Improbable, pas impossible
by youte
Summary: Année7.FSLASH.Une Poufsouffle, née de moldus. Une Serpentard, fière héritière. Tout les sépare,mais la guerre va les changer.Leurs amis et elles affronteront les heures sombres ensemble en l'absence du Trio. L'avenir de Poudlard repose sur leur génération
1. Un début d'année bien sombre

_**Disclaimer **Tout ce qui est à J. K. Rowling est à elle, et ce qui est à moi est à moi. Pas de profit. Etcetera._

_**Temporel **L'histoire se passe lors de la septième année (fictive) de Harry Potter et compagnie. Fic écrite AVANT la sortie du tome 7._

_**IMPORTANT **Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi, **cette fic contient un femslash**. C'est à dire une romance lesbienne. Non explicite, le rating reste T. Pour la petite histoire, un ami internaute m'a lancée le défi d'écrire une fic HP avec un femslash quelconque, et étant donné qu'aucun des personnages originaux ne m'inspirait, j'ai créé les deux persos principaux de cette fic. Donc, deuxième avertissement, il y a aussi des OCs importants! _

_**Persos** Des personnages sont inventés, les deux principaux et quelques autres. Autrement, ce sont les persos secondaires qui sont à l'honneur, ceux de la promo de notre Trio préféré, tels que Hannah, Ernie, Morag, Terry, Justin, Mandy, Sally-Anne, Lavande, Dean, Seamus,... En gros, j'ai ajouté cinq persos à ceux que Rowling a mentionné, et j'en ai enlevé (ou du moins ai fait l'impasse sur) quelques uns de Serdaigle. Sans compter ceux que j'ai inventé pour les années inférieures (qui ne sont pas essentiels). Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny, ainsi que Neville ou Luna font des apparitions dans les chapitres, mais ils ne sont pas les stars de cette histoire, du moins pas directement. Je voulais travailler sous un autre angle. Draco est également présent un peu plus loin dans la fic, pour devenir un perso récurrent._

**H**

_**Long résumé**:_ Fille de moldus, Poufsouffle, Ellina Scott est une élève de septième année qui se considère comme quelconque, posée et bornée. Elle ne connaît pas Harry Potter plus que ça, et comme la plupart de ses camarades elle n'est pas impliquée dans les mystères qui entourent le Survivant et ses amis.

Et il y a Kara Sallington, une fille de leur promotion. Préfète, Serpentard, fière héritière d'une longue famille de sorciers, elle ignore la plupart des élèves et dénigre les autres.

Tout oppose ces deux filles. Tout, jusqu'à ce qu'elles apprennent à se connaître au fil du temps. En six années, rien n'a jamais laissé supposer qu'elles formeraient un quelconque lien avant la fin de leurs études. Ni qu'elles affronteraient les pires moments de leur vie ensemble. Et pourtant…

Après tout, la guerre est bien là, et Poudlard se trouve rapidement le théâtre auxiliaire des conflits extérieurs, auxquels sont mêlés, qu'ils le veulent ou non, tous les septième année...

Il va falloir choisir son camp, former les rangs, et garder espoir, et malheureusement, il va falloir grandir bien plus vite que prévu... Car l'avenir de Poudlard repose sur leur génération.

**HHHHH**

**Improbable, pas impossible**

**Chapitre Un****: Un début d'année bien sombre.**

Les temps étaient sombres. Depuis que la guerre avait éclaté, la jeune fille, Ellina de son prénom, avait dû convaincre cinq fois son père moldu de la laisser à Poudlard, l'extraordinaire école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Et quelques fois, elle se demandait si elle avait raison.

Ca faisait deux jours que les cours avaient repris, et les places vides se comptaient par dizaines, et ce à toutes les tables et pour diverses raisons. Mais malgré cela elle restait profondément soulagée que l'école ait fini par ouvrir de nouveau.

Le professeur McGonagall occupait maintenant le poste de directrice, secondée par le vieux Carus Criton. Il était peu connu parmi les élèves parce qu'il enseignait un cours intitulé Initiation à la Médicomagie, une option accessible seulement lors de la septième année, cours qu'Ellina avait pris, pensant qu'après tout, ça pouvait servir. A présent, le professeur Criton était sous-directeur mais aussi à la tête de la Maison Serpentard, Slughorn n'ayant pas repris cette responsabilité. Le professeur Criton était un homme imposant, gros et au regard froid et sévère, et surtout dur. Ellina ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, même si elle n'avait pas grand chose à lui reprocher.

Poufsouffle de son état, Ellina Scott n'était pas dans le secret de tout ce qu'il se déroulait à Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était ce que se racontaient les élèves. D'autant plus qu'Ellina était fille de moldus et qu'avant de rentrer au château elle ignorait tout du monde sorcier. Alors elle aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi l'inquiétant et détestable professeur Rogue n'était plus à son poste, mis à part le fait que la rumeur le désignait comme l'assassin de Dumbledore et un Mangemort.

Dans la Maison Poufsouffle, on savait bien que le reste de Poudlard considérait les jaune et noir comme les derniers en tout. Ils n'avaient pas les meilleurs élèves parmi eux, ni les meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch, ni les héros, ni même les pires méchants. La plupart des leurs étaient discrets, posés, en somme…quelconques.

Tout le monde savait que tout se jouait chez les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, d'autant plus qu'Ellina faisait partie de la promotion d'Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy. C'était vers les lions et les serpents que le regard du monde était tourné, et là-bas qu'on attendait les futurs grands sorciers. Quant aux aigles, ils bénéficiaient d'un heureux statut intermédiaire. Les blaireaux, eux, n'étaient pas vraiment estimés. D'autant plus en considérant que beaucoup étaient d'origine moldue et que les idées qui évoluaient en ces temps dangereux ne jouaient pas du tout en leur faveur.

C'était lors de sa première année qu'Ellina avait dû apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce monde. Ses camarades l'avait bien aidée au fil du temps. Même encore aujourd'hui, il lui arrivait d'avoir à leur demander telle ou telle chose sur les évènements ou les objets qu'ils rencontraient.

Le regard d'émeraude d'Ellina se balada sur la Grande Salle. Les tensions palpables entre les élèves ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Plus les jours défilaient, et plus les querelles gagnaient l'intérieur des Maisons. Enfants de Mangemorts, d'Aurors ou de moldus, adorateurs de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ou proches de victimes, tout semblait opposer tout le monde.

Par rapport aux autres années, les petits nouveaux avaient été fort peu nombreux. Seulement vingt-cinq pour les quatre Maisons! Heureusement, la Répartition se trouva être équilibrée, bien qu'il n'y eût que cinq nouveaux Poufsouffle pour six Gryffondor, six Serpentard et sept Serdaigle.

Ce qui était certain, c'était que cette diminution d'élèves était plus qu'évidente. Les espaces vides alors encore plus remarquables laissaient de la place en bout de chaque banc. Là-bas, chez les Serdaigle, où deux frères manquaient. Leur famille avait préféré s'exiler aux Etats-Unis. Ou encore à Gryffondor, ou Parvati Patil n'était pas auprès de ses amis. Cinq élèves de Poufsouffle plus jeunes qu'Ellina n'étaient pas présents. Beaucoup de familles voulaient garder leurs enfants près d'eux, surtout depuis la disparition de Dumbledore. D'autres étaient morts. Certains enfants dont les parents avaient été reconnus comme Mangemorts ou criminels n'étaient pas revenus non plus, comme Vincent Crabbe ou Théodore Nott de Serpentard (bon débarras, d'ailleurs).

Ellina observa les Serpentard justement. Même chez eux la guerre avait laissé des traces. Draco Malefoy brillait par son absence. Tant mieux, elle l'avait toujours détesté celui-là. Parkinson non plus n'était plus là, elle avait été transférée à Durmstrang. Malgré ça, il était déjà clair que leurs camarades de septième année Serpentard prendraient le relais pour déblatérer leurs idées écoeurantes. Car en dernière année, il y avait encore six vert et argent. Les Serdaigle étaient encore sept, et certains étaient des amis d'Ellina, comme Terry Boot, qui s'était vu remettre l'insigne de Préfet en Chef à la rentrée. Quant aux Gryffondor, Harry Potter et ses camarades étaient tous présents, sauf Patil, ce qui les amenait à sept eux aussi. A Poufsouffle, ils étaient six, mais ils l'avaient toujours été. Hannah Abbot était revenue à l'école malgré la rumeur. Le meurtre de sa mère l'année passée avait presque convaincu son père et son frère aîné de quitter le pays. Mais le désir de vengeance et d'opposition avait été le plus fort, et ils étaient restés. La jeune fille allait mieux et avait été ravie du soutien de ses amis. L'ambiance chez elle avait été lourde ces derniers mois.

"Ellina, tu viens?"

Elle hocha la tête, attrapa son sac et suivit son meilleur ami, Timrus Baldwin. Grand, costaux, blond aux yeux sombres, poursuiveur de l'équipe de Poufsouffle depuis deux ans, il avait été le premier à lui tendre la main le jour de leur Répartition. Ils ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis.

Ils rejoignirent la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Les six Poufsouffle de septième année s'étaient tous inscrits à ce cours. Devant, Susan Bones et Ernie MacMillan, préfet, se tenaient la main. Hannah Abbot discutait avec Susan, son insigne de préfète fièrement accroché à sa robe. Elles parlaient d'une quelconque rumeur sur Harry Potter impliquant ses éternels amis, la Préfète-en-Chef Hermione Granger et le préfet et gardien de Gryffondor Ronald Weasley. Justin Finch-Fletchey s'agitait nerveusement juste derrière Ellina. Depuis qu'il avait été témoin d'une attaque de Mangemorts l'année d'avant il semblait toujours nerveux. Les Serdaigle, avec lesquels ils avaient ce cours en commun, arrivèrent, et Timrus alla tout de suite saluer Terry Boot et Mandy Brocklehurst. Ellina salua quelques personnes avec un sourire. Mais elle n'était pas très bavarde, et se sentait parfois toujours étrangère dans ce monde.

Leur professeur arriva. C'était une femme, la cinquantaine bien tassée, rousse aux petits yeux bleus foncés. Sa baguette sombre était négligemment passée à sa ceinture. Une fois qu'ils furent installée, elle se présenta avec une voix râpeuse et rapide.

"Bonjour, chers Poufsouffle et Serdaigle de septième année. J'ai eu le ... plaisir d'avoir vos camarades de Gryffondor et Serpentard ce matin, et j'espère que vous serez différents."

Quelques uns des élèves étouffèrent leurs rires. Ce n'était rien de nouveau. Ils avaient souvent des échos des cours de leurs camarades lorsqu'ils étaient partagés ainsi.

"Bien. Je m'appelle Serina Garleks. Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai été Auror quelques temps et j'ai aussi enseigné ici il y a quelques années. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis également la directrice des Gryffondor. En ce qui concerne ce cours en lui-même, autant vous dire que cette année nous allons accélérer le pas, et pas seulement en raison de vos prochains ASPICs. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous apprendre pourquoi. Vous n'êtes plus des enfants, mais de jeunes adultes de dix-sept et dix-huit ans. Et j'espère de toute mon âme que cette guerre ne vous retirera pas brutalement ce qu'il vous reste de votre enfance." Son regard bleu se glaça, et Ellina frissonna. "Mais je crains, malheureusement, qu'elle privera ce monde de plusieurs d'entre vous, que ce soit par la mort ou par les ténèbres."

Ellina croisa les bras.

Cette année commençait mal.

**HHHHH**

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Timrus en entrant dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle un soir deux semaines plus tard.

Devant Ellina et lui, leurs amis s'étaient rassemblés.

"Il parait que des Aurors ont fait une inspection tout à l'heure." les informa Susan.

"Ouais, et un gars de sixième année de Serdaigle a été arrêté." compléta Justin.

"Qui?"

"Creg Carlson."

"M'étonne pas!" fit une fille de cinquième année. "Je sais qu'il rêve de devenir Mangemort."

"Sale type, ce gars." acquiesça Circa, de troisième année.

"Et vous savez la dernière de Potter? Il paraîtrait qu'il a failli se battre contre Bulstrode, Zabini et Tyrnor."

"Déjà, Ernie?" rit Hannah. "Ca commence!"

Timrus haussa les épaules:

"Tout le monde sait qu'en l'absence de Malefoy c'est ce cinglé de Joshua Tyrnor qui tire les ficelles, avec Zabini en second. Il a déjà rameuté toute une troupe d'adorateurs. Et dire qu'il ne la ramenait pas quand il y avait cette foutue fouine platine."

Approuvant d'un signe de tête, Ellina rencontra le regard froid d'un camarade de sixième année. Il détourna les yeux, son visage fermé, et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle se méfiait de John Kinnon. En son opinion, il était trop hargneux et dédaigneux pour être honnête. Elle était sûre qu'il détestait la plupart des Poufsouffle présents ce soir. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient en accord avec les Serpentard et Carlson, lui et sa petite amie au rire de belette.

"Eh, quelqu'un a fait le devoir pour Slughorn?"

Ellina grimaça:

"Désolée, Hannah. J'ai pas pris Potions."

"Moi je peux t'aider."

Alors que Justin allait s'asseoir près d'elle, Susan s'approcha de Timrus et ils se mirent à parler Quidditch. Des sélections avaient eu lieu dans toutes les Maisons pour remplir les équipes, et Susan avait été prise comme poursuiveuse par leur capitaine, un garçon de sixième année appelé Davy Cadwallader, lui aussi poursuiveur. Leurs batteurs restaient Jackson Phillips, cinquième année, et Carlos Drake, quatrième année. Puisqu'elle avait fait des merveilles en remplacement l'année dernière, Jamie Galler était leur gardienne. C'était une grande fille blonde et agile qui arrêtait presque tous les souafles. Mais la qualification qui avait retenu l'attention de tous (et surtout de leurs adversaires, bien que Davy tentait par tous les moyens de garder le secret le plus longtemps possible) était celle pour le poste d'attrapeur. Ils avaient choisi à l'unanimité une fille de troisième année, petite à l'air délicat, nommée Sonny Dorn. L'arme secrète, comme l'appelait souvent Timrus en riant.

Malgré le fait qu'ils se retrouvaient presque systématiquement à la dernière place, à la Coupe de Quidditch ainsi qu'à celle des Quatre Maisons, les Poufsouffle étaient bon joueurs et aimaient ces compétitions. Le professeur Chourave était d'ailleurs sans arrêt en train de leur rappeler la fierté qu'elle ressentait quand au fair-play de ses élèves. Beaucoup pourtant aurait souhaité gloire et reconnaissance, et ils restaient amers face à la réussite des autres. Mais, pensa Ellina avec sarcasme, comment rivaliser avec le grand Harry Potter?

Ellina laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Les quartiers des Poufsouffle étaient confortables et sereins. La Salle Commune rectangulaire accueillait deux cheminées, plusieurs tables et canapés et des fauteuils douillets. De grandes fenêtres laissaient entrer la lumière la journée, et donnaient sur les jardins de l'école. Sur les murs, des tableaux et étendards trônaient à l'effigie du blaireau et d'Helga Poufsouffle. Les couleurs jaune et noir énormément présentes égayaient la pièce.

Le Moine Gras était souvent avec eux et discutait beaucoup, sa voix riche et profonde faisait un bruit de fond agréable et si commun qu'il en était rassurant. Ellina se souvenait à quel point elle avait été fascinée par le fantôme lors de ses premières semaines au château.

Dans cette ambiance, il était difficile de croire qu'à l'extérieur de cette pièce chaude et calme rageaient haines et batailles.

Et pourtant.

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain, Ellina accompagna Hannah vers une salle de classe où se réunissaient les préfets de l'école et quelques élèves intéressés pour discuter de l'éventualité d'un tournoi d'échecs sorciers.

Elles y retrouvèrent Hermione Granger en pleine conversation avec Terry Boot, Ronald Weasley et Ernie.

"Salut!"

"Eh, Hannah. Comment ça va?"

"Super, Ron. Tu te souviens d'Ellina? Elle avait fait partie de l'AD."

Même si le rouquin ne parut pas la replacer, Ellina lui fit un sourire et le salua. Après tout, elle avait largement l'habitude.

"Salut, Hermione." fit-elle à la Préfète en Chef.

Celle-ci la gratifia d'un sourire et la salua avec enthousiasme. Ellina la connaissait assez bien, elles avaient souvent discuté à la bibliothèque de choses et d'autres. Surtout qu'elles partageaient les mêmes origines, le même intérêt pour l'Histoire de Poudlard et avant toute chose le même manque d'amie réelle, toutes deux ayant pour meilleurs amis des garçons.

"Alors, ce devoir, tu l'as fini?"

"Oui, t'inquiète. Félicitations pour ton nouveau poste."

Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina d'un seul coup, et Ronald se renfrogna.

"Ne lui rappelle pas ça, elle va te ressortir tout le règlement."

Mais Ellina devina qu'il n'était pas si mécontent. Elle eut presque envie de demander s'ils sortaient enfin ensemble, mais elle se retint. Hermione le lui dirait certainement la prochaine fois qu'elles se croiseraient seule à seule.

"Tu vas t'inscrire au tournoi si on le met en place?"

"Oh non, Hermione. Je ne joue pas."

"Dommage."

"C'est sûr," fit soudainement une voix riche et grave derrière eux. "Quel dommage qu'une sang-de-bourbe ne puisse pas participer."

Ils se retournèrent avec rage vers le garçon qui venait de parler, et tombèrent face à face avec un groupe de septième année de Serpentard. Et le silence se fit dans la salle, les quelques autres présents suivaient avec intérêt l'échange naissant entre les plus âgés.

"Comment est-ce que tu m'as appelée?" rétorqua Ellina sèchement en le fusillant du regard. Elle haïssait cette insulte.

D'une taille moyenne, châtain aux yeux noirs, le préfet Joshua Tyrnor lui fit un sourire mesquin. Il avait hérité de l'insigne de Malefoy au plus grand dam de tous.

"Quoi, tu es sourde avec ça, Scott?" fit Zabini avec dédain.

Son regard glacé et arrogant se balada sur eux. Ellina le quitta des yeux un instant pour voir derrière Tyrnor et lui Goyle et Bulstrode, qui arboraient un air suffisant.

Tyrnor reprit:

"Mais regardez-moi ça! Un joli assortiment de sang-de-bourbe et d'amoureux des moldus des trois Maisons réunis!"

"Ravale tes mots, sale crétin fils de Mangemorts! Et n'oublie pas que tu t'adresses aux deux Préfets en Chef!"

"Quelle insulte, Boot, tu n'as pas pu trouver mieux? Tu ne mérites vraiment pas cet insigne, et la sang-de-bourbe, encore moins."

Les oreilles de Ronald devinrent rouges:

"Hermione la mérite cent fois plus que toi, Tyrnor."

"Weasley. Comment va ton père? Toujours pas remis de sa blessure?"

"Sale -"

Mais Hermione le retint.

"Non, Ron."

"Ecoute ta petite amie, Weasley. N'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Il n'y a plus ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour vous protéger à présent. Bientôt vous aurez tous ce que vous méritez."

"Toi y compris," fit quelqu'un d'une voix neutre derrière lui.

Les deux autres élèves de Serpentard de dernière année venaient d'arriver. Celle qui avait parlé était plutôt grande, de la taille d'Ellina, mince et élégante. Elle avait des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux chocolats, un teint plus mat que celui, pâle, de son amie. C'était la deuxième préfète de la Maison des serpents pour la septième année. A côté d'elle, la fille croisa les bras nerveusement.

Tyrnor fixa froidement sa collègue:

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, Sallington?"

La préfète resta de marbre.

"Criton nous cherche. Il veut nous parler."

"Pourquoi?"

"Je ne suis pas ton larbin, Tyrnor. Ce serait plutôt le contraire."

Elle se détourna et partit, son amie la suivant de près. Après un dernier regard haineux pour Ellina et ses camarades, Tyrnor et sa bande s'en allèrent.

"Bon, on ne comptera pas sur eux pour ce tournoi," fit simplement Hannah.

"Tu croyais vraiment que ces sales Serpentard allaient participer à un tournoi amical inter-Maisons avec nous?"

"Ron, tous ne sont pas à la solde des Mangemorts."

"Non, Hermione," acquiesça Terry. "Mais tous cultivent la méfiance comme art de vivre. Tu as vu les rapports qu'ils ont même entre eux? Avant ils prétendaient au moins être unis. Mais c'est connu qu'ils ne veulent pas se mêler aux autres."

Hannah haussa les épaules:

"Tu m'étonnes. Il paraît que leurs première année ne savent plus trop à quel doctrine se fier. Est-ce tous pour Serpentard ou chacun pour soi? En tout cas, Sallington est intervenue à temps."

"En faveur de ses copains Serpentard, sûrement. On les aurait ratatinés!" fit Ronald en serrant les poings.

"Qu'a voulu dire Sallington avec sa dernière phrase sur les larbins?"

Terry se tourna vers elle:

"Tu ne le sais pas, Ellina? Les Sallington sont la dernière branche d'une des plus anciennes et pures familles de sorciers. Ils sont implantés en Ecosse depuis quelques générations mais ils viennent d'Irlande."

"Plus ancienne que les Tyrnor?"

"Plus ancienne que les Malefoy."

"Vraiment?" s'étonna t-elle. "Elle est pourtant plutôt discrète, non? Je veux dire qu'on ne la voit jamais dans les embrouilles de Malefoy et des autres."

"Elle s'est souvent moquée de nous ouvertement," assura Ronald. "Elle est comme les autres, toujours à critiquer et préparer un mauvais coup."

Hermione haussa les épaules.

"C'est pas faux. Mais j'ai eu l'occasion de lui parler lors des réunions de préfets. Elle est distante, sarcastique et cynique; mais elle ne m'a jamais attaquée ouvertement, si on enlève les moqueries. C'est une excellente élève. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, une puissante sorcière."

"Donc on doit s'en méfier."

Alors qu'Hermione apostrophait de nouveau Ronald, Ellina chercha dans ses souvenirs la préfète de Serpentard. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais elle se souvenait d'elle dans leurs cours en commun et lors d'incidents. Toujours à l'écart des histoires, Sallington tenait semblait-il à rester discrète. Elle était la plupart du temps entourée de ses amis, le plus souvent (à présent que les plus âgés avaient quitté l'école) elle était avec cette fille pâle, Jenna McLane, et deux ou trois sixième année. Sallington ne s'était à première vue jamais mêlée aux querelles qui opposaient Malefoy et Potter, comme beaucoup de Gryffondor et de Serpentard des autres années, d'ailleurs.

Au fil de la journée et des conversations, Ellina comprit que la réputation de Sallington était très trouble. Les rumeurs la concernant, nombreuses, se croisaient et s'opposaient. Certaines la présentaient comme une disciple de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et l'accusaient de complots contre Poudlard voire même d'alliance secrète avec Malefoy et Rogue, d'autres la dépeignaient simplement comme une froide et snobe héritière riche et gâtée au caractère bien trempé.

Tout ce que retint Ellina dans tout ça, c'était qu'une armure de secrets entourait la préfète de Serpentard.

Mais elle oublia bien vite tout cela quand ce soir-là Susan leur rapporta une conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Potter et ses amis sur un Ordre et quelque chose qu'ils appelaient des Horcruxes.

Chacun alla alors de son avis sur la question, même si Ellina avait l'impression que quelques uns connaissaient plus de détails - au moins sur ce mystérieux et secret Ordre, et tous cherchaient à percer le mystère autour des activités du trio. Car tous les élèves savaient bien que leurs camarades de Gryffondor avaient toujours bien des longueurs d'avance sur eux question informations sur les affaires de Poudlard et de la guerre. Après tout, c'était du Survivant, de la meilleure élève de l'école et d'un Weasley dont on parlait.

**HHHHH**


	2. Poudlard en danger et binômes

**Chapitre Deux:**** Poudlard en danger et binômes.**

Deux semaines plus tard, les septième année croulaient sous les devoirs. Réunis à la bibliothèque, Ellina, Justin, Hannah et Ernie faisaient des recherches pour leurs cours. Les deux premiers, ayant pris Métamorphoses, discutaient de leur nouveau professeur, Dorian Poutrôt, un jeune homme sympathique. Timrus et Susan étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch.

"Eh, Hannah, regarde!" chuchota Justin tout à coup. "C'est ton petit chéri!"

Ses amis tournèrent leurs regards plus loin, où un groupe de septième année de Serdaigle venait de s'installer à une table. Un grand garçon au visage doux et à l'air timide tourna son regard marron vers leur table et sourit à Hannah. Ellina le connaissait bien sûr, c'était Garrik Stevens, un gars gentil et doux. Hannah lui répondit par un geste de la main accompagné d'un sourire.

Ernie étouffa un rire.

"Tu ne nous as pas dit comment vous en êtes venus à sortir ensemble cet été?"

Hannah hocha la tête.

"Sa famille a une maison près de l'endroit où on a emménagé après... enfin." Elle avala sa salive, et Justin posa une main amicale sur son bras. "Bref, on s'est souvent vus pendant les vacances, et on a appris à se connaître, et voilà."

"Il est sympa." fit Ellina.

Son amie lui sourit:

"Et pas mal, hein? Et toi, toujours pas de copain? Tu es un cas désespéré, tu sais ça?"

Ellina haussa les épaules. L'année passée, elle s'était bien rendue compte que Timrus avait développé des sentiments pour elle, et qu'il s'était décidé à les lui avouer. Mais gentiment elle lui avait fait comprendre entre les lignes qu'elle n'était intéressée qu'en son amitié. Tim était un garçon génial, et plutôt mignon. La plupart des élèves s'était attendu à les voir sortir ensemble tôt ou tard, étant donné qu'ils étaient toujours tous les deux. Mais Ellina savait que ça n'arriverait jamais, et elle avait été soulagée lorsque Tim s'était mis à sortir avec une fille de Serdaigle en fin d'année passée.

Une heure plus tard, ils laissèrent tomber leurs devoirs et allèrent dans leur Salle Commune où ils retrouvèrent les joueurs de leur équipe de Quidditch.

"L'entraînement s'est bien passé?" s'enquit Justin.

Susan sourit:

"Parfaitement bien. Mais on a un scoop."

"Comment ça?"

"La composition des autres équipes."

"Alors?" fit Ellina, plus intéressée.

Ce fut Davy Cadwallader qui répondit:

"Potter a gardé la même équipe, sans surprise. Mais les Serpentard ont dû recruter. Ce satané Harper reste attrapeur. Urquhart est toujours capitaine, et Vaisey et Pritchard sont poursuiveurs avec lui. Le reste est bien pire. En gardien, ils ont pris Tyrnor."

"C'est pas vrai." gémit Ernie. "Pas cet arrogant crétin."

"Si. Et les batteurs sont tout neuf. Speedlam, de sixième année, et tenez-vous bien, Sallington."

Hannah s'étrangla:

"Quoi!"

"Mais c'est une fille!"

"Jolie déduction, Tim." se moqua Ellina.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a jamais vu une fille dans leur équipe depuis le début de nos études, non? Et en tant que batteuse, avouez que c'est inusuel."

"Comment elle est sur un balai?" s'inquiéta un garçon de cinquième année.

"Douée." Tous tournèrent leur attention vers Justin. "Je me souviens de nos cours de vol en commun en deuxième année. Elle a eu des résultats excellents."

"Voler bien ne suffit pas, surtout en tant que batteur."

"S'ils l'ont prise, Timrus, c'est qu'elle doit vraiment être très douée. Il faudra s'en méfier."

« Zabini ne joue pas? »

Susan haussa les épaules.

« Comme remplaçant je crois. »

La conversation dériva de nouveau, et il fut rapidement l'heure de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Ellina dut aller aux toilettes, et elle refusa qu'on l'accompagne. Mais elle le regretta pourtant lorsqu'elle se retrouva seule dans les couloirs. Un bruit étrange venait de quelque part, et elle hâta le pas sans presque s'en apercevoir. Il lui restait un couloir à traverser et les escaliers à descendre. Elle était certaine de rencontrer quelques élèves retardataires plus loin. Dans sa hâte elle ne fit pas attention au détour d'un couloir et se heurta de plein fouet à quelqu'un.

"Eh! Regarde où tu marches, bon sang!" lui fit une voix glacée et dédaigneuse.

Ellina fit un pas en arrière. C'était bien sa veine! Sallington. Accompagnée de McLane et de deux de leurs amis de sixième année.

"Désolée." rétorqua Ellina sans le penser une seule seconde.

"C'est ça. En attendant, tu n'as plus intérêt à recommencer."

La voix de Sallington était plutôt agréable à entendre. C'était son ton qui changeait tout. Son ton étrange, froid et distant mais pourtant toujours posé et neutre.

En voyant la colère et la moquerie dans les grands yeux de l'autre fille, Ellina sentit sa propre rage naître en elle.

"Sinon quoi?" fit-elle.

Les yeux de la préfète brillèrent, et elle pencha simplement la tête sur le côté.

"Les blaireaux n'aiment certainement pas être rasés."

Ses amis derrière elle eurent un rire moqueur. Ellina savait que c'était stupide d'agir ainsi, alors qu'elle était seule avec quatre Serpentard dont une préfète. Mais elle s'en moquait. Rester à ne rien faire n'était pas dans son caractère.

"Et les serpents détestent sûrement être privés de leurs crochets."

Quelque chose s'illumina dans le regard de Sallington, une lueur qu'Ellina ne sut définir comme étant bonne ou mauvaise. Tout ce qu'elle remarqua sur le moment, ce fut que ça réchauffait étonnement les yeux de la jeune fille. Des yeux chocolats avec des étranges et belles touches de doré, comme un reflet d'ambre.

"Elle a de la répartie, la Poufsouffle." fit le garçon derrière Sallington d'un air narquois. "Mais je paris qu'elle ne ferait pas autant la maligne si nous lui rabaissions son grand caquet."

Le regard d'Ellina se posa sur lui. Mais avant qu'elle ne dise quelque chose, Sallington parla de nouveau:

"C'est un idiot, ne fait pas attention." fit-elle d'une voix posée, ignorant le regard glacé qu'il posa sur elle dans son dos. Elle ne perdait pourtant rien de son hostilité. "Tu n'as pas à traîner dans les couloirs."

"Oui, préfète." dit Ellina avec sarcasme.

Elle contourna les Serpentard, faisant fi de leurs remarques, et rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle. Elle venait d'apprendre une nouvelle chose sur Sallington. Les Serpentard, du moins ses amis ou ceux de sa bande, ne faisaient certainement rien sans son accord en sa présence. Il avait été clair que ce gars avait été prêt à jeter un maléfice à Ellina dans le couloir, certainement juste pour s'amuser ou montrer sa supériorité. Sallington n'avait même pas fait montre de sortir sa baguette. Était-ce à cause de son insigne de préfète? Ou d'autre chose? Peut-être ne voulait t-elle pas attirer l'attention des professeurs sur elle.

Ellina secoua la tête. Elle se creusait les méninges pour un rien, ces temps-ci.

**HHHHH**

Le cours de Métamorphoses était l'un des préférés d'Ellina. Elle aurait aimé que McGonagall continue à le dispenser, mais Poutrôt était tout de même un bon enseignant. Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle réussit à transformer un bol en poule.

"Parfait, miss Scott! Dix points pour Poufsouffle!"

Près d'elle Justin leva le pouce en signe de félicitation. Plus loin Hermione lui sourit, alors que sa propre poule venait lui picorer dans la main.

Ellina n'avait rien de particulier, selon elle-même. Dans toutes ses classes, elle était plutôt moyenne, et même si elle n'avait aucune difficulté particulière, elle n'était pas une virtuose pour une seule matière. Elle n'était pas non plus une grande joueuse de Quidditch, au contraire, elle avait tendance à avoir le vertige. L'insigne de préfète était loin d'elle, et elle ne l'avait jamais convoité. Rien ne la discernait des autres. Et elle s'en moquait. Ses amis lui disaient pourtant qu'elle était une fille exceptionnellement étrange, et qui n'avait vraiment pas sa langue dans sa poche. Ellina se plaisait à penser qu'elle le tenait de ses parents, tout comme son sens de l'observation et de l'analyse. Le passe-temps préféré de la jeune fille était en effet de regarder les gens autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'on pouvait apprendre bien des choses rien qu'avec les yeux et l'intuition. Les oreilles pouvaient très bien servir aussi. Au contraire de bien d'autres jeunes sorciers, elle n'avait aucun grand projet d'avenir, et s'était contentée de choisir ses matières d'ASPIC par ses goûts et ses envies et non pas en vue d'une formation prochaine. Après tout, elle avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle voulait faire, et ça ne l'inquiétait pas. La guerre la préoccupait bien davantage.

A la fin du cours elle rejoignit le reste de ses amis et ils allèrent se promener au bord du lac. L'air était frais, mais c'était agréable de retrouver un peu de verdure.

"Bonjour, les enfants!"

"Bonjour, monsieur Hagrid!" lui répondit Susan avec un sourire, se serrant davantage dans les bras d'Ernie.

Ellina posa un regard mitigé sur l'imposant garde-chasse et professeur. Ce bonhomme étrange l'avait toujours mise mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'air méchant, plutôt maladroit.

"Ne vous approchez pas de la Forêt Interdite, hein?" fit-il avec anxiété. "Ce n'est vraiment pas prudent de nos jours, sauf pour moi, bien sûr."

Ernie lui fit un large sourire malin:

"Nous prendriez-vous pour des Gryffondor impatients, courageux et sans cervelle?"

Ellina étouffa son rire, tous sachant très bien à qui il faisait allusion.

"Oui, bon, ben, il faut que je vous laisse."

"Au revoir!"

Il leur fit un signe à l'aide sa grosse main et s'en alla.

"Regardez." leur dit Hannah au bout d'un moment.

Elle leur désigna la cabane d'Hagrid. Ellina fronça les sourcils en voyant Hermione et ses amis discuter avec agitation en attendant le garde-chasse. Ils avaient l'air anxieux. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'ils se disaient avec un telle gravité, et devina que ça avait sûrement un rapport avec la guerre. Après tout, tous trois avaient déjà largement eu leur rôle à jouer dans tout ça, et ils seraient dans les premiers rangs de la bataille finale à n'en pas douter. La jeune fille ressentit soudain une violente envie d'en savoir plus. Qu'elle aimerait être dans la confidence de toutes ces intrigues! Ne pas savoir la tuait. Mais elle n'était pas une Poufsouffle pour rien, et elle userait de sa formidable patience. Pourtant, elle n'enviait pas le trio doré pour autant. Se retrouver au centre de l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne lui disait absolument rien. Elle aimait sa vie calme et posée, merci bien.

"Vous avez lu la Gazette ce matin?" demanda Timrus.

Justin secoua la tête.

"Non."

"Pourquoi?" Ellina savait que ce n'était pas pour rien que son meilleur ami leur disait ça.

"La censure est revenue, certainement Scrimgeour ne veut-il pas essuyer les réactions des gens face à la vérité. Mais il y avait tout de même des infos sur Rogue. Il est toujours recherché et en fuite."

"A tous les coups il est auprès de son maître. Et dire que le directeur Dumbledore pourrait être avec nous."

"Tout à fait avec toi sur ce point, Susan. Et je sais que Potter est encore plus remonté que nous. Il hait ce type presque autant que l'Encapuchonné en Chef. Je crois qu'il voudrait bien lui faire la peau."

"Vous croyez que Poudlard pourra rester ouverte toute l'année?" s'inquiéta Ernie. "Si les Mangemorts décident d'attaquer ici, ils fermeront. D'autant plus que Potter est là."

"Il paraîtrait qu'ils en ont aussi après Granger et Weasley."

"Tu m'étonnes, Tim. Après tous les plans qu'ils ont déjoué! Tout le monde sait la position des Weasley dans cette guerre, et tout le monde sait que c'est Granger le cerveau génial derrière tout ça et qu'elle est une grande sorcière malgré ses origines moldues. Ça, ça doit faire enrager les Mangemorts et leur commandant, qu'une soit-disant sang-de-bourbe soit la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis qu'elle a débarqué." fit Justin.

"A mon avis" dit lentement Ellina. "avant de se méfier de l'extérieur, commençons par redouter les problèmes internes. N'oubliez pas que nous avons ici même des enfants de Mangemorts et autres adorateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils s'affichent beaucoup à Serpentard, mais on sait tous qu'il y en a sûrement dans toutes les Maisons."

"Pas parmi nous en tout cas." affirma Hannah. "De ça j'en suis sûre. Nous six, on peut se faire confiance."

"Mais toutes les promos ne sont pas aussi proches que nous le sommes, même dans notre Maison."

"Regardez les cinquième année, ou même les troisième."

Justin fit un geste de la main comme pour balayer cette remarque de Susan.

"Les troisième année? Ce sont des gamins."

"Tout comme l'étaient Potter et ses amis quand ils ont protégé Poudlard en première année ou fermer la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année." rétorqua Ellina. "Si on ne devait se méfier que des trois dernières années, ça faciliterait les choses, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Je suis d'accord que séparément, la plupart d'entre nous pourrait les surpasser dans un duel. Mais unis... Souvenez-vous des mots du Choixpeau. Il nous a mis en garde contre la dislocation de Poudlard. Logiquement les quatre Maisons devraient être unies, ce qui n'est jamais le cas en raison des compétitions et des rivalités. Les Gryffondor sont bourrés de suffisance, les Serdaigle d'orgueil et quant aux Serpentard, je n'en parle même pas. Les Poufsouffle...il faut bien avouer que nous les dédaignons tous parce qu'ils nous prennent pour des idiots incapables."

"Eh oui. Voilà notre devise." sourit Ernie. "Laissons-les croire que nous sommes des incapables, et notre patience reconnue finira par avoir raison d'eux lorsqu'ils nous ignorerons une fois de trop et que nous frapperons. L'effet de surprise, y'a que ça de vrai."

Ellina l'ignora, même si elle était plutôt d'accord avec lui:

"Nous sommes désunis, mais depuis le début de la guerre ces séparations couvent dans les Maisons mêmes! Nous les voyons commencées à apparaître chez les Serpentard. Et encore, je suis prête à parier que nous sommes loin de tout savoir. La seule raison pour lesquelles nous les voyons, c'est parce qu'ils sont tous fiers et assez assurés et forte-tête pour afficher leurs convictions. Que ce soit ceux qui suivent les idées Mangemorts, ou ceux qui s'y opposent."

"Sans vouloir te vexer, Ellina, je n'ai jamais vu aucun Serpentard en défier un autre à ce sujet."

"C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ouvrir les yeux, Justin. La semaine passée, souvenez-vous. Galler, cette fille rousse de cinquième année Serpentard se disputaient avec Krane de sixième année."

"Ouais, mais -"

"J'ai entendu Galler dire à Krane qu'il n'était qu'un lâche indigne de la Maison de Salazar Serpentard. Sur ce Krane lui a répondu que tous les élèves de Serpentard ne finissaient pas comme son père, les parents de Galler ou les Malefoy."

"Galler est la cousine de Krane." informa Hannah en réfléchissant. "Et mon père a mentionné une fois qu'il était presque certain que les Galler sont des Mangemorts. Ils sont allés à l'école ensemble. Krane père en est sûrement un aussi."

"Krane ne s'opposerait pas à toute sa famille." douta Susan.

Timrus secoua la tête.

"Si. J'ai entendu une rumeur en août selon laquelle les Aurors étaient intervenus dans diverses familles pour en mettre certains membres à l'abris sous leur demande. Il ne fait certainement pas bon être anti-Mangemort dans une famille composée justement d'encagoulés."

"Il doit falloir un sacré courage pour s'opposer à tout ça. Et risquer sa vie." fit Ernie.

"Si ta famille comptait des Mangemorts, est-ce que tu les suivrais ou est-ce que tu te ferais une opinion de toi-même et choisirais l'autre camp?" lui dit Justin. "Ellina et moi, on vient de chez les moldus. Et là-bas on étudie des guerres en cours d'histoire. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale des moldus, vous connaissez? Eh bien lors de ces années-là, des gens se sont retrouvés dans cette position et ont dû faire des choix malgré leur éducation."

Ellina hocha la tête:

"Krane doit être protégé par les Aurors, à moins qu'il n'ait été accueilli chez des membres de sa famille anti-Mangemorts. Et ce n'est pas le seul Serpentard qui a ses propres idées sur le problème. Bien entendu, peu d'entre eux peut afficher ce qu'il pense sans crainte de représailles. Tous sont issus de familles sorcières, mais toutes les familles sorcières ne sont pas cinglées. Et ces divergences d'idées ont certainement lieu dans les autres Maisons. Les Serdaigle sont plus ambigus. Certains sont pour les Mangemorts mais savent le cacher, d'autre sont sensibles à ses idées en étant contre ses méthodes, d'autres sont contre lui et d'autres encore détestent les Seigneur des Ténèbres mais ne veulent pas non plus être du côté de Potter. Et c'est pareil partout. Les Gryffondor affichent une certaine unité, mais là-bas ceux qui doivent être avec les psychopathes doivent le cacher, puisque les septième année et la plupart des autres sont ralliés au Survivant. Quant à notre Maison... malgré le nombre élevé de personnes d'ascendance moldue, certains ne doivent pas être ravis de nous côtoyer."

"Tu penses qu'avec tout ça on peut craindre une guerre interne à Poudlard?"

"Je pense, Hannah, que c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer. Et que c'est en partie ce qui inquiète le Choixpeau, les professeurs et Potter et ses amis. Tôt ou tard, les tensions chez les Serpentard éclateront, et des clans vont se définir. Malefoy n'est plus là, mais vous avez vu comme Tyrnor a repris la relève avec ses chers amis. Dans notre classe les seules à sembler plus neutres sont Sallington et McLane, et celle-là à l'air vraiment nerveuse depuis quelques temps. Quant à la première, allez donc savoir ce qu'elle pense vraiment, cette fille. Elle semble se moquer de tout le monde et être indifférente à tout. Dans les autres années, ce doit être la même chose. Et une fois que ça explosera à Serpentard, la Maison qui semblait pourtant – au moins devant les autres – la plus unifiée, alors ça explosera partout."

"Si jamais ça arrive, ils devront peut-être fermer l'école." comprit sombrement Timrus.

Hannah avait pâli:

"Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura gagné. Poudlard sera conquise par sa foutue guerre."

"On a intérêt à savoir qui sont nos alliés, et qui sont nos ennemis, et vite. Parce qu'une fois que cette guerre interne aura été déclarée, les sortilèges et les coups bas fuseront au détour des couloirs."

"Justin a raison." acquiesça Ernie en passant son bras autour des épaules de Susan. "Nous devons nous méfier, et discrètement. Il serait bon de se maintenir informés auprès des autres Maisons. Hannah et moi on peut en parler aux préfets, du moins ceux auxquels on a confiance. Granger, pour commencer. Elle en sait sûrement bien plus long que nous, elle est maligne et elle est Préfète en Chef. Terry aussi. C'est une chance que nous ayons les deux Préfets en Chef de notre côté d'ailleurs. Le seul problème, ce sera du côté des Serpentard. Je n'aurais pas confiance en l'un d'eux de si tôt."

Ellina acquiesça et les autres réfléchirent à la question. Finalement se fut Tim qui rompit le silence.

"Laissons les Serpentard se débrouiller entre eux comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Quand ça éclatera, on saura à qui se fier au besoin. Et puis rien ne nous dit qu'ils auront envie de travailler avec nous. Pas la peine de mettre les directeurs de Maisons au courant, on ne sait pas comment ils réagiraient. Ils semblent très occupés de leur côté, ce n'est pas sûr qu'il remarque tout ça avant que ça ne soit déjà commencé."

"Les Maisons vont se désintégrer." souffla Susan. Ils se tournèrent vers eux. "Regardez-nous. On ne réfléchit plus en terme de Maisons pour la première fois. Mais en terme des pour, des contre et des neutres. Le Choixpeau nous a conseillés de nous unir en faisant fi de nos blasons. De créer des ponts entre les quatre Maisons. Mais il ne pensait sûrement pas à ça."

Ellina tourna un regard soucieux vers l'imposant et chaleureux château. Non, le Choixpeau ne pensait certainement pas à ça. Et elle non plus, quelques mois auparavant. Que dirait son père, s'il avait entendu cette discussion? Lui qui était déjà si inquiet de la guerre, si inquiet pour elle, et qui avait exigé qu'Ellina lui fasse parvenir la Gazette du Sorcier et une lettre trois fois par semaine?

Mais Ellina adorait être une sorcière, et elle aimait Poudlard. Profondément et sincèrement. Comme beaucoup des élèves présents, toutes Maisons confondues, sans parler des professeurs et de la directrice.

Ils ne laisseraient pas ce Voldemort détruire cette fabuleuse école.

**HHHHH**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ellina ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête. Les septième année en général croulaient sous les devoirs, les tensions s'accumulaient, chaque matin les exemplaires de journaux étaient attendus avec impatience et crainte. Pourtant au quotidien, la vie des élèves n'avait pas tellement changé. Certains n'avaient pas encore été touchés directement par la guerre, et même s'ils en avaient conscience, ils n'avaient pas encore connu la douleur de perdre un être cher, ou même l'impuissance et la révolte de voir un ami souffrir de cette perte. Ellina faisait partie de ces personnes là. Et chaque matin elle s'en félicitait.

Elle ne craignait pas pour son père, sa seule famille. Moldu, Martin Scott vivait près de Glasgow et exerçait en tant qu'instituteur. Il était bien loin du monde sorcier et de toute intrigue de guerre. Malheureusement, et Ellina en avait conscience, la mort n'attendait pas qu'on vienne à elle, elle venait à vous. Et pour son père la mort pouvait bien prendre la forme d'un masque de Mangemort lors d'une attaque massive et hasardeuse surplombée de la Marque des Ténèbres.

La voix du professeur ramena la jeune fille à la réalité. Elle était à son cours de Runes Anciennes. En raison du peu d'élèves ayant pris cette option en cette dernière année, comme pour la plupart de leurs cours, les quatre Maisons étaient mélangées. Il y avait Susan à côté d'elle, et Hermione Granger était assise devant elle à côté d'un garçon de Serdaigle. Elle était la seule Gryffondor. De l'autre côté de la salle, il y avait deux autres Serdaigle, et les Serpentard étaient représentés par Bulstrode, seule plus loin, et derrière elle Sallington et McLane. Ellina se demanda avec une certaine ironie si les Runes étaient une matière ancienne et noble pour qu'elle attire ainsi les trois filles vert et argent.

Leur professeur était entrain de s'impatienter quant à l'exercice que n'arrivait pas à accomplir une fille de Serdaigle. Déjà timide, Chloé Grey était vraiment très mal à l'aise. Ellina se sentait désolée pour elle.

"Allons, miss Grey, n'avez-vous donc rien appris durant ces années de cours? Vous passez vos ASPICs à la fin de l'année, il serait peut-être temps de vous réveiller! On vous a fait boire une potion d'incapacité ou quoi? "

Bulstrode s'esclaffa dans un rire ridicule qui tenait plus du cochon que de l'homme. Ellina tourna un regard noir vers elle et ses deux condisciples. Sallington et son amie riaient aussi, mais bien plus discrètement. La préfète de Serpentard rencontra le regard d'Ellina, un sourire moqueur et défiant aux lèvres. Mais Ellina n'allait pas se détourner en première. Sallington semblait penser la même chose, et elle garda ses yeux dans les siens, avec amusement et calme. Un coup de coude de Susan la rappela à la réalité, et Ellina se concentra de nouveau sur les dires du professeur.

Pourtant, elle sentit le regard de la Serpentard sur elle jusqu'à la fin du cours.

**HHHHH**

Comme Ellina et ses amis l'avaient soupçonné, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Tyrnor et son groupe ne s'affichent comme dignes successeurs de Malefoy, du moins dans le dos des professeurs. C'est ainsi qu'en allant à la volière porter les lettres pour leurs parents, Timrus et Ellina se retrouvèrent dans un couloir bouché par d'un côté les Serpentard de leur promotion et de l'autre Potter, Weasley, Thomas et Londubat.

"Nous verrons cela à notre match cet hiver." crachait Potter avec hargne.

Alors que Zabini ouvrait la bouche, il fut pris de cours par un petit rire provenant de Sallington:

"Allons, Potter. Malefoy n'est plus là pour gâcher les performances sportives de notre Maison. Tu es d'une telle arrogance..." souffla t-elle avec une désolation exagérée.

Potter fulmina, mais Weasley parla en premier:

"Nous verrons bien ce que tu vaux sur un balai, Sallington."

Le sourire qu'affichait la préfète ne quitta pas son visage et sembla décontenancer quelque peu les Gryffondor. Derrière Sallington, McLane et Tyrnor sourirent avec assurance, le dernier avec nettement plus d'arrogance.

"Nous verrons qui des vrais sorciers ou des sang-souillé sont les meilleurs, et lesquels méritent réellement leurs places à Poudlard." fit le préfet.

Timrus intervint avec colère:

"Tous les sorciers présents dans cette école méritent leur place, mis à part les sales lécheurs de robe... ou leurs enfants."

Tyrnor et Bulstrode blêmirent. Les autres se contrôlèrent et Goyle…avait-il seulement compris, cet idiot?

« Tiens. » cracha Tyrnor avec un rictus. « Revoilà le crétin et la sang-de-bourbe, de Poufsouffle cette fois, il ne faudrait pas confondre avec crétin Weasley et sang-de-bourbe Thomas."

Ellina serra sa baguette dans sa poche. Elle n'allait sûrement pas se laisser traiter ainsi pour la deuxième fois par ce type prétentieux et abrutis.

"Répète un peu ça, et nous verrons lequel de nous deux est le plus doué en sortilège, Tyrnor."

Il la jaugea du regard et eut un rire sardonique.

"Quoi? Tu te battrais contre moi, préfet de la noble Maison de Salazar Serpentard?"

"Sans même une hésitation." Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche pour appuyer ses dires, ignorant la protestation chuchotée de son meilleur ami.

Avec un air supérieur, Tyrnor fit de même. Ellina savait bien qu'il la sous-estimait.

"Pitié." fit-il. "Les Poufsouffle deviendraient-ils moins lâches?"

"Je vaudrai toujours bien mieux que toi, qui courbe l'échine devant un être qui n'est même plus un homme. Ah non, deux secondes... les soumis, ce ne seraient pas tes parents... à genoux, tremblants de peur... oh oui. J'y vois un air définitif de famille."

"Sale -"

Il levait sa baguette, et alors que Ellina faisait de même pour parer un quelconque sort, une main ferme se posa rapidement sur le bras du Serpentard. Il tourna violemment la tête vers Sallington.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore?"

"Range cette baguette."

Il plissa les yeux, sa voix glacée ne présageant rien de bon:

"Et pourquoi? Une victoire trop facile?"

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire moqueur et froid, son ton toujours aussi posé aux intonations assurées et arrogantes.

"Seule un fou peut considérer un combat qui n'est pas encore engagé comme une prochaine victoire facile."

Il retira violemment son bras.

"Nous verrons cela."

"Je t'ai dit de ranger cette baguette. Je suis préfète, et puisque tu n'as pas l'air de t'en soucier, toi comme Weasley d'ailleurs, je vais devoir me charger de rappeler les règlements de Poudlard."

"C'est elle qui m'a défié."

"Et tu es assez bête pour te laisser prendre au jeu." se moqua t-elle.

"Ne me parle pas comme ça, Sallington."

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ellina se demanda pour la énième fois ce qui pouvait bien passer par la tête de cette fille.

"Sinon quoi? A moins que tu ne voudrais me défier, moi, Tyrnor?"

Il serra les dents, et tous les Serpentard semblaient aussi étonnés par cette inhabituelle intervention de Sallington que Ellina et ses amis. En tout cas, Tyrnor ne demanda pas son reste. Avec un dernier regard haineux pour tous ceux présents, il partit avec ses amis. Sallington le regarda tourner au fond du couloir, ne se départant pas de son calme.

Jenna McLane, qui semblait toujours aussi nerveuse, ne bougea pas. Puis elle lança un regard mitigé vers les Gryffondor, tous remontés et ayant été à deux doigts de sortir leurs baguettes pour aider Ellina.

"Kara, tu viens?"

Sallington hocha la tête et partit avec son amie, dans la direction opposée de celle des autres Serpentard.

Ellina les observa jusqu'au dernier instant.

"Quel sale imbécile, ce type!" fit Weasley en serrant les poings.

"J'ai bien cru que ça allait se terminer en bagarre." ajouta Seamus.

Timrus sourit.

"On aurait pas été les perdants, en tout cas. Ex-membres de l'AD, et avec Harry Potter en prime."

Ellina nota que Potter ne semblait pas vraiment heureux de cette attention. Londubat semblait partager entre la colère et le stress.

"Bizarre que Sallington ait tout stoppé. Elle ne voulait sûrement pas se retrouver au milieu d'une bataille rangée."

"Ou elle tient tout simplement à garder son insigne de préfète jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité. Elle le porte depuis la cinquième année. Et elle doit être toute fière d'avoir l'honneur de représenter la Maison Serpentard." grimaça Thomas.

Timrus haussa les épaules.

"Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Tyrnor n'a pas bronché lorsqu'elle a évoqué un duel entre elle et lui. Il semblait même plutôt nerveux. Même Zabini n'avait pas l'air tranquille. Il enrageait. Qui sait. Peut-être qu'elle lui a mis la pâté chez les Serpentard déjà une fois."

"Elle a envoyé deux gars à l'infirmerie en fin d'année dernière." Lorsque toutes les attentions furent tournées vers lui, Londubat rougit. "Les Sallington sont très riches et très puissants. C'est une très ancienne famille de sorciers, et ma grand-mère connaît Pamrella Sallington, c'est la mère de Kara. On l'a croisée sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été, et madame Sallington disait qu'elle espérait que sa fille sache se contrôler cette fois-ci, et qu'elle n'envoie pas de nouveau deux de ses camarades plus jeunes à l'infirmerie."

"Vraiment?" demanda Finnigan. "Ca a dû se passer chez les Serpentard. Tu penses bien qu'ils n'ont pas ébruité l'affaire, rien ne filtre de chez eux, c'est dingue."

"Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire d'autre?" demanda Ellina à Londubat, intéressée.

Gêné, il haussa les épaules.

"Pas grand chose. Juste ce que vous savez tous déjà. Que Sallington a de très bons résultats, qu'elle est préfète et qu'avant l'incident de l'année passée elle était toujours restée en dehors des histoires et des confrontations."

"Jusqu'à cette année." remarqua Weasley. "Elle ne se gêne pas pour s'en mêler, maintenant. On l'écrasera au quidditch, pour lui faire rabaisser sa suffisance."

"Madame Sallington déplorait aussi le sens de l'humour particulier de sa fille et son manque de fréquentation. Ainsi que son sarcasme et sa malice. Elle disait que ça ne l'avait jamais étonnée qu'elle ait été répartie chez les Serpentard. Sa mère était à Serdaigle, à ce que j'ai compris. Son père était à Serpentard lui aussi. Elle disait d'ailleurs que leur fille avait pris son caractère borné, fier et machiavélique chez lui. Mais les Sallington sont bien connus pour leur esprit d'indépendance."

"Tu as l'air de très bien connaître tout ça." fit Weasley.

"Madame Sallington travaille comme Médicomage en Chef du service Contre-Maléfices et Contre-poisons à Ste Mangouste, et son mari est au Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard et travaille au Ministère, au département de la Culture, de l'Education et du Partage. Madame Sallington est une femme gentille. Enfin…j'ai trouvé…"

"Ils ne seraient pas pro-Voldemort, tu veux dire?" dit Potter, ignorant le frisson de ses camarades.

"Je ne crois pas, non. Enfin pas si ce que m'a dit mon oncle est vrai. Les Sallington ne sont pas du style à courber l'échine devant quiconque."

"Ouais. Ou c'est ce qu'ils veulent faire croire." douta Weasley.

"J'en suis pas sûr. Après tout, à part les moqueries et les sarcasmes typiques des Serpentard, elle ne nous a pas vraiment attaqués, et à ma connaissance elle n'a jamais rien dit contre les moldus ou les enfants sorciers de moldus. D'ailleurs, elle se moque souvent des membres de sa Maison également."

"Je suis d'accord avec Timrus sur ce coup." acquiesça Thomas. "Et elle n'a vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier Tyrnor et Zabini, ça fait un sacré bonus pour elle."

Peu après cela, Tim et Ellina partirent vers la volière.

Mais la curiosité de la jeune fille était à présent totalement piquée. Qu'y avait-il derrière l'aura forte, dure, calme et mystérieuse de la préfète Serpentard Kara Sallington?

Cette question occupa les pensées de la Poufsouffle pendant les jours suivant, d'autant plus qu'aucune autre énigme se posait, puisque Potter et ses amis, qui semblaient plus soucieux de jour en jour, s'acharnaient à ne rien laisser filtrer de leurs secrets.

**HHHHH**

Hannah arriva à l'entrée de leur salle de cours juste à temps pour ne pas être en retard. Le professeur Criton les fit entrer, et la jeune préfète se pencha discrètement vers Ellina et Justin qui étaient assis près d'elle.

« Encore les première année qui paniquaient. J'en ai marre! Ils sont tellement stressés! »

« Faut les comprendre aussi. Ils sont seulement cinq, et trois d'entre eux sont d'ascendance moldue. Ils sont perdus et débarquent au milieu d'une guerre qu'ils ne comprennent même pas. » tempéra Justin.

« Je sais, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils me saoulent! »

Ellina secoua la tête.

Ils étaient dans leur cours d'Initiation à la Médicomagie. Criton était entrain de jauger la classe de son regard dur, comme à son habitude. Il y avait dans la salle, outre les trois Poufsouffle, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor, Sally Tanner et Kevon Sanders de Serdaigle, ainsi que Kara Sallington et Blaise Zabini de Serpentard.

Le cours se passa dans le silence, comme toujours avec Criton. Ellina remarqua avec intérêt qu'Hermione, d'ordinaire si assidue en cours, semblait presque ailleurs. Et lorsque Finnigan lui mit un coup de coude par inadvertance alors qu'il tentait un sort curatif sur un lézard, elle eut un sursaut de douleur et pâli. Fronçant les sourcils, Ellina se demandait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu la Préfète en Chef de tout le week-end. A bien y réfléchir, Weasley et Potter s'étaient plutôt fait discrets. Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotaient encore, ces trois-là… Avait-ce un rapport avec la guerre, le fameux Ordre et ces Horcruxes?

Lorsqu'elle entendit une partie de ses camarades grogner, elle comprit qu'elle avait manqué quelque chose d'important dans les paroles du directeur de Serpentard.

« Tout à fait, jeunes gens. Et je ne tolérerais aucune remarque. Ces devoirs - disais-je donc - devront être faits en binôme de mon choix et rendus dans un mois. Les sujets seront tirés au sort. Alors, Zabini avec Sanders, Finnigan avec Abbot, Granger avec Finch-Fletchey, Londubat avec Tanner et Scott avec Sallington. »

« Pas de chance. » lui murmura Justin.

Le cœur d'Ellina s'était mis à battre férocement, pour une raison qui lui était totalement et désespérément inconnue, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point. Elle sortit rapidement de la salle de classe, sans attendre ses camarades.

« Oh! Scott! »

Les pieds d'Ellina se stoppèrent d'eux-mêmes, sans même qu'elle le veuille, et ça permit à Sallington de la rejoindre et de se planter devant elle, ses grands yeux reflétant le sourire amusé et si exaspérant qu'elle affichait.

« Tu as l'air pressé, non? »

La fusillant du regard, Ellina ignora sa question:

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? »

« On va devoir travailler ensemble, toi et moi. Et je tiens à obtenir une excellente note à ce devoir. »

« Et alors? »

« A quand notre première séance de travail? »

« J'en sais rien. Jeudi soir en huit? »

« Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai entraînement de quidditch. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vendredi soir? »

« Je suis de garde. »

« Mardi? »

« Quidditch. »

« Ok. Alors si toi tu me disais quand tu es libre, au milieu de tes cours, de tes trucs de préfètes et de tes entraînements. »

Sallington répliqua d'une voix neutre. Mais Ellina avait la forte et désagréable impression que la situation l'amusait énormément.

« Mercredi soir. Dimanche matin. Lundi en première période l'après-midi et samedi, s'il n'y a pas de match. »

« Le mercredi c'est ok. Le lundi ça va dépendre. Le dimanche c'est bon. Le samedi, pareil. »

« Ok. A Samedi, alors? Quatorze heure, dans le Grand Salon? »

« Très bien. »

« Bien. » fit aussi Sallington. Il y eut un silence, et la préfète retrouva un petit rictus. « A plus tard, Poufsouffle. »

Elle s'éloigna sans attendre la réponse d'Ellina, qui vint, mais faible.

« C'est ça, Serpentard. »

**HHHHH**


	3. Projets et première séance

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre Trois:**** Projets et première séance**

Les deux jours qui la séparaient du samedi passèrent rapidement. Non pas qu'Ellina appréhendait tellement les séances de travail avec Sallington, après tout, si elle le devait elle saurait répliquer ou se défendre. La Serpentard n'avait pas intérêt à la prendre de haut ou à la traiter plus bas que terre sous prétexte qu'elle était une Poufsouffle ou née de deux moldus.

Timrus, lui, avait d'autres choses en tête. Sa petite amie, une sixième année Serdaigle nommée Anna Plim, avec laquelle il sortait depuis mai dernier, accaparait son temps et ses pensées, ce qui amusait grandement la jeune fille. Elle voyait Tim comme un frère, et tous deux prenaient plaisir à soutenir l'autre, le taquiner ou le protéger.

Le vendredi soir, alors qu'elle se rendait au Grand Salon avec Ernie, elle se demanda si elle pourrait essayer de parler à Hermione sur toutes ces sombres et secrètes histoires.

Un vendredi soir à près de vingt et une heure le Grand Salon était assez fréquenté. C'était une très grande pièce pas très loin de la Grande Salle, ouverte à tous les élèves et les professeurs. Un endroit où on pouvait travailler ensemble avec ses camarades des autres Maisons sans avoir à respecter le total silence de la Bibliothèque, un endroit où l'on pouvait jouer à des jeux avec ses amis ou simplement discuter en buvant un coup. Les nombreuses tables rondes, les canapés usés mais confortables et les diverses choses mises à disposition permettaient toutes ses activités de se faire. Bien entendu, le règlement de ce Salon était strict et devait être respecté à la lettre si on ne voulait pas s'en faire bannir. C'est pourquoi les Préfets en Chef tout particulièrement et tous les autres préfets étaient en partie chargés de sa surveillance. Il fallait en outre garder le volume des conversations assez basses, ne pas dégrader le matériel et respecter ses camarades, toutes Maisons confondues… ce qui, ces temps-ci, n'était pas si simple. Peu de Serpentard y étaient vus à certaines périodes, et très rares étaient ceux qui y allaient seuls ou qui se mélangeaient aux autres.

Ernie et Ellina allèrent s'asseoir avec quelques amis, et les discussions se tournèrent rapidement vers le Quidditch et le match Serdaigle/Serpentard qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines. C'était le premier de la saison, et il était très attendu en cette période où les distractions se faisaient rares. Plutôt fan du jeu, Ellina participa un peu au débat, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque Hermione qui aidait des deuxième année Gryffondor et Serdaigle à faire un devoir de Potions. Lorsque la Préfète en Chef s'éloigna de la table des jeunes adolescents, Ellina s'excusa auprès de ses amis et la rejoignit.

« Hermione, salut. »

« Hey. Comment ça va? »

« Bien, merci. Et toi? J'ai remarqué que tu souffrais de l'épaule hier. »

Hermione perdit un instant ses airs sereins mais elle les retrouva bien vite.

« C'était rien. Un devoir de potions qui a mal tourné. »

Ellina haussa un sourcil.

« Un devoir? Ou une expérience qui t'aurait explosée à la figure? Ou une aventure qui a eu ses conséquences? »

Hermione rougit imperceptiblement et Ellina retint un petit rire. Elle baissa le ton et vérifia rapidement qu'elles n'étaient pas entourées.

« Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec la guerre et votre combat contre Tu-sais-qui? » Elle ne laissa pas la Gryffondor répondre. « Parce que si c'est le cas, et je pense parler au nom de tous les Poufsouffle de septième année, si Potter et toi avez besoin d'aide, on est dispos et plus qu'avides de renvoyer ce sale serpent outre-tombe. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire et hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Vous l'avez prouvé à l'AD et en venant nous parler de vos inquiétudes sur Poudlard. En parlant de ça, nous sommes presque sûrs d'avoir repéré deux ou trois personnes louches chez les Gryffondor. Et les Serdaigle veillent au grain. Terry a déjà commencé à enquêter sur ses camarades. Ce qui nous inquiète comme tu le sais, ce sont les Serpentard. »

Ellina hocha la tête.

« Puisque vous êtes les seuls à avoir un minimum d'infos sur l'état de la guerre, tu peux me dire où ça en est? »

Hermione regarda autour d'elle et baissa la voix:

« Les Aurors sont sans arrêt en état d'alerte. Le profes…je veux dire Rogue a été repéré, mais il a de nouveau disparu. On pense qu'il est dans le cercle d'élite des Mangemorts. Azkaban est en situation de crise. Une partie des Loups-Garous est de notre côté, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas le cas de tous, sans parler des Détraqueurs, des Vampires et d'on ne sait quoi encore. On pense avoir une chance de se faire des Géants nos alliés à présent. En Europe, la guerre a fait rage cet été, et il y a eu plusieurs victimes. » Ses yeux brillèrent et sa voix faiblit. « Comme un Auror, Hoctave Persorn. Et il y a eu des victimes en Angleterre aussi. »

« Percy Weasley. » fit doucement Ellina. Elle l'avait lu dans les journaux. Il avait été tué lors d'une attaque au ministère cet été. D'après le peu qu'elle savait sur les Weasley, Percy n'avait plus tellement été en contact avec sa famille, mais elle ne doutait pas que ça avait dû être un choc pour eux.

Ravalant ses larmes, Hermione hocha la tête.

« Ca a été des moments très difficiles. »

« Je connais une Auror. Elle s'appelle Tonks. Mais je n'ai pas de nouvelle d'elle. »

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire pour la rassurer, et Ellina s'en sentit soulagée.

« Je la connais aussi. Elle va bien, elle a juste été blessée il y a quelques semaines d'après ce que je sais, mais rien de grave. Et tu ne devineras jamais. »

La curiosité d'Ellina fut tout de suite piquée quand elle vit le sourire de la Préfète en Chef.

« Quoi? »

« Elle est avec quelqu'un depuis deux mois et demi. »

« Qui? »

« Remus Lupin. »

« Le professeur Lupin! Vraiment? » Hermione hocha la tête et Ellina eut un petit rire. « Heureusement qu'il y a ce genre de nouvelles à côté des malheurs. »

« C'est vrai. » souffla Hermione.

« Tu sais, Susan a eu une bonne idée il y a quelques jours. »

« C'est à dire? »

« Elle se demandait pourquoi nous ne referions pas un club comme lorsque nous étions en cinquième année, pour pratiquer la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et nous entre aider. Je suis certaine que Potter et toi, et certains autres de nos camarades, auraient des sorts très intéressants à nous apprendre, ou même des potions utiles. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« C'est une idée. Mais nous ne pourrions pas faire cela dans le dos des profs de nouveau. »

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir la directrice? Tu es Préfète en Chef, Gryffondor, meilleure élève de l'école et elle t'aime bien, tu as toutes tes chances. »

« Je ne ferais pas cela seule. »

« Une délégation? »

« Oui. Il faudrait qu'on prépare cela, pour la semaine prochaine. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Deux représentants de chaque Maison, ce serait bien. »

« Euh…on aura sûrement pas de Serpentard. Même si certains pourraient être intéressés, ils auraient bien trop peur des représailles de leurs camarades. »

« Alors on ouvrira sans eux. Ce sera en libre entrée. Peut-être deux fois par semaine. Personne ne serait obligé d'y venir chaque fois, et les professeurs seraient les bienvenus pour donner leurs conseils. »

« Ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne idée de l'ouvrir à toutes les années. Ça risquerait de ralentir les autres, et puis les plus jeunes sont assez nerveux comme ça. »

« C'est vrai. On devrait l'ouvrir à partir de la quatrième année. J'en parlera chez les Gryffondor. Je pense à Ginny Weasley pour m'accompagner. Elle a une bonne argumentation à l'oral. Chez les Serdaigle, Terry viendra sûrement, bien sûr. Il choisira lui-même un de ses camarades. Je te laisse voir avec les Poufsouffle? »

« Susan ne voudra jamais y aller, même si c'est son idée. Tu sais comme elle est vis à vis des profs, elle perd tous ses moyens. Ernie serait bien si seulement il pouvait mieux réfléchir avant de parler. Hannah me semble mieux. Elle sera plus que motivée, et sa parole aura d'autant plus de poids qu'elle sait ce que fait la guerre aux familles. Comme Ginny, je suppose. »

« Tu viendras avec Hannah? »

« Si elle veut, oui. »

« Ok. Tu me tiens au courant. »

« Pareil. Oh, au fait, Hermione. Toi et Ronald, vous en êtes où? »

Alors qu'Ellina aurait cru que la jeune fille rougirait, elle fut surprise de la voir soupirer avec exaspération.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dans la tête, celui-là! Un moment il m'ignore et l'autre il enverrait un Chauve-Furie à tous ceux qui s'approchent de moi! »

Refoulant son rire, Ellina hocha la tête.

« Je vois. Il ne se décide pas. »

« A cette allure, je devrais moi-même l'inviter au bal de noël! Mais ça n'arrivera pas! »

Observant son amie partir, Ellina secoua la tête. Puis elle sourit soudainement. Elle venait d'avoir la preuve que, malgré la guerre et les dangers qui planaient autour d'eux, tous restaient des adolescents et jeunes adultes, envers et contre tout.

**HHHHH**

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Grand Salon samedi, Ellina vit que Sallington était déjà présente. Elle était assise à une table avec McLane et Dallon, un garçon blond de sixième année, Serpentard bien sûr. Lorsqu'Ellina s'approcha, McLane et Dallon saluèrent leur amie et partirent.

« Salut, Poufsouffle. »

Ellina hocha la tête et s'assit. Elle sortit une plume et un parchemin.

« C'est quoi notre sujet déjà? »

Sallington haussa un sourcil.

« Si tu ne connais pas ça, je crois que nous ne sommes pas sorties du chaudron. »

« Je voulais savoir la formulation exacte du prof. » répliqua Ellina, ravalant le sourire qu'elle avait eu en entendant l'expression sorcière. Était-ce une dérivation de la moldue ou était-ce le contraire?

« En quoi les propriétés magiques et naturelles de la plante Epharea peuvent-elle être utiles en Médicomagie psychologique? » récita Sallington.

« Bon. Au moins c'est intéressant comme sujet. C'est déjà ça. »

« Comment ça, déjà ça? Devrais-je le prendre comme une insulte, Scott? »

Ellina leva son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune fille. Sallington passa une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son épaule en la fixant avec un soupçon de colère perçant sa carapace de calme. Puisque la Poufsouffle ne répondait pas, la préfète se pencha imperceptiblement vers elle:

« Sache que faire ce devoir avec l'un des tiens ne m'enchante guère également. » fit-elle, avant d'afficher un petit sourire narquois lorsque Ellina tiqua.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? »

« A ton avis? »

« J'espère avidement que tu fais référence à mon blason, même si c'est injustifié, et non pas à ma famille. »

« Et sinon quoi? »

Ellina ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille l'horripilait autant, mis à part ses dires, bien sûr. Peut-être était-ce à cause du serpent qu'elle arborait fièrement à la poitrine. Peut-être à cause de son calme si indifférent et posé. Peut-être à cause de sa voix agréable mais ironique. Ou peut-être à cause de ses grands yeux marrons aux étranges touches miel qui reflétaient son amusement, son intelligence et sa défiance.

« Que tu fasses partie des petits blaireaux est révélateur. » continua Sallington, puisque Ellina n'avait pas répondu, encore une fois.

La Poufsouffle cacha rapidement sa gêne au fait qu'elle était restée là sans rien dire, juste à fixer la préfète comme une idiote. Et elle dissimula sa curiosité face à la remarque de l'héritière par du dédain. N'empêche, qu'avait-elle bien pu vouloir dire par cette remarque?

« Tu es si fière d'être dans la si noble Maison de ce grand Salazar Serpentard. » dédaigna Ellina. « C'est sûr qu'on voit tout de suite ce que tu y trouves. Tes petits et chers amis Tyrnor, Malefoy, Zabini, sans oublier cette horriblement laide et stupide Bulstrode. »

Sallington croisa les bras et lui sourit, ses yeux brillant étrangement tout à coup. Elle eut un petit rire:

« Mes quoi? Nous on appelle ça des camarades, pas des amis. S'il le fallait, je pourrais très largement me passer d'eux. Et si l'occasion se présentait… » Elle fit un signe vague de la main.

« Ah oui. La si célèbre entraide Serpentard. Se poignarder dans le dos dès que le moment est propice. »

Sallington fit mine de réfléchir une seconde, puis elle hocha la tête.

« C'est à peu près ça. Seulement pour le bien de tous, bien entendu. »

« Egocentriques et froids jusqu'au bout. »

« Je préfère réalistes et fiers. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, Scott. J'adore être à Serpentard. » fit-elle, soudainement plus froide. « Alors évite de venir dénigrer ma Maison. »

« Pareil pour Poufsouffle, Sallington. Sans parler de mes origines. »

« Bien. »

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Ellina abandonna. Elle était coincée avec la préfète de toute façon, alors autant mettre à profit ce temps pour avoir une note correcte à leur devoir.

Elles passèrent un peu de temps à lister leurs idées sur leur sujet et leurs opinions, et elles convinrent d'un rendez-vous à la bibliothèque le dimanche suivant.

Ellina partit en direction des quartiers des Poufsouffle, à la fois frustrée et satisfaite.

**HHHHH**

« Tu crois qu'elle va l'aimer? » lui demandait Timrus pour la centième fois de la journée, au moins.

Il tenait dans ses mains un fin collier d'argent duquel pendait un pendentif de cristal représentant un aigle. Ensorcelé, le cristal était bleu, le même bleu que les Serdaigle arboraient, et les yeux du rapace brillaient d'une riche couleur bronze. Et si on le touchait avec une pointe de baguette magique, il se transformait en un blaireau jaune canari aux yeux noirs.

Ellina lui sourit avec assurance. Susan et elle avaient aidé Timrus avec les enchantements.

« Mais oui, Timmy. » souffla t-elle avec exaspération. « Anna va adorer. Elle adore Poudlard, et elle adore Serdaigle. Et puisqu'elle t'adore, elle adore Poufsouffle. Elle va aimer son cadeau d'anniversaire. Ne t'en fait pas. »

Ils allaient en direction de la Grande Salle, mais ils étaient encore au quatrième étage. Tim devait retrouver sa petite amie un peu plus loin. Il voulait lui offrir le collier avant le repas.

La tension des dernières semaines avaient fait place à une excitation palpable ces derniers jours. On était mercredi soir, et le match Serpentard/Serdaigle avait lieu samedi après-midi. C'était un événement que beaucoup attendait, autant par amour du Quidditch que par envie de se défouler et pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Timrus alla retrouver Anna, et Ellina continua le chemin seule. Les couloirs étaient presque vides, peu d'élèves passaient par là et encore moins se baladaient seuls cette année. C'était pour cela que la jeune fille fut surprise d'entendre des voix provenir du couloir suivant. Des voix de filles. Elle se stoppa et, privilégiant la prudence, se cacha discrètement à un angle avant de pointer sa baguette vers elle-même.

« Caméléonis. » murmura t-elle.

Elle sentit aussitôt le sortilège fonctionner, et son corps prit les couleurs de ce qu'il y avait directement derrière elle, la dissimulant presque totalement aux yeux des autres. Ainsi rassurée, elle avança davantage et observa la scène qui se présentait à elle.

Des filles étaient rassemblées devant les toilettes. Toutes des Serpentard. Il y en avait six, trois de première année, deux de deuxième année et une de troisième année. Cinq d'entre elles entouraient la dernière, une petite fille de première année un peu potelée, aux cheveux noirs tout frisés et aux grands yeux bleus derrière des lunettes épaisses qui lui donnaient un air assez éberlué. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle baissa la tête. Les autres riaient.

« La honte! Tu te prétends une sorcière digne de Serpentard et tu ne sais même pas ça? » ricanait une petite blonde.

« Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper, c'est pas possible. Tu aurais plus ta place avec les rejetons de moldus. »

Ces mots que la grande maigre de troisième année prononça firent serrer sa mâchoire à Ellina. Elle détesta d'emblée cette sale gosse.

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher avec la Geignarde dans ses toilettes! »

Les moqueries devaient durer depuis un certain temps, et la première réaction d'Ellina fut d'aller mettre un terme à cette odieuse scène. Mais elle douta. Si ça avait été d'une toute autre Maison dont il avait s'agi, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Pourtant dans l'état actuel des choses, elle se demandait si les petites pestes lui obéiraient, elle qui n'était pas de leur Maison, qui leur était inconnu et qui n'avait aucunement le droit d'autorité d'un préfet.

Pourtant Ellina fut sauvée de la situation par une voix froide et forte venant du fond du couloir.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici? »

Stupéfaite, Ellina observa Sallington s'avancer rapidement vers ses jeunes camarades. Elle observa la scène d'un regard exaspéré et sombre. Les petites Serpentard la reconnurent toutes visiblement et cessèrent leurs rires.

« Rien. » répondit faiblement une rousse en baissant la tête.

Une autre, intimidée, regarda ses pieds et rougit. La troisième année leva les yeux vers la préfète en haussant les épaules, mais malgré toute la bravoure et l'arrogance qu'elle affichait, il y avait bien de la crainte et du respect dans son attitude.

« On ne faisait rien de très mal, Sallington. »

« Ca c'est à moi d'en juger, Sadler. Je vais en toucher deux mots au professeur Criton. Filez toutes à la Grande Salle. On en reparlera. »

Les filles ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Elles désertèrent le couloir en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

Sous le regard stupéfait d'Ellina, Sallington se tourna vers la dernière petite Serpentard qui avait baissé la tête et tentait vainement de cesser de pleurer. Le visage de la préfète perdit ses airs durs et son regard s'adoucit, le rendant chaleureux et…magnifique fut le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit d'Ellina, mais elle le chassa rapidement.

« Eh. » fit Sallington d'une voix qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec le ton dur, autoritaire et froid qu'elle avait eu un instant plus tôt. Sa voix était douce et basse, rassurante. Elle s'accroupit devant la jeune adolescente et lui mit une main sur le bras. « Ca va, ne t'en fait pas. Tu n'auras pas d'ennuis. Ton nom c'est bien Alexine Polton, c'est ça? »

La petite affirma d'un signe de tête.

« Je suis désolée. Je ne…devrais pas pleurer. »

« Pourquoi cela? »

« Ce n'est pas digne d'une Serpentard. »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Sallington, et elle releva la tête d'Alexine gentiment.

« Qui a bien pu te mettre ça en tête? Tes camarades? Les rumeurs sur nous? Le regard qu'ont les autres Maisons sur les Serpentard? Crois-moi. Ça va faire la septième année que je suis une Serpentard, je suis préfète, et je peux te jurer que les Serpentard ont le droit de pleurer s'ils en ont besoin. »

« Mais… » Alexine renifla, semblant intimidée par Sallington, craintive aussi. « Mais je sais pas pourquoi je suis avec vous. »

« A Serpentard? »

« Ma mère était à Poufsouffle, mon père était à Gryffondor. Ce sont tous les deux des sorciers enfants de sorciers, mais…Le Choixpeau a dû se tromper. »

« C'est ce qu'ont dit tes parents? »

« C'est ce que tout le monde dit. Mes parents étaient surpris, mais ils ne sont pas en colère. »

« Tes camarades se moquent de toi à Serpentard. »

« En cours je me débrouille. Mais au dortoir…et puis dans les autres Maisons ils ne veulent pas me parler. »

Sallington eut un sourire ironique.

« C'est parce qu'ils ont peur de toi. » Au regard que lui jeta la petite, Sallington hocha la tête. « Je t'assure. Rappelle-toi. Les Serpentard sont de gros vilains méchants. » Lorsque sa jeune camarade lui fit un petit sourire, Sallington sécha ses larmes. « Le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé. Il ne se trompe jamais, même s'il est tout rapiécé. Tu as ta place parmi nous, comme chacun d'entre nous, et comme chaque élève de cette école a sa place dans sa Maison. »

Alexine observa Sallington se redresser et demanda timidement:

« Même les enfants de moldus? »

Soudainement ses yeux brillèrent et elle eut l'air de se rendre compte de ses mots. Ellina observa avec attention Sallington. Celle-ci ne changea pas son expression ouverte, et elle eut un sourire amusé.

La jeune Serpentard tenta de se rattraper:

« Je…veux dire… »

Mais la préfète interrompit Alexine avec un petit rire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ne va pas répéter cela dans notre Salle Commune, c'est tout, ok? Ce sera notre secret. »

« Le Choixpeau a hésité pourtant. » reprit la première année d'un air triste et abattu.

« Ah oui? Que t'a t-il dit? »

Alexine eut l'air inquiète de l'intérêt de Sallington. Elle répondit d'une petite voix:

« Qu'il voyait des choses en moi. Du potentiel. De l'esprit. De l'altruisme. Mais aussi de la loyauté et…et il voulait m'envoyer à Poufsouffle. »

Sallington eut un petit rire amusé, mais ça n'était en rien moqueur. Encore inquiète, Alexine l'observait avec attention.

« Décidément, c'est la semaine Poufsouffle. » fit Sallington pour elle-même, et Ellina retint une protestation de justesse. « Mais il a choisi Serpentard pourtant. »

Alexine hocha la tête.

« Parce qu'il a vu de l'ambition et du machiavélisme. Et il a dit que je saurai quoi faire de toutes mes capacités à Serpentard. »

« Du machiavélisme, hein? Pas de doute, c'est chez nous que ta place se trouve. Et tu penses que ce n'est pas le cas parce que tu ne te sens pas bien parmi les autres? »

« Ils se moquent tous de moi. »

« Certains de nos camarades sont des crétins, d'autres sont trop fiers pour laisser tomber les apparences et d'autres encore sont des jaloux congénitaux ou des arrogants vauriens. Mais ne les laisse pas te dégoûter de cette école. Poudlard est un endroit magique et merveilleux. Et il y a des tas de raisons d'être fier de faire partie de la Maison Serpentard. Contrairement à ce que tu as certainement entendu, il n'y a pas que des mauvais sorciers qui sont sortis d'ici. Les professeurs Slughorn, Criton et Vector sont tous des anciens Serpentard. Et même la célèbre Jenya Kaldwell était une Serpentard. Et tu sais ce qu'elle est devenue? L'une des plus grandes fondatrices d'Orphelinats Magiques et l'inventrice du sortilège Canarusco. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Un sort qui aide les enfants déprimés, tristes ou faibles. Serpentard est une noble Maison. Je suis fière d'en faire partie. » Elle toucha légèrement l'écusson sur la robe d'Alexine. « Et tu peux être fière de porter ça chaque jour. Ne laisse pas les autres te dire le contraire, que ce soit ceux qui te disent que tu n'en es pas digne, ou ceux qui te dénigrent justement parce que tu es de Serpentard. Je sais qu'en ce moment notre Maison doit te sembler hostile, et sombre, et dangereuse, avec tout ce qu'il s'y passe. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. La guerre a infiltré notre Maison très rapidement l'année passée. Je peux pourtant t'assurer malgré ça que tu peux dire avec fierté que tu es une Serpentard. Et puis, eh, le vert et l'argent, c'est classe. »

« Alors le Choixpeau n'a pas fait d'erreur? »

« Non. Et si tu veux tout savoir, pour moi aussi il a hésité. Et pour beaucoup des élèves de cette école, le Choixpeau a hésité. Alors. Dis m'en plus sur tes camarades de classe. »

« Je ne voudrai pas faire la gamine, mais ils m'embêtent. » Elle baissa la tête. « Parce que j'ai un peu de kilos en trop et que j'ai des grosses lunettes et que je suis petite. »

« Moi je te trouve mignonne, et tu as de très jolis yeux. Si tu veux, je connais un sortilège pour tes lunettes qui les rendra très discrètes et fera que les gens qui te regarderont ne les remarqueront presque pas. »

« C'est possible? »

« Eh, je suis une sorcière, tout comme toi. Et je te promet te jeter ce sort, si tu fais quelque chose pour moi. »

Ellina secoua la tête. Ces Serpentard, toujours à mettre des conditions de partout.

Alexine observait Sallington avec ses grands yeux bleu glace qui étaient comme agrandis par ses épaisses lunettes. Ça lui donnait un air amusant. Sa crainte de la préfète s'était envolée au cours de la conversation grâce à l'attitude de celle-ci.

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle finalement.

« Pourquoi les filles se moquaient de toi tout à l'heure? »

Alexine rougit, gênée. Sa voix baissa, si bien qu'Ellina n'entendit pas ce qu'elle dît.

« Oh. » fit Sallington en réponse. « Je vois. Hum, c'est la première fois? » Alexine hocha la tête. « Et tu ne sais pas comment faire. Pas de problème, je vais t'expliquer tout ça. Et maintenant, quand tu auras un problème, ou des doutes sur ta place à Serpentard, tu pourras venir me voir. Je serais ton préfet attitré, en quelque sorte. Allez, viens par là. »

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la première année qui la regardait soudainement avec admiration et reconnaissance et la conduisit dans les toilettes.

« Sallington? Merci. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Kara. »

La porte se referma, et Ellina resta un instant la bouche ouverte avant de secouer la tête, de rompre le sort qu'elle s'était jetée et de marcher rapidement vers la Grande Salle. Toute la scène ne cessait de se rejouer dans son esprit. Sallington, fière, froide, distante et arrogante Sallington, savait être gentille. Et douce. Et juste. Et affectueuse aussi. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Bien sûr Alexine Polton était de Serpentard et fille de sorciers, mais Sallington n'avait aucune obligation de rester près d'elle et de la rassurer comme elle l'avait fait. Encore moins de l'aider ainsi. Et tout ce qu'elle avait dit était si juste et si…Pourquoi Sallington avait-elle été aussi géniale auprès de la première année, alors qu'elle était aussi agaçante et indifférente auprès de tous les autres?

Décidément, Ellina ne comprenait rien à cette fichue fille.

Elle s'installa à la table des Poufsouffle et vit tout de suite à la mine réjouie de Timrus qu'Anna avait aimé le présent. Ils avaient déjà presque terminé l'entrée lorsqu'elle commença à manger, évitant les questions de ses amis.

Dix minutes plus tard, Sallington et la jeune Polton entrèrent. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur table, la préfète gratifiant les quelques jeunes moqueuses de sa Maison d'un regard noir. Les filles, qui les avaient regardées entrer avec attention, replongèrent aussitôt leur nez dans leur assiette. Alors qu'Alexine allait s'asseoir près d'un groupe de première et deuxième année, Sallington lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui dit quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune adolescente la regarda avec hésitation et hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de la suivre. Elles allèrent vers le goupe d'amis de Sallington, qui était la plupart de temps composé de McLane et de quelques sixième et cinquième années. La préfète leur parla et McLane, Dallon et un grand brun costaux de cinquième année du nom de Blumgard hochèrent la tête. Sallington s'assit à côté de McLane et de son autre côté la rousse Oriane Kopern se décala vers son ami Speedlam, laissant Alexine s'asseoir entre elle et la préfète de septième année. La petite, intimidée, resta près de Sallington qui avait déjà entamé une conversation avec ses amis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait? » demanda Ernie qui avait remarqué le manège.

Ellina haussa les épaules.

« Elle se fait une amie. »

« Vous avez vu la tête des autres, comme les petits des premières années ou Tyrnor et Zabini? » remarqua Hannah.

Justin hocha la tête.

« Pour moi ça ressemble plutôt à une mise sous protection. Maintenant que la gamine mange à côté de Sallington, elle est sûre d'être aux bonnes grâces de tous les Serpentard. Ca a le même effet que si Sallington criait que s'en prendre à Polton serait comme s'en prendre à elle et ses plus proches amis. »

« Comment tu sais son nom? » s'étonna Ellina.

Justin lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

« Je fais attention aux Répartitions, moi. Et puis elle a une tête rigolote. »

« Ca doit se corser chez les Serpentard, si Sallington affiche ainsi ses intentions à la vue de tous. »

Timrus et les autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

**HHHHH**


	4. La gloire et la guerre des serpents

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 4 : La gloire et la guerre des serpents.**

Le samedi après midi était presque ensoleillé. Un temps idéal pour un match. Un ronronnement de discussion et une aura d'excitation et d'anticipation provenaient de toutes les tribunes. Bien entendu, la plupart des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle (sinon la totalité) scandait les noms des joueurs de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Le coup de sifflet retentit, le match débuta.

Serdaigle domina au départ, et les Serpentard se prirent directement quatre buts. Ellina criait et applaudissait avec les autres, observant ce match qui commençait bien pour leurs favoris. Mais très vitre elle s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait. Les Serdaigle contrôlait parfaitement la situation…trop parfaitement. Elle cessa de siffler et observa plus attentivement le jeu.

Les poursuiveurs bleus évitaient les verts avec aisance. Mais d'un autre côté, les serpents n'essayaient pas vraiment de reprendre le souafle, et Tyrnor devant les anneaux accomplissaient des figures semblant plus acrobatiques que destinées à stopper la balle. Plus que sa prestation, c'était le petit rictus qu'Ellina vit sur ses lèvres grâce à ses jumelles magiques qui la gêna. Quant aux batteurs, alors que ceux de Serdaigle tapaient à répétition dans les cognards, Sallington et Speedlam se contentaient de voler autour des autres joueurs Serpentard pour les protéger.

Ellina ne fut pas la seule à se demander ce que ces serpents préparaient comme mauvais coup. La capitaine des Serdaigle, poursuiveuse, les observait avec appréhension et méfiance. Le jeu des bleus était devenu plus tranquille, moins rapide, plus…endormi. Les yeux d'Ellina brillèrent de compréhension, à l'instant même où Urquhart faisait un signe vers son équipe.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait, et les cris cessèrent progressivement.

Le souafle quitta les mains des bleus quand le capitaine des Serpentard le leur retira et le passa à ses deux coéquipiers, Vaisey et Pritchard. Leur vitesse accéléra soudainement, aussi bien celle de vol que celle de leurs passes. Tyrnor sourit d'anticipation et de victoire et cessa ses acrobaties. Alors que Speedlam plongeait en dessous des joueurs, Sallington tira sur son balai et accéléra brusquement vers le ciel, avant de faire un looping serré impressionnant. Elle tendit sa batte et frappa un grand coup dans le cognard qui passait juste en dessous d'elle alors qu'elle avait encore la tête en bas. Le tir, aussi puissant que précis, atteignit le bras tendu d'un poursuiveur bleu qui s'approchait de Vaisey et du souafle qu'il tenait. Il hurla de douleur et s'écarta vivement de son adversaire. Après une rapide passe vers Pritchard, Vaisey récupéra le souafle et marqua un but que le gardien de Serdaigle fut loin de pouvoir arrêter.

« C'est pas vrai! » cria Justin de dépit.

« Le temps Malefoy est bien terminé. C'est vrai qu'ils sont forts, les enfoirés. » souffla Ernie.

Et le but de Vaisey ne fut que le premier. Endormis durant tout le début du match, les Serdaigle ne parvenaient pas à suivre le rythme soudainement déchaîné des Serpentard. Leur stratégie, si simple pourtant, avait fonctionné à merveille. Ils s'étaient servis du souvenir de la médiocre équipe dominée par Malefoy pour faire croire à leur propre médiocrité avec aise. Les nouveaux joueurs des serpents étaient étonnamment doués, et ils s'étaient manifestement très bien entraînés. Et, le plus surprenant pour des Serpentard, ils jouaient très bien ensemble.

Ce fut dix buts qui furent ainsi marqués dans la foulée par les verts. Le peu d'occasions que les Serdaigle eurent furent arrêtées par Tyrnor. Un seul de leurs essais passa. Ils étaient déstabilisés par le jeu des Serpentard et certainement par les provocations que ces tricheurs leur envoyaient avec des sourires suffisants, narquois et moqueurs.

Tous comprirent très rapidement pourquoi les Serpentard avaient consenti à prendre une fille dans leur équipe cette année. Sallington volait avec vitesse et précision, et une aisance surpassant largement celle de la plupart des autres joueurs de Poudlard. Ses figures parfaites frôlaient l'inconscience et l'insolence tant elle prenait des risques et bravait les lois du vent, de la gravité et de la nature. Sans parler de sa capacité extraordinaire à anticiper les mouvements des cognards et à les envoyer exactement là où elle le souhaitait. Dans cette optique, elle était aussi bonne batteuse qu'Harry Potter était un bon attrapeur.

Le match continua ainsi sous les cris ravis de la tribune de Serpentard et l'incompréhension, la stupéfaction et le dépit des autres. Chaque manœuvre et but des verts portaient ses fruits, et si jamais un poursuiveur faisait montre d'essayer de reprendre le souafle, Sallington et Speedlam se chargeaient de le dérouter. Ils ouvraient ainsi parfaitement la voie à leurs poursuiveurs, tout en les défendant efficacement. Les batteurs de Serdaigle essayèrent bien de mettre leurs deux homologues au tapis, ou du moins de les perturber, mais sans succès.

Lorsque le vif d'or apparut, tous retinrent leur souffle. Avec un score de 190 à 50 pour les Serpentard, la seule chance de les écraser était la petite balle dorée. Mais une telle pression eut raison du manque d'expérience du tout jeune attrapeur de Serdaigle, un petit deuxième année très doué, mais pas assez face à Harper.

La tribune de Serpentard explosa définitivement de joie, et leur équipe vint entourer son attrapeur, des sourires ravis aux lèvres.

Madame Bibine prononça le résultat fatidique:

"Serpentard l'emporte à 340 contre 50!"

Ellina soupira, alors que ses camarades grognaient.

« Ils ne vont plus arrêter de chercher à nous humilier maintenant. » marmonna Ernie. « On va en recevoir plein la gueule. »

« C'est sûr qu'ils ont réussi leur coup. » fit Hannah, dépitée. « Personne ne s'y était attendu. »

« Qui pourrait s'attendre à ça? Serpentard n'a jamais aussi bien réussi un match en sept ans de scolarité. »

« Heureusement que ces deux enflures de Rogue et Malefoy ne sont plus là pour le voir. La gloire des serpents. Eurk. » grogna Timrus.

« On va avoir du fil à retordre. » fit Susan. « D'un côté Potter et son équipe, de l'autre les Serpentard et leurs nouveaux styles. »

« En plus ils n'ont quasiment pas triché. » dît à contrecoeur Phillips, de cinquième année, batteur dans leur équipe. « Faut bien l'avouer. On ne peut même pas se raccrocher à ça. »

« Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne le feront pas quand ils se sentiront en danger. » Fit Timrus.

Ellina haussa les épaules, alors qu'ils avaient atteint l'herbe et sortaient de la tribune.

« En tout cas, si on ne veut pas que la coupe leur revienne cette année, il va falloir jouer comme des dieux. »

Sa remarque fut accueillie par un silence presque accusateur.

**HHHHH**

« Ellina ! Ellina ! »

« Quoi ? » grogna la jeune fille en se cachant sous sa couverture.

« Debout ! Lève-toi, fainéante ! »

« Hannah, c'est dimanche. »

« Il est déjà 9h30, et je te rappelle que tu dois rejoindre Sallington pour votre devoir ! »

« Oh non. »

Après quelques minutes, Ellina n'eut d'autre choix que de se lever. Une douche plus tard, elle descendait dans la Salle Commune et rejoignait Timrus, Susan et Ernie qui discutaient, assis sur un canapé.

« Hey. » fit Timrus en la voyant arriver.

Elle leur fit un signe de tête et s'approcha.

Susan l'observa avec amusement.

« Hannah est arrivée à te tirer du lit ? Excellent. »

« Très drôle. Bon, faut que j'y aille. »

« Bonne chance, Ellie. »

Ellina se figea. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer et comme une décharge électrique parcourir son corps.

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! » fit-elle entre ses dents, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie.

Elle eut vaguement conscience de voir du coin de l'œil Timrus frapper le bras d'Ernie avec mécontentement, mais ne se stoppa pas pour autant.

Les couloirs étaient plutôt déserts un dimanche matin. Le Grand Salon aussi, d'ailleurs. Ellina s'assit à une table et ouvrit son sac avant d'en sortir un parchemin et une plume. Mais ses émotions tournaient en elle avec un rythme déchaîné, et elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ernie ouvre sa bouche avant de penser, comme à son habitude ?

Et bien sûr, juste quand elle aimerait avoir quelque chose – n'importe quoi – sur lequel focaliser ses pensées, cette fichue Serpentard était en retard pour faire ce foutu devoir !

Enervée, Ellina fouilla dans ses affaires et en sortit un vieux grimoire traitant de médicomagie psychologique. Mais alors qu'elle refermait son sac ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite pochette noire qu'elle avait toujours avec elle. Soupirant et jurant intérieurement elle s'en saisit dans un geste lent.

Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle se retrouva face à face avec une famille figée dans l'immobilité de la photographie moldue, la première des trois contenues dans la pochette. A gauche de l'image, Martin Scott souriait en observant l'objectif, ses yeux verts (dont Ellina avait hérité) brillaient. Petit, plutôt enveloppé, les cheveux châtains, l'instituteur avait tout du gentil bonhomme. Il tenait par la main une fillette de six ans, petite Ellina miniature. L'enfant riait, elle avait l'air libre. Elle _était_ libre. Libre et heureuse. Qu'elle était naïve à cet âge-là ! Et sur la droite se tenait une jeune femme, grande, belle et mince, aux longs cheveux châtains clairs. Les rayons du soleil y faisaient apparaître des reflets roux. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur son mari et sa fille. Sabrina Scott, elle, avait tout de la bonne mère de famille, douce et attentionnée.

« Intéressant. » fit une voix derrière Ellina.

Celle-ci sursauta, referma la pochette et la fourra dans son sac, jetant un regard noir à Sallington qui avait fait le tour de la table et s'asseyait face à elle.

« Mais un peu trop statique pour moi. » continua la Serpentard avec son ton éternellement posé.

Toujours aussi perturbée, et furieuse d'avoir été ainsi surprise dans ce moment, Ellina répliqua d'une voix sèche :

« Tu es en retard. »

Si elle fut surprise par son ton, Sallington ne le montra aucunement. Son visage resta neutre, totalement calme, comme toujours. Mais ses yeux…c'était dans ses yeux qu'Ellina arrivait à détecter ces émotions et réactions que la Serpentard cachait quotidiennement, ces sentiments qu'elle avait si aisément montré à la jeune Alexine quelques jours plus tôt.

« En effet. » acquiesça la préfète. « Je suis en retard. »

« Quoi ? Vous avez trop fait la fête hier suite à ce match ? »

« Il y a eu une petite fête. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis en retard. On peut passer au travail, ou tu veux que j'aille chercher un mot de mon directeur de Maison ? »

Se sentant stupide, Ellina secoua la tête. Elles se mirent au travail. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles s'apprêtaient à partir et à se séparer que Sallington fit un autre commentaire sur la photo.

« Jolie famille, Scott. »

C'était dit simplement, avec juste une petite pointe de moquerie dans le ton. Ellina se tendit et passa son sac sur son épaule.

« Ce n'est pas ma famille. » répliqua t-elle. Et avant que la Serpentard n'ajoute quoi que ce soit à cela, elle partit en lançant une dernière phrase : « Jolie prestation de quidditch hier, Serpentard. »

Puis elle sortit du Grand Salon, ignorant les regards intéressés, curieux ou désapprobateurs qui avaient été posés sur elles deux durant les deux dernières heures. Voir deux élèves de septième année Poufsouffle et Serpentard collaborer sans heurt était surprenant, surtout par les temps qui couraient.

**HHHHH**

« Vous êtes au courant ? » demanda Hannah en s'asseyant près d'Ellina, Ernie et Tim sur un banc cet après-midi là.

La préfète était accompagnée de Terry Boot et Lavande Brown.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? »

« Ce qu'il y a, Timrus, c'est que ce matin chez les Serpentard a eu lieu une bataille rangée. » annonça Lavande.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

Terry haussa les épaules.

« Un désaccord. Deux clans se sont formés parmi les élèves et, étant les nobles Serpentard qu'ils sont, les sortilèges ont fusé. »

« Comment vous le savez ? » interrogea Tim.

« Eh bien ce sont deux préfets de Serpentard qui en parlaient. Tyrnor et ce gars de cinquième année, Parkers. Sally-Anne les a entendus, elle l'a rapporté à Hermione qui était pas très loin, et Hermione me l'a dit. »

« Vous avez pas plus de détails ? »

Hannah hocha la tête.

« Si. Parkers, ce sale scroutt à pétard qui traite tous ceux qui sont à sa portée de sang-de-bourbe, et quelques uns de ses copains se sont pris de mèche avec Dallon et Speedlam. »

« Ils sont tous de sixième année, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact, Ernie. Eux trois, et aussi Krane. »

« Krane était dans le coup ? »

« Ouais. Et avec Parkers y'avait sa chère cousine, Galler, de cinquième année. »

« Et ils se sont battus ? »

« T'es lent ou quoi, MacMillan ? » se plaignit Lavande. « Oui, ils se sont battus. Un clan, contre l'autre. Krane, Dallon et Speedlam contre Parkers, Galler et on ne sait qui d'autre. »

« Deux secondes. Dallon et Speedlam, ce sont pas les gars qui sont souvent avec Sallington et McLane, avec cette fille de cinquième année aussi, hum…Kopern ? »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Terry. « Comme Hermione et moi l'avons remarqué, à Serpentard les clans sont de plus en plus clairs. Ils ne cachent même presque plus leurs alliances. Très bientôt, ça éclatera et on verra les différents groupes. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disaient, Parkers et Tyrnor ? » demanda Timrus.

Hannah haussa les épaules :

« Ils s'engueulaient. »

« Bien sûr. » comprit Tim. « Les deux groupes se battaient, mais sans les chefs. »

« Les chefs ? Tyrnor et…Sallington ? » avança Ernie.

« Ces deux-là ne s'entendent pas, mais de là à s'opposer et à s'être déclaré une guerre silencieuse… »

« Non, non, Terry. » contesta Hannah. « Ca se tient ce qu'ils disent. Sallington, depuis la rentrée, se fait moins discrète et elle cherche moins à s'écarter des actions. Et elle ne participe pas seulement aux moqueries. Quant il y a des oppositions, elle est là, au contraire des six dernières années. »

« Oui, et avec ses camarades Serpentard. »

« Mais elle ne les suit pas sur tous les coups. Rappelez-vous. Elle a arrêté Tyrnor quand Ellina et lui s'apprêtaient à se battre, et je l'ai déjà vue souvent calmer l'agressivité des Serpentard les plus jeunes, en faisant son devoir de préfète. »

« Vous croyez que Tyrnor passait un savon à Parkers parce qu'il avait agi sans son autorisation ? »

« En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a eu plusieurs blessures. Parkers s'est pris un sort qui lui a brûlé la moitié d'un sourcil. Et il paraîtrait que Dallon a eu une coupure à l'abdomen. »

Ellina cessa d'écouter, s'excusa et s'en alla, rentrant dans le château. Aucun de ses amis ne s'en formalisa. Ils avaient l'habitude de son attitude silencieuse et étrange, comme ils disaient.

La scène du matin même ne cessait de se rejouer dans l'esprit d'Ellina. Sallington avait été en retard. Et elle avait clairement dit que ce n'était pas à cause de la fête. La préfète avait-elle elle aussi eut une 'explication' avec ses amis ?

**HHHHH**

Quatre jours plus tard, l'AD était recréée. Même si la directrice était au courant, l'opération restait secrète et on en parlait qu'en murmurant. Personne n'était pressé de voir l'information remonter jusqu'aux dévoués au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La première séance eu lieu à 20 heure, le mercredi soir. On y vit des anciens. La plupart des septième année Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle étaient présents, sinon la totalité. Mais il y avait aussi des élèves plus jeunes, à partir de la quatrième année. Aucun Serpentard n'était venu, mais ce n'était pas une surprise.

Cette réunion d'ouverture fut tenue à la Salle sur Demande. Brève, elle consista principalement à présenter son programme et son but. Ce n'était pas seulement un cours pour apprendre les sortilèges puissants de défense, d'attaque et de soin. Mais c'était aussi un cours pour apprendre à travailler avec les autres, à se couvrir, à se défendre, à s'allier dans un combat. Tout le monde s'était attendu à ce que Potter prenne les commandes. Il parla bien pendant un moment, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui prit la direction de la séance après cela. Hermione Granger s'en chargea, après un signe de tête de Potter. Un élève de Serdaigle s'y opposa, mais Ronald Weasley s'interposa et lui proposa qu'Hermione leur fasse une démonstration de ses talents qui, selon l'arrogant Serdaigle, étaient sûrement pas très élevés. Hermione n'avait pas eu l'air très enthousiaste d'avoir à engager un duel contre le camarade de Terry Boot. Pourtant, elle envoya son adversaire au tapis en quelques secondes, et ce avec des sortilèges que la plupart des élèves présents ne connaissaient pas. Ce qui avait impressionné l'audience, c'était aussi le fait qu'Hermione avait lancé ces sorts puissants sans ouvrir la bouche.

Avec un sourire satisfait, Ronald leur avait annoncé qu'Hermione, Potter, Ginevra Weasley et lui avaient tous reçu un entraînement intensif cet été. Une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, il avait insisté sur le fait qu'Hermione était sans conteste la plus douée après Harry, tout cela en regardant le Serdaigle.

Cette scène avait particulièrement amusé Ellina. Il était bien clair que quiconque médisait Hermione aurait à faire à Ronald. Et le fait qu'elle savait que la Préfète en Chef se désespérait de voir un jour le rouquin faire le premier pas ne rendait tout cela que plus distrayant.

En tout cas, ce vendredi là, la nouvelle rumeur était sur toutes les lèvres. La sœur Weasley et Harry Potter étaient ensemble. Ils avaient cherché à cacher ce fait le plus longtemps possible, mais à présent que ça se savait, on les voyait davantage tous les deux. Après un dîner, alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la Grande Salle, Lavande rapporta à Susan que le Survivant et la préfète de sixième année avaient commencé à sortir ensemble durant l'été, et que c'était très sérieux entre eux. Le sujet se déporta sur Hermione et Ronald, et Lavande poussa un soupir navrant. Elle déplora le fait que son aventure passée avec Ron ne lui donnait pas plus d'ascendant sur le pauvre garçon, qui n'avait pas la moindre lueur de clairvoyance en ce qui concernait les filles. Ellina apprit durant la conversation que Hermione, bien qu'ayant droit à une chambre et une salle de bain à part en tant que Préfète en Chef, avait préféré rester dans le dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lavande, à présent que Parvati n'était plus là. Etait-ce pour pouvoir rejoindre plus aisément Potter et Weasley à n'importe quelle heure ? Et lorsque Hannah les rejoignit et que la conversation dériva sérieusement vers des sujets frivoles, Ellina préféra s'éclipser.

Elle vit Timrus plus loin avec Anna, et renonça à le rejoindre pour lui faire part des pensées qui tournaient dans sa tête depuis quelques jours. A la place, elle marcha lentement vers le dortoir des Poufsouffle, qui se trouvait le long du couloir menant également aux cuisines. Ayant envie de se distraire, Ellina continua son chemin jusqu'à un tableau dont elle chatouilla la poire. Le passage s'ouvrit et elle entra dans les cuisines où nombre d'elfes de maison s'afféraient. Cette vision enchantait toujours autant la jeune fille, tout comme ça l'effarait. Ces petites créatures disgracieuses qui servaient de domestiques lui étaient sympathique, mais elle adhérait assez aux propos d'Hermione les concernant. Peut-être était-ce que chez les moldus beaucoup auraient considéré ce traitement comme cruel.

« Oh ! Oh ! Miss Ellina ! »

L'elfe Gaïa se précipita vers elle, semblant ravie. Ellina la connaissait depuis sa troisième année. Ayant fait un très mauvais rêve, perturbée par tout ce fiasco avec Sirius Black, elle était descendue dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle au beau milieu de la nuit, sans se douter qu'elle tomberait sur Gaïa qui ramassait les divers papiers et autres vestiges du passage des élèves. D'un côté, il y avait eu cet elfe mortifié d'être vu, et de l'autre la jeune Ellina, totalement fascinée par cet aspect du monde magique qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il lui avait fallu bien du temps pour convaincre Gaïa de ne pas partir dans un claquement de doigt et de lui expliquer tout cela. Depuis, Ellina venait parfois aux cuisines et à la longue, certains elfes étaient devenus ses amis…enfin autant qu'on pouvait l'être de quelqu'un qui vous regardait et vous parlait comme à un maître et qui voulait se taper la tête avec une casserole dès qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise. En tout cas, cette relation servait grandement lorsque les Poufsouffle voulaient faire une petite fête.

« Bonjour, Gaïa. Je ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas la peine de le demander, miss Ellina. Bien sûr que non, miss Ellina. Mais c'est si gentil à vous de vous en inquiéter. »

« C'est normal. »

Les yeux de l'elfe se remplirent de larmes.

« Oh, miss Ellina est si gentille…mais c'est logique. Miss Ellina est à Poufsouffle, et les jeunes Poufsouffle sont toujours si aimables avec nous. Miss Ellina veut quelque chose ? Est-ce que miss Ellina a faim ? »

« Oh, non, non, Gaïa. Merci. Je – »

« Miss Ellina a sûrement soif alors ? »

« Non, je viens de sortir de table et j'ai très bien mangé, merci. Mais je venais pour… » Ellina réfléchit à la manière de présenter sa requête pour que l'elfe ne se croit pas obligée de lui répondre ou, bien pire, de se mettre les mains dans une gamelle d'eau bouillante après l'avoir fait. « J'aimerais vous demander un service. »

« Un service, Miss Ellina ? Gaïa serait ravie de rendre service à miss Ellina. Gaïa est ici pour rendre service. »

« C'est gentil, merci. J'aimerais savoir si par hasard vous ou vos amis elfes vous avez eu des échos de se qu'il se passe en ce moment. Et si vous saviez comment se déroulent les choses chez les Serpentard. »

Les yeux déjà très larges de l'elfe s'agrandirent.

« Chez les Serpentard ? C'est que vous voyez, miss Ellina, Gaïa et les autres elfes n'aiment pas beaucoup aller chez les Serpentard. Les jeunes gens de Serpentard ne sont pas du tout comme miss Ellina et la plupart des gentils Poufsouffle. »

« Oh. Je vois. C'est vrai. »

Gaïa eut l'air gênée de lire de la déception sur le visage d'Ellina, et elle baissa la voix en regardant autour d'elle. Ellina était certaine que la plupart des elfes ne lui aurait jamais parlé ainsi, mais elle avait appris voilà des années que Gaïa était très âgée, même pour un elfe de maison, et qu'elle était à Poudlard depuis très longtemps. Ainsi, même si elle gardait sa nature peureuse et servile, Gaïa prenait certaines libertés.

« Mais Gaïa peut dire à miss Ellina que les élèves de Serpentard sont tendus. »

« Tendus ? »

« Oh oui, très tendus. Les élèves de Serpentard ont toujours une main près de leur baguette, miss Ellina, et un œil surveillant toujours leurs arrières. Les elfes n'aiment pas du tout allez là-bas, et encore moins ces temps-ci, miss Ellina. Ils sentent dans la magie des cachots la tension. » L'elfe eut un frisson.

« Il y a eu des duels ? »

« Des elfes ont souvent ramassé des débris chez les Serpentard. Et ils ont souvent dû réparer des uniformes et en laver. »

« Oh. »

« Mais Gaïa ne peut en dire plus à miss Ellina. »

« C'est déjà gentil. Merci beaucoup, Gaïa. »

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à partir, Ellina eut soudain une autre idée, et elle se retourna de nouveau vers l'elfe.

« Gaïa, avez-vous déjà entendu parler des Horcruxes ? »

La petite créature sembla blêmir, un drôle de son sortit de sa bouche.

« Dobby en a entendu parler. Mais Gaïa ne devrait pas – »

« Dobby ? »

« Un elfe libre. » Gaïa grimaça, comme si cette simple idée la révoltait. « Il travaille ici, et il connaît bien monsieur Harry Potter. Dobby en a parlé, et Gaïa en avait entendu parler lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans le bureau de monsieur Dumbledore. »

« Est-ce que…est-ce que tu peux m'en parler ? »

« Oh, miss Ellina ne doit surtout pas s'intéresser à de telles choses, oh non ! Pas une jeune sorcière aussi gentille que miss Ellina ! »

« C'est important. »

« Mais miss Ellina ne devrait pas entendre parler de choses aussi noires ! Les morceaux damnés ne sont pas des choses qu'une personne aussi gentille que miss Ellina devrait connaître ! »

« Des…morceaux ? »

« Des morceaux damnés du sorcier damné, le sorcier noir ! Oh, Gaïa sait que monsieur Harry Potter et ses amis et madame la directrice veulent les détruire, alors miss Ellina n'a pas à s'occuper de cela et à risquer sa vie, oh non ! »

« Mais – »

« Miss Ellina ne doit pas poser une autre question à Gaïa. Gaïa n'a pas le droit de répondre. »

Ellina hocha la tête, et quitta les cuisines, perplexe. Des morceaux damnés du sorcier noir ? Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire ? Et est-ce qu'elle avait réellement envie de le savoir ?

Après tout, c'était Potter le grand héros. C'était à lui de s'en soucier et de s'en occuper. Et c'était aux Weasley et à Hermione de l'aider dans sa tâche, et aussi à la directrice McGonagall, et peut-être même à ce mystérieux Ordre que certains élèves semblaient connaître.

Mais certainement pas à elle, Ellina Scott, élève sans importance de Poufsouffle.

Non, ce n'était pas son affaire.

Pourtant, la guerre contre le Seigneur des Cinglés était l'affaire de tous et de chacun. Mais Ellina savait qu'elle aurait un rôle à jouer. Et comme la plupart de ses amis et camarades, elle s'y préparait, autant qu'on pouvait se préparer à l'inéluctable. Quand la grande bataille viendrait, elle serait là, la baguette à la main, pour défendre sa vie, celle de ses amis, celle de son père. Pour défendre Poudlard. Pour défendre ses idéaux. Pour son avenir, leur avenir à tous.

Simplement, elle serait une combattante au milieu d'un tas d'autres, elle ne serait pas remarquée, et elle ne serait pas en première ligne. Laissons cela aux vrais héros, des gens comme Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, qui semblaient presque destinés à les mener tous dans cette épreuve.

Ellina, elle, savait qu'elle n'était pas une héroïne. Et ça lui allait parfaitement.

**HHHHH**

Une semaine plus tard, un samedi matin, Ellina attendait patiemment à la bibliothèque. Plusieurs livres étaient devant elle et elle prenait des notes calmement. Il restait une semaine de classe avant les vacances de la Toussaint, et le devoir commun pour le cours de Criton devait être rendu ce vendredi. Sallington et elle avaient très bien travaillé. Quand elle ne se moquait pas ou ne cherchait pas à la prendre de haut, la Serpentard pouvait être très agréable. En tout cas, elle intriguait de plus en plus Ellina.

Mais pour le moment, le seul sentiment que la Poufsouffle arrivait à ressentir, c'était de l'exaspération. Elle était toujours à l'heure, elle. Ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas de Sallington. En temps normal, Ellina mettait en œuvre sa patience exceptionnelle qui lui avait sûrement en partie valu sa place chez les jaune et noir. Mais au bout d'une heure d'attente veine, même un Poufsouffle exemplaire avait le droit d'être excédé !

Elle ferma d'un geste sec le lourd grimoire, et s'attira un regard noir de cette bonne vieille madame Pince. En cinq minutes elle était sortie de la bibliothèque, et marchait à grands pas.

Franchement, il ne fallait pas pousser ! Pour qui la préfète se prenait-elle ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était l'héritière d'une grande famille de sorciers au sang pur et aux comptes bien remplis et une Serpentard de surcroît que ça lui donnait le droit de la traiter ainsi !

Ellina passa dans le Grand Salon, mais n'y vit pas Sallington, ni aucun de ses amis.

Soupirant bruyamment, elle entreprit de grimper les étages et espéra croiser Hermione, avec laquelle elle aimerait bien discuter de l'AD et de leur cours commun de Métamorphoses. Elle prit un passage secret qui la ferait arriver aux étages plus rapidement. Mais ce ne fut pas la Préfète en Chef qu'elle rencontra, ni aucun de ses amis. Dans l'étroit et long couloir très peu fréquenté, elle vit trois Serpentard, dont un au sol. Sur le mur, il y avait des traces noires là où un sort avait atterri.

Elle s'approcha davantage quand elle reconnut avec stupéfaction Sallington agenouillée près de McLane. Le blond, Dallon, était debout près d'elles.

« Je vous avais prévenues. » faisait celui-ci.

En s'approchant, Ellina put voir que McLane, encore plus pâle que d'ordinaire, assise, avait dû prendre un ou deux sortilèges. Son uniforme était déchiré et du sang coulait d'une coupure à sa tempe, alors que la peau de son poignet était plus rouge, comme légèrement brûlée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Ellina, bien malgré elle.

Elle stoppa ses pas lorsque les trois Serpentard tournèrent la tête vers elle.

« Rien. » fit sèchement Dallon. « Dégage. »

« Il faut l'emmener chez madame Pomfresh. »

« Je t'ai dit de dégager. » répliqua t-il.

Ellina s'avança, l'ignorant, mais il sortit sa baguette.

« Dégage, et ne parle de ça à personne. »

Sallington avait reposé ses yeux sur son amie. Et elle ne leva pas le regard quand elle parla d'une voix neutre mais ferme.

« Laisse-la, Dallon. »

« Mais – »

« Je te dis de la laisser. »

Aussi surprise que le Serpentard, Ellina observa McLane tout en se demandant pourquoi Sallington la défendait ainsi. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Et pourquoi à chaque fois que la préfète le faisait elle sentait une étrange émotion l'envahir ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Rien. » fit Sallington. Elle prononça une formule en levant sa baguette et le sang disparut du visage de son amie. La coupure de McLane semblait refermée.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmenée chez madame Pomfresh ? »

« Ca ne te regarde pas. »

« Parce que vous avez peur qu'on apprenne vos règlements de compte entre Serpentard ? » Aux regards qu'elle reçut, Ellina continua sèchement. « On est tous au courant, du moins la plupart des élèves. »

Sallington aida McLane à se relever.

« Peu importe. C'est à Serpentard que ça se passe, et c'est à nous de gérer la situation. »

« Gérer la situation ? Parce tu appelles ça gérer, toi ? »

Dallon la toisa avec un regard mauvais.

« On ne te permet aucunement de nous juger. »

Sallington eut un sourire amusé, une expression totalement incongrue dans une pareille situation :

« Ellina Scott, voici Kyle Dallon. Dallon, emmène Jenna à la Salle Commune. »

« Ca va, Kara. » grogna celle-ci. « Je ne suis pas en sucre. Je peux rentrer sans aide. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, elle fit quelques pas. Sallington hocha la tête et Dallon, après un dernier regard mauvais vers Ellina, marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir.

« Alors, McLane ? »

« Deux secondes. »

Jenna se tourna vers son amie. Elle parla d'une voix basse, après un regard inquiet en direction d'Ellina, qui ne se gêna pas pour écouter même si elle faisait semblant de s'intéresser à autre chose.

« Ne fait rien d'inconsidéré. »

« Jen, tu me connais, voyons. Je ne fais jamais rien d'inconsidéré. »

« Tyrnor sait, et Zabini sait. A présent on ne pourra plus nier, on va devoir définitivement choisir. Et en septième année, nous ne sommes que nous, Kara. Tu ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de tout ça. »

« Je vais me gêner. »

« C'est dangereux. »

« Il faut que quelqu'un se mettre en travers de sa route, hors de question de laisser ce type prendre le contrôle de la Maison Serpentard. »

« Il t'a prise pour cible, Kara. Ils savent très bien que sans toi, personne n'oserait s'élever contre eux, et après ce que tu as réussi à faire ces dernières semaines ils veulent se venger, ils voudront se venger, et ils ont des connections qui vont bien plus loin que ces murs. »

« C'est une guerre. Je ne veux plus que tu te ballades seule. Applique mes règles, s'il te plait. Même si on a pas de preuve, je suis certaine que Goyle et Zabini sont ceux qui t'ont fait ça. »

« Kara – »

« Dallon t'attend. »

« Et au sujet de…tu sais quoi, tu en es où ? Tu as des nouvelles ? Il faut que ton père prenne une décision rapidement, sinon tu sais ce qu'il se passera. »

« Les Sallington ne s'abaisseront jamais devant les menaces. » répliqua fièrement la préfète.

McLane parut à la fois en colère, abattue et inquiète. Elle partit avec Dallon.

Sallington se tourna par la suite vers Ellina, qui lui renvoya son regard.

« Alors, Poufsouffle, qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, au juste ? »

« Je te rappelle qu'on devait terminer notre devoir aujourd'hui. Je t'ai attendue. »

« Oh. Exact. Ça m'était sorti de la tête. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Ellina soupira. Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir lorsqu'elle avait Sallington en face d'elle.

« Ne prend pas cette mine de blaireau abattu. » se moqua Sallington, ses yeux pétillant.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » La question que retenait Ellina depuis plusieurs semaines sortit soudainement. Elle précisa : « Pourquoi tu es comme ça tout le temps ? Moqueuse, distante, sarcastique. Tu mets volontairement les gens mal à l'aise, tu les dénigres. »

« Certainement parce qu'ils le méritent. »

« Parce que ça t'amuse. »

« Beaucoup. »

« Et c'est pour ça que tu es aussi désagréable tout le temps ? J'ai du mal à y croire. A quel jeu joues-tu ? »

« Un jeu ? »

Pour la première fois, Ellina avait, semblait-il, réussi à déstabiliser Sallington. Et elle fut plutôt fière d'elle.

« Tyrnor veut prendre le contrôle des Serpentard. Et toi tu veux l'en empêcher. »

« Ce qu'il se passe chez les Serpentard ne regarde que les Serpentard. »

« Intéressant. Vous vous battez pour quoi ? La suprématie ? Pour celui qui aura le droit d'imposer sa loi et de tenter d'annihiler tous les élèves qu'il ne jugera pas digne d'avoir sa place à Poudlard ? »

Les yeux de Sallington brillèrent. La couleur miel sembla ressortir davantage dans les iris chocolats, et pendant un instant, Ellina se perdit dans ce regard. Quelque part dans son esprit, elle songea que l'autre jeune fille était magnifique dans la colère.

« De quel droit oses-tu avancer une chose pareille ? Tu ne me connais même pas ! »

« Ca c'est certain, difficile d'apprendre à connaître une fille qui se cache derrière ses défenses ! »

« Moi je me cache ? Et toi, Scott, que fais-tu ? Tes silences durant les conversations en disent plus long que tes paroles, ton regard se voile souvent pour cacher tes blessures, et tu détournes ou coupes court toutes les conversations qui te déplaisent ! »

Stupéfaite, Ellina se tut un instant. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule des deux à savoir observer, ni la seule qui ait porté un fort intérêt à l'autre durant toutes ces séances de travail durant ces trois dernières semaines.

« Je ne te connais peut-être pas, Sallington, mais je sais que tes camarades te suivent et te respectent, alors que d'autres ne rêvent que de te voir tomber. »

« Oh, parce que tu es si clairvoyante. Vas-y, expose ta théorie. » fit la préfète d'un air narquois, son regard ne montrant pourtant aucune étincelle de cet amusement présent d'ordinaire.

« Tyrnor et ses sbires, la plupart suivent ou veulent suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Depuis que Malefoy n'est plus là, Tyrnor veut prendre les rennes. Il a sûrement un lien avec des Mangemorts, si ça n'en est pas un lui-même. Il se sert de sa position de préfet pour arriver à ses fins, comme Parkers et d'autres. »

« Ca, tout le monde aurait pu le deviner. »

« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi Dallon n'est pas avec lui, lui qui est toujours entrain de – »

« Kyle Dallon n'a aucunement envie de voir les sorciers d'origine moldue se faire éradiquer, si c'est ça que tu veux dire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a pas beaucoup de respect pour eux qu'il veut les massacrer pour autant ou s'agenouiller devant un tyran. Et qui te dit que je ne suis pas Mangemort moi-même ? J'ai le sang pur, plus pur encore que celui des Malefoy qui, entre nous, ont au moins deux sang-mêlé quatre générations en arrière et un cracmol six générations plus loin. Oh, petit scoop, ils ont aussi un autre cracmol qu'ils ont grand pris soin de cacher et qui n'est autre que le frère du grand-père de ce cher Drago. Ma famille est très riche, et puissante. Crois-tu que j'ai envie de voir des gens comme toi souiller mon monde ? »

Ces paroles glacèrent un instant le sang d'Ellina. Mais peut-être avaient-elles autant de poids en raison de la personne qui les avait prononcées. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sallington…elle sut que ce n'était aucunement ce que pensait la préfète. Ellina n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Pourquoi son cœur battait plus rapidement dès que cette fille était à proximité, dès qu'elle entendait son nom dans une conversation. Pourquoi son sang ne faisait qu'un tour lorsqu'elle entendait sa voix. Pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir le souffle coupé quand elle était près d'elle comme maintenant, quand elle pouvait sentir son parfum, quand elle pouvait presque la toucher. Pourquoi chaque émotion, chaque réaction, chaque ton ou expression de cette fille s'ancraient si profondément dans son esprit. Pourquoi elle en était venue à pouvoir lister tout un tas de petites manières qu'avait Sallington, comme la façon qu'elle avait de jouer avec sa plume pendant les cours, sa manière de passer ses cheveux en arrière quand elle les avait détachés, ou sa façon de les attacher à l'aide d'un ruban vert, sa façon de tenir sa baguette, sa façon de prononcer son nom aussi…

Et pourquoi elle était si fascinée par ces grands yeux marrons aux étranges touches d'ambre.

« Non. » fit-elle doucement. « Tu n'es pas comme ça. »

Le regard de Sallington brilla. Elle sembla tenter de garder son calme et son indifférence, mais sa soudaine nervosité était visible. Elle s'humidifia rapidement les lèves et croisa les bras. Le premier geste défensif qu'Ellina la voyait faire depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Sallington avait-elle elle aussi le cœur qui battait à fond ? Sentait-elle elle aussi cet étrange…quelque chose dans l'air ?

« Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

« Parce que je le vois. »

« Ah oui ? Et où ? »

Dans tes yeux. Mais Ellina ne le dît pas. Elle se reprit, et parla d'une voix plus forte, plus normale, plus détachée…pourtant, sa gorge était toujours serrée.

« Et puis tu ne m'as jamais traitée de sang-de-bourbe. A moins que tu ne le penses. »

« Non. »

Ce mot surprit autant Ellina que Sallington. Il avait semblé passer les lèvres de la préfète sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Ne souhaitant certainement pas être vue comme altruiste ou gentille, la Serpentard continua :

« Je veux dire, non, sang-de-bourbe n'est pas un terme que j'utiliserai, même en pensée. »

« Alors tu penses réellement que chaque élève a sa place dans cette école. »

« Je pense que tout sorcier sachant se servir de sa baguette pour accomplir de bonnes choses est digne de l'être. »

« Tu-sais-qui ne semble pas rentrer dans ta liste. »

« Crois-tu qu'il y rentrerait ? »

« C'est pour cela qu'ils ont attaqué McLane ? Parce qu'elle partage ta vision des choses ? »

« Ils ont attaqué McLane parce qu'elle est mon amie. Il ne fait pas bon s'opposer aux Mangemorts à Serpentard. Nous ne sommes pas tous mauvais, mais nous sommes tous décidés à suivre nos propres règles. Et les Sallington ne suivront certainement pas des règles allant à l'encontre de ce en quoi ils croient. »

Ellina hocha la tête. Elle savait que cet instant était important. Elle savait que Sallington n'en revenait pas elle-même de parler de tout cela ainsi, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Etait-ce une marque de confiance, d'amitié, de trêve, d'autre chose ? Aucune ne le savait. Ou aucune ne voulait le savoir, et encore moins mettre un nom sur ce qu'elle ressentait.

« McLane semble nerveuse. »

« Jenna est toujours nerveuse. »

« Elle semble s'inquiéter pour les tiens. »

« Les Sallington savent se défendre. Pense plutôt aux tiens. »

« C'est pour les défendre que tu as pris plusieurs jeunes sous ton aile ? Comme cette petite, Polton ? Elle est souvent avec toi. Elle mange à côté de toi, et semble aimer te suivre partout. »

Ellina sourit en pensant à la première année, petite et potelée. Elle avait remarqué une semaine auparavant que ses lunettes étaient dorénavant à peine visibles. Sallington haussa les épaules.

« Je crois qu'elle me prend pour sa protectrice. »

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr. Sallington était sa protectrice, et plus encore. Mais Ellina n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle les avait espionnées.

Soudainement, des voix se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Le groupe d'élèves semblait être juste après l'angle. Ellina se figea en entendant la voix de Tyrnor dans le lot. Elles étaient dans un long couloir étroit, et elles n'auraient jamais le temps de le traverser avant que les autres n'arrivent. Il serait fâcheux pour toutes les deux que Tyrnor les voit ainsi ensemble.

Ellina ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Elle sortit sa baguette d'une main, prit le bras de Sallington de l'autre, et ouvrit une porte préalablement verrouillée plus loin sur leur droite. Elle poussa la préfète à l'intérieur du minuscule endroit, la suivit et ferma la porte. Le placard ou elle ne savait quoi était complètement plongé dans le noir, et tout petit, si bien qu'Ellina fut forcée de s'approcher le plus possible de Sallington, à moins que ce ne fut le contraire. En tout cas, la présence de l'autre fille si près d'elle la figea complètement, et son souffle se prit dans sa poitrine. Si elle bougeait une main ou une jambe elle toucherait sans aucun doute la Serpentard. Elle était si proche d'elle qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son cou, l'odeur de son parfum l'enivrait et elle pouvait même sentir la chaleur que dégageait l'autre jeune fille. Dans le silence si lourd, leur respiration semblait leur percer les tympans, et Ellina était certaine que n'importe qui à des lieux de là pourrait entendre les battements de son cœur.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elles restèrent ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment Ellina se rendit compte que tout bruit avait cessé à l'extérieur et que le danger devait être passé. Elle voulut lancer le sort d'ouverture sur la porte mais lorsqu'elle bougea sa main rencontra celle de Sallington. Figée, Ellina eut soudain un mouvement de recul, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit rapidement dans le couloir, priant de toute son âme pour qu'elle ne soit pas entrain de rougir autant qu'elle ne le pensait. A son plus grand soulagement…et à sa plus grande joie, Sallington avait l'air aussi affectée qu'elle, même si elle savait mieux le cacher. Elle regarda Ellina un court instant, puis détourna les yeux.

« On se voit lundi après-midi pour finir ce devoir ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Hum…à lundi, Poufsouffle. »

Ellina ne répondit pas, et observa le préfète partir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue.

Secouée par ce qu'elle venait brusquement de comprendre, Ellina se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner.

Pourtant, elle ne mangea presque pas et écouta à peine les conversations. Une seule pensée tournait encore et encore dans son esprit.

Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit attirée par une autre fille ? Et non seulement attirée par elle, mais qu'elle ait développé des sentiments pour elle ?

Le soir venu, Ellina ayant très longuement débattu avec elle-même, retirée dans son dortoir, en vint à la conclusion qu'il était fort probable que son intérêt pour Sallington n'ait fait qu'augmenter parce qu'en réalité, plus elle passait du temps à observer la Serpentard, plus elle passait du temps avec elle, et plus elle en venait à l'apprécier. Sallington était très belle. Ellina rougit soudainement en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait souvent regardée comme une fille aurait logiquement dû regarder un garçon. Et elle était intelligente. Bornée. Amusante. Enervante. Brillante. Moqueuse. Sarcastique. Mystérieuse. Rusée. Passionnée. Et sensible aussi. Forte. Mais était-elle forte parce qu'elle le devait ? Elle était celle que beaucoup à Serpentard suivait, celle de laquelle ils attendaient les réponses, les ordres, les solutions, les idées, la guidance. Qui était-là pour la guider, elle ? Pour l'écouter ? Pour la soutenir ?

Ellina tapa dans son coussin. C'était une Serpentard, bon sang ! Non seulement une fille, mais une Serpentard en prime ! Et une sang pur, une héritière ! Et elle, Ellina G. Scott était fille d'un instituteur qui avait du mal à payer les factures, elle avait grandi dans un petit quartier industriel, dans une minuscule maison tombant en ruine !

Pourquoi ? Comme si les choses n'étaient pas assez compliquées comme ça !

Elle avait besoin de parler. Tim était son meilleur ami, mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'il comprenne. Et puis quelle était la position du monde sorcier quant à l'homosexualité ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée ! Elle ne savait même pas comment se passait un mariage, ou une naissance, ou… C'était dingue ! Pourquoi n'écrivaient-ils pas des guides pour ceux provenant du monde moldu ?

Mais à qui pourrait-elle parler, sinon à Tim ? Hannah et Susan ? Elles étaient adorables, et toutes deux venaient d'une grande famille de sorciers, mais elles essayaient toujours de la fiancer avec n'importe quel garçon qui leur passait sous la main, et elles n'avaient que leur copain respectif en tête.

Peut-être que…

Hermione. Depuis leur toute première année, Hermione et elle avaient toujours pu se parler. C'était une amitié étrange qu'elles partageaient. Elles se voyaient de temps en temps pendant l'année scolaire, s'envoyait quelques lettres durant les vacances, et parlaient aussi facilement que si elles vivaient dans le même dortoir. Mais c'était néanmoins une vraie amitié. Et puis Hermione venait du monde moldu elle aussi, elle comprendrait. Elle était si sensible aux autres, et toujours si compréhensive, indulgente… tant qu'on ne parlait pas des règlements. En même temps, comment amener le sujet sur le tapis ? Et puis Hermione avait son lot de problèmes…

Ellina soupira une nouvelle fois. Si elle se retrouvait seule avec Hermione, elle lui en toucherait deux mots. Ou au moins lui demanderait si elle savait comment la société sorcière voyait l'homosexualité. Elle pourrait prétexter qu'elle avait entendu des amis en parler et que ça l'avait intriguée.

Ou alors elle pouvait ne rien dire et voir ce qui allait se passer...

**HHHHH**

Cette dernière semaine se passa rapidement.

La séance avec Sallington fut assez étrange. Elles se tinrent toutes deux à bonne distance de l'autre et évitèrent toutes les deux de rencontrer le regard de l'autre. Toutes les phrases qu'elles échangèrent furent en rapport avec leur devoir. Elles terminèrent assez rapidement et se séparèrent sans un autre mot. Il n'y eut aucune moquerie de la part de Sallington, et Ellina ne lui fit part d'aucune remarque narquoise. Et quelque part, ça lui manqua.

Elles s'évitèrent tout le reste de la semaine. Parfois, les yeux d'Ellina allaient trouver d'eux même Sallington dans la Grande Salle, dans un couloir ou pendant un cours. Et parfois, elle surprenait le regard de la Serpentard sur elle.

Le jeudi, elles se retrouvèrent toutes deux mêlées à une des habituelles altercations. Potter et ses amis échangeaient quelques insultes avec Tyrnor et sa clique. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Ellina comprit que depuis le week-end les choses s'étaient accélérées chez les Serpentard. Parce que lorsque Zabini traita Hermione de sang-de-bourbe, ce ne fut aucun Gryffondor qui vint lui clouer le bec. Mais bel et bien la Serpentard.

« Le sang de Granger sera à jamais plus puissant que celui d'un Zabini. » avait-elle déclaré fortement avec dégoût.

Ca avait littéralement figé tout le monde. Les quelques Gryffondor, Susan et Timrus avaient regardé avec stupéfaction la préfète. Zabini, Tyrnor, Bulstrode et Goyle avaient soudainement fait face à Sallington et McLane, qui avaient été rejoints par Dallon et Krane. Tous se toisaient d'un regard haineux et glacé. Il était alors très clair que la guerre avait été depuis longtemps déclarée entre les vert et argent.

« Sallington. » avait répliqué Tyrnor. « Serais-tu devenue aussi traître à ton blason pour venir en aide à une saleté comme Granger ? Serais-tu aussi traître à ton sang ? »

Un sourire narquois s'était dessiné sur le visage tranquille de la préfète :

« Serpentard restera une noble Maison tant que de nobles étudiants la fréquenteront. Des étudiants fiers, puissants et respectables, qui ne baisent les pieds d'aucun autre sorcier, qui n'attaque personne par derrière encore moins quand il est seul, qui ne s'en prend pas à des enfants de première année, et qui respecte la vie de tous, y compris celle des êtres non-magiques. Des sorciers dignes de ce nom qui savent reconnaître les pouvoirs et l'intelligence d'un autre, même si cet autre n'est pas son compagnon. Hermione Granger saura à jamais une sorcière plus intelligente et puissante que toi, Tyrnor. Quant à ce que tu as dit sur ma famille, je ne trahis aucunement mon sang, car aucun Sallington dans toute l'Histoire n'est jamais mort en traître à ses idées, ni esclave de quiconque. »

Tyrnor avait serré les dents, son regard froid brillant de colère.

« Tu paieras cet affront. Après les sang-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus, les traîtres à leur rang baigneront dans leur sang. »

« C'est une menace ? »

Brusquement, Tyrnor avait eu un rictus. Ellina se souvenait parfaitement de son air assuré, et elle en ressentait encore un malaise. Elle était certaine que ce Mangemort avait une information de plus qu'eux, et elle avait peur pour la Serpentard.

« Oh non, Sallington. Pas une menace. Une promesse. »

Derrière lui, Zabini avait sourit, lui aussi. Mais Sallington ne s'était pas laissée impressionner.

« Nous verrons cela. Et sache encore une chose, Tyrnor. Un Sallington, même s'il baigne dans son sang et agonise, reste fier et fort jusqu'à la mort. »

Après cela, Sallington et ses amis étaient partis sans un regard pour les autres.

Cette scène ne cessait de rejouer dans l'esprit d'Ellina, alors qu'elle était dans son dortoir. C'était samedi et la plupart des élèves avait quitté le château. D'ordinaire, les vacances d'octobre voyaient rester beaucoup de jeunes sorciers, principalement en raison d'Halloween. Mais cette année les familles cherchaient à se réunir le plus possible. Même Hermione, Potter et les Weasley étaient partis. Le père d'Ellina avait préféré qu'elle reste au château. Il aimait la savoir à Poudlard, en sécurité. Et puis il avait un séminaire à Londres durant toute cette semaine, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle reste seule à la maison. D'un côté, ça arrangeait Ellina. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé comment annoncer à son père que sa fille unique en plus d'être une sorcière était homosexuelle.

Tous les Poufsouffle de septième année étaient partis, sauf Ernie. En tout cas, dans tout le château, ils devaient être très peu nombreux. Au déjeuner, Ellina avait compté à peine quarante personnes. Même les professeurs semblaient avoir préféré quitter l'école pour ce premier week-end. La directrice n'était pas présence, mais il n'y avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ellina avait bien remarqué que la plupart du temps son siège était vide ces dernières semaines. Sans doute la guerre lui prenait-elle beaucoup de temps. Et qui savait. Peut-être faisait-elle partie de cet Ordre à la recherche des Horcruxes ?

En tout cas, ce qui était certain, c'était qu'Ellina avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Et plus elle réfléchissait aux mots de Tyrnor envers Sallington, plus elle s'inquiétait.

Elle savait que quelque chose d'horrible s'annonçait, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, son futur y était lié.

**HHHHH**


	5. Rencontres

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 5 : Rencontres**

A part les devoirs, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à Poudlard durant ces vacances. Ce fut pourquoi Ellina passa ses trois premiers jours de répit dans la bibliothèque, dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle et dans le Grand Salon. Ernie était près d'elle assez souvent mais il ne cessait de se plaindre de l'absence de Susan, si bien qu'il finit par exaspérer la jeune fille.

Le professeur Hagrid n'avait pas du tout perdu son enthousiasme quant à Halloween, mais malgré toute la décoration, aucun élève ne semblait avoir le cœur à la fête. Ellina, elle, était assez peinée de voir l'imposant garde-chasse et professeur si triste. Alors, lorsqu'elle le vit sortir du château le mercredi matin, elle s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et se hâta de le suivre.

« Professeur Hagrid ! Professeur ! »

Il stoppa ses pas et se retourna vers elle. Soudainement face à lui, devant lever la tête au maximum pour voir son visage barbu, Ellina se souvint tout à coup pourquoi il la mettait sans arrêt mal à l'aise.

« Heu…je voulais juste vous saluer. »

« Oh, c'est gentil. Merci. Scott, c'est ça ? T'es dans la même année que Harry, Ron et Hermione ? »

« C'est ça. Je m'appelle Ellina. Je…voulais vous féliciter. Pour les décorations. »

Il eut l'air tout ému brusquement, et Ellina ne put s'empêcher de se demander dans quoi elle s'était fourrée.

« Oh. Bah ça c'est gentil. Oui. J'ai fait pousser une grosse citrouille. Mon record. Alors j'me suis dit, c'est pas parce qu'y a la guerre et les malheurs qu'on doit pas décorer. Pis Dumbledore, il adorait les décorations. » Avec horreur, Ellina vit que les yeux du professeur s'embuaient. « Un grand homme, Dumbledore. Oh oui. Un grand homme. »

« Je…je suis désolée. » fit maladroitement Ellina.

Il prit certainement son ton serré comme un signe de sa propre tristesse, parce qu'il posa sa main sur son épaule, manquant de faire tomber la jeune fille.

« Oh, il nous manque à tous, hein ? »

A ce moment là, un hurlement effrayant provint de plus loin, de la Forêt Interdite. Ellina se figea.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-elle anxieusement.

Hagrid fronçait les sourcils.

« Eux aussi y savent qu'y se passe de graves choses. Pauvres bêtes. Les clans se battent, l'équilibre n'est plus respecté nulle part. Faut que j'y aille. »

« Très bien. Je vais rentrer. »

« Il vaut mieux rester à l'intérieur par les temps qui courent, oui. »

« Au revoir, monsieur Hagrid. »

« Au revoir, Ellina. »

Ellina l'observa marcher jusqu'à sa cabane et son chien courir pour venir le saluer. Puis elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans le château.

En longeant les larges couloirs du hall, Ellina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait si peu d'élèves et de professeurs et le château était si grand qu'on pouvait marcher un long moment en plein après-midi sans rencontrer personne. Et ce silence si inusuel pour Poudlard lui donnait des sueurs froides. Même les tableaux semblaient murmurer entre eux, comme s'ils avaient peur d'attirer l'attention. Dans cette atmosphère figée, on avait l'impression qu'un mal s'était infiltré dans l'école, un mal qui empoisonnait l'air, alourdissait l'ambiance, assombrissait les couloirs.

Le regard d'Ellina se leva lorsqu'elle arriva devant les immenses portes de la Grande Salle. L'étendard aux couleurs de Poudlard, qui semblait si accueillant d'ordinaire, donnait une impression d'interdit. Sans le vouloir, la jeune fille frissonna et elle passa ses doigts sur l'écusson de Poufsouffle qu'elle portait sous son manteau.

« C'est navrant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle dût faire un bon d'un mètre et se retourna, pour voir qu'un fantôme était apparu derrière elle. C'était Nick-quasi-sans-tête, le fantôme des Gryffondor.

« Oh, bonjour, sir Nicolas. »

Il lui fit un étrange sourire, tout en remettant sa tête en place.

« Bonjour, miss Scott. »

« Vous connaissez mon nom ? » s'étonna Ellina. Elle était pourtant certaine de n'avoir jamais parlé à ce fantôme.

« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne nous voit pas que nous sommes absents. Et puis nous les fantômes nous discutons entre nous. Le Moine Gras parle beaucoup de vous. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Depuis votre première année et ces longues discussions que vous aviez avec lui au coin du feu. »

« Oh. » Elle grimaça. « Oui. J'étais curieuse. »

« Et il n'y a aucun mal à ça, au contraire. C'est toujours agréable quand les élèves montrent de l'intérêt pour nos présences. C'est pour cela que nous apprécions qu'il y ait des enfants de moldus dans nos Maisons. »

« Nous ne voyons que peu les fantômes ces derniers temps. Même Peeves semble moins faire des siennes. »

« Oui. Nous ne sommes pas immunisés contre ce qu'il se passe, je le crains. Peeves sait que si Poudlard venait à fermer ses portes, nous serions tous des âmes errantes. »

Ellina posa de nouveau ses yeux sur l'étendard de Poudlard.

« Alors vous aussi vous pensez qu'il y a un très gros risque ? »

« Un risque, oui. Comme vos amis et vous l'avez remarqué, les Maisons perdent de leurs valeurs. Et que serait Poudlard sans les Quatre Maisons ? Que serait une école sans ses élèves ? »

« Mais nous n'en sommes pas là. Je veux dire…vous êtes au courant pour l'AD, non ? Et puis Harry Potter finira bien par faire ce qu'il doit faire. Cette guerre cessera bientôt. »

« Ce sont là des paroles pleines d'espoir, jeune Scott. Mais la précédente guerre a duré. Et Harry Potter n'est pas encore tout à fait près à accomplir sa destinée. Il lui manque encore des éléments. »

« Mais ses amis l'aideront. Et il y parviendra. »

« Et s'il échouait ? »

« Non, il ne peut pas échouer. Je ne suis peut-être pas née dans ce monde, mais je sais ce que représente le Survivant pour la communauté sorcière. Il est l'espoir. Il est le courage. Il est l'emblème de la résistance. Les gens le suivront. »

Le fantôme l'observa avec un bien étrange sourire, son expression mélancolique. Mais que pouvait-on attendre d'autre d'un mort ?

« Vous semblez sûre de vous. Vous êtes visiblement prête à vous battre à ses côtés, à vous engager dans cette guerre, comme beaucoup de vos camarades dois-je dire. » Il flotta plus haut, et observa lui aussi l'emblème de l'école. « Et si Poudlard tombe, qu'adviendra t-il de tout cela ? »

« Poudlard ne tombera pas. Et les Maisons non plus. Pas tant qu'il y aura au moins un élève de chaque Maison pour en porter les couleurs et être fidèle à ce qu'elle représente. »

« Vous aimez Pourdlard. »

« Bien sûr ! Comme beaucoup de gens. »

Il l'observa pendant un temps, et Ellina se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise.

« Puisse cet amour remplir le cœur de ceux qui devront affronter les heures sombres à venir. »

Puis il flotta jusqu'au mur opposé et le traversa. Figée et troublée, Ellina resta un temps immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix la fasse sortir de sa torpeur.

« Mademoiselle Scott ? Mademoiselle Scott ? »

Ellina reporta son attention devant elle.

« Oh, bonjour, professeur McGonagall. Euh, je veux dire, madame la directrice. »

La sorcière l'observa, un petit sourire cassant son expression ordinairement sévère.

« Vous pouvez toujours m'appeler professeur, miss. Vous me sembliez bien troublée. »

« C'est que les temps si prêtent, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'expression de la directrice s'assombrit.

« C'est vrai. C'est vrai. Le professeur Poutrôt m'a rapportée que vous vous débrouillez toujours autant en Métamorphoses ? »

Ellina hocha la tête, tout en suivant la directrice dans les couloirs.

« Ca va. »

« Le professeur Chourave a aussi évoqué lors de notre réunion qu'elle était toujours aussi frustrée quant à votre cas, miss Scott. Elle est persuadée que vous pouvez faire mieux dans plusieurs moyennes, bien mieux que vos notes acceptables, il est vrai. »

Ellina rougit légèrement.

« Oh. »

« Ne vous contentez pas de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça passe, miss Scott. Merlin sait qu'en ces temps, nous devons faire de notre mieux. Il s'agit à présent de faire ce qu'il faut pour que ça surpasse. Etonnez-nous. Je sais bien que vous avez des dispositions pour la métamorphose, et je serais vraiment très déçue que vous obteniez une note inférieure à un O à cet ASPIC. »

« Un…O ? »

« Vous semblez très peu sûre de vos performances. »

« C'est que je n'ai jamais eu un O. Des E, oui, pas mal. Des A, beaucoup. Mais un O… »

« Vous semblez oublier votre note à l'examen de sortilèges pour vos B.U.S.E.. Quoi ? Vous semblez surprise ? »

« C'est que…je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez mon dossier ainsi, professeur. »

« Je ne suis plus la directrice des Gryffondor. A présent, j'ai à charge tous les élèves, quelle que soit leur Maison d'appartenance. Je me dois de connaître les élèves, d'autant plus les septième et les première année. Et puis madame Chourave, comme je vous l'ai dit, m'a parlée de vous. Vous ne passez pas aussi inaperçue que vous l'aimeriez, j'en ai peur. Alors, ce O, puis-je compter dessus ? »

Le regard insistant de la directrice força Ellina à hocher la tête.

« Je ferais de mon mieux, madame la directrice. » s'engagea t-elle.

Alors qu'elles arrivaient vers le passage qui menait au bureau des directeurs de Poudlard, Ellina devint plus hésitante.

« Professeur, pourrai-je vous parler de quelque chose ? »

Intriguée, McGonagall cessa ses pas devant la statue et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

« Bien sûr. »

« C'est que…ce n'est peut-être pas ma place de vous dire cela… »

« Allons, si ça a un rapport avec Poudlard, c'est votre place. Tout élève de cette école est l'égal des autres, ne soyez pas bête. Merlin c'est que nous avons assez à faire avec d'autres comme cela. »

« Je me demandais si vous aviez eu des échos de… dissidences, parmi les élèves. »

Reprenant un air plus grave, la directrice hocha la tête, sa voix plus douce.

« Vous parlez sans doute de se qu'il se passe chez les Serpentard. Bien sûr, ne pensez pas que les professeurs sont aveugles. Le professeur Criton nous en a informés. »

« Je crains que tout ne s'accélère dès la rentrée, madame. »

« C'est fort possible en effet. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien faire, si ce n'est tenter de faire respecter les règlements. Mais vous savez comme moi que les points des Maisons sont le dernier des soucis de chacun. »

« Je suppose que le professeur Criton n'a pas l'ascendant sur les Serpentard qu'avait le professeur Rogue, malgré le fait que ce dernier s'est révélé être un traître. »

Les lèvres pincées à la mention de son ex-collègue, McGonagall hocha la tête.

« La Maison Serpentard a toujours été la plus difficile à gérer, surtout en temps de guerre comme à présent. Mais pourquoi une jeune Poufsouffle se soucie t-elle de cela ? »

« Eh bien, maintenant que l'AD a repris et que les choses se précisent, il se pourrait bien que les Serpentard ne soient bientôt plus les seuls à oser afficher son accord pour les idées de Vous-savez-qui. »

« Il y a des chances, en effet. Mais je crains que nous allons tous devoir aviser lorsque ça arrivera. »

« Oui. En tout cas… ça fait plaisir de vous voir à Poudlard. »

McGonagall lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Ca fait plaisir d'être à Poudlard. »

« Vous étiez présente lors du match de quidditich ? »

« Oui. »

Ellina osa un petit sourire mesquin.

« Et vous ne craignez pas trop que la coupe soit aux couleurs des serpents cette année ? »

Soudainement, les yeux de la directrice brillèrent et une partie de son calme composé s'envola.

« Alors, là, il n'en est pas question ! Harry Potter a intérêt à faire gagner son équipe ! Et si ce n'est pas lui, les Gryffondor ont grand intérêt à se débrouiller pour la gagner, cette coupe ! »

Avec un petit rire, Ellina commença à s'éloigner.

« Ah, alors votre vue d'ensemble est toujours très rouge et or en ce qui concerne le quidditch, madame la directrice. »

« On ne peut réfuter ses propres couleurs, miss Scott. »

« Au revoir, professeur. »

« Bonne journée, miss. »

Riant toujours, Ellina retourna dans le hall avant de descendre dans le couloir menant aux quartiers Poufsouffle. Elle avait toujours apprécié le professeur McGonagall, et elle aimait à croire que c'était réciproque. Pourtant, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer ses traits creusés par la fatigue, son regard inquiet et son expression troublée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir plus vieilli en quatre mois qu'en six années. Et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Ellina.

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Ellina faisait de son mieux pour écouter Ernie et deux autres garçons de Poufsouffle se disputer au sujet de gnomes des prés sans s'énerver. Qui s'intéressait aux gnomes des prés, sans rire? Surtout par les temps qui couraient!

C'était étrange de voir les tables aussi vides. Déprimant aussi. Alors lorsque les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, Ellina fut plus que ravie, d'autant plus lorsque l'un d'eux lâcha une lettre devant elle. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son père, elle se hâta de l'ouvrir :

_Ma petite Ellina,_

_Tout se passe bien pour moi. Bien que je préfèrerais de loin être à la maison avec toi pour ces vacances. Ta dernière lettre m'a semblé bien courte. Tu ne me cacherais pas des choses, par hasard ? Et je t'avais dit de m'envoyer une lettre trois fois par semaine, pas une fois dans la semaine quand tu le voulais bien. J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de ménager ton vieux père, jeune fille._

_J'espère que ce devoir que tu as fait avec ta camarde de Serpentard t'apportera une bonne note. J'ai lu les nouvelles sur le journal sorcier. (Au passage, je maintiens que c'est bien dommage que leurs sorts ne permettent pas aux moldus de voir les images bouger). Ca m'inquiète grandement. Ils en disent peu, mais ce qu'ils laissent dans l'ombre est assez pour alarmer les gens. Sorciers ou non, la presse et la censure des gouvernements restent les mêmes! Les attaques ne cessent pas, et beaucoup de familles sorcières en sont victimes. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas que tu retournes à ton école cette année. Je sais pourtant que tu y es en sécurité, mais qu'adviendra t-il lorsque l'attention de ces fous dangereux se tournera vers elle ? J'aimerais te dire de rentrer aux premières menaces, mais je sais que tu ne m'écouterais pas._

_J'espère que les choses se passent bien pour tes amis et toi, malgré tout. Chez nous il pleut sans cesse, et tu sais ce que je pense de cette fichue pluie. J'attends de tes nouvelles, et pas pour la semaine prochaine, s'il te plait. Et puis tu sais que j'aime beaucoup voir les hiboux arriver, ça m'amuse toujours autant. _

_Tu me manques, je t'embrasse._

_Papa._

_PS: Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je le mette dans mes lettres, mais je t'aime._

Ellina rit doucement, plia la lettre et la glissa dans sa poche. Elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir un père comme lui. Il était génial. En fait, il était le meilleur.

Elle leva le regard vers ses amis, et fronça immédiatement les sourcils en voyant la tête que faisait Ernie tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il venait de recevoir.

« Ernie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les Mangemorts ont attaqué une manifestation sportive moldue en Angleterre hier dans la soirée. Il y a eu 22 morts et trois fois plus de blessés. »

« Oh non. »

« Attendez, c'est pas tout. Ecoutez ça : _'Mais selon le responsable au Ministère, cette action des partisans de Celui-qui-ne-veut-être-nommé n'était qu'une diversion destinée à attirer les regards et l'attention des Aurors. En effet, à l'instant même où cette attaque a été déclenchée une autre avait lieu en Ecosse, au domaine familial des Sallington.'_ »

« _Quoi _! » s'écria Ellina.

« _'Nous déplorons la mort de deux piliers de notre société, monsieur Conrad Sallington et madame Pamrella Sallington, tous deux brutalement assassinés dans leur propriété. On ignore le nombre de Mangemorts impliqués dans cette horrible attaque. Les portes paroles du Ministère n'ont pas souhaité donner plus de précisions sur la situation ni sur le déroulement de cette triste soirée. Ce matin, Gregorias Sallington, le neveu des victimes et seul autre membre de la lignée, résidant en Irlande, déclarait, très ému : « Nous pleurons Conrad et Pamrella. Ils étaient des sorciers respectables et respectés, qui malgré leur fortune et leur position restaient humbles, simples et participaient chaque jour à notre société et à son rayonnement. Ils étaient des personnes exemplaires, fortes et qui aimaient ce monde. Des gens qui n'auraient jamais voulu se plier au bon vouloir d'un être qui souhaite anéantir tout ce en quoi ils croyaient et envers quoi ils avaient œuvré toute leur vie. Nous nous souviendrons toujours d'eux. Et je tiens à dire, de ma part et aussi de celle de ma femme, mais surtout de la part de ma jeune cousine, que les Sallington n'ont jamais été aussi décidé à se dresser contre ceux qui prônent la haine, l'inégalité et la peur. » Monsieur Sallington n'a pas souhaité répondre à nos questions. Nous savons néanmoins que la fille de Pamrella et Conrad Sallington a survécu à l'attaque. Pour des questions de discrétion autant que de sécurité, ni le Ministère ni son cousin n'a voulu donner plus de précision. Rappelons que Kara Sallington est étudiante en dernière année à l'école Poudlard, et –' _Blablabla. Au moins Sallington s'en est tirée. »

Tous les Poufsouffle autour de lui étaient pendus à ses lèvres, et sur toutes les tables la Gazette était lue attentivement.

« Merde. » souffla Ernie. « Merde alors. Cette fois c'est sûr, les Sallington étaient totalement du bon côté dans tout ça. »

Une fille de cinquième année grimaça.

« Et il a fallu qu'ils meurent pour que tu t'en rendes compte. »

« Ils ne disent pas si Sallington va bien. »

« C'est vrai. Elle est en vie. Peut-être qu'elle est à Ste Mangouste. Mais c'est peu probable. Si ce sont les Aurors qui l'ont sauvée ils ne la mettront pas en danger. » fit Ernie. « Et puis, vous avez vu ? Rien a été révélé sur l'attaque. Ni la façon dont ils ont été tués, ni ce qu'il s'est passé. Gregorias Sallington doit se servir de son nom et de ses relations pour garder le plus possible le secret. Il ne souhaite sûrement pas que la fin de son oncle et de sa tante soit ainsi étalée dans la presse. Et Merlin sait que les Sallington ont le bras long. Vous croyez que Sallington va revenir à Poudlard ? »

En comprenant la possibilité que sa question impliquait Ellina sursauta.

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben oui. Son cousin ne vit pas dans ce pays. Bien que Sallington soit majeure, on ne sait pas dans quel état elle est, et ses parents viennent de mourir. Maintenant que les Sallington sont marqués comme ennemis de tu-sais-qui ils sont en danger. Et Kara est à Serpentard, c'est-à-dire avec des enfants de Mangemorts ou des futurs Mangemors. Ici aussi elle serait en danger. »

« Mais… »

Aucun mot de plus ne lui vint à l'esprit, et Ellina se tut. Le sourire qu'avaient eu Zabini et Tyrnor jeudi dernier lui revint. Ces deux Mangemorts à trois mornilles devaient être au courant de l'attaque prévue !

Elle avala rapidement le reste de son assiette et quitta la Grande Salle. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Et elle avait surtout besoin de calmer ses émotions.

**HHHHH**

Tout était étrange.

Ses sens étaient totalement embrouillés.

Elle n'entendait rien, chaque son était étouffé et lui parvenait comme un bourdonnement désagréable et somme toute inquiétant.

Les odeurs ne lui étaient pas familières. Pourtant elle était certaine de devoir les connaître, mais elle ne parvenait pas à réfléchir. Ses pensées flottaient dans son esprit, partaient et venaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse les comprendre ou les saisir.

Son inconscient lui criait qu'elle ne pouvait être que dans un lit. C'était ce qu'elle sentait sous sa peau. Des draps. Mais tout lui semblait si lointain…

Elle avait un goût désagréable dans la bouche. Et elle n'essaya même pas d'avaler sa salive. Toute tentative de mouvement lui semblait veine, veine et douloureuse.

Avait-elle les yeux ouverts ou fermés ? Elle n'en était pas certaine…un moment tout était noir, l'instant d'après tout était blanc. D'une façon ou d'une autre, rien avait de sens.

Elle avait l'impression de flotter. Son sens de l'orientation était totalement faussé. Le bas, le haut, la droite, la gauche, ça lui était des notions étrangères. Et elle ne parvenait pas à décider si c'était agréable ou douloureux.

Pourquoi tout était si bizarre?

Elle essayait de donner un sens à tout ça. Que faisait-elle là? Ou était-elle? Allait-elle bien ou mal? Quand était-on? Qui était-elle? Où était-elle censée être? Que s'était-il passé?

Des questions auxquelles elle savait qu'elle avait les réponses, d'autres auxquelles elle aurait bien aimé en avoir.

Son esprit était totalement chaotique. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, tout était si mélangé. Elle était si…épuisée.

Sans le vouloir ou le chercher, elle fut happée dans un souvenir…

* * *

_Elle laissa les elfes de maison se charger de ses bagages dans le grand hall d'entrée. La propriété familiale était gigantesque, autant l'immense parc que l'imposant manoir. Celui-ci, en vieille pierre, ne comportait pas moins de deux étages. Les pièces étaient immenses, tout était luxueux et pourtant si simples. Il y avait une forte dominance de bois qui donnait à la bâtisse un aspect chaleureux et vivant. Des tableaux sorciers représentant grandes scènes de l'histoire et membres en tout genre de la famille étaient accrochés aux murs dans chaque pièce commune et dans les larges couloirs. _

_Elle était chez elle. _

_Elle salua le troisième et dernier elfe de sa famille lorsqu'elle le croisa et entra dans l'immense séjour, passant par la double porte. Sa mère était près de la cheminée et lisait installée dans un fauteuil, au coin gauche de la pièce. Le centre était occupé par une grande table en bois massif._

_« Bonsoir, mère. »_

_Pamrella Sallington se leva. Elle était toujours belle. Des yeux marrons, un regard trahissant tous ses sentiments (qu'elle avait passé à son unique fille), des cheveux bouclés et bruns, plutôt grande et élégante, beaucoup la voyait comme l'une des sorcières les plus belles de sa génération. _

_« Kara, enfin. » soupira t-elle. _

_Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main. C'était un geste d'affection qui en disait aussi long dans la famille Sallington qu'une embrassade. Ce n'était pas que les parents de Kara ne l'adoraient pas, c'était juste qu'il n'était pas dans leurs manières de la prendre dans leurs bras ou de l'embrasser. _

_La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air inquiet de sa mère. Pamrella ne laissait pas souvent voir ses émotions ainsi. Chef d'un service à Ste Magouste et grande médicomage, elle faisait face à des situations astreignantes et moralement épuisantes très souvent. Elle savait gérer ses sentiments et les cacher. Pourtant rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu faire aurait pu cacher sa fatigue aux yeux de sa fille. Et il y avait quelque chose dans son regard…quelque chose d'étrange que Kara n'avait jamais vu et qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier._

_« Je suis ravie que tu sois à la maison. »_

_« Je suis contente de te voir et d'être ici. Père et toi m'avez manquée. »_

_« Où est-il ? »_

_« Il est allé se rafraîchir. »_

_« Tu devrais aller en faire autant. Tu es encore en uniforme et puis nous allons bientôt dîner. »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

_« Kara ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je…suis fière de toi. »_

_Fronçant les sourcils mais ayant été éduquée dans les bonnes manières de la haute société, Kara ne questionna aucunement sa mère et hocha la tête avec un sourire heureux._

_Sa chambre était aussi grande qu'un dortoir de Poudlard. Décorée aux emblèmes des Sallington, la seule chose qui dénotait était la partie du mur en dessus de son bureau, qu'elle avait décoré aux couleurs de Poudlard et de Serpentard lors de sa première année à l'école._

_Elle soupira de bien être et se changea, gardant sa baguette sur elle._

_Elle croisa son père dans le couloir des quartiers familiaux. Il était un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus. Un homme plutôt bien bâti, grand et dont le maintien suggérait tout de suite la haute naissance et le respect. Son visage pouvait paraître dur, mais cette impression était démentie par sa voix profonde et douce. _

_Le début du dîner fut assez tendu – trop au goût de Kara, qui s'inquiétait beaucoup, la joie d'être de retour à la propriété ne suffisant plus à lui faire oublier la situation._

_« Alors, Kara ? Comment se passe les cours ? »_

_« Très bien, père. Comme d'habitude. »_

_« Des O partout, hein ? »_

_« Avec des E. »_

_« Et ce devoir pour le professeur Criton ? »_

_« Oh, nous l'avons fini, Poufsouffle et moi. »_

_Sa mère haussa un sourcil avec un sourire amusé._

_« Poufsouffle ? »_

_« La fille de ma classe qui était avec moi. »_

_« Est-ce que tu appelles tous tes camarades de Poufsouffle ainsi ? Ce ne doit pas être simple de les différencier. »_

_Kara fit une petite grimace dédaigneuse, détrompée par son sourire._

_« Oh tu sais, ces Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, tous les mêmes ! »_

_Pamrella secoua la tête._

_« De la part d'une ex-Serdaigle, je te remercie, ma fille. »_

_« Eh, je suis une Serpentard, à quoi tu t'attendais ? »_

_Son père eut un petit rire._

_« Si tu veux mon avis, Poufsouffle ressemble beaucoup à un surnom affectueux. »_

_Les yeux de Kara brillèrent et elle faillit en lâcher sa fourchette. Elle espéra que ses parents ne verraient pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Elle cacha sa gêne derrière une véhémente contestation : _

_« Quoi! Poufsouffle? Enfin... Scott? Affectueux? Ca va pas! »_

_« Que t'a-t-elle fait? »_

_« C'est une Poufsouffle! »_

_« Ca j'avais cru comprendre, oui. »_

_« Eh bien ça suffit comme raison. »_

_Sa mère secoua la tête face aux antiques de sa fille._

_« J'espère vraiment que tu es moins moqueuse et dédaigneuse avec tes camarades que tu ne l'es avec l'ensemble des gens que nous fréquentons ici. » Le regard de Kara fut très explicite, et Pamrella soupira. « Elle s'appelle Scott, alors ? »_

_« Ellina Scott. »_

_« Et… ? »_

_« Pas grand-chose. Septième année. Poufsouffle. Elle n'est pas préfète, ni une des meilleurs de la classe, ni joueuse de quidditch, à ce que je sache. Elle passe plutôt inaperçue…enfin, tant qu'on ne l'attaque pas! Parce que je peux vous dire qu'elle a de la répartie et déteste se sentir insultée! Vous auriez dû la voir lorsque Tyrnor l'a traitée de sang-de-bourbe! »_

_« Fille de moldus? »_

_« Et fière de l'être. »_

_« Elle semble être plutôt sympathique. » remarqua sa mère, échangeant un regard amusé avec son mari._

_Kara haussa les épaules._

_« Je suppose. »_

_« Et alors? Tu ne nous as pas racontés, ce premier match? » demanda son père._

_Ravie de ce changement de sujet, Kara retrouva son enthousiasme. Ça faisait vraiment du bien de pouvoir discuter ainsi en montrant ses sentiments ouvertement et en n'ayant pas à faire attention à chacun de ses mots ou chacune de ses expressions._

_« C'était génial. On a écrasé les Serdaigle, ça je peux vous le dire. Vaisey a triché à un moment, je crois, mais sinon c'était plutôt respectueux des règles, enfin pour notre Maison. J'ai hâte d'affronter les Gryffondor! Ce serait génial si on pouvait battre Potter! Et si on pouvait avoir la coupe cette année! »_

_« Battre Harry Potter semble être un défi que beaucoup voudrait relever. »_

_« C'est sûr qu'il est moyennement populaire à l'école. Mais c'est rien à côté de ses deux amis, Weasley et Granger. N'empêche, si je pouvais prendre mon Eclair de Feu à Poudlard, ce serait géant. Mon Nimbus 2001 est bien, mais – »_

_« Tu pourras le prendre avec toi. »_

_Surprise, Kara observa son père._

_« Vraiment? Mais vous vous y étiez opposés à la rentrée? »_

_« Ta mère et moi avons changé d'avis. »_

_Encore une fois, respective de l'éducation qu'on lui avait donné, Kara se tut et ne posa pas de question._

_« Alors? » Demanda t-elle sourdement au bout de quelques autres minutes de silence._

_« Quoi? »_

_« Vous savez bien de quoi je parle. Qu'as-tu répondu, père? »_

_Il soupira._

_« Kara, ce n'est pas un sujet que tu – »_

_« Je ne suis plus une enfant, et tu le sais très bien. A Poudlard aussi la guerre couve, vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il s'y passe. Crois-moi. Je sais que Vous-savez-qui t'a relancé cette merveilleuse invitation, et nous savons tous qu'il ne la reposera pas. »_

_« Que crois-tu que nous ayons répondu, Kara? Ta mère et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour t'inculquer nos valeurs. Nous ne les trahirons pas. Et nous ne trahirons jamais l'Ordre du Phénix. Comme tu le sais, cette année depuis la disparition de Kardert, nous finançons la plus grosse partie de leurs opérations. Dumbledore est mort, mais la résistance est plus active que jamais. »_

_« Est-ce que Potter en fait partie ? De l'Ordre je veux dire. »_

_« Officiellement, non. Il n'a pas été baptisé par le Phénix. Tu sais qu'il faut être diplômé pour en avoir le droit. Mais officieusement, dans tous les aspects qui compte, Potter, mais aussi ses amis Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley en font pleinement partie. Ils ont même assisté à plusieurs réunions. Tout comme ta mère, j'ai voté en ce sens. Après tout, nous devons à eux trois bien des victoires sur Tu-sais-qui. Ce sont de jeunes gens de valeur et des sorciers qui ne font que monter en puissance. »_

_« Dès que je serais diplômée, je vous rejoindrai. »_

_Son père posa sur elle un regard plus doux. Tout comme sa mère, dont le regard était à la fois fier et terriblement triste. Elle hocha la tête._

_« Quand le moment sera venu, tu feras tes propres choix. »_

_« Mais maintenant que vous vous êtes dressés contre Tu-sais-qui, il va essayer de s'en prendre à vous. »_

_Ses parents échangèrent un regard – un regard sombre qui ne plut pas du tout à Kara._

_« L'Ordre est au courant de notre refus de ces derniers mois de nous joindre à ses Mangemorts. Les Aurors tout comme eux ont un œil tourné vers nous, et comme tu le sais cette propriété est bien protégée. »_

_Kara se tut. Mais elle songea qu'aucune propriété – peut-être à part Poudlard – n'était assez protégée contre le plus grand mage noir que la Grande Bretagne ait connu. Et elle savait que ses parents en avaient conscience. Elle se doutait qu'un plan avait déjà été mis en place et que dès qu'elle serait retournée à Poudlard ils seraient cachés soigneusement. Ça ne devait pas du tout les enchanter._

_Le reste du repas se passa bien, les conversations gardées légères. Kara avait bien conscience que ses parents lui posaient bien plus de questions qu'à l'ordinaire. En fait, ils s'étaient rarement ainsi focalisés sur elle en un repas, même lorsqu'elle venait de rentrer de Poudlard. Ils étaient des gens importants, avec chacun un travail à grandes responsabilités qui les occupait énormément, alors il arrivait souvent qu'ils aient l'esprit ailleurs ou qu'ils parlent entre eux de sujets plus graves ayant rapport avec la société sorcière. Ce n'était pas rare non plus que l'un ou l'autre, voire les deux, soient absents lors des repas. _

_Mais ce soir, ils étaient là. Kara savait reconnaître cela pour ce que c'était. Ils profitaient de sa présence. Ils profitaient de ce moment. Comme elle en profitait. _

_Il était clair qu'à partir de maintenant, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ces moments qu'ils passaient ensemble pouvaient être les derniers._

_Et brusquement, alors qu'elle les observait, Kara comprit cette émotion qui assombrissait leur regard, ce quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à identifier depuis qu'elle était rentrée._

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kara était témoin de la peur dans les yeux de ses parents..._

* * *

Les images se brouillèrent de nouveau dans son esprit.

Elle avait mal, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle avait peur, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Ses pensées ne cessaient de lui échapper.

Soudainement ce fut des voix qui envahirent son esprit. Des voix qu'elle connaissait. Des paroles qu'elle avait entendu ces dernières semaines... pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ça faisait une éternité?

* * *

_...nous verrons bien ce que tu vaux sur un balai, Sallington..._

_... jolie prestation de quidditch hier, Serpentard..._

_...nous verrons qui des vrais sorciers ou des sang-souillé sont les meilleurs, et lesquels méritent réellement leur place à Poudlard..._

_...chaque élève de cette école a sa place dans sa Maison..._

_...tu es si fière d'être dans la Maison de ce grand Salazar Serpentard... La si célèbre entraide Serpentard... Se poignarder dans le dos dès que le moment est propice..._

_...il y a des tas de raisons d'être fiers de faire partie de la Maison Serpentard... je suis fière d'en être une... Serpentard restera une noble Maison tant que de nobles étudiants la fréquenteront..._

_...hors de question de laisser ce type prendre le contrôle de la Maison Serpentard..._

_... Tu paieras cet affront. Après les sang-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus, les traîtres à leur rang baigneront dans leur sang..._

_... Alors tu penses réellement que chaque élève a sa place dans cette école..._

_... nous sommes tous décidés à suivre nos propres règles..._

_...Il ne fait pas bon s'opposer aux Mangemorts à Serpentard..._

_...Ils savent très bien que sans toi, personne n'oserait s'élever contre eux... ils voudront se venger..._

_... Après les sang-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus, les traîtres à leur rang baigneront dans leur sang..._

_...difficile d'apprendre à connaître une fille qui se cache derrière ses défenses..._

_... Après les sang-de-bourbe et les amoureux des moldus, les traîtres à leur rang baigneront dans leur sang..._

_...aucun Sallington dans toute l'Histoire n'est mort en traître à ses idées..._

_...les traîtres à leur rang baigneront dans leur sang..._

_...Un Sallington, même s'il baigne dans son sang et agonise, reste fier et fort jusqu'à la mort..._

_...baigneront dans leur sang..._

_... Oh non, Sallington. Pas une menace. Une promesse..._

_... dans leur sang..._

_... t'inculquer nos valeurs. Nous ne les trahirons pas..._

_... les traîtres... dans leur sang..._

_... Quand le moment sera venu, tu feras tes propres choix..._

_...C'est une guerre..._

_...Quand le moment sera venu, tu feras tes propres choix..._

_...dans leur sang... les traîtres baigneront ...dans leur sang..._

* * *

Les images revinrent soudainement, si brutalement qu'elle eut envie de crier. Mais son corps ne lui obéissait pas, comme son esprit...

* * *

_Elle était inquiète. Il était tard le soir. Dans sa chambre, les grandes fenêtres laissaient voir la nuit noire. Le vent faisait danser les hauts arbres du parc de la propriété._

_Son père avait été appelé par un collègue pour une urgence au ministère et peu après cela sa mère lui avait demandé d'aller se coucher. Kara était bien allée dans sa chambre mais, trop nerveuse pour dormir, elle s'était assise près de la fenêtre et observait le ciel. Elle ne s'était même pas changée._

_Des tas de pensées tournaient dans sa tête. L'attitude de ses parents, en premier lieu. Sa mère avait encore commencé une phrase sans la finir, juste avant que Kara ne se retire pour sa chambre. Que voulait-elle lui dire de si important? '_Je...' _Elle quoi? La dernière fois, elle avait dit qu'elle était fière d'elle. Ça avait beaucoup touché Kara, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait que peu montré, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas ces mots que Pamrella avait voulu prononcer. _

_Kara pensait à autre chose aussi. Surtout à Poudlard, et à la situation de sa Maison. Depuis l'année passée, Serpentard était un lieu de dissidence, un lieu de dangers et de secrets. Bien entendu, les alliances et les cachotteries, les complots et les coups bas étaient nombreux dans cette Maison même en temps normal. Ils n'étaient pas surnommés les serpents sournois pour rien. Mais la guerre était bien plus grave que des jeux d'enfants et des mesquineries d'adolescents trop ambitieux. Les Mangemorts recrutaient. Les enfants de Mangemorts surveillaient. Il valait mieux tuer dans l'oeuf toute résistance, se débarrasser ou terroriser ceux qui voulaient se dresser contre le maître des mages noirs avant leur sortie de Poudlard. Kara n'avait pas eu le choix. Pas vraiment. Il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose, surtout après qu'ils aient failli tuer ce garçon de troisième année en mai dernier parce que le pauvre idiot avait dit à voix haute qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi on s'acharnait contre les soit-disant sang-de-bourbe. _

_Peut-être que Jenna avait raison. Peut-être que leur petite résistance était vouée à l'échec dès le départ. Kara était intelligente, elle savait surveiller, elle savait diriger, et elle était plus que compétente en duel, elle l'avait plus d'une fois prouvé chez les Serpentard. Elle savait sur qui elle pouvait compter. Jenna, pour commencer. Même si elle était d'une nature nerveuse et peureuse, son amie avait des convictions fortes. Kyle Dallon aussi, qui malgré son dédain du sang moldu ne supportait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il y avait aussi ses collègues de quidditch, Bradley Speedlam, lui aussi de sixième année, et Graham Pritchard, de quatrième année. L'oncle de ce dernier avait été tué par des Mangemorts. Le camarade de Speedlam et Dallon, Dan Krane, bien sûr. Et aussi ses amis de cinquième année, Oriane Kopern et Regis Blumgard. A part eux, Kara n'était sûre de personne. Chez les plus jeunes, elle avait bien entendu des appuis, principalement dû au fait qu'elle en avait aidé beaucoup. Mais ils ne lui seraient pas d'un très grand secours. La plupart des préfets étaient du côté de Tyrnor et Zabini, et les autres étaient trop effrayés pour prendre un quelconque parti._

_Pourtant, la guerre était déclarée. Les sorts et les mauvais coups fusaient, Jenna était loin d'être la première victime d'une embuscade, malgré le fait que Kara avait exigé que tout le monde se balade au moins par deux. Il y avait eu beaucoup de blessures, des deux côtés, certaines soignées par un sort ou une potion, d'autre prises en charge bien moins habilement. Leur directeur de Maison avait parfois dû prendre des mesures, le reste du temps, les étudiants faisaient en sorte que ça ne se règle qu'entre eux._

_Kara cessa ses pensées là. Elle venait de voir passer son père. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas sa mallette._

_Pourquoi l'aurait-il laissée au bureau?_

_Elle tendit l'oreille, mais savait bien que dans l'immense demeure aucun son ne pouvait parvenir jusqu'à elle. Nerveuse au bout d'une demi-heure de silence, elle prit sa baguette et sortit dans le couloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son coeur battait férocement dans sa poitrine, sa magie crépitait et elle serra sa baguette avec plus de force._

_Tout était sombre et silencieux, même lorsqu'elle arriva près des grands escaliers menant au ré-de-chaussée et à la pièce de réception, là où elle avait laissé sa mère._

_Lentement, elle descendit les marches. Ce fut lorsqu'elle atteignit la dernière qu'elle sentit brusquement un trouble dans la propriété, comme une fausse note dans la magie bourdonnante de l'endroit. Elle sut d'instinct ce que c'était... on tentait de forcer les barrières du manoir..._

_Terrifiée, elle se hâta de rejoindre la pièce et se figea sur la pas de la porte. Les trois elfes de maison, trois créatures qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance, gisaient au sol, morts. Malgré sa crainte, l'esprit de Kara fonctionnait à plein régime. Si on essayait de forcer les barrières magiques, ça voulait dire que les Mangemorts n'étaient pas encore arrivés jusque là..._

_Alors qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille aux elfes?_

_Ses yeux rencontrèrent un objet au sol... une baguette magique brisée en deux... elle la reconnut tout de suite... celle de sa mère._

_« Mère! »_

_Elle fit demi-tour, brandissant sa baguette, et tendit l'oreille de nouveau. Cette fois elle entendit quelque chose, et son sang se glaça. Un hurlement. Le témoignage d'une douleur indescriptible. La voix était tellement déformée par cette souffrance sans nom que Kara faillit bien ne pas reconnaître sa mère._

_Sans attendre, elle grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre et courut jusqu'à la grande bibliothèque. Baguette levée devant elle, elle lança un sort d'ouverture sur la porte qui claqua contre le mur, puis elle entra, prête à envoyer le monstre qui torturait sa mère dans l'Au-delà..._

_Mais elle ne fit rien. _

_Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche ouverte. Ses yeux brillèrent, elle pâlit._

_Sa mère était au sol, faible et pleurant encore de douleur. Elle semblait épuisée, du sang tâchait sa robe._

_Et debout devant elle, le visage de marbre, les yeux étrangement vacants, son père l'observait, sa baguette levé au dessus de sa femme._

_Pamrella leva les yeux, et au milieu de sa douleur, luttant contre l'inconscience qui voulait à tous prix la réclamer, elle cria:_

_« Non! Kara sauve toi! Pars d'ici, je t'en pris! Ce n'est pas ton père! Ils l'ont mis sous Imperium! Kara, non! »_

_Mais avant même que Kara ait pu faire un seul mouvement ou prendre une quelconque décision, son père lui envoya un sort qui la figea des pieds au cou. Elle tomba près de sa mère._

_« Père! » cria t-elle enfin. De terreur, d'incrédulité, d'horreur, de colère. Elle refusa de laisser ses larmes apparaître dans ses yeux._

_Conrad se tourna de nouveau vers sa femme._

_« Craquendos! »_

_Kara ne connaissait pas ce sort. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin de ce savoir pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit écoeurant des os qui se brisaient et lorsqu'elle vit sa mère se tordre de douleur et l'entendit hurler, un cri presque inhumain. Incapable de détourner son regard, elle vit les os déchirer brusquement la peau de sa mère avec un bruit horrible. Elle eut vaguement conscience du sang encore chaud qui gicla sur son visage. _

_Ça ne dura que deux secondes. Parmella cessa de hurler, comme si soudainement elle en était incapable. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Kara. Un regard empli de larmes, un regard effrayé mais surtout plein de tristesse, de rage et de crainte... pour son enfant. Ses lèvres bougèrent, le murmure atteint doucement les oreilles de Kara, figée d'horreur._

_« Je t'... »_

_Elle ne finit pas. Sa tête tomba au sol, elle expira. _

_Et Kara resta là, à quelques centimètres d'elle, à observer ce corps désarticulé et horriblement mutilé. Ses yeux sans vie._

_Les pas de son père se firent entendre non loin d'elle. Sa colère monta dans son esprit. Sa haine. Envers le monde, envers les Mangemorts, envers les Aurors et ce foutu Ordre du Phénix que ses parents aidaient._

_Où étaient-ils, maintenant que eux avaient besoin de ses membres?_

_Mais Kara ne pouvait savoir que toutes ces personnes, les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre, étaient à cet instant même entrain d'intervenir à bien des kilomètres au sud pour faire face à une violente attaque sur des moldus._

_Le sort que lui avait envoyé son père faiblissait, et elle en profita pour se dégager. Sans attendre une seconde, elle se redressa légèrement._

_« Stupéfix! Expelliarmus! »_

_Son père se figea, sa baguette vola. Kara bondit sur ses pieds, n'ayant pas conscience que tout son corps tremblait. Elle observa cet homme qui venait de torturer et d'assassiner sa mère sous ses yeux, cet homme... son propre père. Et elle le haït._

_Elle allait lancé un autre sortilège quand elle sentit avec horreur que les barrières autour de la propriété venait de céder. Les Mangemorts allaient débarquer! Jamais elle n'aurait le temps de rejoindre la cheminée ou de sortir assez loin dans le parc pour transplaner!_

_« Endoloris! »_

_Elle évita de justesse le sort et se rendit compte que son père non seulement était libre mais avait en plus récupéré sa baguette. Sans attendre, elle tourna les talons et courut. Elle se réfugia dans la salle de musique et se tourna pour voir arriver son père. Elle lui lança deux sorts qu'il contra. Conrad Sallington était un sorcier puissant, et Kara en avait que trop conscience. Et Merlin savait qui contrôlait son esprit à ce moment-là..._

_« Père! C'est moi! » cria t-elle, désespérée. « Père, je t'en prie! »_

_Mais rien ni dans son visage ni dans son regard ne montra une réaction. Il leva sa baguette._

_« Endoloris! »_

_Le bouclier que Kara avait appelé était puissant. Pourtant au bout de trois minutes il céda, et le sortilège impardonnable l'atteignit. Elle tomba au sol, prise d'une douleur sans nom. Le supplice dura plusieurs minutes. Alors qu'elle allait s'évanouir, il cessa. _

_« Expelliarmus! »_

_Malgré sa faiblesse, Kara parvint à bloquer le sort. Elle était fatiguée, elle était terrorisée, elle était anéantie. Mais elle n'était pas encore morte, et elle était furieuse. Bornée aussi._

_Elle se redressa rapidement et leva sa baguette:_

_« Stupéfix! » Il fut bloqué. « Expelliarmus! » Il fut de nouveau bloqué._

_« Avada - »_

_« Non! Conjuctivitis! »_

_Son père hurla et se couvrit les yeux. _

_« Expelliarmus! » Ils avaient jeté le sort tous les deux._

_La baguette de Conrad vola dans le couloir, celle de Kara fut envoyée plus loin dans la pièce. A sa plus grande horreur, son père sortit un long poignard de sa ceinture. Il s'avança vers elle, même s'il n'y voyait presque rien._

_« Père! Combat-les! Ne me force pas à faire ça! Je t'en pris! Ne fais pas ça! C'est moi, Kara!»_

_Mais il n'arrêta pas, et elle était déjà contre le mur. Elle avait envie de hurler, partagée entre la panique, la terreur et la haine. Tout s'était passé si rapidement! Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à enregistrer tous les évènements._

_« Père! Papa... »_

_Mais son père était toujours prisonnier du sort impardonnable. Elle savait que s'il s'en sortait, jamais il ne se pardonnerait ces derniers évènements. Ça le rendrait fou, sans aucun doute._

_Il était presque sur elle, et lorsqu'il tenta de la poignarder, elle esquiva et n'eut d'autre choix que de le frapper le plus fort qu'elle put. Voyant une ouverture alors qu'il se baissait, elle le frappa aux yeux, et il hurla de douleur une nouvelle fois, le sort ayant toujours effet sur sa vue se rappelant à lui. Le poignard tomba, elle s'en saisit, il se jeta sur elle, tous deux tombèrent au sol._

_Elle resta quelques secondes, paniquée, et finit par s'apercevoir qu'il ne bougeait plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne bougeait plus? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était mouillée? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne respirait plus?_

_Elle gesticula et se dégagea, avant de pousser son père sur le côté. Il roula, et elle sentit avec horreur le poignard qu'elle tenait toujours glisser hors de son abdomen. Horrifiée, elle se leva dans un bond, observant le corps de son père, couvert de sang, une énorme blessure bien visible au ventre. Son regard se posa sur ses propres mains couvertes de sang, et elle lâcha le couteau qui atteignit le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle était couverte de sang... celui de ses parents..._

_Des bruits provenant de plus loin se firent entendre..._

_Presque sans en avoir conscience, elle courut récupérer sa baguette et se cacha dans un coin, son esprit et son corps ne fonctionnant plus qu'à l'adrénaline. Elle ne pourrait jamais affronter les Mangemorts, pas dans son état! Elle tremblait toute, l'effet du Doloris n'était toujours pas passé et tous ses muscles étaient douloureux._

_Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte que si son tremblement ne faisait qu'empirer c'était parce qu'elle avait froid. L'atmosphère était gelée tout à coup... Elle sentit son espoir fondre, ses souvenirs heureux, pourtant loin dans son esprit, s'évanouir..._

_Un Détraqueur! Ces salauds avaient amené un Détraqueur ici! Dans la propriété Sallington! Une de ces immondes créatures! Peut-être plusieurs!_

_Kara gémit sans le vouloir. Jamais elle ne sortirait vivante de cette nuit. Et alors que tout bonheur et tout espoir la quittaient, elle se demanda si c'était réellement si grave..._

_Elle était faible, et elle n'était jamais parvenue à invoquer un Patronus complet, jamais. Alors dans ces conditions elle savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle se rendit compte à ce moment là qu'elle était blessée, et que tout le sang sur elle n'était pas seulement à ses parents. Quand avait-elle été touchée par un tel sort offensif? Elle aurait été incapable de le dire... Elle eut un rire rauque, cynique, en pensant que son père avait toujours été doué pour lancer des sortilèges puissants sans les annoncer à voix haute. Que lui avait-il fait? Elle sentait la blessure... les blessures. Une à son bras, une à son ventre, une plus haute, au dessus de sa poitrine. En elle aussi... des dégâts internes? _

_L'inconscience était toute proche. Elle entendait les Mangemorts fouiller le manoir. Celui qui avait contrôlé son père était-il présent?_

_Le Détraqueur ne s'approchait pas plus, certainement les Mangemorts ne voulaient-ils pas de sa présence trop près d'eux. _

_Elle allait mourir ici, ce soir. Elle allait mourir... Quelle importance... Une image de Jenna passa dans son esprit... Son amie avait été inquiète pour elle, et pour sa famille. Inquiète que Voldemort ne veuille se venger sur eux comme sur toutes les familles de sang pur qui refusaient de se joindre à ses forces... Elle serait si triste, elle se sentirait coupable peut-être... Elle aurait la vie dure à Serpentard... Non. Dallon l'aiderait. Et Krane aussi. Krane voulait sa revanche._

_C'était si douloureux... Tout bonheur s'en allait... il n'y avait plus rien... _

_Une image passa devant elle. Une voix raisonna dans son esprit. Sans le vouloir, Kara sourit. Poufsouffle. Même dans ce moment, elle hantait ses pensées. Vraiment envahissante, cette fille. Puis le sourire et les yeux verts si gardés d'Ellina disparurent eux aussi, et Kara regretta le fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mieux la connaître, jamais découvrir ses secrets..._

_Elle s'en allait..._

_Elle vit un Mangemort entrer et s'approcher brusquement d'elle. Faiblement, elle leva sa baguette et allait jeter un sort quand il se baissa sur lui et lui prit le poignet._

_« Non. » Chuchota t-il._

_Cette voix... elle était familière..._

_Il regarda nerveusement derrière lui mais, satisfait de leur solitude, se recentra sur elle. Il leva sa baguette et elle se dit que la dernière chose qu'elle verrait serait sans doute un éclair vert... au moins ça lui rappellerait Ellina..._

_Mais ce ne fut pas le sort de mort qu'il lui lança. Il murmura des paroles inaudibles et elle sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle. Elle se sentait mieux._

_« Je ne peux faire plus ici et si vite. »_

_Elle le reconnut, et elle retrouva un regain d'énergie._

_« Rogue? »_

_« Je ne suis peut-être plus votre directeur de Maison, miss Sallington, mais je ne crois pas que nous soyons assez familiarisés pour que vous m'appeliez ainsi. »_

_Sallington avait bien aimé son professeur de potions. Bien entendu, vu qu'elle était une Serpentard, elle avait ses raisons, mais aussi parce qu'elle avait apprécié l'humour cinglant dont il faisait preuve lorsqu'il n'y avait que des Serpentard autour de lui. Et puis il avait toujours été strict mais juste en ce qui concernait les litiges et les problèmes de ses élèves vert et argent. Et il avait un ascendant indéniable sur tous ceux qu'il rencontrait, et un contrôle exemplaire sur sa Maison._

_Elle dut se faire violence pour se souvenir que c'était un double espion, un traître et l'assassin de Dumbledore. Il était un excellent Légilimens, et elle essaya de toutes ses forces de dresser des barrières mentales, selon l'Occlumencie que son père lui avait enseigné ces trois dernières années..._

_« Je n'ai pas le temps, miss Sallington. » Sa voix était différente. Elle était rapide, rauque et plus douce qu'avant. Il semblait épuisé. Elle sentit que ce n'était pas seulement physique. « Tenez. » Il lui mit une petite boite étrange dans les mains. « C'est essentiel. Vous comprenez? Essentiel. Ce que je vous confie là, c'est vital. Vous devrez le remettre en main propre aux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, soit à Minerva McGonagall, soit à Remus Lupin. Si jamais vous étiez dans l'incapacité totale de les contacter, confiez ceci à Potter ou à Granger. Tout dépendra de vous, miss Sallington, vous comprenez? »_

_Il l'aida à se relever, et elle hocha mollement la tête, comprenant qu'il était là pour l'aider, et non la tuer. Bon sang, pour quel côté était-il, à la fin? Ne pouvait-il pas se décider!_

_« Je ne vous en voudrai pas de regarder à l'intérieur. Mais c'est le futur que vous avez entre vos mains, Sallington. Ceci est un Portoloin. » Il lui montra une plume noire. « Il vous conduira dans le parc de Poudlard, en sécurité. Miss Sallington? » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, tentant par tous les moyens de se concentrer. Il sembla hésiter, puis finalement parla: « Ca a été un honneur de vous avoir dans ma Maison, Kara. J'aurais aimé que plus de nos condisciples Serpentard soient tels que vous. Vous avez portez les vrais valeurs de cette Maison, et j'espère que vous continuerez. Restez forte, malgré les épreuves de cette nuit. Allez. »_

_Elle tendit une main tremblante vers la plume et la prit finalement._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en face du château, et la vue de l'école lui emplit les yeux de larmes. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait même pas remercié Rogue de lui avoir sauvé la vie, sûrement au péril de la sienne. _

_Luttant pour garder conscience, bravant la douleur à chaque instant, elle marcha d'un pas chancelant vers les portes. Il faisait nuit, le peu d'élèves étant resté à Poudlard devait dormir. Finalement elle se laissa tomber devant les hautes portes, la boite serrer fermement contre elle. Elle fit un geste vague de la baguette, murmurant une formule d'appel, et attendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un se penchait sur elle. Elle reconnut McGonagall. _

_« Par Merlin! Mais qu'est-il arrivé! Hagrid, vite, prenez la petite! »_

_Le demi-géant se pencha et prit Kara dans ses bras. Celle-ci serra avec plus de force encore la boite._

_« Miss Sallington, est-ce que vous m'entendez? »_

_Mais tout ce que Kara entendait étaient les paroles de Severus Rogue._

_« Essentiel. » murmura t-elle, avant que tout autour d'elle ne devienne noir._

* * *

Kara refoula ces images, ces sons, ces douleurs.

Elle refusa toute pensée, toute sensation.

Elle sentit la délicieuse douceur de l'inconscience et l'accueilla avec soulagement.

**HHHHH**


	6. Second départ

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 6 : Second départ**

Kara mit un long moment avant de réussir à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'elle y parvint, ce fut seulement pour voir au-dessus d'elle le visage inquiet de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

« Eh bien. Vous êtes coriace, miss Sallington. Bienvenue parmi nous. »

La gorge sèche, la jeune fille se contenta de la regarder. Elle tenta de se redresser mais le regretta amèrement. L'infirmière lui mit une main sur l'épaule en secouant la tête :

« Oh non, pas de ça. Vous êtes encore bien trop faible. »

Après que madame Pomfresh lui eût fait avaler trois potions aussi différentes qu'écoeurantes, Kara s'endormît de nouveau.

Son troisième réveil, le lendemain matin, fut plus consistant. Elle avait les idées claires et ses sens étaient nettement moins embrouillés. Elle parvint à se redresser contre son coussin, et à respirer normalement. Profitant du fait qu'il était tellement tôt que même madame Pomfresh dormait, elle s'étira lentement et évalua ses blessures. Une grimace apparut sur son visage en voyant les cicatrices. Une fine et longiligne courait sur dix centimètres de peau. Elle partait de la base de son cou vers la droite de sa poitrine. Son avant-bras droit avait lui aussi été marqué, ainsi que sa hanche gauche. Pomfresh avait réellement fait du bon travail, elle avait réduit les cicatrices à leur minimum.

Autrement, Kara sentait diverses douleurs musculaires qui – elle le savait – passeraient dans quelques jours. Elle était faible, mais ça, elle n'y pouvait rien.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une fois que madame Pomfresh eût fini de l'examiner, son cousin, Gregorias, vint la voir, l'air grave et inquiet.

« Bonjour, Kara. » fit-il doucement en s'asseyant.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Bonjour. »

Sa voix était rauque, mais elle n'y faisait déjà plus attention.

Le jeune homme posa un regard marron inquiet sur elle, puis soupira doucement.

« Je suis navré. »

« Je sais. »

« Des Aurors vont venir te voir. »

« Je n'ai rien à leur dire. »

« Tu sais qu'il y a eu une attaque en même temps que celle dont vous avez été victimes? »

« Oui. »

« Ils veulent seulement te poser quelques questions. Savoir si tu as reconnu ceux qui ont fait ça. »

« Je le répète, je n'ai rien à leur dire. »

« Ils savent qu'ils ont mis oncle Conrad sous Imperium. Et qu'il a dû tuer tante Pamrella. Ils savent aussi que c'est lui qui t'a…fait ça. Mais ils aimeraient savoir si tu as pu reconnaître les Mangemorts. »

Kara se tut, la voix de Rogue raisonnant dans sa tête.

« Non. Je n'ai reconnu personne. Et crois-moi, j'en suis la première désolée. Mais un Mangemort, c'est un Mangemort. Nous savons tous bien qui suit Voldemort. »

Les yeux de Gregorias s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et de crainte.

« Kara ! »

« Quoi ? Tu croyais que je tairais son nom ? Que je choisirai le silence et la peur, après ce qu'il vient de faire ? Ce temps là est fini. Je le crierai haut et fort si ça peut me permettre de retrouver tous ces assassins. »

« Je t'en prie. Ne prend pas de folles décisions. Ne fait rien d'irréfléchi. »

Elle garda son regard dans celui du sorcier, et haussa les épaules.

« Je ferai ce que je dois faire. Comme chacun d'entre nous, mon cousin. »

Il ne dît rien, se contenta de l'observer, son visage fermé et noble.

« Les Aurors voudraient avoir une chance de retrouver les coupables. As-tu vu qui a tué ton père ? »

Le cœur de Kara cessa de battre l'espace d'une seconde. La phrase raisonna dans son esprit, et elle se souvint de la scène terrible qui avait précédé l'entrée de Rogue. Mais elle contrôla parfaitement bien son expression, et ne laissa rien paraître. Une partie d'elle s'inquiéta de la facilité avec laquelle elle pouvait rester stoïque depuis son réveil ici.

« Pas vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, en fait. Après tout, elle ne s'était pas vue, n'est-ce pas ?

Gregorias hocha la tête. Il semblait tendu, malgré son contrôle. Kara savait pourquoi. Son cousin et elle ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. Quelques lettres de temps en temps, de sa famille à la sienne, quelques visites. Mais Gregorias était aussi occupé en Irlande que ses parents l'avaient été en Ecosse. Les réunions de famille trois fois par an n'étaient pas grand-chose, et même s'ils étaient une toute petite famille malgré leur richesse et leur rang social, ils n'avaient pu garder des liens très puissants. Et puis chez les Sallington on apprenait pas ce genre de chose…à montrer ouvertement ses émotions, à parler de sentiments, à réconforter. Gregorias ne savait certainement pas que faire près d'elle, même s'il était un homme doux et profondément gentil.

« Je suis allé faire toutes les démarches nécessaires. » expliqua t-il finalement. « Tes parents t'ont laissée la totalité de leur fortune et de leurs possessions. J'ai demandé à Bulon, l'un des elfes de maison à mon service, d'aller à la propriété. Il prendra soin de tout jusqu'à ce que tu trouves de nouveaux employés. Tout a été préparé et nettoyé. Pour tes parents également. L'enterrement aura lieu demain matin dans le plus grand secret, au caveau familial. En tant que dernière Sallington d'Ecosse et en tant qu'héritière unique de la branche principale, tu sais que tu deviens le chef du clan. Et tu es en charge de toutes les responsabilités héréditaires de Conrad. Es-tu au courant de tout ? »

« Oui. Père m'avait enseigné tout ce qu'il y a à savoir. Je sais tout de ses placements et des possessions familiales. Je m'en sortirai. »

« Bien. Bien. » Dit-il doucement. « Je dois repartir rapidement pour l'Irlande. Demain, après l'enterrement. »

« Je sais. Comment vont Judy et le bébé ? »

« Bien. Judy te salut. Elle aurait aimé être là. Mais avec le petit qui n'a que deux mois… »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Tu leur transmettras mes salutations. »

« Bien sûr. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis Gregorias fronça les sourcils.

« Kara… »

« Je vais bien. » Fit-elle fermement.

Son regard voilé, il hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Et intérieurement, Kara se demanda pourquoi elle ne parvenait pas à savoir elle-même si son affirmation était un mensonge ou non.

**HHHHH**

Quelques jours plus tard, Kara réglait le dernier détail de sa tenue. Elle accrocha son insigne de préfète et se regarda dans le miroir. En apparence, elle était toujours la même élève de septième année qui avait quitté les murs de Poudlard une semaine plus tôt. Pourtant, elle pouvait elle-même voir les différences. Ses traits plus tirés, plus durs, plus fiers encore. Ses yeux plus sombres, reflétant une détermination plus grande encore et une assurance égale, et dans lesquels un rien de colère et de haine brillait.

Elle se détourna et prit ses affaires. Sa main se referma sur la précieuse boite que Severus Rogue lui avait confié. Depuis qu'elle l'avait ouverte, elle était encore plus décidée à suivre ses idées. Tant de choses avaient mal tourné pour tellement de monde. Il fallait s'unir pour vaincre. Pour se venger.

Après avoir fait un dernier signe d'au revoir à Bulon, elle transplana de la propriété Sallington, sa propriété, à Pré-au-Lard. Elle marcha jusqu'à Poudlard et réussit à rejoindre le bureau de la directrice McGonagall sans rencontrer personne. Elle donna le mot de passe et monta.

« Entrez. » lui demanda la voix de la sorcière.

Kara s'exécuta.

« Madame la directrice. » salua t-elle.

Les yeux de McGonagall s'adoucirent l'espace d'une seconde lorsqu'elle les posa sur elle, mais Kara l'ignora.

« Mademoiselle Sallington. Je vous attendais. Comment allez-vous depuis l'autre jour ? »

« Très bien. » Elle enleva son manteau, et elle vit clairement la surprise chez sa directrice lorsqu'elle vit son uniforme. « Je vous annonce que ma décision est prise. Je resterai à Poudlard pour le reste de l'année scolaire. Je sais que les élèves reviennent ce soir pour la rentrée de demain. Mes bagages sont déjà ici. »

« Oh. Bien sûr. Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. »

« Je veux mon diplôme, et je veux l'avoir à Poudlard. Et puis j'ai des responsabilités ici, envers mes camarades et envers moi-même. J'ai pris un engagement auprès de monsieur Dumbledore et de monsieur Rogue, puis envers vous et mon nouveau directeur de Maison. Je crois que vous êtes au courant de ce qu'il se passe dans les couloirs de cette école, du moins que vous en avez une idée. Et vous avez conscience que nous avons besoin d'alliés. Les élèves de la Maison Serpentard qui affichent les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres auront à cœur de mettre en place chacune de ses demandes dans cette école. Si on les laisse faire, la réputation et l'image de cette Maison seront entachées à jamais. Et par là même la réputation et la crédibilité de chacun des sorciers qui sont passés, passent et passeront par Serpentard. Et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux laisser faire. Car j'aime cette Maison, j'aime Poudlard et en l'honneur de mon père, de mes grands-parents, en l'honneur de chaque personne ayant étudié à Serpentard et ayant porté les véritables valeurs de la Maison et du monde sorcier tel qu'il devrait être, je me dois de tout faire pour me battre pour notre honneur. Je le dois à tout ceux qui ont cru en moi un jour, et tout ceux qui sont animés du même amour que moi. »

Semblant soufflée, McGonagall hocha la tête. Kara se demanda si c'était bien des larmes qu'elle voyait briller dans son regard.

« Je comprend, et c'est très juste de votre part. Je suis certaine que vos parents auraient pleinement approuvé. »

« Ce qui m'amène au deuxième point de ma visite. J'aimerais que vous fassiez venir Remus Lupin ici. Maintenant, s'il vous plait. »

« Remus Lupin ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je sais tout de l'Ordre du Phénix, mes parents ne m'ont rien cachée. Et je sais qu'en ce moment même il est au nouveau QG, rentré de mission depuis quatre jours. »

« Comment pouvez-vous savoir une telle chose ? »

Kara eut un petit sourire malicieux.

« J'ai accès à toutes les ressources de mes parents. Et les gens qui répondaient à leurs ordres font désormais leurs rapports à nul autre que moi, madame la directrice. Il faut que je vois Remus Lupin, c'est d'une importance capitale pour la guerre et pour l'Ordre. Et si vous voulez vous pouvez très bien faire venir d'autres membres importants de l'Ordre. Après tout, ce que je sais les concerne tous. »

« D'où tenez-vous une information aussi importante ? »

« Vous le saurez, madame. »

L'animagus hocha la tête et se tourna vers la cheminée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Kara était en face de Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks. Une fois les salutations et condoléances passées, Kara prit de nouveau la parole.

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que tout le patrimoine Sallington me revient et que, selon les lois sorcières d'Ecosse, je suis à la tête du clan Sallington et ai hérité des charges de mon père. Je sais que l'Ordre n'en fait aucunement partie. Je sais aussi que je suis trop jeune pour en être un membre à part entière, et j'ai d'ailleurs bien assez à faire comme cela. En revanche, je crois savoir que le soutien financier de mes parents était pour ainsi dire votre unique source. Je voulais vous faire savoir que les dispositions qu'ils avaient prises ne se sont pas arrêtées avec leur mort. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda la directrice. Ses yeux brillèrent. « Vous – »

« Je me suis déjà occupée de tout, et vous aurez mon soutien comme vous avez eu le leur. Le compte a été rouvert avec un fond assez conséquent pour vous permettre de tenir largement pour encore une bonne année de guerre – ce que je ne souhaite bien sûr aucunement. Et j'ai fait en sorte que cette disposition tienne, même s'il devait arriver que je meure. »

« Au nom de l'Ordre au complet, je vous remercie grandement, miss Sallington. » dît McGonagall, émue de nouveau.

Kara hocha la tête.

« Ce n'est pas le seul changement que j'ai effectué. Le compte secret est au nom de trois personnes. Et il est absolument nécessaire que ces trois personnes soient consentantes et averties si jamais il devait arriver que vous ayez besoin de prendre la totalité ou une grosse partie de cet argent. »

« C'est une sage décision. » approuva madame Weasley, l'observant avec un regard doux qui mettait Kara mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille avait déjà évité deux embrassades depuis l'arrivée de la femme rousse.

« Les trois noms sont Minerva McGonagall, Kratus Kimble – je sais qu'il coordonne la plupart des opérations depuis la mort de monsieur Dumbledore – et Remus Lupin. »

Le loup-garou sursauta.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais… »

« Tout à fait, profe- je veux dire, monsieur Lupin. Outre le fait que vous avez été un excellent professeur, je n'ai entendu que du bien de vous de part mes parents. Et je sais que l'Ordre du Phénix vous tient particulièrement à cœur. J'ai confiance, comme beaucoup. »

« Comment ça ? »

« A vrai dire, c'est une décision que j'ai prise il y a peu de temps. Le fait qu'un homme – en lequel j'ai une totale confiance – qui lui n'accorde cette dite confiance à presque personne la place en vous m'a suggérée que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. »

« Oh, mais tu n'en as pas faite ! » s'exclama l'auror aux cheveux roses. « Remus, tu en es totalement capable ! »

« Mais qui est cet homme ? »

Kara sortit de sa poche la précieuse petite boite de laquelle elle ne se séparait plus depuis la mort de ses parents. Comme si elle était faite de cristal, elle la tendit prudemment à Lupin qui la saisit en fronçant les sourcils.

« Voici quelque chose qui pourrait bien faire basculer le cours de cette guerre. »

« Qu'y a-t-il à l'intérieur de si précieux ? »

Kara eut un sourire.

« Quelque chose d'essentiel. »

Intrigué, Remus fit glisser le couvercle et fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… » Il en sortit un vieil objet très usé dont la partie supérieure représentait des petits lutins dansant en cercles…enfin des lutins très usés et très étranges. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les personnages ? La représentation que ce font les moldus des Lutins des Bois, je crois. Ce vieil objet tout usé ? Une boite à musique moldue. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi ce truc va faire avancer la guerre. »

« C'est exactement ce que je me suis dite, miss Tonks. » Les yeux de Kara pétillaient d'amusement. « Avant de sentir la magie émaner de cette boite à musique. Elle a appartenu à monsieur Dumbledore. »

Madame Weasley ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Comment ? »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, personnellement. Et encore moins le fait qu'il est décidé de faire de cet objet moldu, bénin et cassé le récipient de la vérité. »

« Comment cela ? »

« Vous savez certainement ce qu'est le sortilège Souvenortus, ce sort très puissant qui permet d'emprisonner ses pensées dans un objet, pensées qui ne seraient accessibles qu'à un sorcier ou à un moldu bien intentionné et ayant un lien avec elles ? Monsieur Dumbledore a accompli ce sort quelques temps avant sa mort pour laisser son dernier message. »

« Ca a un rapport avec la guerre ? »

« Le message de monsieur Dumbledore ? Plus ou moins. C'est la vérité au sujet de celui qu'il nomme lui-même le sorcier le plus courageux qu'il a jamais connu, le plus borné et bougon qu'il a jamais rencontré, et son agent le plus loyal. A savoir Severus Rogue. »

« _Pardon _? Rogue a assassiné Dumbledore ! »

« C'est à moitié vrai. Vous découvrirez que monsieur Dumbledore lui-même a tout orchestré, de la nomination de monsieur Rogue au poste de professeur de DCFM à sa mort de sa baguette. Dans un but multiple : sauver l'âme de Drago Malefoy et lui donner une chance de se détourner d'une voie tracée par son père et sauver la vie du professeur Rogue, qui commençait à être sérieusement soupçonné par plusieurs Mangemorts et qui était lié par un Vœu Inviolable qu'il ne pouvait honorer comme il le souhaitait sans tuer le directeur. De plus, monsieur Dumbledore était mourrant. Depuis l'été dernier. Même si le professeur Rogue avait refusé au dernier moment d'obéir et de l'achever, il serait mort quelques jours plus tard, voire quelques semaines. »

Elle laissa le temps aux autres d'enregistrer toutes ces informations, et Lupin reprit la parole.

« Et il vous a dit de me la confier à moi ? »

« C'était le premier nom qu'il a prononcé, avant celui de la directrice, de Potter et de Granger. »

« Il a laissé une pensée à l'intérieur lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« D'une part l'endroit où il a caché Drago Malefoy pour lui sauver la vie il y a huit semaines pour que vous alliez le chercher et le mettiez en sécurité. Il semblerait que ce cher crétin ait décidé d'enfin apprendre à penser par lui-même après la mort de sa mère. D'autre part, le professeur Rogue a découvert une chose primordiale qu'il vous communique. L'emplacement d'un des Horcruxes. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda McGonagall en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil. Elle semblait très pâle.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit un plus grand acteur encore que ce que tout le monde avait cru. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le voit comme son serviteur le plus loyal et puissant, et pendant ce temps, le professeur Rogue accumule des informations et sabotent des missions. »

« Vous semblez le porter en haute estime, miss Sallington. » remarqua Lupin, la boite à musique toujours à la main.

« C'est le cas. Il a toujours été un bon directeur de Maison, même s'il est vraiment désagréable en temps normal. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai une dette de vie envers lui. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Il m'a sauvée la vie, cette nuit-là. » Pas la peine de préciser de quelle nuit elle parlait. « Il m'a donnée la boite, et un portoloin pour Poudlard. Sans cela j'aurais certainement servi de nourriture à un Détraqueur. »

Il y eut une nouvelle période de silence, et finalement la directrice se racla la gorge.

« Je suis certaine que Severus considère votre dette comme payée à présent, miss Sallington. Grâce à vous, la vérité à son sujet se sait, et il passe de traître à agent double. Encore une fois. Il va s'en dire que nous pouvons compter sur votre discrétion entière. »

« Bien sûr, madame. »

« Bien. Et j'espère ne pas vous voir dans ce bureau de si tôt à cause d'un quelconque conflit dans les couloirs. Vos camarades vont bientôt arriver. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre dortoir. »

Kara hocha la tête, se leva et salua les gens présents.

« Miss Sallington ? » intervint Remus. « Merci. »

« De rien. »

Puis elle partit. Sa tâche était accomplie, à présent il fallait qu'elle passe à autre chose. L'Ordre saurait prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour tout cela.

Toujours dans le bureau, les membres de l'Ordre songeaient à tout ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. McGonagall soupira.

« La guerre a arraché une enfance de plus. » fit-elle tristement.

Remus hocha la tête.

« Outre le fait qu'elle ait très bien grandi, j'ai failli ne pas la reconnaître. Elle a l'aura de ses parents. Une aura forte et remarquable. Une aura de chef. Et l'attitude qui va avec. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin ! » s'exclama Molly. « Cette petite ne devrait pas avoir autant de responsabilités à à peine dix-huit ans ! Surtout après ce qui lui a été fait. Pauvre enfant… »

« C'est là qu'est le problème, Molly. » dit Minerva. « Ce n'est plus une enfant. Le peu de traces d'adolescence qu'il y avait encore en elle a disparu cette dernière semaine. C'est une jeune femme à présent. Une femme qui a en effet de grandes responsabilités dues à son nom et à son rang. »

« Vivement que cette fichue guerre se termine ! »

Remus hocha la tête et prit la main de Tonks.

**HHHHH**

Ellina salua tous ses amis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la salle commune des Poufsouffle, et ils entreprirent de descendre ensemble vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Les discussions tournaient avidement vers leurs activités de vacances chez les jeunes hommes, et les beaux garçons qu'elles avaient rencontré chez les jeunes filles. Timrus, après avoir été voir sa petite amie de Serdaigle, Anna, rejoignit Ellina et entreprit de lui raconter en détails ses vacances. Ils plaisantèrent quelques minutes et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table lorsque la salle commença à sérieusement se remplir. Hermione vint la saluer et Ellina lui sourit, même si elle avait déjà l'attention toute tournée vers un autre point. La table du fond, celle des Serpentard, commençait à se remplir elle aussi. Le cœur de la Poufsouffle se serra en repensant à ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux. La petite Alexine Polton discutait allégrement avec deux de ses jeunes camarades de première année. Les places près d'elle restaient vides. Les amis de Sallington n'avaient toujours pas fait leur apparition. Tyrnor, Bulstrode, Goyle, Zabini et leurs détestables amis par contre étaient fièrement attablés, et lançaient des regards arrogants et supérieurs à toutes les personnes présentes. En les voyant se pavaner ainsi, en sachant de quoi ils étaient certainement responsables, Ellina eut une furieuse envie de vomir. Comment pouvait-on arriver à cet état d'esprit?

Presque tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient attablés cinq minutes plus tard, et les discussions continuaient dans un brouhaha bienvenu. La directrice était là, elle aussi. Deux Gryffondor retardataires s'assirent après être rentrés précipitamment.

Deux minutes plus tard les portes se rouvrirent soudainement, et les conversations se diffusèrent dans des murmures sourds en observant le dernier groupe arriver. Le cœur d'Ellina fit un bon. Sallington. Elle était revenue! Comment était-ce possible? N'était-elle pas partie en Irlande dans sa famille?

La préfète de Serpentard lança un regard sur la Grande Salle, ce même regard fier et intense que tout le monde connaissait. Son expression était posée et calme, ses lèvres dessinèrent même ce demi-sourire moqueur qu'elle affichait si souvent. Elle avança vers sa table, ses amis près d'elle la suivant sans un mot. Tous avaient une expression fermée, sombre, décidée. Ellina parvint pourtant à repérer quelques signes de leurs véritables états d'esprit. Les poings serrés de Kyle Dallon. Les larmes dans les yeux de Oriane Kopern. La pâleur de Regis Blumgard. Le tic au coin de l'œil de Graham Pritchard. La mâchoire serrée de Dan Krane. Les mouvements des doigts de Bradley Speedlam, comme s'il désirait avoir sa batte de Quidditch dans les mains. Et les traits d'inquiétude encore plus prononcés sur le visage pâle de Jenna McLane. Ils passèrent sans un mot auprès des Serpentard. Certains les regardaient avec un demi-sourire de fierté, et dans les yeux quelque chose s'apparentant à de l'admiration. D'autres avec crainte et nervosité. D'autre avec haine et mécontentement. Personne ne leur parla.

Ellina, tout comme tous ses camarades, savait bien ce qui était entrain de se passer. La guerre venait d'être passée en mode public. Pour la première fois, le groupe de Sallington se montrait plus qu'ouvertement ensemble. C'était la première fois qu'ils se montraient ainsi au complet devant tout le monde, qu'ils entraient ensemble dans la Grande Salle, et qu'ils s'opposaient totalement à leurs camarades en entrant bien après eux. Et ils avaient l'air plus que décidés à en découdre. Ce qui était arrivé aux Sallington avait dû toucher une corde sensible chez tous, que ce soit ceux dont les familles avaient des liens de sang lointains, de respect, d'affaires ou d'amitié avec eux, ou que ce soit ceux qui voulaient à tous prix éviter que quelque chose d'aussi injuste et horrible arrive à leurs proches.

Ils passèrent devant Tyrnor, Zabini et leur bande. La tension était à son comble, même les professeurs étaient sur le qui-vive. Tyrnor lança un regard de haine et de dégoût mêlé de dépit à Sallington, qui le lui rendit bien. Elle le fusilla littéralement du regard et ralentit ses pas. Ellina n'en était pas sûre, elle était placée assez loin, mais elle était certaine que Zabini murmura quelque chose et que la main de la préfète se dirigea vers sa baguette. Mais elle continua finalement son chemin et elle et ses amis allèrent s'asseoir ensemble à leur place habituelle, près d'Alexine qui n'en menait pas large.

Après quelques secondes, les murmures reprirent dans la salle. La directrice fit son discours et, à la surprise de beaucoup, ne mentionna même pas les Sallington. Puis ils mangèrent.

Ellina, pourtant, n'avait pas très faim. Et elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Que ce soit à la table des Poufsouffle, des Serdaigle, des Gryffondor et des Serpentard ou à la table des professeurs, beaucoup n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit.

**HHHHH**

La première semaine se passa à la fois horriblement lentement et trop rapidement.

Le rythme fut repris assez aisément, et les classes se déroulèrent sans encombre. Les altercations, comme avant les vacances, étaient nombreuses, les tensions exacerbées. Qu'importe lequel des Serpentard on croisait il n'était jamais seul. Sallington notamment était toujours accompagnée de McLane. Tout comme les sixième année de leur bande, Krane, Speedlam et Dallon faisaient ensemble leur chemin. De même pour les cinquième année, Kopern et Blumgard. Même Alexine Polton se baladait avec plusieurs petits camarades.

A ce qu'Ellina avait entendu, personne n'avait osé approcher Sallington pour lui faire part de ses condoléances. Déjà distante auparavant, maintenant que sa situation était connue il semblait que tous les élèves la craignaient, comme si une aura de mystère et de danger l'entourait soudainement.

L'ambiance lourde qui régnait autour des Serpentard gagnait petit à petit tout le château. Plus le temps passait et plus les élèves étaient nerveux.

Ellina ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le fantôme de Gryffondor. Elle craignait plus que jamais pour l'avenir.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, Sallington restait égale à elle-même. Elle était abominablement fière, toujours aussi moqueuse et d'après ce qu'Ellina avait pu en voir ses résultats n'avaient pas le moins de monde baissé.

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu penses à un peu moins rêvasser pendant les cours. »

« Hum? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Timrus, qui l'observait avec une expression amusée. Ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction de leur salle commune.

« En cours. Tu as toujours l'air dans les nuages. Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui, oui. Tout va bien. C'est juste cette ambiance qui me… »

« Ouais. Je sais. Mais tu as l'air d'avoir quelque chose à l'esprit depuis quelques temps. »

« Tim, je te dis que c'est rien. Oh, zut! »

« Quoi? »

« Je dois aller voir le professeur Criton! J'avais oublier! »

« Il t'a convoquée? »

« Oui! Je te rejoindrai! »

Ellina fit demi-tour et courut, grimpant les escaliers aussi vite que possible. Criton l'avait convoquée plus tôt dans la journée, et ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête! C'était malin!

Elle arriva devant la porte, totalement essoufflée. Après avoir passé rapidement une main dans ses cheveux et remis sa cape d'aplomb, elle frappa et entra.

« Miss Scott. Vous êtes en retard de deux minutes. »

« Navrée, professeur. »

Elle avança et fronça les sourcils en voyant Sallington debout devant le bureau de son directeur de Maison.

« Je vous ai fait convoquées pour vous parler du devoir commun que vous m'avez rendu sur les propriétés de la plante Epharea en ce qui concerne la médicomagie psychologique. »

Ellina, nerveuse, très peu habituée à être ainsi seule ou presque en présence d'un professeur, lança un coup d'œil vers Sallington qui semblait très calme. Le directeur adjoint les observa quelques secondes d'un regard étrange. Puis soudainement il eut un sourire.

« Il est excellent. Je lui ai mis la note maximale, et ça le méritait amplement. »

« Merci, professeur. » répondit Sallington.

Stupéfaite, Ellina ne put qu'hocher la tête.

« J'ai été particulièrement heureux que votre collaboration ait des résultats aussi probants, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas le cas des autres groupes. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous féliciter personnellement. J'ai par ailleurs donné trente points à chacune de vos Maisons pour ce travail exemplaire. Et je me suis dit qu'il serait sans doute bénéfique de continuer cette collaboration. »

« Euh…comment ça? »

« Eh bien, miss Scott, j'en ai parlé à votre directrice de Maison qui a été tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Votre travail sur cette plante étant aussi bon, nous nous sommes dit que vous pourriez travailler une heure par semaine voire plus dans les serres, notamment la serre des plantes rares et dangereuses. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, j'ai peur de ne pouvoir en avoir le temps, avec les entraînements de Quidditch et mes devoirs de préfète. »

« J'en conviens parfaitement, miss Sallington. Mais il me semble que vous êtes libre le mercredi soir, de 19h30 à 20h30. Et vous, miss Scott, aussi. »

« Eh bien oui, mais - »

« Très bien! C'est réglé. Vous commencerez mercredi, dans cinq jours. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos autres activités, mesdemoiselles. »

Ellina et la préfète n'eurent d'autre choix que de partir. Une fois dans le couloir, Ellina soupira de frustration.

« Comme si on avait eu le choix! »

« Avec Criton, on a jamais le choix. » Fit la voix posée de Sallington près d'elle.

Ellina l'observa du coin de l'œil.

« A ton avis, on va devoir jouer les jardinières jusqu'à la fin de l'année? »

Avec un rictus, l'autre fille haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais. » Elle se stoppa plus loin et se tourna vers Ellina. « Tu as passé de bonnes vacances? »

Ellina fut tellement stupéfaite par cette question qu'elle resta quelques secondes sans voix. Le rictus de Sallington parut se faire encore plus amusé.

« Je suis restée à Poudlard. » fit simplement Ellina, mal à l'aise soudainement sous le regard de la Serpentard. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose chez Sallington la rendait vraiment très nerveuse tout à coup.

« Oh, quel était le problème, papa et maman avaient d'autres choses à faire? »

Ravalant sa colère, Ellina la fusilla pas moins du regard.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » fit-elle entre ses dents.

Sallington lui fit un sourire moqueur en voyant sa réaction.

« Je vois. On se voit mercredi, Scott. »

Puis elle partit dans la direction opposée.

Ellina resta un instant figée, avant de se diriger lentement vers les quartiers de sa Maison. Quelque chose dans cet échange l'avait vraiment perturbée. Pourtant, en apparence, rien n'avait été différent d'avant. En apparence…Comme en apparence, l'attitude de Sallington n'avait en rien changé durant toute cette semaine.

Ellina rejoua la conversation dans sa tête, encore et encore, cherchant ce qui clochait dans tout ça. Mais elle avait beau analyser toute la scène, rien ne semblait la choquer.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, au moment d'aller se coucher, que ça la frappa. Comme un coup d'électricité, quelque chose traversa son esprit et éclaira ses pensées.

D'ordinaire taquines, les remarques moqueuses de Sallington avaient été cette fois-ci plus froides, plus…mauvaises. Son expression aussi n'avait été qu'une imitation de celle, amusée et supérieure, qu'elle avait eu avant les vacances.

Mais ce qui était réellement différent chez la jeune femme, ce qui était terriblement différent, c'était son regard. Car au lieu du regard chocolat aux reflets ambres, ces yeux pétillants, chauds et doux, qui brillaient si facilement d'amusement, de malice, de colère, qui reflétaient si parfaitement toutes les émotions habitant Sallington, ces yeux qu'Ellina avait appris à si bien connaître et aimer…au lieu de ce regard vivant, il n'y avait à présent plus qu'un regard froid. Froid et vide. Surtout vide. Comme si masqué d'une pellicule empêchant quiconque extérieur de voir au-delà.

Comme si, peut-être, il n'y avait plus rien à voir derrière cette carapace.

Ellina ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, malgré la chaude couette qui la recouvrait.

**HHHHH**


	7. La serre interdite

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 7: La serre interdite**

La semaine passa étrangement. Ellina partagea son temps entre ses devoirs, ses amis et ses pensées. Autant dire qu'elle fut plutôt occupée.

De plus en plus de rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs, et des sujets tellement différents que s'en devenait ridicule cohabitaient: des rumeurs de mangemorts éventuels, de duels entre élèves, de nouveaux couples ou nouvelles ruptures, d'annulation de Quidditch et même de morts.

Même si les sanctions des professeurs n'avaient jamais été aussi radicales et les préfets aussi stressés, la vie scolaire continuait, envers et contre tout.

Ellina trouvait ce fait plutôt rassurant. Au moins une chose sur laquelle elle pouvait s'appuyer.

La veille, alors qu'ils se rendaient à la séance de l'AD, Timrus et Hannah lui avaient faite part de l'altercation dont ils avaient été témoins entre Sallington et Krane et Zabini et Bulstrode. Les quatre serpents avaient été près à en venir aux baguettes. Pourtant d'après Tim, Sallington s'était parfaitement contrôlée lorsque Zabini avait déblatéré une remarque très déplacée sur ses parents défunts. Ce manque de réaction dérangeait Ellina, même si d'après ses amis la réplique qu'avait envoyé la préfète au sale scroutt à pétard avait été glacée et bien sentie, et que sa froideur et son regard avaient visiblement impressionné voire inquiété ses deux ennemis. Et lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils avaient une audience, les quatre Serpentard s'étaient tout de suite séparés.

Toute la semaine s'était passée dans cette atmosphère, et ce n'était certainement pas près de s'arrêter. Et au contraire de ce que certains avaient pensé voire espéré, les Serpentard se montraient plus détestables en général envers toutes les autres Maisons, ou alors les évitaient et les ignoraient, que ce soit Tyrnor et les siens ou ceux qui avaient révélé leur réelle affiliation comme Sallington ou Dallon. Somme toute, Poudlard n'exécrait pas moins les vert et argent malgré les derniers évènements.

Ellina soupira en se dirigeant avec mauvaise humeur vers les serres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait réussi un bon devoir qu'elle appréciait les plantes! Et, comme l'avait fait remarquer ses amis, le professeur Criton n'avait absolument aucun but à la faire travailler ainsi une heure par semaine, puisque ça ne correspondait à aucune de ses options (mise à part peut-être la médicomagie) et elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter une punition. Pourtant, elle savait que le nouveau directeur des Serpentard était un homme intelligent, même si stoïque et aux premiers abords peu sympathique. Il avait forcément ses raisons, et Ellina n'était vraiment pas du style à s'opposer aux choix et décisions d'un professeur.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ferait cette heure dans la bonne humeur pour autant!

Resserrant sa cape contre son corps, le froid de novembre la mordant, elle rejoignit rapidement l'entrée des serres, pas du tout rassurée par la nuit noire.

« Miss Scott! Par ici! » Le professeur Chourave lui fit un grand sourire.

Elle accueillit Sallington de la même manière et, au contraire de la Poufsouffle, celle-ci resta stoïque et ne montra pas sa mauvaise grâce à participer à tout cela…à moins qu'elle s'en moque royalement.

Ellina écouta d'une oreille distraire sa directrice de Maison leur faire le topo de la situation en leur faisant traverser les serres qu'elles connaissaient par cœur au bout de sept années à y étudier la botanique magique.

« Nous avons deux autres élèves qui viennent m'aider le jeudi. Oh ils sont très utiles, oui, oui. Neville et Luna s'en sortent très bien. Tous les deux sont très doués. »

Ellina, pas du tout d'humeur à discuter, resta muette. Mais elle se demanda bien ce que Londubat et Lovegood venaient faire là au milieu. Et s'ils étaient si doués que ça, ils n'avaient qu'à assurer leur permanence en plus!

« Très bien. C'est ici, les filles. »

Toute l'attention de la Poufsouffle se trouva tournée vers ce qu'il se passait lorsque sa directrice ouvrit un porte sombre. Assez haute, située au fond de la serre numéro quatre, faite de verre et de fer noire, elle menait à la très intrigante et redoutable serre interdite. Seuls les professeurs et les meilleurs élèves de septième année ayant pris l'option Botanique Avancée pouvaient y avoir accès.

L'intérieur sombre fut rapidement percé d'un éclairage très tamisé - pour ne pas prendre de risque à déranger les hostiles plantes inutilement. Alors que toutes les autres serres brillaient par leur netteté et leur organisation, celle-ci n'était qu'une succession de petits chemins sinueux qui les faisaient s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans cette végétation tantôt entrelacée et compacte, tantôt emprisonnée séparément dans des enclos magique espacés.

Des plantes magnifiques, brillantes et charmeuses voulaient faire croire à leur beauté innocente. D'immenses arbres maigres et gris à leur vulnérabilité. Des buissons ardus, rouges, pourpres, verts et marrons à leur inintérêt. Certains végétaux chantaient doucement, ondulaient, chuchotaient, dansaient, suintaient, claquaient, reniflaient, grognaient. Tout était magnifique et laid, calme et agité, rassurant et menaçant.

Loin d'être une Gryffondor, Ellina marcha plus rapidement pour se retrouver près de son professeur et de Sallington. Elle était à la fois révulsée et fascinée par cet endroit. Une dualité qui faisait de plus en plus partie de sa vie dernièrement.

La professeur Chourave continuait son monologue sur ses précieux « bébés ».

« … celles-ci. Bref, vous n'aurez qu'à les observer, remplir les fiches et me les rendre. Vous pourrez aussi prendre soin de certaines. Oh, il y a encore des tas de choses à découvrir sur elles, je ne cesse d'en apprendre davantage chaque année! N'oubliez pas, soyez toujours sur vos gardes, baguettes prêtes à l'utilisation. Appelez madame Pomfresh au cas où, mais je sais que vous saurez vous débrouiller. » Elle se stoppa soudainement et se tourna vers Sallington et Ellina. « Utilisez les Cristaux de Désignation pour en savoir plus sur chacun de ces chers pensionnaires. »

Ellina avait l'impression d'entendre le professeur Hagrid parler de ses atroces animaux. Les Cristaux de Désignation étaient des sortes de quartz roses de la taille d'un œuf de poule qui flottaient devant chaque plante et qu'il suffisait de toucher pour obtenir noms, propriétés, capacités et autres précisions sur toutes ces charmantes horreurs.

Après un enthousiaste salut, madame Chourave partit, et Ellina se retrouva coincée pour encore une bonne demi-heure dans une forêt démoniaque effrayante retenue dans une immense serre sombre et avec Sallington en prime. Cette même Sallington que tout le monde évitait encore davantage depuis la rentrée, cette même Sallington qui semblait si froide et fermée, cette même Sallington qui avait tant intrigué Ellina trois semaines auparavant et qui l'inquiétait depuis quelque temps, mais qui pourtant habitait toujours toutes ses pensées.

Et le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille était une grossièreté en cinq lettres qu'elle aurait bien dite à voix haute si seulement elle n'avait pas eu si peur de ce que ça impliquerait pour le silence qui les couvrait, Sallington et elle.

Ellina jeta un regard vers sa camarade. Celle-ci était résolument dos à elle, décidément pas d'humeur à parler. Inusuel pour la préfète d'ailleurs, elle qui avait d'ordinaire toujours une phrase sarcastique, moqueuse ou/et horripilante à dire.

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Ellina s'avança sur le sentier au milieu des plantes. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'aperçut que la magie avait encore fait des merveilles, car cette serre était vraiment gigantesque, bien plus que l'extérieur ne le laissait croire.

Elle prit un virage et se stoppa net. Devant elle, une gigantesque tulipe mauve et verte trônait, sa tige d'un émeraude merveilleux attira l'attention de la jeune fille, tout comme ses feuilles. Cette plante avait l'air si…douce…si chaude…si…

« Non mais t'es complètement dingue! »

Ellina retrouva ses esprits et leva les yeux, pour rencontrer le regard chocolat de Sallington. Elle se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle était bien plus près de la grosse tulipe que tout à l'heure, et qu'elle avait été prête à la toucher. Avait-elle eu une absence? Son poignet était serré dans la poigne ferme de la Serpentard, dont l'expression fermée laissait passer la colère et…autre chose.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise? »

La fatigue, la frustration et le tempérament d'Ellina prirent le dessus. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se dégagea de la préfète, repoussant au fond de son esprit ce que le contact avait évoqué en elle.

« Ne me parle pas sur ce ton! » Répliqua t-elle sèchement.

« Tu allais la toucher! »

« Fiche-moi la paix! »

« C'est une Tulipe d'Astrus, elle aurait brisé ton esprit au bout de quelques minutes! »

« Je me serais défendue! »

« Mon œil, elle t'avait envoûtée! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Pourquoi est-ce que tu hurles comme ça? »

« Tu hurles aussi, je te signale! »

Ellina ferma la bouche, se rendant compte que c'était vrai. Mais dans son cas ça ne l'étonnait pas, si elle se mettait en colère elle le faisait toujours sentir. Sallington, en revanche, restait plutôt contrôlée et gardait pour une raison ou une autre ses émotions les plus fortes sous contrôle.

La préfète sembla également se rendre compte de ce fait et se tut. Elle avait sa baguette à la main, ce qu'Ellina nota, tout comme la façon dont elle la serrait, comme si elle avait récemment été sur le point de jeter un sort…contre la fleur géante. Mince, elle avait vraiment failli…

« La prochaine fois que tu voudras embrasser la mort, je ne vous dérangerai pas. »

Le ton de Sallington avait retrouvé cette nuance posée, sarcastique et moqueuse. Mais Ellina voyait bien ce qu'elle avait déjà remarqué: ces yeux restaient voilés et vides. Elle ne laissa pas ce fait l'affecter…pas en surface du moins, et répliqua:

« Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout! Je resterai sur mes gardes, ok? »

« Bien! C'est l'heure, je retourne au dortoir. »

Ellina la suivit sans un mot. Une fois dans le hall, alors que Sallington se dirigeait vers les cachots, elle ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Sallington… »

« De rien. » fit simplement la préfète, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde.

Soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée, Ellina entra dans le dortoir des Poufsouffle. Elle salua quelques uns de ses amis et monta directement dans le dortoir après s'être excusée auprès d'eux. Ignorant les bavardages de Susan et Hannah, elle prit une longue douche chaude et se coucha.

Son père lui vint à l'esprit. Il lui envoyait toujours des lettres régulières, et elle avait l'impression qu'il se faisait un sang d'encre pour elle. Qu'ils n'aient pas pu se voir durant les vacances avait pesé sur eux. Elle avait vraiment hâte que les vacances de noël arrivent et qu'elle puisse rentrer.

Elle était complètement perdue, ses émotions totalement bouleversées. La guerre, son père qui lui manquait, ses amis tantôt insouciants tantôt tendus et effrayés par ce qu'il se passait dans le monde, les études, les mystères…et Sallington. La Serpentard avait vraiment une attitude étrange. Alors qu'Ellina avait été certaine de la cerner à peu près avant les vacances, à présent elle ne la suivait plus du tout. Sa personnalité avait changé, son attitude avant changé, même ses expressions avaient changé. Le meurtre de sa famille pesait visiblement très lourd sur elle… peut-être n'avait-elle pas fini son deuil? Peut-être que la situation à Poudlard pesait bien plus sur elle que ce qu'elle laissait apparaître? Après tout, il lui semblait grandement que tous les Serpentard comptaient sur elle ou voulaient la voir échouer…ou pire. Peut-être que tout ça ajouté à ses devoirs de préfète, de joueuse de Quidditch et de bonne élève, sans oublier agir en la mémoire de ses parents, la fatiguaient trop? Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas bien? Peut-être que…

Ellina mit un frein volontaire et rapide à ses pensées.

Pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle à ce point pour la Serpentard, bon sang? Elle s'était promise de l'éviter et de la rayer de ses pensées! Et puis en quoi ça la regardait tout ça? Et pourquoi gâcherait-elle son temps sur l'arrogante préfète? Merlin savait que miss-je-n'ai-besoin-de-personne voulait visiblement rien avoir à faire avec quiconque, et surtout pas avec un membre des jaune et noir.

En fait, Ellina songea qu'il serait bon qu'elle arrête tout bonnement de penser.

**HHHHH**

Kara Sallington avait à peu près la même ligne de réflexion de son côté. Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'énerver ainsi. Ce n'était pas habituel qu'elle perde le contrôle sur ses émotions, au contraire. Ça n'arrivait jamais, en partie parce que c'était dans son tempérament, et en partie du fait de son éducation. Il était vu comme incorrect de manifester de forts sentiments aussi ouvertement dans les hauts cercles de la société, et la colère tout comme l'amour, la joie, la tristesse ou la jalousie étaient pleinement de ces émotions qu'il fallait enterrer.

Ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre était aussi et surtout la raison derrière cette perte inexplicable de contrôle. Elle aurait simplement dû figer Scott avec un sort bien placé et le tour était joué. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait voulu faire, elle avait même sorti sa baguette, avant…avant de reconnaître la plante. Avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Avant de voir Scott si près de la toucher, si près de…

Elle avait été figée par l'inquiétude, son ventre serré par la crainte et ses pensées gelées par l'horreur. Elle avait eu peur, une peur telle qu'elle n'en avait ressenti qu'une fois, cette atroce nuit à la propriété, lorsqu'elle avait vu les elfes au sol.

Peur pour cette fille. Peur de ce qu'il se passait et de ce qui allait se passer. Son corps avait agi de lui-même, puis son inquiétude avait repris le dessus et dicté ses paroles.

Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son dortoir, la simple possibilité de ce qui aurait pu arriver à l'autre jeune fille la rendait presque malade.

« Kara! »

Elle leva les yeux pour voir Alexine devant elle. Plus loin un groupe de petits première année discutait dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle avait été tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle était entrée sans même s'en rendre compte. Et ne pas être sur ses gardes n'était vraiment pas quelque chose de bon pour soi par les temps qui couraient, surtout dans les cachots…

« Gamine. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici? »

« On allait monter. Mais Joris embête Max. »

S'empêchant de soupirer, Kara repéra le deuxième année en question qui, dès qu'il vit qu'il s'était fait remarquer par la préfète de septième année, pâli et s'empressa de monter dans son dortoir.

Comme à l'accoutumé cette année et surtout depuis quelques semaines, dès qu'il y avait un quelconque problème on venait la chercher ou la voir. Ils étaient six préfets, bon sang! Ok, vu Tyrnor, elle pouvait comprendre qu'ils n'allaient pas le voir. Et deux des autres étaient des crétins. Mais il y avait Oriane aussi qui était bien, et ce gars de sixième année, Stone, lequel, même s'il était trop trouillard pour dire non à une quelconque demande de Tyrnor et Zabini, faisait tout de même son devoir de préfet sérieusement. Mais non, dès qu'il y avait le moindre soucis, c'était pour Sallington! Elle n'avait pas une minute à elle, et même si elle aimait aider ses camarades sincèrement, elle devait avouer qu'elle était épuisée intérieurement. La pression, les responsabilités et l'attention qu'elle devait diviser de tous les côtés la vidaient. Sans parler de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement et du fait qu'elle devait constamment être sur ses gardes.

« Au dortoir maintenant. » dit-elle à la petite.

Alexine hocha la tête et le petit groupe monta rapidement.

Son regard fit le tour de la pièce avec attention. Il n'était pas rare ces derniers temps que les conflits couvent dans tous les coins. Deux jours auparavant Regis avait découvert une élève de troisième année stupéfixée en se levant. Elle avait eu de la chance, il aurait pu lui arriver bien pire.

Mais à part un groupe de sixième année et deux quatrième année, il ne restait personne dans la Salle Commune, si on enlevait ses amis. Elle rejoignit leur table et s'assit.

« Hey, Sallington. » la salua Dan Krane.

« Quoi de neuf? »

« Aucun incident. »

« Où sont Oriane et Regis? »

« Couchés. Les cinquième année ont une épreuve de Défense demain à la première heure. » remarqua Graham Pritchard.

Qu'il sache cela n'étonnait vraiment pas Kara. Elle avait remarqué qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à observer Oriane Kopern. Et puis Regis Blumgard était l'un de ses cousins.

« On parlait de la situation au Quidditch. » informa Kyle Dallon avec un air sombre. « Brad, Pritchard et toi êtes en mauvaise position. »

Bradley Speedlam haussa les épaules.

« Je leur disais que même si les entraînements ne sont vraiment pas une bonne tasse de jus de citrouille, ça se passe. Et puis, comment pourrait-il se passer des talents de poursuiveur de Graham, et de nos exploits de batteurs, hein Sallington? »

Elle hocha la tête. Il était vrai que les virer de l'équipe, Bradley et elle, serait une grossière erreur. Non seulement ils étaient bons séparément, mais ils avaient prouvé avoir une excellente dynamique ensemble. Et à présent qu'elle avait son Eclair de Feu, ce serait vraiment gâcher les chances de leur équipe de gagner la Coupe.

« Urquhart ne pourra rien faire à part vous mener la vie dure. Tyrnor, Vaisey et Harper vont s'en donner à cœur joie aussi. » remarqua Jenna. « Mais s'ils vous viraient, ils auraient toute la Maison à dos. Même ceux qui vous haïssent. La plupart des Serpentard sont des fans de Quidditch, et ils veulent cette Coupe et battre Potter. »

Sallington acquiesça et leur demanda quelques informations avant de répondre à leurs questions sur la marche à suivre des prochains jours. Une fois qu'elles furent dans leur dortoir, Jenna et elle, Sallington s'assura que Bulstrode dormait d'un coup de baguette et elles se couchèrent.

« Comment s'est passé cette séance, au fait? »

« Génial. » répliqua la préfète avec sarcasme. « Des plantes, des arbres, le tout avec une prof et une Poufsouffle. J'ai jamais passé de meilleure soirée. »

Son amie l'observa un instant depuis son lit. Kara pouvait clairement voir qu'elle n'allait pas laisser tomber le sujet par la façon dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

« Ce n'est qu'une heure. Et j'aurais pensé que tu serais heureuse de passer un peu de ce temps tranquillement, même si c'est pour étudier des horreurs végétales. »

« Ca ne m'enchante pas vraiment. »

« Oh. J'ai entendu quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser dans les couloirs. »

Un changement de sujet digne d'un dragon, mais Kara savait que Jenna voulait lui changer les idées, et l'en remercia intérieurement. Son amie pouvait être nerveuse, peu subtile, timide et tout ce qu'on voulait, mais c'était une excellente amie.

« Quoi? »

« Des Serdaigle disaient qu'ils avaient entendu des profs parler d'un nouvel élève. »

« Nouveau? Bizarre. »

« Justement. D'après quelques autres rumeurs et commentaires ici et là, il ne serait pas si nouveau que ça. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

« Jen, tu as encore laissé traîner des oreilles. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et se tourna de l'autre côté.

Kara ferma les yeux elle aussi. Jenna McLane ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle savait être très discrète et écouter, et en plus avait un indéniable talent pour relier rumeurs et bouts de conversations entre eux pour en faire une ensemble cohérent.

Les informations de la soirée tournèrent dans la tête de la préfète, encore et encore, inlassablement, finissant par se mélanger tellement elle était épuisée. Elle avait beau tout faire pour discipliner son esprit, ça ne servait à rien. Elle se répéta alors sa leçon de Runes Anciennes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Mais ses rêves ne lui prodiguèrent ni le refuge qu'elle aurait tant aimé, ni le repos dont elle aurait tellement eu besoin.

**HHHHH**

Le mardi suivant, Kara sortit de son cours de Défense accompagnée de Jenna, et remercia le ciel d'avoir fini sa journée. Il était 15 heures et elle en avait vraiment assez.

Elles se dirigèrent lentement vers le Grand Salon, dans un silence reposant qui ne fut entrecoupé que de quelques saluts des amis qu'elles croisaient. Une fois aux escaliers elles durent suivre un groupe de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle de leur classe, et Kara fut vraiment très tentée de les pousser. Avait-on idée d'être aussi lent! Certainement avaient-ils encore des classes ceux-là en plus.

Sally-Anne Perks, Mandy Brocklehurst et Chloé Grey gloussaient en discutant avec Hannah Abbot et Garrik Stevens qui se tenaient la main. Au bout de quelques minutes Kara ne put s'empêcher de soupirer bruyamment, profondément ennuyée. Lorsque Morag MacDougal, Ernie MacMillan et Timrus Baldwin se stoppèrent directement devant elle cependant, elle ne put plus retenir ses mots.

« Génial, maintenant il va falloir leur apprendre à marcher en plus. »

Le groupe se tourna vers elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement en voyant les regards qu'elle recevait.

« Tu as un problème, Sallington? » lui lança MacDougal avec un air de dédain.

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Oui. Cinq piafs et trois blaireaux qui m'empêchent de continuer mon chemin. Et dire que je croyais que cette école avait un garde-chasse justement pour éviter les sales bêtes d'y entrer. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil Jenna retenir un sourire. Les yeux de Abbot brillèrent et elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, certainement lui rappeler qu'elle devait se conduire comme une préfète, mais son amie la devança.

« Parce que les reptiles ne sont pas les pires de tous, bien sûr. »

« Je trouve que si, merci du compliment, Perks. Mais je vais éviter de prendre des compliments de la part d'une fille qui fond encore en larmes devant un Epouventard prenant la forme d'une licorne. »

Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, Kara aurait avoué que c'était mesquin. Surtout si on considérait que la sœur de Sally-Anne avait été gravement blessée par une licorne sauvage lorsqu'elles étaient enfants. Se moquer et rire des autres étaient une chose, les blesser en était une toute autre qu'elle évitait soigneusement ordinairement. Mais ces derniers temps elle ne se contrôlait pas. Et elle s'en moquait.

Alors que tous enrageaient, ce fut Baldwin qui fit un pas vers elle, ses yeux sombres brillant de colère.

« Dis-donc, Sallington, tu dois vraiment bien t'entendre avec Zabini et les autres, on devrait même peut-être vérifier ton bras, histoire de voir si tu ne donnes pas des renseignements à leur maître, finalement. Tu sais, des adresses de propriétés cachées, par exemple… »

Kara entendit l'exclamation de Jenna près d'elle. Même les autres avaient l'air choqué et anxieux tout à coup, stupéfaits de ce qu'avait osé dire leur ami dans sa colère, et inquiets de la réaction de la préfète de Serpentard.

Les mots de Baldwin étaient clairs, et ce qu'ils sous-entendaient également. Tous attendaient sa réaction, tendus, leurs mains près de leurs baguettes.

Pourtant, les remarques du Poufsouffle glissèrent dans l'esprit de Kara sans problème, et elle ne réagit pas comme les autres. Une étincelle de quelque chose s'était bien allumé dans son esprit, seulement pour être éteinte directement sans avoir vraiment eu l'occasion de se manifester. Et comme si souvent ces derniers temps, elle ne ressentit absolument rien.

Elle fit un pas vers lui, il se tendit et l'observa, et elle pencha simplement la tête sur le côté et sourit, ignorant l'incrédulité évidente de tous ceux présents.

« La prochaine fois que je verrai Voldemort, » son sourire se fit plus mince en voyant le tremblement de tous ses camarades, « je serai prompte à lui donner ton nom, Baldwin. Et l'adresse des tiens par la même occasion. »

La crainte et la honte qu'avaient ressenti le jeune homme à l'instant s'évanouirent pour laisser place à colère. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Laisse tomber, Timrus. » lui dit doucement Abbot, ses yeux posés sur l'autre préfète avec incompréhension.

Bien consciente de tous les regards anxieux dirigés dans sa direction, Kara hocha la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas des cours à suivre? »

Puis elle les contourna, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ellina Scott un peu plus loin. La jeune fille l'observa, ses grands yeux verts emplis de surprise et d'autres choses plus étranges encore. Kara lui fit un sourire et désigna le groupe derrière elle d'un signe de tête, tout en se demandant depuis combien de temps la Poufsouffle était là.

« Tu devrais conseiller à tes petits amis d'aller en cours, s'ils ne veulent pas avoir d'ennuis et avant que je leur colle un avertissement. »

Scott continua de la regarder avec ces mêmes yeux si fascinants et d'une couleur si riche et complexe. Des yeux dans lesquels Kara pouvait toujours voir des tas d'émotions, des yeux brillant de vie, mais aussi assombris par de mystérieux démons.

Au vu du silence de Scott, Kara commença à partir, seulement pour être retenue par une main sur son avant-bras. Elle se tendit instinctivement au contact, puis se força à se calmer lorsqu'elle rencontra le regard de l'autre fille.

Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle avaient certainement rejoint leur cours, et Jenna l'attendait plus loin, devant le Grand Salon.

« Il ne le pensait pas. » murmura Ellina simplement.

Kara, surprise, ravala ses émotions.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? »

« Tim est un frère pour moi. Je le connais. Il ne le pensait pas. »

Son bras était toujours tenu gentiment par Scott, et Kara aurait voulu se dégager, n'appréciant pas tellement la douce chaleur que le contact si simple provoquait en elle. Elle ne parvenait pas à se décider à reculer. Finalement la Poufsouffle lui serra doucement l'avant-bras avant de la lâcher.

« A demain soir dans les serres, Serpentard. »

Kara hocha la tête, mais ne parvint pas à parler davantage. Elle rejoignit sans un mot Jenna et elles s'installèrent près de deux autres de leurs amis. Kara se focalisa sur ses devoirs, tout en gardant un œil autour d'elle par pure habitude.

Mais en réalité, la seule chose qu'elle avait à l'esprit était Scott, elle ça l'énervait grandement. Elle se la représenta dans sa tête, avec son corps mince et gracieux, son visage ovale au menton décidé, aux pommettes roses, ses cheveux clairs, entre le châtain et le blond foncé, qui lui tombaient aux épaules, et ses grands yeux couleur jade. Et aussi ses fossettes lorsqu'elle souriait, et la façon dont son regard brillait lorsqu'elle était insultée ou agacée. Son caractère bien trempé. Et son côté honnête et compatissant. Elle était certainement du style à tendre la main à n'importe quelle personne si celle-ci se trouvait dans le besoin. Mais pourquoi avait-elle dit cela tout à l'heure? Pourquoi l'avait-elle regardée ainsi?

Kara fut ramenée à la réalité par un bruit sourd. Soupirant, elle se leva pour aller remettre les quelques trouble-fête à leur place avant que la situation ne dégénère.

Les affaires de l'Ordre du Phénix lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais elle savait de source sûre que ses décisions avaient été les bonnes et qu'ils faisaient bon usage de l'argent. Quant à Tyrnor, son ennemi juré, elle rêvait de le voir avoir enfin ce qu'il méritait. Et elle se promit qu'un jour, ça viendrait. Et puis il y avait aussi la situation avec Potter et sa bande, qui ne perdaient pas une occasion d'être dans un combat au moins verbal avec des Serpentard, parfois avec elle d'ailleurs. Survivant ou non, héros ou non, elle ne pouvait pas le voir de toutes façons, et encore moins sa nouvelle petite conquête, Weasley junior. La seule Gryffondor qu'elle pouvait supporter serait à la rigueur Granger, parce qu'elle respectait son intelligence et ses pouvoirs et que ça allait dans les deux sens, et aussi parce qu'elles avaient les mêmes idées en ce qui concernait leurs rôles de préfètes.

Une nouvelle fois, Kara chassa toutes ses pensées. Elle avait entraînement de Quidditch dans peu de temps, et elle avait hâte d'enfourcher son Eclair de Feu pour aller frapper quelques cognards.

Au moins, elle aurait quelque chose de précis sur lequel se focaliser, qui n'aurait rien avoir avec la guerre, que ce soit celle en dehors ou à l'intérieur de Poudlard, avec ses cours, ses devoirs de préfète, ses parents, ou encore avec une certaine Poufsouffle aux yeux verts.

**HHHHH**

Ce soir là alors que tous les élèves étaient à table, Kara sut tout de suite qu'il se passait quelque chose. La directrice et tous les professeurs étaient présents et ils avaient l'air plus ou moins anxieux. Finalement McGonagall se leva et demanda le silence.

« Comme vous le savez tous, la guerre a déjà fait de nombreuses victimes. Nous espérons tous en voir prochainement la fin, mais nous savons qu'il nous faudra encore beaucoup pleurer les nôtres, et trouver en nous-mêmes et en ceux qui nous accompagnent le courage et l'espoir de faire face et de défendre nos idéaux de justice et d'équité, si chers à cette école. Et ce soir je vais vous demander de faire un nouveau pas vers cette alliance qui doit nous unir contre la haine, la cruauté et l'intolérance. Je vous demanderai à tous, » elle laissa son regard insister sur Potter et sa bande, puis sur la table des Serpentard, « d'accueillir de nouveau votre camarade à Poudlard. »

Un grand silence accompagna l'entrée de l'élève en question par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Kara comprit soudainement en voyant s'avancer Drago Malefoy vers la directrice. Des chuchotements envahirent la salle, certains de surprise, d'autres d'écœurement, d'autres de protestation et de dégoût, d'interrogation et d'incompréhension. Ignorant les questions de ses amis, Kara observa Malefoy, habillé d'un uniforme impeccable de Serpentard, sans insigne de préfet. Il semblait pâle et fatigué, plus mince qu'avant. Ses cheveux un peu plus long n'était pas coiffé avec soin comme auparavant, et disparues étaient son assurance et sa suffisance. Le regard gris qu'il balada rapidement sur la salle était terne, anxieux et angoissé. Et connaissant les grandes lignes de son histoire, Kara pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Car bien qu'elle l'avait toujours détesté, elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était d'être le centre de l'attention de tout le monde et l'ennemi de la plupart.

McGonagall reprit.

« Monsieur Malefoy reprendra sa place en septième année. Je compte sur vous tous pour l'accueillir comme il se doit, et pour l'aider si besoin est à rattraper son retard. Quant aux questions que vous vous posez tous, sachez que monsieur Malefoy a été sauvé par des Aurors et qu'il est aujourd'hui sous la protection du Ministère et sous tutelle de son cousin, Dominic Malefoy. »

Kara savait parfaitement ce que faisait la directrice en exposant ces faits. Qu'il ait été sauvé par des Aurors et mis sous protection montraient à tous qu'il était en danger, et donc qu'il n'avait pas rejoint Voldemort et les siens. Qu'elle mentionne la garde de son cousin, bien connu pour avoir été renié par sa famille durant la précédente guerre et s'être exilé en France en raison de sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, montrait qu'il était en plus contre son paternel. Et le manque de mention du professeur Rogue était sans doute pour garder le secret le plus longtemps possible et protéger l'espion. L'Ordre avait sûrement dû prendre contact avec lui à présent.

« Grâce au courage et à la force d'autres personnes, » le regard de la directrice se posa sur Kara, et la jeune fille sentit son ventre se serrer, mais elle resta de marbre, « monsieur Malefoy peut être avec nous ce soir de nouveau. J'espère que vous faciliterez au mieux son retour. Bon appétit. »

Les conversations reprirent lentement, alors que Malefoy se dirigeait vers la table des Serpentard, cette même table dont il avait été le roi quelques mois auparavant, et qu'il avait à présent presque peur d'approcher. Kara vit les regards glacés et dégoûtés que Zabini, Tyrnor et leur bande jetèrent à l'ex-héritier, et elle retint de justesse un rictus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive que Malefoy se tenait debout près d'elle.

« Salut, Sallington, » fit-il. Sa voix autrefois dédaigneuse et traînante était étrangement rauque et posée. Il la regarda avec la même fierté dans le regard, mais certainement pas la même vanité. « Je peux? » demanda t-il en désignant la place qu'il y avait près d'elle depuis qu'Alexine s'était fait des amis sûrs.

Elle fut tentée de dire non, surtout en voyant les regards de certains de ses amis, comme Krane et Pritchard. Mais elle vit quelque chose de familier dans les yeux de Malefoy, et elle haussa les épaules.

« C'est pas une table privée. »

Il s'assit et regarda autour de lui, tentant de cacher sans très grand succès sa nervosité. Jenna, en face de Kara, observait le jeune homme avec intérêt.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence tendu, bien consciente que des dizaines de regards étaient tournés vers eux, Kara se tourna vers Malefoy qui poussait sa nourriture dans son assiette sans la manger.

« Alors, Malefoy, comment vont les choses? »

Elle savait qu'il comprendrait le sens caché de sa question. Il n'était peut-être pas le gars le plus brillant de la planète, mais il était tout de même assez malin.

Levant les yeux vers elle, il l'observa et hocha la tête.

« Ca va. Certaines parties isolées sont encore à risque, mais l'équilibre se maintient. »

Ah. Ainsi le professeur Rogue était toujours en position. Tant mieux.

« Ton paternel? »

« Toujours dans la nature, » fit-il avec dédain, une image fantôme des années précédentes passant sur son visage.

« Tes cours? »

« A moitié rattrapés. »

« Tes amis? »

« Quels amis? »

« Potter? »

« Toujours un crétin. »

« Voldemort? »

« A côté de lui Potter est un saint. »

« La directrice? »

« Correcte. »

« Quidditch? »

« Ca n'a pas été annulé? Super. »

« Tu sais, Malefoy, je crois que je pourrais te supporter maintenant. »

« De même. Et…merci. »

Kara hocha la tête, bien consciente qu'il ne la remerciait pas pour ce soir.

« Tu connais Jen. Tu te souviens de Dan Krane, Bradley Speedlam et Kyle Dallon, sixième année, de Regis Blumgard et Oriane Kopern, cinquième année et de Graham Pritchard et Kayley Spencer, quatrième année? Et puis des quelques autres autour? Tu as devant toi les ennemis officiels de Zabini, Tyrnor et les leurs. »

« Depuis quand il y a de l'officiel à Serpentard? »

« Depuis Halloween, » répondit Regis.

« Oh. » Malefoy baissa son regard. « Je suis désolée pour…ce qu'il s'est passé il y a un mois, Sallington. »

Elle haussa les épaules, montrant rien d'autre que de l'indifférence, alors même que tout à l'intérieur d'elle hurlait que ça ne pouvait pas faire déjà presque un mois que sa vie avait basculé.

« Ta mère et les miens seront vengés. Tyrnor a hérité de ton badge. »

Il grimaça.

« Déjà au courant. »

« Granger et Boot sont Préfets-en-Chef. »

« Mieux valent eux que lui. »

A présent que les choses se détendaient, Kara laissa ses amis reprendre le flambeau et elle ne parla quasiment plus du reste de la soirée, satisfaite. Krane et Blumgard semblaient particulièrement bien s'entendre avec le blond, et ils en étaient les premiers surpris. Ils lui décrivirent les nouvelles compositions des équipes et leur premier foudroyant match, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur les exploits de Kara au passage. Malefoy avait hâte de voir le match Gryffondor/Serpentard qui aurait lieu samedi après-midi dans deux semaines.

Kara nota avec intérêt Jenna participer étrangement à la conversation. Malefoy lui posait des questions, et plus le temps passait, plus il parlait avec elle. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y prenait pour ainsi faire ressortir son côté loquace. Kara la connaissait depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans et elle n'avait jamais vu Jenna aussi bavarde! La préfète retint un sourire en voyant son amie rougir plus d'une fois. Elle avait comme l'impression que l'avenir serait très intéressant dans le coin.

Cette pensée la poussa à laisser son regard vagabonder sur les autres tables, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Scott près de Baldwin et du reste de leurs amis. La jeune fille ne mangeait plus, elle avait un coude sur la table, le menton sur la main, la tête légèrement penchée, et elle écoutait les autres Poufsouffle discuter sans dire un seul mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, comme si elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, elle leva le regard et rencontra celui de Kara. La Serpentard laissa un petit rictus flotter sur ses lèvres, voulant montrer une assurance qu'elle n'avait sur le moment aucunement, mais Scott ne détourna pas le regard. Elle l'observa pendant un instant, son expression impassible, et après deux minutes Kara dut reporter son attention sur ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle alors qu'Oriane l'interpellait.

Mais elle ne pouvait songer qu'à une chose au fond d'elle. Demain soir elle allait devoir passer une heure enfermée dans une serre avec Ellina Scott.

Et elle n'avait absolument aucune idée de pourquoi cette pensée l'angoissait tellement.

**HHHHH**


	8. Long mercredi

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 8: Long mercredi**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Kara en avançant dans la salle commune de sa Maison.

Elle venait de revenir de la bibliothèque accompagnée de Kyle (ils parlaient peu lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble ces temps-ci, mais il avait exigé de l'accompagner lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle serait seule dans les couloirs). Après deux heures de Potions Avancées elle avait deux heures de battement avant le déjeuner, puis elle avait cours tout l'après-midi. Plusieurs Serpentard étaient dans un coin de la pièce, murmurant anxieusement entre eux.

Ils tournèrent la tête en la voyant arriver, et avec expérience Kara nota certains regards de colère ou de mécontentement, d'autres de méfiance ou de prudence. Gardant son apparence de glace, elle les ignora, comme souvent et surtout ces derniers temps. Comme elle regrettait toutes les années passées où personne ne la remarquait ainsi plus que nécessaire!

Heureusement, Graham Pritchard était présent et évita tout litige.

« Kermer s'est fait voler une broche. Et il y avait la Marque des Ténèbres dessinée sur son lit. »

Des choses qui arrivaient bien souvent. Pour les vols du moins. Depuis qu'elle était préfète, Kara avait eu des tas de plaintes de ce genre et plus encore. Ces temps-ci elle ne comptait plus les litiges à Serpentard ou en dehors et chaque jour il lui semblait qu'elle devait donner encore davantage de temps et d'énergie pour les régler. Elle décida de se concentrer sur le premier fait plutôt que sur le second, plus délicat et en ces temps si troublés bien plus porteur de conflits éventuels.

« Voler? » Elle se tourna vers le garçon de quatrième année en question.

Il la toisa d'un regard fier et digne, presque typique des Serpentard.

« Je l'avais ce matin. Après mes cours, elle n'était plus dans le dortoir. »

« Donc ce serait l'un des nôtres. »

« A moins que d'autres se soient introduits ici. » siffla une fille. « Qui sait ce que Potter et sa bande ont la permission de faire dans ce château. Il paraîtrait qu'ils ont tous les mots de passe. »

Alors que cette remarque provoquait nombre de murmures parmi les quelques élèves présents, Kara resta neutre mais répliqua d'une voix calme, moins posée ou amusée que d'habitude.

« Réfléchis deux secondes, Callister, ça te changerait. Je serais l'une des premières à signer l'Acte de Contre Fan Club de la grosse tête à lunettes, mais je doute qu'il soit aussi sournois ou aussi bas. On ne peut lui enlever qu'il a tendance à aller droit au problème s'il a un soucis, et je ne pense pas qu'il ait un soucis d'argent. Et puis les mots de passe changent toutes les semaines en ce moment, comment voudriez-vous qu'ils aient le temps de tous les mémoriser? D'ailleurs, tu devrais en savoir quelque chose, Hestius. »

Le garçon de quinze ans rougit. La semaine passée il était resté une demie-heure dans le couloir avant de se souvenir du mot de passe qui avait été modifié une nouvelle fois.

« Alors c'est peut-être Malefoy! » fit un troisième année.

Restant calme, un sourire presque amusé aux lèvres cette fois-ci, Kara croisa les bras.

« Bon. Que ceux qui sont concernés et ceux qui ont des infos en rapport avec cette affaire restent. Les autres, allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. »

Plusieurs élèves partirent. Certains grommelèrent mais, en prenant conscience du regard vif de la jeune femme sur eux, ils se turent et s'en allèrent. Aucun n'était prêt à se mettre à dos miss Sallington. Et certainement aucun n'avait envie de défier la préfète.

« Alors. Je veux savoir qui a eu accès à ce dortoir, quand exactement c'est arrivé, qui s'en est rendu compte, avec qui, etcetera. Et rapidement. »

Écoutant les réponses, Kara soupira.

Ca allait encore être une longue journée.

**HHHHH**

« Tu crois que je devrais la lui prendre? »

Ellina sourit à Timrus. Tous les deux étaient assis sur un banc dans l'une des magnifiques cours intérieures du château. Le vent était glacé, mais bien emmitouflés dans leurs capes ils trouvaient tous deux agréables de pouvoir sortir à l'air libre un instant. Et ils étaient seuls, un fait bien trop rare cette année, entre leurs devoirs, la situation qui ne faisait qu'empirer, leurs autres amis et Anna, la copine de Tim. Et Ellina, même si elle se sentait éloignée de lui ces temps-ci, savait que la compagnie et l'amitié du jeune homme lui manquait horriblement. Mais si elle pouvait se l'avouer ainsi à elle-même, jamais elle ne pourrait le formuler à voix haute à qui que ce soit.

Plus jamais. Les sentiments de manque et les liens affectifs étaient des faiblesses, et Ellina se refusait de les formuler, d'ainsi se découvrir.

Mais elle pouvait apprécier pleinement l'instant présent, en revanche.

« Si ta mère l'adore et que tu as les moyens, je pense que oui. Vous passez le réveillon tous les quatre? »

« Ouais. Rory va sûrement acheter un gros truc, pour papa et maman réunis. Ca va être cool. »

Rory, le frère de Tim, avait terminé ses études à Poudlard trois années auparavant. Poufsouffle lui aussi, il ressemblait beaucoup à son cadet mais était timide et réservé alors que Timrus était ouvert et sociable. Il avait fait un apprentissage auprès de plusieurs éleveurs d'animaux magiques et travaillait à présent dans une réserve naturelle où vivaient licornes et autres merveilles.

« Vivement noël. » soupira Tim. « J'adore noël. »

« Je sais. » rit Ellina en le poussant légèrement. « Mais je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères. Les cadeaux ou manger? »

Prenant un air faussement scandalisé, il croisa les bras:

« C'est le temps que je passe avec ma famille dans la joie et la bonne humeur que j'apprécie! »

Elle rit de plus belle en voyant l'expression dans ses yeux presque noirs.

« Anna le passe avec sa famille? »

« Oui. Mais je l'ai invitée pour le réveillon du nouvel an. Toi aussi je t'inviterais bien, mais je sais que tu refuseras, encore. »

Elle sentit la déception dans son ton et vit la curiosité dans son regard. Mais comme chaque année ou chaque fois que la situation se présentait, elle l'évita et haussa les épaules.

« Je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec mon père. Depuis la mort de mon oncle et de mes cousines, il veut que nous passions les fêtes ensemble. Surtout quand on ne peut se voir durant les autres vacances. »

Comme toujours, elle vit qu'il aurait aimé en savoir plus, aimé poser des questions sur sa vie à la maison, sur sa famille ou même, s'il avait été téméraire à ce point, sur son enfance. Mais comme toujours, il la respecta et ne demanda pas. Ou alors il n'eût pas le courage de formuler ses pensées à voix haute.

« J'ai remarqué que tu nous évites ces derniers temps. »

Surprise par la tournure soudainement si sérieuse de la conversation, Ellina le regarda attentivement.

« C'est faux. »

« Si. Je sais que tu n'es pas tout à fait sur la même longueur d'ondes que Susan et Hannah, et je te comprend, mais tu sembles éviter par tous les moyens d'être embarquée dans un de leurs jeux ou un de leurs délires. Je sais que tu les adores pourtant, et d'ordinaire tu aurais certainement été ravie de t'impliquer dans l'une de leurs expériences. »

« Pas forcément. Je te rappelle que la dernière m'a quasiment explosée à la figure! »

« Tu sais bien ce que je veux te dire. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas forcément socialiser-»

« Hé! »

« Quoi? C'est vrai! » se défendit-il. « Mais - »

« Arrête de te triturer l'esprit pour rien, Timmy. »

« Ok, comme tu le sens. En tout cas, pour changer de sujet, je sais pas toi, mais moi, je me serais bien passé du retour du blondinet. »

« Tu peux parler, Tim. Tu es blond. »

« Pas platine, merci bien. Et toi t'es blonde foncée. Bref. Ça ne m'enchante pas le moins du monde qu'il soit de retour celui-là. Merlin sait qu'on a assez à faire avec Tyrnor, Zabini et Sallington. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches? »

« Attends, tu veux que je te fasse une liste? C'est un tricheur, un crétin pédant, un - »

« Je voulais parler de Sallington! »

« Ah, elle. Je lui reproche ce que toute l'école lui reproche. Ses regards froids, moqueurs et supérieurs. Ses remarques et ses critiques. Ses sarcasmes. Enfin, tu sais, le fait qu'elle est toujours après sept années aussi distante, désagréable et horripilante. »

« L'école lui reproche d'être de Serpentard, de savoir parfaitement répliquer sans toutefois passer les limites du correct, d'être une excellente élève et une préfète équitable, et d'être une batteuse de Quidditch exceptionnelle. Les filles la détestent parce qu'elle est belle, les garçons parce qu'elle est forte. Ses camarades de Maison veulent sa peau parce qu'elle renie certains aspects chers à Salazar, qu'elle n'hésite pas à combattre d'autres Serpentard et qu'elle semble bien être la dernière barrière entre le chaos total et un semblant d'équilibre chez les serpents... Peut-être même à Poudlard par extension. »

Tim la regardait étrangement, un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

« Ca revient au même point! Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, dis-voir! »

« Simple observation. Et en ce moment, il y a des tas de choses à observer. »

« Tu m'étonnes. Et maintenant, voilà Malefoy qui se retrouve avec Dallon et compagnie contre Zabini, Tyrnor et Bulstrode. » Il secoua la tête d'un air dépité. « Tu sais » commença t-il lentement. « parfois je me demande bien comment on peut en arriver là en quelques années. Et je me demande…je me demande ce qui arrivera dans les mois qui viennent. »

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Et jamais, dans toute leur scolarité, Ellina n'avait vu pareille gravité sur son visage et pareille appréhension dans ses yeux.

« Combien de fois les choses seront-elles bouleversées et renversées de nouveau? Ce noël, s'il se passe bien, sera t-il le dernier? Est-ce que nous serons diplômés? Est-ce qu'on va s'en tirer sans séquelle, Ellina? »

La jeune fille posa sa main sur celle de son meilleur ami. Puis elle parla après quelques secondes, d'une voix basse, douce, portée par la froide brise de cette fin de novembre.

« Je ne crois pas, non. Il est trop tard. Ca a déjà commencé. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes qu'il y a deux ans, un an, voire même deux mois. Mais je sais…que s'il doit y arriver de graves choses, de sombres choses, je sais que je serais à ma place. Auprès de mes amis. Qu'ils aillent à la mort, ou qu'ils fuient pour la vie. Et si ce noël doit être le dernier heureux, le dernier libre, alors je ferais tout pour qu'il soit merveilleux. »

Il hocha la tête, et Ellina vit des larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu'il les détourna. Des larmes de dépit, des larmes de peur, des larmes d'injustice. Sans un mot de plus, Ellina continua à lui tenir la main. Elle observa les dernières feuilles danser au sol dans une valse folle, comme leurs destinées le faisaient allégrement, sans prendre compte des conséquences.

Et non pas pour la première fois de sa vie, Ellina maudit les cruelles tournures de l'existence humaine.

**HHHHH**

« Hey, Hermione! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle avec un sourire et l'attendit.

« Ellina! Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci? »

« Oh, je dois aller travailler dans les serres avec Sallington tous les mercredis soirs. »

« Quelles serres exactement? »

« La serre interdite. »

Les yeux noisettes de la Gryffondor brillèrent.

« Vraiment? Ce doit être passionnant! J'y suis déjà allée plusieurs fois, il y a réellement des spécimens fascinants là-bas! »

« Oh, j'en sais rien, c'est seulement la deuxième fois, tu sais. Dis, hum, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose de plus privé. Mais j'ai pas le temps là et - »

« Tu as un problème? »

L'inquiétude qu'Ellina perçut dans le ton de la Préfète en Chef lui alla droit au cœur. Elle secoua la tête.

« Non, non. Mais j'ai besoin de parler avant d'exploser, et à part Tim, eh bien tu es la seule à qui je peux penser. » Ellina leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu connais Hannah et Susan! »

Hermione lui sourit.

« On pourra se voir dans la Salle sur Demande dès que tu le voudras. »

« Ok. » sourît Ellina. « Dès qu'on aura un peu de temps. »

Avec un petit rire, Hermione hocha la tête.

« Ca aussi. »

« Les séances de l'AD sont vraiment de mieux en mieux. »

« J'ai aussi trouvé. C'est mieux maintenant que chacun a son rythme et qu'Harry est plus tranquille. »

« Ronald et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Au fait, comment vont les choses entre vous? »

Le léger rouge qui teinta les joues de son amie fit sourire Ellina.

« Hermione! Enfin? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Samedi dernier. »

« Oh ouah! »

« Chut! »

« Désolée. Pas trop tôt, tout de même. Lui ou toi? »

« Les deux en fait. »

« Laisse-moi deviner…vous étiez encore dans une de vos disputes passionnées et vous vous êtes sautés dessus. »

« Pas du tout! » Hermione fit mine d'être offusquée une minute puis retrouva son sourire. « En réalité on parlait de…d'affaires. » Ellina sut que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'Ordre quelque chose étaient de ces affaires qui venaient de faire disparaître le sourire de son amie durant une seconde. « Et la situation est devenue tendue avec Harry. Mais ça va mieux à présent. En tout cas - »

« Vous en avez profitez pour vous rapprocher. Enfin! »

« C'est ce que tout le monde nous dit. »

« Faut pas s'étonner! Bon je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard? »

« Pas de problème. Soit prudente dans les couloirs, il y a peu de monde à cette heure-ci, et Merlin sait que ce n'est pas une promenade de santé dernièrement. »

« Ok! A demain! »

Ellina continua son chemin en souriant. Hermione avait pleinement adoptée les expressions sorcières, après six années et demi à vivre parmi eux, tout comme Ellina elle-même d'ailleurs. Les 'Merlin', 'dragons', 'gnomes' et autres noms ou adjectifs du glossaire magique peuplaient de plus en plus leurs vocabulaires!

La jeune fille observa autour d'elle et ralentit le pas. Il était vrai que tout était très silencieux ce soir, et malgré sa cape et la chaleur agréable du château, elle se surprit à frissonner. Tous les élèves étaient dans le Grand Salon, pour les cinquième, sixième et septième années, ou dans les Salles Communes. Et le silence ambiant était vraiment très loin de plaire à la Poufsouffle.

Elle était presque arrivée au hall lorsqu'un son étrange la figea. Prenant instinctivement sa baguette tout en listant mentalement les sorts qu'elle avait appris au cours de ses études et avec l'AD, elle se retourna lentement. Le couloir était vide, toutes les portes fermées.

Souriant de dérision, elle secoua la tête. Les avertissements d'Hermione devaient jouer sur ses nerfs. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque deux mains la saisirent par les épaules et la plaquèrent violemment contre le mur. Sa baguette vola plus loin, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements, mais malgré tout ce fut sa colère qui domina sa peur.

Surtout lorsqu'elle vit le long visage de John Kinnon face à elle. Le Poufsouffle de sixième année au regard froid dont elle s'était toujours méfiée et qui ne se mêlait que rarement aux autres. Ce même Poufsouffle qui était sur la liste non-officielle de Ernie et Hannah concernant les possibles sympathisants Mangemorts de leur Maison.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, là? Lâche-moi tout de suite! »

Son expression resta détestablement fermée, et un rictus satisfait leva le côté droit de sa bouche.

« Ce n'est pas prudent de se balader toute seule dans les couloirs, Scott. »

Sa voix, râpeuse et basse, donna envie à Ellina de le gifler. Mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il avait beau avoir un an de moins qu'elle, il faisait bien une tête de plus et ses muscles étaient indéniables.

« C'est ce dont je m'aperçois. » fit-elle entre ses dents, enterrant sa crainte sous la colère et la frustration. « Maintenant, tu me lâches ou - »

« Ou quoi? Qu'est-ce que timide fille comme toi pourrait me faire, surtout considérant que sa baguette est à terre et que ses origines ne valent pas les miennes. »

Les yeux d'Ellina brillèrent devant l'insulte et le dédain calme et posé du garçon. Elle n'avait jamais été témoin de tels propos venant de la part d'un jaune et noir auparavant, et ça lui déchira le cœur.

Les mains de Kinnon se serrèrent davantage sur ses épaules, et Ellina s'aperçut brusquement qu'il était à un centimètre d'elle. Une sonnette d'alarme se mit en route dans son esprit et sa colère laissa place à l'appréhension.

« Quel dommage que tu sois rejeton de moldus. » dit-il doucement, son souffle caressant odieusement la joue de la jeune fille. « Tu n'es vraiment pas moche, au contraire. »

Un bruit attira l'attention du garçon, et Ellina en profita pour le pousser violemment et se dégager. Elle récupéra hâtivement sa baguette et la serra si fort qu'elle s'en fit mal. Mais elle la garda baissée.

Il se tourna la tête et l'observa avec le même visage fermé et calme. Sans faire un geste de défense, il hocha la tête dans un signe outrageusement poli.

« Enfin. » soupira t-il doucement. « Tu es prévenue. Fais attention à ce que tu fais, Scott. »

Puis il partit tranquillement.

Trop stupéfaite pour faire quoi que ce soit, Ellina l'observa partir et resta plantée là pendant plusieurs minutes.

Puis elle reprit un minimum le contrôle d'elle-même, et elle se dirigea rapidement vers les serres.

Elle ne reprit tout à fait ses esprits que lorsque une voix au timbre profond et riche et au ton moqueur l'interpella.

« Si tu comptes m'attaquer, essaye de te focaliser. »

Ellina leva les yeux pour découvrir Sallington en face d'elle, qui l'observait les bras croisés. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas desserrée la prise sur sa baguette et qu'elle était entrée dans la serre interdite. Mieux, qu'elle était même au centre de la grande serre, là où les chemins labyrinthiques menaient tous, à cette clairière magnifique bordée d'arbres éclectiques et étranges et au-dessus de laquelle le toit translucide laissait voir les étoiles.

Sallington était debout devant un arbre au tronc énorme dont la hauteur ne la dépassait pas, ses branches courtes et nombreuses s'ouvrant en de multiples sous-sections bordées de feuilles violet profond, rouge sanguin et jaune soleil.

Désorientée, Ellina observa autour d'elle, secoua la tête, et finit par ranger sa baguette avec frustration.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Si son ton n'avait pas été aussi neutre, Ellina aurait pu affirmer que Sallington venait de témoigner de l'inquiétude à son égard.

« Oui, très bien! » répliqua t-elle sèchement, n'ayant pas du tout envie de montrer à quel point ce qui venait de lui arriver l'avait affectée.

« Tu n'as pas l'air très bien. »

« Laisse tomber ton badge de préfète lorsqu'on est ici, ok? »

« Ok. Comme tu veux. »

Alors que Sallington se détournait d'elle, toute la colère d'Ellina fondit comme neige au soleil. Jamais encore Sallington n'avait ainsi laissé tomber l'une de leurs petites disputes ou joutes verbales. Ce n'était vraiment pas de son style d'abandonner aussi facilement, avec…

Avec indifférence.

Cherchant ses souvenirs, Ellina se rendit brusquement compte que c'était exactement ce qui clochait ces dernières semaines chez la Serpentard. Entre le temps qu'elle avait passé avec elle et le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'observer (et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait eu!), absolument rien n'invoquait de l'indifférence chez la jeune héritière. Elle était trop fière, trop passionnée, trop tête brûlée pour que l'indifférence fasse partie de son caractère.

Mais ces derniers temps c'était exactement le seul sentiment qu'elle manifestait. La seule émotion qu'Ellina pouvait voir dans ses yeux.

Depuis les vacances. Depuis…le meurtre de sa famille.

Ellina soupira doucement et enleva sa cape, comme sa camarade l'avait déjà fait. Les serres étaient agréablement chauffées, une chance en cet hiver écossais glacé.

Elle s'approcha de Sallington, qui écrivait consciencieusement ses impressions sur une fiche-type qu'elles devaient remplir. Mais les devoirs ou la botanique étaient certainement une des dernières choses dont se souciait Ellina à ce moment. Elle ne comprendrait jamais les Hermione Granger, Garrik Stevens et Kara Sallington de la Terre qui passaient autant de temps à gaspiller tant d'énergie sur leurs études! Mais après tout, ils étaient sans conteste brillants. Ellina était douée dans beaucoup de choses, mais rien de ce qui était scolaire ne l'attirait. Elle se contentait de ses résultats corrects.

Une fois proche de la Serpentard, Ellina se demanda pourquoi elle devrait faire un effort pour elle, alors que la petite et bien étrange complicité qu'elles avaient eu semblait avoir disparu depuis la rentrée.

Peut-être parce que dès qu'elle voyait l'expression et le regard de Sallington elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir avec elle? Et qu'elle ne pouvait stopper son envie de vouloir la protéger, la mettre à l'abris de tout et de tous.

Elle se stoppa à un pas d'elle, gardant ses yeux sur l'arbre devant elles. Les feuilles brillantes étaient magnifiques, magnifiques et fragiles. Malgré leurs couleurs vives rien ne les protégeait de la déchéance que le temps leur apporterait. Et Ellina savait que, malgré l'image qu'elles renvoyaient, les si majestueuses feuilles du chêne nain d'Arbus Iris étaient aussi coupantes que des lames de rasoir si l'on savait appuyer sur exactement la bonne nervure, juste à la première pointe de l'inusuelle étoile qui était leur forme.

« J'ai eu une journée fatigante. »

Même Ellina fut surprise du ton bas, doux et las de sa propre voix. Et de la véracité de ses paroles.

Sallington garda son attention tournée vers l'arbre, tout comme Ellina, mais elle cessa d'écrire.

« Et alors? » demanda t-elle de la même voix qu'elle.

« Toi aussi. »

« Comment tu peux le savoir? »

Ellina haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce qu'une seule journée n'a pas été autre chose que fatigante ces derniers temps? »

Avec un amer amusement qui s'entendit dans son ton, Sallington répliqua calmement:

« Tu marques un point, Scott. »

Sans le vouloir, Ellina se tendit. Dans son esprit les mots de Kinnon se rejouèrent, et eût l'impression d'être prisonnière de sa poigne de nouveau, de sentir sa présence beaucoup trop près d'elle. Et un sentiment d'appréhension l'envahit sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, comme quelques minutes plus tôt dans ce couloir.

« Arrête. » fit sèchement Ellina presque malgré elle.

Confuse soudainement, Sallington tourna la tête vers elle. Mais Ellina garda son attention devant elle.

« Arrêter quoi? »

« De m'appeler comme ça. »

« Ca ne t'a jamais dérangée pourtant. »

« Ce soir ça me dérange. »

Laissant tomber sa plume et son carnet vers ses affaires plus loin, la Serpentard se tourna pleinement vers elle et Ellina n'eût d'autre choix que de lui faire face et de soutenir son regard avec la même fierté et défiance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Absolument rien. »

« Ca m'étonnerait. »

« Tu es préfète à Serpentard. Fiche-moi la paix. Et puis tu dois assez avoir à faire avec eux. »

Sallington leva les mains.

« Ok, réflexe, désolée. Pas la peine de t'énerver. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible quand on s'approche de quelque chose de sensible. »

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

Le rictus amusé de Sallington ne lui plut pas du tout.

« C'est ça. »

Ellina croisa les bras.

« Tu t'es trouvée un nouvel ami à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Qui? Malefoy? Il s'en sort bien tout seul. Jen et lui sont souvent ensemble d'ailleurs. Ou il est avec les gars je crois. Je ne l'ai pas vu tant que ça. »

« Les rumeurs qui courent font état d'un duel entre une fille de quatrième année et Zabini. »

Sallington haussa un sourcil, son regard amusé.

« Ah oui? Intéressant. Les gens ne savent vraiment plus quoi raconter. »

« Je trouve qu'il y a des doutes à avoir quand on sait que la fille en question a été blessée au bras droit. »

« Comment est-ce que tu sais ça, toi? »

« Je l'ai vue pâlir lorsqu'elle chahutait avec ses amies. »

Sallington l'observa étrangement pendant une seconde, avec une lueur brusquement chaleureuse dans le regard. Puis la moquerie reprit sa place dans son expression.

« Tu passes vraiment plus de temps à observer qu'à parler, n'est-ce pas? » fit-elle avec un sourire, si bien qu'Ellina se demanda comment elle pouvait savoir cela…à moins qu'elle ne l'ait observée elle aussi. Puis Sallington haussa les épaules. « Ce n'était pas un duel. Plutôt une attaque en traître. »

« Et personne n'a jugé bon de l'emmener à l'infirmerie? »

« Ses amis m'ont prévenue. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. » répliqua la préfète, presque sur la défensive. « Sa blessure est presque guérie. »

« Et votre directeur de Maison n'a pas été prévenu non plus? »

« Je ne te demande pas de comprendre. » fit-elle sèchement.

Le tempérament d'Ellina s'enflamma lui aussi.

« Ca c'est clair! Parce que je ne suis pas une fichue Serpentard et que je ne comprendrai jamais cette fierté stupide et cette arrogance écœurante sans oublier cette incroyable connerie que vous avez tous à vouloir vous débrouiller seuls même si ça peut vous causer plus de tord que de bien! »

« Exactement! Parce que toi tu n'es pas comme ça, hein? Oh non, c'est vrai que toi tu cours voir tes amis avec tes problèmes et que tu ne gardes pas tout, que tu n'enfermes rien au fond de toi de peur que quelqu'un puisse voir quoi que ce soit! »

« Je fais ce que je veux! Ca n'a rien à voir! »

« Ah oui? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais! Ta précieuse Maison est ton monde, et tu ne te rends même pas compte que quoique tu puisses faire elle est entrain de tomber, et que ce n'est pas la seule, que nous en sommes tous là, nous sommes tous dans le même foutu panier! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un panier a à voir là-dedans? »

« C'est une expression moldue, figure-toi! »

« Eh bien tu ne - »

Sallington ne put finir. Trop absorbée par leur dispute, trop éreintée par leurs journées, elles avaient oublié où elles se trouvaient, dans cette serre où chaque plante pouvait être angélique aussi bien que démoniaque. L'immonde amas vert et gris (qu'Ellina n'aurait jamais qualifié de végétal) derrière Sallington avait tendu l'un de ses appendices sans que ni l'une ni l'autre ne remarque quoi que ce soit. La préfète avait été frappée au ventre et était toujours à terre, le souffle court.

Choquée, Ellina sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort à l'agresseur avant de courir vers la préfète et de se laisser tomber près d'elle. Voir Sallington à terre lui serrait le cœur à un point qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer, toute sa colère et sa frustration remplacées par de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété.

Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la Serpentard et remarqua son visage pâle, ses traits tirés et son bras passé autour de son abdomen. Les larmes de douleur dans ses yeux chocolats, aussi. Ellina fronça les sourcils, son inquiétude monta d'un cran. Le coup n'avait pas été si puissant que ça et Sallington, forte et agile telle qu'elle l'était, ayant l'habitude des blessures et des brusqueries de part le Quidditch, aurait dû être relevée en un rien de temps. Pourtant, elle n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

La préfète ferma les yeux une seconde, et lorsqu'elle les ouvrit de nouveau, les larmes avaient presque disparu. Elle souffla son affirmation. Ellina lui passa gentiment une main sur le front, faisant glisser une mèche s'y trouvant à sa place initiale. Puis elle passa une main sous son épaule et l'aida à s'asseoir lentement. Mais lorsque l'autre main d'Ellina toucha la hanche de la préfète pour la soutenir, Sallington eut un geste de recul et eût une brusque inspiration de douleur.

« Désolée! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« C'est rien. »

« Ca n'a pas l'air de - »

« Ca ira mieux dans quelques minutes. » coupa Sallington.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende tout à fait compte, la main qu'Ellina avait eu sur son omoplate se balada sur le dos de la Serpentard dans un geste de réconfort.

« Tu es vraiment certaine que tu n'as pas besoin de soin? »

Sallington leva son regard vers elle, et Ellina put y lire de la surprise, de la reconnaissance et de l'amusement.

« Je t'ai dit que ça ira. Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi attentive à la santé de ceux avec lesquels tu te disputes? »

« Seulement quand les disputes n'ont aucun sens. »

« On a tendance à se taper sur les nerfs, hein? »

« Je crois que nous sommes toutes les deux très fatiguées. » dît Ellina avec lassitude.

Son regard fut attiré par quelque chose d'étrange, et elle comprît brusquement en voyant ce que c'était. Juste au-dessous de la base du cou de Sallington se trouvait une très fine et très discrète cicatrice oblique qui continuait ensuite sous ses vêtements. La seule raison plausible de la réaction de la Serpentard suite au coup de l'immonde plante était une autre blessure…une ancienne blessure oubliée qui se serait réveillée avec le choc…

« Est-ce que ça te fait toujours aussi mal? »

La question surprit Sallington. Elle se tourna vers Ellina, et comprit. Son expression neutre, elle haussa les épaules. La Poufsouffle nota que sa respiration était de nouveau normale.

« Non. Plus maintenant. Seulement quand je me fais cogner à première vue! Madame Pomfresh m'avait prévenue. Ce sont des sortes de douleurs fantômes. Mais je suis pleinement guérie autrement. »

Ellina ne fut pas rassurée, pourtant. Parce que ce n'était pas pour son état physique qu'elle s'en faisait le plus.

« Je doute qu'on peut guérir totalement de ça. »

Elle sentit les muscles du dos de Sallington se contracter sous ses doigts. Elle observa son expression prendre cet aspect d'indifférence qu'Ellina commençait à haïr. Puis elle se dégagea et se leva, mettant une certaine distance entre elles. Et la Poufsouffle s'aperçut immédiatement que sa présence près d'elle, sa chaleur, lui manqua automatiquement. Elle se leva elle aussi.

Le regard de la Serpentard était tourné vers son agresseur.

« Une plante boueuse. Elles ne sont pas agressives. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est pas enfermée dans un champ magique. Elles sont plutôt joueuses. »

« Je n'aime pas sa façon de jouer. » affirma doucement Ellina. Mais elle n'observait pas l'infâme végétal. « Sallington… »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Je suis désolée. » souffla Ellina, surprise elle-même par la sincérité, la tristesse et l'empathie de son ton comme de ses émotions.

Elle n'avait pas connu les parents de la Serpentard. Mais elle la connaissait, elle, et à travers leur fille elle pouvait les voir, voir leur fierté et leur force, leurs valeurs et leur dignité, leurs défauts aussi, et leurs fautes. Et Ellina avait une famille, elle aussi. Elle savait qu'elle était navrée pour ce qu'il s'était passé. Parce qu'elle le voyait dans les yeux de la préfète, et elle voyait la souffrance.

Sallington ne se tourna pas vers elle. Pas tout de suite. Au bout de quelques secondes pourtant, elle le fit. Son regard était plus sombre, son expression plus sérieuse. Ellina la trouva plus fragile.

« Tu sais quoi? Des dizaines et dizaines de personnes qui m'ont dit ces mots, que ce soit des connaissances, des inconnus, des amis ou même des proches, je crois que… » Sa voix baissa encore, devenant plus serrée, plus douce. « je crois que c'est la première fois que je les écoute réellement…et qu'ils sonnent si vrais. »

Ellina ne dit rien, ne sachant plus comment réagir, plus quoi ressentir. Elle ne savait en réalité plus du tout quelles émotions la traversaient. Mais elle avait toujours son regard dans celui de l'autre jeune femme, debout à un mètre d'elle, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule.

« Pourquoi? » continua Sallington.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Et moi qui croyais que tu avais réponse à tout. »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue? »

« Pardon? »

« A Poudlard. Tout le monde pensait que tu irais en Irlande. Tu as un cousin là-bas. »

« Je sais que j'ai un cousin là-bas, tu sais. » Elle secoua la tête. « Comme tout le monde. Toute ma vie les journaux ont parlé de mes parents, de ma famille, de mes ancêtres, de la mort de mon oncle et de ma tante, de moi. Les sorciers me connaissent. »

« Ils connaissent ton nom. Ils te _re_connaissent. »

« Ils pensent que c'est la même chose. Sauf peut-être un ou deux de mes amis. Et toi. »

« Tu n'as pas répondu. » remarqua doucement Ellina.

« Serais-tu partie, toi? »

Ellina songea à la question. Il lui fallut une seconde pour en trouver la réponse. Non. Bien entendu que non. Si on avait fait du mal à son père, elle serait revenue la tête haute, revenue pour dire à tous les Tyrnor et Zabini, tous les Lucius Malefoy et Parkinson qu'elle ne se laisserait pas abattre. En revanche, elle savait que si ça devait en arriver là, elle n'hésiterait pas à partir avec son père dans un pays plus sûr pour tous les deux. Elle doutait avoir la force et le courage d'affronter la souffrance qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de Sallington à cet instant, d'affronter la mort de sa famille, de ses amis, puis la sienne.

« Maintenant tu vois. » continua Sallington.

Ellina secoua la tête.

« Tu avais besoin de temps. Pour tes blessures. Pour tout le reste. »

« Le reste va très bien, je me suis occupée de tout. » répliqua plus sèchement la préfète. Et Ellina savait très bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir partir, la fuir. « Et je vais très bien. »

« J'en doute. »

« Tu n'en sais rien! »

« Bien sûr que si! »

« Non! Tu ne sais absolument rien! Comme tous les autres! »

Sallington perdait son calme. C'était rare. En fait, même face à Tyrnor, Ellina ne l'avait absolument jamais vue perdre son air posé.

« Je sais au moins que ce n'est pas parce que les autres attendent que tu sois parfaite, forte, une digne héritière, une insensible Serpentard et une préfète dévouée que tu dois toujours l'être. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ignore. Sur tout. Mais je sais que ça ne t'aidera pas d'enfermer tout ce que tu ressens et de le remplacer par de l'indifférence. »

« Ils se moquent de ce que je ressens! Et c'est mieux ainsi! »

« Moi je ne m'en moque pas! »

Son cri la stupéfia elle-même, la réalisation la stupéfia, l'expression sur le visage de Sallington la stupéfia. Mais Ellina savait au fond d'elle que c'était la vérité. Et que c'était certainement ce que la jeune femme avait besoin d'entendre, avait besoin de _comprendre_. Tout le monde ne se cantonnait pas aux apparences. Et tout le monde ne voyait pas seulement en elle ce qu'elle montrait.

« Je ne m'en moque pas, Kara. »

Le prénom glissa aisément, si facilement que ça la surprit elle-même.

Couplé au ton doux, le rare usage de son prénom fit détourner les yeux à la préfète. Même ses amis l'appelaient Sallington, mise à part Jenna McLane. Et jamais Ellina ne l'avait utilisé. Tout comme elle n'avait jamais utilisé son prénom.

« Ca ne change rien, tu sais. » fit la Serpentard d'une voix serrée, tremblante. Si fragile qu'Ellina ne put s'empêcher de faire deux pas vers elle avant de se stopper. « Ca ne change rien pour tout. »

« Peut-être pas pour ce qu'il s'est passé. » acquiesça la Poufsouffle doucement, posément. « Peut-être pas pour tous les autres. Sûrement pas pour tes parents. Mais pour toi, si. »

« Tu as déjà enterré un membre de ta famille? »

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi. Mais celui de mes parents…tout s'est passé si _vite_. Ce soir-là, et après. Les rendez-vous à Gringotts et chez leurs associés, les courriers à envoyer, les faire-parts, les arrangements, la cérémonie de mémoire officielle, et l'enterrement privé…puis…C'est comme…parfois c'est comme si ça s'était passé il y a une éternité, et parfois comme si ça avait été hier. »

« Tu n'as pas eu le temps. De t'arrêter. De les pleurer. »

« Je leur ai dit au revoir. Et c'est ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. »

« Les émotions ne sont pas lâches, tu sais. »

« Ce n'est pas dans mon éducation. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça ait de l'importance. Tu es qui tu veux être. Tes parents ne t'en auraient pas voulue, si? Et les autres, quelle importance. Ils ne sont pas là. »

Lorsque le regard marron se posa de nouveau sur elle, Ellina fut bouleversée par les larmes qu'elle y vit. Et elle le fut encore davantage lorsque le premier sanglot entrecoupa les paroles de Kara.

« Tu es quelqu'un de surprenant, et d'extraordinaire je crois. Et de trop gentil, Poufsouffle. »

Devant les larmes de la si charismatique Serpentard, Ellina ne savait plus comment se comporter. Mal à l'aise soudainement, peu habituée à cela, et effrayée de faire un faux pas aussi, elle resta muette pendant quelques secondes. Mais elle savait, elle le voyait dans ses yeux, que Kara n'avait certainement jamais pleuré ainsi. Peut-être bien dans toute sa vie. Ellina luta pour dire quelque chose.

« C'est…c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça. Depuis… »

« Tu m'as dite de ne plus t'appeler par ton nom de famille. »

« C'est vrai. Merci. Kara… »

Les yeux chocolats brillant de larmes qu'elle leva vers elle serrèrent le ventre d'Ellina, qui ne s'aperçut même pas de ses gestes. Pourtant, une seconde plus tard, ses bras entouraient la Serpentard gentiment, chaleureusement, et son menton était posé sur une de ses épaules. Elle passa un de ses bras en bas de son dos et son autre main caressa ses cheveux et sa nuque dans un geste de réconfort et de tendresse.

« Ca ira. » s'entendit-elle murmurer doucement.

Kara se tendit un moment, et Ellina devina qu'elle était peu habituée à de tels gestes de familiarité. Peut-être la distance faisait-elle aussi partie de son éducation. Puis elle se détendit, et les sanglots se firent plus libres, jusqu'à ce que la préfète passe elle aussi ses bras autour d'Ellina et pose son front sur son épaule. Une chance qu'elles fassent la même taille, à un centimètre près.

Les minutes défilèrent, et Ellina continua ses doux gestes, ses paroles rassurantes. Elle prenait aussi conscience du parfum de Kara, de la douceur de ses cheveux, de son corps contre le sien, de ses bras autour d'elle. D'une embrassade qui, au lieu d'être maladroite ou gênante ou embarrassante, semblait chaleureuse, rassurante, et juste.

Les pleurs de Kara avaient cessé depuis quelques secondes. La Serpentard se dégagea gentiment, et sécha d'une main les dernières traces tintant son visage. Elle reprit le contrôle de son expression avec habileté et hocha la tête à l'intention d'Ellina.

« Ca va. » répondit-elle doucement à sa question silencieuse.

« Même si ça ne va pas, ça ira, plus tard. »

Avec un sourire, une lueur amusée dans les yeux, Kara pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ais été répartie à Poufsouffle, Ellina G. Scott? »

Avec un petit rire, Ellina hocha la tête.

« Une fois, oui. Et comment tu sais pour le G. ? »

« Je l'ai vu sur la liste de monsieur Criton. Pour quoi tient-il? »

« Quelle lettre vient entre ton prénom et ton nom? »

« Je n'ai pas de second prénom. »

« Ah oui? »

« Mes parents n'avaient pas du tout les mêmes idées. Ils ont mis des mois pour se mettre d'accord sur un prénom, ils ne voulaient pas avoir à recommencer. »

« Gwendolyn. C'est mon second prénom. C'était le nom de ma grand-mère paternelle. Elle est morte un jour avant ma naissance. »

« C'est dommage. Elle n'a pas eu la chance de te connaître. »

« Ah oui? La chance, vraiment? » Ellina sourit, le compliment lui faisant un drôle d'effet. « En tout cas, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi ça ne t'étonne pas que je sois à Poufsouffle. »

Avec un sourire, Kara haussa les épaules. Ellina ne put empêcher son propre sourire en voyant le regard plein de malice, si différent de celui vide qu'elle avait eu toutes ces dernières semaines.

« Allez, répond! »

Kara alla ramasser ses fiches et sa plume et secoua la tête.

« Je croyais que la patience était l'une de vos vertus, à vous les blaireaux? »

« Et moi je croyais que le persiflage était l'une des serpents! »

Avec un regard aussi offusqué qu'amusé, Kara lui lança un carnet.

« Merci! »

« De rien! »

« Au boulot, maintenant. »

« Oui, préfète. »

Elles ne quittèrent la serre qu'une heure plus tard, une demi-heure après l'heure prévue. Elles avaient travaillé avec efficacité, mais le remplissage de fiche avait été entrecoupé de plaisanteries moqueuses, de gentils sarcasmes et de joutes verbales amusées. La complicité qu'elles s'étaient découvertes durant la préparation de leur devoir avait été retrouvée et infiniment renforcée. Ellina découvrait qu'il était simple d'être à l'aise avec Kara, de discuter et d'être elle-même. Et elle savait que la Serpentard sentait aussi ce lien qui devenait de plus en plus puissant entre elle. Et lorsqu'elles étaient proches, lorsqu'elles s'effleuraient par inadvertance, toutes deux en ressentaient les effets et les reconnaissaient chez l'autre. Mais il était plus simple de les ignorer. Pour le moment.

Arrivées dans le hall vide et silencieux, elles étaient plus calmes, les difficultés momentanément oubliées.

Ellina fut surprise de sentir la main de Kara se refermer doucement sur la sienne. Elle se retourna vers la préfète, qui ne la lâcha pas. Le contact, agréable et doux, accéléra le rythme cardiaque de la Poufsouffle.

« Merci, Ellina. » fit doucement Kara.

Avec fascination, Ellina remarqua de nouveau les étincelles d'ambre dans les iris chocolats, et elle découvrit qu'elle adorait réellement ces grands yeux, ce regard et ce qu'il reflétait.

« De rien. » murmura t-elle.

Kara la lâcha et descendit vers les cachots, laissant Ellina rejoindre son dortoir.

Ce qu'elle fit, avec dans le cœur plus d'espoir, de joie et d'appréhension qu'elle n'en avait ressenti auparavant.

Mais elle savait que, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, ça n'était que le commencement. Et elle ignorait si ce qui les attendait par la suite était aussi sombre que ce qu'elles avaient déjà traversé…

Pourtant, rien ne vint troubler sa nuit, ce soir-là.

**HHHHH**


	9. Coalitions

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 9: Coalitions**

« Redis un seul mot de ce genre-là, un seul. Et je te passerai l'envie de parler pour l'éternité. »

D'ordinaire, ces mots auraient fait rire Aurel Vaisey, un rire moqueur et nasillard. Aussi grand qu'il était fin, le poursuiveur de Serpentard clamait sa supériorité haut et fort, et suivait souvent Zabini partout où il allait.

En cette fin de samedi après-midi pourtant, il s'empêchait honorablement de perdre totalement la face. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, marchant sur sa baguette laissée à terre pour bonne mesure, il avala difficilement sa salive. Puis il jeta un regard venimeux aux quelques membres de sa Maison l'entourant, ainsi qu'aux quelques jeunes Serdaigle présents.

Tout avait commencé le plus agréablement du monde. Harper, Bulstrode, Kinesh et lui se baladaient du côté Est du troisième étage, complotant contre Dallon et Krane. Puis ils avaient rencontré trois Serdaigle et un Poufsouffle et avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu. C'était sans compter le passage de Blumgard et Sallington.

Bien entendu, la préfète s'était interposée et leur avait collé un avertissement chacun. Les remarques avaient fusé, comme d'habitude, alors que le Poufsouffle emmenait la geignarde de Serdaigle à l'infirmerie. Blessé dans son orgueil, Vaisey n'avait pas eu le bon sens de se taire. Et faire une remarque désobligeante sur les Sang-de-Bourbe n'avait pas du tout été une bonne initiative. Sortir sa baguette de rage face au commentaire moqueur et trop véridique de Sallingon, encore moins. Mais ponctuer ce geste avec une phrase très désobligeante sur Pamrella Sallington…ça ça avait été une belle connerie.

Il n'avait ni fini sa phrase ni levé totalement son bras lorsque le sort de la septième année l'avait atteint, le plaquant au mur dans un bruit de sussions. Il avait senti ses oreilles pousser et avait laissé échapper un petit cri pitoyable, de peur de l'effet de ce sort. Sa baguette avait atterri quatre mètres plus loin, et il avait compris qu'elle avait certainement réussi à coupler deux sortilèges, un d'attaque et un de métamorphose. A quoi allaient ressembler ses oreilles après le sort de cette garce?

Il ne l'avait même pas vue sortir sa baguette!

Bien sûr, face à la colère froide de Sallington, aucun de ses camarades n'avait bronché, au contraire. Même Blumgard s'était bien gardé de faire un commentaire. Puis elle s'était approchée de lui, sa baguette toujours serrée dans sa main, et avait murmuré ces menaces dans son oreille, d'une voix finale et si glacée qu'il en avait toujours des frissons.

Ces derniers temps, il avait été très rare de voir Sallington réagir ainsi.

Mais il semblait que le vent avait de nouveau tourné.

**HHHHH**

« Oh! Hé, Ellina, tu m'écoutes! »

« Hein? Oh, désolée, Susan. Que disais-tu? »

Hannah leva les yeux au ciel. Toutes les trois étaient sur le lit de Susan, et discutaient en attendant d'être assez somnolentes pour pouvoir dormir. Minuit était passé, et Ellina se sentait toujours aussi réveillée, comme souvent le samedi soir. Et cela même si les conversations de ses amies lui passaient totalement au-dessus de la tête. Leurs petits-copains respectifs, à savoir Garrik Stevens pour Hannah et Ernie MacMillan pour Susan n'étaient pas spécialement des sujets favoris de Ellina. En fait, les bavardages typiques des filles de son âge sur qui sort avec qui, qui a plaqué qui et quelles sont les dernières modes ne l'avaient jamais intéressée. Et puis tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, Ellina l'apprenait aisément en observant les autres. Et elle préférait de loin son mode d'information que les discussions futiles et excitées de ses camarades de chambre.

Hannah eut un sourire amusé.

« Laisse tomber, Susan. On ne va jamais la marier. »

Ellina se fit violence pour rester neutre et ne pas rougir, surtout lorsque une image de Kara passa dans son esprit. Les mariages gays étaient-ils accepté dans la société sorcière d'Ecosse?

La simple pensée que les homosexuels puissent être rejetés dans le monde sorcier lui serrait le ventre. Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça!

Susan eût un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai ça, Ellina. À quoi penses-tu? Et puis tu es toujours dans la lune ces temps-ci et rarement avec nous. On a fait quelque chose que tu n'as pas aimé? »

Mal à l'aise, Ellina tourna son attention vers Susan. Susan, qui était si douce et gentille avec tout le monde, jamais autrement que posée.

« Bien sûr que non. C'est juste tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. Et puis avouez toutes les deux que vous avez été autrement occupées ces derniers mois! »

Elles eurent la décence de paraître embarrassées, et finirent par reprendre le fil de leur discussion initiale, à savoir les nouvelles oreilles à l'allure d'âne très poilu de Vaisey, et les rumeurs les plus folles qui couraient sur leur mystérieuse apparition.

Ellina quant à elle reprit le fil de ses pensées. Hannah et Susan étaient ses amies. Au sens simple du terme. Elles partageaient un dortoir et une salle de bain depuis leur premier jour au château, elles avaient suivi les mêmes cours jusqu'à l'année dernière et le choix de leurs options, elles avaient fréquenté les mêmes gens pour la plupart. Elles avaient eu de longues discussions sur un tas de sujets, elles avaient partagé les mêmes rires, les mêmes délires, quelques joies, quelques peines, quelques peurs aussi.

Et malgré tout cela, elles n'étaient pas vraiment de ces amies inséparables qu'on pouvait découvrir dans un livre. Si elles partageaient un même dortoir, pouvaient dire qui ronflait, qui parlait dans son sommeil, quelles têtes elles avaient au réveil, Ellina savait que jamais elle ne partagerait ses cauchemars et ses rêves avec elles. Si elles avaient les mêmes fréquentations, elles n'avaient cependant pas les mêmes amis et ne connaissaient pas les réelles opinions des unes et des autres sur ces personnes. Si elles savaient qui les attendait chacune à la maison, elles ne connaissaient pas grand chose de leurs vies ou de leurs enfances, du moins Ellina n'avait certainement pas partagé tout cela avec Hannah et Susan. Et si elles avaient eu de longues discussions peuplées de rires, ce n'était que sur des sujets frivoles ou sérieux, mais jamais réellement personnels - toujours en ce qui concernait Ellina.

Et quelque part elle savait que les deux autres sorcières et elle n'avaient jamais eu les mêmes centres d'intérêt. Alors que Susan et Hannah aimaient lire des magasines de célébrités, Ellina préférait se consacrer à un excellent roman - moldu de préférence. Alors qu'elles aimaient piailler sans arrêt assises dans le Grand Salon, la Salle Commune ou dans le parc, Ellina chérissait un bon moment de tranquillité et de silence au moins une fois par jour. Elle aimait observer et écouter, et ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de trop de personnes à la fois. Même le Quidditch les séparait. Bien que nées dans le monde magique, Hannah et Susan n'appréciaient ce sport que pour les jolis garçons et les fêtes qui suivaient les matchs, alors qu'Ellina adorait l'excitation qui montait lors des rencontres sportives et la beauté du jeu, la technique des joueurs et leur grâce au vol.

Elle adorait Susan et Hannah. Vraiment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur elles. Pourtant, elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait partager davantage avec elles. Pas comme elle pouvait le faire avec Timrus, par exemple. Et il y avait toujours bien des choses que Tim ignorait sur Ellina, qu'elle se refusait à dire, à confier.

Alors que la guerre faisait rage et que la situation se compliquait de plus en plus au château, Ellina ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'éloigner des autres. C'était instinctif. Une réaction dont elle ne s'était même pas tout à fait rendue compte. Et qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas s'expliquer. Parce qu'elle en connaissait que trop bien les raisons.

**HHHHH**

« Nous verrons cela, Potter. »

Kara jeta un coup d'œil à la scène devant elle, et, certaine de ne pas avoir été aperçue, s'appuya tranquillement contre la colonne à sa droite. Le couloir du quatrième étage était large et vide. Si on enlevait le petit groupe échangeant si poliment de charmants compliments. D'un côté, ses camarades Serpentard. Malefoy, McLane, Kopern et Blumgard. De l'autre, Potter et Weasley, joliment accompagnés de Thomas et MacDougal, seul Serdaigle au milieu de tout cela.

Et dire que Kara espérait bien pouvoir retourner à son dortoir tranquillement en ce dimanche après-midi. Elle avait encore un livre à terminer et un devoir à compléter, et elle venait à peine de démêler un malentendu entre des quatrième année Serpentard et Serdaigle. Et elle en avait vraiment assez, surtout après avoir croisé Tyrnor et Goyle et avoir bien failli s'engager dans un duel. Le passage du professeur Chourave avait tué la confrontation avant qu'elle ne démarre vraiment, mais Kara savait que tôt ou tard elle agirait à l'instinct et enverrait Tyrnor à l'infirmerie. Et elle ne le regretterait pas.

« Mais c'est tout vu, Malefoy. »

« Je me demande bien comment tu arrives à mettre tes chaussures. » répliqua Oriane Kopern avec un air de dédain. « Avec tes chevilles, ce ne doit pas être simple. »

« C'est totalement incroyable en effet. » acquiesça calmement Regis Blumgard. « Mais regardez ça, Weasley devient tout rouge. Aurait-il oublié comment respirer? »

« Je vais te faire passer l'envie de respirer, espèce de petit - »

« C'est qu'il devient hargneux! Oh, sauf quand sa tendre et douce est dans le coin. Comment est-elle réellement, la Granger? Est-elle toute de feu sous cette apparence de glace, Weasley? »

Potter et Thomas retinrent leur ami pour l'empêcher de sortir sa baguette et jeter un sort à Regis. Kara leva les yeux au ciel. Et ce gars-là était préfet!

« On verra bien si vous faites les malins sur le terrain, samedi. » cracha MacDougal.

« Toujours pas digéré votre humiliation cuisante, hein, Morag? » sourit Oriane. « Il est vrai que notre équipe en a mis plein la vue à la tienne! »

« Cette fois ce sera contre l'équipe de Harry. » prévint Thomas.

« Oh oui. » souffla Malefoy avec un faux air d'admiration. « La magnifique équipe du grand Harry Potter! » Il prit un air narquois. « On verra ce que ça donnera. »

Potter eut un sourire.

« Il est vrai qu'ils jouent un peu mieux quand tu n'es pas dans le coin, la fouine. »

« Sache que tu n'es plus le seul à avoir l'atout indéniable du meilleur du marché. »

Kara faillit gémir. Bravo, ils avaient prévu de garder cette info comme élément de surprise! Merci, Blumgard!

« C'est-à-dire? » demanda Weasley.

« Oh, vous ne le savez pas? » répondit Malefoy avec un air satisfait. « Nous avons un Eclair de Feu. »

Les yeux de MacDougal brillèrent.

« Quoi? Qui? »

« Sallington, qui d'autre? Ses parents lui en ont procuré avant même sa sortie officielle sur le marché. Ils étaient amis avec son créateur, figurez-vous. On ignore pourquoi elle se contentait d'un Nimbus 2001 au début d'année, mais l'important c'est qu'elle l'ait à présent. Elle a toujours volé sur les meilleurs balais, et contrairement à toi, Potter, elle a dans le sang le contrôle de la haute qualité et l'utilisation de ce qu'il y a de meilleur. »

« Sallington est très douée, je le reconnais. »

Kara fut soufflée par la maturité dont Potter faisait preuve. Pas une seule fois il avait manqué de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il avait réellement mûri ces derniers mois. Et au fond d'elle, elle apprécia le compliment venu d'un autre excellent joueur reconnu.

« Elle vole très bien, accomplit des prouesses techniques, et sait réellement ce que battre le cognard veut dire. Mais malheureusement votre équipe n'est pas dirigée par elle et, encore plus tristement, tous ses joueurs n'ont pas son degré d'aptitude. »

« Comme si Weasley savait réellement voler! » se moqua Blumgard.

« Mais mon équipe a quelque chose que la vôtre n'aura jamais. »

« Ah oui? Et c'est quoi? »

« La symbiose. » répondit le capitaine des Gryffondor avec un sourire assuré. « L'amitié. La complicité. La confiance. »

« Des choses inconnues chez les Serpentard. Pauvres de vous. »

Les yeux brillant de colère, Jenna se tourna vers Thomas. Même Kara fut surprise de son intervention.

« Que sais-tu de nous, toi? Certains d'entre nous, contrairement à certains d'entre vous, savent parfaitement ce que confiance peut signifier et à quel point elle peut être vitale. »

« Tyrnor et Sallington sont encore plus dangereux mis dans la même pièce que Potter et Malefoy ne l'ont jamais été. » remarqua MacDougal. « Et ils font partie de la même Maison. Et de la même équipe. Avouez que ça ne jouera pas en votre faveur. Et même sans cela, vous ne feriez pas le poids. »

« Vous ne - »

Kara applaudit lentement, sans bouger de sa place. Il était temps d'interrompre ce charmant échange, bien moins tendu que ce qu'elle aurait soupçonné néanmoins. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, surpris de la trouver là. Elle se redressa et leur sourit en faisant quelques pas vers eux, confiante de son aura charismatique. Elle avait déjà eu à faire des discours devant des dizaines de personnes de la haute société ou importantes dans la communauté sorcière mondiale, le dernier à la cérémonie en la mémoire de ses parents. Captiver l'attention de quelques uns de ses camarades était aisé.

« Merci beaucoup pour cette magnifique représentation. A présent, il me semble qu'il est temps de se séparer. »

Elle lança un regard autoritaire vers les Serpentard, et aucun ne fit même mine de protester. Blumgard et Kopern partirent immédiatement. Malefoy lui fit un signe de tête en se détournant, mais il s'arrêta à quelques pas en voyant que Jenna ne le suivait pas. Celle-ci le rejoignit après avoir échangé un regard avec Kara, et Malefoy et elle partirent ensemble.

Kara se tourna ensuite vers l'autre groupe, et gratifia Weasley d'un regard narquois et froid.

« Pourquoi t'a t-on donné ton badge, à toi? Tu ne sers vraiment à rien décidément. »

Bien sûr, Kara savait pertinemment qu'Oriane était elle aussi préfète. Mais, eh, elle était une Serpentard, elle pouvait agir comme telle!

« Il n'y avait rien à stopper! »

« Rien encore. »

« Pas la peine de prendre tes grands airs, Sallington. »

« Un problème, Thomas? »

Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, le Gryffondor se tut. Kara rit intérieurement. Sa réputation faisait vraiment des siennes! La grande majorité des élèves ne savait toujours pas quelle rumeur du moment croire, et Merlin savait qu'il y en avait quotidiennement sur Kara!

« Bien. » fit-elle, satisfaite. « J'espère que la prochaine fois qu'on se fera face, Potter, ce sera sur le terrain. »

« J'attend ça avec impatience, Sallington. »

Elle hocha la tête face à lui, appréciant définitivement son nouveau fair-play et sa maturité bienvenue.

Puis elle rejoignit sa Salle Commune, évitant avec succès toute autre rencontre.

**HHHHH**

« Oh non! »

Le cri aigu d'horreur se répercuta contre les murs froids des cachots. Kyle Dallon se précipita et rejoignit les quelques personnes déjà présentes. Il n'était que neuf heure le lundi matin, et l'attroupement ne regroupait que des jeunes élèves impressionnables, tous des Serpentard. Il en fut reconnaissant. Gardant son visage froid et ses yeux glacés, il s'avança rapidement et tous le laissèrent passer.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui expliquait largement le cri. Ils se trouvaient dans une bifurcation des couloirs des cachots, plus loin que l'entrée pour leurs dortoirs. Les élèves ne venaient ici que pour discuter tranquillement, jouer, quelques couples y venaient s'embrasser, et quelques autres y manigançaient des choses qui feraient se dresser les cheveux sur la tête de cette imbécile de Rusard, voire des professeurs. Or gisaient devant lui les corps de deux élèves. L'un était un Serpentard, l'autre une Gryffondor.

Le Serpentard, Kyle le connaissait. Yvan Garlic. Cinquième année. La fille, brune au joli visage arrondi, il ne la remettait pas. Se saisissant de sa baguette, il vérifia leur état de santé. En vie, une excellente chose. Tous les deux avaient visiblement reçu plusieurs coups et plusieurs sortilèges, et il était évident que certains n'étaient pas du tout enseigner entre les murs de ce château. La peau pâle et les lèvres bleues des deux adolescents montraient clairement qu'ils avaient subi en dernier lieu le sort de glaciation. Ils ne se réveilleraient pas avant plusieurs semaines - sinon mois, et ils auraient à subir une longue et douloureuse rééducation. Kyle se sentit désolé pour eux.

Il se tourna froidement vers les cinq autres présents derrière lui.

« La fille. » dit-il froidement.

« Elle… » la voix du jeune garçon trembla. Kyle le reconnaissait comme étant l'un de ceux que Krane protégeait de Tyrnor et sa bande. « Elle s'appelle Sandy Powell. Cinquième année. Mère moldue, père sorcier. »

« Pourquoi Garlic et elle étaient ensemble ici hier soir et après le couvre-feu? »

Une fille répondit d'une voix posée. Celle-ci, troisième année, était clairement une suivante de Tyrnor.

« Ils étaient ensemble. » fit-elle avec dédain et dégoût.

Kyle la regarda avec froideur, puis se tourna vers les deux corps de nouveau.

« Toi, » fit-il en désignant une petite fille presque en pleurs « court prévenir madame Pomfresh. Et toi, le professeur Criton, il doit être dans son bureau. »

Une fois que les deux furent partis en courant, il souleva prudemment la cape noire du garçon, qui avait de toute évidence été étalée intentionnellement. En dessous, écrit en lettres d'argent lumineuses, apparaissait un message qui ne trompait pas:

_CECI EST LE SORT QUI ATTEND TOUS LES TRAITRES ET LES PACTISANS _

Juste en-dessous de cet immonde avertissement trônait une petite Marque des Ténèbres verte.

Alors, Kyle se redressa, tourna les talons et partit sans un regard en arrière, ni pour les deux pauvres adolescents, ni pour ses camarades qui attendaient la venue des profs.

Il fallait qu'il intercepte Sallington à la sortie de son cours. Il devait dire à la jeune femme ce qu'il venait de se passer clairement et au plus vite, avant que les rumeurs ne viennent envahir le château et avant que les profs ne brident les informations.

Kyle S. Dallon était grand, bien bâti, aux cheveux longs et blonds et au visage carré. Ses grands yeux clairs étaient froids et durs, et il intimidait son monde constamment. Il n'avait de respect pour personne, et s'il n'appréciait pas spécialement les enfants de moldus pour des raisons toutes autres que raciales, il haïssait beaucoup plus les Mangemorts et leurs sbires hantant l'école. Pendant longtemps Dallon n'avait pas eu d'ami ici, car il savait, comme le lui avait souvent répété son père, que les amis étaient autant de risques de se faire trahir ou doubler. Et il n'avait eu de respect pour personne, aucun de ses professeurs, aucun des directeurs, aucun officiel, aucun camarade.

Au cours de ces deux dernières années pourtant, ça avait changé. Tout avait commencé avec mademoiselle Sallington. Et ce n'était certes pas à Poudlard qu'il avait appris à la respecter au départ.

Kyle était le fils de Lord Kevon Dallon. Élevé pour être son héritier, il avait été éduqué par une nourrice à la mort de sa mère. Dès qu'il avait eu dix ans, il avait dû aller aux réceptions, bals, dîners, premières et banquets auxquels était convié son père comme toute la haute société, les personnages clés et les célébrités. Son père n'avait pas la fortune des Sallington ni même celle des Malefoy, encore moins leurs renommées ou leurs statuts. Mais il était Lord et son patrimoine immobilier assurait son prestige. Kyle avait été mortifié face à la complexité des lois inhérentes à ce monde de jeux d'influence, de faux-semblants, de mensonges et de vérités, d'hypocrisie et de luxe. Malgré les leçons de son père sur l'élégance, la bonne tenue, la politesse, l'étiquette et sur les identités et l'importance de chacun, il s'était retrouvé tout petit et insignifiant lors de sa première réception. Ca avait été à l'honneur d'un concert d'un groupe très connu mondialement dans le monde sorcier, et il avait été subjugué de voir ces stars en vrai, de pouvoir les approcher. Mais ne rien montrer avait été le maître mot de Lord Dallon. Certains étaient un peu en-dessous d'eux, lui avait-il dit. D'autres dans tous ces sorciers et sorcières magnifiques et distingués étaient leurs égaux. D'autres encore devaient avoir droit à leur respect, mais un respect distant et poli, et non pas réel.

Il avait eu à assister à diverses manifestations de ce genre au cours des années qui avaient suivi. Pas vraiment beaucoup, car son père n'avait pas des invitations pour toutes. Mais pourtant trop pour lui. Kyle n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec quiconque dans toute sa vie, et n'aimait certainement pas ce genre d'occasions lors desquelles il se trouvait ridicule. Il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter de rencontrer Drago Malefoy lors de ces évènements, et l'avait observé avec dégoût et dédain suivre son père et se présenter avec arrogance et supériorité à quiconque voulait bien écouter. D'autres de ses camarades enfants de grandes familles et de nouveaux noms connus étaient plus discrets.

Pourtant au printemps de sa quatrième année d'étude moins de deux années auparavant, Kyle avait dû assister à une réception donnée en l'honneur d'une sorcière décorée de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume. Comme à l'accoutumée, il était resté dans son coin et avait évité les interactions, sachant à quel point il était maladroit durant ces occasions et à quel point sa froideur pouvait passer aisément pour ce qu'elle était réellement: du dédain et de l'indifférence. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vue. Sallington fille. A 15 ans, elle était resplendissante dans une robe coupée à merveille et devant coûter son pesant de Gallions. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa beauté qui avait tant attiré son attention, car il l'avait déjà vue à certains évènements passés ou certains repas et bien entendu à Poudlard. Mais c'était son attitude qu'il avait remarqué. Elle souriait, un demi-sourire poli et élégant. Parfois accompagnée de ses parents, parfois seule, elle se laissait prendre aux jeux des petites conversations des convives qu'elle croisait, acceptait leurs salutations et leurs respects, allaient à la rencontre d'autres encore, manœuvrait au milieu de tout cela avec l'élégance et la grâce d'une Vélane et l'aisance et l'assurance d'une personne née pour diriger. Alors qu'elle avait été interpellée par un homme de l'âge de son père près de lui, il avait entendu sa conversation. Une conversation délicate et compliquée sur l'économie sorcière de France. Elle avait su de quoi il parlait, et elle n'avait eu aucune gêne à le contredire lorsque l'homme avait tenté de lui faire dire ce qu'il souhaitait. Puis finalement elle lui avait carrément cloué le bec avec quelques mots bien placé en gardant toujours un sourire poli presque satisfait et un regard brillant d'amusement, de malice et d'arrogance.

Le père de Kyle lui avait fait une longue leçon sur le famille Sallington et son passé. Et bien entendu sur Sir Conrad et Dame Pamrella Sallington. Mais qui ne les connaissait pas? Si les Malefoy étaient connus pour leurs antiques et leurs nombreuses apparitions publiques ainsi que pour leur arrogance, les Sallington étaient connus pour leurs actions, leurs prises de position, leur richesse et leur puissance, ainsi bien sûr que pour un certain nombre de leurs aïeuls. Certains retenaient leur pureté, d'autres leurs pouvoirs. Son père lui avait dit qu'il associait trois mots avec la génération qu'il côtoyait: force, obstination, intelligence. Fait rare, même leurs ennemis respectaient les Sallington. Et pas seulement pour leur nom.

Kyle savait que Kara Sallington était l'une des meilleurs élèves de son année. Mais elle restait discrète, n'intervenant que rarement dans les conflits et se moquant bien des choses autour d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait été faite préfète cette année-là, elle avait montré sa détermination à accomplir son rôle sans barrière. Jamais elle ne se serait laissée marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit.

Mais la toute première chose qui avait poussé le respect de Kyle, ça avait été l'échange dont il avait été témoin entre son père et miss Sallington. La jeune fille avait réussi à attraper Lord Dallon dans ses mensonges et à retourner la conversation à son avantage, exprimant au passage clairement ses propres opinions (allant à l'encontre de celles de bien des personnes présentes) sur le sujet en cours sans retenue et avec une fierté digne. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, Kyle avait été subjugué de voir dans l'expression de son père du respect. Un réel respect.

Et qui avait le respect de cet homme que Kyle savait être trop fier et trop indépendant pour réellement s'incliner devant qui que ce soit sans arrière pensée, avait forcément le respect de Kyle lui-même.

Après cela, tout s'était accéléré au cours de l'année passée. Lorsque la guerre était arrivée, lorsque les choses à Serpentard s'étaient détériorées, lorsque tout s'était précipité. Sallington ne s'était plus tenue en arrière, et plus ses opinions allaient à l'encontre de la situation, plus elle s'était manifestée avec force. Au final, elle avait été à l'origine de nombre de confrontations, et était certainement à remercier pour le peu de blessés, car elle n'était jamais la dernière à défendre ses camarades lorsqu'elle était d'accord avec eux. Elle n'avait pas hésité à prendre sa baguette et à envoyer deux élèves à l'infirmerie quand tout était allé trop loin. Alors, le respect que Kyle Dallon avait pour Kara Sallington avait dépassé le cadre des relations publiques ou même de l'assurance et de la prestance.

Depuis l'incident de l'année passée durant lequel tout avait failli se terminer en révolte Serpentard contre Serpentard, et au cours duquel Kyle s'était rangé sans hésitation derrière Sallington après qu'elle eût prononcer quelques phrases bien choisies, incitant ses camarades à avoir le courage de leurs opinions, le garçon n'avait jamais cessé d'être avec elle dans tous les conflits silencieux ou découverts. Et il savait qu'il la suivrait qu'importe où elle décide d'aller dans ce combat. Parce qu'elle représentait toutes les valeurs qu'il avait lui-même et toutes ses qualités, mais aussi encore bien d'autres que Kyle admirait, méprisait voire enviait. Parce qu'elle avait cette aura qui le convainquait qu'ils pourraient avoir le dessus dans n'importe quelle situation s'ils étaient assez à la suivre.

Depuis, la seule autre personne que Kyle avait appris à respecter était Dan Krane, avec lequel il partageait une bien étrange amitié.

Alors ce matin-là, il allait retrouver Sallington et lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait, comme un parfait soldat faisait son rapport à son général. Parce qu'il savait que, si jamais la situation évoluait, ce serait la jeune héritière qui aurait à prendre toutes les décisions. Et il était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'elle ne prendrait les meilleures qu'avec toutes les informations en main. Et parce qu'en tant que bras droit non-officiel, il avait lui aussi des responsabilités.

Et ce qui inquiétait profondément Kyle dans la scène qu'il venait de voir, c'était qu'il savait que personne d'autre que des Serpentard n'auraient pu trouver Garlic et Powell dans cette planque après le couvre-feu. Et ce qui le faisait presque courir à travers les couloirs, c'était la certitude que le sortilège utilisé pour le mot avait été le même que celui, très jalousement gardé, que des élèves avaient utilisé pour des banderoles de Quidditch il y avait deux ans.

Des élèves de Serdaigle.

Dans cette guerre, les ennemis formaient les rangs et appelaient à présent les alliances.

Et Kyle savait que derrière Sallington, ils n'étaient qu'un noyau de sept personnes, avec quelques autres sympathisants, certains trop effrayés à l'idée de faire face, d'autres trop jeunes et inexpérimentés.

Le nombre, si il incluait Sallington, Drago Malefoy et Kayley Spencer (la petite amie de Graham Pritchard) pouvait s'élever à dix personnes sûres. Toutes Serpentard.

Dix Serpentard…

Contre Tyrnor, Zabini et les leurs…

Et combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait-il réellement de recrues, d'apprentis et de sympathisants? Des ennemis qui à présent se trouvaient dans les Quatre Maisons…

Accélérant encore plus, Kyle jura.

Rien ne s'annonçait plus à leur avantage…

**HHHHH**

La rumeur avait fait le tour du château une fois midi arrivé.

On avait attaqué au nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres deux élèves. Et cette fois-ci, pas seulement des enfants de moldus. Il y avait eu bien sûr une sang-mêlé Gryffondor. Mais il y avait aussi eu un sang pur Serpentard. Quel avait été leur tord? Leur amitié, leur amour. Interdits et tabous dans les deux cas. Peut-être aussi d'être sortis après le couvre-feu, mais comment une griffonne et un serpent pouvaient-ils se voir si ce n'était en cachette sans risquer la colère et le rejet de leurs camarades respectifs? Personne ne devait sympathiser avec un membre des vert et argent. C'était impensable avant, c'était de la traîtrise et de la folie en ces temps troublés. Et aucun Serpentard digne de ce nom ne devait fréquenter les autres. Il y avait trop en jeu. Cet acte insensé avait eu un but précis. Prévenir tous et tout le monde que fréquenter les sang-mêlés, les enfants de moldus et se mélanger tout simplement seraient punis.

Le discours de la directrice n'avait pas eu l'effet voulu. Les mots ne calmaient plus l'ardeur des élèves à présent. Tous avaient dans le sang des revendications, des frustrations, des colères. Un sentiment de révolte au cœur. Et ceux qui avaient eu des proches victimes des évènements, que ce soit à Poudlard ou en dehors, que ce soit dans un camp ou dans l'autre, avaient une envie folle de saisir leurs baguettes et de se lever et se battre. Se battre pour ne plus avoir l'impression d'être inutile, d'être passif.

Un observateur extérieur et expérimenté aurait pu remarquer plusieurs choses avec intérêt dans cette Grande Salle.

Quelques Gryffondor bien préoccupés, mais visiblement par toute autre chose que ce qui animait tous les autres. Des choses plus graves peut-être…plus secrètes.

Quelques élèves dénotant dans l'ambiance sombre et bouillonnante. Là-bas chez les Serpentard du bout de table et leurs sourires narquois, là ces quelques élèves habillés de bronze et de bleu, ou même ces Gryffondor souriant sous cape et échangeant des regards d'un bout à l'autre de la table, ou encore ceux-là, les jaune et noir aux visages impassibles mais aux pensées sordides.

Des dizaines d'élèves de trois tables différentes discutant à demi-voix avec sérieux et frustration des sorts et des potions apprises au cours de séances d'entraînement à la défense, à l'attaque et à l'entraide, et de la meilleure façon de les utiliser contre ces ordures attaquant en traître pour des raisons les révoltant.

Et là-bas, au milieu de la table vert et argent, un petit groupe aux maintiens dignes et fiers face aux regards méfiants et haineux leur parvenant de tous côtés. Un groupe à l'air sombre et aux conversations tendues.

Et si celui qui avait observé avait été vraiment très attentif, il n'aurait certainement pas manqué le regard intense, anxieux et mutuellement rassurant qui passa entre une fille de ce groupe de Serpentard et une fille à la table jaune et noire.

**HHHHH**

« Alors? Que comptes-tu faire? » demanda curieusement Kayley Spencer, une fille petite, au corps agile, aux cheveux courts et aussi noirs que ses yeux. Son accent du Sud de l'Angleterre restait très fort malgré le grand nombre de ses amis écossais.

Elle tenait Graham Pritchard par la main, et Kara les trouva mignons tous les deux, même si elle savait qu'à 14 ans, ils n'étaient plus tout à fait des enfants. En tout cas, elle s'était trompée en songeant que Pritchard avait le béguin pour Oriane Kopern. Ou alors il avait décidé d'abandonner.

Le mardi après-midi touchait à sa fin et au cours de ces dernières 24 heures Kara avait beaucoup réfléchi et tourné le problème dans tous les sens pour finalement arrêter sa décision. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne, absolument à personne, et elle avait fait passé le mot parmi son « équipe » qu'ils devaient tous se retrouver dans la salle abandonnée au fond du couloir nord du cinquième étage à 17 heure. A présent ils étaient là autour d'elle tous les neuf, et il était temps qu'elle leur fasse part de ce qu'elle avait décidé.

« Vous savez comme moi que l'on ne peut laisser passer ce qu'ils ont fait dimanche soir. A ce stade, ce serait comme s'incliner. Les autres ne réagiront pas, ou pas correctement. Le suppôts de Voldemort essayent d'intimider tous les élèves, ils tentent de provoquer la définitive scission de Poudlard. »

« Il était clair depuis le début que les partisans de Vous-savez-qui n'étaient pas seulement des Serpentard. » remarqua Oriane.

Bradley Speedlam acquiesça.

« Mais personne ne pensait qu'ils feraient montre de coordination et d'alliance si rapidement. Tyrnor est vraiment trop exclusif. »

« Mais il est dirigé par d'autres. »

« Dan a raison. » acquiesça Pritchard. « Il ne prend pas ses décisions seul. Et puis peut-être n'avaient-ils pas prévu qu'on comprenne si rapidement. »

Sallington reprit la parole.

« Mais nous avons compris. Et je doute que ce soit anodin qu'ils prennent soudainement cette décision de s'unir pour ce coup. Je pense que ça cache quelque chose de plus grand. »

« Ca se tient. » approuva Kyle Dallon. « Ca se tient même très bien. Surtout si l'on considère que depuis quelques jours Potter et ses trois mousquetaires sont plus que préoccupés. J'en connais un qui ne doit pas chômer là-dehors. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il était temps de faire un pas majeur dans cette petite guerre. Un pas qui, je peux vous l'assurer, restera gravé dans la mémoire de Poudlard. »

« Tu envisages quoi exactement, Kara? »

Celle-ci sourit, à la fois anxieuse et excitée à l'idée de ce qui allait se jouer, comme avant un match de Quidditch.

« Jenna, et mes chers autres camarades, nous, Serpentard de cœur, allons ce soir tendre la main vers nos confrères Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. »

Il y eut un court silence.

« Et tu comptes faire ça comment exactement? Et ce soir? Il y a Quidditch, en plus. » demanda Krane, dubitatif et pas le moins du monde emballé par cette idée révoltante.

Les yeux de Dallon s'illuminèrent.

« Leur fameuse AD? Il y a une séance ce soir, après le Quidditch. »

« Quoi? Tu veux que nous nous pointions là-bas? On t'a jetée un sort de confusion, Sallington! »

« Pas du tout, Blumgard. J'ai les idées très claires, merci de t'en inquiéter. Ce que je vois, c'est que Tyrnor et compagnie se sont unis, et ce sous toutes les couleurs. Mais ce n'est pas pour les défendre, non, c'est pour les détruire. Dans l'état actuelle des choses, nous sommes isolés et en sous-nombre, avec toute l'école à dos. Les risques que nous avons pris jusque là ne seront rien en comparaison avec ceux qui nous attendent dès à présent. Nous aurons à nous méfier d'attaque en traître n'importe où et cette fois-ci par n'importe qui. Nous connaissons parfaitement les Serpentard et ceux dont nous devons nous méfier, ce n'est pas le cas des autres Maisons. »

« Mais devoir tendre la mains vers eux? » insista Speedlam. « Supporter Potter et Weasley? Et Boot et Perks? Et MacMillan et Baldwin? Et ça ce n'est que pour ton année. Dans la nôtre il y a aussi de graves dégénérés! »

« Supporter Potter me semble incommensurable. » grimaça Malefoy. « Et en plus, comment veux-tu qu'il nous y accepte. Je te rappelle que j'ai fait partie de la Brigade Inquisitoriale. »

« Mais même si on ne peut les supporter, ils ont les mêmes objectifs que nous, du moins en ce qui concerne Tyrnor et ses lèches-bottes, et Poudlard. Et par Merlin, si eux arrivent à coopérer sans s'entre-tuer, on devrait pouvoir y parvenir! »

« Elle n'a pas tord. » dit doucement Kopern. « Seuls, nous ne pourrons rien faire. Combien de temps faudra t-il pour que ce soit l'un d'entre nous qu'on retrouve gisant dans un coin? Nous avons des informations essentielles de part les cercles que nous fréquentons, que ce soit dans notre Salle Commune ou dans nos familles, et des infos sur nos chers camarades. Et les membres de l'AD en ont sur les autres Maisons. On sait parfaitement que ceux qui participent à ces séances sont sûrs. Et en plus, ça nous permettrait de nous maintenir à niveau en DCFM et en attaque. »

« Mouais. Je suis sûr qu'on a deux, trois trucs à leur apprendre à ces minus. » ronchonna Krane.

« Mais on ne peut pas faire ça! Les Serpentard ne s'abaissent pas à ce genre de choses! » s'exclama Regis Blumgard, avec une bien étrange véhémence.

« Ce n'est pas s'abaisser que de s'allier, cousin. » lui répliqua Pritchard. « Il est temps de mener cette guerre comme il se doit. Front contre front. Et les Serpentard se doivent d'être de la partie. On ne va quand même pas les laisser dire que nous sommes tous des tueurs ou des lâches! »

Kayley hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Ouais! Pour l'honneur des Serpentard! »

« Et pour celui de Poudlard! » ajouta Oriane.

« Et pour venger Krane et Malefoy du déshonneur de leurs familles, pour l'oncle de Pritchard et pour les parents de Sallington. Nous allons leur montrer que jamais nous nous laisserons manipuler! »

Tous eurent un afflux d'adrénaline suite aux paroles de Speedlam. Sauf peut-être Blumgard, qui avait toujours l'air tendu.

« Tout à l'heure, nous irons donc à cette séance de l'AD. Mais pas tous ensemble. Il faut au moins deux personnes à l'extérieur, qui continueront à surveiller les choses aux quartiers Serpentard. » expliqua Sallington.

« Je reste. » se proposa Blumgard.

« Moi aussi, si vous me promettez de tout me raconter dans les détails. »

« T'inquiète, Kayley, je te raconterai tout. La tête qu'ils vont faire quand ils vont nous voir arriver! » sourit Pritchard.

« Je reste aussi. » annonça Krane. « On ira jeudi soir. »

« C'est décidé alors. » conclut Kara. « Ce soir, nous allons faire l'histoire de Poudlard. Nous serons les Serpentard qui ont initialisé le premier accord inter-Maisons depuis des millénaires. »

Speedlam eut un petit rire:

« Si seulement on pouvait voir la tête de Zabini et des autres après ça! Jamais ils n'auraient cru qu'on contre-attaquerait aussi vite! »

**HHHHH**

Ellina s'assit sur un tapis moelleux dans la Salle sur Demande, près de Timrus, Justin et Terry. Ce soir il y avait relativement peu de monde. En général, ceux qui étaient présents le mardi n'étaient pas là le jeudi et vice-versa. Et puis il n'y avait rien de spécial de prévu ce soir. Aucun professeur ne venait, et même si Potter et Hermione étaient présents (sans leurs Weasley respectifs) ils avaient prévenu qu'ils ne venaient que dans le but de s'entraîner eux-mêmes, pas dans celui de leur apprendre un nouveau sort ou une nouvelle potion.

Ainsi, Ellina n'était ici que pour deux choses: l'une, essayer de se distraire de ses pensées. L'autre, travailler sur son Patronus qui restait envers et contre tout un simple filet d'argent.

Lorsque dix minutes après la séance les portes se rouvrirent, personne n'y fit vraiment attention. Sauf lorsqu'elles le furent en plein, dans un geste ample et élégant, et qu'un groupe entra d'un pas assuré. Là, tout le monde se figea et on aurait pu entendre un bruit provenant du parc.

Ellina ne réussit pas à cacher son sourire. Kara avait vraiment le sens théâtral!

Elle était debout, presque au milieu de la salle et de la dizaine de personnes présente, les bras le long du corps et la posture tranquille, un fin sourire étirait ses lèvres et une lueur définitivement amusée et narquoise allumait son regard. Oh oui, la préfète était fière d'elle! Et elle était vraiment magnifique…

Derrière elle se trouvait six de ses amis. Eux aussi se tenaient droits et fiers, mais certains avaient l'air plus anxieux que d'autres, comme Malefoy.

« Quoi? » lança Kara au bout d'une minute. « Vous n'avez jamais vu des gens porter le vert et argent avec autant de classe? »

Ellina nota avec intérêt les regards qu'échangèrent Hermione et Harry. Le Gryffondor avait les yeux brillant d'amusement lui aussi, et une expression d'anticipation, comme s'il n'arrivait pas tout à fait à croire ce qu'il se passait mais qu'il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

« Sallington. Vous vous êtes perdus? » lui fit-il.

A présent, tous avaient les yeux tournés vers eux. Harry Potter, leader et fierté des Gryffondor. Kara Sallington, impératrice reconnue d'une partie du royaume Serpentard et personnage mitigé. Les deux capitaines de l'armée de la résistance de Poudlard, jusque là opposés.

« J'ai un doute, figure-toi. On croyait trouver des étudiants travaillant sorts et défenses pour botter le train de Tyrnor, Zabini et leurs amis, mais à ce que je vois, c'est détente-détente, dans le coin. Il y a plus d'activité dans le chaudron de la grand-mère de mon elfe de maison! »

« Pourquoi être venus à l'AD? »

« Quoi? Ce n'est pas ouvert à tout le monde à partir de la quatrième année? »

« En effet. »

« Bon. » Lorsqu'elle reprit la parole, ce fut avec une voix plus forte, ses paroles étaient destinées à toute la salle. Et tous l'écoutèrent. « Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais mes compagnons et moi ne sommes pas très satisfaits de la tournure des évènements dans cette école. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir la situation de notre Maison, bien que vous n'entendiez que rumeurs stupides et informations déformées. Nous avons de plus en plus de mal à garder le nombre de blessures quotidiennes au niveau le plus bas. Et ce qui est arrivé à Garlic ne nous a pas du tout amusés. Étant donné que Granger ici présente n'est pas aussi stupide que sa moitié rousse - désolée, mais c'est vrai, elle a déjà dû informer tout ce petit monde de ce que nous avons nous aussi conclu. Ils ont mis leurs alliances et leur coopération en route. C'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là. Tyrnor et Zabini ont beau être les petits chefs, ils ne sont que ça, des petits chefs. Ceux qui tirent réellement les ficelles arriveront à les forcer à coordonner leurs efforts avec les ordures de vos Maisons. Et alors il ne s'agira plus de notre petite guerre interne, ni même de notre si adorée rivalité Serpentard/Gryffondor, ou du dédain commun que vous avez pour les nôtres. Je ne laisserai pas ces crétins avoir une longueur d'avance sur nous, j'ai trop d'amour-propre pour cela. Il est temps, non seulement d'unir nos quatre Maisons sous l'étendard de Poudlard, mais aussi d'unir nos forces et d'allier nos baguettes pour éradiquer cette maladie infectieuse qu'est cette bande d'arriérés racistes et assoiffés de pouvoirs. »

Ellina tenta de cacher son sourire en voyant l'expression captivée de tous dans la salle. Harry hocha la tête avec un rictus.

« Tu es plus fortiche pour les discours que moi, Sallington. »

« Ne t'en veux pas, j'ai un sacré entraînement. »

Alors, sans hésiter, le Survivant lui tendit la main.

« Eh bien, bienvenus dans l'AD, chers Serpentard. »

Kara lui serra la main.

« On arrivera à vous supporter, je crois. »

« Bien, reprenez l'entraînement! Lavande, Ernie, Terry, Ellina, par ici! »

Ellina se leva avec Ernie. Elle savait qu'en l'absence de Hannah elle devait l'aider à enregistrer tout ce qu'il se disait dans ces petites réunions. Justin était trop tête en l'air, Timrus trop tête brûlée. Susan préférait s'entraîner.

Harry fit un signe de tête et Ellina vit Kara appeler Dallon et faire un signe aux autres de se mettre au boulot. Ceux appelés et les deux Serpentard rejoignirent Hermione.

La Préfète En Chef fit un sourire à Kara.

« Ravie que tu ais enfin vu la lumière, Sallington. »

« Je préfère toujours les cachots, Granger. »

Harry échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie.

« Tu expliques. » annonça t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon, je suppose que vous connaissez tous le fonctionnement de cet endroit et le principe de l'AD. Entrée livre, tout le monde peut venir quand il le veut. Des professeurs passent de temps à autres nous donner un coup de main et nous apprendre des petites choses. Harry, Ron, Ginny et moi sommes là de temps en temps comme animateurs, de temps en temps nous venons juste pour nous entraîner. Si vous avez des choses à apprendre aux autres, n'hésitez pas. Bien entendu il y a des règles à suivre et les préfets sont chargés de les faire respecter. A part toi, qui y a t-il d'autre, Sallington? »

« Oriane Kopern seulement. »

« Ca ira. Nous avons des réunions entre porte-paroles désignés. Harry et moi, quand nous sommes là, sommes ceux des Gryffondor. En cas d'absence, il y a Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Terry et Mandy pour les Serdaigle, et les Poufsouffle ont tendance à pas mal tourner, en général il y a souvent Ernie ou Hannah. Combien êtes-vous chez les Serpentard? »

« Tu veux dire à être prêts à vous supporter? Nous sept. Plus trois autres noms certains. Nous ne serons jamais tous les dix ici en même temps. Autrement j'ai quelques autres noms en tête, certains à vérifier, mais je doute qu'ils aient le courage de venir ici. Les autres n'ont pas encore atteint la quatrième année. Pour ce qui est des porte-paroles, je ne serais pas toujours là, même si j'essayerai de venir le plus souvent possible. Mais Dallon sera là dans la mesure du possible. Ou Jenna McLane. Il est hors de question que vous vous adressiez à un autre. »

« Tu n'as pas confiance en les autres? » s'enquit Terry.

« Si. Parfaitement confiance. Mais je suis humaine. Et pour des raisons de sécurité, je préfère que les informations transitent par nous trois avant d'arriver aux autres. Le Véritasérum circulait dans nos dortoirs il y a pas deux semaines. »

« _Quoi?_ »

« Eh oui, Brown. Notre guerre est totalement déclarée, et les coups fusent. Et je vous garantie que dès ce soir on risque encore moins de s'ennuyer. Mais on se débrouillera. L'important c'est que vous suiviez ce que je vous dis. Il est trop risqué de faire transiter des informations par trop de personnes à la fois, pas pour une raison de confiance, mais pour une raison de risque extérieur. »

« Ok. » reprit Hermione. « Nous avons aussi des équipes d'enquête. Deux personnes par Maison auxquelles tous les autres rapportent des informations sur les élèves soupçonnés ou non d'être partisans de Voldemort. Lavande et Jackson pour Gryffondor, Ernie et Tina pour Poufsouffle, Terry et Lisa pour Serdaigle. »

« Oriane et Bradley Speedlam s'en chargeront pour nous. La première liste sera rapidement ébauchée. »

« Autre chose. » intervint Harry. « Les membres de l'AD s'entraident pour tout ce qu'il se passe en dehors de cette pièce et aussi en dehors de Poudlard. Si vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez toujours compter sur les personnes travaillant ici. »

« Comment savez-vous que certains ne jouent pas un double-jeu? » demanda Dallon.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire machiavélique.

« Oh, crois-nous, nous le savons. » fit la jeune femme. « Quiconque passe cette porte ne peut-être que digne d'une totale confiance. »

« Qu'arrive t-il dans le cas contraire? » demanda Ellina avec intérêt.

« Oh ça, tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« C'est encore une invention d'Hermione. Et croyez-moi, vous n'avez pas envie de vous mettre cette fille à dos. »

« Pire que la liste à signer de la cinquième année? »

« Oh oui. » sourit Harry. « Horrible. Digne d'un Serpentard. Sans vouloir vous vexer. »

« On prend ça pour un compliment. » fit Kara.

Harry prit un air espiègle.

« Pourtant…on devrait peut-être vérifier ton sort, Hermione. Malefoy est passé. »

Son amie lui mit un violent coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïe! »

La demi-heure qui suivit fut à la fois amusante et étrange. La plupart des gens présent n'arrivait pas tout fait à se faire à la présence des Serpentard. Et ceux-ci ne souhaitaient pas tellement se mélanger. Sallington semblait la seule à ne pas faire cas de la situation. Après une discussion avec les deux Préfets en Chef elle alla échanger quelques mots avec Harry. Une courte discussion privée dans un coin qui avait l'air très sérieuse et qui piqua la curiosité d'Ellina. Puis Kara se tourna vers elle et lui offrit un sourire qui serra le ventre de la jeune fille.

« On se voit demain soir, Poufsouffle. » lui dit-elle en passant vers elle.

Après cela, Kara alla parler avec Malefoy et McLane qui étaient restés ensemble depuis le début, et força certains de ses amis à se mélanger aux autres.

Lorsque la séance toucha à sa fin, Ellina savait qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de décisif dans cette guerre.

Et en voyant les petits sourires que tous - Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard ou Poufsouffle - s'échangeaient en sortant de la salle, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce sentiment.

**HHHHH**

La nouvelle coalition inter-Maisons avait fait le tour de Poudlard et certainement du monde sorcier du Royaume-Uni entre la veille au soir et le mercredi midi. Non pas que Ellina s'en plaignait! Les têtes de Tyrnor et compagnie ce matin-là avaient largement valu le détour!

Bien entendu, tout le monde y allait de son petit commentaire. L'échange distant et respectueux entre Harry et Kara était quelque part devenu pratiquement une embrassade entre deux meilleurs amis, et la séance de l'AD étrange et tendue faisait place à une véritable réunion pleine de rigolade! La vitesse et les aléas des rumeurs ne cesseraient jamais d'étonner Ellina!

Dans tout cela, deux semblaient s'en donner autant à cœur joie qu'ils le pouvaient. Le Survivant et l'Héritière avaient sans conteste l'habitude de tels bavardages et colportages, voire médisances. Par conséquent, bien qu'ils ne partageaient rien d'autre que du respect, ces deux-là faisaient semblant d'être de bons copains et des partenaires de crime dès qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble dans le même couloir et qu'un membre du fan club du Seigneur de Ténèbres était dans le coin. Autant dire que leurs ennemis enrageaient de plus en plus.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Kara aurait rejoint le reste de sa famille au minimum une centaine de fois, et ce n'était pas pour rassurer Ellina. Elle avait aperçu McLane lui murmurer des paroles de prudence à l'oreille et la préfète les avait balayées d'un haussement d'épaules ponctué d'un sourire. La Poufsouffle, elle, était de tout cœur avec Jenna. Si elle avait pu assommer Kara aujourd'hui, elle l'aurait fait volontiers! Ne pouvait-elle pas voir qu'elle jouait avec un Avada Kedavra, là? Mais bien entendu, Sallington avait toujours flirté avec le danger. Elle n'arrêterait certainement pas maintenant.

Et si Ellina G. Scott savait une chose en ce jour, c'était que le danger n'arrêterait vraisemblablement pas de flirter avec la jeune héritière.

**HHHHH**

Ayant donné ses dernières consignes à ses amis, Kara sortit de la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers les serres. La nuit était fraîche et orageuse. Elle s'en moquait. Chaque nouveau pas qu'elle faisait en direction de son but allégeait son esprit. C'était comme si au fur et à mesure du chemin elle abandonnait la préfète et héritière, miss Sallington, cette fille qui avait tant de responsabilités à Poudlard et en dehors, et qu'elle devenait Kara, une simple élève, une amie, une jeune fille.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient tous craint, les dernières 24 heures avaient été calmes, et même distrayantes. Qui aurait cru que Saint Potter avait autant d'espièglerie en lui? Elle ne l'appréciait toujours pas, mais elle commençait sérieusement à développer un sacré respect pour lui, et pour un fait autre que son talent d'attrapeur. Même Malefoy avait avoué qu'il jouait bien le coup, le Gryffondor!

Il était vrai que la seule ombre au tableau était le Quidditch. Kara n'avait aucune intention de le montrer, mais l'avenir quant à ce fait l'inquiétait. Ils étaient trois membres de l'AD entourés de Tyrnor et des autres petits scroutts. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à espérer que la passion du jeu et l'envie de victoire surplombent le reste chez les autres. Au moins chez leur capitaine.

Kara entra dans la Serre Interdite et, sachant très bien qu'elle était en avance, rejoignit la clairière centrale. Elle fut surprise de voir Ellina assise plus loin, ses affaires et sa cape posées à côté d'elle. Installée près d'un bosquet de plantes aux couleurs pastelles, elle observait quelque chose qu'elle tenait.

Curieuse, Kara avança silencieusement vers elle. Ce qui retenait ainsi l'attention de Poufsouffle était ces quelques photos que la préfète l'avait déjà vue observer il y avait quelques semaines…Merlin, ça lui paraissait une éternité. Les clichés étaient sans conteste moldus, et Kara ne vit rien de perturbant dans la petite famille y étant immortalisée, si ce n'est le fait qu'Ellina avait été à croquer étant enfant…en fait, elle l'était toujours.

Chassant cette pensée inopportune, Kara observa l'expression sombre d'Ellina. Son visage aux traits mélancoliques, ses yeux verts aux éclats attristés et furieux…

Qu'est-ce qui la perturbait à ce point?

« Hey. » dit Kara doucement en posant ses affaires et en s'essayant près d'elle.

Ellina rangea ce qu'elle tenait dans un geste rapide mais fluide et discret.

« Tu es en avance. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Bonne remarque. »

« Comment a été ta semaine? »

Avec un sourire amusé, Ellina se tourna vers elle, de sorte d'être assise face à l'autre fille.

« Tu le sais à peu près. On vit dans le même château, après tout. »

« Bizarre, hein? »

« Magnifique coup d'éclat, hier. »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire arrogant, Kara hocha la tête.

« Je le pense aussi. »

« Tu es très fière de toi, n'est-ce pas? »

Cette fois-ci, la préfète lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi? Tu ne l'es pas? »

Les pensées de Kara se figèrent aussitôt que la phrase passa ses lèvres.

Par Merlin! Était-elle entrain de _flirter_ avec _Ellina_?

Les yeux brillant d'humour, la Poufsouffle secoua la tête.

« Tu es incorrigible. Et cinglée. »

« Non! »

« Oh si. Et crois-moi, des cinglés, j'en vois beaucoup. »

« Comme Slughorn, par exemple? »

Ellina grimaça.

« Oh non, lui, il est détestable, mais pas cinglé. Je parie que tu as automatiquement fait partie de son club? »

« C'est vrai. Mais je boycotte aussi souvent que je le peux. Alors Trelawney? »

« Je crois que si je te comparais avec cette folle, tu m'arracherais la tête. »

« Non, quand même. Juste les yeux. »

« Ne cherche pas, tu trouveras pas. »

« C'est cinglé dans un bon sens, j'espère. »

« Parce qu'il y a un bon sens? »

« Ellina! »

La Poufsouffle rit et secoua la tête.

« Tu es trop tête brûlée, Kara. »

Se sentant sur la défensive, Kara s'efforça de se détendre, mais ce n'était pas facile en étant ainsi sujette au regard de l'autre jeune femme.

« Je sais. Mais je suis comme ça, et puis qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse? »

« Rien que tu ne voudrais pas faire. » lui répondit doucement Ellina.

Kara ne sut quoi répondre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Pourquoi se sentait-elle toujours si maladroite lorsqu'elle était près de la Poufsouffle!

« Prête pour le match de samedi? »

Rassurée par ce sujet plaisant, Kara hocha la tête et retrouva son arrogance.

« Et comment! Potter va mordre la poussière! »

« Ah oui? »

« Oh, crois-moi, on va les écraser! »

« Désolée de briser ton enthousiasme, Serpentard, mais Potter est tout de même le meilleur attrapeur de cette école. Et votre petit crétin de Harper ne fera jamais le poids. »

« Bah, c'est un idiot, mais il ne fait pas l'équipe. Je déteste Vaisey et Urquhart, mais Pritchard et eux ont de formidables formations et techniques pour marquer des buts. Et franchement, je hais Tyrnor, mais il reste un gardien très potable. Quant à Speedlam et moi…franchement, tu as déjà vu meilleurs batteurs? »

Cette fois-ci, Ellina éclata de rire.

« Tu es tellement…Serpentard! Pas étonnant que tu sois leur Golden Girl! »

« Seulement pour les profs et une partie des vert et argent. » remarqua Kara, amusée.

« Non, sérieusement, j'avoue admirer tes dons au Quidditch, mais je crains que tu ne suffise pas contre les Gryffondor! »

« Hé! Mais comme tu le dis…nous sommes des Serpentard avant tout, nous avons d'autres as dans nos manches que nos talents respectifs. »

Kara ponctua sa phrase d'un demi-sourire roublard. Ellina secoua la tête.

« Tricheurs! »

« Pas du tout! Nous mettons à profit nos capacités! »

« Tricheuse! »

« Non! »

« Si! »

« Tu ne voles pas? »

Sa question sembla surprendre Ellina. Puis elle se reprit.

« Pas depuis les exams de vol, non. Ca me rendait nerveuse. Et, allô, fille de moldus, tu te souviens? Je n'avais jamais volé auparavant. Nos balais ne nous servent pas à autre chose qu'à balayer. »

Avec un faux dédain, Kara secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Ces moldus! Tu manques quelque chose! Je t'apprendrai. »

« Ah oui? »

« Tu en doutes? Fille de riches, tu te souviens? Je n'ai pas qu'un Nimbus 2001 et un Eclair de Feu, et ce n'est pas seulement pour faire joli. Un jour tu viendras chez moi, et je t'apprendrai à voler et à jouer. »

Le sourire d'Ellina se fit plus doux.

« Vraiment? »

« Promis! J'ai un grand parc et un immense manoir, la propriété est magnifique, elle va te plaire! »

Kara ne savait pas pourquoi elle en était si convaincue, mais elle l'était. Et pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, la pensée de la propriété Sallington de lui serra pas le cœur. Elle se voyait très bien faire faire à Ellina le tour des lieux, lui raconter l'histoire ancestrale de chaque tableau, de chaque objet, de chaque pièce et coin du parc. Et elle se voyait encore davantage lui apprendre à voler, lui montrer pourquoi cette activité était une passion pour elle. Et puis à présent, bien qu'elle avait toujours du mal à l'intégrer, c'était réellement _sa_ propriété. Au sens propre du terme.

« Ok. On verra. » sourit Ellina.

Kara faillit rougir face à l'excitation enfantine dont elle venait de faire preuve. Pressée de revenir sur quelque chose d'autre, elle chercha son esprit pour trouver un sujet. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle voulait en apprendre bien plus sur la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

« Comment il est, ton père? » demanda t-elle soudainement, d'un ton bas qui la surprit elle-même.

Ayant à peine l'air perturbée par le changement de sujet et de ton, Ellina pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu le savoir? »

« Je ne sais pas. Parce que je t'ai entendue en parler à Baldwin une fois. »

« Mon père s'appelle Martin. Il est instituteur. »

« Quoi? »

« C'est un professeur qui enseigne toutes les matières de base à une classe d'enfants. »

« Oh. C'est vrai que les moldus vont à l'école avant leurs onze ans. »

« Exact. Il est assez petit, mais assez enveloppé parce qu'il adore manger des frites et tout ce qui n'est pas bon pour la ligne. » Ellina eut un sourire, et Kara fut touchée par la lueur affectueuse dans ses yeux. « Il dit toujours que ceux qui font des régimes sont idiots de se passer de tels délices, parce que de toute façon ils finiront pas mourir et que, gros ou maigres, ils finiront au même endroit. Il a les cheveux châtains foncés. Et les yeux verts. J'en ai hérité. Il est gentil, adore les enfants, il aime rire et je crois que s'il trouvait un chat au bord de la route à moitié mort il le ramènerait à la maison. C'est quelqu'un de très droit et d'honnête. De travailleur. Il est généreux. Mais il a des défauts aussi. Il est rancunier. Et trop dépensier. Et se laisse facilement marcher sur les pieds pour les petites choses, je pense. »

« Tu lui ressembles. »

Sa pensée avait passé ses lèvres sans même que Kara ne s'en rende compte. Ellina l'observa.

« Tu ne le connais pas. »

« Non, mais je le sais. Pas pour les défauts. Ni pour la ligne. Mais pour d'autres points. »

Avec un sourire et, mais Kara n'en était pas tout à fait certaine, quelques larmes dans les yeux, Ellina hocha la tête.

« Merci. »

« Comment c'est chez toi? »

« Ca n'a certainement rien à voir avec chez toi! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

« Et bien tu es riche, non? »

En réalité, avec les possessions immobilières, la propriété et ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, les coffres à Gringotts et les charges… 'riche' était un euphémisme. Mais Kara n'allait certainement pas dire cela.

« Oui. »

« Voilà pourquoi. »

Il était très rare que sa situation mette Kara mal à l'aise. Elle avait grandi dans la richesse, la renommée et le luxe, et elle n'en avait jamais eu honte ou ne s'en était jamais cachée. Elle savait que la majorité de ses camarades étaient très loin d'avoir cette chance, et que quelques uns étaient issus de famille à la stabilité financière fragile. Mais Kara n'en était jamais gênée, car elle savait qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Pourtant, en cet instant, elle lutta pour garder cette indifférence.

Par elle ne savait quelle magie, Ellina sembla lire en elle malgré tout, et elle expliqua doucement:

« Mon père gagne un salaire correct, mais il y a la maison à payer, et les frais de l'inscription de Poudlard plus tout le reste. Et il faut compter les voyages à Londres chaque année. Notre maison est toute petite et le jardin également. Mais ça nous suffit. On a pas besoin de plus d'argent ou de possessions de toute façon. »

Kara hocha la tête. En toute honnêteté, entre Poudlard et la propriété Sallington, elle avait toujours vécu dans de grands espaces et aimait cela. Mais elle se trouvait très curieuse quant à la vie d'Ellina. Elle essaya d'imaginer l'endroit, mais ne put aller bien loin dans son plan mental avec le peu d'informations dont elle disposait. Et puis, elle n'avait pas grande idée de ce à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur d'une petite maison moldue.

« Tu as des amis? »

« Pardon? »

« Je veux dire, là-bas. Chez toi. »

« A Glasgow? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai pas toujours vécu là-bas. On y a emménagé quand j'avais sept ans, mais pour moi c'était comme si ça avait été toute ma vie. Je suis à l'école avec quelques uns des enfants des quartiers alentours. Mais je n'étais pas très… »

« Sociable? »

« Merci. » rétorqua Ellina.

« De rien. Ca n'a pas trop changé. »

« Hé! »

« Désolée. Continue. »

« Bref. J'avais un ou deux copains avec lesquels je jouais dans la rue, mais après mon entrée à Poudlard nous avons perdu le contact. »

« Ah. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, mais c'est vrai que les enfants de moldus doivent laisser beaucoup derrière eux. »

« Certains y laissent leurs familles. »

Les yeux sombres de Ellina intriguèrent Kara. Mais elle ne commenta pas, ne souhaitant pas briser cette atmosphère tranquille.

« Tu as des oncles ou des tantes? »

« Non, seulement mon père. J'avais un oncle et deux cousines, mais ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture il y a huit ans. Tu sais ce qu'est une voiture, n'est-ce pas? »

Kara lui fit un sourire.

« Je ne suis pas totalement inculte! »

« Mais il y a sa cousine, Denise. Et son mari et ses deux fils. On les voit de temps en temps. Toi aussi tu as une petite famille. »

« Oui. Être un Sallington n'était pas très populaire lors de la première guerre. C'est comme ça que mon cousin a perdu son père, lui aussi. Sa mère est décédée il y a quelques années. Un accident de Portoloin, mais je suppose que je ne t'apprend rien. »

« Euh…si. »

« Ah oui, exact. J'oublie sans arrêt que tu n'avais pas accès à la presse sorcière! Ca a fait les gros titres des journaux tout ça. Au siècle dernier on était plus nombreux, mais trop peu d'enfants et trop de conflits ainsi qu'une grande dose de malchance ont mené à la réduction de notre illustre lignée. Il y a moi, Gregorias, sa femme et son fils. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

« Mais je le suis quand même. »

Kara ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et eut une brusque envie de lui prendre la main, d'avoir ce simple contact avec elle. Mais elle se retint au dernier moment.

Finalement elles se décidèrent à se mettre au travail. L'heure passa rapidement et agréablement. A l'extérieur, l'orage avait éclaté et le tonnerre et les éclairs s'étaient joints à la pluie battante.

Les filles terminèrent quelques minutes plus tôt que prévu et allèrent doucement vers leurs affaires, comme à regret.

« Kara? »

La voix douce et hésitante de Ellina s'éleva doucement derrière elle, et Kara se retourna avec curiosité.

« Oui? »

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Prise au dépourvue, Kara ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à dire quelque chose. Parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas la vérité elle même, et qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas mentir à la Poufsouffle.

Alors elle finit par murmurer la seule chose qu'elle savait être une vérité.

« Ca ira. »

« Tu sembles fatiguée, tu sais. »

Une montée d'obstination l'assaillit soudainement.

« Pas du tout. »

« Tu l'es pourtant. »

« Et comment le saurais-tu? »

« Tu trembles par moment. »

Malgré elle, le regard de Kara se baissa sur ses mains qu'elle s'empressa de refermer en poings.

« Je… »

Avec une lueur amusée et inquiète dans le regard, Ellina lui sourit.

« J'aime assez ton côté macho et fier. Mais n'as-tu toujours pas compris que ça ne fonctionnait pas en ma présence? »

« Je commence à le comprendre. Et je ne suis pas macho! »

« Tu agis comme tel! »

« Non! »

« Tu vois? »

Secouant la tête de dérision, Kara enfila sa cape et observa autour d'elle rapidement, comme elle le faisait régulièrement lorsqu'elles étaient dans la serre…autant ne pas trop prendre de risques et surveiller les alentours. Et puis après tout c'était réellement devenu une seconde nature chez la Serpentard.

« Tu sais, tu m'as posée des questions sur mon père, mais tu ne m'as pas parlée du tien. » remarqua doucement Ellina.

Kara se figea. La partie d'ordinaire si contrôlée et verrouillée de ses souvenirs passa ses barrières, et elle se retrouva brusquement quelques semaines en arrière, face à son père et sa baguette, face à l'image épouvantable de sa mère entrain de mourir, face aux assauts de son père. Puis elle sentit presque le poignard dans sa main, le sang sur sa peau, le corps de son père sur elle…

« Kara? »

La préfète secoua la tête et lutta pour reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Ellina était tout près d'elle, une main sur son bras.

« Je… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Ellina doucement, presque tendrement.

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, les yeux de Kara se remplirent de larmes et elle serra les dents avec rage.

« C'est rien. »

« Là tu mens pitoyablement, je dois dire. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner ton père, c'était - »

« Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis juste un peu… »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit, tu sais ça. »

« Toi non plus, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de te demander des tas de choses. Comme pourquoi est-ce que tu t'éloignes brusquement par moments? Qu'est-ce qui t'a rendue si méfiante? Qui t'a fait du mal à ce point? »

Elle vit Ellina pâlir, et se tendre aussi. Alors elle prit sa main dans la sienne, et la caressa doucement.

« Mais je ne te le demande pas, parce que je sais que tu me le diras si tu en as envie, et que tu ne me pousseras jamais au-delà de mes limites pour avoir tes réponses. Je serais là, si jamais tu as besoin de moi. »

Le regard émeraude d'Ellina s'adoucit, et une lueur un peu incrédule l'illuminait. Au dessus d'elles, la pluie battait contre le toit de la serre, le bruit étant le seul lien qu'elles avaient avec le monde extérieur dans cet endroit. Un éclair éclaira son visage, et Kara y lut une autre émotion, une émotion profonde et intense, tendre aussi. Ses grands yeux verts étaient plongés dans les siens, et quelques mèches bouclés de ses cheveux blonds foncés tombaient contre son doux visage. Le regard de Kara se posa sur ses lèvres, et soudainement son cœur battit plus rapidement alors qu'elle se rendait compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées.

Deux secondes plus tard, elle s'aperçut que le visage d'Ellina était beaucoup plus proche du sien, mais dans son esprit soudainement embrouillé elle n'aurait su dire laquelle s'était approchée…peut-être elles deux.

Kara hésita à franchir le dernier centimètre qui séparait ses lèvres de celles de la Poufsouffle. Ellina, elle, n'hésita pas.

Le contact fut doux, et envoya un frisson parcourir le corps de Kara. En toute honnêteté, elle était terriblement nerveuse. La seule fois où elle avait embrassé quelqu'un, ça avait été Rendall Cain, lors d'une réception aux Etats-Unis. Ils avaient dix ans.

Ce baiser là, en revanche, était tout autre chose. Autant en ce qui concernait l'effet qu'il lui faisait que sa signification.

Les lèvres d'Ellina étaient vraiment aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Et lorsque la pointe de la langue de Kara alla les effleurer, doucement, avec hésitation, elle découvrit qu'elles étaient aussi sucrées…comme le dessert qu'elles avaient mangé quelque temps plus tôt dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque le baiser s'approfondit davantage, cette fois-ci à l'initiative d'Ellina, Kara oublia toute forme de nervosité, oublia tout. Sa main se posa contre la joue de la Poufsouffle tendrement tandis que son autre bras la serrait gentiment contre elle, et elle sentit les mains d'Ellina sur sa nuque et sur sa hanche.

La réalité de ses pensées ne la rattrapa que quelques minutes plus tard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient entrain de faire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire? Elle embrassait une Poufsouffle! Elle embrassait une _fille_!

Oui, mais c'était Ellina qu'elle embrassait. Et jamais Kara n'aurait voulu qui que ce soit d'autre dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait trop comment réagir.

« Hum…wow. » souffla la préfète, son pouce caressant toujours la joue de l'autre fille. Elle pourrait sérieusement développer une dépendance à tout ça.

Ellina lui sourit, les yeux pétillant.

« Ouais. »

Puis soudainement elle rougit. Kara sourit davantage. Elle était trop adorable. Que dirait-elle si elle l'embrassait de nouveau, là, à cet instant?

Finalement la situation la frappa elle aussi.

« Hum… »

Avec un petit sourire, Ellina la lâcha doucement, et Kara finit par faire de même avant de mettre un pas entre elles.

« On devrait…peut-être… »

La Poufsouffle ne termina pas sa phrase. Kara le fit.

« Rentrer? Oui. »

Ellina hocha la tête et ramassa ses affaires. Elle se redressa et fit un petit sourire timide à Kara, qui avait bien du mal à détacher son regard d'elle.

« J'y vais, alors. »

« Oui. »

Après un dernier regard, Ellina s'éloigna. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut presque hors de vue que Kara se décida.

« Ellina? »

La Poufsouffle se tourna vers elle avec un sourire toujours au coin des lèvres, et Kara se sentit brusquement toute légère.

« Quoi? »

« Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je le pense, tu sais. »

Une lueur illumina les yeux d'Ellina.

« Que les plantes Karth ont l'air appétissantes? »

« Très drôle. Que si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là. »

« Je sais. » lui dit doucement Ellina.

« Bien. Alors…bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit, Kara. »

Ellina se détourna et partit.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré ses affaires, Kara emprunta le même chemin que la Poufsouffle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit le couloir des cachots, la soirée s'était déjà rejouée une centaine de fois dans son esprit. Elle ne s'était plus sentit aussi bien depuis des mois, ni aussi heureuse. A cet instant, elle se fichait de toutes les implications, de toutes les intrigues, de tous les problèmes.

Mais une fois devant le passage des quartiers Serpentard, elle se força à rester rationnelle.

Avec un long soupir, elle contrôla son expression et mit son masque en place, cachant ses sentiments et tout ce qui pourrait trahir son véritable état d'esprit. Pourtant, alors même qu'elle traversait la Salle Commune des Serpentard, tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire était de danser idiotement, un grand sourire plaqué au visage.

Mais elle se retint.

N'empêche, il ne manquerait plus qu'ils écrasent les Gryffondor samedi au match de Quidditch pour faire de cette semaine la plus belle de son année, même si c'était déjà le cas, et de loin!

Bien sûr, Kara ne pouvait pas savoir que ce match renfermerait bien d'autres enjeux qu'une victoire ou une défaite sportive…

**HHHHH**


	10. Rencontre glacée

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 10: Rencontre glacée**

« J'en reviens pas, Ellina! Tu as bien failli réussir à faire apparaître ton Patronus! »

La jeune fille sourit à Timrus, Susan et Justin.

« Vous avez vu? »

« Et comment! » s'exclama Justin.

Susan, qui parvenait à faire apparaître son Patronus depuis assez longtemps, comme la plupart des étudiants de septième année, hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr! Tu es enfin parvenue à passer par-dessus ton blocage? »

A la fois ravie et gênée, Ellina hocha la tête alors qu'ils entraient dans leur Salle Commune. Ils revenaient de la séance de l'AD du jeudi soir, qui avait été somme toute très intéressante. La nouvelle de la participation des Serpentard avait attiré plus de monde que d'ordinaire. Kara n'avait pas été présente, tout comme Dallon et Speedlam. Malefoy et McLane avaient rappelé à Ginny qui avait supervisé les arrivées que la préfète ne viendrait que lorsqu'elle le pourrait.

Ellina avait concentré ses efforts sur l'apparition de son Patronus, un sort qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à maîtriser. Ses professeurs de DCFM lui avaient toujours dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre davantage pour trouver la raison de son blocage, certainement un souvenir douloureux ou un manque de confiance. Ce soir, pour la première fois, une véritable forme était sortie de sa baguette et elle aurait complètement réussi le sort si Lavande ne l'avait pas surprise par son petit cri d'exaltation.

En réalité, trois ou quatre élèves de sixième et septième années avaient les mêmes problèmes qu'Ellina. Les autres arrivaient à former des Patronus forts et complets depuis un ou deux ans. Harry disait souvent à ceux qui avaient davantage de soucis à maîtriser ce sortilège que ce n'était ni de technique ni de puissance dont ils manquaient. Car la puissance du sort se modifiait très souvent avec la situation et le contexte. Mais c'était dans leurs esprits que le blocage s'effectuait, pour une raison qu'eux seuls pouvaient parvenir à comprendre..

« C'était quoi? J'ai pas eu le temps de voir. »

« Je crois que c'était un ourson, Ernie. » sourit Ellina.

« Ooohhh, un ourson? C'est trop mignon! » s'extasia Susan. « Le mien est un renard, et je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi! Je veux dire, normalement, la forme du Patronus a une signification pour le sorcier, n'est-ce pas? »

Justin hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Le mien est un cheval. Le même que celui que possède mon beau-père. J'adore cet animal et un jour il m'a sauvé la vie en me poussant sur le côté, m'empêchant ainsi de me faire écraser par un chauffard moldu. »

« Moi j'ai une peluche, un ourson très usé, à la maison. Je l'ai toujours eu, et il m'a toujours apporté réconfort et chaleur. »

« Alors pourquoi je ne comprend pas le truc du renard? »

Timrus lui tapota l'épaule gentiment.

« Parfois la raison est inconsciente. Un souvenir d'enfance qu'on a oublié, ou un détail du passé dont on ne peut se souvenir. Moi-même je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de savoir pourquoi mon Patronus est un lémurien! Je crois même n'en avoir jamais vu en vrai! »

« Alors, dis-nous, Ellina! Quel souvenir heureux a enfin fait apparaître cet ourson parmi nous? »

Prise au dépourvu, Ellina évita le regard de Justin pour s'empêcher de rougir.

« Ca, ça restera mon secret! »

Elle s'empressa de monter à son dortoir avant d'avoir à essuyer davantage de questions. Franchement, elle n'avait absolument aucune envie de répondre.

Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille au soir dans la Serre Interdite ne regardait absolument personne d'autre qu'elle. Et Kara, évidemment.

**HHHHH**

« Bon, très bien, on fait comme ça. » acquiesça Kara.

Elle avançait dans un couloir, le vendredi après-midi, accompagnée de Dallon, Kopern et Pritchard.

« Pritchard, je veux que tu gardes un œil sur ta promo. Veille à ce qu'il n'y ait pas d'entourloupe du côté de McBridge pour demain et le match. Oh, et pas de coups foirés, entendu? »

« Quoi? Pour le match? Mais j'avais prévu - »

« On jouera contre les Gryffondor, et je veux que les moyens détournés soient subtils et surtout innocents…enfin, on se comprend sur ce point. Innocents dans le sens pas de blessé ni de tué. »

Son ton était ferme, et le quatrième année hocha la tête.

« Ok. Comme tu veux. »

« Tyrnor et les autres ne vont certainement pas lésiner, et on aura assez à faire à surveiller nos arrières. »

Kopern fronça les sourcils.

« Ils n'essayeront rien sur vous pendant le match, ils voudront battre les Gryffondor. »

« Peut-être. Mais même si c'est le cas, il faudra aussi surveiller les tribunes. Mais ça on en parlera demain matin. Oriane, je veux que tu me gardes à l'œil ces deux gars de deuxième année, Hart et Pramfield. Je n'aime pas leurs airs depuis deux jours, et j'ai entendu de drôles de choses sur eux. »

« Très bien. »

« On a des nouvelles de Stenter? »

« Ses os ont repoussé d'après ses amis. Ses parents ont menacé de la retirer de l'école. »

« Ca va se faire? »

« Sûrement. »

« A t-elle dit que c'était un coup de Zabini et Vaisey? »

« Non. »

« Maligne. Où en est-on pour le Coup Fillette? »

Dallon répondit d'un ton légèrement satisfait:

« Krane a terminé la potion. »

« Seul? Je devais l'aider, non? »

« Il a réussi à se faire aider par Sally-Anne Perks. L'AD a du bon, finalement. »

« Bien. Ce sera prêt pour quand? »

« Ce soir. »

« Génial. Malefoy et moi nous chargerons du sortilège pour les cibles. »

Oriane et Pritchard échangèrent un regard machiavélique.

« Le repas va être intéressant. » murmura t-il.

« Une dernière chose. » ajouta Kara, s'efforçant de ranger ses pensées à mesure qu'elles arrivaient et d'enregistrer toutes les informations qu'on lui donnait. « Les autres vous ont donnés les listes hier soir? »

« Oui, on a tous les noms des Collabos et Disciples des autres Maisons, ou ceux soupçonnés du moins. »

« Et j'ai donné la nôtre. » ajouta Oriane.

« Bien. C'est tout. Restez prudents. »

Kopern et Pritchard hochèrent la tête et tournèrent dans un autre couloir alors que Dallon et Kara continuaient leur chemin. Les élèves qu'ils croisaient les laissaient avidement passer, intimidés par l'expression et la silhouette de Kyle ou par le visage très connu de la préfète - sans compter sa réputation de plus en plus colorée à mesure que les incidents chez les Serpentard s'ébruitaient. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas que très bientôt on la croit tueuse en série ou elle ne savait quoi!

« Si tu me disais ce qui te préoccupe, Dallon? »

La garçon tourna un instant le regard vers elle.

« Les profs vont finir par intervenir. »

« Certainement. C'est déjà fait en réalité. Nous avons eu une réunion avec les Préfets en Chef et les Directeurs des Maisons à midi pour faire le point sur la situation et remettre les chose au clair. Et plusieurs élèves se sont faits prendre ces deux derniers jours. »

« Il paraît que les deux Serdaigle risquent l'expulsion. »

« Ce n'est pas pour me satisfaire. Ils étaient de notre côté. »

« Ca finira mal, si ça continue ainsi. »

« C'est la guerre, Kyle. »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Sallington. Une partie des élèves ne sait même pas ce qu'ils risquent. Ils prennent ça pour un jeu. » cracha t-il avec dédain. « Trois personnes ont failli mourir, deux sont toujours dans le coma et ils continuent de croire que ce n'est qu'un foutu jeu. »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu pour moi. J'ai cessé de jouer il y a longtemps. »

« Ca ne te gêne pas de - »

« Je ne leur demande rien. S'ils le font, c'est qu'ils le veulent. Point final. Ils sont entraînés, et s'ils ont assez de jugeote ils sont tireront sans grand mal. Que crois-tu que les autres soient? Tyrnor, Zabini, leurs lèches-bottes Bulstrode et Goyle, et quelques autres têtes sont sûrement des agents de Voldemort. Les autres ne sont que des pions, mais des pions avec des baguettes. Et je te garantie que s'il faut balayer les poins pour arriver aux pièces maîtresses, je ne me gênerais aucunement. »

Dallon hocha la tête, le ton ferme et décidé de Sallington l'informant qu'elle était plus que sérieuse. Parfois, même s'il était avec elle pour la plupart des choses, elle l'effrayait.

« Je continue de penser que le match de demain est une erreur. Trop de risques, pas assez de vigilance. »

Elle acquiesça et s'autorisa un petit soupir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu s'il n'y avait pas eu seulement Dallon avec elle.

« J'y ai pensé aussi. Mais on ne peut faire autrement. Espérons que tout se passe pour le mieux et gardons l'esprit alerte. C'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Des nouvelles de ton père? »

« Il a rencontré ton Conseiller. Ils se sont mis d'accord sur la première somme. »

« Parfait. C'est toujours ça de réglé. Et pour Berlin et Rome? »

« Ses contacts l'ont informé que la transaction avec les intermédiaires serait réglée d'ici noël. »

« Génial. Si seulement cette guerre pouvait être aussi simple que les affaires. »

« Les affaires ne sont pas simples, Sallington. »

Elle eut un rictus.

« Les miennes le sont. »

« Lorsque je vois comment tu parviens à tout organiser et la façon dont tes plans sont mis en place et fonctionnent sans accros sans qu'on se fasse prendre, je peux le croire parfaitement. »

« Serpentard nous sommes, Serpentard nous resterons, mon cher Dallon. »

Ils passèrent un couloir dans lequel plusieurs élèves étaient après se faire passer un savon par les professeurs Flitwick, Criton et Garleks. Des sorts avaient encore fusé, et ces petits crétins s'étaient faits prendre. Leurs Maisons allaient perdre quelques dizaines de points, leurs dossiers des avertissements, et ils allaient certainement se faire exclure temporairement ou pire.

Kara continua son chemin en soupirant.

« Amateurs. »

**HHHHH**

Ellina prit sa place à la table Poufsouffle près de Timrus ce soir-là. Elle n'avait pas très faim, la semaine avait été longue et au combien pleine de rebondissements, et elle était crevée. Elle n'aspirait qu'à son lit chaud et douillet et au calme.

Son regard vagabonda sur les tables avant de repérer plus loin trois personnes inusuelles. Des Aurors. Ils venaient de temps en temps, environ une fois par semaine, donner un coup de main au corps enseignant dans la surveillance et la prévention. Ils étaient également là lorsqu'il y avait le moindre conflit ou problème - comme en début de semaine et ces deux élèves qu'on avait retrouvé à demi-morts. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun d'entre eux, ils semblaient assez jeunes, et tous surveillaient surtout les alentours d'Harry Potter, certainement de peur qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au Survivant. Le garçon les ignorait, mais Ellina savait d'Hermione que la situation l'exaspérait. Le Ministre de la Magie n'était pas très aimé, plus que Fudge tout de même, mais les intrigues politiques et diplomatiques l'intéressaient davantage que celles de la guerre.

Le moral d'Ellina commençait sérieusement à atteindre un niveau proche du sol lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur les grandes portes et les élèves y arrivant. Et sur Kara. La préfète rencontra son regard et lui fit un sourire discret, qu'Ellina rendit rapidement, le cœur soudainement bien plus léger. Nerveuse, elle vérifia si personne n'avait rien remarqué et elle fut soulagée de voir que personne n'avait fait attention à elles. Après tout, personne ne savait que la Serpentard et elle partageaient une amitié sincère (sinon plus), et par les temps qui couraient il ne fallait absolument pas que ça s'apprenne. Ce n'était que pour des raisons de sécurité. Pour que Kara n'ait pas encore plus de problèmes et de soucis, pour qu'Ellina garde sa relative tranquillité et pour qu'elles puissent être tranquilles pour continuer…ce qu'il y avait à continuer, quoi que ce fut.

Le repas après cela se déroula très bien. Les discussions tournaient pour la plupart autour du match du lendemain, attendu et craint par tous.

« Ah! »

Cette exclamation fut suivie par une explosion de rires qui fit se tourner toutes les têtes vers les Serpentard. Goyle se tenait la gorge avec un air horrifié.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'interrompit, son visage prenant une jolie couleur rouge face aux rires qui explosèrent de toute part. Sa voix n'avait plus rien de grave…ni de masculine. C'était une voix aiguë, une voix de…eh bien de fillette, en fait. Les rires redoublèrent lorsque quelques secondes plus tard plusieurs autres garçons vert et argent virent leurs voix modifiées. Tyrnor, Zabini, Vaisey (dont les oreilles venaient tout juste de reprendre leur apparence normale), Urquhart, Kinesh, d'autres encore…tous eurent la même expression, entre horreur, honte et haine.

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers le reste des Serpentard, et surtout vers le groupe de Kara. Comme la plupart des élèves, ils étaient pliés de rire, Malefoy et Krane ponctuaient leurs moqueries d'imitations vengeresses. Dallon, comme d'habitude, restait neutre et froid, mais Ellina devinait un rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Kara restait sobre, un simple sourire moqueur aux lèvres, son regard arrogant. Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Ellina cependant, la préfète lui fit un petit clin d'œil discret. Partagée entre l'effarement, l'exaspération, l'admiration et les rires, Ellina secoua la tête.

Quelques professeurs se levaient et se dirigeaient vers la table des Serpentard sous l'œil vigilant des Aurors, quand soudainement d'autres cris d'indignation - des cris très aigus - se firent entendre. Chez les Gryffondor, deux sixième année et un quatrième année se tenaient la gorge. De même pour quatre Serdaigle. Et à la table d'Ellina, trois de ses camarades faisaient pareil. L'ami de John Kinnon était du nombre, et celui-ci regardait son camarade avec un tel dédain et dégoût qu'Ellina ne put que frissonner. Elle fut déçue qu'il ne fut pas lui aussi touché.

« Tous des Collabos. » lui murmura Timrus à l'oreille.

Avec surprise, elle constata l'affirmation. Les Serpentard touchés étaient bien sûr plus ou moins ouvertement des pro-Voldemort ou Collabos, comme les avaient à présent surnommés les membres de l'AD. Mais c'était également le cas des quelques autres…ce n'en était qu'un échantillon, bien entendu…et ils avaient été semblaient-ils choisis avec soin, aucun d'entre eux n'avait de rapport avec les autres. Les victimes des trois autres Maisons n'étaient vraisemblablement pas des amis proches ou ne traînaient pas ensemble plus que nécessaire. Ça pouvait sembler être une coïncidence, un hasard. Ce n'en était pas. Mais cela, seuls les membres de l'AD qui étaient dans le secret pouvaient le savoir. Et bien entendu les Collabos assez informés et intelligents.

Sans oublier, bien sûr, les auteurs de ce coup admirable.

Ellina reporta son attention vers les serpents. Les professeurs, voyant que l'étrange occurrence avait atteint les autres tables, demandaient à tous ceux touchés d'aller à l'infirmerie avec madame Pomfresh. Tynror faisait des grands signes vers Sallington et ses amis, affirmant de sa voix de petite fille désagréable qu'ils avaient été victimes d'un de leurs sorts ou d'il ne savait quoi. Kara, elle, l'ignorait et, dans une prestation qui aurait presque pu tromper Ellina elle-même, faisait son devoir de préfète et tentait de calmer ses camarades. Pourtant la Poufsouffle pouvait voir ses yeux briller.

Ce n'était pas de l'amusement. Mais de la satisfaction.

Et Ellina comprit qu'au contraire de ce que beaucoup dans la Grande Salle pensait, ça n'avait rien d'une blague. Malgré ses allures bon-enfant, c'était bien d'une attaque dont il s'agissait, une attaque aux effets très temporaires et complètement innocents, mais qui s'inscrivait néanmoins dans une guerre bien réelle. Une attaque parfaite, qui avait touché les cibles dans un de leurs points forts: leur orgueil et leur fierté. Et plus qu'une attaque, c'était une vengeance. Certainement pour cette fille de troisième année Serpentard, Stenter, qui avait dû aller à l'infirmerie la veille et qu'ils n'avaient plus revue. Et aussi une vengeance pour des raisons plus sombres qui ne touchaient que Kara elle-même. L'instant d'une courte et dérangeante seconde, Ellina se demanda si la préfète aurait eu la même expression si au lieu de cette blague on avait fait boire du poison à Tyrnor et aux autres… Mais la jeune fille chassa rapidement cette pensée.

Kara et ses amis nieraient certainement avoir été pour quoi que ce soit dans les événements de la soirée, ils étaient tous trop intelligents pour s'en venter…ou craignaient bien trop les réactions de Kara pour faire ce faux-pas. Et qu'importe le moyen qu'ils avaient utilisé, il ne permettrait certainement pas de remonter jusqu'à l'un d'entre eux. En plus, étant donné que les Serpentard n'avaient pas été les seuls touchés et que les autres n'avaient en apparence aucun lien avec eux, ils étaient à l'abris de tout soupçon.

Un coup bien pensé, et rafraîchissant dans cette multitude de blessures et de sorts aux détours des couloirs.

Ce soir-là, Ellina fut plus préoccupée qu'autre chose pour un tas de raisons, mais une bonne partie des habitants du château s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

**HHHHH**

« Et bienvenue au second match de la saison qui va voir s'opposer les Gryffondor et les Serpentard! »

L'annonce du commentateur fut rapidement couverte par les cris provenant de tous les gradins. Ellina, assise entre Timrus et Hannah, cria avec les autres. Le temps en ce samedi après-midi était mitigé. Le ciel était gris et un vent faible s'élevait, mais le froid de décembre ne suffisait pas à tempérer leur enthousiasme. Et puis somme toute, c'était un excellent climat pour jouer au Quidditch!

« Et voilà les joueurs des deux équipes! »

Le commentateur avait été cette année choisi avec bien davantage de soins, certainement en raison du contexte. Objectif et éloquent, Zed Carlson, sixième année à Serdaigle, avait déjà prouvé son talent lors du premier match.

« Les Gryffondor ont l'air en forme aujourd'hui! » remarqua Ernie MacMillan, le second commentateur pour la rencontre du jour. « Rappelons que l'équipe de Harry Potter, attrapeur, n'a pas grandement changé. Applaudissez les poursuiveurs, Dean Thomas, Ginevra Wealsey et Demelza Robins! Et voici les batteurs, Jimmy Peakes et Ritchie Coote! Enfin n'oublions pas le gardien, second Weasley de l'équipe, Ronald! »

Trois tribunes applaudirent à tout rompre les rouge et or qui se mettaient en place au sol. Ellina sourit en songeant à l'effort que devrait procurer Ernie pour ne pas prendre de parti lors de son commentaire. Mais il était un bon préfet et un Poufsouffle, et il savait être juste et honnête.

« Et voici l'équipe vert et argent! » cria Carlson, alors que les Serpentard s'évertuaient à rivaliser en volume. « L'équipe de Jazar Urquhart, poursuiveur, est exceptionnellement bien entraînée cette année. Son équipe comporte beaucoup de joueurs recrutés cette année, et quels joueurs! J'ai mal au cœur de le prononcer, mais rappelons qu'ils sont vainqueurs du match contre les Serdaigle lequel a eu lieu il y a quelques semaines. Saluez les deux autres poursuiveurs des serpents, Aurel Vaisey et Graham Pritchard! Et voici l'attrapeur qui devra rivaliser avec Potter, Nicholas Harper! Le gardien, Joshua Tyrnor! Et n'oublions pas ceux qui ont époustouflé Poudlard lors de leur dernier match, les incroyables batteurs Bradley Speedlam et Kara Sallington! »

Ellina se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier elle aussi. Elle avait beau être de tout cœur avec les Gryffondor, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir applaudir Kara également.

« Mais attendez…tu as vu ça, Ernie? Mais oui, Sallington a en main un Eclair de Feu! »

Cette révélation envoya des murmures dans les tribunes, alors que ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été courant commentaient cette nouvelle tournure des choses.

« En effet. » acquiesça Ernie. « Deux Eclair de Feu, deux équipes étonnantes, quoiqu'il arrive, nous allons avoir droit à un match exceptionnel aujourd'hui! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, le match démarra. Les Serpentard avaient changé de technique depuis la rencontre contre Serdaigle, et les deux groupes de poursuiveurs redoublaient d'ingéniosité.

Deux heures plus tard, le score était toujours aussi serré et les spectateurs tenus en haleine. Par deux fois déjà Robins avait failli tomber de son balai, et Ellina était près à parier que Vaisey et Urquhart y était pour quelque chose. Sa conviction avait été renforcée lorsqu'elle avait vu Kara s'approcher de Pritchard juste après et lui dire quelque chose rapidement. Elle doutait que qui que ce soit d'autre l'ait remarqué, personne dans toutes les tribunes ne devait observer Kara avec autant d'attention qu'Ellina!

Speedlam et Kara avaient prouvé leurs talents de nouveau. Ils avaient effectué des figures et des valses avec les Cognards qui avaient fait retenir son souffle à l'assemblée. Ellina n'en était pas certaine mais elle aurait juré que là-haut Harry avait applaudi la dernière frappe de Kara.

Le Vif d'Or n'avait été aperçu qu'une fois, mais ni Harry ni Harper n'avait eu le temps de faire grand chose avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nouveau.

Une heure s'écoula encore et bientôt la nuit fut tombée, le froid de plus en plus mordant commençait à engourdir les spectateurs. Une demi-heure plus tôt Robins avait failli à nouveau tomber de son balai et un Cognard de Speedlam lui avait certainement cassé le bras. Elle avait été remplacée.

A présent, Ellina n'avait d'yeux que pour Kara, les aléas du match oubliés. Elle admirait sa grâce et son agilité dans les airs, à magner son magnifique balai et à flirter avec les sournois Cognards.

A présent que le match durait et durait, les Serpentard commençaient à perdre patience et à devenir plus agressifs. Urquhart avait déjà été repris par deux fois par madame Bibine, et même Tyrnor avait eu droit à un avertissement. Excédés par l'attitude et les coups bas de leurs adversaires, les Gryffondor eux-aussi commençaient à se faire plus hostiles malgré les avertissements de leur capitaine. Ronald brandissait le poing avec colère alors que Ginny se remettait du coup que venait de lui asséner Vaisey.

Frissonnant, Ellina s'efforça comme elle le pouvait de se réchauffer un minimum. Là-haut les joueurs paraissaient encore plus glacés qu'eux, et leurs mouvements se faisaient plus lent à mesure que les minutes passaient. La Poufsouffle fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry effectuer de tout petits cercles au-dessus de ses amis. Grâce à ses jumelles elle put voir que son attention était tournée loin du terrain. Il fit un signe à Ron près de lui, et elle se demanda pourquoi il avait sa baguette en main. Le cœur lourd, elle chercha Kara sur le terrain, et la trouva plus haut elle aussi, à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle flottait doucement, observant les alentours plongés dans la nuit, son souffle visible par la buée qui sortait d'entre ses lèvres…

Ellina nota que l'atmosphère semblait étrangement figée, plus silencieuse autour d'elle. Mais elle ne voyait rien d'anormal. Un autre frisson la parcourut…il faisait de plus en plus froid décidément…

Ses pensées se stoppèrent lorsque près de ses doigts la rambarde de bois de la tribune se glaça, lentement, très lentement.

« Par Merlin! » cria Tim près d'elle en se reculant.

Quelques élèves crièrent dans les tribunes, sur le terrain les joueurs avaient cessé leurs activités et se rassemblaient rapidement, effectuant des tours pour avoir une chance d'y voir plus clair. Les lumières s'étaient presque éteintes et bientôt seules les lueurs provenant des baguettes percèrent la nuit froide.

La voix du sous-directeur Criton se fit entendre par-dessus les cris et les bruits.

« Nous demandons à tous les élèves de rester calmes. Que les préfets et les dernières années guident les plus jeunes jusqu'au sol. Rassemblez-vous vers les professeurs et retournez au château avec eux, que personne ne s'éloigne! »

« Des Détraqueurs! » souffla Hannah alors même qu'elle jetait un sort à sa voix pour qu'elle se fasse plus forte. Elle se tourna, monta sur un banc et encouragea les plus jeunes, terrorisés, à la suivre.

« Susan, Ellina, Justin, les sixième année, avec moi! » demanda Tim. « Préparez vos baguettes et surveillez les autres! »

Tous les élèves compétents et membres de l'AD firent ce qu'il leur demanda et se mirent en route.

Ellina, elle, n'avait pas la tête à ça.

Elle entendit les cris provenir des tribunes des Gryffondor. Anxieuse, elle tourna son attention vers eux pour voir qu'ils observaient le terrain. Avec ses jumelles elle put voir les Aurors et deux professeurs entourer Harry et ses amis, attaqués par les Détraqueurs. A présent Ellina pouvait les voir, ils étaient nombreux tout autour du terrain. Les élèves paniquaient, envahis par cette horrible sensation glacée, toutes leurs joies, leurs espoirs et leurs bonheurs arrachés brusquement de leurs cœurs. Des Patronus affluaient de toute part, véritable zoo et marée argentés scintillant dans la nuit froide.

La plupart des joueurs étaient au sol maintenant, réunis, baguettes en main. Harry, Ginny et Ron descendaient rapidement entourés de leur garde rapprochée.

Mais une seule chose, une seule pensée tournait dans la tête d'Ellina.

Où était Kara?

Elle n'était pas là-bas avec les autres Serpentard. Elle n'était nul part en vue.

Prise d'un très mauvais pressentiment, Ellina sonda les alentours, maudissant le manque de lumière. Plusieurs professeurs et deux Aurors utilisaient des balais pour faire le tour du terrain et repousser tous les Détraqueurs qu'ils pouvaient tout en surveillant et secourant des élèves.

Sourde et aveugle à toute autre chose, Ellina continua sa recherche pour se focaliser enfin au bout du terrain, au-dessus même des trois hauts cercles d'or. Son ventre se serra d'effroi. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, pourtant elle ne pouvait que deviner les Détraqueurs présents à cet endroit, et elle voyait nettement qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de nul autre que Kara, seule. Le balai de la jeune fille faisait des mouvements étranges et lents, comme si elle ne le contrôlait plus tout à fait. Les immondes formes noires se rapprochaient de la joueuse de Quidditch, doucement mais inexorablement…

« Sauve-toi, sauve-toi, sauve-toi. » murmura anxieusement Ellina, figée de terreur.

A cette distance elle ne pouvait absolument rien pour la Serpentard. Horrifiée, elle se rendit compte que personne n'avait rien remarqué. Les tribunes étaient presque vides à présent, les professeurs et Aurors repoussaient les derniers Détraqueurs à l'opposé du terrain, là où Harry avait été attaqué. En bas des groupes d'élèves étaient déjà entrain d'être ramenés au château. Les Patronus s'évanouissaient doucement dans les airs, un à un.

Personne n'avait rien remarqué. Parce que personne n'y avait fait attention.

« Kara, je t'en prie. » murmura Ellina, incapable de décrocher ses yeux de l'horrible spectacle.

Mais la Serpentard ne reprit pas le contrôle de son balai, ni ne jeta aucun sort. Au contraire. Alors même que les Détraqueurs s'avançaient davantage vers elle, elle bascula et tomba dans le vide.

« Non! » s'étrangla Ellina.

Les pensées se bousculèrent dans son esprit et en une demi-seconde elle tendit sa baguette devant elle.

« Accio Eclair de Feu! »

La force qu'elle avait mis dans son sort fit venir le balai à elle en une seconde. Ne réfléchissant même pas, elle le prit et s'élança du haut de la tribune en direction de l'endroit où elle avait vu Kara tomber. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à temps, et elle ne connaissait aucun sort assez puissant pour stopper la mortelle chute de la jeune fille. De toute façon elle n'aurait su où viser dans cette nuit intense. Les larmes de crainte et de rage lui brûlèrent les yeux, et elle se pencha davantage sur le manche. L'Eclair de Feu accéléra encore, mais ça ne suffirait jamais à sauver Kara, et Ellina le savait parfaitement. A cet instant, elle aurait été capable de n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi contre n'importe qui.

Un éclair brillant et bleu saphir l'éblouit un instant. Stupéfaite, elle vit juste en face d'elle Kara, dont la chute ralentissait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que son corps repose au sol sur un étrange matelas d'énergie couleur saphir, à quelques mètres en-dessous de la Poufsouffle. Ellina redoubla de vitesse et se posa juste à côté d'elle, un sanglot de pur soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'elle prit l'autre fille dans ses bras pour constater que malgré sa peau glacée, ses lèvres bleues et son inconscience, la préfète était encore vivante. Le sort qui avait sauvé la vie de Kara, quel qu'il fut, s'évanouit dès que la jeune femme fut supportée par Ellina.

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux et scanna les alentours, mais ne vit personne susceptible d'avoir jeté ce sortilège. Elle se concentra sur la jeune fille dans ses bras, cherchant dans sa mémoire des sorts qui lui permettraient de la réchauffer en attendant qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie, quand brusquement une sensation horrifiante lui emprisonna la poitrine. Et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit un Détraqueur s'approcher d'elles, sa silhouette écoeurante se dessinant doucement dans la nuit.

Ellina eut conscience des bruits bien au-dessus d'eux. Les professeurs avaient certainement enfin réagi et repoussaient les autres monstres. Elle eut conscience de la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Pourtant, rien ne la fit sortir de la rage qui lui emprisonna le cœur à cet instant-là. Elle déposa doucement Kara au sol et se leva lentement, la baguette fermement en main, le regard brillant fixé sur l'immonde créature devant elle.

Elle songea à ce match que tant de monde avait attendu et qui venait d'être gâché, comme cette fois-là lors de leur troisième année. Elle songea à tous ses camarades, certains avaient dû être blessés, d'autres choqués, d'autres encore feraient certainement des cauchemars pendant longtemps. Elle songea à Voldemort et à ses Mangemorts qui avaient prévu cette attaque en traître, à Tyrnor et à tous les autres qui leur gâchaient leur jeunesse à tous. Elle songea aux professeurs et aux Aurors qui avaient été si prompts à aller au secours d'Harry et ses amis, qui avaient pourtant prouvé savoir pleinement se débrouiller sans eux, surtout au vu de leurs puissants Patronus. Ces professeurs et Aurors qui n'avaient même pas remarqué que l'attaque n'avaient pas eu une seule cible.

Puis elle songea à Kara à ses pieds. Elle songea aux moments qu'elles avaient passé ensemble pour préparer leur devoir pour le professeur Criton. A leurs joutes verbales et leurs disputes. Et aux instants si tranquilles et irréels qu'elles avaient passé dans la Serre Interdite, aux rires, aux cris, aux discussions, aux sourires, aux pleurs aussi. Et elle songea au baiser, aux sensations qu'elle avait ressenti, à la chaleur, à la joie, à la paix.

« Spectro Patronum! » cria t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Le petit ourson argent jaillît de sa baguette immédiatement, son aura brillante illuminant les alentours, sa force et sa puissance trahissant sa petite taille, sa vitesse trahissant son apparence. Il courut vers le Détraqueur qui fut repoussé en quelques secondes.

Stupéfaite elle-même, Ellina se laissa tomber à genoux, les yeux rivés sur l'ourson. Le Détraqueur repoussé, le petit animal d'argent courut vers elle et vint près de sa main, comme pour la câliner, avant de disparaître dans de fines volutes de fumée. Les professeurs Garleks et Sinistra se posèrent près d'elle, et alors que la première continuait à surveiller les alentours, la seconde s'agenouilla vers Kara, l'examina puis lui jeta un sort pour l'emmener le plus rapidement possible à l'infirmerie.

Ellina se reprit et, sachant que trop d'interrogations seraient soulevées par sa présence et ses actions, s'empressa de se détourner pour retourner vers le château. Plus loin, l'Eclair de Feu de Kara en main, Kyle Dallon l'observait de son expression insondable. Ellina rencontra son regard sans fléchir et continua son chemin, passant près de lui sans un mot. Elle nota la baguette du jeune homme dans sa main, et comprit qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à surveiller et s'inquiéter pour Kara. N'ayant pas la force de se demander depuis combien de temps Dallon avait été là, pourquoi il n'avait rien fait ou même ce qu'il pensait de tout cela, Ellina marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'école et rejoignit discrètement les Poufsouffle dans le hall.

Mais elle avait sentit le regard du Serpentard sur elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue.

**HHHHH**

Une heure plus tard Ellina faisait des allées et retours incessants dans la Salle Commune avec rage. Les événements ne cessaient de passer et repasser dans son esprit, et dire qu'elle était inquiète et en colère aurait été un sacré euphémisme. Et Ellina était très calme et discrète _sauf_ lorsqu'elle ressentait inquiétude et colère.

Elle avait déjà repoussé les questions de tous ses amis et pour tout dire, elle en avait assez. Ce fut la principale raison qui la poussa à désobéir au règlement et aux ordres du professeur Chourave et à quitter discrètement les quartiers Poufsouffle pour rejoindre les cuisines.

« Gaïa? »

« Oh! Oh! Miss Ellina! Bonjour, miss Ellina! Gaïa est si contente de voir miss Ellina en forme! Gaïa a eu peur que miss Ellina ait eu à pâtir de l'attaque de tout à l'heure! »

« Non, je vais bien. Merci. Gaïa, j'ai besoin d'un service. »

« Miss Ellina a l'air soucieuse. »

« Connais-tu un moyen de se rendre à l'infirmerie sans se faire prendre? »

« Mais - »

« Gaïa, s'il te plait. Personne ne saura que c'est toi et je te le demande comme un service. Mon amie a été blessée, et j'ai besoin de la voir. S'il te plait. »

La vieille elfe hésita encore un moment, regarda autour d'elle avec crainte puis finit par guider la jeune femme à travers des passages secrets. Ellina fit de son mieux pour les mémoriser, mais ses pensées étaient totalement tournées vers Kara.

« C'est là, miss Ellina. »

Gaïa avait l'air si nerveuse qu'Ellina lui dît qu'elle se débrouillerait. L'elfe partit et la Poufsouffle sortit du passage secret pour se retrouver devant la porte d'entrée. Elle aurait pu arriver directement à l'intérieur, mais ça l'étonnerait grandement que les professeurs apprécient qu'un élève se permette cela. Elle souffla, frappa et entra après avoir eu une réponse.

D'ordinaire, se retrouver le centre d'attention de la directrice, du sous-directeur, de madame Pomfresh, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin et…Severus Rogue?, l'aurait rendue plus que nerveuse. Sans compter la présence d'un Auror et l'absence très remarquée des deux enfants Weasley, de Potter et d'Hermione. Elle était prête à parier qu'ils n'étaient déjà plus à Poudlard et ne s'y retrouveraient pas avant au moins le mois de janvier.

« Mademoiselle Scott, pouvons-nous vous aider? » demanda la directrice McGonagall.

Ellina nota que plusieurs lits de l'infirmerie avait dû être occupés, les élèves étaient certainement déjà de retour dans leurs dortoirs. Elle avait la très forte impression de s'être immiscée dans une réunion…elle commençait à sérieusement entrevoir ce qu'était cet Ordre…comment Kara l'avait-elle appelé déjà? Ah. Ordre du Phénix.

La colère d'Ellina la reprit en voyant cela, et elle s'efforça de la contrôler du mieux qu'elle put. C'était bien joli tout ça, mais elle aurait voulu qu'ils l'aident une heure plus tôt! Ou mieux, qu'ils aident Kara!

« Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Kara Sallington. » répondit-elle simplement. Sa voix forte et un peu sèche montrait certainement autant que ses yeux verts ce qu'elle ressentait.

L'information sembla surprendre les quelques personnes présentes, et ses professeurs furent également surpris par son ton. Le seul qui avait l'air tranquille était Rogue, et Ellina commençait à sérieusement mettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble. Son manque de réaction face à la présence de son ex-professeur avait dû être remarquée par les sorciers, mais Ellina commençait à réellement bien connaître les rouages d'une guerre et savait parfaitement réfléchir rapidement.

« Miss Sallington se repose. » répondit l'infirmière de son ton toujours bourru et sur-protecteur envers ses patients.

« Du chocolat, une bonne couette et une nuit de sommeil sous potion anti-rêve, c'est tout ce dont elle a besoin. » expliqua plus gentiment Lupin.

Ellina hocha la tête. Criton plissa les yeux.

« Vous n'êtes pas censée être ici. »

L'humour de la situation n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, les Détraqueurs et monsieur Rogue non plus. »

Si sa réplique arracha un sourire à Lupin et madame Weasley, elle fut prise pour une légère insolence par ses professeurs. Pourtant, aucun ne releva le problème. Rogue restait toujours aussi calme et insondable, en retrait, et la directrice dont les yeux pétillaient malgré sa fatigue évidente secoua doucement la tête.

« Si les Poufsouffle s'y mettent aussi… » soupira t-elle. « Pourquoi vouliez-vous avoir des nouvelles de miss Sallington, miss Scott? »

Ellina ne cligna même pas des yeux. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait peut-être été gênée.

« Parce qu'elle et moi sommes amies, madame la directrice. Et parce qu'aucun règlement ne m'empêchera de prendre des nouvelles de l'un de mes amis. »

« Depuis quand les Serpentard sont-ils amis avec les Poufsouffle? » s'étonna Lupin.

« Depuis que l'AD a été reformée et que les Serpentard qui suivent miss Sallington en font partie. Ron était dans tous ses états. » répondit madame Weasley.

« Ah oui? »

« C'était évident que ça arriverait. » fit simplement Rogue de son coin.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux être au courant de ce qu'il se passe à Poudlard avant moi? Non. Comment tu peux deviner ce qu'il va se passer à Poudlard avant même qu'on soit au courant qu'il y a un changement? »

L'ancien professeur haussa simplement les épaules.

« Bref. » souffla le sous-directeur. « Miss Scott, vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir maintenant, et sans détour. »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, professeur, je dois vous dire non. »

Jamais Criton n'aurait pu songer qu'Ellina G. Scott le contredirait ainsi avec autant d'aplomb.

« Pardon? »

La colère d'Ellina grandit en elle et elle balada calmement son regard sur tous les gens présents.

« Pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu Sallington, et pas tant que je n'aurais pas exprimé mes pensées. »

« Ah oui? Allez-y, miss. » lui demanda la directrice calmement. Ellina n'aurait su dire si elle était amusée, fière ou furieuse…peut-être les trois. « A Poudlard chacun a droit d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent. »

« Je peux parler librement? »

« Tout à fait. »

Ellina se mordit la lèvre inférieure une demi-seconde, avant que ses émotions ne reprennent le dessus.

« Alors dans ce cas…en tant qu'élève de cette école, je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir? » Sa voix s'éleva en conséquence de sa colère, et elle ignora complètement l'expression outrée de madame Pomfresh. « Je croyais que les protections du château étaient renforcées par les sorts des Aurors, des Enchanteurs et par quelques membres de l'Ordre! Oui, la plupart des élèves et membres de l'AD sont au courant de ça. On a beau être encore étudiants, nous ne sommes pas totalement aveugles et ignorants! Et je croyais que depuis la dernière fois les Détraqueurs ne pouvaient plus passer les limites du domaine de Poudlard! Ca fait un peu répétitif, vous ne trouvez pas? Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous faire avoir par l'ennemi? Tout le monde savait que la coalition des Collabos des quatre Maisons ne pouvait que signifier qu'un gros coup se préparait contre Poudlard, comment avez-vous fait pour ne pas les voir venir? » Elle se tourna vers Rogue. « Vous n'êtes pas censé les espionner, les encagoulés? Et vous, » Elle se tourna vers l'Auror. « et les autres, n'êtes-vous pas censés défendre les élèves se trouvant ici et surveiller les activités des alliés de Voldemort? » Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait prononcé le nom aboli, et elle continua d'une traite. « Nous savions tous que nous prenions des risques, mais nous pensions, ou du moins j'étais assez naïve pour penser que vous auriez les idées claires de toute préférence en cas d'attaque! »

« Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez? » demanda le professeur Criton, qui comme tous les autres l'observait avec des yeux ronds. « Nous avons protégé - »

« Harry Potter! Depuis quand les élèves de Poudlard se résume à Harry Potter et aux Weasley! Sans offense, j'adore Harry, c'est un gars super, mais nom d'un dragon il est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui-même, et si vous n'avez pas compris cela, alors vous n'avez rien compris à la finalité de cette guerre! Tout le monde sait que ça se finira dans un combat Voldemort/Potter! C'est comme si une Prophétie l'avait annoncé! » Elle nota certaines personnes pâlir, mais l'ignora. « Ce n'est plus un gamin, et quoiqu'il advienne, il prendra ses décisions et mènera ses propres combats, comme nous tous! Vous n'avez pas réfléchi avant d'agir» fit-elle avec dédain pour l'Auror qui avait définitivement une tête qui lui revenait pas. « Voldemort aurait-il envoyé des créatures sans cervelle pour tuer son précieux adversaire? Non. Contre ses amis? Sûrement. Contre ses autres ennemis? Probablement. »

Les yeux de l'Auror étaient allumés par sa rage, mais il n'impressionnait en rien la Poufsouffle sur le moment.

« Comment osez-vous! Nous avons fait notre devoir et protégé chacun des élèves - »

« Allez dire ça à Kara Sallington! Je serais curieuse de savoir ce que les journalistes sorciers du monde entier penseraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il avait failli arriver à l'héritière Sallington ce soir sous le nez de l'élite des Aurors! » Il se tut et pâlit presque imperceptiblement. « Sans oublier tous les associés de Sallington, ses contacts et les célébrités liés à ce nom! Bordel, tout le monde ici sait que depuis plus d'un an le nom Sallington est dans le Top-Cinq des ennemis de Voldemort, surtout depuis l'attaque de leur propriété et depuis que Kara contre et s'oppose à tout ce qu'entreprennent les petits agents des Mangemorts ici, à Poudlard! Sans oublier ce qu'elle fait certainement en dehors de part ses affaires! Sa mort arrangerait nettement bien des gens, et, allô!, Harry n'est pas le seul à avoir vécu des choses horribles dans le passé et à avoir vu ses parents mourir, et donc à être une cible idéale pour les Détraqueurs! Voyez les choses en face, cette attaque n'était pas contre le Survivant, mais contre Sallington, et elle a bien failli réussir sans problème. »

Cette vérité serra la gorge d'Ellina, qui se tut pour éviter de montrer à quel point la situation la touchait. Elle se sentit vidée soudainement, fatiguée et lasse. Et elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire, sur quel ton et à qui, et face aux regards que tous posaient sur elle, elle rougit.

« Euh…c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Alors même qu'elle s'attendait à être virée de l'école sans autre cérémonie, un sourire se dessina sur le visage éreinté de la directrice.

« Je sais que vous avez toutes les qualités de la Maison Poufsouffle, miss Scott. Mais vous auriez fait une Gryffondor honorable. »

« Et pourquoi pas une Serpentard? » contredit Criton, lequel, même s'il avait l'air mécontent de l'audace de la jeune fille, semblait pourtant impressionné. « Si seulement la Maison intégrait les enfants de moldus. »

« Miss Scott » commença McGonagall d'un ton plus posé et ferme. « je sais que la situation a été confuse, mais je vous assure que tout a été fait pour assurer la protection de cette école, et que je veille personnellement à ce que les meilleurs dispositions soient prises. Vous n'êtes visiblement pas sans savoir que la guerre ne laisse que peu de répit à chacun d'entre nous, y compris aux Aurors. Il est vrai que l'attaque de ce soir a été soudaine que sans un avertissement de dernière minute nous aurions été totalement pris par surprise. Mais tous les professeurs, membres de l'Ordre et Aurors ainsi que toutes les protections sont mis au service de chacun des élèves présent de ce château, sans exception, qu'il se nomme ou non Harry Potter. La situation dans laquelle s'est retrouvée miss Sallington n'a pas été anticipée comme elle aurait dû l'être, il est vrai, et l'organisation dont les agents ont fait preuve a été pour le moins… » Elle hésita.

« Bordélique? » avança Ellina.

« confuse. Mais croyez-moi, et je vous en donne ma parole, je veillerai à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas. »

« Je suis désolée de…m'être emportée ainsi, madame la directrice. » s'excusa Ellina, se sentant plus idiote à mesure que la fatigue la rattrapait.

« Ca ne fait que prouver votre loyauté. Et qu'elle se place en une camarade Serpentard nous prouve concrètement à tous que l'entente reste possible à Poudlard. »

Ellina hocha la tête, et se frotta les yeux d'une main pour s'éclaircir la vue. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle tremblait, jusqu'à ce que la mère de Ginny et Ronald la rejoigne et la pousse sans ménagement assise sur un lit.

« Merlin, cette petite est épuisée! Elle a besoin de repos! Et du chocolat! »

La mère de famille commença à s'agiter autour d'Ellina d'une façon affectueuse et encombrante. Stupéfaite, la Poufsouffle ne put que se laisser faire.

« Mais je vais bien! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça. »

Elle lui fourra un carré de chocolat dans la bouche qu'Ellina s'empressa de mâcher et avaler. La sensation de réconfort et de chaleur qui s'en suivit lui fit du bien, elle ne pouvait le nier. Pourtant, elle continua à protester.

« Je vais bien, ça va! »

« Molly, laissez-la donc respirer. » intervint gentiment Lupin, amusé. « Ne vous en faites pas, Ellina. Molly est ainsi avec tous les enfants et adolescents qu'elle apprécie. Avoir sept enfants n'a pas suffi à calmer ses ardeurs maternelles. »

« Oh, c'est ça, riez, Remus. Si tout le monde ici laissait un peu ces enfants profiter de leur jeunesse, ils ne seraient pas tous si préoccupés par la guerre! »

Mal à l'aise d'être la cause de tout cela, Ellina se remit sur ses pieds lentement.

« Votre Patronus est impressionnant, Scott. » fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle aurait pu sursauter si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée. Dans son esprit, elle voyait sans cesse Kara glisser de son balai et tomber dans le vide, tomber si rapidement…

Elle se retourna pour voir son ancien et si inquiétant et détestable professeur de potion en face d'elle. Son expression était toujours aussi dédaigneuse et neutre que l'année passée, mais elle lui trouva le teint encore plus pâle qu'avant, et les traits bien plus tirés. Quant à son regard…il était tristement et horriblement hanté et vide.

Ayant déjà mis deux et deux ensemble, Ellina hocha la tête, un peu embarrassée que quelqu'un l'ait vue à ce moment-là.

« Merci, monsieur. »

« Elle a de la chance. » ajouta t-il après un instant, si bien qu'Ellina ne peut que se demander à quoi exactement il faisait allusion.

Mais elle savait que quelques uns des autres les écoutaient, et elle ne posa pas de question.

« Elle a surtout de la chance que vous ayez été là à cet instant. J'ignore de quel sort il s'agissait, mais lui aussi était impressionnant. Et il lui a sauvé la vie. »

« Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour éviter que Serpentard ne se retrouve encore privé de l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. »

Une poussée d'audace fit naître un rictus sur le visage d'Ellina.

« Ca doit vous ennuyer profondément qu'une Poufsouffle ait été la seule à avoir pris l'initiative de rejoindre Sallington et d'effecteur ce sort à temps. »

Rogue ne montra rien de ses sentiments.

« Les Serpentard ne sont pas connus pour leur folie et leur inconscience lorsqu'il s'agit de foncer dans les ennuis têtes baissées pour aller défendre un autre. »

Ellina pencha la tête sur le côté, et étudia le sorcier avec plus de sérieux.

« Je crois au contraire que c'est l'une de vos qualités, à vous les Serpentard. » dit-elle doucement.

Il n'ajouta rien, mais elle aurait été prête à parier qu'une étincelle venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux noirs.

Après cela, madame Pomfresh l'autorisa à aller voir Kara, qui dormait tranquillement, puis elle fut raccompagnée aux quartiers Poufsouffle où elle dût une nouvelle fois éviter les questions.

Cette nuit-là, ses rêves furent sombrement peuplés de balais, de Patronus et de chute vertigineuse…

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain, tous les élèves ne parlaient que de l'attaque. Des aventures étaient échangées, des exploits racontés avec exagération, des questions posées et des craintes partagées. Quelques uns avaient une expression supérieure, et Ellina se força à ne pas marcher en direction de Tyrnor pour lui mettre une gifle et lui rappeler qu'il ne faisait pas le fier devant les Détraqueurs de son maître la veille.

L'absence de Kara passa presque inaperçue au petit-déjeuner durant lequel les allées et venues couvraient la moindre absence. Le jour - dimanche - servait bien ce fait également. Et puis tout le monde était bien trop occupé à commenter l'absence du quatuor génial des Gryffondor.

En milieu de matinée le professeur Chourave vint la chercher à la Bibliothèque. Elle prétexta qu'elle avait besoin de la voir au sujet de la Serre Interdite, quand en réalité elle l'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Kara avait demandé à la voir. Cette simple idée faisait bondir son cœur de joie.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, le professeur Chourave la laissa seule et Ellina avança doucement jusqu'au fond où Kara était assise sur son lit, habillée et vraisemblablement plus que prête à partir. Elle discutait avec un sorcier, grand et maigre, la cinquantaine, une longue barbe grise ponctuant son look.

Lorsque Kara posa les yeux sur elle, son regard s'éclaira et Ellina lui fit un petit sourire.

« Oh, Ellina. Bonjour. »

« Bonjour. »

« Ellina Scott, je te présente Augustus Vitellius, le Conseiller Principal de ma famille depuis…oh, longtemps, n'est-ce pas? »

Le sorcier hocha la tête avec un fin sourire.

« En tout cas, des années avant votre naissance, Kara. Portez-vous bien, je vais vous laisser. Je vous enverrai un courrier pour cette affaire. Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mademoiselle Scott. »

« De même, monsieur. »

Il s'en alla, et, à présent seules, les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un long regard.

« Tu vas bien? » demanda finalement Ellina.

Kara hocha la tête et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Parfaitement. Les profs m'ont un peu racontée tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Un membre de l'Ordre est passé aussi, et puis bien sûr Augustus était dans tous ses états. Il devient difficile à calmer, le bougre. »

« Il s'inquiète pour toi? »

« Bah, les gens s'en font trop. »

« Kara! »

« Quoi? »

Exaspérée, Ellina leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber assise sur le lit près d'elle.

« C'est quoi un Conseiller? »

« Oh, ben c'est un…conseiller. Tu sais, il s'occupe de mon emploi du temps, de la gestion de mes possessions, il supervise quelques affaires, est sans arrêt en contact avec mes associés, protège mes intérêts, gère mon argent. Augustus était très proche de mon père, et il me connaît depuis que je suis née. C'est certainement l'ami le plus proche de ma famille également. J'ai une totale confiance en lui. »

« Ah. »

« Rogue m'a dit ce que tu as fait. »

« Vraiment? »

« Lui et moi…nous avons…en fait, j'en suis pas sûre. Un respect mutuel, je pense. Ca fait deux fois qu'il me sauve la vie, et je lui ai sauvé la mise deux fois. »

« Vraiment? » fit Ellina, de plus en plus étonnée.

« Et oui. Peut-être que je te raconterai tout ça un de ces jours. »

« Oh, merci bien, miss Sallington. »

Kara lui fit un grand sourire, avant de devenir plus neutre.

« La directrice m'a aussi parlée de toi, alors j'en ai profité pour leur demander de te faire venir pour te remercier. »

« Ah oui? » sourit Ellina.

« Alors merci. Et arrête de te moquer. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. » Elle prit un inspiration, et sa voix baissa. « Hier…j'ai eu vraiment très peur, Kara. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était toi qui avait appelé les Détraqueurs. Il voulait te tuer. Encore. »

« Mais il a échoué. Encore. »

« Et s'il y était parvenu? »

Ellina ne put empêcher les larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux à cette pensée et aux souvenirs qui revenaient. Kara la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais bien, Ellina. Tout va bien. » Kara se détacha un peu d'elle et prit doucement son visage entre ses mains. « Et c'est en partie grâce à toi. »

« Et à une chance folle, surtout! Sans compter Rogue! »

« Je suis née sous une bonne étoile. » annonça Kara avec un sourire malin.

« Tu n'auras pas toujours cette chance, Kara! Et tu - »

La protestation d'Ellina fut coupée par le doux baiser que lui donna Kara.

« Je suis navrée de t'avoir fait peur. » lui dit la préfète doucement en se décalant et en lui prenant une main.

Ellina passa son autre main dans les cheveux détachés de la Serpentard, et elle secoua la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas fui? »

Kara détourna le regard et se tendit.

« Je…les Détraqueurs ont un effet puissant sur moi, tu sais. Dès que je les ai sentis j'ai commencé à être affectée. Et lorsqu'ils se sont approchés…je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir, ni à bouger…tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je sentais, tout ce que j'entendais…c'était comme si…comme si j'étais de nouveau là-bas, cette nuit-là… »

Ellina fut touchée par cette révélation, d'autant plus qu'elle savait que jamais Kara ne se mettrait ainsi à nu devant une autre personne. Elle la prit tendrement dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas lancé de sortilège du Patronus? »

Kara se décala gentiment et Ellina put voir l'expression espiègle sur son visage.

« Hum, j'ai une confession à faire. »

Ellina, amusée, observa la mine enfantine de son amie.

« Ah oui? »

« Mais ça ne sort pas d'ici. Il n'y a que deux personnes au monde à être courant: McLane et Dallon. »

« Ok. »

« Si ça sort d'ici, je te jure de te lancer un sort très désagréable. »

« Ah oui? Kara, je ne le dirai à personne, et tu le sais très bien. »

« Oui, bon. On est jamais trop prudent, foi de Serpentard. En fait…je ne suis jamais parvenue à maîtriser ce sort. »

Ellina se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire.

« Kara Sallington, préfète et élève extraordinaire, effrayante Serpentard, fait partie des quelques isolés à ne pas parvenir à jeter ce sortilège de Défense de cinquième année? »

« Ellina! »

« Désolée, mais je fois avouer que ça me surprend. Pour tout dire, moi-même je ne l'ai maîtrisé que jeudi dernier. »

« Vraiment? »

« Quand je te dis que tu as une chance extraordinaire! »

« Mais…quand je dis que je ne le maîtrise pas…je n'arrive même pas à faire sortir un fil argenté. »

Ellina fronça les sourcils. Mêmes les élèves qui avaient des difficultés à maîtriser ce sort arrivaient à…quelque chose, surtout en septième année! Elle sourit en voyant une subtile trace rouge sur les joues de Kara.

« Sallington…serais-tu entrain de rougir? »

« Pas du tout! »

« Si! »

« Ellina! » grogna t-elle, davantage embarrassée.

La Poufsouffle eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas la mort de ne pas parvenir à maîtriser un sort, même si on est préfète, très bonne élève, issue d'une longue lignée de sorciers puissants et même si on a une réputation de puissante méchante! »

« Quand même…c'est un peu embarrassant. » admit-elle. « C'est un sortilège que je ne comprend pas. Le concept d'appeler à soi ses souvenirs les plus heureux…c'est tordu. »

« Tu m'apprendras le Quidditch, et je t'aiderai à travailler le Patronus. »

Kara hocha la tête.

« Ok. Mais à ce qu'on m'a dit tu te défends très bien en descente en piquée sur un Eclair de Feu. »

« J'avais une bonne motivation…et si j'avais pris le temps de réfléchir ça m'étonnerait grandement que j'aurais osé faire une chose pareille…j'aurais pu me crasher! »

« Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas eu le temps réfléchir. »

Ellina lui sourit gentiment et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Moi aussi. »

« Dallon est venu me voir ce matin, au nom de tous nos camarades de Serpentard. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vue, et il s'interroge grandement sur toi à présent. »

« Ah oui? »

Kara haussa les épaules.

« Il a été impressionné, je crois. Il pense avoir des dettes envers moi, et des devoirs aussi, de protection notamment. Comme si j'avais besoin d'être protégée! » Ellina haussa un sourcil explicite à cette remarque, et Kara leva les yeux au ciel: « Oui, bon, la plupart du temps. »

« Tu as des nouvelles…du reste? »

« Je crois que si tu me dis que tu ne diras à personne les secrets que je te révèlerai, je pourrais t'apprendre ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Très drôle. »

« Potter et les trois autres ont été mis en lieu sûr, jusqu'à après les fêtes, voire plus. Et la directrice va annoncer que le Quidditch est annulé pour cette année. »

« C'est vrai? Je suis désolée. »

« C'est pas grave. Mais j'aurais aimé pouvoir finir le match contre Gryffondor. Et bien sûr écraser ton équipe! Aïe! »

« Tu rêves! »

« Tu m'as frappée! »

« Tu le méritais! Quoi d'autre? »

« Au déjeuner elle va apprendre à tous que tous les élèves, dont les familles ont été prévenues par hiboux envoyés ce matin, partiront en vacance dès demain matin. »

« Quoi? Mais il reste une semaine de cours avant les vacances de noël! »

« Les familles auront besoin d'être rassurées après l'attaque d'hier, et les protections doivent être revues et renforcées. Et puis la plupart des professeurs sont des membres ou amis de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ça leur permettra de se concentrer davantage sur la guerre pendant trois semaines. »

« Oh. »

« On rentre à la maison demain, hauts les cœurs! »

« Mon père va être ravi, c'est sûr. J'imagine la tête qu'il va faire en voyant la première page de la Gazette aujourd'hui! » grimaça Ellina.

On frappa à la porte, et Ellina s'éloigna imperceptiblement de Kara. Le professeur Chourave entra avec un petit sourire.

« Vos amis vous cherchent, miss Scott. »

« Merci. » Elle tourna son attention vers Kara et lui fit un petit sourire. « On se voit plus tard? »

« Y'a intérêt, Poufsouffle. »

Ellina hocha la tête et suivit sa directrice de Maison, bien décidée à revoir Kara avant de devoir partir le lendemain matin.

**HHHHH**

Mais alors que la nuit tombait ce soir-là, Ellina savait que ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Tous les élèves, sans exception, avaient été consignés dans leurs quartiers dès 17 heure jusqu'au lendemain, et Ellina n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir Kara. Alors que la plupart de ses camarades s'extasiait de ce dîner pris dans la Salle Commune, la jeune fille s'exila dans son dortoir et sa tranquillité. Elle avait envoyé un courrier à son père dans l'après-midi pour l'informer de sa santé et lui demander quelque chose, mais malheureusement son idée venait d'avorter complètement puisqu'elle n'avait aucune façon de voir ou même de communiquer avec Kara.

Soupirant, Ellina se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Parfois, la vie était tout simplement injuste.

**HHHHH**

Avec un sourire satisfait, Kara prit un parchemin et une plume et se mit à écrire.

_« Hey. J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop. Ici la situation est très intéressante. J'ai mis Bulstrode à la porte du dortoir, Malefoy et Jenna s'isolent dans un coin (à mon avis, ils sortiront ensemble avant noël), et Dallon et Krane s'évertuent à surveiller Tyrnor et Zabini. Un véritable match de regards de tueurs! Les préfets ne savent plus où donner de la tête. L'ambiance doit être meilleur de ton côté. Après tout, les blaireaux ne peuvent pas être très dangereux! K. »_

Elle roula le parchemin et l'accrocha à la patte du majestueux hibou.

« Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, mon beau. Vole. »

Il s'envola par la fenêtre et Kara eut un petit sourire, s'empêchant de croiser les doigts. Elle ne put retenir sa petite exclamation de victoire lorsque dix minutes plus tard il revint, un parchemin à la patte. Elle le félicita, lui donna une friandise et s'empressa de dérouler la missive. En-dessous de son message, l'écriture d'Ellina formait quelques lignes.

_« Bonsoir. Ici, c'est calme, mais méfies-toi, les blaireaux ont des griffes. Je suis seule dans le dortoir également. La situation est nulle, tu ne trouves pas? Ce hibou est magnifique, il n'est pas à l'école, n'est-ce pas? C'est le tien? Ca m'ennuie qu'on n'ait pas pu se voir avant demain. Au fait, que vas-tu faire pour les fêtes? E. »_

Avec un sourire, Kara s'empressa d'écrire une réponse.

_« En effet, c'est l'un de mes hiboux. Mes parents en avait trois, plus celui-ci qui est le mien, j'en ai maintenant quatre. Tu as fait la connaissance d'Apollon, et les trois autres se nomment Héra, Zeus et Artémis. Apollon aime beaucoup les caresses, au passage. Moi aussi j'aurais grandement aimé qu'on puisse se parler avant demain. Je ne prendrai pas le Poudlard Express, au fait. Je rentre à la propriété, et j'y passerai certainement les fêtes. Rien de bien réjouissant. Augustus m'a prévenue que je devais faire une apparition à la soirée de noël du Ministère cependant. Les obligations mondaines, une horreur! Et toi? K. »_

_« Comment se fait-il que les sorciers aiment tellement la mythologie grecque? Je passe les fêtes à la maison avec mon père. Nous avons certainement du temps à rattraper. Si tu veux, tu es invitée. E. »_

Kara, choquée, dut lire la dernière ligne à maintes reprises. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une blague, car elle avait ensorcelé le parchemin de sorte que personne à part Ellina ne puisse le lire et écrire dessus.

L'invitation était sincère, et touchait d'autant plus Kara qu'elle savait qu'Ellina et son père appréciaient le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Et la Poufsouffle ne l'avait pas seulement invitée parce qu'elle savait que Kara serait seule durant ces trois semaines et durant noël, mais parce qu'elle voulait passer du temps avec elle…et ça, Kara devait bien dire que c'était largement réciproque. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de rester éloignée d'Ellina durant vingt et un jours! L'idée la révoltait! Et puis elles venaient juste de commencer à…eh bien, quelque chose, et Kara voulait à tous prix savoir ce qu'il se passait entre elles, elle voulait comprendre ses propres sentiments, et elle savait que cette séparation serait très loin de l'y aider.

Bien sûr, si jamais elle disait oui, ça poserait bien des problèmes. En premier lieu, pour ses responsabilités. Mais après tout elle gérait bien tout depuis Poudlard, pourquoi pas depuis chez les Scott? Leurs voisins allaient se demander ce qu'étaient tous ces hiboux, mais bon… Les Aurors n'allaient pas être contents, mais ça ne les regardait pas. Et puis qui se douterait que Kara Sallington se trouvait dans un petit quartier moldu, chez une Poufsouffle de surcroît? Absolument personne de censé ou d'insensé! Quant à la sécurité de ses courriers, elle serait la même qu'à Poudlard, et Kara savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait de ce côté-là. Et elle pouvait tout à fait transplaner de chez Ellina pour se rendre aux endroits où elle devait être. Augustus allait faire une syncope, mais elle était la patronne. Et puis au fond d'elle la perspective de passer noël seule dans l'immense manoir où était mort ses parents, le premier noël qu'elle passerait sans eux, lui serrait le cœur d'angoisse. Ce n'était définitivement vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Prenant sa décision, elle répondit.

_« Qui suis-je pour refuser une invitation d'Ellina Gwendolyn Scott? K. »_

_« Génial! Papa adore rencontrer des sorciers que je côtoie. Il ne connaît que Timrus et ses parents. Ca ne gênera pas que tu sois éloignée de chez toi pour trois semaines? E. »_

_« Non, je prendrai toutes les dispositions nécessaires et préviendrai toutes les bonnes personnes. Les noëls moldus sont bien pareils que les noëls sorciers? K. »_

_« Oui, bien sûr. En gros. Mais les invités n'ont pas le droit d'offrir des cadeaux aux hôtes. E. »_

_« Ca, tu viens de l'inventer. Et ça ne tient que si c'est réciproque. K. »_

_« Peut-être. Ok, pas d'échange de présents entre nous. Je suppose que tu ne prendras pas le train? E. »_

_« Je serai à la gare quand vous arriverez. Déguisée en moldue! K. »_

_« On dit s'habiller en moldue, maligne! Et j'ai hâte de voir ça! Je crois qu'Apollon commence à s'impatienter. Même les caresses ne suffisent plus à l'encourager. On se voit demain matin à Londres, alors? E. »_

_« Ok. A demain matin. Bonne nuit. Est-ce que c'est déplacé de t'écrire que j'aimerai pouvoir t'embrasser pour te dire bonne nuit? K. »_

_« En fait, j'y pensais moi-même. Il faudra qu'on parle de tout ça, tu sais. Quand on sera plus tranquilles chez moi. Bonne nuit. A demain. E. »_

Avec un sourire, Kara relut les mots assez de fois pour les connaître par cœur puis brûla le parchemin. On était jamais assez prudent, c'était presque sa devise.

Elle donna une nouvelle friandise à son hibou et le caressa affectueusement.

« Les vacances promettent d'être intéressantes, Apollon. »

Puis elle inspira lentement, se redressa et s'apprêta à descendre dans la Salle Commune. La fosse aux serpents.

Elle avait encore plusieurs humiliations à faire ressentir à Tyrnor et sa clique avant demain pour se venger de ce qui lui était arrivé la veille, même si peu de monde était au courant.

Un rappel bien placé du Coup Fillette de vendredi soir devrait être une excellente introduction…

**HHHHH**


	11. Héritages

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 11: Héritages**

Le voyage dans le Poudlard Express parut durer une éternité pour Ellina. Bien heureusement, ses amis l'occupèrent sans problème pendant un long moment. Timrus et Anna parlaient allégrement de leurs projets pour les fêtes. Hannah et Susan de leurs cousins (qu'elles avaient en commun, les Bones et Abbot ayant un lien par alliance) qui venaient de voir le jour. Ernie et Justin comparaient les traditions sorcières et moldues et leurs défauts et qualités. Terry, Mandy, Sally-Anne, Morag et Lavande étaient passés plusieurs fois discuter avec eux.

Ainsi, lorsque le train se stoppa dans la voie 9 ¾ de la garde King's Cross de Londres, Ellina n'était tout de même pas la première à bondir de l'engin et à sauter de joie…elle n'était pourtant pas très loin derrière.

Elle fit quelques pas, appréciant avec plaisir sa liberté de mouvement dans son jean bleu foncé, son haut blanc et sa veste noire. Les vêtements moldus étaient tout de même plus sympathiques que les robes sorcières pour certaines choses!

Elle prit sa valise et passa quelques minutes à dire au revoir à ses amis et à leur fêter de bons réveillons (des vœux accompagnés de souhaits de santé et de conseils de prudence). Puis elle traversa la barrière magique et se retrouva du côté moldu. Comme chaque fois, elle traversa le grand hall jusqu'au café, près de la sortie, où son père l'attendait, étant dans l'incapacité de se rendre sur le quai sorcier et ne souhaitant vraiment pas rester planter seul devant un pilier comme un idiot illuminé.

Avec anticipation, Ellina le chercha du regard, jusqu'à le voir assis à une table au bord de l'allée, lisant le journal, une tasse de café terminée poussée plus loin. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

« _Disparitions inexpliquées, attentats mystérieux, amnésies en série. Que se passe t-il donc au Royaume-Uni?_ » lut-elle à voix haute. Elle secoua la tête et garda le sourire malgré tout. « Papa, laissons un peu la guerre de côté, veux-tu? »

Il se leva rapidement et avec un large sourire la prit dans ses bras.

« Ellina! Génial. Vous êtes à l'heure, pour une fois. Ca va? »

« Bien sûr! Tu as l'air en forme! »

Il rit en tapotant son ventre légèrement proéminent.

« Je te remarquerais, jeune fille, que je n'ai pas grossi. Mais je n'ai pas maigri non plus. Tu es ravissante. »

« Merci. » fit-elle avec un doux sourire.

« Tout s'est bien passé à l'école? »

« Papa! »

« Hé, j'ai le droit de le demander, c'est dans le code parental. »

« Oui, tout s'est bien passé à l'école, mes résultats sont corrects, je n'ai pas eu de retenues, je ne me suis pas battue…enfin, pas physiquement, je suis sage comme une image. »

« Mais pas en sécurité! Ne crois-pas que je n'ai pas eu la Gazette parce que j'étais sur les routes! Le hibou m'a quand même trouvé. Étonnants, ces animaux. Je veux des explications. »

« Tu les auras. »

« Sans mensonge. »

« Promis. »

« Et sans omission. »

Ellina grimaça mais finit pas hocher la tête.

« Ok. »

De toute façon, elle ne pouvait le tromper, il la connaissait trop bien et puis elle tenait trop de lui.

« Maintenant, où est ton amie? »

« Oh, elle n'a pas pris le train, elle est peut-être déjà ici, je ne sais pas. »

« Elle est ici. » fit une voix derrière elle.

Ellina se retourna pour se retrouver en face de Kara. La jeune fille était certainement dans le coin depuis un moment. Sans le vouloir, la Poufsouffle fut soufflée par son apparence. L'autre jeune femme était habillée d'un pantalon noir et d'une veste mi-longue de la même couleur, ainsi que d'un haut vert forêt. Tous les vêtements étaient sans conteste de la meilleure qualité, des chaussures à la veste en passant par les fins gants noirs. Ses bijoux, discrets, devaient valoir une petite fortune.

« Salut. » dit Ellina. « Tu m'as mentie. »

Kara haussa un sourcil, mais la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux ne trompait pas.

« Ah oui? »

« Tu t'es déjà habillée en moldue. »

La Serpentard haussa les épaules.

« Mes parents et moi avons parfois fait du tourisme. Et mon père faisait des affaires avec quelques moldus. »

« Oh, papa, je te présente Kara Sallington. Kara, mon père, Martin Scott. »

Kara tourna son regard vers son père et hocha la tête poliment.

« Monsieur, enchantée. »

Avant même qu'Ellina puisse dire ou faire quoique ce soit d'autre, son père, un grand sourire au visage, avait pris Kara dans ses bras rapidement.

« Ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance, jeune fille! Et pas de monsieur, ça me rend vieux, Martin ou Marty ira très bien. »

Il lâcha la jeune femme et Ellina hésita entre être mortifiée, anxieuse ou morte de rire. Elle avait mentionné rapidement dans ses lettres que Kara était issue d'une famille aisée, et son père avait dû lire plusieurs articles dans la Gazette, mais Ellina ne savait s'il avait fait le rapprochement ou non. En tout cas, même si elle le cachait bien, Ellina remarqua la lueur surprise et incrédule dans les yeux de Kara. Était-ce à cause de l'attitude de son père? Peut-être de la familiarité avec laquelle il agissait…Kara était certainement vouvoyée par tous ceux qu'elle rencontrait et traitait certainement poliment tout le monde avec distance. Les manières joviales et sympathiques du bon-vivant moldu Martin Scott était probablement une nouveauté pour elle.

A sa décharge, elle ne montra rien.

« Oh, et tu me tutoies aussi. Sinon, autant m'envoyer à la retraite tout de suite! Et si tu es enchantée, alors je suis charmé! »

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kara, et elle hocha la tête.

« Merci, monsieur. Je veux dire, Martin. »

« Où sont tes bagages? »

« Dans ma poche. Je les ai miniaturisés. »

Martin secoua la tête.

« C'est vrai. Dès que Ellina s'en va pendant plusieurs mois, ces choses-là me sortent de la tête. Dis-donc, Li, tu aurais pu faire pareil. »

Ellina lui sourit avec un air gêné.

« Oups. J'y ai pas pensé. »

Martin prit ses affaires et s'approcha de Kara avant de soupirer dramatiquement d'un air conspirateur.

« Cette fille, elle me rendra fou. » fit-il. « En route, les filles. On a un long chemin à faire! Vous avez faim? »

Elles répondirent négativement et ils partirent en direction de la sortie puis du parking. Kara se rapprocha d'Ellina.

« Dis, comment on retourne en Ecosse? »

« Oh. En voiture. »

« Vraiment? Mais ça va prendre des heures! »

« Je préfère ça aux voyages magiques. C'est amusant et mon père et moi adorons ça. Ça nous permet de discuter avant d'arriver à la maison. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites dans une voiture pendant des heures? Ces machines sont grandes comme des chaudrons de première année! »

« Eh bien, mon père conduit, d'une. Pour le reste, on discute, on mange des friandises moldues et sorcières, et on chante. »

« Vous chantez? »

« Ouais, c'est l'occasion pour moi d'écouter la radio et d'apprendre les dernières modes et dernières sorties musicales. »

« La radio? C'est cette machine moldue qui chante, n'est-ce pas? »

Avec un sourire, Ellina avança plus rapidement.

« Viens. Je sens que ce voyage va être étonnant! »

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Ils arrivèrent à Glasgow tard dans la nuit. Kara descendit de voiture et observa les alentours avec curiosité. Le quartier était assez large, bordé d'immeubles et de petits pavillons. La zone était industrielle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les couleurs fades et désunies parlaient d'un long passé et d'une gloire depuis longtemps évanouie. Quelques lampes ne marchaient pas. Et malgré tout, l'endroit avant sans conteste un charme.

Martin et Ellina avancèrent vers une petite maison coincée entre deux pavillons. Très étroite, elle ne payait pas de mine. Le petit portail de bois qu'ils passèrent pour accéder à la porte d'entrée était usé et tordu. Ils entrèrent et arrivèrent directement dans un petit salon, détenant une télé, un canapé, une table basse et deux bibliothèques ainsi qu'une commode. Dans un coin près de la télé un sapin était fièrement décoré de boules et guirlandes colorées, tout comme la rampe d'escalier. Sur la droite il y avait une petite cuisine, sur la gauche l'escalier et dans le fond une porte vitrée coulissante permettant l'accès au petit jardin arrière. L'étage comportait une salle d'eau et deux chambres.

Martin leur souhaita bonne nuit et déposa un baiser sur le front d'Ellina. Ce geste perturba Kara. Jamais ses parents n'avaient fait cela, du moins plus depuis qu'elle avait passé ses cinq ans. Elle se souvint de l'étreinte chaleureuse du père de son amie plus tôt, et de sa propre stupéfaction et gêne. Les gens ne la touchaient que rarement en réalité, les contacts étant souvent réservés à des amis ou des connaissances, et la plupart du temps évités en ce qui concerne les personnalités ou gens importants, comme Kara. Mais Martin était si naturel, si franc et sincère…même si Ellina était bien plus réservée et méfiante que lui, il y avait quelque chose dans la gentillesse et dans la douceur de cet homme qui lui rappelait sans conteste la jeune fille.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Ellina. Elle était vraiment petite comparée à celle de Kara. Décorée dans des tons chaleureux, elle comportait un petit bureau, une bibliothèque, une armoire et un lit, ainsi qu'un matelas, certainement installé par Martin en prévision de sa présence. Sur un panneau prévu à cet intention, des photos étaient épinglés, certaines moldues de Martin, Ellina et parfois Baldwin, d'autres sorcières des amis d'Ellina. Au-dessus du lit, un drapeau et un grand écusson à l'effigie et aux couleurs de Poufsouffle trônaient fièrement. C'était les deux items remis à chaque première année dès sa première soirée dans sa Maison de Poudlard. A côté étaient également pendues une écharpe jaune et noire décorée par un blaireau sur un balai de course et une photo agrandie des six septième année actuels de Poufsouffle.

Kara grimaça.

« Je peux redécorer ton mur aux couleurs de Serpentard? »

Avec un petit rire, Ellina secoua la tête.

« Hors de question! Quelle horreur! Tu prends le lit, je prend le matelas. Pas de discussion, je peux dormir n'importe où. »

Une fois qu'elles eurent agrandi leurs affaires dans l'intention de les ranger le lendemain et qu'elles se furent changées, elles se couchèrent. Kara retira une peluche de sur le couvre-lit avec un air interrogateur. Ellina sourit en lui prenant le blaireau en peluche.

« C'est Pouffy. Un cadeau de mon père, quand je suis rentrée après le tout premier trimestre à Poudlard. »

Kara hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit, alors qu'Ellina éteignait la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Avec amusement, elle se rendit compte que la Poufsouffle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Tout en observant l'autre jeune femme dormir dans la pénombre, Kara se remémora le voyage. Elle n'avait pas dit grand chose et avait observé Martin conduire et les interactions entre sa fille et lui. Elle avait rarement vu Ellina aussi détendue et ouverte - sauf lors de quelques moments dans la Serre Interdite. Il était simple de voir le lien fort et puissant qui unissait les deux Scott, leur amour et leur complicité.

Ellina avait introduit Kara à toutes ses friandises préférées, et la Serpentard avait dû avouer que côté douceurs sucrées et chocolatées, les sorciers n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de la diversité moldue - ainsi que de la qualité, d'ailleurs. La musique moldue n'était pas mal non plus…si on évitait certains styles. Culturellement, Kara en savait beaucoup sur les moldus grâce à son éducation, autant en littérature, en art, en histoire qu'en musique. Le rap n'était pas du tout au goût de Kara, mais au contraire d'Ellina elle appréciait la musique classique.

Le voyage avait été amusant et rafraîchissant. Ça lui avait permis de se vider la tête, et Kara avait compris pourquoi Ellina tenait tant à ces quelques heures de route. Le plus délicat avait été l'explication de la journée de samedi à Martin. Kara avait bien cru qu'il allait piler au beau milieu de l'autoroute lorsqu'il avait entendu ce qu'avait fait Ellina et ce qu'elle avait dit à ses professeurs…et encore Kara se doutait que la Poufsouffle avait quelque peu modifié et réduit son récit! Mais Martin avait fini par se calmer, principalement du fait qu'Ellina avait fait cela pour aider Kara et lui sauver la vie.

Au final, Kara était tout de même pressée de voir ce que ces vacances allaient donner. Elle observa Ellina dormir, se sentant rassurée par sa présence, bercée par sa respiration régulière. Et elle s'endormit à son tour.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

« Debout! Allez, les filles, il est assez tard! »

Kara ouvrit les yeux, tout de suite éveillée. Elle vit Ellina bouger légèrement et grogner.

« C'est pas vrai. » marmonna la Poufsouffle. « Il est pire qu'Hannah. »

Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et ne bougea plus. Kara eut un petit rire. Elle se leva et mit un léger coup de pied au matelas.

« Debout, Scott! Il fait beau, il est dix heure et il est largement temps de profiter de ces vacances. »

La seule réponse que reçut Kara fut un autre grognement. La préfète sourit et alla dans la salle de bain.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elles étaient toutes deux dans l'étroite cuisine. Martin avait préparé le petit déjeuner pour elles et lisait le journal. Observant autour d'elle avec une certaine curiosité, Kara s'attabla après avoir salué son hôte.

« Sers-toi. » offrit Ellina, semblant bien plus éveillée à présent qu'elle avait pris sa douche.

« Merci. »

Martin plia son journal et sourit:

« Oh, Kara, à mon avis, nos invités surprises sont pour toi. »

Kara tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour voir juste à l'extérieur une chouette et deux hiboux.

« Oh. » fit-elle. Elle leur ouvrit et ils vinrent se poser royalement sur le comptoir près de la table. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant les parchemins et enveloppes qu'ils transportaient.

Alors qu'elle les libérait de leurs fardeaux, Martin les observa avec des yeux brillant d'amusement et de joie.

« J'adore ces animaux. Eh bien, Kara, certaines personnes semblent très pressées de te parler. »

Caressant les messagers en leur offrant un peu de nourriture, la jeune femme haussa les épaules.

« Oh non. C'est tous les jours comme ça. »

« Ah oui? » s'étonna Ellina. « Je n'ai pas remarqué à Poudlard. »

« C'est parce que seul Apollon accède à la Grande Salle. C'est par lui que je communique avec Augustus et mes amis. Ces trois compères sont spécialistes des affaires, dirons-nous. Et mon courrier transite par la directrice et le professeur Criton pour davantage de sécurité. »

« Je vois. Qui est qui, alors? »

Kara pointa vers la chouette aux plumes brunes et à l'air endormi.

« Cette dame-là, c'est Héra. Elle appartenait à ma mère, et elle est très âgée. Le hibou au plumage très sombre c'est Zeus. Et crois-moi il est aussi revêche qu'il en a l'air. A part mon père il n'a jamais supporté que moi. Et cette dernière qui a le même plumage clair qu'Apollon est Artémis, sa sœur. Elle est très calme, comparée aux autres. »

Elle feuilleta le courrier. Trois étaient des invitations, deux pour des premières, une pour un gala de charité privé. Augustus faisait toujours le tri et ne lui faisait passer que celles qui pourraient l'intéresser. Il y avait une lettre de confirmation du ministère des Arts et de la Culture, une missive d'un de ses partenaires commerciaux, un court message codé de la part de son indic au sein du Département des Mystères, et une lettre de Jenna lui informant que Malefoy passait les fêtes chez elle - au plus grand damne de son grand-père apparemment.

Après avoir immédiatement jeté deux autres missives concernant des choses qui ne l'intéressaient guère, elle ouvrit en revanche tout de suite l'enveloppe portant le sceau de la Galerie Internationale et en lut rapidement les quelques lignes.

« La vieille goule! L'espèce de vieille raclure de chaudron! » souffla t-elle, de colère et de choc.

Ellina, surprise, leva la tête vers elle, alors que son père étouffait son rire.

« Je ne me ferai jamais à vos insultes! » dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda sa fille.

Kara chiffonna la missive et l'enflamma d'un coup de baguette magique. Une seconde plus tard la lettre n'était qu'un tas de cendres qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître d'un nouveau mouvement sec.

« Cette vieille raclure de Reina Flint refait des siennes! T'y crois, ça? Après le scandale de l'année passée, tu pourrais croire qu'elle se tiendrait tranquille! Mais non, il a fallu que le Comité la maintienne à son poste et voilà qu'elle se prend de nouveau pour la grande manitou de la GSI ! »

Ellina cligna des yeux.

« Euh…tu as conscience que je ne comprend pas un mot de ce qui sort de ta bouche en ce moment, Sallington? »

« Hein? Oh. Reina Flint, ça ne te dit rien? »

« Ca me rappelle ce crétin de Marcus Flint. Bon débarras, d'ailleurs. Un vrai représentant des Serpentard celui-là. » Une seconde plus tard, elle ajouta hâtivement. « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« Je passe. Pour cette fois. » prévint Kara. « Reina est sa grande-tante. Les Flint sont une grande famille de sorciers, pas au point de devenir aussi fanatiques que les Malefoy ou les Black, mais assez conservateurs et racistes tout de même. Depuis plus de vingt ans, elle est la responsable de la gestion de la GSI au Royaume-Uni. Un scandale a éclaté l'année passée. Une pièce d'une grande valeur a été volée par les Mangemorts, et bien sûr elle en était responsable. Je suis prête à parier qu'elle a aidé, cette sale - »

« Et c'est quoi, la GSI? »

Kara marqua une pause. Puis elle fronça les sourcils.

« Nom d'un dragon, personne ne vous apprend rien quand vous arrivez à Poudlard ou quoi? »

« Je sais que la progéniture des moldus n'est pas votre fort chez les Serpentard, puisqu'on ne peut y être admis si nos deux parents sont dépourvus de pouvoirs magiques, mais je te signale que nous n'avons pas des cours de rattrapage intensif sur votre culture. »

« La GSI est la Galerie Sorcière Internationale. La plus grande organisation artistique sorcière, qui recouvre le monde entier et dont le siège est à Genève. Elle organise mondialement la gestion des œuvres d'arts et des pièces du patrimoine, gère des expositions, souvent pour des évènements de charité et des manifestations mondiales. Elle organise et gère également le voyage des œuvres d'un pays à l'autre pour une quelconque expo ou étude, et est responsable de la gestion des pièces prêtées ou confiées par des particuliers. La vieille Flint est responsable et directrice de la branche du Royaume-Uni. »

« Ok. Et pourquoi ce courrier t'a mise dans un état pareil? »

« Parce que cette saleté de goule souhaite que je lui confie certaines pièces inestimables, voilà pourquoi! »

« Oh. Tu as des œuvres? »

« Quelques unes. Un des mes ancêtres étaient un artiste important, un des plus grands noms de l'histoire de l'art sorcier. Et deux ou trois aïeuls étaient des collectionneurs. Au fil du temps ma famille a perdu, vendu ou offert quelques unes des pièces mais j'en ai toujours à la propriété et dans des coffres à Gringotts, les autres sont dans des galeries à travers le monde. »

« Et tu ne veux pas qu'elles soient exposées, les œuvres que tu gardes. »

« Elle m'a donnée une liste très précise. Je n'ai rien contre les expositions, mais il est hors de question que je prête ces œuvres à une lèche-botte de Mangemorts, surtout si je risque de ne plus jamais les revoir! Sans compter qu'au moins un item ne…jamais il n'a été exposé depuis deux siècles, et il y a une excellente raison à cela. Et tant que la guerre ne sera pas terminée il est hors de question que je l'expose au vol. »

Ellina fronça les sourcils, alors que Martin écoutait avec intérêt.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Tu refuses et voilà. »

Kara eut un sourire.

« Tu m'étonneras toujours, Poufsouffle. Si tout était aussi simple… Tu peux être certaine que mon refus sera rendu public, et en ce moment je ne peux pas me permettre d'associer mon nom au moindre risque de scandale. Et il existe un décret qui peut très bien m'obliger à accepter de mettre à disposition certaines de ces œuvres, car elles font partie de l'histoire sorcière, même si elles appartiennent aux Sallington. »

« Ah. Je suppose que la politique et le droit, ce n'est vraiment pas mon fort. »

« C'est mieux pour toi, crois-moi. »

Martin intervint.

« Tu n'as qu'à accepter de prêter les pièces qui présentent le moins de risque pour toi. Ainsi, tu peux refuser de leur prêter cette œuvre que tu veux protéger. Ils ne pourront te reprocher quoi que ce soit. »

Kara y réfléchit.

« C'est une idée. »

« Et puis à ce que j'ai compris, tu es un personnage important dans la société sorcière, donc tu devrais parvenir à les faire plier, non? »

« Au moins ça me fera gagner du temps. Flint a des appuis. Et si elle met en œuvre une demande de Mangemorts, elle trouvera le moyen de m'obliger à prêter l'ensemble de la liste, ou du moins ce qu'ils veulent précisément. Malheureusement, les Collabos sont implantés au cœur du Ministère et dans toutes les grandes entreprises. Ils trouveront un moyen de…de… »

Soudainement, quelque chose venait de frapper Kara. Ellina l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Quoi? »

Kara prit la liste qu'il y avait eu avec la lettre et scanna rapidement les onze pièces demandées. Elle se sentit pâlir. De rage, ses doigts se crispèrent sur le papier.

« Kara? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« La Dague du Mirage. » répondit finalement la Serpentard d'une voix blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Une dague forgée par un géant en 1869 en France, offerte à Arthurus Sallington après qu'il eût sauvé le fils de ce géant de trois mauvais sorciers lors de la Seconde Guerre des Peuples. Il rentra en Ecosse avec cette dague à la ceinture et c'est avec cette dague qu'il salua toute l'assemblée lorsqu'on lui remit l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour services rendus lors de la guerre. La Dague du Mirage est très connue, car tant qu'Arthurus fut vivant ses propriétés magiques le protégèrent de tout mal et lui donnèrent le don de se cacher derrière une illusion, le rendant invisible aux yeux du monde. La légende veut que la dague ait toujours ce pouvoir. Certains disent qu'elle ne protège que les descendants d'Arthurus et que c'est pour cela que les Sallington la garde si précieusement. D'autres disent que son pouvoir appartiendrait à quiconque la posséderait. »

« Et alors? »

« Alors… » Kara leva le regard d'Ellina. « A la mort de son père, lorsque mon grand-père, Polimor, hérita de tout, il publia un inventaire et déclara la Dague comme ayant été perdue depuis les Trois Catastrophes de 1933. Personne, absolument personne, mis à part les membres de ma famille, c'est à dire aujourd'hui moi-même et mon cousin, ne sait que la Dague du Mirage est en réalité toujours en notre possession, et même exposée dans la grande chambre de l'aile ouest, cette même chambre qui a vu naître tous les Sallington de la lignée principale depuis huit générations…à l'exception de l'arrière grande-tante Dalhia, mais ça c'est une longue histoire. »

Les yeux d'Ellina brillèrent de compréhension.

« Alors comment Reina Flint peut-elle savoir que tu es toujours en possession de cette dague? Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a vue lorsqu'il est allé chez toi? »

Kara secoua la tête.

« Impossible. Nous ne recevions que très peu de monde, et lors des repas et réceptions, les invités ne pouvaient qu'évoluer au rez-de-chaussée, c'est bien assez vaste. Depuis le début de la dernière guerre contre les Mangemorts, aucun étranger n'a posé les pieds à la Propriété Sallington. Aujourd'hui, les sorts la protégeant ont été renforcés par les meilleurs Aurors et Enchanteurs qu'il existe sur cette planète et par un sort très ancien et puissant elle a été protégé d'une bénédiction qui empêche quiconque, même quelqu'un y étant déjà venu des dizaines de fois, de la trouver. Crois-moi, personne n'a pu y pénétrer. Plus depuis…octobre. »

« Tu veux dire que…Flint est… »

« Une Mangemort? Non. Trop peureuse pour ça. Mais à la botte des Mangemorts, c'est un fait. J'ignore comment le Comité peut la garder ainsi à ce poste de responsabilité. Les œuvres sorcières sont bien souvent empruntes de magie, et certaines pièces qui transitent par Flint sont porteuses de puissants sorts, de grands secrets ou d'effroyables malédictions. En tout cas, ceux qui lui ont suggérée cette liste ou l'un d'eux était à la Propriété en octobre. Crois-moi, ils ont largement eu le temps de fouiller le manoir de fond en comble surtout une fois qu'il n'y avait plus que des cadavres, des fantômes et des tableaux pour les en empêcher. »

Ellina lui posa une main sur le bras avec tristesse et sympathie.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pris simplement la dague ce soir-là dans ce cas? »

« Ce n'est pas la dague qu'ils veulent. »

« Mais elle a des pouvoirs? »

« Non. Ce n'est qu'une légende. Son enchantement a disparu à la mort d'Arthurus. Ce n'est qu'une antique et magnifique dague ayant surtout une valeur historique et sentimentale pour la famille. Crois-moi. A mon avis, ça a été une erreur grossière d'un Mangemort trop crétin. C'est un autre item de cette liste qu'ils veulent. »

« Une erreur…ou un avertissement? »

« Comment ça? »

« Nous avons un allié, n'oublie pas. »

« Tu crois que notre espion a pu être mêlé à cela? »

« Vous tirer d'affaire, c'est bien ce que vous ne cessez de faire, tous les deux, non? »

Kara hocha la tête et contempla la liste. Se pouvait-il que Rogue ait réussi à inclure la Dague du Mirage dans la liste pour l'avertir de ne surtout pas exposer ces pièces?

« En tout cas, » dit-elle. « le jour où j'en aurais l'occasion, je ne me gênerai sûrement pas pour faire virer Flint. En attendant, il va falloir que je fasse encore semblant d'être aimable et polie. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aimerai bien voir ça. »

Kara la fusilla du regard.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Trois jours plus tard, Kara était nettement plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis au moins un an.

La neige ne cessait de tomber, et Ellina semblait adorer cela. Kara ne revenait toujours pas de la différence entre l'élève discrète de Poudlard et la jeune femme assurée qu'elle était ici. Tout lui était naturel dans le monde moldu, et elle s'amusait des questions de Kara sur les appareils, le vocabulaire et les coutumes. Il était clair qu'elle aimait que les rôles soient inversés ainsi, pour changer.

Martin était un homme charmant, gentil, espiègle et attentionné envers sa fille. Mais Kara avait vu ici et là des aperçus du père déterminé et fort de caractère qu'il pouvait être. Toujours jovial, il avait le don de profiter un maximum de la présence d'Ellina à la maison tout en laissant aux filles l'espace et le temps dont elles avaient besoin pour être seules.

Kara passait la première heure de la journée à répondre à ses courriers et à réfléchir à ses affaires, ce qui laissait du temps aux Scott pour se retrouver entre eux. Lorsque Martin avait compris la réelle étendue de la richesse et du statut de Kara, il en avait ri. C'était si loin de toutes les réactions dont la jeune femme avait l'habitude qu'elle n'avait pas tout de suite su comment réagir, avant de décider que Martin Scott était l'homme le plus fabuleux qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Ellina avait semblé exaspérée, mais elle avait fini par laisser tomber.

La familiarité avec laquelle ils interagissaient tous les deux mettait parfois Kara presque mal à l'aise. Les étreintes et les contacts avaient été pratiquement non existants entre ses parents et elle. Et les douces paroles aussi. Elle ne voulait se l'avouer, mais elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était jalouse, triste, amère ou autre chose. Et puis trop de sombres souvenirs étaient liés à ce sujet.

Plus Kara passait du temps avec Ellina ainsi, en dehors des restrictions de l'école, du monde sorcier ou même de leurs amis, plus elle trouvait cette fille extraordinaire. Les devoirs, les jeux, les promenades, même la neige, la magie ou la lecture prenaient une toute autre dimension en sa compagnie.

Même si Kara était foncièrement indépendante depuis un très jeune âge, et trop fière, assurée et bornée pour demander une quelconque aide, elle aurait vraiment aimé que sa mère soit là pour qu'elle puisse lui parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Qu'elle puisse lui raconter toutes ces émotions envahissantes qui l'habitaient quand Ellina G. Scott était près d'elle, lui décrire comment était cette fille, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle la trouvait spéciale, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle aimait l'embrasser, la prendre dans ses bras, la sentir près d'elle. Et surtout que sa mère lui donne des conseils et lui donne des réponses à ses questions, fasse que toute cette situation devienne plus limpide.

Mais sa mère était morte, et elle ne la reverrai jamais, ne lui parlerait jamais. Ne lui présenterait jamais Ellina. N'aurait jamais cette conversation avec elle ou des conseils à lui donner. Ne l'aiderait jamais. Et ça, Kara n'y pouvait rien. Et à part ses parents, elle n'avait jamais eu personne à qui se confier. Sa plus proche amie était Jenna, et elle ne pouvait parler de cela avec elle. Augustus était son Conseiller, il ne serait pas très correct d'avoir cette conversation avec le vieil homme, et Kara ne pouvait imaginer scénario plus comique!

Au final, la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait en parler était Ellina elle-même. Et vice-versa, à ce qu'il avait semblé. Leur conversation avait mené à plusieurs conclusions. La première, définitivement aucune des deux ne voulait cesser ce qu'il se passait. La seconde, c'était qu'elles étaient de toute évidence plus que des amies. La dernière, c'était qu'elles étaient vraisemblablement homosexuelles. Dans la finalité des choses, ni Kara ni Ellina n'était réellement choquée. Peut-être qu'elles s'en étaient doutées, sans même s'en rendre compte. Comme une connaissance qui avait toujours été là, sous la surface, sans se manifester réellement. Par ce qu'elles vivaient toutes les deux en ces temps de guerre, leur homosexualité n'était franchement pas ce qui les effrayait le plus.

Ellina avait néanmoins été anxieuse de savoir quelle était la position sorcière par rapport à la communauté gay. Kara avait bien été obligée de lui dire que d'après ce qu'elle savait, elle n'était pas différente de la situation moldue. Après tout, les minorités étaient toujours en difficulté peu importe le contexte. Certains sorciers s'en moquaient, d'autres l'acceptaient totalement, d'autres la rejetaient. Bien sûr, les adeptes de l'idéologie de pureté du sang pensait que les gays ne valaient pas mieux que les sang-de-bourbe ou autres êtres qu'ils considéraient inférieurs. Le ministère avait fait passer des lois à l'encontre de toute agression envers les sorciers homosexuels, des lois sévères et très appliquées. Et la législation du mariage sorcier avait toujours été très lâche. Il était reconnu depuis un demi-siècle que les mariages pouvaient très bien se faire entre par exemple un géant et une humaine, donc les homosexuels ne rencontraient aucun problème eux aussi, même si ces évènements restaient isolés et discrets.

Kara et Ellina s'étaient tout de suite mises d'accord pour garder leur relation secrète pour des raisons évidentes. D'ailleurs, leur amitié pour le moment était mieux passée sous silence.

Au final, les vacances commençaient le mieux du monde!

Deux jours plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes se baladaient dans la rue, profitant du timide soleil. Elles rencontrèrent un jeune homme blond qui vint immédiatement à leur rencontre.

« Ellina Scott! » s'écria t-il en s'arrêtant devant elle. « Mais où avais-tu encore disparu, toi? Comment vas-tu? »

Avec un grand sourire, la Poufsouffle hocha la tête.

« Bien. Et toi, Benny? »

« Super! »

« Benny Kars, je te présente Kara. Kara, Benny. Kara est une camarade de classe. »

« Vraiment? Tu vas aussi à ce mystérieux internat sélectif? »

« Oh, pas si sélectif, si on en juge par certains idiots. » répondit Kara.

« Ca c'est comme dans toutes les écoles. Vous verriez les crétins qu'il y a dans ma classe, vous n'en reviendriez pas! »

« Quoi de neuf dans le coin? »

« Rien de bien génial. Sarah Komac sortait avec Terrence Polson, mais ils ont rompu. Mon petit frère a sa première petite amie. Il la couvre de cadeaux. Je suis toujours avec Elise. Le vieux Horace est mort, le bougre. Et cette vieille folle de Lucinda est toujours en vie. »

« Tes parents vont bien? »

« Mouais. Toujours en forme en tout cas. La frangine va se marier, au fait. »

« Enfin? »

« Enfin. Je vais être tonton bientôt. Cool, hein? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu es diplômée quand, de ton école? »

« En fin d'année. »

« Et après, tu vas faire quoi? »

« Je…ne sais pas. Disons qu'il y a des…complications. C'est compliqué. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Comme d'hab avec toi, Ellie. »

« Je m'appelle _Ellina_! »

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent.

« Désolé, Li. J'ai pas fait gaffe. Faut que j'y aille, je dois aller à l'épicerie. Ravi de t'avoir rencontrée, Kara. Ellina, n'oublie pas de dire au revoir, cette fois. Bye! »

Kara observa curieusement Ellina mais ne dit rien. Après une bataille de boules de neige (que Kara gagna en utilisant la magie discrètement), elles décidèrent de rentrer boire un chocolat chaud. Elles pénétrèrent dans la cuisine une fois changées en se disputant toujours pour savoir qui avait gagné. Ellina soutenait que l'utilisation de la magie avait été de la tricherie Serpentard caractérisée, ce que Kara, bien entendu, démentait.

Lorsqu'elles se furent calmées, un silence confortable s'installa. Finalement Kara parla doucement.

« C'est quoi le problème avec le surnom Ellie? »

Ellina se tendit et ne leva pas les yeux de sa tasse.

« Je ne l'aime pas, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de mentir. Tu n'as qu'à dire que tu ne veux pas en parler, tu sais. »

La Poufsouffle leva les yeux vers elle et Kara la laissa sonder son regard. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'Ellina parla de nouveau d'une voix douce.

« Ca me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs. »

Kara hocha la tête, et hésita brièvement à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis des semaines.

« Où elle est, ta mère? »

Kara vit nettement le voile recouvrir les yeux émeraude d'Ellina, et elle s'en voulut d'être responsable de cette douleur qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Puisqu'elle ne répondait pas, la Serpentard continua, baissant les yeux sur son chocolat qu'elle remua lentement, trouvant du réconfort dans ce petit geste.

« J'ai remarqué qu'aucune des photos ici ne la comporte. Et vous ne l'évoquez jamais…mais ce n'est pas correct de demander cela, alors… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle sentit la main d'Ellina sur la sienne, et elle laissa la jeune fille la lui serrer gentiment. Ellina secoua la tête.

« Ne t'en fait pas. » dit-elle doucement, d'une voix basse et douce. « Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, ça n'a pas d'importance ce qui est correct ou non. Il y a bien assez de barrières autour de nous sans qu'on en érige de nous-mêmes entre nous. Ma…mère, tu l'as déjà vue. »

« Sur la photo que tu tenais lorsque je suis arrivée pour une de nos séances sur le devoir pour Criton. »

« Oui. Elle est partie. Elle s'appelait- ou s'appelle, je ne sais même pas, Sabrina. Je ne suis pas certaine de savoir exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon père, comme tu le sais, est anglais. Sabrina était écossaise. Ils se sont rencontrés à l'université à Londres. D'après mon père, ils sont tout de suite tombés amoureux. Quelques années plus tard ils se sont mariés, puis ils m'ont eue. Et les…incidents dus à ma magie ont commencé à arriver. Ma mère n'a pas supporté avoir un enfant anormal. Ils se sont disputés. Un matin quand j'avais sept ans je me suis levée. Mon père était dans la cuisine entrain de faire le petit-déjeuner, le plus grand que je n'avais jamais vu. Il n'a pas eu besoin de me dire pourquoi il semblait si furieux. Je savais que je n'avais plus de mère. Elle était partie dans la nuit. Je ne l'ai jamais revue, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler de nouveau, et c'est parfaitement bien ainsi. »

« Je suis désolée. » lui dit doucement Kara. Elle serra doucement la main d'Ellina dans la sienne.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. C'était il y a longtemps, et depuis j'ai appris que je ne suis pas si anormale que ça. Malgré toute la colère que je ressens pour elle, toute l'amertume et la rancœur, je ne parviens plus à en être blessée. Cette guerre m'a apprise qu'il y a des choses plus importantes contre lesquelles se concentrer. Le passé est inutile aujourd'hui, mais l'avenir est important. »

« Elle t'appelait Ellie, n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Tu sais, Ellie est un joli surnom. Peut-être qu'il est temps de laisser les souvenirs s'y rattachant dans ton passé, comme le reste. »

Le regard d'Ellina se posa sur leurs mains liées, et elle leva soudainement des yeux troubles vers Kara.

« Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas? » demanda t-elle d'une voix presque tremblante et murmurée.

Kara serra plus fortement sa main et laissa son expression lui montrer ses convictions.

« Non. Ça n'est pas du tout dans mes projets…Ellie. »

Ellina lui fit un petit sourire.

Au fond d'elle, Kara se demanda avec colère comment on pouvait vouloir abandonner quelqu'un d'aussi admirable qu'Ellina. Si elle mettait un jour la main sur cette Sabrina…

Enfin, comme l'avait dit la Poufsouffle, elle avait d'autre chose plus importante sur lesquelles se concentrer.

L'une d'elle était assise juste en face d'elle.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Le noël fut merveilleux. Et très différent des noëls dignes et posés dont Kara avait l'habitude. Ce fut chaleureux, plein de rires et de blagues, spontané et naturel, et vraiment…chaotique.

Ellina offrit à son père diverses choses venant du monde sorcier qu'un moldu pouvait néanmoins utiliser. Martin n'avait pas non plus lésiné sur les cadeaux. Il offrit même une console de jeux vidéos à Kara, qui avait été fascinée par celle d'Ellina. Comme elles se l'étaient promis, les deux jeunes femmes ne s'offrirent rien. Elles savaient toutes les deux que leur temps passé ensemble était déjà un merveilleux présent. En revanche, Kara n'avait absolument rien promis concernant Martin. Elle savait que sa vieille Ford datant de 1985 ne valait plus rien et lui coûtait une fortune en réparations, mais qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de s'en offrir une autre. Autant dire que Kara eut bien du mal à lui faire accepter la toute nouvelle Mercedes noire quatre portes flambante neuve qu'elle avait dissimulée sous un sort dans son garage. Elle dût mettre dans la balance l'hospitalité des Scott et surtout sa propre richesse (ce qu'elle détesta faire, mais aux grands maux les grands remèdes, comme disaient les moldus). Après tout, qu'était cette petite dépense pour elle!

La réception officielle de noël donnée par le ministère, en revanche, avait été d'un ennui… Kara avait passé son temps à faire la conversation aux officiels, elle avait dû échanger quelques mots avec le ministre, avait croisé quelques personnes détestées (dont deux Mangemorts), quelques amis et associés de ses parents, avait dû supporter les détestables phrases sur les défunts Sallington, et avait dû plus que tout se retenir de sortir sa baguette et de lancer quelques bons sorts à Zabini père, Flint et quelques autres horribles dégénérés de la soit disante aristocratie. Qu'elle avait horreur de ces hypocrites activités mondaines! Et pourtant, elle-même devait reconnaître qu'elle avait un certain talent pour tout cela. La seule joie de la soirée avait été la réaction d'Ellina face à son apparence. Kara n'avait vraiment pas eu besoin d'attendre ses compliments et son baiser pour savoir que sa tenue sorcière lui plaisait! Elle avait oublié que la Poufsouffle ne l'avait jamais vue qu'en uniforme et en vêtements moldus!

La semaine qui suivit fut encore meilleure que la première. Jusqu'à ce qu'une nuit Kara soit réveillée par un cauchemar sur la mort de ses parents. Elle se leva sans un bruit et alla dans la cuisine, avant de s'asseoir avec un verre d'eau. L'absence d'elfe de maison lui paraissait toujours étrange. Elle trouvait la maison, malgré sa petite taille, vraiment très vide sans une de ces gentilles et parfois très ennuyeuses créatures. Et puis l'atmosphère lui paraissait si figée, avec toutes ces photos et ces tableaux immobiles, ces objets inanimés, cette absence de tout bruit…pour la première fois, elle ressentait le mal du pays.

Elle fut stupéfaite de voir Martin arriver et s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Tu ne dors pas? Il est trois heure du matin. »

Vraiment très peu habituée à des questions, et encore davantage à des questions au milieu de la nuit, Kara mit un temps avant de répondre.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. »

« Ellina faisait des cauchemars. La première fois qu'elle est rentrée de Poudlard. Elle ne voulait plus y retourner. C'était trop différent, trop brusque, trop rapide. Elle passait des nuits entières à tourner en rond. Je ne l'avais jamais vue comme ça, et honnêtement, j'aurais préféré la garder ici. Mais je l'ai calmée, et on a longuement discuté, on est allé plusieurs fois se balader à Londres au Chemin de Traverse, et j'ai invité Timrus ici. Je savais que la place d'Ellina était à l'école de Sorcellerie, et non ici. Elle n'appartient pas à notre côté des choses, et ça aurait été égoïste de ma part de ne pas lui botter les fesses pour qu'elle se reprenne. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle se serait sentie toute sa vie isolée, décalée, étrangère. Aujourd'hui elle est heureuse d'aller à Poudlard et d'y retrouver ses amis. Elle dit sans arrêt que c'est l'endroit le plus magique au monde et qu'il ne cessera jamais de la surprendre…la preuve, il y a quelques mois elle jurait que les Serpentard étaient un regroupement de timbrés pédants et psychotiques et te voilà aujourd'hui sous notre toit. Et tu n'as rien de pédant ou psychotique, ni de timbré. »

« Merci…je crois. »

« Parfois Kara, ce n'est pas une question d'appartenir à un monde ou un autre, à un groupe ou à un autre. Ellina, je l'espère en tout cas, aura toujours ses racines dans le monde moldu et s'y sentira toujours comme chez elle. Pourtant, elle vivra dans le monde magique, y travaillera et construira son avenir. Par ma fille je suis lié à votre monde et je connais plusieurs sorciers, certains sont devenus des amis. »

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire? »

« Tu peux être née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et avoir été éduquée comme une Lady, être devenue une grande dame, une bonne patronne et une grande gestionnaire, être un modèle pour tes camarades et une ennemie pour d'autres, un chef et dirigeant né, il n'empêche que tu seras seulement ce que tu voudras bien être, si tu l'acceptes. C'est la même chose pour les sentiments. En tout cas, c'est ce que me disait toujours ma mère! Que tu sois éduquée d'une façon ou d'une autre, que tu appartiennes à une classe ou une autre, les sentiments que tu as ne changeront pas, les émotions non plus. Et les cauchemars resteront. En revanche, il ne tient qu'à toi de les accepter, de les exprimer et de faire ce que tu veux vraiment pour t'en protéger. »

Il se leva, se pencha vers elle, lui posa un baiser rapide sur les cheveux et se détourna.

« Penses-y, gamine. Ce n'est pas parce que le monde te voit comme une lady et un chef que tu ne peux pas être en même temps une fille terrifiée et seule qui vient de perdre sa famille d'une horrible manière et qui a besoin d'un repère. »

Puis il partit, laissant sa voix douce et profonde raisonner dans l'esprit de Kara. Après quelques autres minutes elle alla se coucher de nouveau.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir. Elle repensa aux mots de Martin, encore et encore. Comment cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis deux semaines pouvait voir tout cela en elle alors que personne n'avait pu le déterminer? Son regard se posa sur Ellina, endormie tranquillement, et Kara eut sa réponse. Martin était un père attentionné, tout simplement. Et il avait lu en elle ainsi parce qu'il était habitué à déchiffrer les comportements de sa fille. Ellina avait un jour dit que son père adorait les enfants et les jeunes, passait son temps avec eux même en dehors de son travail, et qu'il aurait certainement eu d'autres enfants lui-même s'il avait pris le temps de faire des rencontres au lieu de se focaliser sur les besoins de sa fille. Était-il tellement généreux, attentif et aimant qu'il pouvait voir les amis de sa fille comme ses enfants l'espace d'une seconde? Surtout une fille orpheline, d'ailleurs.

Orpheline.

C'était un mot auquel Kara ne s'était toujours pas habituée. Ne s'habituerait jamais, en réalité.

Elle prit une rapide inspiration lorsque les images du cauchemar lui revinrent en tête. La proximité d'Ellina la calmait tout de même. Mais elle avait envie d'entendre sa voix, de lui prendre la main…

Peut-être qu'elle devrait appliquer les conseils de Scott senior.

Elle se pencha et secoua doucement l'autre fille.

« Ellina? Ellie? Eh. »

« Qu…quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » Ellina se redressa rapidement. « Il y a un problème? »

« Rien de grave. Je…j'arrive pas à dormir. »

Ellina fronça les sourcils et Kara rencontra son regard dans la pénombre.

« Je fais des cauchemars. » avoua t-elle.

Se frottant les yeux en baillant, Ellina s'approcha du lit et poussa les couvertures avec un geste fatigué.

« Pousse-toi. »

« Qu…quoi? »

« Pousse-toi. » répéta Ellina, d'une voix étonnamment autoritaire pour quelqu'un d'à moitié endormi.

Kara s'exécuta et Ellina se glissa dans le lit à ses côtés, la prit dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et ferma les yeux une fois bien installée.

« Réveille-moi si tu fais un nouveau cauchemar. » murmura t-elle.

En deux minutes, elle fut endormie.

D'abord tendue et stupéfaite, Kara finit par se détendre. La tête posée près de celle d'Ellina, un bras de la jeune fille autour de sa taille, sa chaleur près d'elle et le bruit de sa respiration, tout avait un effet profondément calmant sur Kara. Elle avait l'impression d'être protégée, en sécurité.

Juste avant que le sommeil ne la réclame, elle songea qu'elle savait exactement quel était son repère dans toute cette folie.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

« Alors tu rentres chez toi demain? »

« Exact. » confirma Kara, alors qu'elle se servait du gratin préparé par Martin (qui refusait tout bonnement que la magie soit utilisée dans sa cuisine). « Il reste cinq jours avant la rentrée, et j'ai à faire certaines choses. Dont plusieurs rendez-vous horribles d'ailleurs. »

« On se verra à Poudlard, alors. »

Kara lui offrit un sourire espiègle.

« En effet, Pouffy. »

« Hé! »

« Désolée. Dans trois jours je dois aussi aller faire la visite officielle du Jardin d'Enfants Sorciers d'Aberdeen. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Oh, c'est un des plus grands établissements destinés à la garde, à l'éducation et aux loisirs pour les enfants sorciers de moins de onze ans. C'est à la fois une garderie, un lieu d'étude et un complexe de jeux, organisés en plusieurs étages et services. L'endroit a son propre réseau de cheminés qui facilite l'accès à tout le Royaume-Uni. Les sorciers qui travaillent peuvent y inscrire leurs enfants, et les familles peuvent y aller pour passer une excellente journée. Il y a un magasin et trois restaurants aussi, il me semble que l'un imite les fast-foods moldus d'ailleurs. »

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'appartient? »

« Euh…si. Enfin, plus ou moins. En fait, il a été créé par mon grand-père. Aujourd'hui je n'en suis que l'actionnaire principale en réalité. Sa gestion et sa direction appartiennent à d'autres. Je possède juste un droit de regard sur ses affaires et son organisation. » Au regard que lui lançait Ellina, Kara se décida à développer davantage. « Tu sais Ellina, ne crois pas que ma famille est très versée dans la charité ou je ne sais quoi. Tu dois savoir que les Sallington sont certainement la famille la plus…pour parler comme un Mangemort, la plus pure du Royaume-Uni. L'une des lignées pouvant remonter le plus loin, et je suis couramment l'une des personnes les plus riches du pays - moldus et sorciers confondus. Notre rôle dans la société sorcière, l'importance de notre statut, date de bien des siècles. Mais il y a une raison à tout cela. Si on remonte assez loin, on peut s'apercevoir qu'un certain nombre de descendants des grandes lignées sorcières a du sang d'un des fondateurs dans les veines, voire de plusieurs quelques générations plus loin. Pratiquement toutes les grandes familles de sorciers possèdent des liens d'alliance ou de sang. Mon arrière arrière arrière grand-mère était une Lestrange, l'une des mes aïeules une Black, un autre était un Malefoy. C'est à cause de ces mariages entre grandes lignées que certaines personnes détestables peuvent se clamer de sang pur - même si ce n'est pas tout à fait le cas. »

« Toi tu le peux. »

« C'est vrai. Pour ce qui est de vingt et une générations en arrière, du moins. Il y avait une sang-mêlée à la vingt-deuxième. »

« Comment avez-vous pu éviter les problèmes de consanguinité? »

« La magie, Martin. Pour en revenir au sujet, si les Sallington sont si purs, si riches et si puissants socialement et magiquement, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient justes. Si nous sommes devenus des as du duel, ce n'est pas parce que mes aïeuls étaient pacifistes. Je t'ai parlée d'Arthurus qui a vécu au dix-neuvième siècle. Je t'ai dit qu'il avait été un héros de la Seconde Guerre des Peuples. Arthurus aimait les géants et les autres communautés magiques. En aucun cas ça incluait les moldus. Mon arrière arrière grand père a fini à Azkaban pour ses expériences sur des moldus et des sang-mêlés. L'une des mes aïeules avait rédigé un traité louant la supériorité des sorciers sur tous les autres peuples - traité qui est aujourd'hui presque inconnu du grand public, et qui pourtant lors de la dernière guerre contre Voldemort était allégrement cité par les Mangemorts. J'ai dans mon arbre généalogique des personnes qui pourraient faire passer Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange comme des laxistes, en réalité. » Kara haïssait raconter cela, détestait la honte qui la rongeait à ce moment-là. Dans son entourage, on savait bien qu'il était dangereux de lui rappeler certains faits du passé. Elle était fière d'être une Sallington pour un certain nombre de raisons, mais certainement pas pour celles-ci. « Beaucoup de Sallington ont pris part aux guerres de l'histoire sorcière, et s'ils étaient de forts et puissants guerriers, ce n'était certainement pas des sorciers honorables. »

« Mais…alors comment se fait-il que tu sois… »

« Mon grand-père, Polimor Sallington, a été éduqué par des parents racistes et vaniteux. Mais Polimor était un artiste et il aimait profondément la culture moldue. Lorsqu'il a hérité de ses parents, il a entrepris un grand nettoyage de la Propriété. Il s'est débarrassé de tous les artefacts de magie noire, a nettoyé et condamné les catacombes, a brûlé beaucoup de parchemins et traités illégaux, a cédé à des œuvres de charité et des musées un certain nombre d'autres choses. Puis il a fait des dons à beaucoup d'organismes, a aidé des jeunes sorciers d'origine moldue à s'installer et à trouver une place dans le monde du travail sorcier, et bien sûr il a fondé le Jardin d'Enfants d'Aberdeen, en réparation aux injustices commises par sa mère envers un orphelinat de la ville. Polimor a beaucoup fait pour la communauté sorcière, et il a changé la vision du monde quant aux Sallington. Lorsque les autres sorciers de grandes familles qui lui étaient associées ont souhaité lui faire payer ce retournement, il a montré à tous que ce n'était pas parce qu'il aimait ce monde sous toutes ces formes qu'il n'était pas aussi puissant et déterminé que ses parents ou aïeuls. Il s'est marié à une héritière de Belgique, Kynane de la Hardenère, issue elle-même d'une grande famille de sorciers, et ils ont élevé leurs deux fils dans leur vision des choses, avec honneur, force et respect. L'aîné, mon père, Conrad, a pris la tête de leur héritage lorsque ma grand-mère est décédée deux ans après mon grand-père. C'était quand j'avais six ans. Il s'est marié à ma mère, Pamrella Jameson, d'une famille aristocrate du sud de l'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas pour garder la pureté du sang ou je ne sais quoi, mais comme Polimor il est tombé sous le charme et il s'est trouvé qu'elle était née d'une grande famille de sorciers. Le cadet de mon père, Connor, s'est établi dans la seconde propriété en Irlande et s'y est marié à une cousine éloignée Londubat. Ils ont eu mon cousin, Gregorias, qui est lui-même marié et qui a eu un fils nommé Polimor Connor. »

Ellina soupira.

« Encore heureux que je ne dois pas apprendre tout cela sur mon ascendance. Ça me paraît horriblement compliqué. »

« Et j'ai passé sur beaucoup de choses! S'il fallait te décrire les croisements et recroisements de toutes les grandes familles, tu n'en reviendrais pas. »

« Tu descends d'un fondateur de Poudlard? »

« C'est difficile à savoir pour la plupart des sorciers, du moins pour leurs descendants directs. Ca remonte à loin, même si toutes les grandes lignées sont des fanas des archives. Je ne descend pas directement de Salazar Serpentard, c'est certain. Son seul descendant direct c'est Voldemort lui-même. D'après les écrits d'une ancêtre, j'ai du sang Serdaigle en ligne direct, et l'un de mes premiers aïeuls était le neveu de Godric Gryffondor. »

« Pas d'Helga Poufsouffle? » demanda Ellina avec un sourire.

Kara le lui rendit.

« Pas directement, mais oui, j'ai certainement du sang Poufsouffle et sûrement du sang Serpentard quelque part aussi. Seulement c'est une très infime partie, et c'est dû aux croisements et recroisements des familles. »

« Mais tu es tout de même une descendante directe de Rowena Serdaigle? »

« L'une des descendants directs, oui. Les Sallington ne sont pas les seuls, il y a aussi les Faucett et les Summers. »

« Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois à Serpentard et les jumeaux Summers à Poufsouffle, dans ce cas? Selon l'Histoire de Poudlard les descendants directs des Fondateurs finissent dans leurs Maisons. »

« Nous descendons directement de Serdaigle, mais comme je l'ai dit les lignées ne cessent de se croiser. Et j'ai sûrement du sang Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Gryffondor aussi, il est impossible de déterminer les exacts aïeuls à un certain point. Toutes les naissances n'étaient pas répertoriées et il n'est pas dit que les bébés soient du père avoué, d'ailleurs. La plupart des Sallington de ces dernières générations sont passés par Serpentard, mais mon grand-père était un Serdaigle, tout comme mon arrière grande-tante. Mais regarde, les Faucett sont pour beaucoup passés par Serdaigle, quelques Summers aussi. Comme je l'ai dit, une étude a prouvé que la plupart des grandes lignés de sorciers du Royaume-Uni a du sang de tous les Fondateurs, ce qui fait qu'on peut atterrir dans n'importe quelle maison.»

« C'est étonnant tout de même. » remarqua Martin. « Et absolument fascinant. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça sa fille. « Assez parlé! Il nous reste une journée! Kara, on va le faire ce bonhomme de neige? »

« A une condition. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et quelle condition, espèce de Serpentard? »

Avec un sourire espiègle, Kara croisa les bras:

« Cette fois, je veux faire une bonne femme de neige. »

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Quelques jours plus tard, Kara faisait des vas et viens dans le bureau d'Augustus à Londres. Elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle allait devoir recevoir une personne qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas voir. Il était clair que son refus partiel à la suite des demandes de la GSI avait déjà des conséquences.

« Kara, s'il vous plait, restez calme. »

« Augustus, pour la énième fois, je ne vais pas l'ensorceler…quoique c'est tentant. »

« Je sais ce que vous - »

« Cette goule fait certainement partie des Mangemorts présents à la Propriété la nuit où mes parents ont été tués! Allez savoir, si ça se trouve c'est elle qui a lancé l'Imperium sur mon père! »

« Calmez-vous. » La voix posée et profonde du vieux sorcier avait réellement un effet apaisant, encore heureux d'ailleurs, car le tourment et la rage de Kara étaient plus que visibles. « Nous ne pouvons rien faire contre elle, pour le moment. Mais un jour, tous auront à payer le prix de leurs actions. Vos parents étaient mes amis, et je sais ce que vous pouvez ressentir, mais il faut savoir vous contrôler et jouer le jeu, continuer à les battre en créant vos propres règles. »

« Je sais. Je sais. »

« Vous êtes douée, Kara. Mais ne vous laissez pas emportée. »

A cet instant un elfe apparut à la porte.

« Votre rendez-vous de 10h30 est ici. »

« Fais-la entrer, merci, Miro. »

L'elfe hocha la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grande femme presque maigre au maintien hautain pénétra dans le grand bureau. Avec ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux noirs glacés, son nez retroussé et son expression supérieure et satisfaite, Geneviève Tyrnor rappelait grandement son fils. Héritière de sa famille et de la fortune de son mari décédé, elle était une femme importante et connue pour sa passion pour la mode. Et elle était également l'une des responsables des services de la GSI, sous les ordres directes de la vieille Flint. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas difficile de savoir qui tirait les ficelles de la marionnette. Au contraire de son fils unique, Geneviève était très subtile et contrôlée, et ça Kara le savait. Elle savait aussi que Tyrnor mère la détestait - parce qu'elle était une Sallington, parce qu'elle était la digne héritière de ses parents, parce qu'elle était contre Voldemort, parce qu'elle refusait de se laisser marcher dessus et surtout parce qu'elle était l'adversaire de son cher fiston chéri.

« Monsieur Vitellius, Dame Sallington. »

Kara n'aimait pas vraiment que les gens l'interpellent en utilisant le titre qui était auparavant utilisé pour sa mère. Mais elle ne montra rien, car elle savait que la garce l'avait fait intentionnellement. Elle afficha un sourire poli de circonstance, se plaça derrière le bureau et s'assit, et fit un geste gracieux de la main.

« Madame Tyrnor, asseyez-vous je vous en prie. Augustus, vous pouvez nous laisser, merci. »

Son Conseiller sortit, et Kara se concentra sur le sujet.

« Comment allez-vous, madame Tyrnor? »

« Fort bien je vous remercie. L'atmosphère me convient à merveille. »

Kara savait parfaitement qu'elle ne parlait pas du temps, mais elle ne mordit pas à l'appât. Cette harpie la prenait-elle pour un hibou de deux semaines? Elle jouait à ce jeu depuis qu'elle était née et surtout depuis le début de la guerre, elle savait tout de même se contrôler et jouer la comédie!

« Je trouve l'atmosphère un peu trop froide personnellement. »

Geneviève ne perdit pas son sourire doucereux.

« Vos études se passent-elles bien? Joshua se débrouille très bien, mais il m'a rapporté qu'il était difficile d'étudier. Quelques élèves perturbent les cours, et les jeunes sorciers dignes de ce nom ne peuvent se former convenablement. »

« Je trouve que les cours sont toujours aussi intéressants. Quant aux jeunes sorciers, je n'en connais aucun à Poudlard qui ne saurait mériter ce nom. Par contre, certains de mes camarades ne méritent en rien leurs badges de préfet. » Elle soupira d'un air faussement affligé. « Vraiment, c'est à se demander ce que quelques élèves ont fait pour l'obtenir…oh, c'est vrai que certains ne l'ont eu que par défaut. »

Les yeux de Geneviève brillèrent de rage, mais elle eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire. Au moins à présent, elle saurait que Kara savait également jouer à ce petit jeu.

« La préparation de la Grande Exposition se déroule t-elle bien? » demanda Kara aimablement.

« Oh oui, très bien. »

« Vous êtes certainement ici en ce qui concerne la liste que madame Flint m'a faite parvenir. Allons droit au but, je suppose que vous être très occupée, et moi-même j'ai un emploi du temps chargé. »

« En effet. Nous sommes très honorés d'avoir la possibilité d'exposer les œuvres que vous mettez à notre disposition et à la disposition du public, miss Sallington. Cependant notre exposition, comme vous le savez, a un thème très spécial, et pour qu'elle soit complète et possède réellement l'âme que nous souhaiterions lui donner, nous avons besoin d'une pièce très particulière que vous possédez. »

« Oh? Et quelle est-elle? »

Contrariée de devoir ainsi préciser, Geneviève garda tout de même son sourire.

« La Tablette de l'Aube. »

« Il me semble qu'elle figurait sur la liste, mais que j'ai déjà refusé son exposition. »

« C'est exact, mais il me faut insister. »

« Je regrette vraiment, madame Tyrnor, mais comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à votre supérieure, je suis dans l'incapacité de donner suite à cette demande. La Tablette se trouve en ce moment-même dans un lieu secret et est en pleine restauration. Il m'est impossible de la faire venir en Angleterre avant l'année prochaine, selon les personnes en charge de cette mission. »

« Je comprend tout à fait mais l'exposition ne durerait que deux semaines, et il va de soit que les meilleurs spécialistes veilleraient à son bon état, et les meilleurs Aurors à sa sécurité. »

Kara durcît son ton, souhaitant rapidement mettre fin à cette conversation.

« Il me semble que les Aurors ont toute autre chose à faire en ce moment, madame Tyrnor. Mon premier refus est définitif sur ce sujet. La Tablette restera là où elle est tant que le travail s'effectuant sur elle ne sera pas achevé. La situation du pays est également trop préoccupante pour qu'une telle pièce soit exposée aux risques. »

« Nous avons besoin de la Tablette pour cette exposition, miss Sallington. » contra Geneviève d'un ton sec, les yeux brillant de colère.

« Aucune loi ni aucun décret ne m'oblige à quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet. La Tablette nous appartient, à nous Sallington, et moi seule décide de prêter ou non mes biens. Cette exposition peut très bien se faire sans cette pièce, et il en sera ainsi. » Elle se leva calmement. « A présent, madame Tyrnor, il est temps de nous séparer. J'ai un autre rendez-vous et je m'en voudrais de vous faire inutilement perdre de votre temps. »

L'elfe d'Augustus arriva et offrit de raccompagner Geneviève. Celle-ci se leva, digne, mais ses yeux froids et haineux étaient braqués sur Kara, qui ne fléchit aucunement.

« Très bien, Dame Sallington. Comme vous le souhaitez. »

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Kara souffla de rage. A présent elle en avait clairement la confirmation. Les Mangemorts et Voldemort voulaient la Tablette de l'Aube, et ils la voulaient vraiment. Jamais Kara n'autoriserait qu'elle tombe entre leurs mains.

En réalité, la Tablette était et avait toujours été depuis deux siècles ici même, à Londres, dans le coffre le plus protégé et le plus secret de Gringotts, bien en-dessous du niveau terrestre. Seul le directeur de la banque, son second, Kara et Gregorias connaissaient cette information. Jamais les Mangemorts ne pourraient mettre la main sur cet artefact.

Mais Kara n'était pas stupide. Geneviève Tyrnor était trop fière pour arrêter là. Voldemort et sa bande ne lâcheraient pas leur convoitise ainsi. Et Kara savait qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent un moyen de mettre leurs griffes sur la Tablette. Ils ne pouvaient le faire par la force, mais il était reconnu que les Mangemorts savaient parfaitement manipuler ce monde, surtout grâce à leur (relatif pour certains) anonymat. Combien étaient-ils au ministère et dans les hautes sphères? Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent le moyen de forcer Kara à prêter la Tablette à la GSI ou du moins à la faire sortir de sa cachette?

Secouant la tête, Kara décida de rentrer chez elle. Elle n'y pouvait rien de toute façon. Si elle bougeait la Tablette ils le sauraient immédiatement, et la détruire était impossible, du moins à sa connaissance.

Quelques frappes dans un cognard lui feraient le plus grand bien. Son Eclair de Feu l'attendait.

**HHHHHHHHHH**

Ellina souffla, avança vers la porte, s'en détourna, y retourna, s'arrêta une nouvelle fois.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse à l'idée d'une discussion avec son père. Mais il restait deux jours avant la rentrée, seulement deux jours, et il était temps qu'elle fasse cela. En ces temps troublés, elle ignorait si elle en aurait l'occasion prochainement ou non.

Avec une nouvelle détermination elle pénétra enfin dans la cuisine, où Martin Scott préparait avec enthousiasme le dîner. Il avait adoré Kara, encore plus que Timrus selon Ellina. Il fallait dire que la Serpentard avait été plus que prête à discuter d'un tas de sujets avec l'instituteur. Et puis Martin avait vu à quel point Kara et Ellina étaient amies et se soutenaient l'une l'autre.

Mais Ellina était certaine que ce qu'elle allait lui dire ce soir allait le surprendre.

Nerveuse, Ellina s'assit puis se leva de nouveau, se tritura les doigts avant de s'en s'apercevoir et de fermer les poings.

« Papa? »

Même le son de sa voix était étrange. Elle grimaça.

« Oui? » demanda distraitement Martin, ne se détournant pas de la poile.

« Je…dois te parler. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Papa, c'est important. Papa, s'il te plait! »

Entendant la tension dans le ton de sa fille, Martin éteignit le feu de la cuisinière et se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ellina? »

« Assieds-toi. »

N'ayant jamais vu sa fille ainsi, il prit une chaise et s'assît.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Il y a un problème? »

Ellina s'assît elle aussi, sachant qu'à présent, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose d'important. »

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et hésita à continuer, ce qui provoqua un petit rire de Martin.

« Li, ne sois pas si tendue! Quoique tu aies à me dire, ça ne peut pas être pire que le fait que tu es une sorcière! »

« En fait… »

Voyant que son attitude ne rassurait pas vraiment Ellina, Martin retrouva son sérieux.

« Eh, Ellina. Tu sais que jamais ce que tu me diras n'affectera ce que je pense de toi, ou mon amour pour toi. »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, mais ne rencontra son regard que plusieurs minutes plus tard.

« Je dois te dire que…que je suis… » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis prit une inspiration. « Je suis gay. » souffla t-elle finalement.

Martin resta un instant interdit, choqué.

« Comment? »

« Je suis gay, homosexuelle, lesbienne. Je suis attirée par les femmes. »

Après s'être passé une main sur le visage, Martin se leva, se servit un verre d'alcool et le but d'une traite. Encore plus nerveuse, Ellina l'observa attentivement et ne bougea pas.

Il s'écoula de longues minutes avant que Martin n'ouvre la bouche.

« Tu es homosexuelle? »

« Oui. » répondit Ellina doucement. « Je suis désolée. »

Martin secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'avais fait exprès ou comme si c'était mal. C'est juste…je suis…surpris. Mais ça va passer. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule avec affection.

« Tu resteras toujours ma fille. Mon petit bébé. »

Ellina grimaça.

« Papa. »

« Oui, désolé. Je ne dirai plus ça à voix haute. Donc…cette révélation…il y a une raison? Je veux dire, je sais que tu n'as jamais eu de petit copain - ça m'arrangeait bien d'ailleurs - mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi. Mais… »

Il laissait sa phrase en suspend, et Ellina parla avant qu'il ne trouve la réponse de lui-même.

« Kara. » dit-elle doucement.

« Quoi?…oh. »

« C'est ma…petite-amie. Tu es le premier à être au courant et…on espère que pour le moment personne ne s'apercevra de notre amitié, et encore moins du reste. C'est assez récent en réalité, seulement quelques semaines. Et ça nous a surprises toutes les deux. »

« Pas autant que moi. Une minute…Kara? Et elle a dormi dans ta chambre! Ellina Gwendolyn Scott! »

« Quoi? » Comprenant la réaction de son paternel, Ellina fut partagée entre l'amusement et la mortification. « Oh, je t'en prie. »

« Oh pas de ça! Nous avions établi des règles! Pas de petit-ami dans ta chambre! Et ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas au courant que ce serait une petite-amie et que je l'aime bien que tu seras excusée de si tôt d'avoir brisé notre accord en toute connaissance de cause! »

« Mais je n'allais pas la faire dormir sur le canapé! Tu n'étais même pas au courant! »

« Toi, tu l'étais, jeune fille! »

« Mais on a dormi séparément…enfin… »

« Ellina! »

« Elle faisait des cauchemars! »

« Ellina, j'espère que tu - »

De plus en plus rouge, Ellina secoua la tête.

« Papa, s'il te plait, je n'aurais pas cette conversation-là! Nous n'avons rien fait que tu désapprouverais, content? »

Martin sourit de victoire.

« Bien. » fit-il avec un air satisfait. « Mais la prochaine fois que je vois cette jeune lady, j'aurais une petite conversation avec elle. »

« Papa! »

« Quoi? Eh, c'est mon rôle de père! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une fille qu'elle ne peut pas te faire souffrir! Bien qu'elle ne semble pas être du genre, mais tout de même, par tradition je me dois de t'embarrasser un peu et de l'effrayer un peu. »

« Papa! »

« Ca va, ça va! Mais c'est seulement parce que j'adore cette Mercedes. »

« Alors tu es ok? »

« Bien sûr, chérie. Et puis tu as bon goût en matière de femme. Est-ce que…ça pourrait devenir sérieux, entre vous deux? »

Ellina se laissa quelques secondes de réflexion, puis un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Je crois que ça pourrait. Oui, ça pourrait bien. »

« Assez pour que je puisse espérer un mariage ou une union? J'adore les fêtes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

« On a dix-huit ans, on en est pas là! »

Hochant la tête, Martin lui concéda ce point. Il mit la table tranquillement et retourna à sa cuisine. Lorsqu'il fut certain qu'assez de temps s'était écoulé depuis la conversation, il posa sa dernière question:

« Et mes petits-enfants? »

« Quoi? »

« Tu sais, les enfants que tu pourrais avoir un jour seront mes petits-enfants, que je pourrais gâter à outrance et tout ça. Est-ce que tu y as pensé? »

Pensive, Ellina haussa les épaules.

« Pas vraiment. Et ce n'est vraiment pas un sujet qu'on a abordé avec Kara, ni avec les copains, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que la guerre n'aide pas à voir dans l'avenir. »

« Vous êtes jeunes, vous avez le temps pour toutes ces questions d'adultes. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas parce que l'amour que vous partagez Kara - ou la femme que tu auras choisi - et toi ne peut pas produire naturellement un enfant que tu ne pourras jamais en avoir. Il y a des moyens de - »

« Toi tu ne penses qu'à avoir des petits-enfants. »

« Non! » Ellina la fixa. « Oui, bon, un peu. Mais ce sera ton choix, pas le mien. Je pensais juste qu'il est possible que les sorciers aient aussi des solutions pour que les couples du même sexe aient des enfants, des solutions moins lourdes ou moins contraignantes que les façons moldues. C'est tout. »

« Ok. » répondit Ellina. Mais franchement les enfants n'étaient vraiment pas l'un de ses soucis premiers.

Elle entama son assiette, soulagée que tout ce soit bien passé. Ils arrivaient au dessert quand son père changea brusquement de sujet de nouveau, pour en revenir à un point précédant:

« Mais la prochaine fois que Kara vient ici, elle ne dormira pas dans ta chambre! »

**HHHHHHHHHH**

La nuit était fraîche. La neige presque glacée dans cette petite ville au nord-est de l'Angleterre. Mais rien, absolument rien, ne semblait pouvoir ne serait-ce que freiner ce petit groupe habillé de noir, entouré d'ombres malsaines.

Sans un bruit, baguettes en main, ils se dirigeaient vers la maison lentement, bien décidés à mener à bien la mission. Une ou deux de ces sombres présences étaient pourtant déçues. Le maître avait dit aucun mort, seulement des blessés et des destructions. La terreur devait régner sous la Marque verte qui flotterait très bientôt au-dessus de la silencieuse demeure, mais la mort devait être absente de la petite fête.

Sous leurs masques, les Mangemorts sourirent avec sadisme alors qu'ils avançaient davantage vers leur destination, là où leurs nouvelles victimes dormaient tranquillement sans savoir que les barrières magiques les protégeant venaient de céder à leur magie noire.

Les MacMillan allaient payer leurs affronts cette nuit.

**HHHHHHHHHH**


	12. Reconnaissances

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 12: Reconnaissances**

« Ca ils le payeront, c'est sûr! »

La juste rage de Justin fut accueillie chez ses camarades Poufsouffle avec hochements de tête et regards intenses. Alors qu'il avait été pendant longtemps distant et nerveux face à la situation depuis l'année passée, le jeune homme était à présent plein d'une détermination vengeresse et patriotique, décidé à voir la justice être rendue pour les victimes et surtout pour ses amis.

Le Poudlard Express et les calèches les avaient tous déposés à Poudlard une heure auparavant, et toute l'école était réunie ce soir pour le dîner.

« Y'en a marre de cette guerre! » rugit Timrus. « Ca commence à faire! »

Ses amis hochèrent la tête.

Ellina observa ses camarades de septième année, mais aussi quelques uns de sixième année autour et quelques autres plus jeunes, tous visiblement d'accord avec eux. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer que d'autres au contraire étaient loin d'eux, et ne semblaient vraiment pas concernés par ce qu'il se disait.

Hannah, les yeux illuminés de colère, acquiesça.

« Nos parents ont eu à affronter cela par le passé, et nous nous retrouvons dans la même situation, tout ça parce que des imbéciles ont décidé de suivre ce sale scroutt inhumain! Nous n'avons rien demandé, nous! »

Bien sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Mais tous ne savaient que trop bien à présent que la haine et la folie humaine n'attendaient pas d'invitation pour se manifester.

Pâle, Susan tenait toujours la main de Ernie, dont les yeux brûlaient d'un feu nouveau. La nouvelle de l'attaque contre sa famille avait bien vite fait le tour du monde sorcier. Ses parents, sa sœur et lui s'en étaient tous sortis. Sa petite sœur de dix ans avait été très secouée, enfermée dans le placard par les Mangemorts après avoir subi quelques sortilèges, bien heureusement tous plutôt inoffensifs. Son père et sa mère avaient été torturés, mais ils s'en sortiraient. Ils avaient eu de la chance de ne pas avoir fini comme les pauvres Londubat. Quant à lui, Ernie n'avait pratiquement rien eu grâce à l'arrivée des Aurors sur les lieux, mais sur sa joue la cicatrice resterait à jamais, cadeau d'un sortilège noir lorsqu'il s'était défendu grâce à son entraînement dû à l'AD.

Alors que tous partageaient leurs opinions et leurs rages, une façon comme une autre de se calmer, de gérer leur stress et leur peur bien réelle, Ellina posa doucement une main sur celle d'Ernie, qui leva les yeux vers elle, surpris de ce geste très inhabituel venant de son amie.

« T'inquiète, Ernie. Si Harry, Hermione et Ron ne se chargent pas d'eux, nous on sera là pour prendre la relève. C'est ça aussi, l'AD. »

Il lui sourit doucement et serra sa main.

« C'est vrai. Notre génération vaincra. »

Ils se concentrèrent tous vers la table des professeurs lorsque la directrice McGonagall se leva et demanda leur attention. Ellina posa son regard vers les Serpentard et observa Kara hocher la tête aux mots que Dallon lui murmurer d'un air grave. Merlin ce qu'elle lui avait manquée! Lorsqu'elles s'étaient croisées plus tôt, Ellina avait vraiment dû se contrôler pour ne pas laisser son sourire se voir ou pour s'empêcher de la pendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Quoique la réaction des gens alentours aurait certainement valu le détour!

« Tu me mets au courant de la blague? »

Ellina ravala son sourire et secoua la tête à l'attention de Tim qui venait de chuchoter.

« Tout d'abord » commença la directrice. « j'aimerais vous souhaiter la bienvenue en cette nouvelle année. Espérons tous qu'elle voit l'ombre être remplacée par la lumière, grâce à notre union et à notre force. Je vous annonce également que les quatre élèves de Gryffondor, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley ne termineront pas l'année scolaire parmi nous. Leurs cours seront suivis à l'extérieur et les examens seront passés dans un autre établissement. J'espère que votre attention restera tournée vers vos études, car il ne faut oublier que votre avenir dépend de vos actes d'aujourd'hui, de _tous _vos actes. A présent, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année et un bon appétit. »

Bien entendu, le départ de Potter et ses amis fut le centre d'intérêt de la soirée. Les Horcruxes et leur chasse étaient certainement au centre des nouvelles activités des jeunes gens, sans oublier le combat contre Voldemort. Ils étaient à présent une trop grande cible pour rester à Poudlard.

« Hey. » dit doucement Timrus en rejoignant Ellina dans la soirée.

Ellina était assise près d'une des deux cheminées de la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Il était tard et beaucoup de leurs camarades étaient déjà couchés.

« Bonsoir. » répondit-elle sur le même ton doux.

Il s'assit près d'elle.

« Comment ça va, Li? »

« Très bien. Malgré tout. »

« Ouais. » Il laissa deux secondes s'écouler. « Fichue année, hein? »

« C'est vrai. »

« Alors, ces vacances? »

Malgré tous ses efforts, Ellina ne put cacher son expression lumineuse. Après tout, les mensonges, c'était le fort de Kara.

« Elles étaient géniales. »

« A ce point? Tu es restée chez toi? »

« Exact. Pendant toutes les vacances. »

« J'en conclus que ton père et toi avez eu de bons moments. »

« D'excellents moments. Et toi? »

« Moi ça va. »

« Anna est venue? »

« Oui. Mais tu sais, je… »

Il hésita, et haussa les épaules. Ellina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour découvrir qu'ils étaient seuls.

« Quoi? » demanda t-elle doucement. « Il y a un problème? Avec Anna? »

« Ce n'est plus comme avant. »

« C'est à dire? »

Il soupira.

« J'en sais rien. Avant quand on était ensemble on discutait beaucoup et on s'amusait. Ça comptait, tu sais. Maintenant…j'ai remarqué que la semaine dernière, nous avions du mal à trouver un sujet de conversation. Comme si en dehors de Poudlard, ce qu'il y a entre nous s'évapore. Au début je me suis dit que ce n'était rien, mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Si ce que nous partageons Anna et moi est réellement puissant, ça ne devrait pas se désintégrer dès qu'on sort du cadre de l'école. »

Ellina ne dit rien, mais se souvint des moments qu'elle avait passé avec Kara à Poudlard, et de tous ces jours fabuleux chez elle. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas, elles avaient déjà eu beaucoup de désaccords et quelques disputes, mais Ellina savait sans aucun doute que le lien qu'elles partageaient n'en était que plus fort.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé de ça après cet été. »

« Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vue pendant l'été. Et puis c'était encore nouveau. »

« Et Anna? Qu'en pense t-elle? »

« On en a pas parlé, mais je sais qu'elle songe à la même chose que moi. »

« Vous allez rompre, tu crois? »

« Je pense que c'est fort probable. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Timrus lui fit un sourire et lui donna une petite tape affectueuse sur la tête, tel qu'il l'aurait certainement fait si elle avait été sa sœur.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Anna et moi resterons bons amis. Et puis, tu m'as vu? Je trouverai une autre fille en moins de deux! »

Avec un petit rire, elle le frappa à l'épaule et secoua la tête. Parfois, il lui rappelait Kara. Un fait qu'aucun des deux n'aimerait entendre, sans aucun doute.

« Crétin. »

« Je te remercie! Et toi, ma belle? Quand est-ce qu'on va te voir avec un garçon? »

La question amusa grandement Ellina, mais elle haussa simplement les épaules et sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Qui vivra verra, tu pourrais être surpris. »

**HHHHH**

Lorsqu'elle croisa Zabini dans la Salle Commune le mardi suivant, Kara n'avait toujours pas décoléré. Et que Joshua Tyrnor se montre discret l'exaspérait encore plus. La rencontre avec Tyrnor mère était toujours fraîche dans son esprit, et elle aurait adoré avoir une excuse (n'importe laquelle!) pour pouvoir passer sa rage sur son camarade. Mais non, celui-là faisait profil bas et ne se faisait pas beaucoup voir en compagnie de Zabini. Autant dire que vu son humeur tout le monde évitait soigneusement miss Sallington depuis la rentrée.

« Alors, Sallington. » commença Zabini, accompagné de Goyle et Bulstrode. « Comment ça va en cette nouvelle année? Le noël a été sympa chez toi? »

Elle le fusilla du regard et se stoppa. Ils étaient seuls à cette heure-ci. Jenna était certainement quelque part dans les couloirs et les autres en cours.

« Merveilleux. Je me suis beaucoup amusée. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. « Et toi, Blaise, comment c'était? Ne me dis pas que tu as dû supporter ta chère fiancée Millicent? Milli, il a l'air vraiment fatigué, tu devrais vraiment le laisser dormir un peu. »

Zabini ferma les poings de rage et Bulstrode grimaça de colère. Bien entendu, leurs fiançailles ne les avaient pas vraiment ravis, mais quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans le coin, ses serviteurs dansaient selon sa chorégraphie sans protester.

« Parle toujours, tu ne seras pas là bien longtemps. »

« Oh. Alors tu me menaces maintenant? » Elle laissa son ton devenir plus grave, son expression plus fermée. Et elle s'avança davantage vers lui, ses doigts effleurant juste un peu sa baguette bien en vue. « Fais attention, je pourrais te prendre au sérieux et me fâcher. Et tu ne veux pas me voir énervée, n'est-ce pas? A ce propos, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a des nouvelles de Wolf? »

Zabini resta le plus impassible possible, mais Kara vit sa soudaine appréhension, et une satisfaction peut-être malsaine vint se loger dans son être. Wolf était l'un des deux garçons qu'elle avait envoyé à l'infirmerie l'année passée, et à ce qu'elle savait il boitait toujours. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas été exclue étaient qu'aucun des quelques Serpentard présents n'avait été assez stupide pour la dénoncer, qu'elle était une Sallington et bien sûr que ni Wolf ni son copain et encore moins leurs familles ne voulaient que la raison de la colère de Sallington soit connue.

« Tu - »

« La ferme, Goyle. » lui fit Bulstrode avant qu'il ne continue. « On s'en va. »

Elle attendit de voir Zabini partir pour le suivre, envoyant un regard méfiant et nerveux vers Kara avant de lui tourner le dos. Goyle, l'air perdu, leur emboîta le pas.

Kara eut un rictus. La peur ne l'habitait que rarement, et si ça devait en arriver là un jour, elle ne craindrait pas de s'engager dans un combat contre eux trois. Elle avait confiance en ses pouvoirs et en sa puissance, en ses réflexes aussi. Et elle savait pertinemment que Goyle était un crétin, Bulstrode une lâche et que Zabini, même s'il était malin et savait sûrement se servir d'un ou deux Impardonnables, n'arrivait pas à son niveau. Pourtant, en tant que préfète, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Mais après tout elle ne pouvait rien contre sa nature. Même si elle était arrogante.

Avec un soupir, elle prit son sac et sortit des quartiers Serpentard. Ses devoirs étaient terminés, elle avait répondu au courrier d'Augustus et même si plusieurs questions et soucis tournaient dans sa tête ses priorités n'étaient pas sur les affaires extérieures. Maintenant que Potter, Granger et compagnie n'étaient plus là, les Collabos avaient certainement déjà vu leur nombre gonfler, ce qui n'était pas le cas des membres de l'AD. Leur confiance aussi en avait pris un coup, et les professeurs, pour beaucoup occupés par l'Ordre et la guerre, avaient tendance à se reposer sur les préfets pour maintenir les choses sous contrôle. Bien sûr, tous les préfets n'étaient pas anti-Voldemort, et ceux qui ne voulaient choisir de camp restaient dangereux.

Kara avait intérêt à dire à ses amis, et surtout aux plus jeunes, de se tenir correctement et de ne pas céder à leurs envies. Certains étaient très hargneux, comme Krane ou Speedlam, ou même Spencer. Cette fille avait vraiment un problème avec les arrogants et pédants! D'autres de son petit groupe étaient plus posés, comme Kopern ou Dallon. L'humeur de Pritchard était plutôt imprévisible, tout comme celle de Malefoy. Quant à Blumgard, il semblait de plus en plus nerveux par rapport aux évènements.

Jenna avait dit qu'elle serait dans la première salle libre, à gauche du couloir est du premier étage. Mais Kara n'avait pas vraiment prévu de trouver son amie dans une embrassade passionnée avec un certain garçon blond.

Elle haussa un sourcil, croisa les bras et s'éclaircit la gorge.

Malefoy et Jenna se séparèrent précipitamment, la jeune femme rougissant à vue d'œil. Kara eut un sourire amusé et malicieux.

« Je ne dérange pas trop, j'espère? »

« T'aurais pu frapper, Sallington. » remarqua Malefoy d'une voix dédaigneuse.

Kara secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me voir? »

Même si Jenna était très renfermée et timide pour une Serpentard, elle n'était pas dans cette Maison pour rien. Elle s'était vite reprise et Kara était certaine qu'elle voyait de la colère dans son regard. Elle s'en amusa davantage.

« Pas pour te trouver bouche à bouche avec lui, en tout cas. Je voulais te demander de garder un œil sur Tyrnor en particulier. Et si tes oreilles pouvaient traîner ça et là ça m'arrangerait aussi. »

« Des raisons particulières? »

« Autres que la guerre? »

« Je commence à te connaître depuis le temps. A quoi je dois faire attention exactement? »

« A des allusions à sa mère ou à la GSI. Je peux compter sur toi? »

Le regard de McLane brilla d'indignation.

« Bien sûr! »

« Génial. » fit Kara d'un ton neutre. « Vous savez qui va à l'AD ce soir? »

« Krane, Dallon, Pritchard, Spencer et moi. » répondit Malefoy.

« Ok. N'oubliez pas qu'on se retrouve après pour le compte rendu. Je vous vois plus tard en cours. »

Jenna hocha la tête et Kara partit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut seule qu'elle s'autorisa un sourire.

Jenna McLane et Draco Malefoy. Qui l'aurait cru cinq ans auparavant?

**HHHHH**

Ce soir-là il y eut beaucoup de monde en Salle sur Demande. La quasi totalité de l'AD était là. Timrus n'était pas surpris. Terry, le seul Préfet en Chef restant à Poudlard, avait fait passer le mot, demandant aux membres les plus importants et fidèles de venir impérativement. Bien entendu, intrigués, les autres étaient aussi venus en grand nombre.

Ellina s'assît près de lui et ils échangèrent un regard éloquent. Leurs amis Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle les rejoignirent. Bientôt une vingtaine puis une trentaine d'élèves étaient présents, assis comme eux sur les cousins et matelas à travers la grande pièce. Les Serpentard, comme souvent, s'assirent ensemble. Ce soir ils n'étaient que cinq et Sallington n'était pas là, ce qui était très fréquent.

Dès que tous furent installés et qu'il semblât que personne n'entrerait plus, Terry et Ernie échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête.

« C'est quoi ce cirque? » murmura Ellina dans l'oreille de Tim.

Il se pencha vers elle.

« C'est le moment de la remise à niveau. »

« Quoi? »

« Regarde, Li, et tais-toi. »

Il sourit lorsqu'elle lui envoya un regard exaspéré. Terry demandait déjà l'attention de tout le monde, et Tim put voir Malefoy et Pritchard échanger un rictus.

« Bon, salut, bonne année. Comme plusieurs l'ont demandé, on se réunit pour discuter des derniers évènements. »

« De quoi au juste? » lança un garçon de cinquième année de Serdaigle.

Seamus secoua la tête:

« Des fiançailles de la cochonne et du zombie! »

Alors que plusieurs riaient, Hannah remit les choses en ordre:

« On veut parler du départ de Potter et compagnie! »

« Qui se fiancent? » demanda une fille de quatrième année.

« Potter et le zombie! » lança Dean.

Tim retint son rire devant la tête dépitée de Hannah et Terry. Ernie quant à lui s'était rassit, laissant volontiers sa place à sa collègue, il préférait rire avec les autres.

Dean et Seamus continuèrent leurs antiques quelques minutes.

« Ils cherchent à remplacer les jumeaux Weasley ou quoi? » demanda Susan avec un sourire. Justin haussa les épaules.

Finalement la discussion se remit sur les rails, et bientôt tout le monde donnait son avis sur la question du départ du quatuor. En réalité, leur absence ne les perturbait pas réellement, en revanche elle perturbait l'AD et chacun d'entre eux, dans le sens où Harry et Hermione avaient été ceux qui se chargeaient de tout organiser et de faire la liaison avec les profs. Et à première vue, la quantité de travail qu'abattaient ces deux-là malgré leur emploi du temps plus que chargé était impressionnante.

Les tâches furent assez rapidement déléguées, les préfets se partageant la plupart des choses.

« Et qui sera le chef? » lança quelqu'un vers le fond.

« On avait un chef? Depuis quand on avait un chef? J'étais pas au courant qu'on avait un chef! »

L'expression de Justin était vraiment comique, et Tim ne put qu'hausser les épaules. Garrik Stevens, le petit-ami d'Hannah, Serdaigle, secoua la tête.

« Il veut parler d'Harry. »

« Bon. » dit Terry. » Ok, la ferme tout le monde. »

« Ouh, Terry Boot devient familier. » murmura Timrus. Ellina lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

« Dans l'éventualité où on considérait Harry Potter comme notre leader - »

« Et il était quoi à ton avis! »

« Merci, Jackson. Est-ce que vous êtes dans l'ensemble d'accord que nous avons besoin d'un chef, ou du moins de quelqu'un qui nous représenterait au besoin et qui chaponnerait un peu tout? »

Après quelques secondes de murmures, l'accord fut général, et même les Serpentard semblaient tout à fait ok. Mais connaissant leur amour des hiérarchies, ça ne surprenait aucunement Tim.

« Il faudrait qu'on élise quelqu'un, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? » demanda Hannah.

Là encore, tous furent d'accord.

« Il faut qu'on sache ce qu'on cherche dans cette personne, au moins on évitera les heures de proposition, et les idioties aussi. » avança Morag.

« Il faut qu'il soit en sixième ou en septième année! » lança quelqu'un.

« Intelligent! »

« Qu'il ait du caractère! »

« Qu'il soit bien vu des profs! »

« Et pourquoi? »

« On veut un mec! »

« _Ca veut dire quoi, ça?_ »

Et ce fut le début d'une demi-heure de propositions et contre-propositions. Même les Serpentard y participèrent. Ellina resta silencieuse, ce qui ne surprit aucunement Tim.

« Bon, alors qui? Quelqu'un a une meilleure idée? » demanda Hannah, fatiguée de l'échange interminable.

Les blagues s'étant taries depuis un moment, le silence régna durant quelques minutes. A la plus grande surprise de beaucoup, l'idée suivante vint de Luna Lovegood.

« Et pourquoi pas Sallington? » dit-elle de son ton rêveur.

L'atmosphère se figea quelques secondes, durant lesquelles tous réfléchirent à cette idée. Aucun Serpentard n'avait été cité, pour des raisons qui étaient évidentes et d'autres qui l'étaient beaucoup moins.

Tim vit l'intérêt soudain d'Ellina et son expression à la fois choquée et passionnée. Il se demanda ce que lui cachait sa meilleure amie.

Terry hocha la tête.

« Sallington. Elle est en septième année, elle est préfète, elle a de bons résultats, de bons rapports avec les profs aux dernières nouvelles, des relations très étendues à l'extérieur, on sait de réputation ou autre qu'elle est très forte en duel, et quant à son caractère… »

Certains eurent un petit rire.

« Elle est contre les Mangemorts! » ajouta Dean.

D'autres suivirent:

« Et Tyrnor et sa bande! »

« Elle a pas froid aux yeux. »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est presque cinglée par moments! »

« En tout cas elle sait diriger. » concéda Lavande.

Hannah hocha la tête.

« Et les Collabos et Mangemorts savent tous de quoi elle est capable. »

« Elle sait de quoi elle parle, c'est sûr. » acquiesça Neville.

Morag haussa les épaules:

« On peut pas lui enlever qu'elle sait parler et organiser. Et que ce n'est certainement pas dans son genre de prendre peur ou se dégonfler. »

« Ni de se faire marcher sur les pieds. » remarqua Justin.

« Sallington. Comme chef de l'AD. Ça vous irait? »

Tous se regardèrent, murmurèrent, et si certains ne semblaient pas vraiment ravis, aucun ne s'y opposa.

Timrus, comme presque tous, tourna son attention vers le petit groupe de Serpentard. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, et ils échangeaient à présent différents regards.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? » demanda Hannah.

Kayley Spencer eut un sourire.

« Nous, on l'a déjà auto élue. C'est elle qui décidera. Et j'ai comme dans l'idée que ce ne sera pas facile. »

« Sallington, chef de l'AD. Pas sûr que l'humour de l'affaire suffise à tamiser son refus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, Malefoy? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne prétend pas être un spécialiste de Sallington, mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'elle trouvera tout ça complètement ridicule. »

« Et puis elle a autre chose à faire. Nous-mêmes nous la voyons de moins en moins ces temps-ci. » ajouta Krane. « Mais moi je préférais de loin que ce soit elle qui veille à nos intérêts. Je dormirais sans doute bien mieux la nuit. »

« Dallon? T'en penses quoi? » demanda Ernie.

Tim vit Dallon, assis droit, ses cheveux blonds retenus en catogan, son expression aussi fermée que d'ordinaire. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la séance.

Il resta quelques secondes muet avant de parler, sa voix aussi neutre que son visage:

« Elle ne sera pas facile à convaincre. Mais la situation est déjà grave, et elle se compliquera encore. Elle peut nous aider tous, et contrôler un minimum la situation. »

« Tu pourrais lui parler? »

Dallon se levait déjà. Sans un mot il partit de la salle.

Tim se tourna vers Ellina, qui avait définitivement l'air pensive.

« Li? »

« Hum? »

« T'es toujours avec nous? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Tant mieux. »

Elle hocha la tête, et retomba immédiatement dans ses pensées. Timrus secoua la tête en l'observant mais renonça à en apprendre davantage.

Dallon revint un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que tout le monde dans la salle discutait tranquillement. Speedlam l'accompagnait, mais pas Sallington.

« Alors? » demanda Dean.

« Elle refuse. »

La réponse sobre de Dallon fit sourire Speedlam.

« En réalité, ce ne serait pas très poli de répéter ce qu'elle nous a dits de vous faire passer. Elle est très remontée en ce moment, pour une raison ou une autre. Un conseil: évitez de vous la mettre à dos cette semaine. »

« Elle pourrait changer d'avis. » avança une fille de sixième année de Poufsouffle, Tina.

« En tout cas, pas dans l'état actuel des choses. » contra Pritchard. « Il est clair que cette idée ne lui plaira pas de si tôt. Et surtout pas le fait qu'elle doive s'occuper de gérer et canaliser une bande d'ignorants et d'incontrôlables comme nous, et qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de baby-sitter…je cite, bien entendu. »

« De toute façon, c'est la seule sur laquelle nous nous soyons tous mis d'accord. » remarqua Terry. « Au moins elle tout le monde l'écouterait et la respecterait, que ce soit par respect, crainte, admiration, et autres. Et s'il y avait des dissensions ou des électrons libres elle aurait su comment les remettre à leur place. »

A ces mots Pritchard, Krane et Speedlam eurent des expressions et des sourires qui en dirent long sur les manières de Sallington.

« On verra plus tard, peut-être qu'elle changera d'avis. Neville, Demelza, Mandy, vous avez quelque chose à nous dire? »

« Oui. » annonça Mandy, porte-parole. Encore heureux, Tim n'avait aucune envie d'attendre les fin des bégayements de Neville et des gloussements de Demelza. « On était dans le couloir nord-est des cachots, quand on a entendu les fantômes discuter. Je vous passe les détails, mais lorsqu'ils ont commencé de parler de chambre secrète, naturellement, nous avons écouté. »

« Une chambre secrète? » demanda Speedlam.

« A première vue, Poudlard aurait encore bien des secrets. Quand les fantômes nous ont entendu, ils sont venus nous parler directement. Il existerait une chambre secrète - sans monstre ou quoi que ce soit, je précise - appelée la Chambre des Fondateurs. »

Susan fronça les sourcils:

« Pourquoi on en aurait jamais entendu parler? »

« Ca fait des siècles qu'elle n'a pas été ouverte. Selon le Moine Gras, cette Chambre a été construite en même temps que Poudlard, lorsque les quatre Fondateurs étaient encore en accord pour diverses idées. La Chambre n'était pas vraiment secrète au départ, elle ne l'est devenue qu'au cours de ces dernières centaines d'années. »

« Pourquoi les fantômes n'en parlent que maintenant? Pourquoi était-elle si secrète? » demanda Morag.

« Eh bien, elle n'est accessible qu'aux élèves, ou aux anciens élèves y ayant déjà eu accès. Et elle n'est accessible que lorsque l'entente règne à Poudlard. Or ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'entente du type de l'AD ici. Lorsque les Serpentard nous ont rejoints, la Chambre des Fondateurs a montré le bout de son nez, et seuls les élèves croyant réellement en l'alliance des Quatre Maisons peuvent y avoir accès. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette chambre? » s'enquît une quatrième année Serdaigle.

« Ben pas grand chose en fait. D'après les fantômes ce ne serait qu'une salle confortable destinée aux élèves, avec des manuscrits, quelques tableaux, quelques artefacts, quelques plans de Poudlard et des alentours…pas d'arme nécessaire à la guerre ou je ne sais quoi. Mais c'est tout de même un exploit. »

« C'est sûr. » fit Kayley Spencer, Serpentard. « Vous imaginez? Nous sommes la première génération depuis une tonne de temps à avoir ce privilège. C'est comme une récompense, ou du moins une reconnaissance de ce que nous faisons ici, à Poudlard, face à la guerre, et ce dont tout le monde à l'extérieur semble se moquer. La Chambre des Fondateurs est un grand pas en avant, et dans sa symbolique c'est une réussite pour nous, une première réussite. »

« Seconde réussite. » corrigea Ernie. « La première, c'est le fait de parvenir à ne pas s'entretuer! »

« Moi je dis: à nous tous! »

Beaucoup applaudirent au cri de Seamus, et Tim se surprit à se prendre au jeu.

Après quelques autres discussions et hypothèses, ils s'apprêtèrent à se séparer:

« On se revoit jeudi, pour ceux qui viendront. » rappela Terry.

Avec ça la séance se termina. Timrus et ses amis furent dans les derniers à partir.

Il discuta quelques temps avec Ellina dans la Salle Commune, notamment de sa rupture avec Anna. Lorsque son amie alla se coucher, Tim observa autour de lui pensivement, examinant les derniers évènements dans son esprit. D'après sa mère, la guerre s'étendait. Depuis noël, il y avait eu six nouvelles disparitions, et tous savaient qu'avec Voldemort et les Mangemorts, disparition équivalait à mort. Les géants n'avaient pas tous choisi le mauvais camp, et beaucoup ne voulait aucunement prendre part à une guerre qu'ils évaluaient comme étant sorcière, ou du moins humaine. D'autres populations magiques restaient cachées ou s'agitaient, certaines avaient même entrepris de s'exiler loin du pays. Le monde avait changé et continuait de changer, et Timrus comprenait bien que si jamais la fin de cette guerre se faisait à leur avantage rien ne serait pour autant comme avant.

Son regard tomba vers l'autre bout de la Salle Commune, et il fronça les sourcils. Ernie se tenait debout devant les grandes fenêtres. Le fait qu'il soit seul était déjà bien étrange pour lui qui haïssait la solitude, mais ce fut surtout son expression qui inquiéta Tim. Jamais il n'avait vu cet air si sombre, si froid sur son visage, expression qui semblait comme soulignée par la cicatrice qu'il avait à présent sur la joue.

Après quelques hésitations, Timrus se décida à ne pas le rejoindre. Il ignorait ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire.

Mais une nouvelle certitude se rappela douloureusement à lui.

Aucun d'entre eux ne serait plus jamais le même lorsque tout serait fini.

D'une manière ou d'une autre.

**HHHHH**

Ellina entra dans les serres avec soulagement le lendemain soir. Les professeurs Criton et Chourave leur avaient dit qu'à partir de maintenant leur travail dans la Serre Interdite n'était plus nécessaire. Bien entendu, même si elles n'allaient certainement pas y aller tous les mercredis, les deux jeunes filles avaient prévu de s'y retrouver de temps en temps, puisque ces rencontres étaient les seules qu'elles parvenaient à mettre en place pour l'instant.

Ellina se dirigea tout de suite vers la petite clairière centrale, leur point de rendez-vous depuis leur premier baiser. Kara était déjà présente, assise au sol, deux livres et quelques parchemins étalés devant elle.

« Hey. » dit-elle doucement.

La Serpentard leva les yeux vers elle et se leva avec un sourire, et Ellina se retrouva dans ses bras sans être certaine de l'avoir vue arriver. Surprise par cette action si peu caractéristique de Kara, elle retourna néanmoins l'étreinte qui dura quelques minutes.

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Kara se décala, la gardant toujours dans ses bras, et lui offrit un brillant sourire:

« Bien sûr! Je vais toujours bien. »

Ellina ne se préoccupa pas de relever le mensonge. Elle savait depuis le temps que Kara avait horreur qu'on les remarque.

« Tu m'as manquée, c'est tout. » continua la préfète sur un ton plus doux.

Après quelques baisers et quelques phrases, Ellina était assise contre Kara et jetait un coup d'œil aux papiers autour d'elles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Oh, tu sais, des trucs. »

« Des trucs. Ca c'est explicite. »

« Je faisais quelques recherches sur les lois sorcières. Augustus m'a envoyée des nouvelles qui ne me plaisent pas et il y a quelques problèmes avec un des anciens partenaires de mon père. »

« Rien de grave? »

« T'en fais pas, Ellie. »

« J'en sais rien, tu as l'air tellement…remontée. »

« Je suis énervée en ce moment, c'est tout. Ces foutus Tyrnor, si seulement je pouvais les… » Ellina lui envoya un regard d'avertissement, et Kara changea son souhait rapidement. « les remettre à leur place! »

La préfète lui offrit un sourire innocent, que sa petite-amie trouva aussi charmant qu'exaspérant.

« Et pour l'AD? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais aussi pour cette idée ridicule! »

« Kara, certains membres doivent être contrôler. Ils ne veulent pas un chef au sens propre, tous les préfets se chargent de l'organisation. Ils veulent avoir l'assurance que l'AD ne se séparera pas en diverses factions, ce qui reviendrait à notre point de départ. Nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes idées quant à Poudlard, à la guerre ou aux Collabos, et ça pourrait bien finir par nous diviser. Il faut qu'ils aient tous la même personne derrière laquelle se rallier. »

Kara haussa un sourcil, douteuse.

« Moi? La moitié me déteste, l'autre moitié m'insupporte, et je ne te parle même pas de ceux qui sont jaloux de ma fabuleuse personne. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Te rends-tu compte que depuis quelques mois toute l'école surveille tes moindres faits et gestes, comme ils l'ont fait avec Harry toutes ces années? »

« Je n'ai rien demandé, j'ai bien assez à faire avec la presse et le reste! »

« Mais c'est de ça dont je veux parler! Kara, maintenant que Harry, Hermione et les Weasley sont partis, tu es dans cette école la pire ennemie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses suivants! Tout le monde le sait, et c'est pour ça que tout le monde est convaincu que tu es totalement de notre côté! »

« Toute l'AD est contre Voldemort, tu as entendu Granger comme moi, et elle n'a jamais manqué un seul de ses sortilèges à ma connaissance. »

« Beaucoup des membres de l'AD sont encore jeunes et ne se rendent pas compte de ce qu'ils risquent, que ce soit dans cette école ou à l'extérieur. Et parmi ceux qui restent, peu a réellement eu à faire directement avec la mort, la peur ou les Mangemorts. Si jamais ça devait en arriver à un combat ou même à un affrontement, nous ignorons tous qui perdra ses moyens, se sauvera, se battra. Ce n'est pas ton cas, Kara. Tous savent que tu ne reculeras pas devant le danger, que tu sauras assurer leurs intérêts, les guider dans leurs choix et dans ce qu'il se prépare. Que ce soit dans un combat ou si jamais nous devions avoir besoin d'un porte-parole ou de quelqu'un que les gens écouteront. Ils ont confiance en tes qualités de sorcière et de dirigeante, et comme pour Harry, ils te respectent pour ce que tu es. »

« Aucun d'entre eux ne me connaît. » répliqua sèchement Kara.

« Ah oui? Et combien de personnes dans ton cher groupe de Serpentard te connaissent réellement Kara? Une, deux? Leur montres-tu réellement qui est Kara Sallington, ou leur présentes-tu seulement ce que tu présentes au monde entier, l'héritière bornée, détachée et assurée? »

« Moi je les connais bien, c'est ça la différence. Je sais qu'ils assureront mes arrières, je sais qu'ils obéiront à mes ordres. »

« Exactement! Ils obéissent à tes ordres, et pourquoi? Parce qu'ils savent ce dont tu es capable! Qu'ils aient peur que tu t'en prennes à eux, qu'ils craignent ton nom ou en sont impressionnés, qu'ils t'admirent, qu'ils croient réellement en toi en tant que personne ou non, ils te suivent et obéissent, parce qu'ils suivent avant tout tes idées et ta force! C'est cela que recherchent les membres de l'AD! Aucun ne voulait se mettre à dos que le Quatuor Fabuleux et personne ne les connaissait réellement, et même si la plupart ne te connaît que de réputation, aucun ne veut se mettre à dos la préfète Sallington. Et ils savent qu'avec toi personne ne jouera les électrons libres et ne mettra les autres en danger. Du moins s'ils ont le moindre instinct de préservation. »

« Peut-être que s'ils grandissaient tous un peu ils n'auraient pas besoin d'avoir peur de la punition pour ne pas faire la connerie! »

« Kara - »

« Non, Ellina! L'AD doit apprendre à fonctionner seule, et je ne serai pas celle qui devra botter le train de tous ces crétins. »

Ellina croisa les bras, à présent assise face à la Serpentard. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et sa voix perdit ses traces enthousiastes.

« Eh, beaucoup sont mes amis, surveille ce que tu dis! »

Kara ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Elle observa un instant Ellina et secoua la tête avec un sourire.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ça? » demanda t-elle finalement d'un ton doux.

Surprise, Ellina l'observa curieusement.

« Quoi? »

« Comment est-ce que tu arrives à me calmer comme ça? »

« Facile. Mais je ne te dirai pas mon secret. »

« Ah oui? »

« Oui. »

« Même sous la torture? »

« Jamais. » affirma Ellina.

Kara eut un sourire malicieux.

« Même si je ne t'embrasse plus jusqu'à ce que tu me le dises? »

« Eh! » Les yeux d'Ellina brillèrent. « Ca c'est pas équitable! »

« Equitable? C'est quoi ça? » Elle tapota son insigne de Serpentard pour bonne mesure.

Elles discutèrent encore quelques instants, avant que le ton ne devienne de nouveau plus sérieux.

« Tu as entendu parler de cette histoire de Chambre des Fondateurs? »

« Dallon m'en a parlé. »

« Tu en penses quoi, toi? »

« Que les Fondateurs avaient le sens de l'humour. A part ça, pas grand chose. S'il n'y a rien dedans, je ne vois pas à quoi ça pourrait nous servir. Mis à part le fait d'être certains d'avoir nos noms dans les annales pour être ceux à l'avoir rouverte. Il n'y a pas de secret, pas d'arme, rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire? A quoi elle pourrait nous servir? »

« A rien. Et peut-être que c'est ça la leçon. Il n'y a pas toujours quelque chose à gagner, juste quelque chose à accomplir. Mais les Serpentard ont un peu de mal avec ce concept, n'est-ce pas? »

« Je me fiche pas mal qu'une nouvelle salle soit ouverte. On a le Grand Salon et la Salle sur Demande, plus les Salles Communes. A quoi bon en avoir une de plus? »

« Celle-ci est secrète, et apparemment visible et accessible que par ceux qui croient réellement en l'alliance des Maisons. Elle pourrait avoir ses utilités. »

« Si tu le dis, Poufsouffle. »

« Tu as des nouvelles de l'Ordre? »

« Quelques informations. A première vue, Potter et les autres sont en quête des derniers Horcruxes et en plein entraînement intensif. »

Ellina se tut un instant.

« A ton avis, pourquoi les profs nous laissent faire? »

« Comment ça? »

« Ben tu sais, ils savent pour l'AD. Ils savent pour l'alliance des Collabos aussi. Ils savent pour nos petites guerres, pour les coups fourrés. »

« Ils ont autre chose en tête pour beaucoup. Et tant qu'ils n'ont pas de preuve, ils ne peuvent rien faire. Le comité de l'école inclut quelques Mangemorts ou Collabos aussi. McGonagall a déjà eu bien du mal à asseoir et garder son autorité. Elle a beaucoup à faire. »

« Ce qui fait que nous avons nous-mêmes un rôle important. »

« Tu as l'air inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Ellina secoua la tête et, mal à l'aise face au regard intense de Kara, détourna les yeux.

« J'ai l'impression…c'est irréel, tu sais? Il y a quelques années je ne connaissais rien de ce monde, et aujourd'hui je suis une sorcière presque diplômée, et alors que je devrais m'inquiéter de mes examens et de mon avenir, je m'inquiète d'une guerre qui fait de plus en plus de victimes et qui pourrait bientôt nous retomber dessus. La semaine dernière j'ai failli perdre l'un de mes amis. Beaucoup de mes camarades perdent des proches et changent. Tu as failli mourir deux fois, et j'étais terrifiée, et tout se passe si _vite_. »

« Eh. » Kara la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front. « Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas, aussi. Poudlard reste Poudlard. Les Maisons sont toujours d'actualité. Les profs nous donnent toujours autant de devoirs. Bulstrode est toujours aussi laide, Brown, Bones, Brocklehurst, Turpin et compagnie continuer de glousser comme des dindes au moins une fois par jour. Le soleil se lève chaque matin et se couche chaque soir. »

« Tu crois que la guerre se terminera bientôt? »

« J'en sais rien, honnêtement. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous venons d'entrer dans une nouvelle phase. »

« J'espère que Harry, Hermione et les autres s'en sortiront. »

« Oh, on peut faire confiance à l'Ordre. Le problème est que leur nombre s'amoindrit de plus en plus. Et que ce n'est pas le cas de l'autre camp. Il paraît qu'en Europe, surtout en France et en Bulgarie, la guerre commence à se faire sentir. Pour le moment les choses devraient continuer ainsi. »

« Les forces sont plutôt équilibrées à présent. Mais pour combien de temps? »

« Tant que nous n'aurons pas de mauvaise surprise, ça restera ainsi. »

Bien entendu, Kara savait que bien des choses pouvaient basculer en très peu de temps. Mais elle ignorait que ça pourrait bien être le cas dans les prochains jours.

**HHHHH**

A quelques milliers de kilomètres des filles pourtant, une rencontre sonnait le glas de beaucoup d'espoirs.

Dans un vieil hôtel situé à la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse, quatre personnes étaient réunies dans une suite peu reluisante. Elles se tenaient autour de la table bancale, trois drapées dans de longues capes d'excellente qualité, la quatrième, une femme, habillée d'un jean sombre et d'un pull en laine bleu, leur faisait face avec un air décidé.

« Il y a intérêt à ce que tu dises vrai. » prévint Lucius Malefoy. Son visage était plus anguleux qu'avant, ses yeux plus froid encore.

« Le Maître s'impatiente, et ces saletés d'Aurors nous suivent de partout. Si seulement je pouvais tous les… »

« Du calme, Rabastan. » tempéra Geneviève Tyrnor d'un ton calme et éternellement satisfait. « Il est vrai que la mort de Bellatrix est bien plus contrariante que celle de Pettigrow. Je me demande bien comment ils ont su où l'opération se déroulerait. Bella avait peut-être raison, un traître est peut-être dans nos rangs. »

« Le Maître le saurait. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit nous arriverons à les mettre à genoux, comme la vermine qu'ils sont tous. Nous briserons ce pitoyable Ordre du Phénix et Potter et ces chers petits amis. »

« N'es-tu pas pressée de rabattre son caquet à cette gamine? Elle t'a pourtant bien menée, du moins à ce qu'on dit dans le cercle. »

Lestrange se tut en voyant le regard meurtrier de sa collègue.

« Sallington aura ce qu'elle mérite. Je me demande bien comment a fait cette petite garce pour se sauver du manoir. On aurait pu la massacrer ce soir-là. Elle ressemble bien trop à son père. »

« Une honte. » remarqua Lucius, la haine qui ne l'avait plus quittée depuis l'année passée visible dans ses yeux. « Quand on pense à son lignage. Tant de grands et honorables sorciers, pour en venir à _ça._ »

« En même temps, quand on voit ce que ton cher héritier est devenu, Lucius. Mon Joshua m'a dit qu'il léchait les bottes de cette traîtresse à volonté. »

La rage de Lucius déforma ses traits, mais Rabastan préféra intervenir.

« Peu importe, on est pas là pour parler de vos rejetons. »

Tous tournèrent leurs regards glacés vers la dernière personne. Debout face à eux, les bras croisés, elle les observait avec l'ombre d'un rictus aux lèvres et une lueur dédaigneuse dans son regard bleu. Ses longs cheveux châtains clairs encadrait son visage mince et pâle aux traits doux.

« Tu as intérêt à être sûre de tes informations. » cracha Tyrnor avec un regard dégoûté vers les nombreux livres éparpillés dans la pièce ainsi que vers l'ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau.

« J'en suis certaine. » répondit l'inconnue d'un ton neutre.

Lucius eut un mince sourire.

« Tu es devenue bien arrogante au fil des mois, ma chère. »

« Je sais de quoi je parle, Malefoy. » répliqua t-elle avec assurance.

« Ne sois pas si irrespectueuse, moldue. » avertit Lestrange, une lueur furieuse dans son regard froid. Il caressa sa baguette. « Ou tu sais ce qu'il peut arriver. »

« Oh je suis terrifiée, Lestrange. »

Tyrnor eut un petit rire.

« Sa haine équivaut visiblement à la nôtre. Tant mieux, elle nous donnera plus de force encore pour écraser tout ces sangs-impurs et ces sales traîtres. »

« Geneviève, ton plan est-il réellement sans faille? Le Maître - »

« Sera ravi d'avoir enfin en main la Tablette de l'Aube très prochainement, Lucius, et ce ne sera en rien grâce à toi. »

Il pinça les lèvres.

« C'est grâce à moi que nous avons su qu'elles étaient ses réelles propriétés. »

« C'est un acte que n'importe quel sorcier de seconde zone aurait pu accomplir, même un vulgaire moldu. » Tyrnor ignora la rage de Malefoy, et se concentra sur la femme moldue. « Mais si tu t'es trompée, tu en subiras les conséquences face au Maître. »

« Il sera satisfait. » répliqua l'autre femme avec un soupçon de colère.

« Bien. » fit Malefoy. « Nous allons devoir finalement te remercier. Nous allons enfin éradiquer tous ces sangs-impurs, ces amoureux des moldus, ces traîtres, ces incapables et ces idiots. Et je me chargerai personnellement de mon cher fils. » Ses yeux brillèrent d'une colère maladive, son sourire cruel se figea sur son visage aux traits tirés. « Nous allons nous délecter de leurs cris. Et ce sera grâce à toi, Sabrina. »

La femme ne dît rien, elle se contenta de maintenir son rictus. Son regard sombre ne trahissait que sa haine.

Tyrnor eut un grand sourire.

« La Tablette de l'Aube sera entre nos mains la semaine prochaine, et Potter et tous ces imbéciles n'auront plus qu'à s'agenouiller devant le Maître. »

Personne ni rien ne la contredît.

**HHHHH**


	13. La Chambre des Fondateurs

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 13: La Chambre des Fondateurs**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont? » demanda Tim en ce dimanche midi. Il s'installa près de ses amis dans le Grand Salon, à côté de Susan et Hannah.

Les filles haussèrent les épaules en dirigeant leurs yeux vers les canapés où Justin, Mandy, Sally-Anne, Morag et Bradley Speedlam discutaient d'un ton conspirateur.

« Aucune idée. Ils ont fait ça tout le week-end. Finnigan, Thomas et Kopern ont l'air d'être dans le coup aussi. »

« Depuis quand ont-ils formé une bande ceux-là? » demanda Tim, que la situation amusait grandement.

« Va savoir. » marmonna Hannah. « En tout cas ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. Je n'aime pas ça du tout. »

« Je crois - »

« Répète un peu ça! »

Tous se tournèrent vers le cri. A une table près de la porte, Zabini et sa bande s'étaient lentement levés, face à Ernie et Seamus.

« Quoi? Tu n'as pas bien entendu, Zabini? Je répète plus clairement alors: tu n'es qu'une bouse de dragon, et tu devrais sérieusement penser à - »

« Pour qui te prends-tu, MacMillan? » lui fit Tyrnor, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. « Je te met un - »

« Ravale tes idées de préfet, Tyrnor. Après t'être caché dans les jupes de ta mère tu te caches à présent derrière ton badge? J'en ai un aussi. »

« Par Merlin mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? » murmura Susan, les yeux écarquillés.

« Ils sont dingues de les provoquer comme ça! » fit Timrus, en voyant clairement qu'Ernie avait la main dans sa poche, certainement autour de sa baguette.

Les autres les avaient rejoints. Et Justin observait la scène avec un nervosité grandissante. Tout le monde savait qu'à cette heure-ci les profs étaient en réunion.

« Oh c'est mauvais, c'est mauvais, c'est mauvais. » marmonna t-il.

« Hannah, » dit Mandy. « nous devrions - »

Mais les préfètes n'eurent aucunement le temps d'essayer de calmer la situation. Il était trop tard, et dans un éclair bleu, les sorts commencèrent à fuser.

« Nom d'un dragon! » jura Timrus.

Les élèves les plus jeunes crièrent. Ils étaient à peine une dizaine de présent, mais c'était déjà de trop.

« Il est temps de régler ça, MacMillan! » lança Zabini, alors que Vaisey fermait rapidement les portes.

« J'en suis plus que ravi! » affirma le Poufsouffle.

« Non mais il faut les arrêter! »

« Laisse tomber, Abbot. » dit rapidement Speedlam, baguette en main.

Près de lui Krane renversa la table, lui aussi prêt à agir.

« Rien ne pourra arrêter ce qu'il va suivre. »

Lorsqu'un Stupéfix frôla Tim, il comprit que c'était le cas. Les Serpentard, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde dépaysés, s'abritèrent rapidement.

« Alors, Baldwin! » lança Urquhart de plus loin. « T'es aussi lâche ici que sur ton balais? »

La colère emplit Timrus, et il se saisit de sa baguette et s'abrita. Les sorts fusèrent, les jeunes première et deuxième années malheureusement présents furent en partie touchés avant de songer à s'abriter et à ne plus bouger.

Jamais Tim n'avait assisté à pire affrontement dans toute sa scolarité. Et alors que les paroles haineuses s'échangeaient, alors que les sortilèges traversaient la pièce et se faisaient de plus en plus puissants, il comprit qu'en aucun cas ce n'était une simple querelle. C'était une bataille.

« Expelliarmus! » cria Hannah près de lui, et la baguette de Goyle vola. Morag s'empressa de le stupéfixer.

Les Collabos envoyaient des sorts aussi vicieux que dangereux. La bande de Tyrnor avait été rejointe par deux Serdaigle et deux Gryffondor dès le départ.

Plus loin, Zabini et Ernie se livraient un duel acharné, alors que Seamus se battait avec McBridge.

« Tombotos! » Le sort de Mandy n'atteignit pas tout à fait sa cible, sûrement à cause du sang qui ne cessait de couler sur son bras.

Timrus se prit un rayon de plein fouet, mais le sortilège n'avait pas été très puissant. Bulstrode était réellement médiocre, encore davantage maintenant qu'elle était ligotée de la tête aux pieds.

« Brown, attention! »

Mais l'avertissement de Krane vint une minute trop tard, et Lavande s'écroula avec un cri de douleur. Tim et Susan la tirèrent vers eux et vérifièrent ses blessures. Elle était inconsciente, du sang coulait de son nez, mais ça semblait aller pour le moment.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent encore plus chaotiques. Les blessures se faisaient plus nombreuses, les sorts plus dangereux encore. Que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre, les tables ou canapés derrière lesquels se cacher se faisaient rares. L'avantage n'était pas en leur faveur, ça Tim et les autres en avaient conscience. Non seulement ils n'utilisaient pas des sorts aussi dangereux que les Collabos, mais ils protégeaient également leurs amis inconscients ou blessés, ce que les autres ne faisaient pas - en partie seulement parce qu'ils savaient que leurs opposants ne s'en prendraient jamais à des personnes sans défense.

« Expelliarmus! »

Krane aurait pu hurler de rage lorsque sa baguette lui échappa. Beaucoup étaient désarmés à présent, les autres étaient dans l'incapacité de lancer un sort, pour causes diverses. Et tous purent voir Urquhart se tourner vers un garçon de Gryffondor de première année. En voyant l'attention du Serpentard se tourner vers lui, il leva sa baguette d'un main tremblante et recula de sa place, toujours assis. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres d'Urquhart alors qu'il jetait son sort, un sort de magie noire puissant. Hannah eut un petit cri en le reconnaissant, et Tim fut horrifié à l'idée que ce pauvre gamin perde la vue et l'ouie.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, parce qu'à l'instant où le puissant sortilège allait l'atteindre, la porte derrière le jeune Gryffondor fut brusquement défoncée et on se mit devant lui. L'éclair noir fut dévié d'un simple mouvement, et tous retinrent leur exclamation en voyant Sallington, baguette levée, le visage pâle et les yeux brillant de furie.

Son entrée figea tout le monde, et Urquhart pâlit en voyant avec quelle facilité elle avait contré son sortilège. Derrière elle, Dallon, Malfoy, Boot et Ellina arrivèrent rapidement. Sallington balada son regard sur la scène rapidement, et elle sembla redoubler de rage lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent la forme d'Alexine Polton au sol.

« Vous avez grand intérêt à avoir une excellente explication. » fit-elle d'une voix basse et froide.

Jamais Tim ne l'avait vue ainsi, mais à en juger par l'expression des Serpentard présents ça avait déjà dû arriver, et ça n'avait pas dû être très beau.

Sallington ne quitta pas les Collabos des yeux.

« Comment va le gamin? »

Boot était entrain de le relever, le garçon tremblait.

« Ca va, il n'a rien. »

Près de lui Ellina et les autres vérifiaient que les jeunes élèves n'avaient rien de grave.

Lentement, trop lentement, Sallington se tourna vers les combattants qui se relevaient plus ou moins douloureusement et plus ou moins fièrement.

« Vous devriez avoir honte de vos comportements. » fit-elle avec froideur en baladant son regard sur tous. Tyrnor et Zabini, légèrement blessés, lui renvoyèrent. « Vous battre comme des Gobelins Noirs, mettre en danger la vie et la santé de vos camarades plus jeunes, détruire ce Salon. Tous les élèves présents ayant pris part à cela ont un avertissement de première classe, et croyez-moi la directrice en entendra parler. Quant à toi, » Elle s'approcha d'Urquhart, qui avala difficilement sa salive, sa main tremblant soudainement. « je devrais t'envoyer ce sortilège ignoble et illégal que tu étais si prompt à lancer sur un garçon sans défense. Si pressé que ça de devenir Mangemort, Urquhart? Dis-moi, le sauras-tu autant lorsque tu ne verras ni n'entendras rien? » Elle s'approcha davantage encore, si près qu'avec un centimètre de plus ils se toucheraient. D'un geste rapide, elle lui arracha sa baguette de la main et la brisa en deux avec un sort. Il poussa un cri étranglé. « Tu as quelque chose à dire, Urquhart? »

« Tu n'as pas le d- »

« Fais très attention à ce que tu dis, j'ai une baguette et je sais moi aussi très bien m'en servir. » Ils retinrent tous leur souffle lorsqu'elle baissa la voix et se pencha vers lui encore un peu plus. « Et je te garantie que lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi tu ne pourras plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette école. Les avantages d'avoir un nom comme le mien, tu vois. Fais tes bagages, tu déménages. »

« Quoi? Mais- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Que Voldemort dirigeait déjà le monde? Tu as sauté quelques étapes en route. Et tu as oublié le règlement de Poudlard en plus des lois de ce pays. Avec tous les témoins présents, tu seras partis avant ce soir. Mes félicitations. C'est une chance pour toi, crois-moi. Parce que dans le cas contraire, ce que j'aurais décidé de faire…hum, dommage que tu t'en ailles. »

Les larmes de colère et d'humiliation dans les yeux d'Urquhart ne tarirent aucunement la rage de Sallington, et Tim s'empêcha de faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'elle se tourna vers eux.

« Nom d'un dragon, mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez! »

« Amenez les blessés à madame Pomfresh. » ordonna Terry.

Sallington se dirigea rapidement vers Alexine, l'aida à se relever et partit de la pièce avec la petite en larmes. Une seconde plus tard, les profs arrivèrent.

Autant dire que l'après-midi ne fut aucunement agréable pour les gens présents.

**HHHHH**

« Je n'ai jamais vu une bande de crétins pareille! » commença Sallington avec plus de colère que ce qu'elle n'avait montré cet après-midi.

Elle avait demandé à Speedlam de faire passer à tous les sixième et septième années de l'AD l'ordre de se réunir dans la Salle sur Demande. Tous étaient présents. Jamais personne ne l'avait vue dans un tel état, même Dallon et les autres. Jamais elle n'avait haussé le ton ainsi et surtout en une telle présence. Néanmoins sa colère reflétait ce que certains présents pensaient des actions de cet après-midi. Terry n'avait pas été conciliant non plus, tout comme Ellina, Garrik et d'autres encore. Mais Tim devait avouer qu'ils n'avaient pas trop eu le choix dans ce qu'il s'était produit, et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de réfléchir. Ils étaient pourtant tous conscients que ce n'était pas une excuse.

« A quoi est-ce que vous pensiez, bon sang! Poudlard est une école avant tout, et avant tout nous sommes des élèves! Vous auriez pu tous vous faire blesser gravement ou pire, être renvoyés comme Urquhart! » Elle se tourna vers Ernie, et Tim fut un instant persuadé qu'elle allait le gifler. Il fut bien assez surpris lorsqu'elle lui saisit le col violemment. « Et toi à quoi pensais-tu, MacMillan? Te faire défigurer totalement? Une fois ne t'a pas suffi? » Elle le lâcha et arracha son insigne de la robe du Poufsouffle. « As-tu oublié ceci? Ce P ne t'a pas été attribué pour faire joli, tu as réduit tout ce qu'il représente à rien et tu nous as tous par là-même ridiculisés! Et pour quoi? C'est la guerre à l'extérieur, il faudrait vous réveiller! »

Les yeux d'Ernie, bien qu'honteux, brillèrent soudainement:

« Crois-tu que j'ai oublié? »

« Crois-tu que c'est un jeu? Tyrnor et Zabini ne jouaient pas, et ils ont été bien plus malins que toi! Aucun de leurs sortilèges n'était incriminant bien que dangereux, et ils avaient l'avantage! _Tu_ leur as donné l'avantage, MacMillan, tu as provoqué en une seconde ce que nous nous acharnons à empêcher depuis l'année passée! »

« Zabini a - »

« Félicité ceux responsables de l'attaque contre les tiens? Quoi? Tu crois que je ne suis pas informée? Crois-tu que j'ignore tant de choses? Alors tu as décidé de prendre ta petite revanche personnelle, en plein Salon, face à toute la bande? Brillant! »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Il regretta ses paroles à l'instant même où elles quittèrent ses lèvres, et tous le virent. Y compris Sallington, et ce fut certainement pour ça qu'elle ne lui jeta pas un sort immédiatement.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne peux comprendre, c'est évident. Les miens n'ont jamais été ciblés par des Mangemorts. Moi non-plus d'ailleurs. C'est bien pour ça que je m'éclate aujourd'hui à gérer une propriété, une fortune et une multitude de charges, sans oublier les obligations officielles si jouissives, que je passe mon temps - _tout_ mon temps, à diriger des personnes qui ont trois fois mon âge et mon expérience et qui les trois-quarts du temps essayent de me prendre de haut parce que je ne suis qu'une gamine de dix-huit ans qui n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à la place de chef de famille avant quelques années. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, MacMillan? Que crois-tu savoir de moi? Tu penses réellement que quand je reçois Geneviève Tyrnor dans mes bureaux je n'ai pas envie de saisir ma baguette? Que lorsque j'entend mes camarades de Maisons et de dortoir rire et commenter avec enthousiasme les actions Mangemorts je n'ai pas envie de les anéantir? Crois-tu réellement que je n'ai pas en mémoire les cris de mes parents, leur sang, leurs cadavres? Crois-tu être le seul dans cette école à avoir des cicatrices sur le corps? »

Le seul son provenant dans la pièce à présent était le bruit des respirations. Personne n'avait jamais entendu Sallington parler de sa famille, et certainement pas depuis octobre. Du moins pas ainsi, ni avec cette voix à la fois froide et tremblante, si…expressive, humaine. Mais elle se reprit rapidement, et sa colère couvrit cet instant de faiblesse dans son masque:

« Tes parents sont en vie et c'est une chance, et ils vont être si fiers de toi, MacMillan, lorsqu'il recevront le hibou de la directrice! Chers Marius et Penny, votre fils a provoqué ses camarades et a initialisé un combat! Mais que croyais-tu accomplir? Que croyez-vous tous? Vous voulez vraiment emmener la véritable guerre entre ces murs? Voir vos amis être blessés, les voir tomber? Si c'est la guerre que vous cherchez, alors je vais vous dire ce que j'ai appris cette dernière année: choisissez vos combats, choisissez quand vous taire et quand parler, quand vous battre et quand esquiver! Et une bataille dans un lieu clos alors qu'il y a des ados innocents et trop jeunes pour se défendre n'est pas un combat à choisir, encore moins à démarrer! Oh elle est belle l'Armée de Dumbledore! Le pauvre doit bien être triste là où il est! » Elle secoua la tête, sa voix baissa, perdit de sa hargne. « Mes félicitations. » dit-elle doucement. « Vous venez juste de détruire tout ce que nous étions arrivés à bâtir. L'AD a disparu aujourd'hui, à l'instant même où vous avez oublié ses premières valeurs. »

Elle s'apprêtait à partir, sans un mot de plus, lorsque Draco parla.

« Mon père aurait ri, c'est certain. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Si j'ai retenu une chose de tout ça, c'est bien que tout peut être reconstruit. »

« On ne peut pas arrêter là, comme ça. » confirma Justin. « On s'est tous emportés, on a mal agi, mais il n'y a qu'ensemble qu'on pourra s'en sortir…enfin, je crois. N'est-ce pas? »

Tim fut stupéfait, comme tous les autres, lorsqu'Ellina s'approcha de Sallington et lui posa une main sur l'avant-bras en lui parlant doucement.

« Personne ne veut que la guerre arrive à Poudlard. Et pour ça nous devons agir ensemble. Tu le sais, Kara. »

Sallington se tourna vers Ellina qui la lâcha. Son expression était sombre, et Tim pouvait voir ses yeux marrons trop briller.

« Tu les as vus, ce ne sont que des gamins, ils croient que c'est un jeu! Ils étaient fiers de leur combat, et ils n'ont même pas conscience de - »

« Tout le monde n'a pas ton contrôle, et tu le sais. Mais tous ces mois n'auront servi à rien si tout s'arrête maintenant. »

« Qu'arrivera t-il lorsque quelqu'un d'autre voudra se venger, hein? Et si jamais - »

« Je crois que l'Armée de Dumbledore a en effet été vidée de son sens aujourd'hui. Mais il me semble qu'une certaine personne m'a dite un jour que sur chaque ruine on pouvait construire quelque chose de plus résistant encore. »

Sallington leva les yeux au ciel, puis finit par soupirer.

« Ca, c'est un coup bas, Ellie. »

L'échange stupéfia tout le monde, mais aucun ne posa de question. Tim pourtant remarqua bien des choses.

Sallington avança de nouveau et croisa les bras.

« Vous êtes en sixième et septième années. En toute logique, vous êtes les plus responsables de cette école. Si nous allons continuer nos activités, alors nous allons le faire correctement. Votre rôle est de garder les choses sous contrôle. En tant qu'aînés, il est également celui de veiller sur les plus jeunes, et ça inclut de ne pas les exposer à des sorts perdus. Aucune vengeance personnelle ne sera tolérée. Je connais la haine, je connais la rage, et je suis la preuve vivante qu'elles peuvent être contrôlées. Agissez d'abord avec votre esprit avant de sortir votre baguette. Nous ne sommes pas là pour recréer la situation extérieure, mais pour au contraire la garder à l'extérieur. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, mais pour nous défendre, défendre Poudlard, défendre nos valeurs, et défendre notre futur. En cela nous ne sommes aucunement une armée, mais nous sommes la dernière ressource en cas d'attaque. Et si celle-ci doit se produire contre Poudlard, nous serons alors la Première Garde. Des gardes, pas des soldats. Vous en serez l'élite, et que ça vous plaise ou pas, j'en serais le capitaine. Et je promets sur la mémoire de mes parents que celui qui défiera mes ordres, trahira cette Garde ou mettra en danger ses membres sera vraiment désolé de ne pas être en face de Lord Voldemort. »

Personne n'avait vraiment envie de voir Sallington de nouveau en colère, et tous acquiescèrent.

« Et par Merlin que les préfets fassent leur fichu boulot! »

« Si on doit inaugurer cette nouvelle…PG, et cela dans la toute confiance, alors nous avons quelque chose à avouer. » déclara Sally-Anne.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Justin, Mandy, Morag, Bradley, Seamus, Dean, Oriane et Lavande échangèrent des regards, montrant qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

« Nous avons de nouvelles infos quant à la Chambre des Fondateurs. » annonça Morag.

« Quel genre? » demanda Hannah.

« A première vue, d'après nos recherches, elle ne serait pas vraiment à Poudlard. »

« Comment ça? »

« Eh bien pas au château du moins. »

« Alors où? » demanda Ernie.

« La Forêt Interdite. »

« Vous blaguez. »

« Pas du tout, Neville. Plus précisément, selon le Baron Sanglant, à l'ouest, après la Clairière du Grand Centaure. Il faut environ vingt minutes pour y aller à pieds. »

« Elle est interdite, on ne pourra jamais trouver cette Chambre. Génial. » soupira Tim.

« A moins qu'on outrepasse l'interdiction. » proposa Krane en observant Sallington. « Demain à partir de 16 heure, Hagrid part en voyage. Personne ne surveillera réellement les élèves, pas si on les couvre. »

Sallington sembla y réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Dallon, quelles sont les dernières infos? »

« Ils ont décidé d'être encore davantage dans les cachots à ce qu'il semblerait. Rusard se méfie, il ne fait plus sa ronde à l'extérieur. Peeves est resté tranquille depuis…la dernière fois. »

« Jenna? »

« Rien à signaler pour le moment. »

« Bien. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Finch-Fletchey, Perks, Thomas, Speedlam, Stevens, vous irez demain dans la Forêt. Au moindre problème, vous revenez. Vous savez tous à quel point les habitants sont charmants là-bas, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'un vous aidera. Si vous la trouvez, vous faites un tour et vous revenez le plus rapidement possible. Si vous êtes coincés pour une raison ou une autre, vous envoyez un sort de localisation assez puissant pour passer au-dessus des arbres et on viendra vous chercher. On surveillera. MacMillan, » Il l'observa avec méfiance. « tu iras aussi. Et tu es en charge de cette équipe. »

« Quoi? »

« Tu as bien entendu. » Elle lui envoya son badge qu'elle avait négligemment gardé. « Il me semble qu'au contraire de Tyrnor, tu n'as pas eu le tien par défaut. Tu dois bien avoir des qualités pour l'avoir reçu. Montre-les, pour une fois. Et je ne juge aucunement, je constate. Bon, eh bien, le couvre-feu va arriver. Bonne nuit. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les Poufsouffle étaient de retour dans leur Salle Commune. Après les remontrances du professeur Chourave, ils purent tous respirer. Les quatre sabliers étaient presque vides, un fait très rare à cette époque de l'année. Et absolument tout le monde s'en moquait.

Timrus attendit que la situation se calme un peu, avant de rejoindre Ellina.

« Quelle journée, hein? »

« C'est clair. » souffla t-elle.

« Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire? »

« Quelle histoire? »

« Ben entre Sallington - pardon, _Kara_ et toi? »

Elle croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil.

« Au cas où tu aurais manqué de le remarquer, elle et moi travaillons une fois par semaine ensemble depuis le début de l'année. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais? Qu'on ne se parlait pas et qu'on s'évitait pendant une heure? »

« Euh…ouais, à peu près. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. »

« C'est une amie, alors? »

« En effet. »

« Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître, elle n'est même pas aussi gentille avec McLane. »

« Tu parles d'elle comme si elle était une sorcière! Enfin, je veux dire, tu sais, une sorcière comme dans les histoires moldues…enfin tu vois, quoi! »

Timrus ravala son sourire moqueur.

« En tout cas, Sallington s'est calmée rapidement et a tout de suite changé d'avis quand tu lui as parlée. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas fait avec ses prétendus amis de Serpentard. »

Semblant un peu exaspérée, Ellina souffla.

« Laisse tomber, Tim. »

« Elle t'a appelée Ellie. »

« Et alors? »

« Et alors tu réagis très mal à ça d'habitude. A noter aussi que Sallington n'utilise aucun prénom. »

« C'est faux, figures-toi. Et quant à m'appeler Ellie, maintenant ça va. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. Parce que aujourd'hui, tout ça, ça va mieux. »

« Oh. » Tim ne sut plus vraiment quoi dire, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il était question. « J'en suis content. » affirma t-il cependant. « Grâce à elle? »

« Pardon? »

« Si ça va mieux, c'est grâce à Sallington? »

Tim fut intrigué par l'émotion qui passa dans les yeux émeraudes d'Ellina, par son demi-sourire aussi.

« Oui, certainement. »

« Je suppose que c'est tout ce que je saurai, n'est-ce pas? »

Malgré tout son vouloir, il ne parvint pas à cacher sa déception et sa légère tristesse face aux secrets de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle le vit et le prit dans ses bras.

« Si, bien sûr que tu sauras. Bientôt. Promis. »

Et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre pour être assuré que leur amitié était toujours aussi précieuse.

**HHHHH**

Une journée plus tard, deux Poufsouffle, deux Serdaigle, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard commençaient à sérieusement maudire les étoiles sous lesquelles ils étaient nés. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sallington les choisisse, eux?

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » murmura anxieusement Justin en entendant de nouveau un cri étrange.

Près de lui Sally-Anne tenta de le rassurer, bien qu'elle n'était pas elle-même très à l'aise.

« Peut-être une chouette, ou…quelque chose. »

Comme tous les autres elle avait sa baguette en main. Justin et Dean étaient près d'elle. Devant se tenaient Bradley, Garrik et Ernie.

Ils étaient entrés dans la Forêt Interdite dix minutes plus tôt et, s'ils n'avaient pas tous été certains qu'il faisait jour à cette heure-ci ils auraient pu jurer que la nuit était tombée. En tout cas c'était l'effet que ça faisait de là où ils étaient. Les hauts et anciens arbres cachaient complètement la vue du ciel et plongeaient dans les ombres l'ensemble de la forêt. Ernie n'en était pas certain, mais il aurait pu jurer que la végétation était plus claire la dernière fois qu'il était venu.

« Où on en est, Garrik? »

Le petit-ami d'Hannah lança un nouveau sort d'orientation et pointa le nord-nord-est devant eux.

« Pas là. »

Ils parlaient d'un ton bas depuis un moment. La sueur, malgré le froid de l'hiver, trempait le dos d'Ernie, et il devait se concentrer sans arrêt pour ne pas céder à ses angoisses. Pourtant la sensation qu'on les observait fixement depuis quelques minutes ne disparaissait pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant à la végétation dense autour de lui. D'après les informations de Neville et Hannah, ils passaient très loin du territoire des Acromantulas. Les Centaures s'étaient établis bien loin de Poudlard depuis deux ans, quant aux Licornes, personne n'en avait vraiment vu en se baladant si près de l'orée.

« Attendez. » souffla anxieusement Dean.

« Quoi, Thomas? »

« Quelque chose a bougé. »

« C'est pas encore ton imagination? »

« Nom d'un dragon, Speedlam, je te dis que quelque chose a bougé! »

Ils attendirent quelques secondes mais lorsque rien ne se produisit Ernie ordonna à ses amis de continuer avec prudence.

Ernie marchait légèrement devant. Neville et Luna les avaient avertis de ne jamais s'éloigner des sentiers, sous aucun prétexte, et il comptait bien s'en tenir à ce conseil. Il était déjà bien assez difficile d'évoluer sur l'étroit et difficile chemin, il n'imaginait pas ce que ce serait ailleurs. Sous ses pieds les racines sèches et les écorces craquaient doucement et il trouvait ce bruit à la fois rassurant et vraiment trop bruyant.

Après un nouveau regard alentours, il reposa ses yeux devant lui à terre et regarda où il mettait les pieds au fur et à mesure de son avancée. La lueur provenant de sa baguette lui suffisait pour le moment, mais il avait l'impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid et de plus en plus sombre.

Derrière lui Justin trébucha sur une racine à peine visible mais Bradley et Sally-Anne le rattrapèrent à temps et ils continuèrent sans un mot. Après plusieurs autres minutes, Ernie s'aperçut que quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère, mais il ne sut dire quoi, et il ralentit le pas sans vraiment le vouloir. Ses camarades avaient fait de même et observaient autour d'eux avec crainte et anxiété.

« Eurk, qu'est-ce que… »

Tous se tournèrent vers Dean qui regardait à terre. En suivant son regard, Ernie vit qu'ils marchaient à présent sur un amas visqueux grisâtre et verdâtre qui luisait à la lueur des baguettes. Lorsqu'il bougea légèrement Ernie entendit le bruit de succion que ses mouvements produisaient, son qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le bruit sec et net de plus tôt.

« A votre avis, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc? » demanda Garrik en se penchant, visiblement intéressé.

Son mouvement fut une erreur cependant. A l'instant même où la lumière provenant de la baguette du jeune sorcier toucha l'amas végétal, la plante visqueuse bougea et se tordit, et un cri aigu retentit de plus loin sur leur droite.

« Merde! » jura Justin en perdant l'équilibre.

Bientôt ce qui avait été un tapis épais sous leurs pieds se divisa en divers membres qui s'élevèrent dans les airs avec rapidité. Ernie vit Garrik se faire attraper par l'un d'entre eux et en moins d'une seconde il fut emprisonné.

« Sally! »

« Dean! »

Plus loin sur sa gauche, un autre membre visqueux avait saisi le Gryffondor par les pieds et l'élevait dans les airs. Ernie ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et cria ses ordres:

« Sally-Anne, Justin, occupez-vous de Dean, et faites gaffe! Bradley, avec moi! »

Il laissa la Serdaigle et le Poufsouffle lancer divers sorts pour libérer leur ami tout en se protégeant eux-mêmes, et attendit que le Serpentard le rejoigne.

« Stevens est là-dessous! » fit-il à Speedlam en pointant une forme sombre contre un imposant chêne plus loin.

« Ok, un Lash? »

« A trois? Un, deux, trois: Lashlabask! » cria Ernie en même temps que Bradley.

Les deux jets d'étincelles brûlantes atteignirent le végétal luisant qui roussit en partie. Il se retira, et Garrik se redressa lentement en grognant.

« Ca t'apprendra à laisser ta soif de connaissances Serdaigle au chaudron! » lança Speedlam en lui tapant dans le dos.

Plus loin leurs trois camarades lançaient à l'unisson un sort d'incendie sur la partie principale de la plante, qui mourut avec un râle étrange. Ils se tournèrent vers eux avec un sourire de victoire qui disparut bien vite, et Ernie sentit le mouvement derrière lui à l'instant même où un autre cri aigu retentissait.

« C'est pas vrai! » cria Sally-Anne.

Derrière Ernie, Brad et Garrik, cinq autres monstres végétaux s'animaient.

« Oh oh. »

« Courez! »

Les six compagnons s'enfuirent à toutes jambes sur le chemin, ignorant les branches qui leur fouettaient le visage. Ils arrivèrent finalement à une clairière et se stoppèrent, à bout de souffle.

« Merlin! » souffla Sally-Anne. « Cette année n'est vraiment pas de tout repos! »

« Ils ne nous ont pas suivis? »

« Il semble pas, Justin. » avança Dean en observant autour de lui. « Eh, les gars, regardez. »

Ernie leva la tête et se redressa, pour voir ce que leur montrait le Gryffondor. La clairière était irrégulière et mince, et plus loin, à cinq mètres devant eux sous quelques ifs, se tenaient une sculpture rocheuse quelque peu diforme. Elle représentait un fier centaure sur ses deux pattes arrières, le poing droit levé vers le ciel.

« La Clairière du Grand Centaure. Garrik, par où maintenant? »

« Là. »

Tous commencèrent à se diriger vers la direction que le Serdaigle leur indiquait, mais ils arrêtèrent net leurs pas lorsqu'un grondement sourd résonna dans les alentours.

« C'est pas vrai. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore? » marmonna Brad en serrant sa baguette.

« Ca venait d'où? » demanda Justin. Il regardait nerveusement tout autour et sursautait au moindre bruit.

« Partout me vient à l'esprit. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Sally-Anne. » affirma Ernie.

A présent les six jeunes sorciers étaient en cercle, dos à dos, et observaient les arbres avec attention. Le prochain grondement était plus proche, plus net. Assez pour être reconnu comme un grognement. Quelle créature pouvait émettre un tel bruit?

Tous se tournèrent vers les arbres situés face à Dean. La végétation bougeait, les fougères semblaient saluer une présence dont eux-mêmes avaient conscience sans pour autant la voir. Justin tremblait tellement qu'il faillit en lâcher sa baguette, et près d'Ernie, Garrik murmurait quelques mots que le Poufsouffle n'entendait pas tout à fait.

Un nouveau grognement résonna, puis soudainement les arbres face à eux s'écartèrent, et une gigantesque forme leur fit face, ses yeux braqués sur eux, les énormes crocs bien visibles, la bave pendant à ses babines.

« Qu…oh c'est pas vrai. Merlin. » souffla Brad près de lui.

« C'est…c'est un…chien? »

Ernie hocha vaguement la tête suite aux mots de Sally-Anne, lui même trop effaré pour songer à la situation en elle-même.

Faisant prudemment un pas en arrière à la suite de Garrik, Dean acquiesça:

« A trois têtes…un chien énorme à trois têtes. »

« Avec d -des énormes c-crocs… » bégaya Justin, manquant s'évanouir.

« Doucement, doucement. Pas de geste brusque. »

Ernie joignit le geste à la parole en reculant très lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux le monstre. Avec un jappement sourd, les trois têtes du canidé se tournèrent vers lui. Il se stoppa net et avala de travers.

Sally-Anne marcha par inadvertance sur une brindille, et tous se figèrent. Le chien fit un pas vers eux, menaçant.

« Gentil toutou… » souffla la jeune fille, serrant sa baguette.

« Il faut faire quelque chose, parce qu'il nous regarde comme un dragon regarderait un agneau, et je n'ai pas du tout envie de finir dans le ventre d'une énormité à trois têtes. »

« Ok, Dean. » fit Ernie lentement. « On va tenter un sort tous ensemble. Vu sa taille ce ne sera pas de trop. »

« Un sort d'immobilisation? » proposa Garrik.

« A trois. Doucement. Un…deux… »

Un éclair jaune sortit soudainement de la baguette de Justin. Pour Ernie, l'atmosphère sembla se figer. Il vit le chien suivre la lumière des yeux, vit la petite explosion contre sa patte, vit son air se durcir…juste avant qu'il n'aboie de toutes ses gueules et se jette vers eux.

« _Courez!_ »

Sans attendre ils firent volte-face et se carapatèrent, passant en un temps recors de l'autre côté de la clairière, dépassant la sculpture maladroite du centaure et passant dans la forêt. Ernie sentit le sang couler sur sa joue lorsqu'une branche lui fouetta le visage, sa cape se déchira encore davantage, mais le bruit du monstre derrière lui lui donnait des ailes.

« Il est toujours là! » cria Dean.

Speedlam lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule:

« Non, tu crois? »

« Pas la peine d'être sarcastique dans un moment pareil, les gars! »

Tous suivirent Sally-Anne lorsque, avec cette phrase, elle bascula vers la droite, contourna un énorme frêne, et s'arrêta net avant de se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » lui lança Garrik, stupéfait.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas, leva sa baguette vers les gigantesques arbres et fit un rapide geste:

« Mobiliarbus! »

Sous sa magie les frênes et chênes s'animèrent et se serrèrent les uns contre les autres comme s'ils avaient froid. Ernie entendit le chien arriver derrière ce rideau de troncs. Le monstre ne parvint pas à freiner à temps et avec un couinement tout canidé il fonça dessus. Après quelques grognements et jappements, il comprit enfin qu'il était bien trop imposant pour passer entre les arbres, du moins de ce côté-ci, et il s'éloigna.

Les six jeunes sorciers soufflèrent enfin.

« Dites merci à la dame, les garçons! » lança Sally-Anne avec un sourire.

« J'ai bien cru qu'on était finis! » souffla Dean.

Garrik se tourna vers sa droite.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Finch-Fletchey? »

Tremblant, le Poufsouffle secoua la tête.

« Je…j'ai pas fait exprès. »

« Ah ben on espère bien! »

« Les gars? »

« Ca va, fiche-lui la paix, Stevens. C'est bon. » tempéra Ernie rapidement.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Les gars? »

« Sans rire? »

« Speedlam, t'y met pas aussi! »

« Oh! Les gars! »

Tous se tournèrent vers Dean.

« Quoi? »

« Regardez ça. »

Ils s'avancèrent vers lui. Le Gryffondor faisait face à une grande stèle de pierre recouverte de végétation sombre. La nuit était tombée certainement, et une fine brume courait sur le sol. La roche était située au beau milieu des arbres et des fougères, large d'un mètre et demi, haute de trois, elle était gigantesque et sa taille faisait penser à un menhir. Dean leur indiquait l'extrémité gauche, là où la végétation grimpante et rampante avait semblait-il déserté quelques centimètre de surface rocheuse. De fines gravures recouvertes de mousse pouvaient être vues, et tous reconnurent très bien la forme des tracés.

« Est-ce que vous aussi vous voyez la gueule du lion de Gryffondor ou est-ce que c'est moi qui délire à force d'en voir partout? »

« Non, Dean. C'est bien ça. » acquiesça Garrik.

Brad sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers la pierre avant de jeter un sortilège. Une fois toute la végétation envolée, la stèle se révéla complètement à eux. D'un blanc éclatant à la lueur des baguettes, elle accueillait sans conteste une gravure. Tout en haut, incurvé, se trouvait la devise de Poudlard: _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus. _Un peu en-dessous était gravé le blason de Serdaigle, à gauche celui de Gryffondor, à droite celui de Poufsouffle et enfin en bas celui de Serpentard. Au centre de tout cela, une créature bien étrange, plus grande que les quatre animaux des Fondateurs, se dressait fièrement. Cet hybride avait le corps et la langue d'un serpent, la tête d'un blaireau, les pâtes et la queue d'un lion et les ailes d'un aigle. Juste en dessous d'elle se trouvait un mot: _Unitas. _

« Je crois que ça y est. » souffla Ernie.

Brad hocha la tête:

« La Chambre des Fondateurs. »

« Euh…sans vouloir doucher votre enthousiasme, ce n'est qu'un caillou. Moi je ne vois aucune chambre. » remarqua Garrik.

« Et sans vouloir vous presser, si on ne veut pas finir en snack, on a intérêt à se grouiller. »

La tension et la peur dans le ton de Sally-Anne leur firent tourner la tête vers elle. Le cœur de Ernie se serra.

« Mais c'est pas normal! Elles ne devraient pas être là! »

« Tu veux le leur dire, MacMillan? » railla Brad, alors que plusieurs Acromantulas s'avançaient vers eux.

« Quelle horreur… » marmonna Dean.

Justin gémit.

Ernie se tourna rapidement vers la stèle:

« Brad, Dean, Sally-Anne, maintenez-les à distance! Nous on essaye de…faire quelque chose. »

« Tu nous donnes la partie la plus facile! » ronchonna Dean en lançant un premier sort.

Faisant totalement confiance à ses trois camarades pour couvrir leurs arrières, Justin, Ernie et Garrik se concentrèrent sur la stèle.

« Il doit forcément y avoir un truc. »

« Va savoir lequel, Ernie. Si ça se trouve ce n'est qu'un panneau d'indication. »

Garrik tapota néanmoins chaque signe de sa baguette, toucha la pierre, murmura quelques sortilèges, sans effet.

« On va tous mourir. » gémit Justin, et Ernie lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bouge-toi! »

« Réfléchissons… » commença le Serdaigle. « La Chambre des Fondateurs a été créée pour les élèves qui croient en l'unité complète des Maisons, et elle est apparue de nouveau grâce à nous… »

« Parce que nous nous sommes unis. » confirma Justin, lançant des regards anxieux par-dessus son épaule.

« _Unitas…_oui! Ernie, change ta place avec Bradley, et Dean, vient par ici. A deux ça ira? »

Ernie et Sally-Anne hochèrent la tête, et ils joignirent leurs efforts contre les ignobles araignées géantes. Malgré tout, nombreuses et déterminées, elles ne cessaient d'avancer.

« Prenez vos baguettes et prononcez _Unitas_ à mon signal…maintenant! »

Le Serdaigle, le Poufsouffle, le Serpentard et le Gryffondor parlèrent d'une même voix, et quatre rayons, un bleu, un jaune, un vert et un rouge, se joignirent au centre de la stèle. La créature hybride brilla et s'anima sur la pierre, rugit comme un lion, un rugissement puissant et emprunt de force et de magie. Un éclair aveugla les six jeunes sorciers et ils durent fermer les yeux. Alors qu'il voyait avec horreur les araignées s'approcher d'eux Ernie sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et il cria de surprise, sa baguette lui échappa presque.

Il atterrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un sol bien trop dur à son goût. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre ses esprits. A sa gauche quelqu'un toussait et un autre gémit.

« Tout le monde va bien? » demanda Sally-Anne d'un voix rauque.

Ils grognèrent tous leur confirmation et se redressèrent lentement. Dean et la Serdaigle avaient déjà allumé leur baguette. Ils se trouvaient dans un long tunnel dont les parois étaient recouvertes de pierre. La jeune fille se dirigea vers un flambeau pendu au mur, l'enflamma et prononça une formule. Des dizaines d'autres s'allumèrent soudainement le long des parois souterraines, illuminant le corridor.

Ernie lança un coup d'œil à ses compagnons. Tous saignaient de quelques égratignures et blessures mineures et les elfes de maison allaient certainement avoir une attaque face à l'état de leurs uniformes mais à part ça, ça allait.

« Bon, en route. »

Fatigués, ils avancèrent tous le long du tunnel. Après nombre de virages, de descentes et de montées, ils parvinrent enfin face à une porte portant les mêmes représentations que la stèle présente dans la Forêt Interdite.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'on marche? » demanda Justin.

Dean consulta son sablier.

« Une demi-heure. Il est près de 19 heure. On a encore le temps, les autres nous couvrent. »

Après avoir répété le même rituel que plus tôt, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, avec élégance. Les six compagnons échangèrent des regards identiques dans leur excitation et leur hâte. Finalement, ils entrèrent dans la grande salle qui s'offrait à eux.

Illuminée par des boules de lumières magiques, la pièce circulaire était vaste et chaleureuse. Quelques tables rondes de bois sombre accompagnées de chaises à l'air bien confortable étaient disposées ça et là vers les murs. Leurs pieds étaient accueillis par une moquette moelleuse laquelle, large de deux mètres, parcourait le tour de la pièce. Le plafond était haut et contre les parois de pierre étaient situés étagères, vitrines, bibliothèques, cheminées et meubles. Quatre gigantesques tableaux, placés à distances égales les uns des autres, représentaient chacun des Fondateurs. Au plafond, autour du centre où étaient gravés les quatre écussons des Maisons, la devise de Poudlard tournait, lancée dans une ronde sans fin. Au sol, au centre de la Chambre se trouvait la gigantesque créature hybride, fièrement dressée sur ses pattes, ses ailes déployées.

« Mission accomplie, les gars. » souffla Ernie en s'avançant avec déférence dans la grande pièce.

Tous avaient bien conscience qu'ils étaient les premiers à mettre les pieds ici depuis des siècles. Garrik et Dean étaient très intéressés par les artefacts exposés un peu partout, certains datant des Fondateurs, d'autres laissés là par d'anciens élèves à l'intention des futurs étudiants. Sally-Anne et Justin étaient davantage fascinés par les très anciens parchemins et livres. Brad et Ernie, quant à eux, observèrent avec intérêt l'ensemble.

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens. »

Ernie parvint à retenir son cri d'effroi, au contraire de Sally-Anne. Tous se tournèrent vers le centre de la Chambre, baguette au poing, pour découvrir devant eux la forme brillante et spectrale d'un sorcière élégante aux vêtements dépassées.

« Désolée de vous avoir effrayés. »

Choqués, les six élèves mirent un certain temps pour se reprendre et baisser les baguettes.

Ils avaient toutes les raisons d'être abasourdis tout de même, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Rowena Serdaigle sortait de son tableau sous forme fantomatique pour venir faire un brin de causette!

« Ainsi, vous voilà enfin. La nouvelle génération. »

« Euh… oui. » réussit à prononcer Ernie, lorsque Justin lui mit un petit coup de coude, le propulsant ainsi au niveau de porte-parole. « Oui, madame. »

« C'est un honneur, jeune homme. Seulement des étudiants de fin de scolarité, à ce que je vois. »

« Nous sommes plus nombreux, madame. Mais nous ignorions comment retrouver la Chambre. »

« Oh, nous avons connaissance du temps qu'il s'est écoulé depuis l'époque où l'union allait de soi. Et nous avons également connaissance des temps bien tristes qui courent. »

« Oh. Êtes-vous un fantôme, madame? »

« Aucunement. Je ne suis qu'une messagère. Un soupçon de l'essence que nous fûmes par le passé a été insufflée à nos portraits, pour que nous puissions chacun à notre tour communiquer aux nouvelles générations les informations nécessaires. A chaque fois que la connaissance de la Chambre est de nouveau perdue puis retrouvée, nous apparaissons. Godric avait été le dernier il y a bien longtemps. En ce jour, c'est à moi de vous parler. »

« Alors vous disparaîtrez, et nous ne pourrons plus communiquer avec vous? » demanda Garrik.

« Cela doit être ainsi, jeune homme. »

« Qu'avez-vous à nous dire, madame Serdaigle? »

« Les écrits qui sont dans cette Chambre n'en seront jamais sortis. Les secrets s'y trouvant ne pourront être dévoilés. La magie enfermant ce lieu est puissante et veillera au respect de ces lois. C'est à vous que la connaissance et les découvertes appartiennent, à vous, élèves de notre école. Mais aussi aux générations à venir, et c'est pour quoi les merveilleuses et tristes choses que vous et vos amis pourrez accomplir à partir de maintenant seront retranscrites dans le Grand Manuscrit de la Vie. Puisez dans l'existence de vos prédécesseurs leçons et conclusions. La Chambre des Fondateurs est destinée aux élèves ayant le pouvoir de la trouver et de la respecter, et elle vous appartient. Ayez à cœur de préserver l'union qui lie les Maisons, de préserver vos différences comme vos ressemblances. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, fascinés par la présence et les paroles de la sorcière légendaire. L'une des sorcières les plus puissantes des époques passées.

« Une dernière chose, jeunes gens. Un don vous est offert, un don qui sera réalisé par l'union de nos quatre magies. » Elle fit un geste de la main vers la créature à ses pieds. « Cette magie est détenue par l'Hybride de l'Unité, et elle vous accordera un vœu, un seul et unique vœu, qui ne réapparaîtra une fois consommé que lors d'une nouvelle réouverture de la Chambre. Ce vœu ne sera fait qu'en l'accord de quatre personnes étudiant sous les quatre blasons. Il ne pourra être miraculeux, il ne pourra être grandiose, il ne saura changer le monde. Il ne sera que matériel, et sa possibilité sera évaluée seulement par la magie elle-même. A présent, il est l'heure. Que Poudlard garde à jamais sa magie et qu'elle vous garde. »

Sans un mot de plus, Rowena Serdaigle disparut, laissant les six amis dans un silence de quelques secondes. Après cela, ils se mirent tous à rire et crier d'excitation et d'incrédulité face à tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre durant ces dernières heures.

Finalement ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, située à l'opposé du passage par lequel ils étaient entrés et qui avait à présent disparu. Lorsqu'elle glissa sur elle-même, ils furent surpris de ne voir ni long couloir de pierre ni forêt.

« On est à Poudlard! » s'exclama Dean.

Speedlam hocha la tête en avançant.

« Je reconnais. Les cachots, à l'opposé des quartiers Serpentard. Presque personne ne vient plus ici. »

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans le couloir, la porte se referma, laissant l'apparence d'un mur tout à fait commun. Seul une petite gravure sur un pierre sombre indiquait l'emplacement de la Chambre des Fondateurs nouvellement apparue: l'Hybride de l'Unité.

**HHHHH**

Ce soir-là, entre le dîner et le couvre-feu, la grande majorité des membres seniors de la PG fut introuvable…du moins pour tous ceux n'étant pas dans le secret de la Chambre des Fondateurs. La fête qui y eut lieu fut grandiose, les étudiants laissèrent leurs inquiétudes et craintes à la porte pour enfin pouvoir se réjouir de leur première réussite. Les six envoyés furent les héros de la soirée et tous écoutèrent avidement le récit de leurs aventures, les félicitant et les taquinant. La Chambre fut analysée sous toutes les coutures, chaque recoin détaillé, on s'extasia devant les artefacts et les parchemins, on lut et on rit face aux anecdotes écrits par des élèves depuis longtemps trépassés.

Dans les entrailles de Poudlard, de nouvelles amitiés furent tissées, des liens créés, renforcés, des confiances établies. L'union prit une nouvelle forme, plus forte, plus pure, plus innocente aussi. Des Serpentard rirent avec des Gryffondor de blagues passées, des Poufsouffle parlèrent Histoire et Potions avec des Serdaigle, tous se trouvèrent points communs et différences.

On dansa, on chanta, on rit, on but, on mangea, on raconta, on applaudit, on porta des toasts.

Et sans même le savoir, on partagea les mêmes espoirs, et on modifia radicalement l'avenir de chacun.

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain matin, mardi, à dix heure, tous les élèves furent convoqués à la Grande Salle. La directrice venait de rentrer, et le professeur Criton lui avait bien entendu détailler les évènements de dimanche.

Dire qu'elle était énervée aurait été un euphémisme, car aucun élève n'avait jamais vu Minerva McGonagall ainsi. Après un long discours, des remontrances et des phrases piquantes qui firent mouche chez certains et furent ignorés par d'autres, elle annonça que le dispositif de surveillance des professeurs et occasionnels Aurors serait accru, et que le Grand Salon serait dorénavant interdit.

« Et en vue des évènements actuels et à l'image des changements qu'ils nous forcent tous à effectuer, la Coupe des Quatre Maisons est cette année annulée. Points ne seront ni enlevés, ni ajoutés à partir d'aujourd'hui. Les punitions et retenus seront en conséquence immédiates. Les préfets sont invités à redoubler de vigilance et d'attention, et à rejoindre les directeurs de Maison pour leurs nouvelles instructions. Étant donné que mademoiselle Granger est absente de l'école, nous avons décidé de nommer une Préfète en Chef en second: Hannah Abbot, de Poufsouffle. Mes félicitations, miss Abbot. »

Les Poufsouffle mais aussi tous les membres de la PG (seniors ou juniors) applaudirent à tout rompre et Hannah se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous pourrez dès cet après-midi vous installer dans les quartiers réservés aux Préfets en Chef. »

Après quelques dernières phrases, la directrice les invita à rejoindre leurs cours.

« Tu as vu Kara? » demanda Ellina à Tim, plus grand qu'elle.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et observa les alentours.

« Non. »

« Bizarre. » remarqua Susan. « Toute l'école était là. Enfin, sauf Criton. »

« Et Sallington. » ajouta Justin.

Excités de la nouvelle nomination d'Hannah, ils montèrent dans les escaliers et parlèrent avidement de la réunion. Arrivés au deuxième étage ils rencontrèrent Kara qui venait du couloir où se situait le bureau de la directrice. Ellina vit tout de suite que quelque chose la tracassait. Son visage était totalement fermé, son regard sombre et elle semblait avoir perdu la faible lueur de tranquillité qu'elle avait pourtant eu hier.

« Eh! Sallington! » lança Ernie. « T'as loupé quelque chose! »

Justin hocha la tête:

« Ouais! Hannah est Préfète en Chef et la Coupe est annulée! »

« Merveilleux. » railla Sallington d'une voix pourtant neutre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il passe? » lui demanda Ellina, inquiète.

« Rien. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner, mais Hannah l'arrêta.

« Corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais ce n'est pas toi qui nous as dits que la fonction première de la PG était l'entente et la confiance, Sallington? »

Kara l'observa.

« Tu prends tes nouvelles fonctions très au sérieux, Abbot. » Elle haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton qui ne cachait pas vraiment sa colère. « Tyrnor mère a gagné une manche de la partie, voilà ce qu'il y a. »

Le cœur d'Ellie fit un bon.

« Oh non. La Tablette? »

« Elle a obtenu du Ministère qu'elle soit exposée pour la GSI. Tu parles. Dès que la Tablette sera sortie les Mangemorts vont se faire une joie de s'en saisir. »

Les autres les observèrent.

« C'est quoi cette histoire? » demanda Ernie. « Et comment t'es au courant, Ellina? »

Alors qu'Ellina ignorait la question, Hannah fronçait les sourcils.

« La Tablette? La GSI? Ils veulent que tu leur prêtes quelque chose du patrimoine Sallington, c'est ça? »

En entendant Hannah comprendre aussi rapidement, Ellina ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie. Que ce soit Ernie, Tim ou Susan, tous suivaient également très bien la situation, parce qu'ils étaient nés dans ce monde, qu'ils avaient grandi avec ses règles et ses lois, avec ses spécificités et son histoire, y compris les histoires sur les grandes familles, sur les Sallington inclus.

« On parle d'une tablette ordinaire ou de _la _Tablette qu'ont les Sallington? »

« A ma connaissance, » fit Kara. « nous n'avons que deux tablettes. Et ça m'étonnerait grandement que les Mangemorts soient intéressés par les recettes extraordinaires de Celio Tambouille, même si elles datent du XIIème siècle. »

« Oh Merlin. Les Mangemorts veulent la Tablette de l'Aube? » souffla Susan.

« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'on parle? » s'énerva Justin. « J'y comprend rien! »

« Venez. » demanda Kara, qui les conduisit dans une salle de cours vide. « Personne n'est attendu ailleurs? Bien. Pour les retardataires, ma famille est en possession de diverses choses qu'on nous demande parfois de prêter pour des expos ou des études, souvent pour la Galerie Internationale Sorcière, dans ce pays dirigée par la vieille Flint qui est secondée par la mère de notre adoré Tyrnor, qui est elle-même Mangemort - ce que beaucoup savent mais ne peuvent jamais réellement prouver. Depuis les vacances je m'acharne à éviter qu'elle puisse mettre la main sur la Tablette pour soit-disant l'exposer - une expo certainement conçue comme prétexte pour ses actions mangemortes. Je viens de recevoir l'ordre du Ministère de la lui prêter, ce qui me lie les mains définitivement. »

« Mais elle est pas à toi, cette tablette? »

« Les lois sorcières sont délibérément vagues concernant les possessions qui touchent au patrimoine sorcier général. Ça permettait par le passé d'empêcher telle ou telle personne de trop s'enrichir ou monter en pouvoir, c'est en partie ainsi que les grandes lignées réussissaient à garder leur légitimité et leur suprématie. Et même si tout le monde se garde bien de le dire, en matière légale on a très peu changé cet aspect des choses. »

« En quoi est-elle importante cette Tablette de l'Aube exactement? » demanda Ellina.

« Elle a été créée au quinzième siècle par les efforts combinés de plusieurs Lutins Elémentaux. Beaucoup de son histoire n'est que légende, mais à travers les siècles on lui a attribuée plusieurs propriétés. Certaines ont été démenties, d'autres étaient ridicules. Elle est entrée en possession des Sallington il y a deux siècles. Aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup le savent, on dit que les mots dont elle est gravée composent une ancienne formule apportant la capacité principale de ses créateurs d'une race aujourd'hui éteinte. »

« Des Lutins Elémentaux? »

« Ils ont disparu à cause des guerres des lutins au quinzième et seizième siècles. Chacun était capable de contrôler un élément naturel: feu, terre, eau, glace, air, électricité, lumière,…on ignore jusqu'où exactement allaient leurs dons aujourd'hui. Certains leur attribuent même des animaux familiers liés à leurs pouvoirs et apparaissant et disparaissant à leur gré. »

« Mais l'histoire de la Tablette, est-elle réelle? » demanda Hannah, avide de savoir.

Kara resta neutre et haussa les épaules.

« Je l'ai vue une fois quand j'étais enfant. Elle n'avait rien de spécial. En tout cas, d'après ce qu'on m'a apprise et ce qu'on m'a dite, personne n'a jamais pu réellement le déterminer. »

« Mais dans ta famille personne n'a voulu s'accaparer ces pouvoirs? Sans offense, tout le monde sait comment étaient tes aïeuls. »

« En tout cas, leurs récits, si ça a été le cas, n'existent pas. C'est en partie ce qui m'a toujours convaincue que ce n'était que légende, mais j'ai été élevée dans le respect et la crainte de la Tablette, alors j'ai toujours assumé qu'elle avait des propriétés dangereuses ou quelque chose. Mais maintenant que les Mangemorts la veulent à tous prix… »

« Ouais. » acquiesça Tim. « Ca pousse à la réflexion. Il ne manquerait plus que l'ennemi ait des pouvoirs sur les éléments. »

« On peut forcément faire quelque chose! »

« Désolée, Bones, mais j'ai déjà tout essayé. Ce soir Flint et Tyrnor auront la Tablette et un contingent d'Aurors pour la surveiller. »

« Quand tu dis que tu as tout essayé, Sallington, tu veux bien parler de manière légale? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Tim.

« Une idée, Baldwin? »

« Serait-ce possible de faire venir la Tablette ici, à Poudlard, étant donné que tu y es? Et que Tyrnor ne l'emmène que demain matin? »

« Oui, mais elle viendra certainement dès ce soir, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de se pavaner. »

« Ce n'est pas un soucis. Car où mettent-ils les objets délicats, à Poudlard? »

Ernie haussa les épaules.

« En ce moment ce serait certainement la salle du sorcier chevelu. Facile à protéger tout en étant éloignée de l'entrée et des autres ouvertures, puisqu'elle est située...au sous-sol. Oh. »

« Oui: Oh. Ce soir, réunion des seniors à la Chambre. Nous mettrons en place notre première opération officielle anti-Mangemort: l'Opération Crépuscule. »

**HHHHH**

Ellina riait aux mots de Susan et Ernie en fin d'après-midi. L'atmosphère depuis la découverte de la Chambre des Fondateurs était nettement plus détendue, et même Kara avait discuté avec chacun lors de la fête. Son goût pour les moqueries l'avait bien entendu rapprochée de Dean, Seamus, Morag et Mandy. Autant dire que chacun se méfiait de ce que ceux-là pourraient concocter ensemble.

Leur joie et bonne-humeur fut de courte durée. Quelques minutes plus tard ils virent approcher Timrus, Terry et Lavande, la mine sombre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? » demanda Susan avec anxiété.

« Le prof Poutrôt a dit à Terry et Hannah qu'ils avaient de mauvaises nouvelles. »

« Quel genre? » demanda Ernie.

« Les parents d'Hermione ont été retrouvés et violemment assassinés par Qui-Vous-Savez et les Mangemorts. »

Ellina pâlit et songea à son amie.

« Oh non. »

« La nouvelle fait le tour de l'école. Les Granger avaient été mis à l'abri, mais ça n'a pas suffi. »

« Saloperies! » s'énerva Ernie. « C'est dingue, on est jamais tranquille! C'était des moldus, ils n'étaient même pas impliqués! »

« Leur fille, si. Tout le monde sait qu'elle est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et qu'avec Ron ils ont toujours tout fait tous les trois contre les plans de l'autre chef des affreux. »

Ellina ne dit rien, mais songea à Kara, et à son père. Au bout de quelques temps, ils se séparèrent et elle alla se promener avec Tim. Le jeune homme ne parlait pas, les traits tirés et les yeux braqués devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » lui demanda Ellie.

« Oh, rien. Je m'inquiète pour Rory. La réserve dans laquelle il travaille a été déjà une fois cible des Mangemorts. Maman voulait le faire rentrer, mais tu connais mon frère. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est timide qu'il ne sait pas dire non. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Par les temps qui courent, je ne pense pas que les animaux magiques soient le principal soucis de Voldem- pardon, de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Visiblement, Harry et les autres doivent vraiment bien lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour qu'il s'en prenne aussi violemment à la famille d'Hermione. »

« Des bâtons dans les roues? Tu veux dire des poids au balai? »

« Peu importe, tu m'as comprise. »

« En effet, j'ai l'habitude de ton étrange manière de parler, Scott. »

« Eh! C'est vous qui avez d'étranges façons de parler! Sérieusement, Rory ira bien, tu verras. »

« J'espère. »

« Comme nous tous. »

**HHHHH**

Ce soir-là dans la Grande Salle, alors que l'ensemble des élèves étaient dans les quartiers des Maisons, Kara accueillait Reina Flint, Geneviève Tyrnor et quelques Aurors et gardes de la GSI. La directrice et le professeur Criton étaient également présents et veillaient au bon déroulement des opérations. Tout ce petit monde dormirait dans les quartiers des invités, alors que deux Aurors et des gardes feraient tout de même des rondes aux alentours de la salle du sorcier chevelu.

« J'espère que votre exposition sera un succès. » annonçait Kara à Flint, qui était ravie. La vieille bougre n'avait-elle pas conscience de son rôle de pion là-dedans? Savait-elle seulement pourquoi Tyrnor avait insisté pour avoir cette Tablette? S'en félicitait-elle?

« Oh, merci, mademoiselle Sallington. Je ne doute pas de cela. Grâce à vous elle sera un franc succès, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravie, madame Flint. »

Tyrnor mère s'approcha d'elle et Kara put aisément voir son regard s'arrêter sur son uniforme. La jeune femme avait pleinement conscience qu'en ces lieux et vêtue ainsi elle se présentait comme une élève et non une femme d'affaire, mais elle s'en moquait. En revanche le demi-sourire arrogant et satisfait de l'ignoble bonne femme l'horripilait. Elle serra les dents pour taire sa façon de penser.

« Nous l'emmenons dans la pièce. » dit Tyrnor en faisant un geste superflu vers les deux Aurors qui emmenaient la boite d'un mètre de long contenant la Tablette de l'Aube. « J'espère que sa restauration se déroulait bien? »

Kara sourit.

« Très bien. D'après mes informations, ils venaient de terminer le quart de la première face. »

« Oh, je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu cette opération. » s'excusa Flint. « Mais elle pourra être sans doute reprise dans deux mois, à la fin de l'exposition. »

« Sans doute. » acquiesça Kara.

Lorsque son regard rencontra celui froid et brillant d'avidité de Tyrnor, celle-ci lui fit un mince sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical.

De rage, la main de Kara serra sa baguette dans sa poche, mais la directrice, sentant peut-être sa tension ou ayant un timing digne de Merlin, approcha et mit fin à la discussion.

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, le directrice et un Auror allèrent rapidement à la rencontre de Kara et de ses amis.

Tous purent la voir pâlir à ce que lui dit le professeur McGonagall, et ils purent voir ses yeux briller.

Sans un mot pour ses amis elle suivit rapidement l'Auror et la directrice à travers les couloirs et les escaliers, jusqu'au bureau caché par la gargouille en pierre du second étage. A l'intérieur se trouvait un second Auror, une Reina Flint très pâle et une Geneviève Tyrnor au masque froid.

Kara s'avança vers eux, les yeux brillant de colère et la voix froide.

« Je peux savoir ce qui a pu se passer? »

Flint se leva, se tortillant les mains, visiblement très embêtée.

« Mademoiselle Sallington, nous avons - »

« Trois Aurors, une école réputée inviolable, quatre gardes, était-ce insuffisant à ce point? » coupa Kara, sa voix tremblant légèrement de rage et d'indignation, son visage pâle. Elle ferma les poings, et Flint sembla se ratatiner sur elle-même. « Je vous confie une pièce inestimable pour le monde sorcier, pièce faisant partie du patrimoine des Sallington depuis deux siècles, et vous la perdez au bout de quelques heures sans même que vous ayez eu le temps de la déplacer? »

« La GSI la retrouvera… »

« Bien sûr. » approuva sèchement Kara avec dédain. « Il me semblait avoir bien spécifié que les risques étaient trop grands par les temps qui courent de faire réapparaître une telle source de convoitise! M'avez-vous écoutée? Non, et à présent, vous aurez à répondre de vos actes devant le monde sorcier tout entier! »

Le regard de Kara se posa sur Tyrnor, qui se leva avec grâce, un masque de calme et de légère désolation bien en place. Kara réprima l'envie de la gifler, de lui envoyer un sort, n'importe quoi.

« Ce fut une malencontreuse erreur, j'en ai peur. L'exposition perdra beaucoup de son meilleur aspect, mais je suis certaine que nous parviendrons à retrouver la Tablette tôt ou tard. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. » lui répondit Kara, se contrôlant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. « En attendant je ferai en sorte qu'on entende parler de vous dans tous les cercles qui importent. Je suis curieuse de voir comment cet affront va être pris. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre, les Sallington ne prêteront rien à la GSI. Je suis sûre que vous saurez leur expliquer pourquoi, madame Flint. Mes respects à vos familles. »

Elle laissa Flint retomber mollement sur sa chaise, envisageant déjà son renvoi et son déshonneur, et Tyrnor, dignement fière et suivant sa retraite d'un œil haineux. Les Aurors et la directrice, quant à eux, semblaient plutôt satisfaits des mots de Kara.

Mais ça ne suffirait jamais à calmer la haine de la jeune femme.

**HHHHH**

Ce soir-là, la Chambre des Fondateurs voyait déjà sa deuxième fête en une semaine. Tous les seniors applaudissaient à tout rompre et riaient.

« L'Opération Crépuscule fut une bien belle réussite! » annonça Terry. « A noter les talents de diversion de Morag et Seamus, et la discrétion de Mandy et Timrus! »

Ils applaudirent tous avec quelques cris de félicitation. Kara applaudit avec eux, et remercia Merlin de la tournure des choses. Elle posa les yeux sur la nouvelle vitrine, installée entre les portraits de Salazar Serpentard et Helga Poufsouffle, qui abritait à présent la Tablette de l'Aube. Elle resterait là jusqu'à la fin de la guerre, quoi qu'il arriverait.

« Qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient de réels voleurs! »

Le plan avait été simple en soi. Les Aurors et la GSI n'avaient jamais cru que les Mangemorts pourraient savoir que la Tablette était réapparue, et encore moins sa localisation. Et qui, à part Sirius Black, pouvait pénétrer dans le château avec des intentions mauvaises? Personne. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une fois à Poudlard, la Tablette ne serait que peu gardée.

Il avait alors été simple pour Morag, Seamus, Mandy et Timrus de se cacher dans la Chambre des Fondateurs avant le couvre-feu. Avec la complicité des préfets, leur absence dans les dortoirs avaient été couvertes. Ni les Collabos ni les profs n'avait remarqué les actions de la veille. Morag et Seamus avaient jeté quelques petits sorts pour attirer les Aurors et gardes (pensant à des élèves plaisantins et à moitié endormis), et Mandy et Tim avaient pendant ce temps là pris la Tablette et rejoint la Chambre, une action facilité par la proximité des deux salles. Puisque personne à part eux ne connaissait l'existence d'une autre salle de ce côté des cachots, ils n'avaient eu aucun problème majeur.

Kara avait informé la directrice de leur plan, souhaitant qu'elle n'ait pas ce soucis en prime, et McGonagall l'avait chargée de féliciter chaleureusement les idées et actions de tous la nouvelle PG, ainsi que sa fierté.

« J'aurais trop aimé voir la tête de la Tyrnor lorsqu'elle a su! » lança Morag.

« En tout cas, ses petits copains et son maître ne vont pas être très contents d'elle! »

« Raison de plus pour se réjouir! »

« Et ce cher Joshua va déchanter, c'est sûr! »

« Je ne sais pas quel gros coup ils avaient prévu, mais on vient d'éteindre le feu de sous leur chaudron! »

« Imaginez leurs têtes! Si ça se trouve ils prévoient leur super opération depuis des mois et nous, hop, on leur pique la vedette incognito! »

« Potter et compagnie ont de la concurrence! Nous voilà sur la ligne! »

« Je me demande bien ce qu'ils en pensent de la disparition, tous! Peut-être qu'ils vont accuser les fantômes! »

« Ils ne risquent pas de soupçonner Sallington, je vous le dis. » assura Krane. « Cette fille est une vraie comédienne! »

« Portons un toast à tout ça! » avança Hannah.

Terry hocha la tête:

« Excellente idée. »

« Un discours, Sallington! Un discours! »

Cette idée de Speedlam fut très bien accueillie, et Kara se trouva obligée de faire face à ses dix-sept camarades formant la PG senior. Après mûre réflexion, ils avaient décidé que les cinquième et quatrième années ne seraient pas inclus dans le secret de la Chambre, pour limiter les risques. Les membres de la PG junior avaient accepté avec l'assurance qu'ils en sauraient la localisation et le secret la veille des examens. Ils pourraient ainsi en profiter, et pourraient l'avoir à disposition l'année suivante.

Kara leva sa bouteille de bièraubeurre:

« Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire de plus que tout ce qui a déjà été énoncé. A part le fait que c'est fou ce qu'il peut arriver en une semaine! Je vais donc porter un toast à nous tous, mais aussi à tous ceux qui ont le même espoir que nous. A notre union, à notre amitié, à notre avenir! »

Nous reprirent ses mots et burent.

Sous les yeux des quatre Fondateurs, une nouvelle page de la guerre venait d'être écrite…ou débutée.

**HHHHH**

A des kilomètres de là, dans un hôtel très vieux et presque vide, une femme tournait en rond dans sa chambre, les bras croisés et le teint pâle.

Elle se dirigea vers un calendrier usé et prit un stylo, avant de rayer le jour du 30 janvier qui venait de s'achever. Il vint rejoindre une multitude de ses homologues marqués d'une croix comparable.

Avec un soupir, la moldue observa la nuit par la fenêtre, les montagnes vides et désolantes s'étendaient sur des kilomètres. Sur son bureau son ordinateur était éteint, comme toujours depuis qu'elle n'en avait plus besoin.

Depuis des mois, le monde de Sabrina Folley se résumait à cette chambre miteuse et à la petite salle de bain qui allait avec. Ses seuls contacts étaient avec des êtres qui selon elle n'auraient jamais dû exister.

Elle fit encore le tour de la pièce pendant plusieurs minutes, puis finit par mettre un coup de pied rageur dans une pile de bouquins présente au sol. Les ouvrages s'étalèrent avec fracas, seul son résonnant dans le petit bâtiment de bois.

Pendant tout ce temps, Sabrina s'était concentrée sur le présent et sur sa haine, seule émotion qui lui permettait de tenir, seul sentiment qui étouffait sa peur. La haine contre les sorciers, ceux-là même qui l'avaient enlevée à sa famille depuis quelques mois, à son mari, à ses enfants, et qui l'avait enfermée là sans préambule, lui donnant ordres et informations succinctes, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle savait d'une certaine tablette. Cette même tablette qui était au centre des histoires effrayantes que son père lui avait racontée lorsqu'elle était enfant, histoires horribles qui impliquaient pleinement des gens qu'on lui avait apprise à craindre et détester: les sorciers.

Lorsqu'il avait menacé sa famille elle avait fini par dire à Lucius Malefoy ce qu'elle savait. Puis elle avait les recherches pour lui, pour eux, ces êtres détestables et horribles. Au fil du temps, Sabrina avait compris les grandes lignes de la guerre qui semblait déchirer leur monde, et elle était assez lucide pour savoir dans quel camp se situait ses geôliers et tortionnaires.

Elle avait essayé de s'échapper, de forcer la porte et la fenêtre. Mais cette maudite magie l'en empêchait, elle avait les cicatrices pour le montrer. Lorsque son ordinateur fonctionnait, c'était encore cette foutue magie qui l'empêchait d'utiliser internet pour avertir quelqu'un, pour dire à sa famille qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Elle savait que Malefoy n'avait pas touché à son mari et aux jumeaux. Tous trois étaient encore dans leur maison, aux Etats-Unis, et ils la pensaient certainement enlevée, voire morte, mais ils allaient bien. C'était ce souhait qui l'avait faite obéir. Mais à présent qu'elle avait terminé et qu'ils allaient récupérer la tablette pour leur maître, ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle ni de ses recherches. Et ils n'auraient en aucun cas la clémence de la laisser partir, libre et en vie. Qu'elle haïssait Malefoy et les autres…si seulement elle pouvait leur faire avaler ces damnées baguettes!

Avec un soupir tremblant, Sabrina s'assit au bord de son lit.

Il y avait près de onze années elle avait fui ce pays, fui ce monde, par lâcheté, par crainte aussi. Mais ce monde l'avait rattrapée, avec plus de force qu'elle n'avait soupçonné et plus de révélations qu'elle n'en aurait voulues.

Et dans les heures ou les jours à venir, ce monde allait lui coûter la vie.

Elle n'avait même pas la satisfaction de savoir que sa dernière action avait été bonne, car elle avait certainement convaincu des monstres de récupérer un objet qui leur conférerait plus de pouvoirs qu'ils n'en avaient déjà et qui leur permettrait sûrement de gagner cette guerre et de massacrer des gens innocents.

Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues, et elle les laissa couler en silence.

**HHHHH**


	14. Chassés croisés

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 14: Chassés croisés**

Morag MacDougal était un homme en mission.

Le visage neutre, les sens alertes, il avançait avec toute la volonté et la détermination du monde. Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa cible il la bouscula.

« Eh! Fais gaffe! »

« Navré, Dean. » s'excusa t-il, tout en effleurant la main du Gryffondor avec la plume qu'il tenait par la pointe.

« Ouais, ben arrête de rêver, mon pote. Allez, à toute, j'ai cours. »

Morag hocha la tête, rangea la plume dans sa poche et s'éloigna. Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres alors que le petit groupe d'amis Gryffondor et Poufsouffle s'éloignait en direction de leur salle de classe, sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qui attendait ce cher monsieur Thomas.

Mission accomplie.

**HHHHH**

Cette première semaine de février se passait à merveille.

Ellina marchait lentement dans les couloirs en direction de la Grande Salle. Elle sortait de son cours de Médicomagie et discutait tranquillement avec Kara, Seamus, Justin, Hannah et Sally-Anne. Kevon, septième année Serdaigle, était parti de son côté. Même s'il avait été un temps membre de l'AD, il était toujours resté à l'écart. Aujourd'hui, comme un certain nombre d'élèves, il n'était pas membre de la PG et préférait ne pas s'embarquer dans les polémiques.

Depuis les quelques réussites de la PG, l'ambiance était tout à fait au beau fixe, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Les quelques affrontements avec les Collabos ne suffisaient pas à tarir cette bonne humeur ambiante, alimentée par les nouvelles amitiés et relations. Tyrnor et Zabini se faisaient discrets pour le moment, certainement en raison de l'échec du plan de la mère du premier.

Des éclats de rire interrompirent Seamus dans son commentaire du cours, et ils se tournèrent tous pour voir arriver Morag, Timrus, Mandy, Ernie et un Dean très poilu et…rose.

Entre surprise, horreur et amusement, ils les regardèrent arriver en retenant leurs rires.

« Oh non, Dean. » gloussa Sally-Anne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? »

Dean maugréa quelques vagues mots avant de lui répondre:

« Devine! »

« Ils ont recommencé! » fit Hannah, les yeux brillants.

Ellina ne manqua pas le clin d'œil que Morag fit à Kara. Celle-ci, une lueur de moquerie dans le regard, hocha discrètement la tête.

« Ca fait combien pour notre équipe, les gars? Cinq contre trois, c'est ça? »

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, MacDougal. » prévint Mandy.

« Oh, ne fait pas cette tête, Thomas, être imberbe c'est démodé, et comme ça tu ressembles à un Boursouflet. Pense à tes futures conquêtes! »

Bien entendu, les mots de Kara craquèrent le contrôle que tous les autres maintenaient sur leurs rires et tous explosèrent. Bon joueur, Dean rit également.

Ellina songea au début de cette petite guerre des blagues. Lorsque les mauvais coups des joyeux lurons de la bande avaient commencé, les autres avaient tout de suite protesté. Il avait été alors créé deux équipes de blagueurs: Mandy, Dean et Ernie d'une part, et Kara, Seamus et Morag d'autre part.

Ellina savait que Kara maintenait toujours certaines distances avec la bande, en partie parce que c'était dans sa nature de rester à l'écart de gens et de se méfier d'eux, en partie parce qu'elle n'en connaissait pas la moitié. Mais la Poufsouffle savait qu'elle appréciait Hannah, Sally-Anne et Morag, qu'elle supportait assez bien Dean et Susan, et que malgré leurs débuts belliqueux, Ernie et elle avaient appris à se respecter durant les deux dernières semaines. Quant à Timrus, Kara discutait avec lui avec prudence et distance en raison de ses liens avec Ellina, qui adorait et s'amusait de ce côté protecteur chez sa petite-amie.

« Qui a terminé la compo pour Garleks? » demanda Hannah, ignorant les grognements de plusieurs de ses amis.

« Parlez d'autre chose que de devoir, c'est l'heure de manger. »

« Moi je l'ai bien avancée, mais je n'arrive pas à la finir. » informa Morag.

« Je l'ai finie la semaine dernière. » dit simplement Kara.

Ernie se tourna vers elle avec un air incrédule:

« On l'a eu la semaine dernière! »

« Je suis organisée. »

« Et devinez qui va finir dans les cinq premiers aux ASPICs? » murmura Dean.

Hannah secoua la tête:

« Il n'y a rien de mal à aimer les cours. »

« Oui, madame la Préfète en Chef. »

Arrivés près de la Grande Salle ils retrouvèrent certains de leurs autres amis, dont Jenna et Draco qui semblaient étrangement fermés.

« Un problème? » demanda Kara en les rejoignant.

Malefoy haussa les épaules, semblant énervé.

« Rien. »

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent mangé et qu'elles furent seules que Jenna se confia à son amie:

« Mes parents ont appris que Draco n'est pas seulement un ami. »

« Ils l'ont mal pris? »

« C'est le nom Malefoy qu'ils ont du mal à digérer. Tu sais les histoires entre nos familles, et maintenant qu'en prime Draco a été déshérité…ils prétendent que ce n'est pas un très bon parti pour moi. »

« C'est idiot. Malgré son caractère et son arrogance, Draco est solide, plutôt beau garçon et pas bête. »

« Draco le prend mal, bien sûr. »

« Il t'en parle? »

« Oui. Au départ pas trop, mais maintenant on se dit presque tout. »

« Ca me fait plaisir pour toi. »

« Merci. Mais c'est énervant, c'est dans ces moments-là que j'aimerais ne pas être une McLane. Pourtant notre famille n'est pas si riche ni importante, on est loin d'égaler l'ex-renommée des Malefoy ou la tienne. Et voilà qu'ils rejètent mon petit-ami. »

« Ca leur passera. »

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre? Imagine si tes parents avaient rejeté ton choix de copain…désolée. »

Kara ferma son expression automatiquement.

« Pour quoi? Tout va bien. »

Jenna l'observa étrangement, mais ne dit rien et se concentra sur ses devoirs.

Dans l'esprit de Kara, les craintes et pensées qu'elle rejetait d'ordinaire ne cessaient soudainement de tourner, ravivées par la phrase de Jenna.

Comment auraient réagi ses parents s'ils avaient été en vie assez longtemps? Comment auraient-ils réagi à ses actions à Poudlard, son rôle dans la PG et les évènements, eux qui lui avaient toujours conseillée de rester à l'écart de tout conflit? A présent qu'elle était au devant de la scène, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trahi quelque chose, d'avoir trahi non seulement les principes qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à l'année passée mais aussi trahi ses parents.

Et comment auraient-ils pris l'homosexualité de leur seule héritière? Kara était sûre qu'ils ne l'auraient pas rejetée ni déshéritée, c'était contre tous leurs principes. Mais auraient-ils complètement désapprouvé? L'auraient-ils exilée dans un autre pays? L'auraient-ils regardée autrement, leurs liens auraient-ils été brisés et seraient-ils devenus fragiles et maladroits?

Qu'auraient-ils pensé d'Ellina?

Avec colère, Kara serra les poings et stoppa toutes ces pensées frivoles et stupides. Elle n'avait plus de parents, et elle avait bien d'autres problèmes. Des affaires à gérer, des camarades de Maison souhaitant sa mort, des alliés et amis à protéger, des courriers à rédiger, des études à mener à bien, des employés et associés à rassurer,…

Ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait n'avait aucune sorte d'importance dans tout ça.

Elle devait contrôler ses émotions.

**HHHHH**

Ellina déplia la lettre rapidement, reconnaissant immédiatement l'écriture de la missive que la magnifique chouette blanche venait de lui apporter alors qu'elle lisait dans le jardin.

_Chère Ellina, _

_J'espère que tout va bien à Poudlard pour l'instant. Grâce à la directrice je sais que les choses ne sont pas de tout repos en ce moment. Ne t'en fais pas pour la sécurité, quelques sortilèges puissants permettent à Hedwige de voler en toute sécurité, et seule toi pourrais lire ces mots._

_Je suis désolée ne n'avoir pu transmettre de mes nouvelles avant tout ça, mais je sais que tu comprends mes raisons. Poudlard me manque, ma vie me manque en réalité, et tu es la seule personne à qui je peux en parler. En dehors de Ron, Harry et Ginny, tu es la seule véritable amie que je me suis faite ces dernières années. _

_Les choses se sont accélérées pour nous également. Depuis des semaines, nous dormons peu et nous nous entraînons beaucoup. Il y a quelques jours, nous sommes partis du QG. Il est enfin temps que les autres nous considèrent comme des adultes et nous sommes enfin libre de nos actes et de nos choix. Nous avançons, Ellina, et nous avons tous quatre fait le serment de rester ensemble et de ne pas abandonner avant d'avoir fait tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour stopper cette guerre. Je crois bien que le monde compte sur Harry, n'est-ce pas? Et Harry compte sur nous. Nous serrons à ses côtés peu importe l'avenir._

_Les Weasley se serrent les coudes, ils gardent confiance et bonne humeur malgré tout, et c'est ça qui fait leur force, le fait qu'ils partagent tous la même histoire, les mêmes idéaux, le même amour et qu'ils soient toujours ensemble même lorsque nous sommes cachés. Tous font partis de l'Ordre, vois-tu. _

_Quant à Ron, sa présence est réconfortante. Je sais que face à la célébrité et aux talents de Harry et face à mes connaissances et mon intelligence Ron se sent parfois diminué, mais il est tellement plus que nous. Il se peut que je sois forte et puissante, mais lui possède cette aura, cette chaleur qu'il peut nous insuffler juste par un mot, une phrase, un regard. Il nous donne la force de continuer, il apporte la lumière lorsque nous avons l'impression de nous noyer dans les ténèbres, grâce à lui nous restons nous-mêmes, nous restons sains d'esprit. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé davantage que maintenant, et je sais que je l'aimerai encore plus demain. Sans lui je serais perdue. Je ne sais si la nouvelle vous est déjà parvenue, mais monsieur Weasley a été gravement blessé et il est maintenant dans le coma. Personne ne sait s'il va s'en tirer. C'est un coup dur pour sa famille, et Ron est à présent plus que déterminé._

_En réalité, Ellina, j'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée, et tu es la seule personne à qui je peux le confier. Bien entendu, comme tous, j'ai peur de la guerre, de la mort, j'ai peur pour mes amis, pour ce monde. Mais j'ai l'habitude de ces peurs maintenant. Autant qu'on peut s'y habituer en affrontant la mort depuis des années. _

_Je suppose que tu sais pour mes parents. Nos contacts au Ministère ont essayé de contrôler la presse et les rumeurs, mais il y a une limite à tout. Les choses qu'ils leur ont faites, il n'y a pas d'images assez fortes pour cela, je pense. Au départ ils ont essayé de me le cacher, tous, mais je l'ai vu dans leurs regards - ceux de madame Weasley, de Remus, de Tonks et de tous les autres. _

_J'ai pleuré mes parents pendant deux jours entiers. Et tout à coup, je me suis rendue compte que mes émotions avaient changé. Je ne ressentais plus le besoin de pleurer, de m'enfermer. Je ne ressentais plus rien. A présent je suis devenue plus forte, parce que j'ai mis toute mon âme et toutes mes émotions dans mon entraînement. Mes sorts sont parfaits, rapides et puissants. Je suis plus contrôlée. Je suis différente._

_J'ai peur, Ellina. J'ai peur que la haine et la colère que je ressens ne finissent par m'envahir totalement. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'avoir changé, de changer à un point tel qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière._

_Sur une autre note, nous avions eu une petite frayeur quant à la Tablette de l'Aube. Mais j'ai entendu dire que vous vous en êtes bien occupés, n'est-ce pas? Je suppose que toi et les autres Poufsouffle êtes bien impliqués dans la nouvelle AD? En tout cas, merci bien, nous avons tous bu un verre en votre honneur!_

_Il me semble qu'avant mon départ tu voulais me parler de quelque chose? _

_Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai du travail qui m'attend. Salut nos amis pour moi._

_Hermione._

Ellina relut la lettre une seconde fois, partagée entre le soulagement et la crainte pour son amie. Hermione semblait réellement avoir changé, cette lettre était différente de toutes les autres qu'elle avait reçu au cours des années.

Voyant qu'Hedwige attendait sa réponse pour repartir, Ellina s'empressa de prendre un parchemin et une plume, puis prit la décision d'être totalement honnête elle aussi.

_Chère Hermione, _

_En premier lieu, j'aimerais te dire à quel point je suis triste et désolée pour ta famille._

_J'espère que vous vous en sortez dans votre quête et que vous restez prudents. Même si vous êtes tous trop Gryffondor pour cela._

_Ici depuis quelques jours les choses sont plutôt calmes. La nouvelle AD (Première Garde) a un tout autre fonctionnement, et les séances ont toujours lieu. Comme tu le sais sûrement, Kara Sallington en a pris la tête, même si au départ elle était contre. Tous les septième année en faisant partie sont plutôt amis, du moins totalement alliés maintenant, surtout depuis l'histoire avec la Tablette. Tu serais tellement étonnée de les voir tous ensemble! J'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi qui aime tellement Poudlard: nous avons découvert la Chambre des Fondateurs. Nous n'en avions jamais entendu parler, mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ton cas! La Chambre est extraordinaire, elle est située dans les sous-sols et ne peut être accédée que par ceux croyant réellement en l'alliance des Quatre Maisons. Nous y avons souvent des réunions et des fêtes. J'espère que très bientôt tu pourras y venir._

_En tout cas, toute la PG est de tout cœur avec vous. Nous faisons ce que nous pouvons ici, et si depuis la Tablette les choses sont plus calmes, nous savons tous que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas._

_Je suis désolée pour monsieur Weasley, mais je sais que Ron est entre de bonnes mains._

_Quant au reste, Hermione, le seul conseil que je peux te donner est d'être très prudente. _

_J'ai moi-même certaines choses à te confier. Tu es la seconde personne à le savoir, mon père étant la première. Cette année je suis tombée amoureuse. En réalité, ça été une grande surprise! C'était plus qu'inattendu, c'est certain! Tu vas trouver cela très cliché, mais je vis un amour interdit, comme dans ces histoires que nous avions l'habitude de dénigrer. Un amour interdit au milieu d'une guerre…comment peut-on être aussi cliché que cela? Et pourtant c'est ce qui m'arrive. Car la personne que j'aime est non seulement de Serpentard, mais c'est aussi une fille. Il s'agit de Kara Sallington. Notre amitié a évolué en quelque chose de bien plus fort, de bien plus puissant. Je sais que je l'aime d'un amour pur et indéfinissable, et je ne sais même pas moi-même quand mes sentiments sont devenus si puissants. _

_Je suppose que tu comprends dans quel engrenage nous nous trouvons. La situation commence à être lourde malgré tout. Parfois j'aimerais juste envoyer promener tout le reste et hurler à tous de nous foutre la paix, de leur dire que j'aime Kara, de la prendre dans mes bras et de ne jamais la laisser en partir. Mais c'est impossible. Elle est déjà une cible, on est déjà en guerre. Nous ne pouvons pour l'instant y ajouter davantage de risques et de complications. Pour l'instant du moins. _

_Les choses changent si rapidement, nous changeons trop rapidement. Moi aussi j'ai peur, Hermione. Pour mon père, pour Tim qui est autant un frère pour moi qu'Harry l'est pour toi, et surtout pour Kara. Elle est forte, je le sais, mais elle l'est bien moins qu'elle ne le voudrait ou que le monde le voudrait. Elle n'a pas réagi de la même manière que toi à la mort de ses parents, et elle ne m'en parle jamais. J'ai peur de ce qui arrivera le jour où elle ne pourra plus faire semblant. Lorsqu'ils la laisseront enfin souffler, lorsqu'elle n'aura rien sur quoi se concentrer jour et nuit. De jour en jour je la vois maintenir les apparences, je la vois contrôler, guider, aider, ordonner, gérer, toujours aussi calme et maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle ne se repose pas, elle ne s'arrête pas, elle ne réfléchit pas. Qu'arrivera t-il lorsqu'on la poussera trop loin? Lorsque quelqu'un provoquera l'explosion de toute la haine, la frustration, la colère et la douleur qu'elle garde bien au fond d'elle? De quoi sera t-elle capable?_

_Kara n'est pas une Serpentard pour rien, tu sais. Parfois j'ai l'impression de la connaître mieux que je me connais moi-même, et l'instant d'après elle m'apparaît comme une étrangère. Elle ment et cache aussi bien qu'elle manipule et triche. Elle est fière et têtue, mais elle n'est pas toute puissante. Elle passe son temps à vivre à la fois comme les gens l'entendent et à la fois comme elle le souhaite en se moquant du reste. Tu m'as parlée une fois d'à quel point les responsabilités d'Harry l'accablaient et le détruisaient, tu avais peur qu'il ne craque d'une manière ou d'une autre ou qu'il ne se perde lui-même en route pour le bien de tout le reste. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'arrive pour Kara. Comment veulent-ils qu'elle soit à la fois une bonne élève, une préfète, une fille comme les autres et à la fois une chef, une dirigeante responsable et forte, un exemple? Pour en même temps être une femme d'affaire, une patronne, une gestionnaire et une figure connue et aimable de la haute société et du monde sorcier tout entier? Elle jongle avec ces facettes autant qu'avec ses devoirs, et pour ça elle néglige tout le reste. _

_Parfois j'ai juste envie de hurler aux gens la réalité, de leur rappeler qu'elle a perdu ses parents il y trois mois seulement, qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de s'en remettre, qu'on ne la pas laissée accepter, qu'on ne la pas laissée devenir adulte à son rythme. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde a préféré oublier, personne ne le mentionne, personne ne veut y penser, et surtout pas l'évoquer. Elle les a vus mourir, tu sais? Elle était présente lorsque son père a tué sa mère avec cette horrible sort, elle était présente quand on a tué son père. Elle a des cicatrices, et je sais que son père s'en ait pris à elle, qu'ils se sont battus, mais elle n'en a jamais parlé. _

_Tu sais comme je suis maladroite avec les gens. Avec Kara c'est rarement le cas à présent, mais j'ignore totalement comment l'aider, et Kara a un caractère très volatile, je ne veux absolument pas la blesser ou lui rappeler de mauvaises choses. _

_Enfin, moi aussi il faut que j'y aille._

_J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous tous. Je pense à toi, et sache que quoiqu'il se passe, tu pourras toujours me demander mon aide ou me parler._

_Bonne chance._

_Ellina._

Satisfaite et bien étrangement plus légère, Ellina laissa Hedwige s'envoler avec sa lettre et retourna lentement dans le château.

**HHHHH**

« Tu sais quoi, Ernie? Laisse tomber. » rétorqua Susan d'un ton sec, ce qui était étonnant pour la douce jeune fille.

Son petit-ami, avec lequel elle se disputait depuis quelques minutes, se passa une main dans le cheveux avec frustration.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? »

« Je voulais juste que tu partages ce que tu ressens avec moi! Serait-ce trop te demander? »

« Mais je te dis tout, Sue! Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché! Ce n'est pas ton cas! »

« Pardon? Tu es sans arrêt avec les copains, tu as tendance à bien oublier que - »

« Tu n'as jamais eu de soucis avec ça! Et avant que Hannah ne soit trop occupée avec ses devoirs de Préfète en Chef et que Li soit encore plus mystérieuse et absente qu'avant tu passais beaucoup de temps avec elles aussi! »

« On était pas en danger de mort avant! »

« Mais on est toujours ensemble! »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, moi tout ce que je veux c'est passer un peu de temps avec toi sans avoir nos amis autour! »

« Et bien ok! C'est pas ce qu'on est après faire là? On est seuls, tu vois? Puisque tu sembles tout à coup avoir du mal à être avec moi en public! C'est la cicatrice qui te gêne, c'est ça? Tu as du mal à être avec un gars défiguré? »

Stupéfaite, Susan mit quelques secondes avant de réagir. Elle secoua la tête.

« Tu es vraiment crétin, Ernie MacMillan. On se verra quand tu auras un peu plus de foi en moi! »

Elle prit son sac et sortit rapidement de la salle en claquant la porte, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

**HHHHH**

« Oh, Hannah! »

La Préfète en Chef se tourna pour voir son petit-ami courir vers elle.

« Eh, salut, Garrik. »

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa rapidement.

« Ca fait quelques temps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Je veux dire, en tant que couple. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesça t-elle.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma, tout à coup très consciente de l'atmosphère tendue entre eux.

« Je…j'ai remarqué qu'on passait de moins en moins de temps ensemble. » dit finalement le Serdaigle. « Depuis les vacances. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, Garrik. »

« Oh, non, je ne t'en tiens pas pour responsable. J'ai été aussi occupé que toi, entre la PG, les devoirs et le reste. Je sais que tu es aussi occupée. Je voulais juste être certain que tout allait bien entre nous. »

« Bien sûr! » Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit. « Je t'adore toujours autant, et je pense à toi. Mais ce serait vraiment plus simple s'il n'y avait pas tous ces problèmes. Avec les nouvelles restrictions et les couvres-feu, on ne peut même plus se voir le soir. »

Il lui fit un sourire, et alors qu'il allait l'embrasser, quelqu'un appela Hannah. Elle gémit de dépit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut, lui? »

« Je crois que tu es attendue. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, Garrik. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. On se voit plus tard. »

Il lui offrit un petit sourire, l'embrassa rapidement et s'éloigna. Hannah l'observa partir et finit par se retourner avec frustration vers le garçon qui l'appelait.

« Ca va, j'arrive! »

**HHHHH**

« J'y arriverai jamais! » rit Kara en lançant le sort une nouvelle fois.

Près d'elle Ellina secoua la tête, s'empêchant de rire elle aussi. Elles étaient en pleine séance d'entraînement dans la Serre Interdite, et Ellie tentait d'apprendre à Kara à maîtriser son Patronus. A présent la jeune fille arrivait à quelque chose avec le sort, mais ce n'était toujours pas concluant.

« Concentre-toi un peu! »

« Et qui n'arrête pas de blaguer depuis tout à l'heure? Spero Patronum! »

Lorsque trois petites gouttes argentées sortirent de sa baguette, Kara se laissa tomber assise sur l'herbe avec un petit rire.

« C'est de pire en pire, je rie trop pour me concentrer sur quelque chose d'heureux! »

S'asseyant près d'elle, Ellina éclata de rire.

« Tu as conscience du ridicule de ce que tu viens de dire, Kara? »

« C'est ce sort qui est ridicule, je te le dis! »

« Ce sort peut te sauver la vie la prochaine fois que tu rencontres ces foutus Détraqueurs! »

« C'est vrai, et c'est encore une chose qui est ridicule dans tout ça. »

Ellina observait la baguette de Kara depuis un moment. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours été complètement fascinée par les baguettes magiques, depuis le jour-même où elle était entrée chez Ollivander et avait eu la sienne. Elle avait rapidement découvert qu'elle était très douée pour identifier les bois utilisés en autres. Mais depuis un an sa fascination avait étrangement grandie.

« Fais voir ta baguette? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Comme ça. »

Kara la lui passa et Ellina l'observa de plus près.

« Elle est plus petite que la mienne. Elle fait 24,5 centimètres? »

« Oui. 24,7 centimètres. »

« Elle est plutôt souple. C'est du sapin, n'est-ce pas? »

La regardant avec surprise et une pointe d'amusement, Kara acquiesça.

« Elle contient une plume de Chouette Lunaire. »

« Comment tu l'as su? »

Ellina leva les yeux vers elle et haussa les épaules.

« Ca…te va bien. »

« Les Chouettes Lunaires sont des créatures magiques en voie de disparition, et elles donnent aussi peu de plumes pour les baguettes que les Phénix. On m'a toujours dit que c'est très inusuel d'avoir une telle baguette. »

« C'est le cas. »

L'observant avec incrédulité, Kara finit par laisser tomber et reprit sa baguette qu'Ellina lui tendait.

« Et toi? »

« 27,4 centimètres, acajou, flexible, crin de licorne. »

« Tu adores ça, hein? »

Ellina haussa les épaules.

« J'y peux rien. C'est un…hobby. Et…peut-être un peu une obsession ces derniers temps. »

Avec un petit soupir, Kara se laissa tomber sur sa cape et se trouva ainsi allongée sur le dos. Ellina l'observa et vit ses traits tirés. Elle lui passa doucement une main sur le front et la joue.

« Tu es fatiguée. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ca va. »

« Tu devrais dormir un peu. C'est samedi aprem et personne ne nous cherche. »

« Non, je dois réussir ce sort. On ne sait pas si j'aurais le temps de m'entraîner davantage. Et puis j'ai un magnifique mentor. »

Ellina lui sourit et l'embrassa, avant se lever.

« Dors, Kara, ou je te jète un sort de sommeil. Tu vas finir par tomber un de ces jours. Est-ce que tu as le temps de dormir? Est-ce que tu arrives à dormir la nuit? »

Lorsque Kara ne répondit pas et faillit bien détourner les yeux, Ellina soupira.

« Dors. » ordonna t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Elle s'assit près de Kara et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kara dormait profondément sous les yeux inquiets d'Ellina.

Deux heures plus tard, la Poufsouffle était entrain d'écrire une lettre à son père lorsque le sommeil de Kara devint vraiment agité. Inquiète, Ellina s'approcha d'elle.

« Père! »

Kara se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration saccadée, et Ellina se précipita vers elle avant de lui prendre les mains.

« Kara? Ca va, tout va bien. C'était un cauchemar. »

Kara ferma les yeux quelques secondes et contrôla sa respiration avant de les ouvrir de nouveau. Mais elle ne semblait vraiment pas bien.

« Est-ce que ça ira? »

« Oui. T'en fait pas, Ellie. Ça ira. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Dans ton rêve? »

« Rien. Je…je ne m'en souviens pas. »

Ellina doutait grandement de ces paroles, et elle le lui fit savoir par un simple regard.

« Ok. » dit-elle doucement. « Mais je suis là pour toi. » Elle l'embrassa doucement sur le front, et lorsque son regard rencontra à nouveau celui chocolat de Kara, Ellina fut surprise d'y voir quelques larmes.

« Je me souviens. » prononça t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ellina fronça les sourcils et caressa ses mains avec ses pouces.

« De quoi? » demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

« Ma mère…juste avant qu'elle…juste avant qu'elle ne meurt, elle a essayé de prononcer quelque chose, de me dire quelque chose… » Sa voix se brisa, mais Kara ravala ses larmes et contrôla ses sanglots. Ellina aurait préféré qu'elle les laisse couler. « Je crois qu'elle voulait me dire qu'elle m'aimait. Elle n'a pas eu le temps… »

« Kara… »

« Et je crois qu'elle voulait me le dire quand je suis revenue de Poudlard, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Ces choses là…tu sais, mes parents, ils ne m'ont plus dit qu'ils m'aimaient depuis très longtemps, la dernière fois j'étais une toute petite fille, et je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Ton père…il te le dit tous les jours, avec facilité, comme si c'était une évidence…il t'embrasse, il te prend dans ses bras…Le mien, ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes, parce que ça n'était pas dans sa foutue éducation, dans les foutus codes…Ma mère non plus ne m'a plus prise dans ses bras depuis trop longtemps pour que je m'en souvienne, aucun d'eux ne passait vraiment du temps avec moi, aucun d'eux n'a jamais pris le temps d'inviter un de mes amis juste pour apprendre à le connaître, pour voir quel genre de personne me côtoyait…ils n'ont vu Jen qu'une fois, à un meeting où elle était avec ses parents…Ils étaient des gens bien, tu sais? De grands sorciers, des personnes admirées. Ils faisaient bien leur travail, ma mère était une grande médicomage, elle a aidé et sauvé des tas de gens, ils ont beaucoup fait pour la société, et leurs noms va rester longtemps dans les mémoires et à jamais dans les textes et dans quelques pierres, tu sais? Et ils étaient de bons parents, j'ai été bien élevée, j'ai eu une enfance heureuse, ils étaient merveilleux, c'était des personnes géniales, j'ai été gâtée et soutenue, protégée aussi. Ils étaient simplement vraiment très occupés, ils aimaient la société et leurs travails, et ils étaient rarement présents, ou du moins trop…préoccupés. Ils m'aimaient, tu sais? Je sais qu'ils m'aimaient. »

Le cœur serré, Ellina ne réussit pas à parler. Que lui dire? Balayer ses craintes et cette hésitation bien réelle dans son ton? Ellie n'avait jamais connu les Sallington, et elle ne connaissait pas cette manière de vivre. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'était qu'à son sens, du moins d'après ce que son père lui avait enseigné, des parents devaient aimer en premier lieu leur enfant, s'occuper en premier lieu de lui avant toute chose. Avant le travail, avant la société, avant les activités mondaines obligatoires. Ce dont Ellina était certaine, c'était qu'il fallait moins d'une seconde pour dire 'Je t'aime' et à peine plus pour un baiser sur le front ou une rapide embrassade, et que durant plus d'une décennie et demie, même la personne la plus occupée sur cette planète pouvait trouver cette seconde. Quant à ce qu'elle pensait des codes sociaux démodés de la haute société et de l'éducation distante traditionnelle que Kara avait reçu…

Tout ce qu'Ellina put faire, ce fut de prendre l'autre fille dans ses bras tendrement et chaleureusement, tout en repoussant ses inquiétudes. Elle n'était pas experte, mais elle savait que le calme dont faisait preuve Kara à chaque fois qu'un sujet comme celui-ci apparaissait n'était pas bon.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Ellina ne put plus supporter le silence.

« Si tu veux, » dit-elle doucement « je partage volontiers mon paternel trop envahissant avec toi. »

Kara eut un petit rire, ce qui fit sourire Ellie.

« Il te considère déjà comme sa fille. » continua t-elle.

« Oh, ça c'est mauvais. Ca ne nous rendrait pas coupable d'inceste? »

« Ah…oui, ça c'est un problème non négligeable. »

Kara l'observa attentivement quelques secondes, avec cette intensité qui mettait à chaque fois Ellina mal à l'aise. Puis la Serpentard l'embrassa, et lui murmura:

« Merci. »

Après, elle se leva, prit sa baguette et s'étira.

« A présent, place au boulot. Je sais que je peux y arriver. »

Ellina hocha la tête et se redressa. Elle savait que le moment était passé. C'était un miracle que Kara ne se soit pas refermée plus tôt, comme à chaque fois qu'un sujet trop sensible arrivait.

« Rappelles-toi, tu dois maintenir ce souvenir heureux durant le sort. Tu n'étais pas loin d'y arriver tout à l'heure, tu peux le faire, c'est juste que tu n'étais pas concentrée. »

« Et qui m'a déconcentrée, hein? »

« Au boulot, Sallington! »

Kara lui tira la langue, puis se concentra.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard pourtant qu'un véritable Patronus sortit enfin de sa baguette. Il n'était pas bien plus gros que l'ourson d'Ellina, et celle-ci l'observa, stupéfaite.

« Mais c'est… »

« Oh Merlin. » souffla Kara, mortifiée.

Ellina éclata de rire.

« On dirait Pouffy! »

« Oh Merlin. »

Voyant la réaction de Kara, figée d'effroi, les rires d'Ellie redoublèrent.

« Ton Patronus est un blaireau! Toi, l'impératrice des Serpentard, a un blaireau comme Patronus! »

« Oh Merlin. » fit de nouveau Kara, dont les joues prenaient une belle couleur rosée.

« Je suis sûre que c'est Pouffy! »

« Oh non. C'est l'horreur. »

Avec un geste rapide, Kara fit disparaître le petit blaireau et observa autour d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elles étaient seules!

Ellina essuya les larmes de rire qu'elle avait sur les joues et tenta de respirer plus normalement. Son énorme sourire néanmoins ne disparut pas.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu voulais que personne ne voit ça! Avoue que tu faisais exprès de louper ce sort! »

« Comme si je l'avais su! »

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu adorais Pouffy! Les Poufsouffle vont être honorés, ça c'est sûr! »

« Personne ne doit savoir ça! »

« C'est certain que ta réputation va en prendre un coup! »

« Ellie, arrête de rire! » gémit Kara.

« Désolée, mais avoue que c'est comique! Je me souviens encore de nos premières rencontres et des discussions sur Poufsouffle! Tu y repenseras à deux fois avant de refaire une remarque sur notre blason! »

« Ellina, ça n'a rien à voir avec Pouffy. »

« En tout cas ça lui ressemble grandement. »

Kara était plus sérieuse soudainement, plus calme. Elle avait cessé de rougir, et elle s'avança vers sa petite-amie qui n'arrivait pas à ravaler son amusement.

« Ellina, mon Patronus, c'est toi. »

Ca, en revanche, suffit à faire disparaître son sourire.

« Q…Quoi? »

« Réfléchis, Poufsouffle ne signifie rien pour moi. Ou du moins c'était le cas avant de te rencontrer. Dès qu'on mentionne Poufsouffle dans une conversation c'est ton image qui me vient à l'esprit, dès que je vois ses couleurs ou son blason c'est à toi que je pense. Même Pouffy, c'est à toi qu'il me fait penser et si j'aimais bien l'avoir dans le lit c'était parce qu'il était à toi et qu'il portait ton odeur…le blaireau, mon Patronus, il te représente. »

« Je suis ton Patronus…Oh. Oh, Kara, c'est… »

Ne sachant pas définir par des mots ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, Ellina la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour, toute la tendresse, la passion, la joie, la fierté que Kara lui inspirait.

Son Patronus…la manifestation corporelle du sortilège qui était chargé de la protéger des Détraqueurs, de la protéger de la mort, du froid et de ses peurs. L'animal représenté avait toujours un lien avec le sorcier, un lien profond et pur qui ne saurait mentir, inconscient ou non.

La pensée qu'elle représentait tout cela pour Kara émerveillait Ellina…et l'effrayait aussi.

Mais elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti d'amour dans toute sa vie qu'à cet instant précis, et elle n'avait jamais autant souhaité en donner à un autre être.

Après plusieurs merveilleux et délicieux baisers et de longues minutes passées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Kara s'éclaircit la gorge, ne s'étant pas vraiment attendue à cette réaction…bien qu'elle avait appris à attendre n'importe quoi de la part d'Ellina.

« Donc…ça reste entre nous, n'est-ce pas? Que mon Patronus est un blaireau, je veux dire. »

« Inquiète de ce qu'on pourrait penser? »

« J'entend déjà les commentaires. » grimaça Kara. « J'ai une réputation à tenir! »

**HHHHH**

Kara descendit rapidement les escaliers de son dortoir, accompagnée de Jenna. Elles devaient être dans les derniers à se rendre au petit-déjeuner.

La Salle Commune était en grande partie vide, mais ça n'empêchait pas Jenna d'être nerveuse. Elles avancèrent vers les tables, les contournèrent et traversèrent la salle.

Kara était plongée dans ses pensées. Son cours de DCFM repassait point par point dans son esprit, en même temps que les informations que ses espions à Poudlard et à l'extérieur lui avaient fournie, et elle se demandait si elle aurait le temps de voir Ellina avant ce soir. Ca faisait quatre jours qu'elles n'avaient pu s'éclipser un moment seules toutes les deux, et ça lui manquait.

Toutes ses pensées se figèrent une seconde plus tard, lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un se faufiler derrière elle, et avant même qu'elle n'ait tout à fait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle s'était retournée et sa baguette était dans sa main pointée sur la menace…qui n'était autre qu'Alexine et l'une de ses petites camarades. Les deux jeunes adolescentes la regardèrent avec crainte et peur, sursautant devant son mouvement vif.

Kara baissa le bras rapidement, mais ne put se détendre tout à fait ou faire disparaître sa tension.

« Gamine. Désolée. Ne fais pas ça, prévient, ok? »

Alexine hocha la tête.

« Pardon, Kara. » fit-elle. « Mais regarde. »

Kara prit le parchemin que sa jeune camarade lui tendait, ne manquant pas le fait que l'autre fille tremblait toujours. Ce qu'elle tenait était en réalité un devoir de Potions, marqué de la note maximale.

« C'est excellent. » dit-elle simplement, le lui rendant. Kara ne voyait pas en quoi ça la concernait.

Alexine le vit, car elle fronça les sourcils et pencha sa tête d'un côté. Même sans ses lunettes, elle avait définitivement une bonne bouille.

« C'est toi qui nous as aidées, Abigail et moi, pour le devoir la semaine passée. On voulait te remercier. »

« Oh. » Kara mit quelques secondes à se souvenir qu'en effet, elle avait donné un petit coup de main aux première année le week-end dernier. « De rien. Allez, dépêchez-vous d'aller petit-déjeuner, et félicitations. Et Gamine? N'oublies pas d'être prudente dans les couloirs! »

« Oui! »

Une fois les deux cadettes parties, Jenna et Kara se remirent en route. Au bout de quelques secondes, la préfète en eût assez du regard en coin que lui lançait son amie.

« Quoi? » lui fit-elle.

« Tu es vraiment tendue. »

« Ce n'est pas nouveau, et il y a tout de même bien des raisons! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai failli finir aplatie sous une gigantesque cloche de bronze avant-hier? A tous les coups c'est un coup de Tyrnor et les autres. Encore heureux qu'ils ne soient même pas capables de lancer un sort plus rapidement que ça. »

« Je sais. Mais tu as bien failli lancer un sort à Alex et Abby, d'ordinaire tu aurais fait la différence entre une menace et une présence amicale. »

« C'était un réflexe, j'y peux rien si c'est devenu une habitude de devoir se défendre ici. »

« Ok, oublie! »

Les deux jeunes femmes ne se dirent pas un mot de plus, et alors qu'elles allaient monter les escaliers pour sortir des cachots le professeur Criton les rejoignit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore? » maugréa Kara.

« Miss Sallington, venez avec moi. »

« Je te rejoins en cours, Jenna. »

Son amie hocha la tête avec inquiétude et continua son chemin, tandis que Kara suivait son directeur de Maison jusqu'à son bureau.

« Quelles nouvelles, professeur? »

La mine encore plus sombre que d'ordinaire du sous-directeur ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« Je suis navré de vous apprendre cela, mais je préfère que vous soyez prévenue avant que vos camarades ne lisent la presse. Vous êtes bien propriétaire de la maison d'édition Hope&Magic, située à Paris? »

« Oui, il me semble bien que c'est une de nos filières. »

« Elle a été attaquée hier soir par des Mangemorts. Elle a été entièrement détruite. »

S'y attendant, Kara hocha simplement la tête et s'empêcha de soupirer.

« Des victimes? »

« Un moldu qui passait dans la rue au mauvais moment et les deux gardiens de nuit. »

« Augustus vous a fait parvenir du courrier pour moi? »

« Il m'a simplement dit de vous dire qu'il se chargeait de tout. Il est en contact avec votre gestionnaire français, ils se chargeront d'avertir les familles et de faire une déclaration à la presse. »

« Bien, merci. »

Toujours aussi neutre, Criton hocha la tête et la laissa partir.

Kara rejoignit la Grande Salle, étouffant sa colère. Voilà que les Mangemorts s'en prenaient à ses possessions et ses entreprises, maintenant. Et qu'ils tuaient ses employés! A l'étranger en prime! Elle possédait cette maison d'édition parisienne en France, et avait quelques parts dans diverses entreprises au Royaume-Uni, en Europe, et dans trois multinationales, notamment dans la prestigieuse Fly International Corporation, qui mettait au point tous les meilleurs balais de course du monde. Ses affaires étaient un peu plus étendue au Royaume-Uni, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle avait quelques intérêt en Europe et des contacts partout à travers le monde.

Et qu'une de ses entreprises soient ainsi détruites n'était absolument pas bon pour les affaires. Si ses associés craignaient d'avoir à faire avec le nom Sallington par peur des actions Mangemorts il faudrait peu de temps avant que ses employés fassent de même et que le marché s'en ressente.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas bon.

Et ce n'était _vraiment _pas le jour.

**HHHHH**

« Je suis désolée pour ton entreprise. »

« C'est rien. Enfin, si, c'est quelque chose, mais tu m'as comprise. » lui répondit Kara en lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle tenait Ellina dans ses bras, adossée à un arbre dont les feuilles produisaient un doux parfum de cerise. Ca faisait une demi-heure qu'elles étaient là, et Kara ne parvenait toujours pas à se détendre complètement, malgré le fait que tout était calme et paisible, et qu'Ellie était près d'elle.

Bien entendu, la Poufsouffle l'avait remarqué.

« Je comprends que tu sois en colère, Kara. »

« Ce qui m'énerve le plus, ce sont les remarques et les sourires de Tyrnor et compagnie. Si seulement nous n'étions pas à Poudlard… »

« Quoi? Que ferais-tu? »

Kara préféra ne pas répondre.

« Kara, agir comme eux n'est vraiment pas la solution. »

« Parce qu'ils se gênent, peut-être? »

Ellina se redressa pour lui faire face et pouvoir lire son expression.

« C'est justement pour ça que nous sommes les gentils et qu'eux sont les méchants. »

Le rictus de Kara fut explicite.

« Oh, tu crois? Quelle vision parfaitement manichéenne. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui? »

« Rien de plus que d'habitude. »

« Alors cesse de me parler sur ce ton. »

« Laisse tomber, et ne me donne pas d'ordre. »

« Oh pardon, Lady Sallington. » rétorqua Ellina, dont le tempérament commençait également à faire des siennes. Lorsqu'elle vit l'expression dans le regard de Kara pourtant, sa colère et sa frustration s'évanouirent comme neige au soleil. « Kara? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Vraiment? » demanda t-elle doucement.

La Serpentard resta silencieuse un moment.

« On est le 16 février aujourd'hui. »

« Oui… »

« C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère. »

« Oh. »

« C'est bizarre, mais je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'à midi. Et ça n'a pas d'importance en fait, mais…j'en sais rien. Ca n'arrête pas de me revenir à l'esprit, et ça m'énerve. »

« Kara, est-ce que tu es allée voir madame Pomfresh? »

« Pourquoi? »

« Tes problèmes de sommeil. »

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Kara! »

« Quoi? »

« Tu ne dors pas assez. C'est même pire que ça, tu ne te reposes pas du tout! »

« Et alors? »

« Et alors! Comment veux-tu être en bonne santé sans dormir? Et je te connais assez pour savoir que lorsque tu es fatiguée tu es irritable et tu laisses libre cours à ta colère! C'est dangereux, tu n'as pas l'esprit clair! »

« Oh je t'en prie! » rétorqua la préfète en se levant rapidement, ses yeux illuminés d'énervement.

« Tu vois! Tu as toute cette agressivité en toi, et tu la gardes, et j'ai l'impression que - »

« Quoi? Je ne vais tuer personne! Rassures-toi! Ecoute, il faut que j'y aille, j'ai une réunion des préfets dans dix minutes. »

Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ellina. »

Puis elle partit.

Frustrée, Ellina gémit de rage. A chaque fois qu'elles avaient ce genre de conversation, Kara lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ben voyons! La prenait-elle pour un idiote?

Décidée à trouver une solution, Ellie partit doucement pour le château.

**HHHHH**

« Après cela il suffira de s'en aller. » termina Aurel Vaisey.

Ses alliés conspirateurs hochèrent la tête. Leurs murmures résonnaient froidement dans les confins des cachots, et Aurel aimait cette atmosphère.

« Le Maître sera content de nous, c'est sûr. » approuva Zabini.

Un élève de sixième année Serdaigle sourit froidement.

« Et nous serons définitivement débarrassés de deux crétins indignes. »

« Le plan marchera si personne ne se fait remarquer d'ici là. Celui qui fait une erreur aura à répondre de ses actes. » prévint Tyrnor.

Près de lui, Bulstrode haussa les épaules.

« Rien ne peut aller de travers. Ils sont tous si fiers d'eux, ils se prennent pour les plus intelligents et les plus forts. » Elle eut une grimace écoeurée. « Sallington se pavane dans tout le château et les autres nous prennent tous pour des idiots depuis le renvoi de Urquhart. Quant à ce sale traître de Malefoy… »

« Tu connais les règles, Malefoy est hors de portée, il est pour son père. »

« Le poison est prêt? » demanda Kinesh.

Danielle Galler sourit.

« Sans problème. Et avant qu'ils ne trouvent l'antidote à celui-là, il y aura quelques morts assurées! »

« Enfin, nous allons avoir notre revanche… »

**HHHHH**

« …il ne vous faudra donc jamais oublier que ce sont vos émotions qui nourriront votre magie lors d'une bataille, lors d'un duel. Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux qu'un sorcier dont les émotions sont incontrôlables. Contrôlez vos émotions, vous contrôlerez votre magie. Des questions? Bien, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire ce soir. »

Le professeur Garleks se leva et discuta avec quelques membres de la PG qui vinrent lui demander conseil. La séance de ce mardi soir avait été animée par le professeur de DCFM, et l'ancienne Auror avait vraiment su captiver son audience.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle, Ellina la rejoignit rapidement.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais j'aurais à vous parler s'il vous plait. » lui dit-elle en marchant à ses côtés.

« Bien sûr, miss Scott. Un problème? »

« Non. Enfin…c'est à propos de tout ce que vous nous avez dits ce soir. Je voulais savoir ce que vous conseillerez à quelqu'un qui a du mal à gérer ses émotions. »

« Tout dépend de beaucoup de choses. Quelle genre d'émotions? »

« La colère. La haine. L'agressivité. »

« Ce sont des émotions très dangereuses, en effet. »

« Il s'agit d'un élève, et je suis inquiète. Je n'arrive pas à l'aider, et il ne peut pas décompresser une seule minute avec tout ce qu'il se passe. »

« Ces émotions, sont-elles dirigées contre quelqu'un en particulier? »

« Plus ou moins. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est complètement contre les Mangemorts et Qui-vous-savez, et contre des élèves de Poudlard. Et parfois j'ai l'impression…que c'est différent. »

« Contre lui-même. Savez-vous ce qui en est à l'origine? »

« Pas vraiment, non. »

« Est-ce un jeune élève ou un plus âgé? Il y a moins de risque lorsque qu'on ne sait pas encore totalement contrôler ses pouvoirs. »

« Malheureusement c'est un septième année. Et un plutôt puissant. »

« Tout ce que je peux vous conseiller de faire pour votre ami, c'est de le surveiller. Nous sommes tous humains, miss Scott, et personne n'est à l'abris d'un faux-pas. La meilleure façon de l'aider serait de découvrir pourquoi il a autant de haine enfouie en lui, au moins au sujet de lui-même. Être en paix avec soi aide grandement à être en paix avec le monde. Il y a des chances pour qu'il soit par la suite bien plus contrôlé. »

« Merci, professeur. »

« Miss Scott? »

« Oui? »

« Si jamais votre ami a plus de problèmes, n'hésitez pas à aller voir un professeur ou madame Pomfresh. »

« Bien sûr, merci encore! »

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner, Ellina fut très heureuse de recevoir une lettre de son père. Elle découvrit qu'il lui avait également fait passer la réponse d'Hermione.

_Chère Ellina, _

_J'ai envoyé cette lettre de façon moldue à ton père, qui te l'enverra à Poudlard. Personne ne se doutera de cette correspondance ainsi. _

_Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, nous partons en mission demain soir. Nous avons repéré les mouvements de Lucius Malefoy, et il se rend souvent à la frontière. Je ne peux t'en dire plus (non pas qu'on en sache bien plus nous-mêmes, c'est pour cela que nous y allons en reconnaissance)._

_La Chambre des Fondateurs, vraiment? Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle se rouvrirait avant au moins des siècles, étant donné les rivalités Gryffondor/Serpentard (notamment)! Cette nouvelle est fantastique! J'aurais vraiment aimé faire partie de cette aventure, certains artefacts et écrits présents dans la Chambre doivent être fascinants, non? Enfin, Ron me dirait certainement que je suis obsédée par l'Histoire de Poudlard!_

_Quant à ton histoire avec Kara…en effet, c'est inattendu! Personnellement ça ne me pose pas de problème. Je connais un peu Kara de part nos statuts de préfète, c'est quelqu'un de bien je pense. Nous avons beaucoup en commun (et pas mal de différences aussi). Il faut croire qu'être orphelines de guerre est un de ces points communs. J'ignore si tu es au courant, mais je pense que c'est le cas, mais nous avons récemment appris ce qu'une poignée de gens savent (même dans l'Ordre), à savoir que c'est elle (et sa famille avant elle) qui finance presque intégralement l'Ordre. Durant les vacances de décembre elle a même participé à une réunion. Elle fait la liaison entre le professeur McGonagall et la PG, donc entre l'Ordre et la résistance de Poudlard. Remus et la directrice en disent le plus grand bien en tout cas, et j'ai la vague impression que notre espion (tu sais de qui je parle) la tient également en haute estime (un exploit). _

_Je comprends sa réaction, mais je pense que tu as raison. Étant donné son rôle et son importance, Kara ne doit pas se laisser guider par ses émotions. C'est peut-être égoïste de notre part à tous d'attendre d'elle d'être forte et droite, mais dans cette guerre nous avons si peu le choix. Tout ce que tu peux faire pour elle c'est d'être là. Ron m'a dite l'autre jour (de sa façon très maladroite) que la parole et les échanges étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans un couple, surtout par ces temps sombres. Je suis d'accord avec ça, même si je ne m'y applique pas tout le temps. Tu es peut-être la seule personne que Kara voit comme une famille, comme une véritable amie à présent. Seule ta présence pourra l'aider. Le reste devra venir d'elle._

_Quant à moi, j'espère avoir la force de prendre aux mots mes propres conseils._

_Je dois y aller à présent, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail._

_Prends soin de toi._

_Hermione._

« Ellina? On y va, dépêche! »

La jeune fille leva la tête et s'empressa de ranger la lettre et de prendre son sac pour suivre Timrus et leurs amis vers la salle de leur prochain cours.

Mais la DCFM était loin dans son esprit à cet instant, et elle ne cessait de ressasser les dernières informations.

Et puis elle se demandait ce que pouvait bien être cette mission dont parlait Hermione. Quelque chose à la frontière concernant Lucius Malefoy?

Lorsque Tim lui mit un coup de coude discret pour attirer son attention sur le cours, Ellina décida de se concentrer sur Poudlard avant tout.

Après tout, ils avaient bien assez à faire.

**HHHHH**

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi vous nous avez faits venir ici? » demanda Timrus.

Dean, Seamus et Lavande avaient intercepté Ernie, Tim, Susan et Ellina à la sortie de leur cours et les avaient rapidement faits venir dans une salle vide.

Seamus s'appuya contre un bureau:

« Tous les autres ont un cours en ce moment, ou sont on ne sait où. »

« Et alors? »

« Tous les trois ont se baladaient du côté des serres tout à l'heure, et quant on a vu Kinesh discuter avec cette fille, Galler, on a tout de suite décidé d'utiliser les accessoires d'espionnage que les jumeaux Weasley ont fourni à la PG. On ne pensait pas apprendre grand chose, mais on a été surpris. »

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que ces timbrés ont décidé de faire! » fit Lavande, écoeurée.

Susan les observa avec inquiétude.

« Quoi? »

« Ils veulent empoisonner Terry et Hannah. » répondit Dean. « En mettant un poison dans l'eau que les elfes préparent pour leurs quartiers privés. Un poison mortel. »

« Merlin, les sales… »

« Ils veulent tuer les Préfets en Chef? » souffla Ellina.

« Qui sont tous les deux membres actifs de la PG. » Ernie croisa les bras. « Un beau coup pour eux, c'est sûr. La directrice pourrait bien être obligée de fermer l'école, et si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a des chances pour qu'au moins un des nouveaux Préfets en Chef soit Collabo ou assez trouillard pour être influencé. »

« Oui, mais les assassiner… » murmura Susan.

Ernie aurait aimé lui passer un bras autour de la taille pour la rassurer, mais il se souvenait de leur dispute. Ils étaient toujours en froid et il ignorait comment elle le prendrait.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on va pas les laisser faire. »

« Faut prévenir Terry et Hannah. Sallington aussi. Il faut qu'on prévoit un plan de défense dès ce soir. »

Ernie hocha la tête aux mots de Tim.

« Je me charge de prévenir les préfets. Réunion de la PG senior ce soir à la Chambre. »

**HHHHH**

Le lendemain après-midi, Kara et Ellina passait un merveilleux moment, toutes les deux bien décidées à éviter pour une fois de parler cours, PG, Mangemort ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Et ça fonctionnait très bien.

Lorsqu'Ellina, à genoux dans l'herbe, tenta une nouvelle fois de s'emparer d'une fleur Tourniquette, et que la petite plante multicolore lui échappa une nouvelle fois en tournant sur elle-même tout en fredonnant quelques douces notes de musique, Kara éclata de rire.

« Tu t'y prends … comment les moldus disent déjà? Tu t'y prends comme un bâton! »

« Comme un manche! » corrigea Ellina avec un sourire amusé.

« Ca aussi. »

« J'abandonne. Elle est bien dans la clairière cette plante après tout. Nous aussi nous ne devrions pas être là, et nous y sommes. La Serre Interdite a le droit d'avoir une nouvelle pensionnaire. »

Kara la chatouilla, et avec un petit cri aigu Ellie s'éloigna rapidement et s'assit.

« Eh! C'était pour quoi ça? »

Kara sourit.

« Je croyais les Poufsouffle étaient patients? C'était une punition, parce que tu abandonnes trop vite. »

« Ah oui? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Tu parles, tu l'as fait parce que ça t'amuse, oui! »

« Moi? Non. »

« Menteuse. »

« C'est pas vrai! »

Un sourire espiègle éclaira le visage d'Ellina:

« Tu mérites une punition aussi… »

« Non, non, Ellie, je te préviens, non…ah! »

Ellina se jeta sur Kara et la chatouilla, bien sûr la Serpentard ne se laissa pas faire bien longtemps et les deux filles, riant aux éclats, entreprirent un combat à armes égales, chacune ayant deux mains, et toutes deux étant très chatouilleuses.

Au final, dans cette lutte au sol, Ellina parvint à avoir le dessus et à s'asseoir sur Kara, une jambe de chaque côté de son corps.

« Rends-toi! »

« Non! » lui fit Kara entre ses rires.

Et malgré le fait qu'Ellina était sur elle, elle parvint à la chatouiller à son tour. Cependant, la Poufsouffle lui saisit les deux poignets et plaqua ainsi ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête contre l'herbe.

« Rends-toi! »

Kara secoua la tête, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le souffle court.

« Non. »

Bien sûr, Ellina ne pouvait plus la chatouiller non plus, elle était bien trop occupée à essayer d'empêcher Kara de se dégager.

« Tu vas te rendre, Serpentard! »

« Jamais! »

« Rends-toi! »

« Non, non! »

Soudainement Ellina devint plus sérieuse, et observa les grands yeux chocolats de la fille en-dessous d'elle, ce regard brillant aux touches d'ambres, si chaleureux en cet instant. Ce visage doux aussi, aux joues rosies par leurs jeux. Sa prise sur les poignets se relâcha légèrement, devint plus tendre, plus légère, et Kara ne se dégagea aucunement, elle aussi observait Ellina avec les mêmes émotions.

« Je dois dire » commença doucement Kara « que si me rendre signifie que tu vas me relâcher, alors je préfère rester prisonnière pour l'éternité. »

Ellina lui fit un petit sourire.

« Deviendrais-tu romantique? »

« Pas tout à fait. Ou seulement avec toi. »

« Eh bien moi-même je n'aurais rien contre te garder prisonnière pour l'éternité. Surtout si je peux t'observer de là où je suis. »

Kara haussa un sourcil, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Ainsi vous êtes de ceux qui aiment être au-dessus, miss Scott? »

« Seulement avec quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique que vous, miss Sallington. »

Le compliment éclaira l'expression de Kara, et Ellina se pencha sur elle et captura ses lèvres, le baiser tendre et passionné accapara tous leurs sens. Kara dégagea ses poignets pour pouvoir passer une main dans les cheveux bonds foncés et doux de sa petite-amie, qui elle-même caressait sa joue.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'aurait su dire combien de temps elles passèrent ainsi, mais elles furent toutes les deux _très _conscientes du bruit soudain du Pintrembleur, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de se secouer dès que quelque chose passait près de lui. Quelqu'un venait d'arriver dans la clairière…

Ellina s'empressa de se redresser, de basculer pour être autre part que sur Kara et de lever la tête. La préfète s'assit tout aussi rapidement, alerte.

Partagée entre la mortification, la honte, l'adrénaline et une soudaine peur, Ellina ne put qu'observer Kyle Dallon sans dire un mot ou faire un seul geste.

Le garçon d'ordinaire de marbre et imperturbable, souvent seul ou avec Dan Krane, et en général pas très loin ou aux côtés de Kara, observa rapidement les deux jeunes femmes. Son expression se glaça, et son regard passa du choc au dédain.

« Dallon… » commença Kara d'une voix étonnamment contrôlée.

Mais son camarade tourna les talons et partit rapidement.

« Oh mon dieu… » souffla Ellina. Pâle, elle se redressa, ne sachant que faire ou penser.

Kara était déjà passée par-dessus son propre choc et sa peur, et Ellie pouvait la voir réfléchir à tout allure, l'expression fermée et le regard déterminé.

« Merde. » jura t-elle. « Par ma baguette, c'était vraiment pas le moment. »

« C'est… »

« Ne t'en fais pas, Ellie. Je vais régler ça. »

« Mais Kara - »

« Je connais bien Dallon, je vais régler ça. » Elle lui prit les mains, et Ellina eut l'impression par ce contact de retrouver ses forces. « Je te le promet, Ellie. »

« Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Je sais qu'il t'est dévouée ou je ne sais quoi, mais ce qu'il vient de voir n'est certainement pas dans son éducation ou dans ses idées, et je te rappelle qu'il n'aime pas vraiment beaucoup les enfants sorciers de moldus…donc moi! »

« Ce que nous faisions ne le regarde pas, et je vais mettre les choses au point. Retourne au château, je te tiens au courant. »

« Bien. »

Ellie l'embrassa rapidement, et elles se séparèrent.

**HHHHH**

Kara repéra Dallon devant elle, dans le couloir principal. Elle accéléra le pas et quand elle arriva à son niveau elle lui saisit le bras, le tira et le fit entrer dans une salle. La jeune fille remercia sa bonne étoile lorsqu'elle vit que la pièce était vide. Parfois sa chance déboussolante la stupéfiait elle-même!

Elle se saisit de sa baguette et en un geste rapide, habituel, elle bloqua l'entrée et insonorisa la pièce.

Dallon l'observa, le visage fermé, la posture droite et le menton relevé. Kara n'avait plus vu cette expression dirigée vers elle depuis des années, mais ça ne la surprit aucunement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la Serre Interdite, Dallon? »

« Je te cherchais. » répondit-il, son ton sec, précis, froid. « Pritchard et Spencer ont eu des problèmes avec des Collabos. »

« Et on ne t'a jamais appris à frapper aux plantes? »

L'humour passa totalement au-dessus de la tête du jeune héritier, comme d'habitude.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en compagnie de cette Poufsouffle. »

« Surveille ton ton, Dallon. »

« Es-tu aussi protectrice envers ta chère amie qu'envers les petits sorciers, Sallington? »

Kara plissa les yeux, il n'y avait pas trente-six moyens de se faire respecter par Kyle Dallon, et elle le savait. Elle avait eu sa confiance et sa loyauté jusqu'à maintenant, mais il restait un Serpentard. Malgré leurs différences et leurs désaccords, tous les deux se respectaient et s'entre aidaient…mais Kara savait qu'il y avait des limites à tout, pourtant Kyle avait été son bras droit pendant longtemps, bien avant qu'il y ait une véritable résistance de mise en route, bien avant l'AD ou la PG. Elle avait son respect, elle le savait, mais l'aurait-elle toujours?

« Je suis protectrice envers les petits sorciers parce que je tiens à mon honneur, et que cet honneur se retrouve dans la protection des plus jeunes, ou l'aurais-tu oublié, futur Lord Dallon? »

Son ton posé et légèrement passionnée éveilla quelque chose dans le regard du sixième année, mais le dédain présent dans ses yeux ne disparut pas.

« Quel honneur y a t-il à s'adonner à des activités aussi vulgaires et frivoles, surtout avec une autre fille, enfant de moldus et élève de Poufsouffle. »

Les yeux de Kara s'illuminèrent de colère.

« Ne parles pas d'elle sur ce foutu ton, Dallon! Et n'oublies pas ce que je songe de pareilles idées quant au sang! Je connais tes raisons, et je les respecte, mais ne dépasses surtout pas les limites de ma tolérance, et tu sais qu'elles sont basses sur ce sujet. Quant à ce que je fais durant mon temps libre, ça ne regarde que moi et moi seule, et personne, _personne_, ne me diras ce que je dois faire. Ma vie privée restera privée, m'entends-tu? » Elle baissa son ton, le laissa devenir plus froid qu'impérieux. « Ellina Scott ne devra en aucun cas devenir un centre d'attention et d'intérêt de qui que ce soit, est-ce clair? Si jamais j'entends ne serait-ce qu'une rumeur sur elle, sur nous, ou sur notre sexualité, je te promets que tu rejoindras à la fois Urquhart et Wolf. »

Il eut un petit reniflement de colère.

« Je te connais, Sallington, et - »

« Et tu sais ainsi que je n'hésiterai pas un seul instant à mettre mes menaces à exécution. En effet, tu me connais très bien sur ce point, Kyle, même peut-être mieux qu'Ellina. Je me fiche de ce que tu penses de moi ou de ce que je fais ou suis, mais tu as intérêt à oublier ce que tu sais dès à présent. »

« Ce genre de relation est mal, c'est dégradant dans nos cercles, c'est indigne de ton rang. Tu seras critiquée, exclue et plus jamais respectée. »

« Je suis très consciente du monde dans lequel je vis. »

« Ca ne devrait pas exister. » fit-il avec dédain, son regard froid.

Kara fit un pas vers lui, sa baguette toujours dans la main, ses yeux brillant de colère.

« C'est le moment de faire un choix, Dallon. Tu es avec ou contre moi? »

**HHHHH**

L'air était frais contre son visage, et Joshua Tyrnor l'appréciait tout particulièrement. Il observa encore une fois le paysage s'étendant face à lui. La vue de nuit depuis la tour d'astronomie était vraiment magnifique, dommage que Poudlard soit aussi ridicule. Si seulement le noble Salazar Serpentard avait été celui à décider, les choses seraient bien différentes, et des générations de sang-de-bourbe n'auraient pas souiller ces lieux.

Depuis quelques semaines, Joshua avait du prendre son mal en patience. Il avait été très déçu et frustré lorsque le plan, pourtant si parfait!, de sa mère avait échoué et que cette sale garce de Sallington s'en était tirée encore une fois. Qui savait qui avait la précieuse Tablette de l'Aube à présent?

Sa mère avait dû en subir les conséquences, et Joshua était bien décidé à venger les blessures qu'elle avait récolté. Si Sallington et ses lèches-bottes voulaient jouer au jeu du plus malin, il allait leur en donner pour leurs gallions.

Avec un sourire cruel et froid, il prit le mot qu'il avait dans la poche. Ce crétin avait mis bien du temps à se décider, et Joshua avait dû user de bien des artifices pour le convaincre, mais au final cet espion lui était bien utile aujourd'hui. A présent rien ne se tenait plus entre sa vengeance et lui.

Il lut encore une fois le petit mot, clair et concis, que son cher espion lui avait passé plus tôt dans la journée, mot qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur et qui emplissait son cœur d'anticipation et de satisfaction.

_Ils savent pour Plan PPC. Type A._

Si cette maudite PG croyait qu'elle allait les empêcher de mettre leur opération en route, ils rêvaient! Un léger changement s'imposait, et cette fois-ci, Joshua s'assurerait personnellement qu'il n'y aurait ni fuite ni problème.

D'un geste de baguette il incendia le bout de parchemin, et il l'observa se consumer dans la nuit, les chaudes flammes éclairant ses yeux glacés.

**HHHHH**

A l'autre bout du château avait lieu une scène bien différente.

Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin et l'infirmière Pomfresh s'entretenaient avec une toute nouvelle invitée.

Pom-Pom s'approcha de la femme assise sur le lit blanc et lui tendit un gobelet de potion.

« Buvez cela. »

L'inconnue observa la substance puis la vieille femme avec un regard froid et dédaigneux, et l'infirmière dévouée s'en offusqua.

« Ouh! Je ne vais pas vous empoisonner! Buvez! »

Au final, avec un autre regard méfiant envers les trois sorciers présents, la patiente avala lentement le contenu du petit récipient.

Remus s'approcha doucement d'elle.

« Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de davantage parler. »

« Que s'est-il passé, au juste? » interrompit Pomfresh.

Le loup-garou expliqua:

« Nous avons eu des informations quant à des mouvements réguliers de Lucius Malefoy à la frontière entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse, dans les collines à un ancien hôtel abandonné. Nous avons monté une opération l'autre nuit, avec Harry, Ron, Hermione et Maugrey. »

« On a pas idée d'embarquer des enfants dans une telle opération! »

« Ce ne sont plus des enfants, ils ont besoin d'entraînement, et nous ne pensions pas tomber sur Lestrange, Malefoy et quelques autres Mangemorts que nous n'avons pu identifier. »

« Je suppose que la mort de ce vieux Maugrey date de cette opération. »

« Malheureusement, oui. » dit la directrice.

« Ils s'apprêtaient à mettre à mort notre invitée ici présente, et le QG n'était pas vraiment un bon endroit pour elle. »

« _Elle_ est juste à côté, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué. » rétorqua sèchement la femme avec un air arrogant.

« Désolé. » s'excusa Remus. « Êtes-vous enfin décidée à nous parler? »

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, et ne plus jamais voir l'un des vôtres. »

« Moldue? » demanda Pomfresh. Lorsque Minerva hocha la tête, elle eut un petit reniflement. « J'en ai rarement eu des aussi impolis dans mon infirmerie! Il va falloir apprendre le respect, madame! »

« Je n'en ai aucun pour les personnes de votre sorte! »

« Allons bon! »

« Laissez. » conseilla Minerva. « Il est compréhensible que les sorciers la mettent mal à l'aise au vu de ce qu'elle a vécu aux mains de certains. »

« Comment vous appelez-vous? »

Le ton posé et doux de Remus sembla apaiser la moldue.

« Sabrina Folley. »

« Eh bien, madame Folley, vous connaissez nos noms. Vous êtes à Poudlard, l'école de Sorcellerie et de Magie du Royaume-Uni. J'en suis la directrice. Vous êtes en sécurité dans l'établissement, et vous séjournerez ici dans le plus grand secret. »

« Comment ça? Mais il faut que je rentre! »

« Pour votre famille aux Etats-Unis? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous les avons également mis à l'abri. Votre mari et vos enfants vont bien, ils ont été déplacés et des dispositions les protègent de toutes représailles. Mais tant que les Mangemorts seront décidés à vous tuer, vous devrez rester ici pour votre propre sécurité et pour celle des vôtres. »

Mécontente, Sabrina serra les dents. Elle finit néanmoins par hocher la tête.

Remus reprit:

« Pourquoi Malefoy vous a t-il enlevée? Pourquoi étiez-vous retenue? »

« Il m'a enlevée début novembre. Je suis historienne, spécialiste de l'époque moderne de l'Ecosse et de l'Angleterre. J'ai fait beaucoup d'études et de recherches sur beaucoup de sujets. Il voulait que je les aide à retrouver certains artefacts, et il demandait à ce que je fasse des recherches sur une tablette particulière, la Tablette de l'Aube. Ils m'ont procurée beaucoup de livres sorciers sur l'Histoire, ils voulaient que je leur dise si oui ou non la tablette avait pu être créée par des Lutins Elémentaux et si oui ou non elle avait pu tout ce temps rester au pays sans être détruite. »

« Mais il y avait tout de même une très grande chance pour que vous ne puissiez pas être certaine de ce que vous avanceriez, ou même que vous ne puissiez les renseigner…pourquoi vous, une moldue en prime? »

« A moins que vous ne nous disiez pas tout. »

Le regard de la directrice décida Sabrina à révéler plus de détails.

« Ma famille avait des informations sur cette Tablette. »

« Comment est-ce possible? »

« Je l'ignore. Mais quand j'étais enfant mon père m'a souvent racontée cette histoire de Tablette très dangereuse, porteuse d'une incantation donnant accès à d'anciens pouvoirs, pouvoirs que les sorciers pourraient s'accaparer pour détruire le monde. »

« Est-ce moi où nous avons une très mauvaise image dans cette histoire? » lança l'infirmière.

Sabrina haussa les épaules.

« J'ai été élevée dans la peur et le dédain des sorciers et de la magie, et avec cette histoire de Tablette racontée par mon père, qui la tenait lui-même de son père. »

« Lucius voulait savoir si la Tablette avait réellement des propriétés ou non, si les mots qui sont gravés sur elle composaient réellement une formule. Que lui avez-vous dit? »

« Au départ je ne voulais certainement rien lui dire. » rétorqua Sabrina avec haine, une haine dirigée vers Malefoy et un dégoût évident sur son visage dirigé vers tous les Mangemorts. « Je me fichais de la torture. Mais quand il a commencé à parler de Pete et des jumeaux…je me suis mise aux recherches, et je lui ai dit ce que je savais. Que les mots n'étaient pas une formule en soit, mais qu'avec le code on pouvait déchiffrer la bonne incantation. »

« Aviez-vous le code? »

« Tout de suite je ne croyais pas, mais ensuite j'ai écris l'histoire mot pour mot comme mon père me l'avait racontée, et je me suis rendue compte qu'il était caché dans la syntaxe. »

« Mais comment votre père ou votre grand-père moldus pouvait savoir ce que les sorciers ignoraient? »

« Je l'ignore! Mon père m'a juste dit que mon grand-père avait été un jour trop curieux lors de ses voyages, et qu'il avait vu et entendu ce qu'aucun humain n'aurait du voir et entendre dans un forêt au nord de l'Ecosse. »

« Comment s'appelait votre père? » demanda Minerva.

« Elliot Floam. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

« Votre grand-père s'appelait également ainsi, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui, en effet. Elliot Floam Senior. »

« Vous êtes au courant? »

Sabrina hocha la tête avec dégoût.

« Il me l'a dit, oui. »

« C'est ainsi que Lucius vous a retrouvée. Avec une potion de rapprochement. »

« Avec son sang, à ce que j'ai compris. »

« Il se fait tard. » annonça Minerva. « Tonks s'impatiente sûrement, Remus. »

« En effet, je vais y aller. »

« Venez, madame Folley, je vais vous montrer vos quartiers. »

Alors que Minerva lui faisait faire le tour du château, Sabrina oublia petit à petit sa haine et son dégoût des sorciers. Elle était fascinée par Poudlard, les tableaux, les tapisseries, les murs et les objets, les escaliers mouvants et l'histoire que lui racontait la directrice. En tant qu'historienne, elle ne pouvait qu'être émerveillée et intriguée par ce lieu empli des traces d'un passé récent et ancien.

« Tous les enfants sorciers viennent étudier ici? » demanda t-elle une fois que la directrice lui eût expliquée les Quatre Maisons.

« Tout à fait. C'est la seule formation scolaire dont nous bénéficions, de nos onze à nos dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. La scolarité comprend sept années et deux diplômes, et elle permet une excellente éducation dans tous les domaines et une spécialisation à partir de la sixième année. L'année scolaire se déroule comme dans un établissement moldu, de septembre à juin, avec des vacances à halloween, noël et pâques durant lesquelles en temps normal les étudiants peuvent rester ici ou rentrer chez eux. Chaque élève possède une inscription dès sa naissance, et il reçoit une lettre avant chaque rentrée. »

« Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que les enfants de moldus viendront? »

« Oh, bien entendu nous avons des délégations de deux sorciers enseignants allant à l'encontre de chacune des familles moldues avant la première rentrée pour leur expliquer de quoi il est question, et aussi pour montrer aux sceptiques que la magie existe et que leur enfant sera entre de bonnes mains. Nous sommes particulièrement attentifs aux familles et aux enfants de moldus. Nous voulons être sûrs qu'ils s'intègrent bien et vivent confortablement ce changement. Mais nous avons rarement des problèmes, au contraire. Beaucoup de parents et d'enfants sont soulagés lorsque nous leur parlons. Ils comprennent enfin les différences du jeune sorcier, et les incidents qui ont souvent eu lieu. Ici les enfants de moldus découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas si différents que cela du reste du monde. Malheureusement certains ont parfois eu à faire à des moqueries, des rejets voire des violences des moldus. Il semble bien que l'intolérance dont les Mangemorts font preuve ait lieu des deux côtés. »

Sabrina ne dit rien et observa cette école et l'écusson de Poudlard devant lequel elles venaient de se stopper. Elle ne rencontra aucunement le regard de la vieille et stricte directrice et s'empêcha de rougir. Les vieilles douleurs et la honte s'emparèrent d'elle soudainement, et elle retint à grand peine ses larmes, en partie dues à ses émotions, en partie dues à sa fatigue et au contre-coup de tout ce qui lui arrivait ces derniers temps.

« Et tous les enfants pourvus de pouvoirs viennent à l'école à Poudlard? »

« Tout ceux qui ont un niveau magique suffisant, s'ils le souhaitent, oui. Parfois certains préfèrent aller étudier dans les écoles des autres pays. Il est impossible qu'un jeune sorcier n'apparaisse pas sur notre registre. Avez-vous un problème? »

Sabrina secoua la tête et se reprit.

« Non. Non, aucun. »

« Votre mot de passe est Hospitalité. Je vous laisse prendre possession de vos quartiers. Il y a une chambre, une salle d'eau et un salon. Les elfes de maison s'occuperont de vous apporter tout ce dont vous avez besoin, je vous verrai dès demain matin. Nous sommes dans l'aile des professeurs, il y a donc peu de chance que vous tombiez sur des élèves ici. Vous savez ce qu'est un elfe de maison au fait? »

« Oui, j'en ai vu un au QG. Mais je ne suis pas encore très… »

« Oh, ne vous en faites pas, nous serions dans votre cas dans votre monde. Bonne nuit. »

Sabrina hocha la tête et entra dans le magnifique petit appartement lui étant réservé. En ces lieux et avec ces sorciers sympathiques, elle pouvait se détendre et laisser partir sa colère.

Après une douche et après avoir mangé ce qui était apparu sur la table, elle s'installa sur le fauteuil confortable et ses yeux furent une nouvelle fois attirés par une grande tapisserie pendue au-dessus de la cheminée, une tapisserie représentant les emblèmes de Poudlard.

Qu'avait dit madame McGonagall?

Le lion, le rouge et l'or pour Gryffondor - les braves et les courageux.

L'aigle, le bleu et le bronze pour Serdaigle - les sages et les érudits.

Le serpent, le vert et l'argent pour Serpentard - les ambitieux et les rusés.

Le blaireau, le jaune et le noir pour Poufsouffle - les loyaux et les patients.

Elle se demanda si sa fille était ici dans ce château, en ce moment. Bien entendu, elle n'avait aucun droit de penser à elle comme à son enfant - elle l'avait laissée et abandonnée, elle ne méritait pas cet honneur d'être une mère pour elle.

Mais si Ellina était dans ce château, ce qui était probable, parce que Martin aimait bien trop ce pays pour déménager, alors elle était en dernière année. Dormait-elle en ce moment dans un des dortoirs? Était-elle une Serdaigle, une Poufsouffle, une Gryffondor? D'après la directrice, les enfants de deux moldus ne pouvaient être acceptés à Serpentard, en raison de son fondateur.

Ellina devait être une jeune femme aujourd'hui. Avait-elle de bons résultats? Des amis? Un petit copain? A quoi ressemblait-elle? Son père était-il remarié? Avait-elle des demi-frères et demi-sœurs?

Quelle matière préférait-elle? Était-elle douée en magie? Aimait-elle ça?

Que voulait-elle devenir? Qu'était-elle devenue?

Lui en voulait-elle? La haïssait-elle? Ou ne pensait-elle simplement plus du tout à elle?

« C'est ridicule! » souffla Sabrina en se levant.

Elle décida d'aller se coucher, et de chasser toutes ces pensées.

Au moins, ces trois jeunes gens qui avaient fait partie du groupe l'ayant sauvée lui avaient assurée que la Tablette était entre de bonnes mains et ne serviraient à aucune fin dans cette guerre.

Une fois sous la confortable couette, elle songea à Pete. A présent il savait qu'elle était en vie, c'était l'essentiel. Les sorciers avaient certainement agi sans magie, et il ne se poserait pas davantage de questions que nécessaire. Elle trouverait bien une excuse pour son absence. Peut-être une protection de témoin par le FBI ou quelque chose.

Elle se demandait si Kathy avait eu une bonne note à son devoir de biologie. Elle l'avait préparé pendant tellement de temps. Et Kevin, était-il allé à la fête de Laura? Le jour où ce garçon se décidera enfin à lui demander de sortir avec lui, il neigera à Hawaï!

Les jumeaux avaient eu quinze ans en octobre. Sabrina n'aurait jamais pensé se remarier il y avait neuf ans, encore moins à un veuf père de deux enfants!

Mais elle aimait sa vie. Elle faisait les recherches qu'elles voulaient, et elle pouvait enseigner l'histoire moderne européenne dans l'université de sa ville. Elle aimait Pete et les enfants. C'était une belle vie.

Bien entendu, les erreurs de son passé s'étaient rappelées à elle, comme si quelqu'un quelque part avait soudainement décidé qu'il était temps qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités.

Ce n'était pourtant pas encore le bon moment, mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle aurait bientôt la réponse à ses questions concernant Ellina, et elle pourrait être enfin en paix avec cette partie de sa vie.

**HHHHH**


	15. Fin d'accalmie

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 15: Fin d'accalmie**

La fin du mois de février était fraîche, mais le soleil ne manquait pas de pointer le bout de son nez.

A l'image du temps indécis, Ellina ne savait plus vraiment identifier ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pas passé du temps seule avec Kara depuis la semaine dernière et l'interruption de Dallon. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dits elle l'ignorait, mais elle avait très bien remarqué la mine encore davantage fermée du grand garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et sa manière pensive de regarder Kara. Celle-ci, même si plus tendue que d'ordinaire, ne semblait pas être totalement hostile envers lui, mais elle le surveillait sans doute, du moins c'était ce qu'Ellina se disait. Avec Kara et son obsession du contrôle, comment savoir?

Le cœur de la PG était à la fois excité et satisfait. Les garçons avaient tout prévu pour contrecarrer le plan des Collabos, et ils avaient hâte de voir leurs têtes à l'échec de leur projet. Même si elle aurait dû être totalement investie dans ce genre d'affaire, Ellina ne pouvait nier qu'elle s'y intéressait guère. Elle avait déjà bien assez de mal à se maintenir au niveau en cours, à boucler tous ses devoirs, à rassurer son père et à tenter de déchiffrer les étranges comportements de miss Kara Sallington. Et pour tout dire, Ellina en avait assez.

Jamais toutes ses aventures n'avaient été de son idée. Elle aimait la tranquillité, le calme et l'anonymat, et cette guerre lui avait arrachée toutes ses aspirations. Bien sûr elle ne pouvait nier que la découvert de la Chambre des Fondateurs avait été fabuleuse, et que combattre le mal avait un côté grisant. Loin d'elle également l'envie de critiquer les nouvelles amitiés et alliances. Mais était-elle la seule à voir l'absurdité du tout? La seule à se souvenir qu'un an auparavant la moitié de ses amis se déchirait, parfois sans même se connaître? Que si auparavant ils se réjouissaient d'être ensemble pour rire et discuter, à présent leurs buts étaient de contrecarrer des _meurtres_ et de nuire pour le bien commun? Et que ce n'était qu'en cette situation horrible de guerre, de morts, de méfiance et de haine qu'ils s'étaient tous rapprochés?

L'année passée, Kara n'était que la Serpentard distante à laquelle personne ne prêtait plus d'attention, aujourd'hui elle était la personne la plus connue de toute l'école et la plus charismatique. Neville n'était que le garçon timide et maladroit, à présent il était leur expert en botanique, Forêt Interdite et jardins. Si les Serdaigle avaient aimé faire bande à part et regarder leurs camarades de haut, ils étaient à présent les premiers à se mélanger et à faire la liaison entre tous. Autrefois les moins remarqués de l'ensemble, Ellina et Timrus étaient aujourd'hui tous deux des figures majeures de la défense de Poudlard, en raison de leur amitié avec la plupart des plus grands joueurs - les Préfets en Chef, les préfets et pour Ellina, Kara.

Ce qui frustrait encore davantage la jeune fille, c'était qu'elle n'avait aucunement vu le changement se produire, vu le temps passer. Ils étaient déjà le 27 février, dans quelques semaines (avec de la chance), ils sortiraient de Poudlard diplômés et se sépareraient pour vivre leur vie d'adulte. Tout se passait comme dans un rêve, trop vite, trop efficacement, et Ellina pouvait se souvenir des temps d'avant, à l'époque où ses seuls soucis étaient les cours et ses seuls vrais amis ses camarades Poufsouffle de son année, à l'époque où jeter un mauvais sort à un camarade (même à un Serpentard) ne lui aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit, au temps où l'idée même de tentative de meurtre sur d'autres élèves lui aurait semblé d'une horreur impensable, un temps où jamais elle n'aurait songé être capable de lever sa baguette avec en tête l'éventualité de blesser, de détruire, d'_anéantir_ un autre être humain pour protéger quelqu'un. Au fond d'elle, elle savait que dorénavant elle le ferait sans presque hésiter.

A dire vrai, Ellina était furieuse. Contre ses amis, pour ne pas s'arrêter deux secondes pour réfléchir à tout ça, pour ne même pas douter de leurs actes, de leur bon droit. Contre les professeurs, pour être trop aveugles, indifférents ou occupés pour ne pas empêcher tout cela de se produire. Contre elle-même aussi, pour être aujourd'hui si différente d'hier. Et elle était furieuse contre Kara également, pour être aussi forte, aussi en contrôle dans une situation pareille, pour sembler être carrément née pour ça, pour cet instant, pour diriger. Et elle était encore plus furieuse contre elle pour être en même temps si fragile et si…_humaine_, que tout ce qu'Ellina avait envie de faire était de lui prendre le bras et de la tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur avant de la faire transplaner loin de là pour la protéger.

Est-ce que toutes ces pensées faisaient d'Ellina une mauvaise amie? Une mauvaise citoyenne sorcière? Une mauvaise étudiante de Poudlard? Une mauvaise Poufsouffle? Quelqu'un d'égocentrique, d'égoïste, de lâche?

En même temps, Ellina n'avait jamais prétendu être un ange.

**HHHHH**

C'était le jour.

Le jour du plan poison des Collabos.

Terry et Hannah avaient voulu avertir la directrice, mais Ernie, Morag, Seamus et Dean les en avaient dissuadés. Puisqu'ils allaient faire échouer ce plan en beauté, pourquoi inquiéter les directeurs inutilement?

Ainsi, tous attendaient que les Préfets en Chef descendent ce matin-là. Ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner dans leurs quartiers chaque matin, et ils savaient que les Collabos avaient prévu de frapper durant la nuit pour que leur carafe d'eau soit empoisonnée. Hannah allait tester leur eau, identifier le poison grâce à une potion préalablement préparée, en prendre un échantillon et la montrer aux directeurs si besoin.

Tout était parfait!

Ainsi, les quelques septième année présents furent bien inquiets de voir leurs deux amis descendre les escaliers rapidement, la mine sombre et grave.

Ernie se redressa. Il attendait avec ses quatre amis Poufsouffle dans le couloir du premier étage, près des escaliers menant au hall et à la Grande Salle. Ils avaient prévu de retrouver les quatre Gryffondor et leurs amis de Serdaigle en descendant.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe? » demanda t-il, anxieux.

« On a un gros problème. »

« Ou, si vous voulez être optimiste, une surprise. » précisa Terry. « Mais ça m'étonnerait grandement qu'ils aient annulé leur plan à la dernière minute, puisqu'on a eu la confirmation hier soir grâce à McLane. »

« Quoi? » insista Tim. Ellina pouvait voir sa nervosité, et elle-même n'était vraiment pas à l'aise face à la tension de Hannah et Terry.

La jeune fille justement répondit d'un ton sombre.

« L'eau était claire. Aucun poison. On a testé tout le reste: rien. »

Justin fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… mais c'est pas normal. Nos infos sont sûres, ils ont mis au point ce plan, ils ne l'ont sûrement pas abandonné aussi facilement. »

« Ils n'ont pas pu changer de cible. Les Préfets en Chef sont les seuls autorisés à manger leur petit-déjeuner dans leurs quartiers, les elfes n'ont pas le droit de faire parvenir de la nourriture dans… » Terry s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit les expressions des quatre Poufsouffle.

« Non. » souffla Ernie, plus pâle que jamais. Il tourna les talons et se mit à courir, rapidement suivi des autres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » s'étonna Hannah, en suivant ses amis.

Ellina lui répondit avec inquiétude.

« Susan a été malade toute la nuit, j'ai demandé à madame Pomfresh de venir la voir, mais elle a juste recommandé qu'elle reste au lit et qu'elle aille à l'infirmerie ce matin, après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner. Petit-déjeuner apporté par les elfes dans notre dortoir. »

« Oh non. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle en trombe. Les garçons se stoppèrent aux quelques marches menant au dortoir des filles, et Hannah et Ellie se précipitèrent.

« _Susan!_ » cria Ellina en courant auprès d'elle et en s'agenouillant à côté de la forme inanimée de son amie. Les débris d'un verre étaient étalés autour d'elle et Susan, inconsciente, était pâle et tremblante.

« C'est pas vrai! »

Hannah se précipita vers la cheminée pour appeler madame Pomfresh, tandis qu'Ellina, choquée, essayait de faire revenir Susan dans le monde des conscients.

De plus loin, les deux filles pouvaient entendre les cris des garçons et surtout celui, beaucoup plus effrayé, d'Ernie.

Aucune des deux n'eut le courage de lui répondre.

**HHHHH**

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? » demanda doucement Jenna aux septième année rassemblés dans la Salle sur Demande.

Les Poufsouffle étaient particulièrement silencieux, ce fut finalement Terry qui répondit.

« D'après ce qu'on a pu savoir elle est dans un coma profond. Le poison est très rare et très puissant à première vue, et ils n'arrivent pas à l'identifier. Des Aurors ont été appelés et une enquête va être faite. »

« Aucun d'entre vous n'a dit que nous savions que quelque chose allait se passer? » demanda Draco de sa voix traînante.

Le Préfet en Chef lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bien sûr que non. »

« La prochaine fois, on ne fera pas une telle erreur. Car à présent nous n'avons absolument aucune preuve contre eux. Rien! »

Garrik passa un bras autour des épaules de Hannah pour la calmer.

« Au moins, Tyrnor et les autres se tiennent tranquilles. »

Kara, silencieuse jusque-là, haussa un sourcil:

« Tu voudrais qu'ils se baladent en sautant de joie avec des petits drapeaux portant la Marque des Ténèbres et disant _Empoisonneurs en herbe, nous sommes les meilleurs_? » Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans se retourner elle lança: « J'y vais, y'a rien de plus à dire. J'ai un rendez-vous. »

Sa sortie fut suivie d'un lourd silence incrédule. Puis tous se tournèrent vers les deux Serpentard restant, et alors que Malefoy affichait un rictus défiant et amusé, McLane leur envoya un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi? On y peut rien, nous! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut! »

Ellina soupira discrètement et partit à la suite de Kara en silence. Après avoir accéléré le pas, elle retrouva sa petite-amie dans un couloir près des escaliers.

« Eh! Où est-ce que tu vas? »

Kara lui sourit.

« Salut, toi. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de sourire aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi? Pardon. Désolée. »

Préférant se taire pour ne pas initialiser de dispute, Ellina regarda devant elle en continuant de marcher à côté de Kara. Celle-ci l'observa, puis reposa ses yeux devant elle.

« Je dois me rendre au bureau de la directrice, voir Augustus et un de ses amis que je dois rencontrer. » informa t-elle. Ellina sentit sa légère hésitation lorsqu'elle lui demanda: « Tu veux venir? »

« Ok. »

« Ecoute…je suis désolée pour ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas réfléchi…je ne connais pas Bones, mais je l'aime assez bien. Elle est gentille. »

« C'est une de mes meilleurs amis. »

« Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne sais pas! »

Il y eut une très légère pause dans les pas de Kara.

« Je te demande pardon? »

« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. » fit Ellina entre ses dents, alors qu'elles passaient un petit groupe d'élèves.

Arrivées près de la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau de la directrice, elles se retrouvèrent seules et se firent face, aucune des deux pressée de prononcer le mot de passe nécessaire à leur progression.

« Peut-être, si tu insinues que je n'ai pas d'ami. Ce qui ne serait pas très gentil, Poufsouffle. Et erroné. J'ai des amis. »

« Oui, moi. Et? »

Les yeux de Kara brillèrent soudainement de colère.

« Jen pour commencer. Augustus aussi. Et…les autres. »

« Les autres? » répliqua Ellina d'un ton ironique. « Intéressante dénomination. Veux-tu parler de nos camarades que tu connais à peine, et qui ne te connaissent pas du tout? »

« Il n'y a pas que Poudlard dans la vie. J'ai des amis en dehors. »

« Mais tu les vois rarement. »

Kara devint plus sèche.

« Tu sais quoi? Je me fous de tout ça, Ellina. » Elle se tourna vers la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe.

« Kara… »

« Laisse tomber. »

Ellina secoua la tête et posa une main sur son bras, son regard inquiet et son ton soudainement doux.

« Kara, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je suis juste… » Elle soupira et laissa sa main retomber le long de son corps.

Kara tourna la tête vers elle, son regard plus clair, doux et inquiet.

« C'est rien. Je comprends. »

Elle lui prit la main doucement et l'entraîna avec elle dans le passage jusqu'à la porte du bureau.

Ellina lui fit un petit sourire, serra gentiment sa main et la lâcha alors même que la porte s'ouvrait.

« Bonjour, Kara. »

« Augustus, comment allez-vous?

« Très bien, je vous remercie. »

« La directrice n'est pas ici? »

« Elle a dû s'absenter, des Aurors voulaient lui parler. Mademoiselle Scott, ravi de vous revoir. »

« Monsieur. » salua Ellina, quelque peu intimidée par le vieux sorcier à l'air distingué.

Une deuxième personne se tenait dans la pièce. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand et sec, habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleu foncée et portant au coup un bien étrange petit pendentif. Celui-ci, d'environ cinq centimètres de haut, formait un objet bien étrange. Un sablier de bois et de verre traversé de deux baguettes magiques d'argent.

« Kara, je vous présente Simon Carlyne. Simon, la fameuse fille de nos amis les Sallington. »

Kara secoua la tête.

« Fameuse? Je n'irais pas jusque là. A part bien entendu pour les accrocs de la presse et surtout pour ce fichu quotidien Magic People. »

« Ou pour les amis de vos parents, ainsi que ceux d'Augustus. » sourît Simon.

« Augustus, qu'avez-vous raconté? »

Avec un rire doux et profond, Simon inclina respectueusement la tête face à Kara qui fit de même.

« Enchanté, Dame Sallington. »

« De même, monsieur Carlyne. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, mais vous étiez toujours occupé. »

« En effet, et j'en suis navré. J'aurais grandement aimé pouvoir me rendre à la cérémonie en l'honneur de vos parents. »

« J'ai reçu votre courrier, je vous en remercie encore une fois. Je vous présente Ellina Scott, une amie. »

« Ravi, mademoiselle. Poufsouffle? J'étais à Serdaigle moi-même. C'est là que j'ai fait la connaissance de Pamrella. Oh, même quand elle n'était pas encore préfète, elle n'avait certes pas sa langue dans sa poche, je peux vous l'assurer. »

« Vous avez connu ma mère durant vos études? » demanda Kara, soudain moins formelle.

« Bien sûr, j'avais un an de plus qu'elle. Nous étions très amis, j'ai été là au mariage, et également à votre Bénédiction. L'ignoriez-vous? »

Prise au dépourvu, ce qui était rare, Kara hocha la tête.

« Je savais que vous étiez un ami proche, j'ignorais à quel point. »

« Je suppose qu'il est difficile de faire les liens. Pam et Conrad avaient beaucoup d'amis. Proches ou non. Et puis je n'étais vraiment pas très présent ces dernières années malheureusement. J'ai manqué beaucoup de choses. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Bénédiction? » demanda doucement Ellina, curieuse.

Kara lui sourit, habituée à présent par les interrogations d'Ellie.

« Comme un baptême, mais pour les bébés sorciers. Lorsqu'ils ont six mois, les familles les font bénir par leurs plus proches amis et un grand Mage. Dumbledore m'a bénie. C'est une tradition, mais quelques familles ne le font plus aujourd'hui. »

« Oh. Ok. »

Kara se tourna de nouveau vers Simon.

« Vous avez vécu à Rome ces dernières années, n'est-ce pas? »

« En effet, j'ai dû revenir lorsque mon grand-oncle a disparu. »

« Je suis désolée. J'ai appris qu'ils l'ont déclaré décédé le mois dernier. »

« C'est vrai. C'est mieux ainsi. Ceux qu'ils enlèvent ne réapparaissent jamais, en vie du moins. »

« Je suis navrée d'aller ainsi droit au but, monsieur Carlyne, mais pourquoi avoir demandé à Augustus d'arranger un tel rendez-vous? Je peux me tromper, mais il me semble que nous n'avons pas à faire avec vous, si? »

« Oh, non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Il était important pour moi de vous remercier, voilà tout. »

L'expression sur le visage de Kara était assez amusante. Ellina parvint pourtant à retenir son sourire, ce qu'Augustus ne chercha même pas à faire.

« Me remercier? Euh, je n'ai rien contre, mais pourquoi? »

« Pour mon fils. » répondit Simon, étonné. « Nous vous devons bien plus que des excuses, et ma femme et moi espérons pouvoir un jour nous acquitter de cette dette. »

« Une dette? Quelle dette? Je ne connais même pas votre fils, monsieur Carlyne. »

Simon sourit.

« Brennan vous connaît en tout cas. Il n'a eu de cesse de nous envoyer des courriers à votre sujet. Il n'a pu vous remercier lui-même, alors il a voulu qu'on le fasse pour lui. »

« Brennan? »

Il était évident que Kara était toujours aussi perdue. Ellina s'amusa un court instant de son expression avant de l'informer doucement.

« Brennan Carlyne est en première année. » dit-elle.

« Je ne le connais pas, j'en suis certaine. »

« Gryffondor. »

« Oh, ceci explique cela au moins. Mais - »

« Le petit garçon que tu as sauvé d'Urquhart et de son sortilège noir lors de la bataille dans le Grand Salon. »

La compréhension transforma le visage de la jeune fille.

« Oh. »

« Sans vous, » reprit Simon. « Brennan aurait fini sourd et aveugle, en ayant de la chance. Selon lui, vous vous êtes interposée, au risque de recevoir le sort à sa place, et vous l'avez dévié. »

« Non…enfin, si, mais ce n'était pas comme ça… »

« Si. » intervint Ellina.

Kara la fusilla du regard, avant de se retourner vers Simon, de nouveau posée.

« Vous ne me devez aucun remerciement, ni vous, ni votre fils. J'ai simplement été la première à entrer dans la pièce, mais un autre élève en aurait fait tout autant à ma place. »

« Mais ce n'était pas un autre élève. Et je sais que cet acte aurait réellement rendu vos parents très fiers. »

« Merci. » fit Kara au bout de quelques secondes. Puis elle se reprit. « Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous devoir un remerciement. Nous étions plus qu'enjoués de voir Urquhart passer les portes de Poudlard. Je pense parler en l'honneur de tous en disant Bon Débarras. »

Simon sourit à Augustus.

« Une vraie Sallington, il n'y a pas de doute. »

Le Conseiller hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants.

« Et tu ne l'as pas connue lorsqu'elle était enfant. »

« Je vous en prie, messieurs! » interrompit Kara, gênée et amusée. « Cette rencontre fut un plaisir, et j'espère que nous pourrons davantage nous voir à présent que vous êtes revenus au pays, monsieur Carlyne. »

« Simon. » corrigea le sorcier en hochant la tête et en serrant la main de Kara. « Je vous souhaite une bonne continuation. J'aimerais vous conseiller d'être prudente, mais j'ai bien peur que ça n'a jamais fait partie du caractère des Sallington…ni de celui des Serpentard, d'ailleurs. Mademoiselle Scott. »

Ellina sourit et se pencha pour lui serrer la main. Mais dès qu'elle fut près de lui elle ressentit une étrange chaleur et un chatouillement agréable au creux de son estomac, et elle se figea. Le pendentif de Simon fut soudainement animé d'une vie propre. Il vibra et s'illumina d'une riche couleur soleil.

Stupéfait, Simon le prit dans une main, les yeux écarquillés, et ôta le collier. Kara et Augustus observaient l'objet, fascinés.

« Mais c'est… » Simon le rapprocha d'Ellina, et l'étrange sablier traversé des deux petites baguettes brilla de plus belle. « Ca alors… » souffla t-il, observant tour à tour Ellina et le pendentif.

Celle-ci, n'y comprenant rien, tourna son regard vers le Conseiller et Kara, qui portaient la même expression que Simon. Maudissant de nouveau son manque de connaissance sur le monde sorcier, Ellina souffla de frustration.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Vous êtes la prochaine. »

« En es-tu certain, Simon? »

« Augustus, depuis la disparition de mon grand-oncle je cherche le suivant. Tu sais bien que son dernier apprenti est mort il y a plus de dix ans. Depuis nous n'avions trouvé personne possédant le don. Après sa disparition j'ai été à l'affût, sans relâche, c'est la première personne que je croise à faire réagir l'Indicateur. Et elle ne le fait pas réagir à moitié! »

« Tu es vraiment pleine de surprises. » lui fit Kara avec un sourire, alors qu'Ellina commençait à être passablement inquiète.

« Mais… »

« Avez-vous réfléchi à ce que vous voulez faire après avoir obtenu votre diplôme? »

Ellina haussa un sourcil à cette question de Carlyne.

« Survivre? »

« Je parle d'un projet autrement plus grand! » répliqua t-il, de plus en plus emporté par son excitation. « Votre métier? Votre spécialisation? »

« A vrai dire, je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Je n'ai pas de vocation à proprement parler… »

« Oh si, nous venons de voir le contraire. Car l'Indicateur ne se trompe pas, il identifie chez les sorciers la passion et le don, vous êtes la suivante - peut-être la seule capable de reprendre le flambeau en ces temps. »

« Le flambeau? La suivante? Mais de quoi? »

« Ne le savez-vous pas? Mais pour être Laërkel voyons! »

« Ah… »

Bien entendu, Ellina n'avait absolument _aucune_ idée de ce dont il parlait. La voix posée et douce de Kara s'éleva, et Ellie remercia le ciel de la présence et de l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Laërkel est un très ancien mot de la langue des elfes mages. C'est un des seuls encore utilisés aujourd'hui, parce qu'on ne peut réellement le traduire dans les langues modernes. C'est plus une idée qu'un mot en réalité. Il signifie bâtisseur, créateur, marieur. »

« Mais de quoi? »

« De baguettes magiques. »

« _Pardon_? »

« Ellina est enfant de moldus. » expliqua Kara en voyant la réaction de Simon, qui hocha la tête, signifiant qu'il avait compris. Puis elle revint à Ellina, qui l'observait toujours, incrédule. « Simon est le petit-neveu de monsieur Ollivander. Ollivander est le descendant d'une très longue lignée de Laërkels, et c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles sa boutique et le savoir-faire associé au nom de celle-ci sont les plus connus, respectés et les meilleurs au monde. Un Laërkel n'est pas seulement un artisan, c'est aussi un mage doué et sensible, capable de reconnaître chaque bois, essence ou élément pouvant avoir un excellent fluide magique et - encore plus important, pouvant se marier pour créer une parfaite baguette magique qui choisira un jour son utilisateur idéal. Leur forme, leur alliance d'éléments, leur souplesse, leur taille, le choix de chaque détail doivent être parfaits pour que la baguette soit idéale pour canaliser une magie pure, car elle doit être résistante, efficace et précise. N'importe qui ne peut pouvoir accomplir une tâche aussi compliquée et importante. La magie elle-même guide un Laërkel, et au-delà d'elle, sa passion. Il faut que le Laërkel ait un don pour parvenir à exceller dans son métier. Un don qui s'étend également à la sensibilité personnelle, car un Laërkel est aussi doué pour fabriquer des baguettes que pour les associer rapidement à un sorcier. »

« Autrement dit, c'est un fabriquant et un vendeur de baguettes magiques. »

Kara hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« C'est ça. »

« Et le…l'Indicateur m'a pointée, moi? »

« Il n'a rien pointé du tout, vous l'avez fait réagir, votre don, votre présence, votre essence. » corrigea Simon. « Vous feriez une formidable Laërkel. »

« Mais je ne suis pas de votre famille. »

« La lignée Ollivander, directe ou indirecte, a produit de nombreux grands Laërkels, mais toutes les générations n'en sont pas. Mon grand-oncle n'a pas eu de descendant, et moi-même ne suis pas du tout passionné par les baguettes, je dois l'avouer. L'atelier Ollivander a souvent été dirigé par des étrangers à la famille, mais l'Indicateur n'a toujours réagi qu'en présence des meilleurs futurs Laërkels, jamais à un niveau plus bas que l'excellence. »

« Mais je n'y connais rien. »

« Tu peux identifier une baguette et ses composants en un rien de temps, tu m'en as faite une démonstration l'autre jour. Et tu es fascinée par les baguettes, tu l'as avoué. »

« C'est vrai…mais… »

« Bien sûr votre apprentissage ne pourra malheureusement se faire sous aucune tutelle, mon grand-oncle étant décédé, tout comme son précédant apprenti. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne vous ait pas lui-même identifiée immédiatement comme une potentielle. »

Ellina repensa à son passage chez Ollivander, avant même sa rentrée à Poudlard. Ca avait été leur toute première arrivée dans le vrai monde sorcier, au Chemin de Traverse, et alors que son père avait été fasciné et excité, Ellie avait été intimidée et nerveuse. Elle l'avait été encore davantage lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans cette étrange petite boutique dont les murs étaient cachés derrière des tas de centaines de petites et longues boites. Bien rapidement pourtant, Ellina s'était sentie plus tranquille dans cette atmosphère, et lorsqu'Ollivander lui avait proposé une baguette, elle n'avait pas hésité à la saisir.

Ca n'avait pas été la bonne, mais l'étrange marchant avait observé la réaction de la baguette avec attention, puis Ellina avec fascination. Il avait récupéré l'objet magique, l'avait rangé, et avait choisi ça et là six boites différentes qu'il avait ouvertes sur la table de vieux bois devant lui. D'un air attentif et presque avec trépidation, il lui avait demandé de choisir. Plus nerveuse, Ellina avait observé les six baguettes magiques, intéressée par leur couleur, leur taille, leur forme, leur bois. Elle avait baladé sa main avec révérence au-dessus de chacune d'elle, les effleurant à peine. Puis sans hésitation, elle avait prit la seconde en partant de la droite. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, la réaction avait été immédiate, et elle avait aujourd'hui toujours cette meilleure amie dans sa poche.

Ollivander l'avait observée avec un bien étrange sourire, les yeux pétillants, puis il avait hoché la tête.

_« La baguette choisit son sorcier, mademoiselle. Mais il est rare qu'elle l'appelle d'elle-même. Et encore plus rares sont les sorciers capables de l'entendre. Je vous l'offre. »_

Bien entendu, le père d'Ellina avait été gêné par cela, vu les prix importants des baguettes magiques. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le vendeur voulait ainsi leur faire ce cadeau. Ollivander lui avait répondu que les gens comme Ellina étaient rares, que c'était une chance qu'elle soit entrée dans sa boutique. Il avait ajouté, d'un air bien mystérieux, que la baguette ne lui appartenait déjà plus lorsqu'elle était entrée, comme la moitié de ce qui l'entourait.

« Je crois… » dit doucement Ellina. « qu'il l'a su tout de suite. »

« Qu'en pensez-vous? »

« A vrai dire, pour être honnête, l'idée ne me déplait pas. Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire de ma vie, et c'est le premier métier qui me donne envie, en tout cas. »

« Restons en contact, miss Sallington pourra vous dire tout ce que vous souhaitez savoir, et une fois que vous serez diplômée nous pourrons parler de la possibilité de vous avoir comme Laërkel à Ollivander. »

« Euh…très bien. »

Une fois qu'elles furent sorties du bureau, après les salutations de circonstance, Kara eut un petit sourire.

« Décidément, on ne cesse jamais d'en apprendre dans le coin. »

**HHHHH**

La première semaine de mars ne fut vraiment pas accueillie avec les mêmes rires que les précédentes. L'état de Susan s'aggravait de jour en jour, et il deviendrait rapidement préoccupant. Plusieurs médicomages passaient chaque jour, dans l'éventualité où il faudrait déplacer en urgence la jeune fille à Ste Mangouste.

Cet état de fait n'aidait certainement pas à calmer le soif de vengeance des septième année, et Ellina se demandait de plus en plus quand la première bavure aurait lieu. Qui craquerait le premier et déciderait de mettre son poing dans la figure de Tyrnor, de métamorphoser Zabini ou de lancer une malédiction sur Bulstrode?

L'envie ne lui manquait pas, mais Ellina ne savait que trop bien à présent que la colère et la haine ne menait qu'à un cercle sans fin.

Elle découvrit rapidement que de toute manière ses amis avaient d'autres projets, lorsque le jeudi soir ils arrivèrent à la séance de la PG avec un nouveau plan en tête. Ils s'éloignèrent du reste des étudiants présents et Ernie, Tim, Bradley, Dan et Lavande parlèrent de leur idée, le plan Lilliputien. Transformer quelques uns de leurs ennemis en minuscules personnages et cela pour un temps minimum de deux semaines, sans réversion possible. Les deux potions qu'il fallait produire leur prendraient quinze jours et ses effets, bien que désagréables, ne blesseraient pourtant personne. Ce fut certainement la raison qui poussa tous les autres à accepter, et Kara à donner son feu vert.

La séance fut somme toute commune, jusqu'à ce que Remus Lupin en personne vienne les voir à la fin des deux heures. Il demanda à la PG senior de rester, et les félicita tout d'abord pour leurs efforts et leurs incroyables progrès. Ce fut après qu'il leur confia qu'il avait quelque chose de primordial et de secret à leur communiquer.

Une heure et demie plus tard, les étudiants sortaient de la Salle sur Demande avec en tête trois nouveaux puissants sortilèges, qu'aucun n'avait reconnu.

Le sort de l'ombre avait été le premier. La rapide parade et la formule _Esombro_ permettaient de donner à la cible l'impression d'être totalement entourée d'un nuage noir, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien et se sentait étouffer. Certains ne parvenaient pas à le lancer, d'autres y arrivaient presque.

Le second sortilège (_Encerclum_) était celui des barrières. Correctement lancé, il produisait des barrières magiques autour de la cible. Elles étaient indestructibles, et pouvaient même complètement entourer l'ennemi, l'enfermant ainsi comme dans un cocon. La durée et la résistance du sort dépendaient de l'énergie et de la puissance de son lanceur. Peu d'étudiants étaient arrivés à un résultat, même faible.

Quant au dernier, plus impressionnant encore, il faisait appel à la formule magique _Expecto Dragonis._ Un long et fin dragon chinois sortait de la baguette, composé d'énergie pure d'une couleur qui différait selon le sorcier. Le dragon pouvait être guidé et, s'il était bien contrôlé et assez puissant, il pouvait faire de graves dégâts. Autant dire qu'une telle invocation n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde.

« C'est dingue. » souffla Hannah, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers les escaliers. « Comment un sort de cette puissance, une invocation d'énergie, a pu être réduite à une simple formule? Ca n'a jamais été vu depuis la création du Patronus! »

Garrik hocha la tête vigoureusement, semblant excité de toutes ces informations.

« Tout à fait! Et d'ailleurs d'où sortent tous ces sortilèges? Jamais aucun d'entre nous n'en a entendu parler! Ce qui signifie une chose. »

« Ils ont été récemment créés. »

« Un bon point pour Malefoy! Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une assez grande connaissance des sortilèges et une compréhension de la magie pour créer des sorts, et encore moins des sorts tenant la route et aussi puissants! »

« Trois sortilèges apparaissent en un seul coup. Quelle étrange coïncidence. » lança Draco. "Mais j'ai entendu dire que l'Ordre du Phénix travaillait sur de nouvelles formules depuis la dernière guerre."

Ernie hocha la tête.

« Et on en entend parler que maintenant. D'une façon ou d'une autre, si au moins quelques uns d'entre nous parviennent un jour à les maîtriser, ça nous fera une botte secrète. Allez, à demain! »

Les représentants des Quatre Maisons se séparèrent, sous les yeux fourbes de Miss Teigne.

**HHHHH**

« Bonjour, professeur Poutrôt. »

« Miss Scott, bonjour. Que venez-vous faire par là? »

« Je cherche Kara Sallington, et le professeur Chourave m'a dit qu'elle était dans le coin. »

Le professeur de métamorphose sourit et hocha la tête.

« Tout à fait. Il me semble l'avoir vue se diriger vers les serres. Allez voir vers la serre numéro quatre. »

« Merci. »

Ellina s'éloigna et se dirigea vers les serres, confiante qu'en ce bel après-midi aucun élève ne se trouverait dans le coin.

La quatrième serre était vaste, et cette année elle comportait une variété extraordinaire d'arbres en tout genre. Ellina entra silencieusement et progressa doucement au milieu de la végétation, elle se stoppa entre deux imposants frênes, observant avec surprise et inquiétude Kara plus loin. La jeune femme lançait sort après sort sur un arbre devant elle, baguette agitée avec une rage précise. La magie crépitait dans l'air et les sortilèges - tous puissants - se suivaient de près, lancés avec colère et détermination. Peu manquaient leur cible, et lorsque la puissance du sort demandait que la formule soit énoncée à voix haute, Kara la murmurait seulement, avec pourtant des émotions très claires dans le ton.

Ellina observa l'état de l'arbre, et espéra que Kara avait prévu quelque chose pour l'arranger avant de quitter l'endroit. Le cœur serré, elle comprit que la Serpentard faisait cela depuis un moment déjà, et elle se demanda si ce n'était pas de pareilles scènes qui permettaient à Kara d'évacuer toutes ses émotions les plus fortes, pour ensuite pouvoir se contrôler face aux autres. Jamais encore Ellina n'avait vu un sorcier mettre autant de rage et de frustration dans un entraînement. Elle observa sa petite-amie pendant encore quelque temps encore, jusqu'à ce que Kara tombe à genoux, vidée de son énergie.

Hésitant sur la marche à suivre, Ellina se souvint de toutes leurs disputes ou de la tension entre elles ces dernières semaines, et décida de s'en aller. Elle se doutait que Kara serait sur la défensive si elle intervenait maintenant.

Son inquiétude était néanmoins beaucoup plus puissante lorsqu'elle arriva à la Salle Commune des Poufsouffle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle la traversa rapidement, sans se rendre compte que la plupart des élèves venaient d'arriver, ayant terminer leurs cours.

Timrus, en revanche, la vit entrer et remarqua tout de suite sa tension et son expression. Il l'observa avec une inquiétude grandissante lorsqu'elle traversa la salle sans même lever les yeux.

« Li? Li! Ellina! » Il lui attrapa doucement le bras et son amie leva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui, apparemment surprise de le trouver là.

« Hey, Tim. »

« Ca va? »

« Oui. »

Ravalant sa frustration, il laissa son ton devenir ironique.

« Tu me prends ou pour un idiot, ou pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je te connais, Ellina. »

Elle l'observa avec ce regard étrange qui le mettait presque mal à l'aise, puis elle regarda autour d'elle pour finalement lui prendre la main.

« Viens. » fit-elle doucement.

Sans comprendre, Timrus la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le couloir. Là elle se rendit dans le hall, monta les escaliers, puis ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

Elle ferma la porte et soupira, semblant presque gênée. Timrus s'inquiéta de plus belle. Ellina aimait être seule et détestait être entourée de trop de personnes à la fois, mais elle n'était pas timide ni nerveuse facilement. Et certainement pas avec lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda t-il en s'appuyant contre un vieux bureau bancal.

Elle ne rencontra pas son regard et balada sa main sur une table, avant d'enfin ouvrir la bouche.

« Si je te confie quelque chose, tu me promets de ne jamais le répéter, pas temps que la situation sera…ce qu'elle est? »

Assez vexé de ce comportement méfiant et hésitant venant de sa meilleure amie à laquelle il disait absolument tout, il croisa les bras.

« Depuis quand as-tu besoin de ce genre de phrase avec moi? »

« Je sais. » Elle lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse, levant enfin son regard vers lui. « Je suis désolée. Je suis juste un peu…Bref. Promets-moi de ne pas réagir brusquement. »

« Pardon? »

« Tu sais…péter un boulon…je ne connais pas l'expression sorcière. »

« Ellina, dis-moi simplement ce que tu as à me dire. »

« Mais j'ignore totalement comment tu vas le prendre. »

« C'est si grave que ça? » s'étonna Timrus. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fais? »

« Rien! Enfin, si, mais… »

« Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit assez grave pour que notre amitié en soit touchée, Ellina. Et franchement, j'en ai assez de tes cachotteries. Je pensais qu'on se disait tout…presque tout. »

Elle hocha la tête, et Timrus vit sa tension s'évaporer légèrement, son regard devenir déterminé, le même qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle prenait une décision importante.

« Ok. » fit-elle simplement, sa voix plus forte. « Tu veux avoir les nouvelles les moins choquantes, ou on passe directement au gros chaudron? »

N'ayant jamais vu la jeune fille ainsi, il commença lui-même à s'inquiéter - de ce qu'elle allait dire, mais aussi de sa propre réaction, car il était conscient que ce serait sur lui que tout reposerait.

« Allons-y directement. » dit-il d'une voix qu'il aurait vraiment voulue plus assurée.

Ellina le regarda dans les yeux, puis dit simplement:

« Je suis homosexuelle. »

De tout ce qu'il s'attendait à entendre (surtout au vu de tout ce qu'il se passait en ce moment), ces trois mots n'en avaient jamais fait partie, si bien qu'il eût du mal à les comprendre. Après quelques secondes, il observa sa meilleure amie, voulant être certain de ne pas avoir rêvé.

« Tu viens bien de me dire que tu es gay? »

Avec un demi-sourire, inquiet et amusé tout à la fois, elle hocha la tête.

« Oui. »

Il prit une longue inspiration.

« D'accord. » souffla t-il. « Tu es homosexuelle. Ellina est homosexuelle. C'est rentré. Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux me dire pourquoi moi, ton meilleur ami, je n'étais pas au courant? »

« Tim, _je_ n'étais pas au courant. »

Il haussa les sourcils.

« Ah oui? Forcément, ça aide pas. Et depuis quand _tu_ es au courant? »

« Hum…on peut dire le début de l'année scolaire. »

« Ca fait des mois! »

« Je sais! »

« Tu aurais pu me le dire, me parler! »

« Je sais! »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas fait, alors? »

« Mais parce que! C'était…compliqué. Et puis, c'était pas facile pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois? »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas cru une minute que ça aurait pu me déranger? Tu sais bien que je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité! Des amis de la famille sont gay, et ils vivent ensemble depuis des années. Quand j'étais petit Antony et Luc me gardaient, comment peux-tu croire que ça aurait pu me déranger? »

« J'en savais rien, figures-toi! Tu ne me l'as jamais dit! Et il s'est passé tellement de choses aussi, tellement de complications, si tu crois que j'ai vu le temps passer! »

Timrus se calma, puis l'humour de la situation revint à lui et il s'amusa de leurs réactions à tous les deux. Le principal c'était qu'à présent, elle lui avait dit.

« Ton père est au courant? »

Ellina eut un doux sourire.

« Je lui ai dit à la fin des vacances. Il était choqué, mais il l'a accepté. Et…Hermione le sait. »

« Granger? Et pourquoi elle l'a su avant moi? » Ellina lui envoya un regard noir, et il lui fit un sourire espiègle. « Bon, bon, ça va. J'arrête mes réactions d'enfant gâté. Mais quelles sont les autres choses que tu voulais me dire? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant? »

Ellina retrouva une fraction de sa nervosité, et elle soupira.

« Kara. »

« Sallington? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là-dedans? »

« C'est elle qui me préoccupe. »

« Attend. Pourquoi? D'après ce que je sais, si il y a bien quelqu'un dans cette école qui n'a pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, c'est bien Sallington. Elle est bien assez grande et forte pour se débrouiller, elle l'a prouvé plus d'une fois. »

« Tu ne la connais pas. »

« Parce que toi, si? Ah, c'est vrai que vous êtes amies. Mais vous vous connaissez à peine, alors - »

« Je la connais très bien. Mieux que personne, je crois. Enfin, peut-être à part Augustus, mais…Bref. »

Tim avait l'impression d'avoir manqué une étape de la conversation, car il ne voyait absolument pas le rapport avec le fil conducteur de la discussion…s'il y en avait eu un au départ.

« Tu n'es pas très claire, Li. Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu pour elle? Et vous passiez quoi…une ou deux heures ensemble par semaine? »

« Plus que ça, en réalité. Et ce n'est pas du passé. Nous nous voyons souvent, même maintenant. »

« Ca explique tes absences courantes. »

« Et elle a passé deux semaines chez moi cet hiver. »

Surpris, il hocha la tête.

« Ah. Donc vous êtes très amies. Tu aurais pu me le dire, ça aussi! Je sais que je ne suis vraiment pas très compréhensifs avec les Serpentard, et que je les aime vraiment pas, mais quand même. Cette invitation était une bonne idée de ta part, en tout cas. En plus comme ça, elle n'a pas passé noël seule dans sa très grande maison. Ça me faisait de la peine. »

« Tu y as pensé? »

« N'aies pas l'air aussi surprise! Mais c'est à se demander ce que tu penses de moi ces temps-ci! Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé! Tu me crois sans cœur! Et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Et puis ma mère connaissait son père, elle a travaillé avec lui. Vous vous êtes bien amusées, je suppose? »

Le sourire brillant que lui fit Ellina réchauffa le cœur de Timrus.

« C'était génial. Au début, j'étais pas tranquille, on se connaissait bien mais pas aussi bien que je te connais par exemple. Et puis je sais que sa famille est riche, alors j'étais assez anxieuse, vu où on vit papa et moi. En plus je ne savais pas comment elle prendrait le fait d'être au milieu des moldus. Mais c'était génial, et elle ne s'est jamais plainte de quoi que ce soit. Elle a bien fait des remarques plusieurs fois, mais tu sais, sans ça elle ne serait pas Kara. Et puis elle était aussi curieuse en ce qui concerne les moldus que je l'étais il y a sept ans en ce qui concerne les sorciers. Et mon père l'a adorée! »

« Je suis sûr que Sallington l'a également adoré. Difficile de ne pas aimer un homme aussi généreux et joyeux que ton père… » Il s'interrompit, quelque chose traversant soudainement son esprit. « Eh une minute…y a t-il une raison particulière pour laquelle Kara Sallington débarque dans la conversation initiale? »

Les yeux brillant d'amusement, Ellina l'observa avec un mince sourire, passant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds foncés derrière son oreille. Le cerveau de Timrus était en mode ralenti, et il n'arrivait pas à analyser toutes les informations.

« Ellina? Tu ne veux tout de même pas dire que tu es…enfin tu sais, qu'elle te plaît! »

Elle eut un petit rire face à sa réaction et certainement devant sa tête, et Timrus tenta de se contrôler en la voyant se moquer de lui gentiment.

« Tim, Kara et moi sommes ensemble. »

Mais même ces mots aussi simples ne pénétraient pas l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Hein? »

« Kara et moi sommes un couple, si tu préfères. »

La bouche ouverte, il eut du mal à reprendre le contrôle de ses fonctions vocales.

« De toute les….franchement, c'est bien toi, ça! De toutes les filles de cette école, il a fallu que ce soit une Serpentard! Et leur joyau en plus, celle que la moitié d'entre eux ont choisi comme modèle et pour chef! Sans oublier une des cibles favorites des Mangemorts, et je ne te parle même pas de tout le reste! Kara _Sallington_, Ellina! Tu pouvais pas…je sais pas, une gentille fille sans histoire de Gryffondor? Quand même, tu aurais pu faire plus simple, et - …. Une petite seconde. Kara Sallington? _Kara Sallington est gay_? »

Grandement amusée, Ellina retint difficilement son rire.

« Je crois que je suis en mesure de supposer cela, en effet. »

« Nom d'un dragon. » souffla t-il. « Alors ça…bizarrement, toi ça ne me surprend pas… mais elle… Et c'est certainement loin d'être dans son éducation. As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'une telle information pourrait faire? Si ça se savait dans la presse ou même parmi les gens les moins tolérants… »

« C'est bien pour ça que notre amitié est restée secrète, et encore plus notre relation. Mon père, Hermione, Dallon et toi êtes les seuls au courant…à ma connaissance. »

« Dallon? »

« Il nous a surprises… » Elle s'interrompit, et Tim rit en voyant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« Il vous a surprises entrain de faire quoi, exactement? »

« Rien! On était totalement habillées, si c'est ça que tu veux dire! »

« Ok, je te crois! »

« Timrus! »

« Ok, j'arrête. Mais Dallon n'est certainement pas le genre de types à prendre facilement cela. »

Ellina souffla, s'asseyant sur une chaise, son amusement envolé.

« Je ne sais pas exactement comment il l'a pris à vrai dire…en tout cas il n'en a rien dit à personne à première vue. Kara est allée lui parler et depuis…Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils se sont dits, ni même si les choses vont bien entre eux deux. Je crois qu'à côté de Jenna McLane, Dallon est celui qu'elle considérait comme le plus proche d'elle. Et maintenant, va savoir. »

Voyant son inquiétude, la même qu'il décelait chez elle tous ces derniers jours, et sentant son besoin important de se confier, il s'assit près d'elle avec un sérieux nouveau et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Raconte-moi depuis le début. »

**HHHHH**

Kara passait une main dans les cheveux d'Ellina, sans vraiment y penser. Elles étaient assises dans la clairière à leur endroit habituel, la Poufsouffle dans ses bras, et discutaient tranquillement, profitant du calme et du peu de temps qu'elles avaient. Elles devaient aller en cours dans moins de dix minutes.

« Donc après Granger, Baldwin sait. »

Ellina hocha la tête, et la regarda avec inquiétude.

« Ca te dérange? »

Ne voulant pas inquiéter davantage la jeune fille, Kara eut un petit soupir.

« Si je te disais que non, ce serait te mentir. Mais j'aime assez Granger. Et je sais ce qu'est Baldwin pour toi. Alors tant qu'il tient sa langue… »

« Il ne dira rien. » promit Ellina, tout en se détendant de nouveau et en se blottissant contre l'autre jeune femme avec contentement. Ca lui avait manquée ces derniers jours.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui dis sur nous au juste? » demanda Kara, mécontente d'entendre la curiosité et la légère appréhension de son propre ton.

Elle sentit le sourire d'Ellina contre son cou.

« Tout. »

« Tout? Tout quoi? »

« Je plaisante, Kara. Ne t'en fait pas, je sais bien à quel point tu aimes ton aura de mystères et de secrets. »

« Moi? Et toi, miss Ne Touchez Pas A Ma Vie Privée Et Ne Posez Pas Trop De Questions. »

« C'est pas vrai. J'ai répondu à tes questions. »

« Mais il a fallu que j'y travaille pendant des mois. »

« Mais tu as eu tes réponses, et à présent tu sais tout. »

« Quelque part, j'en doute. J'aime bien l'idée qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment tout savoir d'une autre personne. En parlant de ça, j'ai des questions. »

« Ah oui? Lesquelles? »

« Tu te moques souvent de nous…je veux dire de nous, membres des grandes lignées de sorciers, pour notre amour de l'héritage des traditions et de notre arbre généalogique. Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur les miens, au moins sur quelques uns. Mais tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où tu venais. »

« Mes grands-parents, tu veux dire? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, eh bien les parents de mon père s'appelaient Leon et Gwendolyn Scott. Leon était anglais et journaliste, Gwen était écossaise et serveuse. Ils ont eu mon père et mon oncle, Robert. Robert était le frère aîné de papa. Il s'est marié à une banquière, Joan, qui est décédée en couche lorsqu'elle a eu leurs filles, mes cousines, Claire et Johanna. Elles avaient un an de plus que moi. Robert et les jumelles sont mortes dans un accident de voiture il y a huit ans. Je ne les ai que peu vus en fait. Ils vivaient très au sud. Autrement mon père a une cousine, qui est mariée et qui a deux fils. »

« Et du côté de ta mère, tu avais de la famille? » demanda doucement Kara, sachant que même si Ellina s'était confiée au sujet de Sabrina, elle était toujours très loin d'être à l'aise avec le sujet.

« Elle était fille unique. Ses parents sont morts quand j'étais très jeune, tous les deux étaient originaires de l'Ecosse. Sa mère s'appelait Sandra. Et son père s'appelait Elliot Floam. »

Kara resta silencieuse, tournant et retournant le nom dans son esprit. Elle le connaissait, elle l'avait déjà entendu…et Kara avait une excellente mémoire des noms et des gens, ayant l'habitude depuis sa naissance d'en rencontrer de nouveaux et d'être supposée se rappeler de tous.

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle allait abandonner l'idée, elle se souvint.

« _Quoi_? » fit-elle, sans pouvoir se retenir.

Elle se redressa et Ellina, surprise, fit de même avant de se tourner vers elle avec interrogation.

« Quoi quoi? »

« Comment as-tu dit qu'il s'appelait? »

« Elliot Floam. »

« On parle bien de ton grand-père? Tu es sûre? »

« Bien sûr que je suis sûre! Elliot Floam Junior! »

« Son père, ton arrière-grand-père, on t'a dit qu'il s'appelait Elliot Floam Senior? »

« Comment ça 'on m'a dit'? Bien sûr qu'il s'appelait ainsi! »

Stupéfaite, Kara l'observa, sans pouvoir retenir le sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Puis elle éclata de rire.

« Quoi? Kara! »

« Désolée. Mais franchement, tu es vraiment pleine de surprises! »

« Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin? »

Ne souhaitant pas exaspérer davantage Ellina, Kara se calma et retrouva son sérieux.

« Je suis navrée de t'apprendre ça ainsi, mais Elliot Floam Senior n'a jamais existé. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis? Bien sûr que…comment connais-tu le nom de Floam? »

« Je sens que tu vas avoir du mal à accepter l'ironie de la situation. »

« Kara… »

« Ok. Respire… »

« Kara! »

« Je crois être certaine que tu es une descendante Malefoy. »

Ellina resta un instant silencieuse.

« QUOI? »

« Calme-toi, personne n'est obligé de le savoir, ça ne change rien. »

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui t'a suggéré une idée pareille! »

« Mais - »

« Je suis fille de moldus! »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et petite-fille de moldus! »

« C'est là que ça coince. Ellie, calme-toi… »

« Je suis calme. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui tu veux dire, et vite! »

« Tu es petite-fille d'une moldue et d'un cracmol, je pense. Écoute, je vais te raconter l'histoire complète, tu veux? L'arrière grand-père de Draco, Darkan Malefoy, était un homme puissant, c'était bien sûr quelqu'un de très peu sympathique - un grand ami de mon propre arrière grand-père d'ailleurs. D'après les histoires des archives Sallington (sur lesquelles beaucoup aimeraient jeter un œil), Darkan aimait beaucoup les artefacts noirs et voulait sans cesse acquérir de la puissance. Il a fait des tas de voyages et en a appris beaucoup sur les pouvoirs, sur les peuples magiques aussi. Il s'est même murmuré qu'un jour, en se baladant très au nord dans une forêt, il aurait entendu là-bas un secret bien gardé. Beaucoup disent que c'est là-bas qu'il aurait récolté la cicatrice qui traversait son visage, d'ailleurs. A mon avis, si ce que j'ai lu est vrai, je suppose qu'il a dû vouloir en savoir plus sur ce fameux secret et, avide de pouvoir comme il l'était, il a voulu forcer les quelconques créatures en ayant les clés…en plus des blessures, ils ont dû le menacer, peut-être même lui jeter un sort pour que jamais il n'utilise ce qu'il savait.

Darkan avait alors un unique fils, Darron, auquel à son retour il aurait raconté ce qu'il avait entendu dans le forêt, pour qu'un jour Darron, lui, puisse s'en servir pour acquérir davantage de puissance et ainsi faire du nom Malefoy le nom du pouvoir et du respect. »

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je viens faire là-dedans. »

« Attends. Patience, Poufsouffle. »

« Tu as l'art de raconter les histoires…sans raccourcir. »

« J'y viens! Ce que Darkan n'avait pas du tout prévu, c'était que son bien aimé fils unique se révèle être un cracmol. Tu te souviens lorsque je t'ai révélée que le frère du grand-père de Draco en était un? C'était Darron. Il était très jeune quand son père lui a soit-disant raconté cette histoire et quand son absence de pouvoirs magiques est devenue indéniable. Écoeuré, Darkan cacha ce fait aussi longtemps qu'il le put. Mais il savait qu'il aurait à répondre à des questions lorsque sa femme tomba de nouveau enceinte. Il était connu que les Malefoy n'avait qu'un unique héritier, à partir du moment où le premier enfant né était un garçon. Cinq ans après Darron, ils eurent donc Jazar Malefoy, père de Lucius Malefoy. Darkan se faisait parano avec l'âge, certainement avait-il déjà croisé les pas d'un certain Jedusor, et on dit qu'il ne révéla jamais son histoire à son second fils. Il était déjà bien assez furieux de l'avoir révélée à un cracmol, il ne voulait certainement pas que Jazar le trahisse ou un truc du genre. Lorsque Darron eût dix ans, Darkan s'inquiéta des répercussions sur lui lorsque l'année d'après aucune lettre de Poudlard ne serait envoyée à son manoir. Il envoya alors son fils aîné en Angleterre dans un pensionnat, et on ne le vit plus jamais. Or, la même année, Darkan, pour se moquer d'un de ses adversaires - un homme juste et honnête du nom d'Elliot, fils de moldus - publia un manuscrit relatant toutes ses aventures sous le nom d'Elliot Floam. Bien entendu, les sous-entendus de ce bouquin sont racistes et très conservatrices. Ça a beaucoup amusé les sorciers purs de l'époque. Je serais surprise que cet Elliot Floam - pseudonyme connu et reconnu de Darkan Malefoy - ne soit pas le même que ton arrière grand-père. A mon avis, abandonné et rejeté, et certainement humilié par sa famille durant toute son enfance, ton grand-père a dû changer de nom une fois devenu un homme, et s'est appelé Elliot Floam Jr. Il ne manquait pas d'ironie, ou de cynisme. »

« Mais…mon grand-père serait en fait Darron Malefoy? Mais…ma mère… »

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle le savait, en tout cas. »

« Quand mes pouvoirs ont commencé à trop se manifester, il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant qu'elle ne file. »

« Peut-être que son père l'avait élevée dans la haine ou dans la peur des sorciers, qui sait comment était Darron. Elle n'a peut-être pas su quoi faire en découvrant que tu étais une sorcière. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'était qu'une garce - en tout cas, si je la croise, je te jure de lui envoyer quelques maléfices. »

Ellina fronça les sourcils.

« Tu dis ça un peu trop sérieusement pour que ça me remonte le moral. »

« Mais je ne blaguais pas. »

« Une minute…ça veut dire que ma mère est la cousine de Lucius Malefoy…et que je suis une cousine de Draco Malefoy? »

« Par le sang, mais tu sais, ça ne veut rien dire. Il n'est pas au courant je pense. Peut-être même que Lucius lui-même ignore qu'il avait un oncle. »

« Ca ne m'arrange pas du tout! J'aurais préféré ne jamais le savoir! »

« Désolée. »

Ellina secoua la tête et lui prit la main.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca fait juste beaucoup là…En tout cas, je préfère mes origines moldues, et ce seront toujours elles que je revendiquerai! »

« Je te comprends. »

« Oh, je ne voulais pas dire que les héritiers des grandes familles me dégoûtaient ou quoi que ce soit…ou que c'était mal d'avoir des ancêtres mauvais ou…je m'enfonce, là, n'est-ce pas? »

Kara ne cacha plus son sourire.

« Un peu. Mais si tu m'embrasses, j'oublierai. »

« Hum…je crois que ça pourrait bien se faire… »

**HHHHH**

« Alors? Ils ont des nouvelles? » demanda Justin à Tim alors qu'ils descendaient du sixième étage.

Hannah, Garrik, Seamus et Sally-Anne avaient décidé de communiquer avec d'autres écoles. Ils étaient parvenus à échanger des courriers avec les Résistances de Beaux-Bâtons et de Durmstrang. Les écoles, bien qu'étant beaucoup moins touchées que Poudlard, avaient également des factions bien plus discrètes et limitées.

« Oui. Mais personne n'a jamais entendu parler de ce poison apparemment. »

Justin hocha la tête, l'air grave.

« Susan ne va pas mieux. »

« J'espère qu'on aura bientôt des nouvelles. »

Son ami, soucieux d'alléger un peu l'ambiance, lança d'un ton plus enjoué:

« Tu sais pas la dernière? »

« Non? »

« Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur une femme ici à Poudlard. Une invitée mystérieuse à ce qu'il paraît. »

« Tu sais, les rumeurs et moi… »

« Tu m'étonnes. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

Ils venaient d'arriver dans un petit couloir du cinquième étage. La tension était lourde dans l'endroit. McLane et Malefoy se tenaient près de Sallington, qui avait l'air plutôt remontée. En face d'eux se tenaient un sixième année Serdaigle du nom de Jinston, et deux Serpentard de cinquième année, Galler et Parkers.

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. » lançait Sallington d'un ton à la fois ironique et énervé.

Tim l'observa sous un nouveau jour, maintenant détenteur de tout ce qu'Ellina lui avait confié. C'était idiot mais il avait l'impression à présent de voir Kara, et non plus Sallington, et pourtant elles n'étaient qu'une seule personne. Avec tout ce qu'avait dit Ellina sur la préfète, il était en mesure de voir lui aussi sa pâleur, ses traits tirés et son regard étrangement assombri - ici plus de colère que de fatigue.

« Tu en doutes? » rétorqua le Serdaigle, ses deux amis Collabos souriant derrière lui.

Timrus put presque sentir l'effort que faisait Sallington pour se contrôler, alors que Malefoy avait l'air furieux et McLane nerveuse et frustrée. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il? Qu'avait pu dire ce petit enfoiré au juste?

« Qu'on soit clairs, Jinston, jamais je ne croirai un seul mot de ce qui sort de ta bouche. Maintenant, je te conseille de continuer ton chemin et de te rendre en classe, avant que je ne m'énerve. »

Le garçon lui sourit avec arrogance et méchanceté…ainsi qu'une très grande idiotie selon Timrus. Même ceux qui n'avaient entendu que des rumeurs savaient que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un du bon côté des choses à ne pas se mettre à dos ou à énerver, c'était bien Kara Sallington. D'ailleurs, les deux Serpentard derrière lui commençaient visiblement à devenir nerveux. Ils avaient mis de l'espace entre le Serdaigle et eux.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu impressionnes tant de monde. » répliquait doucement Jinston. « Pourquoi ils te suivent tous comme des petits chiens, à t'observer avec admiration ou crainte…tu n'es vraiment pas à la hauteur de ta réputation, quelle honte que tu sois d'un sang aussi pur. »

Près de Timrus, Ernie lança un regard noir au Serdaigle. Alors que tous se tendaient, attendant une explosion ou n'importe quoi de la part de la préfète, celle-ci se contenta de serrer les poings discrètement, ses yeux brillant pourtant de colère, son regard glacé.

Elle sourit avec froideur.

« Bien plus pur que le tien, Jinston, n'est-ce pas? Va jouer dans la cour des petits, et fiche-nous la paix. »

Elle se détournait et avançait, suivie de ses deux camarades, lorsque à la stupéfaction (et l'horreur) de tous le Serdaigle lança d'une voix satisfaite.

« Tu sais ce qu'il se dit, Sallington? Que ta mère a pleuré et crié comme un bébé avant de mourir comme une chienne. »

Timrus n'eut pas le temps de montrer lui-même sa rage face à ses paroles, et le juron d'Ernie fut à peine commencé. Avec une vitesse et une précision impressionnantes, d'un geste si rapide qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le vit venir, Sallington prit le garçon plus petit qu'elle à la gorge et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, sa baguette magique sortie de nulle part entourée d'un étrange halo brillant pointée sur la tête du crétin. Le seul son que put émettre le garçon fut un petit couinement, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent soudainement d'appréhension et de peur.

Tremblante de rage, Sallington le regarda fixement, sa prise sur le Serdaigle sûre.

« Tu veux savoir jusqu'où ma réputation dit vrai, Jinston? Tu veux connaître le sortilège que ma mère a subi avant de mourir? Je ne sais si ta pauvre petite cervelle détient la connaissance suffisante pour identifier ce sort de magie noire. Celui qu'on a surnommé le sort de la poupée de chiffon. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce qu'une fois qu'il a fait effet, il n'y a plus un os, sauf ton crâne, qui ne soit pas en morceaux. Je me demande bien quel son tu vas faire. » murmura t-elle froidement.

Avec horreur, Timrus vit le halo s'intensifier, et il comprit qu'elle allait réellement jeter le sort, un sort dont il n'avait qu'entendu parler jusqu'à maintenant, mais qu'il savait être terrible et mondialement interdit.

Les yeux du Serdaigle s'emplirent soudainement de larmes, et ses deux alliés observaient la scène, à la fois fascinés et mortifiés. Ils n'osaient partir, mais ne voulaient pas vraiment rester de peur d'être les prochains.

Timrus s'avança pour faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais à l'instant même où Sallington bougeait et allait ouvrir la bouche, sûrement pour prononcer la formule qui libérerait la puissance du sort, Malefoy fit un pas vers elle rapidement et posa une main sur son bras.

« Laisse-le, Sallington. » dit Draco doucement d'une voix posée. « Il n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine. Il ne sait rien de l'honneur et ignore tout du courage. Ce serait réellement un gâchis d'énergie. »

Tendue, le visage pâle de colère, Sallington ne baissa pas sa baguette, et ne relâcha pas le garçon. Mais le sort qu'elle retenait s'estompa en grande partie. Draco continuait à la regarder.

« La différence entre nous et lui, Kara, c'est que nous savons pourquoi nous sommes fiers d'être ce qu'on est et qui l'on est. Pour notre sang, notre nom, notre rang, notre Maison. Mais aussi pour notre héritage, celui qui compte, celui des gens qu'on a aimé. Pour nos mères. » Avec surprise, Timrus vit que les mots si justes de Malefoy avaient un effet sur Sallington. Le Serpentard continua. « La mienne est morte parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir devenir un assassin. A ton avis, pourquoi la tienne l'a rejointe? Pour te voir le devenir? »

Kara inspira lentement, puis elle lâcha brusquement Jinston, lui cognant la tête contre le mur. Elle baissa sa baguette, son regard glacé, puis elle releva le bras au dernier moment.

« Incarcerem. » lança t-elle.

Alors que des cordes enfermaient le corps des pieds au cou du Serdaigle et qu'il tombait lourdement à terre avec un gémissement, tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

Sallington se baissa vers lui et tapota sa tête de sa baguette, sa voix aussi glacée que son visage et son regard.

« C'est un avertissement. Un seul autre mot déplacé sur les miens - que ce soit ma famille ou mes amis, et je te promet que je finirais ce que j'ai commencé. Stupéfix. »

Le Serdaigle figé, elle se redressa, hocha la tête face à Malefoy pour le remercier, et s'en alla. Galler et Parkers ne demandèrent pas leur reste et déguerpirent rapidement.

« Oh Merlin. » souffla Jenna d'une voix tremblante une fois que tous trois furent partis.

Malefoy alla vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant d'encercler sa taille de ses bras.

Ernie jura.

« Rappelez-moi de ne _jamais_ me la mettre à dos. »

« Je ne l'avais jamais vue réagir comme ça. » fit McLane.

Malefoy eut un reniflement de dédain et mit un petit coup de pied à la forme sur le sol.

« Si seulement ce crétin n'avait pas ouvert sa grande gueule. On va le laisser là, au moins il nous fichera la paix pendant un certain temps. »

« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez elle ces derniers temps. » insista sa petite-amie.

Ernie hocha la tête.

« Sallington n'est vraiment pas du style à essayer de lancer des sortilèges noirs à bout de champ…n'est-ce pas? »

« Un Craquendos…elle n'allait quand même pas lui en jeter un, si? » demanda Jenna.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

« J'ignorais qu'elle s'y connaissait à ce point en magie noire, mais ça en avait tout l'air. »

Timrus, lui, repensait à la scène, et à ce qu'il savait. Sans attendre, il tourna les talons.

« Tim, où tu vas? »

« Régler un problème! »

Le Poufsouffle arriva en un temps record à la bibliothèque. Il vit Ellina, assise avec Lavande, Hannah et Sally-Anne, et alla directement vers elle.

« Viens voir, Ellina. »

« Quoi? Maintenant? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tim, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Prends tes affaires, et viens. »

**HHHHH**

Il ne fallut que peu de temps à Ellina pour arriver à la Serre Interdite après que Tim lui eût raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. Agitée et inquiète, la Poufsouffle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle ferait ou dirait si jamais elle trouvait Kara. Elle espérait néanmoins que l'endroit dans lequel elle entrait à l'instant était autant un refuge pour la Serpentard qu'il ne l'était pour elle-même, parce que sinon elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pourrait la trouver, et Poudlard était vraiment trop vaste pour chercher.

Ellina loua pourtant les étoiles sous lesquelles elle était née lorsqu'elle arriva à la clairière et qu'elle vit Kara plus loin qui effectuait des va et vient rapidement, pâle et bouleversée.

« Comment as-tu su? » lança t-elle lorsque le Pintrembleur annonça la présence d'Ellina.

« Tim m'a prévenue. Il est inquiet. »

« Il devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde. »

« Est-ce que ça va? »

Kara lui fit un très grand et très faux sourire.

« Merveilleusement, bien sûr. »

La frustration, la peur et l'inquiétude qu'Ellina gardaient bien emprisonnées depuis des semaines remontèrent en elle, et ses yeux brillèrent de colère, sa voix se fit plus cassante.

« Kara, cesse d'agir comme un bébé. »

« Agir comme un bébé? » La Serpentard se tourna vers elle. « Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber, Ellina! »

« Oh non je ne vais pas laisser tomber! Tu es peut-être à bout, mais tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, bon sang! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise tout à l'heure? »

« J'ai perdu le contrôle! Quoi? Ca arrive à tout le monde! »

« Tout le monde ne menace pas de mort un camarade! Tout le monde ne réagit pas comme tout le monde! Et certainement pas toi! Ces derniers temps, tu… »

« Quoi? Je quoi? Peut-être bien que j'avais envie de le tuer, peut-être bien que je suis en colère contre le monde entier! Et après? Tu vas me dire que j'aurais dû accepter de voir tous les guérisseurs psychologues que les profs et Augustus voulaient me mettre dans les pattes depuis octobre? Tu vas me dire que j'ai un problème? Que je ne sais pas me contrôler, que j'ai eu tord? »

« En gros, tout à fait! Si tu n'étais aussi braquée, peut-être qu'on arriverait à quelque chose! »

Furieuse, Sallington se rapprocha encore d'Ellina, pour qu'elles soient face à face.

« Et si je n'avais pas envie d'arriver à quelque chose, Scott? »

« Eh bien au moins tu pourrais éviter d'essayer de tuer d'autres personnes et ne pas sans arrêt en insulter ou en vexer! Le sortilège Craquendos! Comment peux-tu le contrôler d'ailleurs, _Sallington_? »

« Je l'ai étudié! Surprise? Eh bien oui, j'ai étudié ce sort depuis octobre! Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange, figure-toi! Et je l'aurais vraiment lancé sur ce sale petit crétin si seulement j'avais pu! »

« Cesse de dire ça! Je sais très bien que si ça avait été la cas tu l'aurais lancé, et personne n'aurait pu t'en empêcher! Tu n'es pas un assassin! »

L'expression et le sourire de Kara lui glacèrent le sang.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? »

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien tu te trompes. »

« Non. »

« Si. » répliqua Kara avec un sourire qu'elle ne put tenir plus de deux secondes. Signe indéniable qu'elle était très loin de son état normal. Sa voix flancha elle aussi, et de forte, elle passa à tremblante et basse. « Tu te trompes. » murmura t-elle.

Soudainement, Ellina ne savait plus que croire ni sur quel pied danser. Elle s'approcha de Kara, de sorte à être au plus près d'elle possible, et fixa son visage pâle, ses lèvres tremblantes et ses grands yeux d'habitude chaleureux aujourd'hui sombres.

« Kara? »

« Laisse tomber. Il faut…il faut que j'aille… »

Ellina lui posa une main sur le bras pour l'empêcher de fuir cette discussion, encore une fois.

« Kara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Évitant son regard désespérément, la Serpentard tenta de se dégager de sa main mais Ellina ne la laissa pas faire.

« Lâche-moi, Ellina. S'il te plaît. » murmura t-elle d'une voix basse et étrangement cassée.

« Il faut qu'on en parle. Ton comportement ces derniers temps…ton agressivité, ta colère, ta haine…Que se passera t-il la prochaine fois, Kara? Est-ce que tu tueras quelqu'un? Tu ne peux pas toujours tout contrôler, tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi comme ça, surtout pas en ce moment. »

« S'il te plaît, lâche-moi. Ellina… »

« Kara, tu me fais peur. » avoua enfin la jeune fille sans le vouloir, stupéfaite de cette réalisation, cette pensée qui avait tourné dans son esprit sans que jamais elle ne veuille la reconnaître.

Kara l'observa, tenta de se dégager plus faiblement encore, et finit par secouer la tête.

« Je suis désolée. Laisse-moi partir. Je t'en prie, Ellie. »

La voix était si brisée et si suppliante qu'Ellina faillit bien le faire. Mais quand elle se souvint de tout le reste, de ce qu'il se passait dans l'école et dans le monde, elle secoua la tête.

« Jamais, Kara. Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Regarde-moi. Kara, regarde-moi! »

Kara fit un signe négatif de la tête et essaya de se dégager, de repousser Ellina qui eut bien du mal à l'en empêcher.

« Kara, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Ellina, la voix tremblante. Elle sentait que c'était plus important que le comportement de la jeune fille, mais que ça y était lié. Et elle était effrayée à cette idée, et bouleversée de voir sa petite-amie ainsi, si fragile et brisée soudainement. « Kara, je t'en prie, parle-moi. » pria t-elle, d'une voix plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais entendue.

Les larmes qu'elle vit dans le regard de Kara ne firent absolument rien pour la rassurer, et les mots que prononça la Serpentard d'une voix brisée et si fragile, si tourmentée, la choquèrent bien davantage encore.

« Je l'ai tué! »

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ellina secoua la tête, comme pour refuser tout ce qu'il se passait. Mais les mots tournaient et se répétaient dans son esprit, et elle voyait les défenses de Kara disparaître totalement. Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la préfète et les sanglots, bien plus profonds et douloureux que les pleurs qu'elle avait eu tous ces mois plus tôt dans cette même serre, entrecoupaient ses mots et rendaient sa respiration difficile.

« Je l'ai tué, Ellina. Et je - je suis si_ désolée_, je… » Elle essaya encore de se dégager, mais Ellina refusa et finalement Kara tomba à genoux, épuisée et complètement bouleversée. Ellina se laissa tomber avec elle sans un mot, les pièces du puzzle se mettant en place dans sa tête, un puzzle horrible qui n'aurait jamais dû être créé. « J'ai tué mon père… »

Ellina lui prit les mains, chercha à capter son regard, sans succès. Elle se rendit compte que Kara tremblait, mais elle refusa que cela la perturbe. Finalement elle prit le visage de Kara entre ses mains pour tenter vainement de la calmer, sans succès.

« Kara, regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas un assassin. Ce…ce n'était pas un meurtre! »

« Je l'ai - je l'ai poignardé, comment tu appelles ça, hein? » Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle secoua la tête. « C - ce n'était pas un - un mangemort. C'était moi! Il… »

« Il a tué ta mère. Avec le Craquendos. » comprit doucement Ellina. « Et il t'a jeté des sorts. Il t'aurait tuée, Kara. »

« C'était mon père! C- c'était…On nous app - apprend ce qu'est l'Imperium. On nous- nous apprend que celui qui est s- sous ce sort n'est pas lui-même. Mais tu veux que je te dise, Ellina? Rien, absolument rien, ne peut nous y préparer, parce que c'est lui…Malgré tout…C- c'est sa voix, son corps, ses yeux…sa vie…Je ne voulais pas, je te le promets, je ne v- voulais pas, je suis désolée… Comment est-ce que tu peux rester avec moi après ce que j'ai fait? Peut-être, tu s-sais, peut-être que je l'ai dans le sang après tout, peut-être que - »

« Kara, arrête! Tu n'es pas comme ça, et je le sais! Je te connais, je sais la personne que tu es, et je suis très bon juge, souviens-toi. »

« Mais tu peux te tromper. Et si -si tu te trompais, hein? Si jamais- »

« Je ne pourrai jamais me tromper, pas au sujet de la personne que j'aime. Je t'aime, Kara. Et je sais sur quoi mon amour est fondé, et ce n'est certainement pas que sur des qualités. Mais le meurtre ne fait pas partie de tes défauts. Tu m'entends? » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, cherchant à lui communiquer ce qu'elle ressentait, l'importance de ses sentiments, l'affection aussi. « Je t'aime. »

Kara secoua la tête, ses larmes redoublant.

« Mais je l'ai tué, je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme toi, pas après… »

Sa voix se brisa complètement et Ellina la prit dans ses bras, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, d'entendre ses mots entrecoupés par ses larmes, de la voir si effondrée, si détruite. Et de ne pouvoir rien y changer.

« Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, Kara. » murmura t-elle en se mettant à la bercer comme un petit enfant. « Tu n'as fait que te défendre…C'est ce que ton père aurait souhaité, jamais il n'aurait voulu te tuer… »

« Il - il s'est avancé vers moi et…et je -je ne comprenais pas, j'arrivais pas à réfléchir…j'avais tellement mal et peur aussi. Et j'ai p- pris le poignard, on est tombés…Je l'ai senti glisser hors de son corps…il y avait tellement de sang sur lui, et sur moi, sur le poignard, sur mes mains… »

« Ca va aller, calme-toi. Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Kara. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ce que tes parents auraient voulu. » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ils me manquent tellement… » murmura Kara entre ses sanglots. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire… »

« Je sais. Mais je suis là, Kara. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu peux me parler. Ca va aller. »

« Je voudrais qu'ils soient là. Si tu savais comme je regrette…tout ce temps perdu. Et maintenant ils ne sont plus là. Et…et je suis perdue sans eux…toutes les décisions à prendre tous les jours, les choses à régler, l'argent à gérer…si Augustus n'était pas là je… »

« Tu ne peux pas tout régler toute seule, Kara. Tes parents non plus. Ils étaient deux, ils avaient des amis et des années d'expérience derrière eux. Tu n'es même pas sortie de l'école…Kara, tu te débrouilles très bien. Augustus est fier, ça se voit, madame McGonagall aussi, l'Ordre certainement… Tu représentes tellement pour tant de gens… Aies confiance en ta propre force. _Je_ suis fière de toi. »

Après quelques minutes de sanglots et de pleurs, Kara parvint à articuler quelques mots encore.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, je ne voulais pas. »

« C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira mieux, tu verras. Ça ira mieux. »

Il fallut une demi-heure pour que Kara se calme complètement, et une autre pour qu'elle reprenne assez le contrôle d'elle-même pour pouvoir se redresser et penser à retourner au château. Kara n'avait visiblement pas envie de quitter Ellina, mais aucune des deux n'avait le choix. Après quelques douces paroles et une longue étreinte, elles se séparèrent.

Ellina retrouva Timrus, seul, dans son dortoir. Il était presque l'heure du repas, et la plupart des élèves étaient sortis des quartiers Poufsouffle.

Quand elle vit son meilleur ami, les barrières qu'Ellina avait érigées pour rester forte pour Kara s'évanouirent soudainement, et elle se sentit las et fatiguée, triste et bouleversée. Toute sa tension, son dépit et son inquiétude remontèrent et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras du jeune homme.

Elle pleura pour Kara, pour ses parents aussi, pour ses amis, pour Susan, pour la guerre, pour leur enfance perdue et leur adolescence envolée, pour tout ce qu'il se passait et plus encore.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que maintenant ça irait mieux, que Kara guérirait à présent, et si Ellina devait encore la forcer à parler, elle le ferait, mais elle doutait que ça arriverait.

Elle garda cette conviction au cœur, ayant besoin d'espoir comme d'eau pour survivre.

Les choses iraient mieux.

Ca ne pouvait en être autrement.

**HHHHH**


	16. Brève permission, soldats

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 16: Brève permission, soldats…**

La troisième semaine de mars voyait les beaux jours revenir doucement. Mais si le soleil réchauffait la terre et les plantes, il ne pouvait toucher les cœurs des élèves de Poudlard.

Ernie sortit de l'infirmerie, les larmes aux yeux. Il les ravala cependant rapidement. Susan n'avait pas repris conscience depuis qu'on l'avait retrouvée, et son état avait empiré de jour en jour. A présent, elle était très faible et ses chances de survie s'amoindrissaient.

Le poison avait enfin été identifié. C'était un poison rare, très rare, et dont l'antidote mettait des mois à être réalisé et demandait des ingrédients quasiment impossible à trouver. Personne ne le disait à voix haute, mais Susan Bones, la si gentille et douce jeune fille, ne verrait jamais le mois d'avril arriver.

« Hey, Ernie. » salua doucement Seamus en le rejoignant. « Ca va aller, mon gars? »

Ernie se contenta d'hocher la tête. Que dire? Il avait eu dix-huit ans le mois dernier, Susan ne les avait pas encore. Leur vie pouvait-elle déjà s'arrêter?

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au parc et longèrent le lac en silence. Seamus, s'il aimait rire et faire des blagues surtout en compagnie de son meilleur ami Dean, avait déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait être un compagnon fidèle et un jeune homme bien compréhensif. Ce fut certainement ce qui poussa Ernie à parler.

« On s'était disputés. Susan et moi. Ca faisait plusieurs jours que nous étions brouillés quand elle a été…On ne s'est jamais réconciliés. Les dernières choses qu'on s'est dites…J'aimerais tellement pouvoir les retirer. »

Seamus hocha la tête.

« Susan ne t'en voudrait pas, tu sais. Elle t'adore. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi, mais c'est le cas. »

Ernie sourit et secoua la tête malgré sa tristesse.

« Comment une gentille fille comme elle a t-elle pu finir avec quelqu'un comme moi? »

« Exactement! »

« Mystère. J'aurais aimé - j'aimerais voir où ça va nous mener pourtant. »

« Tu sais, Poudlard est magique. Il y a eu une étude qui montre que 82 des couples formés ici dans les deux dernières années d'étude finissent mariés. »

Ernie lui lança un regard douteux.

« Où est-ce que tu as lu un tel truc de bonne femme, toi? »

Seamus leva les yeux au ciel.

« Depuis que Hermione, Parvati, Ron et Harry sont partis, Nev, Dean et moi on passe plus de temps avec Lavande, vu qu'elle se retrouve toute seule. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si le Trio passait particulièrement du temps avec vous même quand ils étaient là. »

« Si, le soir un peu. Mais avec la PG, nous, quatre derniers Gryffondor de l'année sept, avons décidé de se serrer les coudes, tu sais. »

« 82. On ne saura jamais si Sue et moi en aurions fait partis. »

« Le futur je ne le connais pas. Pour aucun d'entre nous. » lui dit Seamus gentiment. « Mais dans quelques minutes il y aura le déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'une bien petite vengeance, mais ce sera une victoire tout de même. Prêt à voir le Plan Lilliputien se concrétiser? »

Avec une nouvelle énergie, Ernie hocha la tête et ils marchèrent en direction du château.

« Dans quoi les gars ont-ils mis la potion? »

« Krane va la mettre dans le jus de citrouille du coin de table des Collabos Serpentard. »

« Ok. »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, tout le monde était attablé. Les membres de la PG qui étaient dans le coup Lilliputien étaient partagés entre l'appréhension, l'impatience et la satisfaction. Tous avaient discrètement l'attention tournée vers le bout de la table des Serpentard.

Ellina n'était pas en reste. Depuis que les choses allaient mieux et que Kara avait retrouvé son équilibre, elle avait passé davantage de temps avec ses amis, comprenant qu'ils se devaient d'être soudés. Et comme tous les autres, elle voulait voir les sales vipères être ridiculisées et métamorphosées, même si c'était loin de valoir Azkaban. Mais c'était pour Susan, et la jeune fille aurait de toute façon refusé la violence.

Ainsi, alors qu'ils en étaient déjà au plat principal, Ellie partageait grandement la frustration de tous. Aucun des Serpentard attablés n'avait encore saisi la carafe de jus de citrouille empoisonné. Parfois l'un d'eux tendait la main vers elle, mais son attention était toujours demandée par un camarade et il finissait par ne pas se servir. Un autre en avait versé dans son verre, mais il n'avait encore rien bu.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient au dessert, ils commençaient tous à sérieusement se poser des questions. Ellina posa les yeux sur Kara. Elle semblait tendue, et observait discrètement les mouvements de ses condisciples ennemis. Autour d'elle ses amis semblaient exaspérés ou furieux.

Ellina observa Tyrnor se redresser un peu et diriger sa main vers la bonne carafe. Enfin! Ce sale type aurait ce qu'il méritait, et ce ne serait aucunement trop tôt. Retenant son souffle, Ellina l'observa tendre la main vers la carafe. Alors que ses doigts l'effleuraient il marqua une pause, leva les yeux vers la salle, un mince rictus se formant sur ses traits. Il poussa le jus de citrouille et se servit de l'eau.

Le cœur d'Ellie fit un bon. Elle tourna rapidement le regard vers Kara, qui elle aussi avait observé la scène. Les yeux émeraudes rencontrèrent ceux chocolats brillant de doute et de colère. Kara hocha la tête d'un air grave et Ellina eut ainsi la confirmation qu'elle attendait. Parfois, c'était effrayant à quel point elles arrivaient à se comprendre sans même se parler.

« Ils savent. » dit Ellina d'une voix tendue à ses amis.

« Quoi? Comment est-ce possible? »

« J'en sais rien, Tim, mais ils savent. Ils jouent avec nos nerfs depuis le début. »

« Les sales petits gnomes gluants! » grimaça Ernie.

Hannah hocha la tête.

« Rendez-vous ce soir à la Salle sur Demande. Faites passer le mot. Nous devons changer nos plans. Il y a un truc qui cloche. »

**HHHHH**

« C'était un échec lamentable. » soupira Bradley Speedlam alors que lui et ses amis étaient réunis dans le parc.

« Je n'avais jamais vu un tel échec depuis les matchs de l'équipe de Malefoy. »

« Merci, Pritchard. »

Graham eut un rictus, alors que Kayley levait les yeux au ciel.

Oriane Kopern passa ses cheveux roux derrière son épaule en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cette réunion est une bonne idée. Ils deviennent un peu trop clairvoyants à mon goût. »

« Et un peu trop entreprenants. » compléta Dan Krane. « Surtout dans nos quartiers. On ne pourra bientôt plus aller dormir sans risque de ne jamais se réveiller. »

Kyle Dallon, comme souvent mais toujours ces temps-ci, resta silencieux et observa la scène avec un air sombre, ses yeux se posant sur les neuf autres Serpentard.

Regis Blumgard haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être devrions-nous arrêter de les provoquer. Il est finalement possible qu'ils soient plus forts que nous. »

« Faut arrêter le délire, cousin! » lança Graham. « Je m'en fous qu'ils soient plus forts que nous ou pas. »

« Peut-être Regis a t-il raison. » avança doucement Jenna. « Les provoquer n'est peut-être pas une bonne chose. Nous devrions peut-être agir avec plus de subtilité. »

« Peu importe. » interrompit Kara. « La réunion va commencer. Qui vient ce soir? »

« Ce n'est pas que pour les Senior? » lança Graham avec une dose de dédain.

« Ouais, vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille se coucher? » appuya Oriane.

Kara les observa avec un sourcil levé.

« Ouah, la révolte des quatrième et cinquième années, c'est impressionnant. Vous étiez tous ok avec ce plan pourtant. Et je croyais que vous vous en sortiez très bien dans la PG Junior? »

« C'est cool. » approuva Kayley. « Mais nous ne sommes pas dans tous les grands secrets. »

« Vous savez tout de ce qu'on fait. » mentit Kara. « Et très bientôt, vous serez où est la Chambre des Fondateurs. Alors, sales gosses, qui vient? »

Au final, Blumgard, Dallon, Spencer et Kopern furent choisis pour rester.

Les autres se dirigèrent rapidement vers la Salle sur Demande. Le débat était déjà animé lorsqu'ils entrèrent. La plupart des gens présents étaient des Senior, et les autres Maisons avaient sûrement dû former des délégations car peu de personnes étaient là.

Kara alla s'installer rapidement à côté d'Ellina, qui lui sourit chaleureusement. Du coin de l'œil la préfète vit Timrus l'observer étrangement.

Les Préfets en Chef, comme d'habitude, prirent en charge la discussion. Bien que Kara était celle qui au final prenait la plupart des décisions et réglait les litiges (plus souvent avec des menaces ou des intimidations qu'avec des traités d'ailleurs), elle était plutôt contente de passer la main dès qu'elle le pouvait.

« C'est clair! » conclut MacDougal au bout d'un moment. « Il faut pas se leurrer! Ils contrent deux plans de suite et réussissent à coincer plusieurs élèves pile au moment où ils sont seuls! Il y a un putain de traire parmi nous, voilà ce qu'il y a! »

Beaucoup approuvèrent avec véhémence ou gravité.

« Il a pas intérêt à me croiser lorsqu'il sera démasqué! » menaça Speedlam.

Kara le reconnaissait bien là, celui-là. Il avait le sang si chaud qu'elle se demandait parfois pourquoi il n'était pas un lion au lieu d'un serpent…puis elle se souvenait ses autres traits de caractère. Bradley était très sociable et entêté, impulsif à souhait, mais à la fin de la journée, il aimait être celui qui gagnait et auquel revenait tous les trophées.

« Peut-être que ce n'est pas un traître, peut-être qu'ils ensorcèlent des membres de la PG, ou qu'ils utilisent du véritasérum! »

Le débat continua ainsi avec rapidité. Finalement Ellina secoua la tête.

« C'est n'importe quoi. » fit-elle d'une voix basse alors que les autres continuaient leurs idées et réclamations.

Timrus se pencha vers elle.

« Tu trouves? Il y a forcément un traître, Ellina. Ca ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. »

« Je ne voile rien du tout! » se défendit-elle. Kara retint son sourire lorsque ses yeux verts s'illuminèrent. « Mais c'est impossible qu'un traître soit ici. »

« Comment ça? »

« Hermione a placé des barrières sur cette salle. J'ignore ce qu'elle a fait, mais Harry et elle ont été très clairs. Aucun traître ne pourrait passer cette porte sans qu'on ne le sache. »

Timrus hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. Mais alors…j'en sais rien…peut-être que l'un d'entre nous parle trop. Ou peut-être que nous ne sommes pas tous ici, après tout…nous sommes bien plus nombreux qu'en cinquième année et l'AD originelle. »

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Kara, alors que les mots des deux Poufsouffle tournaient au milieu de ses pensées. Son regard se balada sur tous ceux présents lentement.

_Nous ne sommes pas tous ici._ _Aucun traître ne pourrait passer cette porte._

Elle vit les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle…des visages qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à identifier ces derniers mois…Rien n'était inusuel…

Elle devait se l'avouer. Parce qu'elle savait. Encore une fois, c'était de sa propre Maison que venait le problème.

Les visages des Serpentard membres de la PG passèrent dans son esprit. Neuf personnes, certains ses amis, d'autres de bons camarades. Neuf personnes auxquelles elle avait appris à faire confiance depuis l'année passée, une confiance prudente, certes, mais une confiance tout de même. Elle avait passé énormément de temps avec eux, à discuter de tout et de rien, à faire des jeux parfois, et en avait même aidé quelques uns pour leurs devoirs. C'était elle qui les avait menés à l'AD, elle qui les avait rassemblés, qui les avait protégés au besoin. Et c'était eux vers lesquels elle s'était tournée pour monter ses coups ou pour régler les problèmes.

Le traître se trouvait dans sa propre équipe.

Et la fierté de Kara en prenait un coup. Les Sallington ne prenaient pas bien du tout le fait d'être trahis, et les Serpentard non plus.

Comme si ces deux raisons ne suffisaient pas, Kara le prenait comme un affront personnel. En tant que leader de leur petite bande et en tant que capitaine de la PG, elle avait des responsabilités envers tous et cette trahison la touchait en premier lieu.

Elle aurait dû se douter que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver. Quelle idiote!

Les pièces se mirent en place dans sa tête, des scènes se rejouèrent, des souvenirs remontèrent.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de tous les analyser pour comprendre.

Elle savait qui était le traître. Et en effet, il n'était pas là ce soir.

Sans attendre elle se releva, déterminée.

« Kara? Où vas-tu? »

Elle baissa les yeux vers Ellina.

« Dis-leur d'aller se coucher ou je ne sais quoi. Je vais régler ça. »

« Tu sais qui c'est? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

Alors qu'elle se détournait, elle sentit la main d'Ellie prendre la sienne. Surprise, elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux troublés de sa petite-amie.

Avec un petit sourire, elle serra gentiment la main.

« Ne t'en fait pas, Ellina. Tout se passera bien. »

Rassurée, la Poufsouffle la laissa partir avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire, alors que Timrus près d'elle faisait semblant de ne pas voir la petite scène.

Kara sortit le plus discrètement possible de la Salle, et se dirigea vers le hall rapidement. Elle savait où elle trouverait le traître à cette heure-ci. Elle passa la double-porte rapidement et se dirigea vers le banc de pierre, plus loin vers les bosquets à l'opposé du lac. La nuit tombait et les élèves devaient être rentrés au château dans un quart d'heure. Ça lui suffirait.

Avec confiance et colère, mais une colère posée, froide, ne comportant pas cette trace de désespoir et de rage comme quelques semaines plus tôt, Kara approcha silencieusement de la silhouette assise dos à elle. Elle prit sa baguette et se stoppa à un pas du traître, le regard froid posé sur lui.

« Bouh. »

Le traître se leva rapidement mais avec calme. Il resta un instant dos à elle, et elle feignit l'ennui.

« Je n'aurais qu'une question. Pourquoi? » fit-elle.

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, et elle rencontra le regard bleu acier de nul autre que Regis Blumgard. Celui qu'elle avait toujours pris pour le plus peureux de son petit groupe. Son père lui avait un jour dit que sous-estimer c'était perdre d'avance. Elle aurait mieux fait de retenir cette leçon.

Il lui sourit lentement. Néanmoins quand elle serra plus fort sa baguette il pâlit et ses yeux brillèrent. Elle eut un sourire elle aussi. Peut-être qu'il ne fallait pas non plus le surestimer.

« Sallington. »

« Blumgard. » moqua t-elle. « Tu sais, c'était pas mal joué, en gros. Mais tu as eu beaucoup chance, car nous étions tous beaucoup occupés cette année. Dans le cas contraire, nous aurions certainement compris bien plus rapidement. »

« C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit. »

« Franchement. Pensais-tu réellement que nous ne saurions pas? Faire rater plusieurs plans d'affilé…je pensais t'avoir pourtant enseigné de meilleures bases. Enfin, on ne peut pas tous être des petits génies. A moins bien sûr que tu n'étais qu'un pion pour Tyrnor et qu'au final, il se fiche totalement de ce qu'il pourrait advenir de toi. » Elle vit les yeux du garçon briller, et elle sourit. « Ai-je touché un point sensible? Rends toi à l'évidence, Blumgard. Un lâche reste un lâche, peu importe dans quel camp il se trouve réellement. »

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

Elle agita tranquillement sa baguette toujours baissée lorsqu'elle vit le bras du Serpentard se diriger vers sa cape. Le geste eut l'effet escompté il stoppa tout de suite sa tentative.

« Au départ, je pensais moi aussi qu'avoir un traître dans nos rangs était impossible. Puis j'ai repensé aux sorts de Granger. Intelligente, la Granger, on ne peut pas lui enlever ça. Alors je me suis interrogée…comment le traître aurait-il pu entrer dans la Salle sur Demande et éviter les sortilèges de l'élève la plus douée de toute l'école? La raison la plus évidente était: en y entrant pas. Mais qui donc aurait pu éviter toutes les réunions et les entraînements en prétendant faire partie de la PG sans que ça n'évoque de doute? Les trois autres Maisons participent toutes complètement à la PG, ils viennent quand ils le veulent mais ils viennent. Seuls nous avons instauré ces règles de roulement. Le traître ne pouvait être qu'un Serpentard. L'un des miens. Alors je me suis demandée qui avait pu sans arrêt se proposer pour rester derrière, ou éviter tout bonnement les réunions à la Salle sur Demande pour un prétexte ou un autre. J'ai une excellente mémoire, vois-tu. Et bizarrement je ne me souviens pas t'avoir une seule fois vu là-bas. »

« Quelle impressionnante déduction. »

Kara sourit, légèrement amusée.

« Oh, ne fait pas ton gros dur, Blumgard. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'es qu'un trouillard en réalité. Pas assez courageux pour faire ouvertement partie des Collabos, et même trop lâche pour avoir été un espion actif jusqu'à récemment. Dis-moi, est-ce l'annonce du plan poison qui t'a fait réfléchir? Tu avais peur de mourir et tu t'es dit qu'en pliant aux demandes de Tyrnor tu serais épargné? Ou était-ce autre chose? » Elle fit mine de réfléchir, puis haussa les épaules. « Attend, c'est vrai. Je m'en moque. »

Elle leva lentement sa baguette vers lui, comme si elle était même désintéressée à l'idée de se venger. Offensé, le garçon la fusilla du regard.

« Les moldus devraient tous être exterminés, et leur progéniture aussi. Quant aux Aurors et aux soit-disant combattants contre les ténèbres…Azkaban serait une peine bien trop douce pour eux. Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra s'en occuper. »

« Tiens donc. Et qu'as-tu contre eux? »

« Alors tu ne sais pas tout finalement, Sallington? Ne sais-tu pas quels alliés tu as? Des gens capables de torturer des innocents pour avoir des informations sur les membres soit-disant Mangemorts de leur famille? »

« Les Aurors ne torturent pas gratuitement. »

Regis eut un reniflement de dédain.

« Même toi tu ne crois pas en tes propres paroles. Et ma grand-mère ne s'est certainement pas torturée toute seule. » fit-il avec haine. « Ils l'ont laissée pour morte, satisfaits qu'elle ne sache rien sur mon oncle et ses activités, sur sa localisation. Elle est décédée deux jours plus tard, et jamais ces sales ordures n'ont été accusés de quoi que ce soit. Mais les temps vont changer, et tous ces traîtres et ces sang-de-bourbe vont payer pour leurs crimes. Nous aurons le pouvoir, et vous mordrez la poussière. »

Kara refusa de se laisser attendrir face à son histoire. Car des histoires ils en avaient tous. Chacun d'entre eux. Et la guerre n'était que l'aboutissement de l'ensemble de ces histoires, leur fin.

Avec un mélange de neutralité et de colère, elle leva sa baguette.

« Tu as trahi ma confiance. Et tu sais bien que je hais cela. Tu sais ce qui arrive quand on me défie. »

« Oh s'il te plaît, Sallington, cesse de jouer les grandes reines de la vengeance ou je ne sais quoi. Comme Potter, c'est ton nom qui te donne ton arrogance. Tu adores simplement bien plus que lui intimider les autres et les diriger comme des petits pions sans cervelle. Si tout devait recommencer, je le ferai bien plus tôt. »

Cette fois le dégoût remplaça l'impassibilité en Kara, et la colère grandit.

« Et ce qui est arrivé à Bones? Crois-tu qu'elle le méritait? »

« Comme tous, et surtout ces Poufsouffle! Qui sait qui sera le prochain? Avec un peu de chance cet arrogant MacMillan! Ou mieux encore ces sang-de-bourbe Finch-Fletchey et Scott! »

La patience de Kara avait ses limites. Elle fit un geste rapide et un éclair rouge brûlant frôla le visage de Blumgard.

« La ferme. » fit-elle froidement, son regard brillant de colère. Elle s'approcha davantage, de sorte qu'il n'y ait plus que le banc entre eux deux. Elle vit avec satisfaction Blumgard pâlir et avaler sa salive avec difficulté. « Tu devrais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me mettre réellement en colère, Blumgard. Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que les Sallington ont fait aux traîtres par le passé? » Il resta silencieux, l'idée même le rendant visiblement nerveux. « Tu es vraiment tout en fausses paroles, n'est-ce pas? » murmura t-elle, écoeurée de cette lâcheté. « Quelle déception. Je n'ai même pas un tout petit prétexte pour de jeter un ou deux sorts. Et la PG qui s'attendait à un traître digne de ce nom. Comme quoi même le plus lâche de tous peut faire les pires dégâts. » Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, son regard glacé. « Mais crois-moi mon gars, tu vas payer, même si ce n'est pas ce soir. On ne trahit pas Kara Sallington sans en payer le prix. Tu vas avoir bien du mal à continuer ta vie dans le coin…peut-être qu'en allant en Islande tu auras une chance d'être embauché par quelqu'un. »

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vaincra. »

« Oh? Et il prendra quelqu'un comme toi à son service? En attendant, il faudra bien que tu vives, et si nous vainquons tu seras bien obligé de gagner de l'argent quelque part. Et devine qui a tout plein de relations sympas? » Elle lui fit un brillant sourire et un clin d'œil. « Tu ne t'es vraiment pas mis la bonne personne à dos, mon gars. » Puis elle redevint menaçante et froide, un changement d'attitude qui semblait perturber Blumgard. « Si je n'avais pas fait une promesse, tu serais dans un lit d'hôpital, dans le même état que Susan Bones. Merlin sait que ce ne serait que justice. Alors voilà ce qu'il va se passer, si tu tiens à ta santé. Tu vas retourner au château et aller directement voir le professeur Criton. Tu demanderas ton transfert pour je ne sais où, et tu quitteras Poudlard dans la nuit. Si jamais je te vois au petit déjeuner…Oh, attend…en fait, laisse tomber. Je suis sûre que la PG sera _ravie_ de te voir au petit-déjeuner. »

Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit le regard paniqué du traître, comme s'il ne comprenait que maintenant l'implication de sa perte de couverture. Pensait-il vraiment que Kara allait garder son identité secrète?

« Un conseil d'ennemi, Regis: reste dans le coin. Je suis certaine que les Acromantulas de la Forêt Interdite seraient ravies d'avoir un petit camarade pour partager le dessert. »

Satisfaite de son visage pâle aux traits inquiets, elle se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers le château, pas une seule seconde nerveuse à l'idée de lui tourner le dos. Il n'était pas assez idiot pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle ainsi. Après tout, les membres en général de la PG seraient bien assez dangereux.

Attaquer lâchement la chef des huit Serpentard qui lui avaient fait confiance et qui avaient pensé à lui comme à un ami serait réellement pure folie…ou simplement suicidaire.

**HHHHH**

Deux jours plus tard, tous les amis d'Ellie étaient plus que frustrés de ne pas avoir eu une chance de dire leur façon de penser à Blumgard. Kara avait su calmer les choses cependant.

Tristement, Blumgard passa rapidement en second plan dans l'esprit de chacun, alors que la condition de Susan empirait dramatiquement. Seule la magie la maintenait en vie à présent.

Ce fut ce vendredi là que la nouvelle tomba. Le professeur Chourave appela les septième année Poufsouffle dans son bureau. La mine triste, la larme à l'œil, elle leur annonça à tous les cinq que Susan serait emmenée à Ste Mangouste en fin d'après-midi, où sa famille l'attendrait. Ils étaient tous dispensés des prochains cours, et elle les encouragea à aller voir leur amie avant l'heure de son départ. Même si les mots précis furent délibérément évités, il était bien clair qu'ils allaient devoir faire leur adieu à une fille avec laquelle ils avaient grandi ces sept dernières années.

Ernie s'en alla immédiatement, et ses amis ne le retinrent pas. Hannah, Ellina, Timrus et Justin se réfugièrent dans le hall. A cette heure-ci tous les autres avaient cours, et le château était bien tranquille.

Séchant ses larmes, Hannah renifla et secoua la tête.

« Cédric est déjà mort à cause de Qui-Vous-Savez. Et voilà que Susan… »

« Toutes les Maisons sont touchées. » lui rappela doucement Justin. « Il y a eu trop de morts dans cette école ces derniers temps. »

Ellina, la gorge serrée, se rapprocha de Tim et retint bravement ses larmes. Jamais elle n'oublierait la mort de Cédric. La première tragédie dont elle avait été témoin, le premier mort officiel de cette guerre.

Ils restèrent là, assis sur les marches d'escalier, tous silencieux, tous unis. Combien de jeunes gens auraient encore à payer le prix ultime avant la fin de cette guerre? Y aurait-il une fin?

Mais Ellina savait que personne ne pouvait aller contre la mort. Albus Dumbledore lui-même n'y avait pas résisté. L'évidence même s'imposait à elle, flottait dans l'air, enveloppait les quatre jeunes gens dans son manteau glacé.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Leur amie allait mourir.

A l'instant même où Tim se levait, donnant ainsi le départ, insufflant le courage aux autres de faire de même pour aller rendre une dernier hommage à Susan Bones, Ernie entra en courant dans le hall.

Dérapant devant eux, il s'arrêta et le souffle court, les joues rosies, il prononça:

« Il y a encore un espoir! »

Prête à saisir la plus moindre chance, désespérée à ce point-là, Ellina s'approcha de lui, les yeux brillants.

« Quoi? Comment? »

« Il y a encore une chose à essayer, à faire! »

« Eh ben, parles, par ma baguette! » pressa Hannah.

« La Chambre des Fondateurs! Serdaigle! La Chambre! » s'exclama Ernie, le regard illuminé d'excitation et d'espoir.

« Quoi? »

« Oui! Serdaigle nous a dits quand nous sommes entrés que comme chaque nouvelle génération ouvrant la Chambre nous avions droit à un vœu! Justin, souviens-toi! »

« Mais elle a aussi dit que ce ne serait pas des choses impossibles, seulement matérielles. »

« Oui! Réfléchissez! L'antidote, bon sang, l'antidote! Matériel, qui ne change pas le monde, juste, simple, l'antidote! »

Chacun retrouva espoir. Timrus hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on y a pas pensé plus tôt! On a plus beaucoup de temps! »

« Allons-y! »

Mais alors qu'Ernie commençait déjà à partir, Ellina se sentit forcer d'intervenir.

« Attend! Ce vœu ne nous appartient pas. Il appartient à toute la PG, du moins à ceux croyant en l'unité. Nous ne pouvons prendre cette décision. »

« Li, la vie de Susan est en jeu! »

« Je sais bien, et c'est bien pour ça que j'interviens! Susan nous tuerait si elle savait que nous ne suivions pas les règles que nous avons nous-même participés à établir! »

« Mais on a pas le temps d'attendre une réunion. Et tous seraient certainement d'accord. »

« Mais nous sommes tous des Poufsouffle, Ellina a raison, ça n'est vraiment pas le jeu de faire ça de notre côté. » tempéra Timrus à l'intervention de Justin. « Il nous faudrait juste quelque chose d'officiel…genre le feu vert de Sallington! Personne n'osera rien dire ainsi. On ne sera pas accusé de faire nos affaires dans le dos des autres. »

« Kara dira tout de suite oui. » assura Ellina.

Hannah monta quelques marches.

« En tant que Préfète en Chef, si je demande à la voir pour une question sur des affaires de préfets elle pourra quitter la classe. Quelqu'un sait quel cours elle a? »

« Attends…à cette heure-là on est en Arithmancie Appliquée normalement. Et elle suit ce cours elle aussi. » informa Ernie.

Hannah hocha la tête et grimpa les escaliers aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle revint cinq minutes plus tard avec Kara.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? En route! » lança la Serpentard.

Tous se mirent à courir jusqu'à la Chambre.

**HHHHH**

Ce soir-là, au repas, Ernie ne pouvait enlever son sourire de son visage. Ses amis non plus d'ailleurs.

Personne n'avait compris comment (sauf bien entendu ceux mis au courant), mais l'état de Susan s'était soudainement remis à aller doucement vers le mieux. Il lui faudrait deux semaines avant de pouvoir tenir debout et elle ne reprendrait certainement pas conscience avant un ou deux jours, mais ces chances étaient bonnes à présent.

Ils avaient sauvé leur amie, ils avaient fait renvoyés deux Collabos, et ils tenaient tête plus que jamais aux Tyrnor et Zabini de leur école. Qu'importe que leur avenir ne se montrait pas plus beau pour autant, ce soir Ellina et ses amis souriaient.

A la fin du dîner, la directrice leur demanda leur attention.

« Nous sommes tous ravis de l'amélioration de l'état de miss Bones. C'est un profond soulagement et une chance. Le monde n'était pas encore prêt à être privé de la gentillesse de Susan, et tous les professeurs ont hâte de la revoir dans leur classe. J'aimerais aussi vous annoncer en ce jour qu'en raison des problèmes extérieurs il a été décidé que la date des examens des cinquième et septième années seront avancées. Les B.U.S.E. et les A.S.P.I.C auront donc lieu du 3 au 15 mai. La fin de l'année scolaire sera ainsi également avancée d'autant. Il est malheureux que la haine et l'intolérance influencent la vie de cette école, alors que Poudlard avait toujours été un refuge et un sanctuaire pour les jeunes sorciers qui souhaitent apprendre et s'instruire. Mais je tiens à dire en mon nom et au nom de toute l'équipe enseignante et administrative de Poudlard que notre amour pour ce château et pour les valeurs qu'il représente brilleront dans nos cœurs et je l'espère dans les vôtres malgré toutes les ténèbres, toutes les peines et toutes les épreuves. N'oublions jamais les places vides à côté de nous. N'oublions jamais ceux qui ont déjà donné leur vie pour les mêmes idéaux que nous. N'oublions jamais quels sont les réelles priorités et valeurs auxquelles nous croirons toujours: loyauté, unité, amitié, amour, force, courage, fierté. Ce soir, je ne m'adresse pas à des enfants, ni à des adolescents. Je ne m'adresse pas à des élèves. Ce soir, je ne suis pas directrice. Ce soir, je suis une sorcière qui croit en toutes ces valeurs et qui est prête à lever sa baguette pour les défendre et protéger un avenir meilleur. Ce soir, je m'adresse à des sorciers, des Poufsouffle, des Gryffondor, des Serpentard et des Serdaigle, qui auront encore bien des choix à faire dans les mois à venir. En tant que directrice, je vous conseille de réussir vos examens, en l'honneur de vos amis partis ou disparus. En tant que sorcière, je vous conseille de toujours porter fièrement les couleurs de Poudlard, les couleurs de vos familles, de vos amis, et surtout de toujours garder l'espoir au cœur, le courage au ventre et la force à l'esprit, pour qu'un jour nos valeurs vainquent les ténèbres et sèchent les larmes, et que les beaux jours et les rires reviennent. »

Son discours fut accueilli par une véritable ovation. Cris, applaudissement, sifflements et même étincelles provenant de baguettes magiques saluèrent ces mots qui trouvaient échos dans le cœur de beaucoup. Les Collabos et quelques autres furent bien plus discrets, mais la Grande Salle de Poudlard résonna longtemps ce soir-là de cet ensemble bruyant, mélodieux et fort. C'était le son de l'espoir et de la rébellion.

Et au fond de l'infirmerie, une jeune fille endormie sourit.

**HHHHH**

« C'est les vacances dans une semaine. » lui dit Kara alors qu'elles se baladaient tranquillement au fond du parc, vers le lac.

« Je sais. » répondit Ellina. « Je vis dans cette école, figures-toi. »

« Ah ah. J'ai une promesse à tenir. »

« Envers qui? »

« Envers toi, andouille! »

« Eh! Quelle promesse? »

Kara lui sourit et stoppa ses pas pour se tourner face à elle.

« Je maîtrise le Patronus à présent. Je dois t'apprendre à jouer au quidditch. »

« Oh. _Cette_ promesse. »

« Puisque je suis venue chez toi cet hiver, pourquoi ton père et toi ne passeriez-vous pas quelques jours chez moi? »

Le sourire d'Ellina s'agrandit.

« Vraiment? »

« Bien sûr! »

« Tu vas nous faire à manger? »

Kara secoua la tête face à la taquinerie.

« Bien sûr que non, mes deux elfes s'en chargeront. »

« Oh oui. Vos deux elfes, pardon, milady. »

« Eh, arrête de te moquer de moi comme ça! »

« Pardon. C'était vraiment trop tentant. J'en serais enchantée. J'en parlerai à mon père, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il refuse. »

« Génial. »

« Tu sais…j'ai vraiment cru un instant que le traître, c'était Dallon. » avoua doucement Ellina.

Kara la regarda curieusement.

« Ah oui? Pourquoi? »

« Eh bien…il n'avait pas l'air très heureux de notre relation…et puis il est si… »

Secouant la tête, Kara assura posément, d'une voix claire et définitive:

« J'ai une totale confiance en Kyle Dallon. »

Si elle l'avait déjà entendu, Kara se serait peut-être rendue compte de la similarité de son ton et de son expression avec ceux d'Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il affirmait la même chose au sujet de Severus Rogue.

« Tu dis cela avec tellement de conviction. »

« C'est parce que c'est le cas. Dallon est et sera toujours celui en lequel j'ai le plus confiance. Bien entendu, toi tu es spéciale. »

« Merci. » sourit Ellina. « Mais pourquoi Dallon? »

« Parce qu'il est son propre homme. Parce qu'il a ses propres idées, parfois en opposition totale avec les miennes. Et que malgré cela, il restera fidèle à ses convictions et si les plus importantes restent les mêmes que les miennes dans cette guerre, alors il se battra à mes côtés, peu importe son avis sur mes choix. Parce qu'il n'aura jamais peur de me défier, de me contredire, de me regarder droit dans les yeux et même, si un jour il le décide, de m'attaquer. Et parce qu'il le fera toujours avec honneur, de face, sans aucune lâcheté. »

« C'est ton ami. »

Kara observa le lac et le soleil des premiers jours d'avril se refléter sur les eaux.

« C'est un allié, un ami, un second. Si je devais placer ma vie…non, si je devais placer _ta_ vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, je ne choisirai nul autre que lui. »

Soufflée, Ellina hocha la tête lentement.

« Tu lui fais vraiment confiance. Mais…sais-tu pourquoi il ne nous aime pas à ce point? Les enfants de moldus, je veux dire. »

Kara laissa son regard fixé sur les eaux.

« Oui. » répondit-elle doucement. « Sa mère est morte quand il était petit. Elle a été tuée. Par des moldus. Ils l'ont agressée et ça a mal tourné. Des enfants de moldus se sont moqués d'elle une fois, alors que Kyle était à Londres avec son père pour l'enterrement. Sa mère travaillait en étroite relation avec des moldus, et une cérémonie a donc été faite de façon moldue. Les circonstances de la mort de sa mère, son éducation solitaire et les moqueries et méchancetés de ces gamins ce jour-là ont à jamais entaché l'image qu'il a des moldus ou de tout ce qui leur est associé. Mais comme je l'ai dit, même s'il n'aura jamais aucun respect pour les enfants de moldus, du moins pas le même respect que pour les sorciers purs, il ne les considère pas non plus comme des sang-de-bourbe et ne veut pas les anéantir, encore moins s'il doit s'agenouiller devant un autre pour cela. »

« Tu crois que…tu crois que Tu-sais-qui a des raisons semblables? Tu crois que les Mangemorts ont des raisons de faire ce qu'ils font? »

Kara se tourna vers Ellina et l'observa d'un regard chocolat qui avait l'air bien trop âgé pour le corps de seulement dix-huit ans. Elle lui prit doucement les mains.

« Je crois que tu ne devrais pas te poser toutes ces questions, Ellie. Car peu importe pourquoi ils le font, jamais aucune raison ne justifiera leurs choix. Jamais. »

**HHHHH**

Les jours défilèrent rapidement, puis semblèrent ralentir de nouveau. Étrangement, la soudaine lenteur du temps semblait coïncider avec la réponse positive de Martin à la demande de sa fille de passer les vacances chez Kara.

Tous les amis de Susan lui rendaient visite quotidiennement. Pâle et faible, la Poufsouffle reprenait néanmoins chaque jour plus de couleur et de force. Bientôt elle put se déplacer de nouveau, et l'infirmière les assura qu'elle pourra être rentrée pour les vacances. Ernie passait beaucoup de temps à son chevet, et madame Pomfresh avait bien du mal à le faire quitter son royaume lorsque le moment était venu.

Ellina allait se rendre à la bibliothèque pour terminer un de ses devoirs, lorsqu'elle se retrouva brusquement nez à nez avec Tyrnor, Zabini, une Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Tous ne faisaient certainement ni partie de la PG, ni des Neutres.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous là? » sourit Zabini.

Tyrnor joua avec sa baguette.

« Un petit blaireau au sang sale qui se balade sans escorte. Intéressant… »

Ellina se figea. Tous savaient qu'après l'échec de leurs plans et le renvoi de deux des leurs les Collabos perdaient patience et ne souhaitaient que revanche. Et elle ne se voyait pas du tout se battre contre quatre d'entre eux.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas attendu Lavande près des escaliers! Quelle idiote…

« Tu n'as rien à dire, Scott? »

« Et toi, Tyrnor, tu ne pleures plus dans les jupes de ta maman? »

Les yeux du garçon brillèrent de rage, et il fit un pas vers elle, la baguette levée.

« Tu vas me le payer, petite - »

« Que crois-tu faire? »

Une grande silhouette robuste obstrua soudainement la vue d'Ellina, alors que nul autre que Kyle Dallon s'interposait soudainement avec ces quelques mots. Tyrnor le regarda avec haine mais baissa sa baguette.

« Oh, voici le garde du corps personnel de princesse Sallington, les gars. Où est passée ta maîtresse, bon chien de garde? Lui fais-tu d'autres faveurs également? »

A ses insinuations, Ellina sentit la colère monter en elle et elle se saisit de sa baguette, mais Dallon resta là, en silence, à regarder froidement le Serpentard plus petit que lui, sa baguette en évidence dans sa main. Au final d'autres élèves arrivèrent et le groupe de jeunes futurs Mangemorts s'en allèrent. Dallon se tourna vers Ellina avec un regard bleu acier froid, son visage de marbre.

« Tu ne devrais jamais être seule. » fit-il en la contournant et en avançant rapidement.

Elle comprit que ça voulait certainement dire dans son langage qu'elle devait le suivre, et partit ainsi derrière lui, devant courir pour le rattraper.

Vexée de ce comportement, Ellina le rejoignit et le fusilla du regard. Bien sûr, ça ne perturba aucunement le garçon de glace.

« Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends? » lui fit-elle. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me surveille, ni qu'on me sauve, et encore moins qu'on me traite comme une gamine, surtout venant d'un plus petit que moi! » Lorsqu'il la regarda du haut de son imposante taille, elle se rattrapa: « Je veux dire plus jeune! »

Il l'ignora et continua jusqu'à une petite salle de classe dont les élèves se servaient de salle d'études depuis la fermeture du Grand Salon. A cette heure-ci elle était presque vide, mais Ellina y aperçut Kara, Jenna et Draco en compagnie d'Alexine et de quelques autres jeunes élèves.

Dallon marqua une pause à l'entrée et tourna son attention vers Ellina.

« Elle m'aurait tuée si quelque chose t'était arrivée. » fit-il d'un ton effroyablement impassible. Il entra, suivi d'une Ellina boudeuse.

Kara leva la tête vers eux et interrompit ses explications de potions.

« Dallon? Ellie? »

« Elle se promenait seule. Tyrnor et quelques autres sont tombés sur elle. »

Ellina se trouva sous le regard inquisiteur de Kara.

« Ellina. » accusa t-elle doucement.

« Eh, d'abord ils ne me sont pas tombés dessus, on s'est rencontrés. Ensuite tout allait bien, je n'avais pas besoin d'un chevalier. Enfin…la prochaine fois je n'oublierai pas tes foutues règles très utiles. »

« J'ai un cours. » dit simplement Dallon.

Kara hocha la tête à son attention, Dallon fit un geste de la main puis il partit sans un mot.

Ellina haussa un sourcil en direction de Malefoy et Jenna.

« Ils parlent toujours comme ça. Il faut s'y habituer. » indiqua Draco avec un rictus.

« Il voulait juste te protéger. » informa Kara après avoir entraîné Ellina à l'écart des autres pour plus d'intimité.

« Mais ça va, je n'ai pas besoin de - »

« Il sait que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Si tu as moins de mal à l'accepter dans ce sens là, pense plutôt qu'il l'a fait pour me protéger moi. »

Ellina ne pouvait que lâcher prise quand Kara avait cette expression et ce petit sourire. Si seulement elles étaient seules dans la pièce, elle l'aurait volontiers embrassée.

« Très bien. Je ferai attention. Promis. Je dois y aller. »

« Moi aussi. Gamine va s'impatienter dans le cas contraire. Et Malefoy risque de les tuer dans trois secondes si je ne suis pas dans le coin pour l'en empêcher. »

« Ok. On se voit plus tard. »

« Ouais. Bye. »

Ellina lui sourit, lui effleura doucement la main et s'en alla.

Qu'elle avait hâte que les vacances arrivent! Elles pourraient enfin être seules toutes les deux!

**HHHHH**

Le moment des vacances vint bientôt. Mises à part Susan et Kara, tous les amis se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express, parlant avidement de la semaine qu'ils avaient devant eux. Bien entendu, Seamus, Dean et Ernie étaient les premiers à se plaindre de la charge de travail qu'ils avaient compte tenu de leurs révisions pour leurs examens finaux approchant.

Ellina, elle, avait réellement hâte d'être à Londres. Après six ans et demi elle trouvait ça néanmoins toujours complètement idiot d'emmener tous les élèves à Londres alors que beaucoup vivaient en Ecosse ou dans le nord de l'Angleterre. Ils allaient à un point pour revenir en arrière…quelle perte de temps! Surtout pour les moldus en réalité, puisque les familles de sorciers pouvaient transplaner ou utiliser le réseau de cheminées.

Le père d'Ellina n'allait passer que deux jours chez Kara, jeudi et vendredi, en raison d'obligations professionnelles. Même si Kara avait assuré qu'elle avait fait en sorte depuis décembre que les objets moldus fonctionnent malgré les sortilèges de protection et de défense autour et dans la propriété (et cela sans électricité ni réseaux), il n'était pas bon pour Martin d'être ainsi coupé du monde moldu.

Le voyage dans le train se fit dans la bonne humeur générale, chacun évitant de penser à l'éventualité d'attaques Mangemorts contre leurs familles durant cette semaine de vacances. D'autant plus qu'étrangement les meurtres et destructions s'étaient étonnamment calmés ce dernier mois. Ellina supposait que Voldemort et les autres avaient à faire ailleurs…le Trio et l'Ordre, peut-être?

Une fois à la gare de Londres, Ellina dit au revoir à ses amis et s'éloigna. Elle était bien entendu habillée en moldue, et commençait à s'interroger sur le moyen de transport qu'avait choisi Kara.

Elle sonda le hall rapidement et fut passablement inquiète de ne voir aucun signe de la Serpentard. Alors même qu'elle se détournait de l'entrée pour marcher dans la direction opposée, deux hommes s'interposèrent, tous deux habillés de vêtements sombres. En les observant plus attentivement, Ellina vit nettement que bien que leurs tenues pouvaient passer pour moldues, ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas. L'un des deux hommes, le plus imposant, était chauve et avait les yeux gris perçants. Le second, plus maigre, était brun et avait les yeux foncés. Tous deux arboraient une expression fermée peu avenante.

Nerveuse, Ellina passa doucement sa main dans son sac à dos, là où sa baguette magique était glissée, prête à l'emploi. Elle se félicita d'avoir songé cette fois-ci à rapetisser le reste de ses bagages.

« Mademoiselle Ellina Scott? » demanda le chauve d'une voix brusque.

Ellina ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de l'observer avec méfiance.

Le brun prit cela pour un oui. Il hocha la tête et lui montra une étrange plaque dorée portant un symbole qu'Ellina n'avait jamais vu.

« Arman Shaw, et voici Randy Branolds. » fit-il d'une voix râpeuse. « Aurors de la Brigade Sécurité. »

Rassurée, ne sentant pas de menace venir d'eux, elle hocha la tête doucement.

« Euh…ravie. »

« Lady Sallington nous envoie vous chercher. Elle a été dans l'incapacité de venir d'elle-même et elle s'en excuse. » lui dit Branolds d'un ton plus sympathique.

Il lui tendit un objet argentée qu'Ellie prit et observa. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le reconnut. C'était une barète appartenant à Kara, celle qu'Ellina préférait.

« Comment est-ce qu'on va voyager? » demanda t-elle, cette fois-ci totalement rassurée.

Elle suivit les deux hommes, qui ne cessaient de surveiller les alentours.

« Voiture, puis cheminée, puis voiture. »

Ils montèrent dans une voiture noire devant appartenir au Ministère. L'intérieur était bien plus grand que l'extérieur. Le chauffeur démarra rapidement et Ellina remarqua qu'en réalité il ne conduisait pas exactement comme un moldu. Il fila à travers le trafic avec une telle fluidité qu'Ellina le soupçonna d'avoir recours à la magie pour ne pas avoir à ralentir ou respecter le code.

Ils arrivèrent dans un quartier à l'air pas très reluisant, puis sortirent de voiture avant de se diriger vers une vielle porte noir coincée entre un barbier à l'ancienne et un bar miteux. L'intérieur, tout comme pour le véhicule précédemment, était tout autre. Ellina se retrouva dans un hall majestueux. Le sol était recouvert de marbre, tout comme les grands escaliers plus loin en face d'elle qui menaient à l'étage où des sorciers s'affairaient autour des bureaux et des comptoirs. A sa droite se trouvait un grand bureau derrière lequel une vieille femme et un jeune homme travaillaient rapidement, des papiers volant autour d'eux à l'aide de magie. Ellina, surprise, vit tout le long des murs du grand hall arrondi, que ce soit au rez-de-chaussée ou à l'étage, des cheminées, certaines plus petites, d'autres plus grandes, aux allures hétéroclites. Pas une seule ne ressemblait à une autre, que ce soit dans leurs couleurs, matières, dimensions ou formes.

Une dizaine de sorciers arrivait et repartait par elles dans des explosions de flammes, et tout ce petit monde allait et venait, d'une manière tranquille et posée. On était loin de l'agitation et du bruit de la gare de Londres ou du Chemin de Traverse, et Ellina remarqua soudainement que tous ces sorciers avaient l'air distingué, leurs vêtements brillaient et semblaient de haute qualité. Lorsque certains se croisaient ils hochaient la tête en guise de salutations, ou s'arrêtaient et discutaient tranquillement. Certains avaient l'air pressé, d'autres avaient le menton levé et un air hautain.

La vieille femme derrière le bureau leva les yeux vers Ellina et les deux Aurors et avec une politesse respectueuse grandement exagérée elle les salua.

« Bienvenue à la Station des Cheminées, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? »

Shaw montra son badge, et son statut n'eut pas l'air de ravir l'hôtesse, encore moins de l'impressionner.

« Qu'est-ce que des agents du Ministère viennent faire dans une gare privée, Auror Shaw? »

« Nous allons à Crossriver. On nous attend. »

« Quelle autorisation? »

Branolds lui tendit un petit parchemin. Ellina eut juste le temps de voir le dessin tout en haut - une sorte de blason représentant une baguette argentée enveloppée des ailes d'un dragon de couleur bordeaux à l'air majestueux. La vieille femme posa les yeux sur le parchemin, et s'éclaircit la gorge, gênée et mal à l'aise brusquement. Elle observa cette fois-ci les trois clients d'un air respectueux et impressionné et tendit à l'Auror un pot contenant de la poudre en souriant.

« Cheminée numéro six, sur votre gauche. » fit-elle de la même voix polie avec laquelle elle les avait accueillis en premier lieu. « Bon voyage. »

Alors qu'Ellina se détournait pour suivre les deux hommes, elle surprit le regard intrigué et curieux que l'hôtesse lui lançait. Mal à l'aise, elle s'empressa de rejoindre les deux Aurors.

Branolds passa le premier et entra au milieu des flammes, dans la grande et majestueuse cheminé noire.

« Vous avez déjà utilisé ce moyen de transport? » demanda t-il.

Ellina hocha la tête.

« Une fois. »

L'Auror prit une généreuse poignée de poudre de cheminette et la lança à ses pieds:

« Crossriver! »

Lorsqu'il eût disparu, Shaw fit signe à la jeune fille d'y aller à son tour.

Ellina répéta les gestes de son prédécesseur. Une minute plus tard, elle sortait de la cheminée, surprise d'être immaculée.

Voyant son regard, Branolds perdit ses traits fermés et sourit.

« Ils ne se refusent rien, les aristos. » fit-il. « Même pas les services des Lutins Volcaniques pour qu'ils ensorcèlent les cendres de leurs réseaux de cheminées. »

Ellina hocha la tête. Elle avait bien compris que la station de laquelle ils venaient était privée et destinée seulement à ceux qui avaient l'argent ou l'importance nécessaires à son utilisation. Nul doute qu'en plus d'être plus tranquille et plus organisée (sans compté plus propre et pratique), elle était également grandement sécurisée.

En observant autour d'elle alors que Shaw arrivait, Ellina se retrouva dans un décors qui lui rappelait grandement celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Pourtant l'endroit était sans conteste plus petit et modeste que celui de Londres, et les sorciers avaient l'air pour certains un peu moins…eh bien, huppés.

« Où sommes-nous? » demanda Ellina en suivant les Aurors vers la sortie.

« Ecosse. » répondit Shaw. « Entre Darlington et NewCastle. A Crossriver. Un petit village, plus sorcier que moldu. »

Ellina hocha la tête alors que Branolds lui ouvrait la portière d'une autre voiture du Ministère, identique à celle de Londres.

Ils roulèrent pendant une demi-heure, et Ellina observa les majestueux paysages défiler derrière sa fenêtre. les collines et les vallées brunes presque vierge de toute présence humaine s'étendaient à perte de vue. Avec surprise, elle aperçut au loin quelques grandes maisons auxquelles une petite route menait. Elle était certaine de voir des enfants jouer au quidditch au dessus d'elles. Ils continuèrent à rouler jusqu'à passer un manoir sombre, puis plus loin une immense bâtisse abandonnée.

« Les moldus ne viennent que très peu dans cette région. » expliqua Branolds alors qu'il remarquait l'intérêt de la jeune fille. « Ils ne voient pas les maisons et propriétés du coin. Il n'y a que des sorciers à des miles à la ronde. »

« On appelle cette route le Chemin des Grands Mages. » continua à Shaw. « Comme tu as pu le voir, beaucoup des maisons du coin sont grandes, et il y a deux ou trois manoirs et châteaux, du moins c'était le cas au siècle dernier. Aujourd'hui beaucoup des fortunes sorcières du pays se sont taries grâce aux quelques nouvelles lois et à la guerre. Mais il n'empêche que l'endroit est célèbre. »

« Pourquoi? »

« On raconte que beaucoup de grands sorciers de l'Histoire vivaient d'ici. Par exemple les Malefoy y avaient un propriété avant de partir plus au sud. Les Potter aussi au siècle dernier. Quelques Abbot et Bones vivent dans le coin, ainsi que les Summers un peu plus loin. Des grands noms ont vécu dans la région, des inventeurs de sorts, des Laërkels, des joueurs de quidditch, de célèbres Aurors ou ministres, des héros de guerre ou de grands mages noirs. On raconte même que c'est d'ici que serait originaire Albus Dumbledore. »

Ils roulèrent encore quelques minutes, puis ils tournèrent dans un chemin à gauche entre deux collines. Ellina vit alors face à elle plus loin un immense portail noir fermé. Au dessus de lui se trouvait sur un panneau bleu foncé en forme de losange le même dragon bordeaux derrière la même baguette argentée brillante qui s'étaient trouvés sur le parchemin donné plus tôt à l'hôtesse. Juste au-dessus de la tête du dragon, Ellie put voir des lettres argentées former le nom Sallington. Elle comprit alors qu'il s'agissait là des armoiries de la très ancienne famille.

Par magie, l'imposant portail s'ouvrit lentement, et la voiture s'engagea dans une allée bordée de plantes et fleurs magnifiques. Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant une grande fontaine blanche, dont la statue du centre représentait une sirène qui leur sourît et sécha ses longs cheveux, sa queue battant doucement les eaux cristallines qui sortaient de l'arbre de pierre contre lequel elle était adossée.

Plus loin derrière la fontaine se trouvait la maison la plus grande qu'Ellina avait jamais vu. Faite de vieille pierre grise aux tons divers, elle formait un U et comportait deux étages et une multitude de très grandes fenêtres. Les pattes du U encadraient un petit lac aux eaux bleu ciel au bord duquel Ellie et les deux Aurors marchaient à présent. Les eaux accueillaient quelques poisons et créatures qui évoluaient dans une végétation aquatique fascinante et merveilleuse. Comme avait put l'apercevoir Ellina plus tôt, le parc autour de la propriété était délimité par une végétation haute et emplie de fleurs bleues, roses et violettes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à une immense porte à double-battant faite d'un bois très sombre. Shaw tapota les armoiries Sallington y étant représentées du bout de sa baguette. Deux secondes plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent et ils entrèrent dans un immense hall puis dans un très grand séjour. Il y avait beaucoup de bois et l'atmosphère y était chaleureuse et agréable, une cheminée de marbre noir accueillait un feu bien nourri, et les personnages et créatures des tableaux bougeaient doucement dans un silence total.

Un elfe de maison apparut devant eux.

« Messires, mademoiselle, qu'est-ce que Bulon peut faire pour vous servir? »

« Rien, merci. »

« Comme vous le souhaitez. »

L'elfe claqua des doigts à l'instant même où les portes sur la droite s'ouvrirent pour laisser entrer Kara, vêtue en sorcière dans les tons bleus foncés, les cheveux tressés. Elle les rejoignit et hocha la tête.

« Randy, Auror Shaw. » salua t-elle. Son sourire s'agrandit. « Salut, Ellie. »

« Salut, Kara. »

« Tout s'est bien passé, mademoiselle. » informa Branolds avec un hochement de tête et un petit sourire.

« Je vous remercie pour vos services. »

« Nous faisons notre travail, Dame Sallington. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas me nommer comme ça. Kara ou miss à la rigueur iront très bien vous savez, monsieur Shaw. »

Le brun secoua la tête avec un faible sourire.

« Pas en service, Madame. »

« Mademoiselle! » corrigea Kara, ses yeux pétillant d'amusement. « Alors? Comment s'est passée l'immersion dans le théâtre des riches et pédants magiciens? C'est bien ainsi que vous formulez cela, non? »

Shaw secoua la tête.

« Nous ne sommes pas morts, au moins. »

« Nous n'avons croisé personne de trop hautain ou dédaigneux, pour une fois. Aucun imbuvable ne nous a interpellés. » concéda Branolds.

« Imbuvable? » fit Kara, avec un faux air scandalisé. « Je vous ferais savoir que nous autres ne sommes pas imbuvables… dans l'ensemble. »

Le chauve eut un petit sourire.

« Là n'est pas l'opinion de la majorité. Nous devons continuer notre chemin. »

« Très bien. Merci encore. Et passez le bonjour aux vôtres, Randy. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Je n'y manquerai pas, merci. »

Une fois les deux Aurors partis, Kara se tourna vers Ellina avec un sourire.

« Alors, tu ne m'embrasses pas? »

**HHHHH**

« Ce que j'en dis? Mais qui donc peut avoir besoin d'autant de place? »

Kara éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

« C'est vrai. »

Elles venaient de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, là où se trouvaient les plus grandes pièces, dont le séjour, un bureau, la salle à manger, un salon, la salle de réception, une salle d'eau et les cuisines, ainsi qu'une serre, un garage (comportant une voiture à la sorcière) et une volière pour les hiboux et chouettes.

Le premier étage comportait un bureau et cinq immenses chambres, toutes munies de leur propre salle d'eau. Trois étaient à l'aile Est, deux à l'aile Ouest (dont celle qui avait vu naître des générations de Sallington et qui accueillait la fameuse Dague du Mirage). Au centre se trouvait une immense bibliothèque. Certains livres dataient de plusieurs siècles, il y avait même des premières éditions de grands ouvrages, d'autres étaient très récents. Il y en avait des sorciers et des moldus, et même de nombreux ouvrages traitant de magie noire ou étant interdits et illégaux. Certains, qu'ils soient de tel ou tel sujet, ne se trouvaient plus depuis des décennies dans le commerce. La salle de musique accueillait divers instruments, et Ellina avait découvert avec surprise des installations moldues, comme dans le salon de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque où un Home Cinéma trônait. Kara lui avait avouée les avoir faits installer cet hiver une fois rentrée de chez Ellina.

Le deuxième étage n'était quasiment pas utilisé depuis des années. Auparavant deux familles de Sallington vivaient dans la propriété, chacune avait un étage. Depuis que ce n'était plus le cas, l'aile Est du second étage accueillait les invités et à l'Ouest et au centre se trouvaient des pièces diverses où étaient exposées des dizaines d'artefacts magiques ou objets anciens (dont certains étaient occasionnellement prêtés à la GSI). Certains artefacts étaient dangereux ou célèbres, quelques uns étaient secrets, d'autres étaient des pièces historiques, voire même précieuses, d'autres encore n'avait de valeur que pour la famille Sallington ou ceux s'intéressant à leur histoire. Une immense salle était réservée aux archives - très nombreuses, de la famille. L'histoire de dizaines de générations y était conservée, des évènements historiques y étaient relatés de divers points de vue, des secrets y étaient gardés. Kara n'avait pas caché à Ellina qu'il y avait là-dedans des choses que le monde sorcier n'était pas prêt à connaître sur certaines familles ou même sur le passé de leur propre gouvernement.

L'arrière de la propriété voyait le parc s'étendre, avec des jardins, un lac plus grand que ce lui de devant, deux fontaines plus petites que celle de la sirène, et même un petit terrain de quidditch (un cadeau de Conrad pour le dixième anniversaire de sa fille unique).

Autant dire qu'Ellina était absolument subjuguée par l'endroit.

Kara l'observait avec amusement et ravissement.

« L'idée des quartiers des invités est idiote, tu remarqueras, puisque entre le début de la premier guerre des sorciers et la mort de mes parents aucun étranger à la famille n'avait mis les pieds ici. Et puis il y a des chambres de libre au premier après tout. »

« Pourquoi les tableaux ne parlent-ils pas? »

« Tu as bien vu que beaucoup sont des représentations de mes aïeuls. Et souviens-toi que la plus grande majorité n'était pas sympathique. Ils n'avaient pas été ravis des changements de mon grand-père, Polimor, alors il leur a lancé un puissant sortilège qui les prive de son. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ce que certains auraient à dire sur ma façon de vivre. »

Ellina hocha la tête. Elle ne mentionna pas qu'il était dommage que le sortilège s'applique à tout le manoir, car dans le cas contraire les quelques tableaux représentant Pamrella et Conrad (certains avec Kara d'ailleurs) pourraient parler. Elle savait bien que cette idée occupait certainement souvent l'esprit de sa petite-amie. Mais peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi, pour le deuil.

« Combien d'elfes as-tu? »

« Mes parents en avaient trois. Ils ont été tués eux aussi. Nos elfes sont bien traités, tu sais. Ils peuvent faire de la magie et ne travaillent pas sans arrêt. J'en ai deux, Bulon et Gilly. »

Ellina s'arrêta devant les hautes fenêtres qui laissaient voir le parc à l'arrière. Le temps était clair en ce mois d'avril, le soleil illuminait les terres d'Ecosse et la propriété. La Poufsouffle avait vraiment du mal à croire que des personnes pouvaient réellement vivre dans un espace aussi grand. La petite maison délabrée où son père et elle vivaient aurait pu servir de placard à balais pour une demeure pareille!

« Eh. A quoi tu penses? » demanda doucement Kara en la prenant dans ses bras et en posant son menton au creux de son épaule, observant elle aussi le paysage qu'elle devait connaître par cœur.

« J'en sais rien. A tout. A rien. »

Le doux rire de Kara fit sourire Ellina.

« C'est très constructif, Poufsouffle. Tes bagages sont dans ton sac? »

Ellina hocha la tête et avança vers son sac, posé au pied de l'immense table de la salle à manger. Une fois que ses affaires furent sorties elle les agrandit d'un mouvement de baguette magique.

« Où est-ce que je les mets? »

Kara haussa les épaules avec négligence.

« Les elfes vont s'en charger. »

« Ah. Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu as faim? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous avons mangé beaucoup de friandises dans le train. »

« Ok. Encore une fois je suis désolée de n'avoir pu venir te chercher moi-même. Mais j'ai dû recevoir le directeur du département de - »

« Laisse tomber. » sourît Ellie. « C'est rien. »

« Parle pour toi! Je ne supporte pas ce type. Il est condescendant et me parle comme si j'étais une enfant de dix ans. Et puis il a ensuite fallu que je parle à Kratus Kimble et - »

« Il y a un problème avec l'Ordre? »

Kara haussa les épaules.

« Pas tout à fait. Le vieux bougre a bien failli se faire tuer cependant. Et le père de Susan Bones avait des nouvelles à faire passer. »

« Les parents de Susan font partie de l'Ordre? »

« Bien sûr. Tu sais qu'une grande partie de sa famille a été tuée par les Mangemorts et Voldemort? Ses grands-parents lors de la première guerre, son oncle Edgar et sa famille, et sa tante Amelia il y a bientôt deux ans. »

« Je sais. »

« Plusieurs membres de la famille de plusieurs de nos camarades sont des opposants à Voldemort. C'est pour cela que bien des familles ont été attaquées cette année, et qu'il y a eu tant de morts. »

Ellina songeait que c'était une chance que ces assassinats ne lui aient pas enlevé ses amis proches. La mère d'Hannah, la tante de Susan, le grand-oncle d'Ernie, le cousin éloigné de Timrus, tous avaient été tués au cours de ces dernières années…et ils auraient pu mourir eux aussi. Sans parler des parents d'Hermione et de Kara, et de quelques uns des élèves de Poudlard, tués avec leur famille entière.

« Mais assez ruminé la guerre. » déclara Kara d'un ton enjoué en lui prenant les mains. « Que dirais-tu de commencer à honorer ma promesse? »

« Mais as-tu deux balais? »

Kara marqua une pause, avant qu'un doux sourire apparaisse sur son visage. Elle embrassa rapidement Ellina, ses yeux pétillants.

« Ellie…j'en ai quatorze. »

Se sentant à la fois idiote, incrédule et amusée, Ellina haussa un sourcil.

« Ah. Ok. Et ça te suffit, t'es sûre? »

« Eh! J'ai très vite aimé le quidditch, et vu que mon père avait de nombreux amis dans la profession, que ce soit des joueurs pros ou les fabricants de balais de la Fly International Corporation, j'ai eu en cadeau des tas de balais, les meilleurs du monde. Mon père en prenait un pour lui et un pour moi. Ma mère n'a jamais aimé voler. J'ai bien entendu deux Nimbus 2000, deux Nimbus 2001 et deux Eclairs de Feu, sans oublier toute une panoplie de balles d'entraînement et de compétition. En route? »

Ellina sourit et se laissa guider.

Tout soucis relatifs à la PG, aux Collabos, à la guerre et même aux ASPICs sortirent de son esprit, et elle espéra de tout son cœur que ce fut le cas pour l'ensemble de ses amis.

En tout cas, cette semaine promettait d'être intéressante.

**HHHHH**


	17. profitez en, ça ne durera pas

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 17: …profitez-en, ça ne durera pas**

« Ellie! Mais décrispe-toi, enfin! »

« Facile à dire pour toi! »

Ellina se força à se détendre et à relâcher un peu plus sa prise sur l'Eclair de Feu. Kara secoua la tête d'un air affligé.

« Bon. Ok. Maintenant t'y vas doucement…doucement! Ellina! »

Trop tard. L'élan envoya la Poufsouffle à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du sol en une seconde, et elle émit un étrange petit cri étranglé.

Inquiète, Kara sortit rapidement sa baguette et enfourcha son balai, ne quittant pas du regard la jeune fille. Après trois quarts d'heure à convaincre Ellina qu'avoir peur du vide ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses, elle avait sérieusement commencé à songer que ce n'était pas une très bonne idée d'apprendre à sa petite-amie à voler. Et voilà qu'elle se prenait pour Viktor Krum bien malgré elle!

Ellie monta encore un moment en piqué, avant de faire une étrange embardée sur le côté. Plissant les yeux, Kara la vit se pencher sur le balai et fut à moitié rassurée en voyant son corps nettement moins crispé qu'une demi-heure plus tôt et leur second essai. Elle s'apprêta tout de même à jeter un sort lorsque la Poufsouffle accéléra davantage puis ensuite effectuer un tonneau rapide et descendre vers le sol. Le cri ne la rassura pas vraiment, et le sortilège était au bout de ses lèvres, prêt à être lancé, lorsque Kara se rendit brutalement compte que c'était un cri d'exaltation et non de crainte, et qu'Ellina contrôlait l'Eclair de Feu et pas le contraire.

Totalement incrédule et stupéfaite, Kara l'observa, la bouche ouverte, accélérer et ralentir, monter et descendre. Elle finit par baisser sa baguette avant de secouer la tête.

« Vraiment pleine de surprises. » murmura t-elle.

N'empêche, si elle avait su qu'envoyer directement la Poufsouffle dans les airs à toute allure lui permettrait d'enfin prendre confiance en elle, elle l'aurait vraiment fait bien plus tôt, mais alors _bien_ plus tôt!

**HHHHH**

Au repas ce soir-là, l'une et l'autre n'avait que leur après-midi passé dans les airs à la bouche.

Même si Ellina n'était pas une virtuose du vol, loin de là, elle se débrouillait bien, assez pour que Kara n'ait pas toujours sa baguette en main pour le cas où du moins.

« Quand même, » tempéra Ellina. « je suis vraiment très nulle contre les cognards! »

« Bah, c'est rien, tu te débrouilles admirablement avec un souaffle! »

Elles avaient essayé d'attraper un vif d'or à deux, mais à part des fous rires et des acrobaties en tout genre de la part de Kara, le résultat ne fut pas fameux. Finalement la jeune héritière avait dû utiliser un sortilège pour le récupérer et malgré ça, elle avait vivement proposé qu'elles refassent cela le lendemain. Ellina n'avait qu'approuvé après avoir eu la parole de Kara qu'elle ne referait pas de figures trop dangereuses ni qu'elle prendrait des risques trop grands. A contre cœur, la Serpentard avait accepté, consciente qu'Ellie était inquiète et apeurée à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

C'était tout de même étrange d'être là, dans cet endroit, seules toutes les deux sans parent, sans camarade, sans professeur. Étrange, mais délectable.

« J'ai pensé à quelque chose. » avança Kara avec un ton hésitant qu'Ellina n'avait que peu entendu.

« Oui? »

« Eh bien…tu sais…tout le monde est très content que Bones s'en soit remise et…enfin, on pourrait faire une fête mercredi…histoire de réunir tout le monde, tranquillement…et de fêter…ce qu'il y a à fêter, avant de devoir retourner à Poudlard et…enfin tu vois. En l'honneur de Bones, et de la PG, et aussi des gens qu'on a tous perdu…j'ai assez de place, évidemment, et je peux tout financer, et …tu vois. »

La Poufsouffle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la gêne de Kara alors qu'elle avançait cette idée si généreuse, altruiste et franchement adorable du point de vue d'Ellina qui savait que c'était en grande partie pour elle que la Serpentard faisait cela.

« Ce serait génial, Kara. » dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tout le monde adorerait, j'en suis sûre. Qui inviterais-tu? »

Satisfaite que pour une fois Ellina n'initie pas une de leurs batailles bien-aimées de taquineries, Kara retrouva son aplomb.

« Oh. Eh bien, tes amis, bien sûr. Baldwin, MacMillan, Bones évidemment, Abbot, Finch-Fletchey. Et puis Boot, Perks, Stevens, MacDougal et Brocklehurst. Les Gryffondor Londubat, Brown, Finnigan et Thomas. Malefoy et Jen, bien entendu. Dallon aussi. Ainsi que Krane et Speedlam. Et Lovegood. Son père m'a rendu des services ces temps-ci. »

« Pas les autres sixième année? »

« Non. Je les connais pas plus que ça. Et ceux de mon groupe ne pourront venir. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ceux-là puissent venir, à cause de la terreur ambiante. Je suis allée au Chemin de Traverse et il est désert depuis un an, tu sais. Plus personne n'ose sortir, surtout après les vingt morts de l'autre fois. On est vraiment revenus à une période de peur, un règne de Voldemort. Mais on sera assez nombreux. »

Ellina hocha la tête, tout à fait d'accord. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Tu crois que nous devrions inviter le Trio? »

Kara haussa les épaules en terminant son dessert.

« Nan, ils viennent demain et ils repartent dimanche soir. »

« Pardon? » demanda Ellina, stupéfaite.

Kara cessa ses gestes.

« Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est vrai. L'Ordre estime qu'ils ont besoin de vacances, et madame McGonagall m'a demandée si ça me dérangeait qu'ils viennent ici. J'aime bien discuter avec Granger, alors j'ai dit oui. »

« Hermione sera là? C'est super! »

Kara sourit en la voyant ainsi ravie de revoir son amie.

« Oh et Weasley junior aussi. McGonagall ayant subtilement proposé que Potter aimerait passer du temps avec elle. A première vue elle n'est pas vraiment incluse dans leurs aventures. J'imagine son humeur. »

Ellina s'empêcha de bondir sur sa chaise.

« Quand arrivent t-ils? »

« Demain, après midi. Assez parlé de Potter et compagnie. »

La tête penchée sur le côté, Ellina observa la Serpentard puis plissa les yeux.

« Kara Sallington. Je rêve, ou tu les aimes vraiment bien? »

Prenant un air scandalisé, Kara lâcha sa cuillère.

« Eh! Arrête de m'insulter! Serpentard, tu te rappelles? J'aime bien Granger parce qu'elle est un vrai génie, il faut bien le dire. » Devant le regard insistant d'Ellie et son mince sourire, Kara se sentit étrangement gênée et rosie légèrement. « Bon, j'avoue que j'ai trouvé Potter plutôt surprenant, cette année. Il ferait un bon Serpentard, s'il le voulait. Et Weasley peut être amusant…souvent à ses dépends. La dernière, je ne peux pas trop dire. »

Ellina éclata de rire.

« Tu les aimes bien. »

« Oh, ça va. Ils sont de notre côté pour cette guerre, et mon respect pour eux a largement augmenté lorsque j'ai lu des rapports sur eux, c'est tout. »

« Comment ça? »

« Tu sais…mes oreilles et mes yeux un peu partout…enfin, autrefois à mon père. »

« Oh. Les espions. »

« Pas espions au sens propre! Plutôt…informateurs. Ce n'est pas comme si je complotais contre l'Ordre ou le Ministère! »

« J'espère pas! »

« Eh! Et j'ai une dette envers Potter et les autres, figure-toi. »

« Vraiment? Pourquoi? »

« D'après ce que je sais il y a environ un mois de ça ils ont défendu mon nom et l'honneur de mes parents contre un suivant de Voldemort qu'ils avaient rencontré en allant détruire un Horcruxe. Il s'est trouvé qu'il était en plus un de ceux qui étaient là en octobre. Ils l'ont arrêté. »

« Oh. »

« Malheureusement, il s'est fait tuer par un autre Mangemort avant de pouvoir parler. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« C'est rien. On retrouvera les autres coupables un jour ou l'autre. Enfin, pour en revenir au fait, c'est parce que j'ai une dette envers eux que j'ai une surprise pour eux. »

« Vraiment? Quoi? »

« Ah ben je ne te le dis pas, tu es incluses dedans. »

« Quoi? Mais pourquoi? »

« Il me faut une raison, maintenant? Tu n'en avais pas pour m'offrir ça. » Kara montra le fin bracelet en argent qu'elle portait toujours depuis quelques semaines.

« C'était pour ton anniversaire! » protesta Ellina.

« Mon anniversaire c'est le 3 novembre! »

« Et alors? C'était un peu en retard, c'est tout. »

« Moi je ne t'ai rien offert non plus le 11 octobre. »

« Mais on ne se connaissait pas! Ou à peine! »

« Donc ce sera un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard. Comme pour Hermione. Et en avance pour Potter. Les Weasley j'en sais rien, mais ça m'étonnerait que ce soit demain, donc c'est pareil. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel mais s'avoua vaincue. Elle savait que si elle tentait de protester un peu plus, Kara serait bien capable de lui offrir dix-sept autres cadeaux, en lui disant que c'était pour tous les anniversaires qu'elle avait raté, rien que pour la faire enrager et pouvoir afficher ce sourire de victoire qu'Ellie trouvait abominablement sexy.

**HHHHH**

Ellie s'étira doucement, désorientée. Elle se sentait bien, elle était reposée et détendue, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir quel jour c'était ou le lieu où elle se trouvait. Ainsi, lorsque la première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut un étendard à l'effigie de la Maison Serpentard, pendu au-dessus du bureau tout à l'autre bout du dortoir, le choc la réveilla complètement et elle s'assit si brusquement que son dos craqua.

Puis ses pensées et souvenirs se remirent en place, passant la barrière fumeuse de son esprit endormi, et elle soupira avec humour. Son regard vagabonda des décorations aux couleurs de Serpentard et de Poudlard aux autres murs de la chambre - et non du dortoir malgré les apparences. L'immense bureau de bois, accueillant toutes sortes de papiers, bouquins, plumes et encres ainsi que quelque bric-à-brac, était côtoyé plus loin par deux bibliothèques bondées de livres sorciers - pour la plupart des manuels scolaires allant de la première à la septième année. D'autres étaient des romans ou livres pour en enfants, certains étaient éducatifs, certains ludiques, et quelques grimoires spécifiques avaient dû servir à approfondir les cours. Sur l'étagère la plus mise en évidence se trouvait quelques titres visiblement privilégiés. Une bonne vingtaine avait pour sujet le Quidditch. D'autres l'Histoire et les légendes (dont deux étaient visiblement étudiés du point de vue moldu). Les derniers, trois pour être exact, traitaient purement et simplement des Sallington.

Un grand dressing était adjoint à la chambre, son accès situé à la gauche du lit, un immense lit à baldaquin en bois clair sculpté de magnifiques motifs. A sa droite, il y avait la porte de la salle d'eau, qui n'aurait certainement rien à envier à toutes les autres qu'Ellina avait pu voir par le passé. L'immense fenêtre était devancée d'un rebord alimenté de coussins à l'air confortable. Quant au reste des murs, ils étaient pour beaucoup dénudés, si on enlevait le tableau sorcier à la droite de la double porte d'entrée qui représentait des licornes au bord d'un magnifique lac dont les eaux semblaient être recouvertes de diamants. Un autre pan du mur arborait fièrement les armoiries Sallington, le dragon bordeaux semblait d'ailleurs observer Ellie d'un mauvais œil. Elle espéra qu'il ne puisse pas cracher du feu.

Se levant enfin, Ellina s'étira avec délice et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était tard dans la matinée, et elle ne s'étonnait pas du tout que Kara ne soit déjà plus là. Au contraire de la Poufsouffle, elle n'aimait certainement pas traîner au lit, ou n'en prenait jamais le temps. La veille au soir, lorsqu'il avait vraiment fallu qu'elles aillent se coucher, elles avaient décidé de dormir ensemble dans la chambre de Kara, même si il y avait bien assez de place pour qu'Ellina ait ses propres quartiers. Aucune des deux n'avait envie d'être séparée de l'autre un seul instant.

Avec un sourire, Ellina alla prendre une douche et s'habilla de façon moldue malgré une brève hésitation. Sa baguette bien en poche, elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux photos dans lesquelles s'agitaient monsieur et madame Sallington, une minuscule Kara dans les bras, ou Kara et son père sur des balais quelques années plus tôt, ou encore Kara accompagnée de McLane, Malefoy, Dallon et quelques autres amis en uniforme de Poudlard dans la Salle Commune Serpentard. Avec satisfaction, Ellina constata que cette limace de Blumgard n'était pas présent. La photo semblait très récente.

Ellina descendit au rez-de-chaussée et avança dans le séjour, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsqu'une forme traversa littéralement le plafond pour atterrir devant elle. Avec un petit cri elle sauta en arrière et résista de justesse à l'envie de saisir sa baguette.

Kara n'avait jamais parlé de fantôme!

Celui devant elle était bien réel pourtant. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années dont les vêtements dataient vraisemblablement du siècle dernier. Ellina n'était peut-être pas experte en tenues sorcières mais elle savait que ce style était révolu! Le fantôme grisâtre avait l'air morne, l'œil éteint et le regard fuyant. Ses longs cheveux flottait autour de sa tête et il considéra la jeune femme avec un étrange demi-sourire.

« Bouh. » fit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

« Euh…bonjour, monsieur. »

Il renifla avec dédain.

« Il est peut-être temps de vous éveiller. L'heure qu'il est…Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de votre race. »

Alors qu'Ellina allait répondre quelque chose de très désagréable, un elfe apparut devant elle, derrière le fantôme transparent. Elle sursauta ainsi pour la seconde fois.

« Va t-en donc, Arkar! Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici! Et n'importune pas l'invitée de maîtresse Kara! »

Le fantôme lança un regard noir à l'elfe, avant que ses yeux ne recommencent à partir dans le vide.

« De mon temps les créatures comme vous connaissaient leur place. »

L'elfe leva son petit bras et à l'instant où il allait claquer des doigts, le fantôme peu sympathique passa à travers le sol.

« Ouh! » grogna Gilly. « Quelle affreuse présence! » Puis elle se tourna vers Ellina, s'inclina et lui fit un sourire. « Bonjour, maîtresse Ellina! Est-ce que maîtresse Ellina désire petit-déjeuner? »

« Bonjour. Non merci, nous allons bientôt déjeuner. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où est Kara? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr! Maîtresse Kara se trouve dans le bureau! Est-ce que maîtresse Ellina veut que Gilly lui montre où il se situe? »

« Non merci, Gilly. »

Avec un sourire pour la petite créature, Ellina se détourna et se dirigea vers le bureau. Elle allait frapper quand la voix de Kara passa la porte.

« Mais combien d'attaques de ce genre avez-vous recensé? » demandait-elle.

Ellina n'entendit pas la réponse, et elle comprit que la Serpentard devait discuter avec quelqu'un via la cheminée.

« Hum. Et en Bulgarie aussi? (…) Toute la famille a été tuée? (…) Ils ne s'arrêteront pas là, ça on s'en doute. J'espère qu'ils n'arriveront pas à faire venir les Loups-Garous ici. On a assez de Greyback et ses amis. (…) Disparus? Et Lorelius? (…) Je sais qu'on en a retrouvé certains morceaux près de la Tamise. Pauvre fou. Des moldus sont tombés dessus, il a fallu bien des Oubliettes. (…) Très bien, merci. (…) Vous de même. »

N'entendant plus rien, Ellina frappa et entra après avoir été invitée.

Kara leva la tête de son bureau et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire alors qu'elle la rejoignait pour l'embrasser. Une fois qu'elle eût profité d'un maximum de baisers, Ellina observa la pièce. Elle était décorée dans les tons bleus foncés, une bibliothèque contenait plusieurs bouquins d'économie et de droit, deux tableaux ornaient les murs. La cheminée était sombre et d'étranges objets la décoraient. Quant au bureau il était immense, plus encore que celui de la chambre de Kara, et recouverts de papiers, parchemins et livres. Au contraire de la chambre, Ellina ne reconnut aucunement Kara dans tout cela.

« C'était le bureau de mon père. » l'informa doucement Kara, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

Ellina fronça les sourcils.

« Tu m'as dit que tu te débrouillais assez bien en Occlumancie. Aurais-tu omis de me dire que tu es Legilimens également? »

Kara eut un petit sourire, les yeux de Ellie brillèrent.

« Rassure-toi. » lui dit la Serpentard avec amusement. « Je me débrouille en Occlumancie, juste assez pour contrer les Legilimens moyens. Je ne pourrais rien contre Rogue ou Voldemort, tout comme je ne pouvais rien contre Dumbledore. Quant à la Légilimancie, j'en connais juste assez bien les bases pour sentir les émotions à la surface d'un esprit. Si quelqu'un ment je peux le sentir en général, sauf s'il connaît lui même un minimum d'Occlumancie. Mais c'est vrai que ça dépend des personnes que j'ai en face de moi. Et puis c'est plus simple quand j'ai un contact direct. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Blumgard m'évitait? J'ai toujours pris le fait qu'il ne me regardait jamais dans les yeux pour de la timidité. De toute façon il faut que je dise la formule à voix haute pour de vrais résultats. Sauf pour toi. » avoua doucement Kara.

Ellina lui fit un petit sourire.

« Ah oui? Comment ça? »

« J'en sais rien. Après noël je me suis rendu compte qu'avec toi…c'était plus simple, plus facile. Il y a des choses qui me viennent parfois. Pas tout le temps. Des bribes de pensées ou d'émotions sans même que j'essaye de savoir quelque chose…C'est étrange. »

« Mince, il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de penser du mal de toi alors. »

« Il n'y a aucun mal à penser sur moi. » lui rétorqua Kara avec un rictus. « Je suis géniale. »

Ellina éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Dis, au passage, tu aurais pu me dire que tu as des fantômes! »

« Je n'ai rien du tout! » répliqua rapidement Kara. « Quoi? Tu as vu qui? » continua t-elle anxieusement. Trop anxieusement, mais Ellina ne le remarqua pas.

« J'en sais rien. Mais Gilly l'a appelé Arkar. »

« Oh non. »

« Qui est-ce? »

« Arkar Sallington. Le petit-fils d'Arthurus. Un de mes aïeuls qui a été assassiné entre ces murs par son frère. Il a juré de hanter son assassin et sa famille, y compris sa propre femme et sa propre descendance. Bien sûr ce n'était et n'est toujours pas quelqu'un de fréquentable, et il est devenu morose et très désagréable depuis les changements de Polimor. Il me déteste encore plus que tous les autres, surtout depuis que j'ai fait installer des appareils moldus ici. Et bien entendu, » Elle grimaça. « tu sais, ta présence ici, il trouva ça honteux, écoeurant et tout le reste. Ca faisait quelques temps qu'on ne l'avait pas vu, et ça m'allait très bien. Il ne t'a rien dit de très désagréable au moins? » lui demanda t-elle avec inquiétude en la prenant doucement par la taille.

« Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout. Ni les elfes de maison d'ailleurs. Est-ce moi où il nous prend pour des êtres inférieurs? S'il avait ponctué une de ses phrases par sang-de-bourbe, ça ne m'aurait pas surprise. »

Kara eût un air navré.

« Oh je suis désolée, chérie. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là! Je lui enverrai quelques sorts dès que je le vois dépasser de l'un des murs. Quoi? Pourquoi tu souris comme ça? »

Les yeux pétillants, Ellina pencha la tête sur le côté.

« J'aime bien quand tu fais ça. »

« Quoi? »

« Quand tu m'appelles chérie. »

Les yeux de Kara brillèrent.

« Je ne l'ai jamais dit! » protesta t-elle.

Se retenant de rire, Ellina se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu viens de le dire. »

« Non. »

« Si. C'est mignon. »

« Je ne fais rien de mignon! »

Avec un rire amusé qu'elle ne put retenir devant l'expression de Kara, Ellina l'embrassa passionnément, puis lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

« Tu es mignonne, chérie. » lui fit-elle, avant de se détourner et de partir rapidement en direction du séjour, laissant Kara plantée au milieu du bureau.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Kara qui accourait derrière elle résonna dans le séjour.

« Je veux bien être ta chérie, mais je ne suis _pas_ mignonne! »

Ellina éclata de rire. Il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'une vraie Serpentard!

**HHHHH**

Harry Potter jeta un coup d'œil à ses deux meilleurs amis. Non, ce n'était plus assez fort aujourd'hui pour décrire le lien qui l'unissait à ces deux personnes. Il s'agissait plutôt de sa sœur et de son frère, ses deux aînés, toujours là pour lui, pour le guider, pour lui permettre de garder la raison. Ron avait quatre mois de plus que lui, et Hermione quasiment un an. Jamais il n'aurait passé ses onze ans s'il n'avait pas rencontré ces deux étonnants compagnons, et il remerciait chaque jour les cieux pour ça.

Présentement, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, Hermione et Ron se parlaient à voix basses, leurs doux tons contrastant radicalement avec la colère et l'exaspération dont ils avaient si souvent fait preuve lors de leurs disputes passées. Oh, ils se bataillaient encore très souvent, mais c'était différent. Il observa les yeux bleus de Ron briller avec amour lorsqu'Hermione lui rappela une énième fois de rester poli une fois arrivé chez leur hôte. Avec un sourire, Ron se passa une main dans ses cheveux roux et secoua la tête, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de déposer un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Hermione. Celle-ci ferma son sac et leva ses yeux noisettes vers lui, puis finit par secouer la tête et renoncer, un sourire en coin.

Hermione avait énormément changé en quelques mois. La mort de sa famille l'avait transformée, si rapidement et subtilement qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait pu le voir avant que Ron pointe la différence. A présent devenue une belle jeune femme, Hermione avait gagné une assurance froide et forte, contrastant avec ses traits de caractère assez nerveux et timides dès qu'on l'attaquait sur des points sensibles. Elle portait ses cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés et la plupart du temps attachés. Harry ne savait quand elle avait trouvé un sort pour les obliger à rester lisses, mais à présent il était rare de les revoir broussailleux. Ses vêtements avaient changé aussi. Hermione s'habillait plus souvent en moldue qu'en sorcière, et mélangeait de plus en plus les deux styles pour plus de confort et de pratique, comme si elle liait son héritage moldu et son présent sorcier. Les tenues étaient plus détendue, plus sombres aussi. Si Harry avait découvert une chose au sujet d'Hermione Jean Granger ces dernières années, c'était que la Gryffondor était aussi imprévisible que perspicace. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle pouvait mentir remarquablement bien, et ceci il l'avait compris depuis la troisième année et toute cette histoire de Retourneur de Temps. Parfois il lui arrivait de se demander quel âge avait réellement son amie. En ayant ainsi vécu toutes ces heures de cours en plus des autres, combien de jours, de semaines avaient été ajoutées à sa vie? Avait-elle déjà dix-huit ans, ou ne les aurait-elle vraiment que le 19 septembre prochain?

Harry était peut-être un héros. Il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient trois, ils avaient toujours été trois, et si Harry serait certainement celui à sauver le monde sorcier une seconde fois (du moins l'espéraient-ils tous), il savait lui que rien ne s'accomplissait solitairement. Après tout il avait avec lui la meilleure sorcière des générations présentes, une jeune femme extraordinairement intelligente, une sorcière aux grands pouvoirs, courageuse, pleine de sang-froid, juste, aimante, et à présent déterminée, une sorcière à laquelle aucun sort de résistait - ou presque. Et il avait aussi avec lui un jeune sorcier dont la hardiesse n'était plus à prouver, avec une spontanéité et une vivacité d'esprit incroyables en cas de danger, loyal, honnête, doué, un fin stratège, et la qualité que Harry mettait en premier: un immense cœur.

A eux trois, ils avaient accompli des miracles durant ces sept années. Ils avaient survécu à nombre d'attaques, de plans, de complots, de dangers mortels. Ils étaient les Survivants. Et tant qu'ils n'auraient pas accompli ce qu'ils s'étaient jurés de faire, ils survivraient pour arriver à leur but. Pour le dernier combat. La dernière bataille. La vie ou la mort.

Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents. Ils n'avaient jamais été des adolescents comme les autres. Malgré le succès d'Harry à l'école, ses dons sportifs et son courage incroyable. Malgré l'érudition d'Hermione, sa personnalité de Miss Je Sais Tout et ses prouesses. Malgré les jeux, l'humanité et l'insouciance de Ron. Ils avaient accompli un chemin, difficile et long, un chemin qui les avait menés tout droit à ce point de leur vie, à ces mois de recherches, d'entraînements, de batailles et de confrontations, de succès et d'échecs. Ils avaient perdu des amis et des camarades. Ils avaient vu la mort en face. Ils avaient des cicatrices - tous les trois, ils s'étaient battus au côté des membres de l'Ordre et d'Aurors bien plus expérimentés. Ils avaient combattu, connu la peur, la terreur, la souffrance, la douleur. Ils étaient des soldats, en guerre, sur des champs de bataille, et surtout, en mission.

Ils étaient adultes aujourd'hui. Ils travaillaient seuls, non pas pour l'Ordre, non pas pour les Aurors. Mais avec eux. D'égal à égal. Et ils avaient dû travailler dur pour cela, prouver leurs valeurs encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident quelques mois plus tôt de partir, de faire leurs choix, d'agir. Après des succès (et échecs), on les avait enfin reconnus comme des combattants à part entière. Et s'ils avaient chaque jour le courage de se lever, l'espoir qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout en vain, qu'ils n'avaient pas sacrifié leur enfance pour rien, que leurs amis ne tombaient pas pour rien, c'était parce qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, parce qu'ils se soutenaient, se comprenaient.

Et enfin, au plus grand bonheur de Harry, lorsqu'on murmurait dans les bars sombres, l'ombre d'une rue ou les maisonnées tendues que la fin approchait, que l'opposition était menée par des sorciers puissants, de jeunes virtuoses, des héros, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fouillait, détruisait, tuait dans une rage folle à la recherche de la seule menace qu'il semblait considérer, ce n'était pas seulement le nom Harry Potter qu'on prononçait. Mais aussi ceux de Hermione Granger, fille de moldus, et de Ronald Weasley, plus jeune fils de la célèbre famille.

La légende du Trio était née.

« Eh. A quoi penses-tu? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Ginny, qui venait de le prendre par la taille. Il lui donna un doux baiser et sourit.

« A rien. Je suis heureux que tu sois là. »

Les yeux de la jeunes fille s'illuminèrent de colère.

« Si j'avais pu rester avec vous, je ne t'aurais pas manqué! »

« Ginny, tu me manques dès que tu es dans une autre pièce. »

« Charmeur! Je te signale que moi aussi je suis très douée, et j'ai déjà participé à un combat! »

Harry s'empêcha de soupirer. Ginny n'avait pas conscience des changements qui les avaient touchés, Ron, Hermione et lui. Ils étaient plus durs, plus mâtures, et surtout, désenchantés. L'insouciance ne faisait plus partie d'aucun d'entre eux. Et ils n'étaient pas des changements qu'on aimait ou dont on était fiers. Tous trois auraient donné n'importe quoi pour avoir pu finir leur scolarité tranquillement. Tous aimaient Ginny, différemment, mais cet amour était assez puissant pour qu'ils décident sans même en parler de tout faire pour que la jeune fille reste à l'écart. Car s'ils échouaient, les choses reposeraient sur les suivants. Et Ginevra Weasley n'était pas une sorcière de pacotille, loin de là.

Alors même qu'ils se penchaient l'un vers l'autre, la voix de Ron les interrompit.

« Pas de ça avec ma sœur, Potter! » lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

Hermione passa son sac à l'épaule en les rejoignant.

« Laisse-les tranquilles, Ron. » fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais Harry remarqua avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'avait pas la même espièglerie qu'avant.

« En route! » fit Ginny. « C'est l'heure. Sallington a dû connecter la cheminée à notre réseau. »

« C'est partie. » acquiesça Harry en se plaçant dans la cheminée après avoir réduit son sac d'un coup de baguette. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. « Domaine Sallington! »

Une fois Ginny et Hermione disparues, Ron se plaça à son tour en marmonnant.

« J'espère que cette Serpentard est aussi distrayante qu'on le dit. »

Puis il disparut à son tour.

**HHHHH**

« Ferme la bouche, Weasley. »

Ron lança un regard noir à Kara, mais il continua à observer l'immense séjour dans lequel ils se trouvaient et qui devait sans conteste appartenir à une aussi grandiose demeure.

Kara les salua tous avec un mince sourire, ses yeux illuminés, et Harry lui serra la main avec plaisir.

« Ravi de te revoir en bonne santé. »

« De même. » répondit-elle. « C'est rare, n'est-ce pas? »

Le Survivant hocha gravement la tête, songeant à Arthur Weasley qui était toujours dans le coma et aux deux membres de l'Ordre assassinés avec leur famille la semaine dernière, tous d'une horrible façon.

« Je vous en prie, posez vos sacs, les elfes s'en chargeront. »

Comme s'il avait entendu un signal, un elfe vêtu d'une serviette éponge apparut, les salua avec enthousiasme puis disparut avec leurs maigres bagages.

Un petit cri de joie interrompit Ginny qui ouvrait la bouche, et une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds foncés mi-longs et aux yeux émeraudes avança rapidement à travers la pièce et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

« Hermione! Je suis si contente de te revoir! »

« Moi aussi, Ellina. » répondit l'amie de Harry avec un fin sourire, loin de l'enthousiasme qu'elle aurait pu avoir six mois plus tôt. Elle lui rendit néanmoins son étreinte, et Harry put voir les yeux de Sallington s'assombrir lorsqu'elle vit les cicatrices sur le poignet et le dos de la main droite d'Hermione, cadeau de leur dernière altercation avec Rabastan Lestrange.

Ellina les salua tous avec un grand sourire, puis Kara les invita à s'asseoir et ils eurent rapidement tous une bouteille de bièraubeurre grâce aux services d'un second elfe de maison.

« Que fais-tu ici? » demanda Ginny à Ellina.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Hermione les avait mis au courant pour Sallington et Scott avant de venir ici, mais la jeune Weasley n'avait pas été présente.

« Oh, je passe les vacances chez Kara. C'est ma petite-amie. »

La concernée s'étrangla avec la gorgée de bièraubeurre qu'elle avait été prête à avaler et toussa pendant un moment. Entre amusement et inquiétude, Ellina s'assura qu'elle ne s'étoufferait pas, tandis que Harry retint de justesse un rire. Hermione empêcha Ron de faire un commentaire amusé. Plus mâture, libéré de ses nombreux préjugés puérils, le jeune homme avait développé un humour moqueur amusant mais parfois maladroit. Ginny sourit face à la révélation inattendue et à la réaction de leur jeune hôtesse. Elle lança un regard tout de même courroucé au Trio lorsqu'elle vit le manque de surprise dans leurs expressions.

Une fois Sallington remise, elle lança un regard outré vers Ellina.

« Et depuis quand ce genre de présentation est-il de rigueur? »

Avec un sourire en coin, Ellina s'enfonça davantage sur sa chaise…qui tenait plus du fauteuil avec son bois sombre magnifique (le même que l'immense table) et son coussin pourpre.

« Depuis maintenant. Mais c'est tout. Rassures-toi, je ne ferai pas ça à la Grande Salle. »

Kara lui fit un rictus.

« Oh, mais peut-être que moi, je ne me gênerai pas. »

« Tu n'oserais pas! » s'inquiéta soudainement Ellina en se redressant avec un regard paniqué.

Satisfaite de sa vengeance, Kara haussa les épaules.

« On verra. »

« Sale Serpentard. » maugréa Ellina.

« Fichue Poufsouffle. Bon, et les tourtereaux Gryffondor, que disent-ils? »

Harry sourit.

« Ils disent qu'ils ne passent pas assez de temps ensemble et qu'ils semblent avoir manqué bien des choses en quelques mois. »

« Vous n'avez pas idée. » souffla Ellina en levant les yeux au ciel. « Poudlard est devenu quasiment un champ de bataille. S'il n'y avait pas autant d'Aurors et de surveillance depuis l'empoisonnement de Susan, ce serait la guerre ouverte! »

« Susan? Comment va t-elle? » s'enquit Ginny.

« Oh, elle s'en remet. Sa famille est au petit soin. »

« Et pour les affaires de la…PG? »

Sallington eut un rictus.

« Toujours l'âme de chef, Potter? »

« Toujours. » répondit-il avec une expression semblable.

« On s'en sort. On fait des fêtes, des plans, des complots. On chasse les traîtres. On pleure les disparus. La routine de la guerre. »

« Nous on ne fait pas de fête. » remarqua Ron. « Je savais qu'on aurait dû rester à Poudlard! »

Hermione secoua la tête avec humour.

« Si on était restés à Poudlard, on serait toujours en révision pour les ASPICs. »

« C'est vrai. » concéda t-il.

Ellina fut intriguée.

« Comment ça? »

« On les a passés la semaine dernière. » informa Hermione. « Nous craignions de n'avoir plus le temps par la suite. »

« Et vous avez réussi? »

« Oui. »

« Vous aurez du mal à battre Hermione. » remarqua Ron.

« Personne ne peut la battre sur ce coup-là. » corrigea Harry. « Ca doit bien être les meilleurs résultats qu'on ait vu depuis Dumbledore! Elle va même avoir sa propre plaque dans la salle des trophées! »

"Tu oublies Tom E. Jedusor." précisa Hermione, tentant veinement de ne pas paraître trop satisfaite. "Il reste le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait connu depuis Dumbledore."

"Lui il compte pas," marmonna Ron.

"Et n'oublions pas les excellents résultats de Harry. Il est pas si loin derrière moi. Et m'a battue en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et Ron a brillé également!" sourit Hermione.

« La chance. » souffla Ellie. « Moi je m'empêtre dans mes parchemins. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as aucune organisation, et que tu t'en fiches complètement. »

« Merci, Kara. »

« De rien. »

Tous piochèrent dans les plats de douceurs apparus soudainement sur la table.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on soit chez toi, Sallington? » demanda Ron, une fois qu'il eût avalé. Hermione lui avait pratiquement envoyé un sort la dernière fois qu'il avait osé parler la bouche pleine à côté d'elle.

« J'ai la place, et ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Vous avez lu la Gazette? Voldemort a de plus en plus d'alliés. J'ai même entendu dire que les Plamer se sont ralliés à lui par peur. Et vous avez eu les nouvelles de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard? Depuis que la plupart avait refusé de servir de relais pour les Mangemorts ou d'en devenir, la sécurité avait pourtant été renforcée. Madame Rosmerta a été tuée, de même que madame Pieddodu et monsieur Flume, certains habitants qui ont essayé de se défendre son morts eux aussi, et trois sont à Ste Mangouste, fous. La moitié des magasins ont été détruits, et ils ont torturé beaucoup d'habitants. Maintenant les gens ne sortent plus de chez eux, et toutes les fenêtres son barricadées, les sorts de protections renforcés. Ça devient dangereux de s'y balader. C'est d'ailleurs le cas un peu partout. Les sorciers sont terrifiés, ils jettent des sorts dès qu'ils voient une ombre. La vieille Moon a ensorcelé un moldu. Ils sont allés récupérer son orteil de pied à Tombouctou. »

« On en a entendu parler, oui. Et - »

Ellina secoua la tête.

« On ne va pas parler de la guerre, si? On est en vacance! Où est Pattenrond, Hermione? Je l'aime bien, il est amusant. »

« Il est resté avec Hedwige. Madame Weasley en prend soin. »

La conversation fut plus légère après cela. Ils allèrent se balader un moment, firent le tour du propriétaire et du parc, avant de revenir à l'intérieur.

Presque aussitôt, Bulon apparut et s'inclina devant la Serpentard.

« Maîtresse Kara, madame. C'est fait. »

« Merci, Bulon. »

Le petit elfe lui fit un sourire (qui était chez cette race une grimace bien étrange), et disparut.

Kara se tourna vers ses invités avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

« Maintenant qu'on est tous assez à l'aise en présence des autres, que diriez-vous de se détendre complètement? »

Ginny plissa les yeux.

« Qu'as-tu en tête, Sallington? » fit-elle avec un air méfiant détrompé par son sourire en coin.

« Mais chère Ginevra, je sens que ça va te plaire. Suivez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et Harry observa avec curiosité les six longues boites de bois foncé parfaitement alignées sur la table. Sur chacune d'entre elles, il y avait deux lettres. Kara passa de l'autre côté de la table et pointa les boites, une par une.

« HP. C'est la tienne, Potter. ES. Ellina. »

Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de leurs initiales, chacun rejoignit la boite lui étant attribué.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Ginny.

« C'est à vous. Ouvrez-les! »

Ils s'exécutèrent. Harry retira le couvercle et regarda à l'intérieur. Son corps de figea totalement, et il se demanda s'il ne rêvait pas. La petite exclamation de Ron un peu plus loin lui confirma qu'il était bien conscient, alors il se saisit doucement du contenu et le souleva, l'étudiant ensuite attentivement.

Le balai de course était une pure merveille. C'était un bois clair, presque blanc, aux reflets argentés, qui composait le manche. Un bois lisse et merveilleux au touché. Sa forme était un peu recourbée, et les fines branches du même bois clair étaient regroupées en un seul et même bloc, terminant ainsi parfaitement sa forme aérodynamique. Harry pouvait sentir les sorts qui composaient la magie du balai chauffer agréablement ses doigts. Il observa cette merveille, hypnotisé par sa beauté et sa prestance, sa perfection. L'Eclair de Feu avait été détrôné. L'observant sous toutes ses coutures, Harry finit par voir l'inscription faite à la main sur un côté de l'extrémité du manche. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux: _FOUDRE DE ZEUS - 005. _Puis juste en dessous: _HARRY J. POTTER._

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur celui d'Ellina près de lui. Le numéro de série du sien était 004. Et le nom _ELLINA G. SCOTT_ ornait aussi le bois.

« Par ma baguette… mais c'est…et ils sont…c'est impossible…c'est, c'est… » bégaya Ron, ne pouvant détacher son regard du magnifique balai.

Satisfaite, Kara sortit son propre balai.

« Chers invités, j'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter au nom de la Fly International Corporation le dernier cri en matière de balai, développé dans le plus grand secret ces dernières années: le Foudre de Zeus. »

« Mais selon la presse il n'était qu'à l'état de prototype. »

« En effet, Potter. C'était le cas il y a deux mois. La fabrication a à peine commencé. Je suis en contact avec le présidant de la Fly, tout comme avec Erastus Dobroom, le créateur en chef de leurs balais et papa de l'Eclair de Feu et de son petit frère, cette merveille. Vous avez dans les mains le balai le plus abouti qu'il n'y a jamais eu, et qui ne sera pas battu avant de nombreuses années à mon avis. J'ai demandé à Erastus de m'en faire parvenir six, et il l'a fait en avant-première. Le Foudre de Zeus ne sera réellement commercialisé que dans trois mois. Vernis inattaquable et anti-maléfice, sortilège de Coussinage, de Freinage et Réchauffage dernier cri, équilibre et précision maximum, excellente pénétration dans l'air, superbe fluidité de mouvement, accélération de 250 km/h en neuf secondes, réponse maximale aux demandes…Bref, vous avez dans les mains la perfection. »

« Ils sont personnalisés. » souffla Ginny avec incrédulité.

« En effet. Cadeau d'Erastus. Oh, Hermione, je sais que le Quidditch n'est pas trop ton truc, mais on m'a murmurée que les garçons t'ont parfaitement initiée aux joies du ciel ces derniers mois. »

Hermione sourit.

« De force au départ, mais je dois dire que c'est très agréable de se vider la tête. »

Ron eut un petit gémissement, il était pâle et ne semblait pas pouvoir décrocher son regard du _RONALD B. WEASLEY_ gravé sur son balai.

« Content? » lui lança sa sœur avec un air narquois.

Il gémit pour toute réponse et elle éclata de rire.

« Il est content. » traduit-elle.

« Ca a dû te coûter une fortune, je n'ose même pas imaginer le prix de ce balai. » s'inquiéta Harry.

Kara haussa les épaules.

« Ca vaut le coût, mais c'est clair que même les équipes nationales auront du mal à s'en procurer sept, surtout que le Foudre de Zeus ne sortira qu'en cent exemplaires pour commencer. Et la rareté et la perfection, c'est cher. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« On ne peut pas accepter ça. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Kara, avec une expression qu'Ellie ne connaissait que trop bien. « Personne ne pourra rien faire de ces balais. Ils ont vos noms dessus, je vous rappelle. Vous seuls pouvez les contrôler à présent. Sortilège de protection individualisé et alarme de reconnaissance incluse…ai-je oublié de mentionner cet autre cadeau d'Erastus? »

Harry ressentit une excitation telle qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis bien longtemps monter en lui, une excitation enfantine, merveilleuse, bénéfique. Il sourit, ses yeux brillant avec anticipation.

« Tu as un terrain, n'est-ce pas? »

Kara lui renvoya son sourire.

« Et des balles. »

« Trois contre trois? »

« Pas de problème. »

« Ellina, Ron et moi contre Hermione, Ginny et toi? »

« Tu veux débuter des disputes de couple, Potter? » fit-elle avec amusement, avant d'acquiescer. « Ca me va. »

« Allons essayer ces balais! »

**HHHHH**

Deux jours plus tard, Ellina somnolait, couchée sur le canapé moelleux de la bibliothèque, ses parchemins et livres étalés inutilement sur la table plus loin.

Elle se sentait reposée, détendue, davantage que durant tous ces derniers mois depuis que Hermione, Ron, Harry et Ginny étaient repartis. Ils avaient passé des heures à voler, à oublier ce qu'ils étaient censés faire, ce qu'ils faisaient lorsqu'ils étaient au sol, leurs responsabilités, leurs identités. Un sentiment de liberté tel qu'ils n'en avaient que peu connu ces derniers temps les avait envahis, baignant leurs esprits d'une bien éphémère insouciance le temps de quelques figures, de quelques passes, de quelques rires.

Le lendemain serait mercredi, et la fête que Kara avait décidé d'organiser battrait son plein. Elle se déroulerait toute l'après-midi et ne se terminerait pas dans la soirée mais avant même le crépuscule. La nuit et les ombres étaient depuis longtemps redevenues territoire des suppôts des Ténèbres.

Avec un sourire détendu, Ellina s'étira et se leva pour contempler paresseusement le coucher de soleil à travers les hautes fenêtres. Elle vit au pied de la bâtisse, face à face dans l'herbe, Kara et Augustus discuter avec passion. Ils faisaient des gestes des bras et Kara avait l'une de ses expressions contrites et déterminées. Retenant un gloussement amusé, Ellina sut que le brave Conseiller n'avait aucune chance de remporter l'argument.

La Poufsouffe se détourna des fenêtres et d'un coup négligeant de baguette magique rassembla ses affaires. Alors même qu'elle contemplait l'idée de s'entraîner, elle se souvint de la révélation majeure du quatuor invité ce week-end. Alors que Kara s'était exercée aux sortilèges, notamment les trois Surprenants, comme les avait nommés les membres de la PG Senior dans le secret, la vérité sur leur provenance avait été révélée. La Serpentard, comme beaucoup de ses amis septième année, parvenait à lancer le sortilège d'ombre, et arrivait à un résultat assez satisfaisant avec celui des barrières. En revanche, l'invocation du fin dragon chinois se révélait un véritable défi, et elle n'était parvenue qu'à un maigre filet d'énergie argent - certainement la couleur que prendrait son sort une fois réalisé, un argent plus riche et plus foncé que celui des Patronus. C'est alors que Hermione lui avait donnée des conseils pour y parvenir, lui expliquant comment tenir sa baguette, comment prononcer la formule, comment se concentrer sur l'invocation. Et sous les yeux stupéfaits de Kara et Ellina, la jeune femme avait elle-même invoqué un magnifique et parfait dragon chinois d'une couleur bleue électrique et d'une puissance étonnante.

Devant leurs expressions béates, Ron avait ri et avait déposé un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione, annonçant fièrement la nouvelle. Même Kara n'avait pu le croire au départ.

Les trois puissants sortilèges étaient des créations conjointes de bien des sorciers de l'Ordre, et Hermione avait participé à leur finalisation. Et d'après ce qu'ils savaient sous-entendus, ce n'était pas les seuls. Ron leur avait fièrement montré son dragon rouge brique, appréciant particulièrement les compliments d'Ellina et de sa petite sœur face à ses prouesses et ses progrès. Hermione s'était contentée de secouer la tête avec indulgence face à ses antiques, un sourire au coin des lèvres et le regard étrangement voilé.

« Ellina? »

La jeune fille sursauta, tirée de ses pensées par Kara qui l'observait avec insistance.

« Oui? »

« On va dîner? Augustus reste avec nous ce soir. »

« Bien, j'arrive. »

Kara lui sourit puis se retira, et Ellie se dépêcha de récupérer ses affaires et d'aller les ranger. Augustus passait souvent, mais Kara ne lui avait pas dit la véritable nature de sa relation avec Ellina. Elle ne songeait pas encore lui avouer, jugeant peu nécessaire de donner au vieil homme encore plus de soucis, car il s'inquièterait irrémédiablement de prévenir toutes les situations et d'imaginer tous les pires scénarios possibles pour ainsi pouvoir y faire face. Le premier étant le titre des revues sorcières si cette nouvelle venait à se savoir.

Mais Ellina songea qu'elle avait totalement raison, après tout, les choses étaient détendues pour le moment, et elle ne souhaitait aucunement que l'ambiance change.

**HHHHH**

La fête battait son plein. La plupart des invités était ici. Kara leur avait fait parvenir un portoloin à chacun, facilitant ainsi l'accès à sa propriété sans risquer une brèche dans la sécurité.

La musique emplissait la grande et élégante salle de réception, les décorations magiques égayaient l'atmosphère et les boissons et friandises (moldues et sorcières) étaient présentes en abondance.

Rires, discussions, blagues en tous genres et danses étaient au rendez-vous, et tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie. Enfin dans le cas de Dallon, debout droit comme un i et le visage aussi fermé que d'habitude, la bouteille de bièraubeurre qu'il avait dans la main et la chocogrenouille qu'il grignotait devaient certainement signifier qu'il s'amusait.

« Mais si, regardes. » insista Morag auprès de Dean. « Son petit doigt tape sa bouteille en rythme avec la musique. »

Dean observa le Serpentard avec doute.

« Je pense que c'est simplement une manie. »

Leur débat fut interrompu lorsque Lavande et Sally-Anne vinrent les ravir pour une danse.

Plus loin, Susan (encore un peu pâle) et Ernie dansaient doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard il l'accompagna à une chaise et lui servit quelques douceurs sucrées avec un regard d'inquiétude. Gênée, elle lui sourit et affirma qu'elle allait bien.

Hannah et Garrik dansaient à moitié et ne cessaient de discuter de leurs révisions. Tous deux adoraient les cours et ils étaient plongés dans un débat sur le rôle de la poussière de dents de basilic dans une potion comportant de l'essence de dchiluk.

Jenna était occupée à convaincre Draco de cesser de fusiller du regard Seamus, Terry, Dan, Justin et Bradley qui ne cessaient de rire en le pointant intentionnellement du doigt. Il s'avérait que Draco n'était pas un danseur très à l'aise. Bien heureusement, Jenna sut le focaliser sur la tâche.

Neville et Luna, eux, s'en donnaient à cœur joie et ne se souciait que peu des autres. Lancés dans une valse bien à eux qui ne respectait pas vraiment le rythme du morceau, ils vivaient l'instant et en profitait un maximum.

Une fois qu'elle eût discuté avec tous ses invités et donné ses derniers ordres aux elfes, Kara se dirigea vers Timrus et Ellina, qui discutaient en riant.

« Hey. »

Ellina se tourna vers elle et son visage s'illumina.

« Hey. » répondit-elle.

Tim leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération.

« Me voilà disparu de ce monde, vaincu par la cécité due à l'amour mielleux. »

Ellina eut un petit rire et se retourna vers lui pour lui pincer la joue.

« Pauvre petite chose. »

« Et je ne suis _pas _mielleuse. »

« Oui, oui. Ne t'en fais pas, tout le monde te croit, _chérie._ » dit Ellie d'un ton plat.

Kara la fusilla du regard, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quelque chose Timrus s'avança d'un pas vers elle et tendit une main.

« Vous m'accordez une danse, Lady Sallington? »

« Quoi? » fit Ellina, choquée et sachant très bien pourquoi son meilleur ami voulait soudainement danser avec sa Serpentard de petite-amie.

A sa plus grande horreur, Kara eut un mince sourire et accepta sa main.

« Avec plaisir, monsieur Baldwin. »

Avant qu'Ellina n'ait pu protester, ils rejoignirent la piste. Elle grogna. Il fallait bien qu'elle s'y attende à cette 'discussion'.

Elle observa Kara, élégante et magnifique, habillée de vêtements sorciers sombres qui mettaient sa taille svelte et ses formes en valeur. Le peu de poids qu'elle devait avoir en-dessus de la normale était des muscles, formés grâce au Quidditch. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient pour une fois lâchés, deux fines tresses partaient des côtés de sa tête et se rejoignaient en une unique au dessus de sa chevelure dans son dos. Ses grands yeux brillaient et elle bougeait avec grâce et assurance.

Ellina était incapable de danser. Elle était allée au bal avec Timrus lors de leur quatrième année et le pauvre garçon avait passé la soirée à essayer de lui enseigner quelques pas, mais elle était un cas désespéré. Pourtant ils avaient bien ri et ça avait été une merveilleuse soirée.

Et malgré toute son incapacité sur une piste, à cet instant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être dans les bras de Kara.

Ses tendres pensées ne l'empêchaient aucunement de surveiller les deux danseurs attentivement. Ils parlaient tout en bougeant. Les yeux de Timrus brillèrent à un moment. A un autre, Kara eut un rictus. Plus tard elle rit. Encore après, Timrus grimaça. Ellina remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à observer attentivement la scène. Dallon n'avait pas quitté du regard la danse.

Lorsque le morceau se termina ils se séparèrent, et alors que Tim allait danser avec Mandy, Kara rejoignit Ellie.

La Poufsouffle l'observa, mécontente d'être ainsi mise à l'écart.

« Alors? Vous avez trouvé un point d'entente? »

« Oui. » affirma Kara avec un sourire devant la moue d'Ellina.

« Tu ne me fais pas de mal, il ne te massacre pas? »

« Quelque chose dans ce genre. »

« Quoi exactement? »

« Ca, c'est entre ton meilleur ami et moi, chérie. »

Ellina lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Une heure plus tard, les exclamations entrecoupèrent la musique, alors que la peau des convives changeait soudainement de couleur. Rouge, vert, jaune, orange, violet, bleu, aucune tête n'avait été épargnée.

« Ok! » gronda Terry. « Qui est à l'origine de ce coup-là! »

Seamus, Dean, Morag et Bradley pleuraient de rire, alors que Luna affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un coup des vers d'arc-en-ciel.

« Qui? » demanda Hannah.

Dan secoua la tête.

« Décoincez-vous, les Préfets en Chef, on est pas à Poudlard! »

Ellina jeta un coup d'œil à un Dallon jaune soleil et retint un gloussement devant son expression, mais elle supposait que le rouge brique ne devait pas aller avec sa couleur de cheveux!

Kara, verte pomme, posa son verre.

« Qui a mis ça dans le cocktail? J'ai une réunion ce soir! » demanda t-elle, mais son sourire détrompait son ton impérieux.

A la surprise de tous, des tas de mains se levèrent. Dean, Seamus, Morag, Mandy, Bradley, Sally-Anne, Jenna, Ernie, Susan, Justin, et même Susan et Draco semblaient être dans le coup. Tous étaient très contents d'eux, même si en réalité ils s'étaient faits une blague à eux-même plus qu'à d'autres.

« Ellie? » s'étonna Kara qui la vit lever la main.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire espiègle.

« Il fallait mettre Bulon et Gilly dans le coup. »

Après cela, les gentilles blagues ne cessèrent pas de l'après-midi. Seamus se retrouva avec des yeux de chat, Bradley avec des oreilles d'elfe, Sally-Anne avec de bien étranges cornes dont personne ne sut deviner la provenance.

Ils disputèrent quelques matchs de Quidditch aussi. Kara fournit les balais aux joueurs. Bien entendu, tout le monde fut totalement émerveillé par le Foudre de Zeus, et les deux propriétaires laissèrent chaque demandeurs les essayer.

Tous passèrent un merveilleux après-midi. Ils se détendirent, rirent, créèrent de magnifiques souvenirs. Et avant tout, ils vécurent.

**HHHHH**

Kara était bien nerveuse le lendemain matin. Ellina, encore à demi-endormie, terminait son petit-déjeuner.

« Mais détends-toi, enfin. » grogna Ellina. « Il t'adore, et tu l'aimes bien, non? »

« Oui. Mais avant il ne savait pas que…tu sais… »

« Il ne va pas te massacrer. » lui fit-elle avec amusement.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Kara inspira et tenta de prendre un air dégagé. Sans grand succès.

« Kara. » soupira Ellie en lui prenant la main. « Ca va aller. »

« Facile à dire pour toi. Tu ne ferais pas la maligne si tu avais dû faire face à mes parents, n'est-ce pas? »

Ellina hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

« Jamais je n'aurais osé rencontrer tes parents, je crois. »

Elles se sourirent et partagèrent un doux baiser.

« Les elfes ont bien mis toutes mes affaires dans une chambre, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui. »

« Tant mieux, parce que mon père… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit l'expression de Kara.

« Quoi? Quoi? Ton père quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il fera quand il saura qu'on a dormi ensemble? Ellie, on va lui mentir. Qu'est-ce qu'il dirait s'il le savait? »

Cette fois-ci, Ellina éclata de rire.

« Mais ne t'en fais pas comme ça, voyons! »

Enfin, un quart d'heure plus tard, deux employés de Kara conduirent Martin à la propriété. Les deux sorciers partis, Martin prit sa fille dans ses bras avec un profond rire.

« Tu m'as manqué. » lui dit-il après l'avoir lâchée. « Comment vas-tu? »

« Très bien, papa. Super, t'inquiète. »

Martin se tourna vers Kara et Ellina s'amusa de la voir bien plus composée à présent que lorsqu'elles étaient seules un peu plus tôt.

« Bonjour, Martin. »

« Bonjour, Kara! » Il fit un pas vers elle et, comme lors de leur première rencontre, la prit dans ses bras rapidement avant de la lâcher. « Tu as l'air mieux, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Ta maison est magnifique. »

« Merci. »

Gilly apparut soudainement près d'eux pour accueillir le nouvel invité. Inutile de dire que Martin en fut émerveillé et ne cessa d'interroger la petite créature, qui finit par se tourner vers Kara avec de grands yeux larmoyants, n'osant demander à sa maîtresse de la congédier. Avec un sourire, la Serpentard proposa que l'elfe aille ranger les bagages de Martin dans sa chambre. Ellie crut que Gilly allait se jeter aux pieds de Kara!

« Je lui ai un peu fait peur, non? » s'interrogea Martin avec un sourire amusé.

« Un peu. » concéda Ellina avec un petit rire face à l'enthousiasme de son père, qui ne cessait à présent de faire le tour de la pièce avec des exclamations d'émerveillement et de surprise à chaque manifestation de magie.

La Poufsouffle s'approcha de Kara en observant son père avec affection.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. » lui murmura t-elle. « Maintenant, tu es très loin du centre de son attention. »

**HHHHH**

Au plus grand plaisir et amusement des filles, l'émerveillement de Martin dura toute la journée. A leur plus grande déception, ça ne suffit pas à leur faire passer le dîner.

Et à la plus grande horreur d'Ellina, il n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Elle avait complètement oublié son manque de diplomatie. Il aurait pu se souvenir qu'il était dans le manoir d'une Lady!

« Alors, comment vont les choses entre vous deux? »

Ellina aurait voulu que le sol l'avale. Gémissant, elle crut mourir de honte. Est-ce que tous les parents étaient aussi embarrassants ou avait-elle décroché le gros lot?

La fourchette de Kara se figea à mi-chemin entre l'assiette et sa bouche, et Ellie crut un instant qu'elle allait la lâcher de choc. Avec un certain humour, Ellina se dit que jamais on avait ainsi dû parler à miss Sallington, et jamais on avait dû être indiscret de la sorte.

« Papa… » gémit Ellina.

« Quoi? C'est normal de demander ça! »

« Papa! »

« Quoi? Tu es ma fille, ce sont des choses que je peux savoir, non? »

« Oui, mais plus…moins…pas comme ça! »

« Pourquoi? C'est une simple question! »

Ellina grogna et se cacha le visage entre les mains, alors que Kara, remise, apportait sa fourchette à sa bouche et prit son temps pour avaler, les yeux brillant d'amusement.

« Les choses vont très bien, Martin. Merci. » répondit-elle finalement.

Martin se tourna vers sa fille:

« Ben tu vois! Ce n'est pas si terrible! »

Ellina secoua la tête de dépit. Si Kara s'y mettait!

Le repas fut passé en discussions sur tout ce que Martin avait vu, sur le Quidditch (Kara lui avait fait une démonstration de vol plus tôt, et au grand plaisir d'Ellina lui aussi avait trouvé que la jeune femme prenait trop de risques) et sur Poudlard et leurs examens s'approchant.

Ellina souffla vers la fin du dessert, soulagée que son père ne l'ait pas davantage embarrassée.

Mais elle s'était réjouie trop tôt, car il emmena le sujet sur un terrain qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. A sa grande horreur, il posa la même question qu'il avait soulevé à la fin des vacances d'hiver. A savoir celle sur les enfants.

Cette fois-ci, Kara s'étouffa avec sa bouchée, mais sa toux fut couverte par le '_Papa!' _outré d'Ellina.

Les yeux brillant d'amusement, très content de lui, Martin joua les innocents.

« Quoi? »

Kara s'en remit difficilement. Elle posa les yeux sur Martin puis rapidement sur Ellina.

« Il vient bien de demander… »

« Oh oui. »

« Merlin. »

« Oh oui. »

« Alors Kara? As-tu une réponse plus claire que ma chère fille ici présente? »

« Euh… »

C'était bien la première fois qu'Ellina voyait Kara embarrassée au point de perdre son éloquence naturelle. Le rouge lui montait très rapidement au joue et l'espace d'un instant, Ellie partagea l'espièglerie et l'amusement de son père, et elle partagea un regard complice avec lui…jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne de quel côté de cette petite bataille elle se trouvait.

« Je t'en prie, papa! » fit-elle d'un ton quel aurait voulu un peu plus sec.

Les yeux brillant d'espièglerie, une sourire aux lèvres, il posa une autre question:

« Alors, vous en êtes où? »

Scandalisée, Ellina lui jeta sa serviette à la figure.

« Oh mon dieu! Papa! Je n'y crois pas! » Elle gémit de honte. « Si tu n'étais pas mon père, je te jetterai un sort! Ou même dix! »

Cette fois-ci, il éclata de rire.

« Ca va, ça va! Je vous taquinais, c'est tout. Je ne voulais pas vraiment de réponse, je vous rassure. Promis, j'arrête. Tu ne m'en veux pas, Kara? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« A condition que vous ne recommenciez pas. Ou je vous donne en pâture aux fantômes. »

Soudainement les yeux de Martin brillèrent plus d'intérêt que d'amusement.

« Il y a des fantômes? Les Moldus peuvent les voir? Où sont-ils? Ils peuvent passer à travers les murs? Ils sont froids? Ils se cachent où? On va les voir? »

**HHHHH**

Le samedi venu, Ellina et Kara étaient seules de nouveau. Et après toutes ces visites, elles avaient de quoi discuter. Demain soir elle devait prendre le Poudlard Express, pour la dernière ligne droite de leur scolarité. Entre révisions, quidditch, balades, discussions et flirts, elles profitaient au maximum du temps qu'il leur restait ensemble, là, en dehors du monde, de la réalité. Du moins c'était le cas, à partir du moment où Kara ne recevait pas de courrier, où Ellina ne songeait pas que dans cette propriété avait eu lieu des meurtres,….

Le soir venu, alors qu'Ellie se promenait, elle rencontra avec grande surprise un autre fantôme. Mais celui-ci était bien différent d'Arkar. C'était un enfant, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux foncés (du moins c'est ce qu'Ellina supposa). Il l'observa simplement, longuement, avec un air triste et tourmenté, des larmes plein les yeux. Puis il marcha droit vers le mur de droite.

« Attend! » demanda Ellina.

Mais l'enfant avait déjà passé la paroi de pierre.

Troublée, Ellina revint sur ses pas. Kara et elle avaient déjà dîné. Elle entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme et la vit sortir de la salle de bain en tenue de nuit, les cheveux encore humides.

« Coucou. » lui fit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Elle aussi déjà douchée et changée, Ellina la rejoignit, toujours stupéfaite de la grandeur de la chambre.

Kara fronça les sourcils.

« Ca va? Tu as l'air un peu pâle? »

« Je…j'ai fait une rencontre étrange. »

« Ici? »

« Un fantôme. »

Les yeux de Kara brillèrent.

« Quel fantôme? »

« Un enfant. »

« Tu as rêvé. »

« Non, je te jure - »

« Tu dois être fatiguée, et tu as rêvé. Il est tard. »

Agacée par l'attitude de Kara, Ellina devint plus sèche:

« Je n'ai pas rêvé, bon sang! Il y avait un enfant, un petit garçon! Et il a disparu. »

Kara resta quelques secondes silencieuse, puis elle éteignit les bougies d'un geste de baguette magique et se coucha dans le grand lit.

« Eh bien peut-être qu'il ne reviendra jamais. »

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel et la rejoignit, se couchant près d'elle.

« Tu es bizarre des fois, tu sais ça? » lui fit-elle doucement, passant un doigt sur sa joue.

Kara lui sourit doucement et la chatouilla légèrement .

« Non, je ne suis pas bizarre. »

« Si, un peu. »

Ellina l'embrassa, l'attirant davantage contre elle. Elle passa une main dans son dos, et Kara se plaça au dessus d'elle, ne brisant jamais le contact de leurs lèvres.

Au bout de quelques instants, Ellina sentit le désir brûler en elle, une émotion qu'elle connaissait bien à présent. Seule la lumière de la lune et des étoiles allumait la pièce, leurs doux rayons argentés passant les grandes fenêtres. Le regard de Kara brillait, alors qu'elle passait doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Ellina, doucement et tendrement.

« A quoi penses-tu? » murmura la Serpentard avec un sourire, son visage juste en dessus du sien.

Ellina sourit.

« Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

« Ah oui? »

« Oh oui. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que. Miss Sallington, vous êtes trop curieuse. »

Kara eût une petite moue.

« C'est pas vrai. »

« Tu es magnifique. » souffla Ellina.

Le sourire de Kara fut hésitant au départ, mais il apparût rapidement plus brillant.

« Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

« Kara? » murmura Ellie.

« Oui? »

« Embrasse-moi. »

Le baiser que lui donna Kara fut si tendre et passionné qu'Ellina souhaita que jamais ne s'arrête cet instant parfait. Pourtant sa petite-amie y mit fin une seconde plus tard.

« Ellina? »

Son murmure, rauque, hésitant, apeuré, inquiéta un instant la jeune femme.

« Quoi? »

Kara se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec hésitation, passa un doigt sur sa joue, mais ne dit rien.

« Kara, quoi? »

« Je t'aime. » souffla t-elle finalement.

Pendant un court instant, l'esprit d'Ellina dérailla. Puis un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle avait pleinement conscience de ce que ces mots signifiaient dans la bouche de Kara, de leur rareté, de leur valeur.

« Je t'aime, Ellie. »

Ellina l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime aussi, chérie. »

« Eh, moi j'essaye d'éviter tant bien que mal le mélodrame. »

« Le fait que je t'appelle chérie montre mon affection et mon amour pour toi. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela constitue un mélodrame. »

« Blablabla, Poufsouffle. »

Kara l'embrassa de nouveau, tendrement.

Mais après quelques minutes leur amour, leur passion, leur désir prirent le dessus. Aucune des deux ne stoppa, aucune des deux ne voulait stopper, restreindre ce qu'elles partageaient, ce qu'elles pouvaient avoir, ce qu'elles voulaient.

La nuit fut emplie de découvertes, de tendresse, de passion, de maladresses bien sûr, d'hésitations aussi, de rires, de doux murmures et de gentils soupirs.

Mais cette nuit fut inoubliable, merveilleuse, parfaite.

Parce qu'après tout, malgré tout, leur amour était parfait.

Et il ne pouvait que leur permettre de faire face à leur avenir.

**HHHHH**


	18. Fin d'études

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 18: Fin d'études**

Le retour à Poudlard ne se fit pas dans la sérénité pour la majorité des personnes présentes.

A cause des Détraqueurs, des Inferi, des attentats ou plus rarement à présent des Mangemorts, beaucoup d'élèves avaient perdu un ami ou un proche. Les places vides se comptaient aisément - pour cause de morts, d'exils, de déménagements ou de peur.

On disait même que Prestein, une fille de Serpentard, et Fernar, un garçon de Poufsouffle, avaient été arrêtés alors qu'ils participaient à des activités criminelles.

L'atmosphère avait été lourde auparavant, que ce soit à Poudlard ou à l'extérieur du château, partout dans le monde sorcier, et même moldu. A présent c'était bien pire, c'était froid, électrique, statique, une ambiance qui appelait étrangement aux murmures, aux volets fermés, à la méfiance, aux déplacements en groupe, à l'ermitage.

Le Ministère de la Magie était depuis trop longtemps dépassé. Et l'Ordre du Phénix, sous les feux de projecteur de l'espoir commun, voyait ses membres diminuer peu à peu, arrachés vicieusement à ce monde avec rage, haine et détermination. Un nettoyage systématique qui semblait occuper toute l'attention de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-prononcer-le-nom, avec une telle ardeur et une telle furie (folie?) meurtrière que même le moins informé de tous pouvait le savoir, le deviner, le _sentir_. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres cherchait, tentait d'appâter, de provoquer, telle une dragonne dont aurait volé l'œuf, il se déchaînait, furieux, à bout de nerf. Il voulait anéantir ceux qui s'évertuaient à glisser entre ses griffes depuis trop longtemps, ceux qui ne cessaient de contrecarrer ses plans.

Les plus renseignés - une poignée - savaient que la perte de ces précieux Horcruxes n'avait vraiment pas dû lui plaire. La dernière coïncidait sans nul doute avec l'effondrement de deux tours moldues sur une place bondée de monde et l'incendie ravageur de deux quartiers sorciers. Une tornade avait également pointé le bout de son nez à l'ouest de l'Ecosse avant de visiter le centre du pays, jusqu'à ce qu'une brigade du Ministère y mette fin. Le compte des victimes et pertes matérielles ne cessaient d'augmenter, atteignant des sommets, et faisant de 1997 une année noire qui resterait à jamais dans les mémoires et dans les livres d'Histoire.

Sans le dire, sans oser le clamer, chacun savait ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi toute l'atmosphère était si électrique, si tendue.

Bientôt, très bientôt, ce serait la fin.

Ou du moins, la fin d'une ère.

Une bataille, un combat, un face à face légendaire aurait lieu, et de son issue dépendrait l'avenir de tous, l'avenir du monde.

Car chacun savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres craignait enfin quelqu'un. Le mort de Dumbledore avait fait paniquer nombre de gens, mais il semblerait bien qu'il ait des héritiers. Chacun savait qu'en attaquant et massacrant d'une horrible manière tous les membres courageux, puissants, héroïques (sorciers, cracmols, moldus) de l'Ordre du Phénix sur lesquels ils pouvaient arriver à mettre la main, les Mangemorts espéraient mettre fin à la seule menace pour leur Maître, anéantir le seul obstacle entre Lord Voldemort et le pouvoir.

C'était pour ça que tous les Vance avaient été tués, exceptés les deux plus jeunes fils qu'on était arrivé à mettre à l'abris.

Pour ça que l'oncle de Morag avait perdu ses jambes.

Pour ça que le frère aîné de Timrus, Rory Baldwin, venait de perdre deux doigts et passerait encore bien des semaines à Ste Mangouste.

Pour ça que la boutique des jumeaux Weasley avait été totalement détruite.

Pour ça aussi que Charlie Weasley avait bien failli perdre la tête…littéralement. Il y avait bien heureusement perdu une seule oreille.

Pour ça que Arthur Weasley venait de rejoindre son fils Percy dans la mort, après un long coma.

Pour ça que la femme de Bill Weasley, plus connue sous le nom de Fleur Delacour, avait perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait lors d'un combat. Une grossesse dont elle n'avait même pas encore eu connaissance. Malheureusement pour les Mangemorts s'étant retrouvés face à elle deux semaines plus tard lors d'une mission, la jeune française n'avait certainement pas été l'un des quatre concurrents au tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour rien. Aucun n'aurait plus l'occasion d'attaquer qui ce soit. Que ce soit ceux tués, ou les deux à Ste Mangouste, un totalement fou, l'autre avec la capacité intellectuelle d'un salsifis.

La liste serait un peu longue.

Mais qu'ils soient membres de l'Ordre, comme tous ceux cités, ou membres du gouvernement, ou simples victimes, la majorité serait prête à refaire ces sacrifices. Celui de leurs vies, de leur santé, autre chose…Oui, ils recommenceraient.

Pour laisser une chance, une infime chance, à ceux qui resteront de vivre dans un monde en paix de nouveau, pour la survie de leurs idéaux.

Et ainsi, chacun avait bien conscience qu'à présent, ce n'était en rien à Poudlard, au Minisitère, chez les Aurors ou même dans l'Ordre du Phénix que leur dernière chance se trouvait. Mais quelque part, dans la nature, là, à l'extérieur, se préparant au dernier combat, à se battre pour eux tous, à vivre ou à mourir, peu importait, mais cela pour l'avenir des sorciers et des moldus, pour la liberté et l'égalité.

Ce serait le Trio ou les Mangemorts.

La lumière ou les ténèbres.

Harry Potter ou Voldemort.

Et oui, beaucoup avaient donné leurs vies en sacrifice pour que ce moment ait lieu, pour que cette chance arrive enfin.

De ça, les élèves demeurant à Poudlard en avaient bien conscience. Et l'atmosphère les affligeait beaucoup. Tous leurs professeurs étaient encore sains et saufs, y compris leur directrice, même si elle semblait bien plus fatiguée qu'avant.

Alors qu'elle avait été sur un véritable petit nuage, Ellina avait dû brutalement redescendre sur Terre et se forcer à enfouir son précieux bonheur et ses bien aimés souvenirs dans un coin de son esprit. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être de retour à la propriété Sallington dans les bras de Kara, mais les choses ne se déroulaient pas ainsi dans la réalité.

Les cours avaient repris de plus belle, dans une étrange ambiance silencieuse et tendue. Les professeurs étaient à l'affût, tendus et stressés. Les retenues étaient distribuées si rapidement que personne n'arrivait à tenir les comptes. Les bavardages et chuchotements se trouvaient sanctionnés sévèrement, si bien que trois jours après la rentrée les classes se déroulaient dans un silence des plus profonds. Personne n'avait revu les fantômes. On disait que Peeves se lamentait au fin fond du septième étage, lançant des petits cailloux sur une vitre poussiéreuse, les yeux dans le vide.

Même les repas, d'ordinaire excellents, semblaient moins bons, plus fades, moins fins, comme si les elfes de maison avaient perdu leur savoir-faire et leur vigueur au travail.

Les tableaux étaient silencieux et souvent vides, aucun ne faisait des commentaires comme à leur ordinaire. On ne voyait plus Hagrid arpenter le parc, et la surface du lac (qui aurait dû être percée par le calamar géant ou le peuple de l'eau de temps à autres par ce temps) restait opaque et totalement lisse, comme si rien n'évoluait en dessous de cette surface plane.

Et sans tout cela, Ellina découvrait que Poudlard n'était plus vraiment Poudlard, comme si une partie de sa magie s'était envolée avec toutes ces manifestations qui l'avaient émerveillée à son arrivée ou avec tous les élèves manquant. Et puis avec les Coupes annulées, les sorties interdites, l'ambiance belliqueuse, qui pouvait apprécier comme il se devait cette fabuleuse école?

Son regard se posa sur un petit groupe de première année Serdaigle, assis sur un banc, serrés les uns contre les autres, la mine sombre et effrayée.

Cette vue lui serra le ventre. Ils devraient être émerveillés, se créer de beaux souvenirs, passer quelques uns des meilleurs moments de leur vie. Au lieu de cela, ils avaient certainement l'impression de se trouver dans un grand château sombre, froid et hostile.

Et Ellina ne pouvait certes pas les blâmer, parce qu'elle aussi aurait préféré être ailleurs.

« Eh. Tu viens? » lui demanda doucement Timrus.

Malgré la soudaine boule qu'elle avait dans la gorge elle acquiesça et le suivit, entrant dans ce Poudlard si…éteint.

**HHHHH**

Sans même qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'en rendre compte, les cours furent soudainement terminés pour eux.

Le mois d'avril venait de s'achever, avec des devoirs et des heures de révisions et quelques altercations et 'accidents' dans les couloirs, dus principalement aux hostilités entre les membres de la PG et les Collabos.

Les septième année avait alors une semaine de révision libre avant de passer leurs A.S.P.I.C.s.

Le jeudi, tous les membres de la PG de septième année s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans le parc, à l'ombre d'un arbre pour des révisions communes. C'est ainsi que les quatre Gryffondor, les six Poufsouffle et les cinq Serdaigle s'étaient regroupés avec joie. Ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés ainsi depuis la rentrée, deux semaines et demi plus tôt, à cause des nouveaux règlements et des emplois du temps surchargés.

Timrus leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les blagues très douteuses que Morag, Seamus et Sally-Anne échangeaient quant à certaines photos d'un livre de Médicomagie. D'ordinaire Ernie aurait été de la partie, mais il était trop occupé à aider Susan avec ses révisions de sortilèges, tout en la dévorant tendrement du regard. Tim trouvait cela très touchant à quel point ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis que Sue s'était remise. Ernie avait retrouvé toute sa confiance en soi, secrètement ébranlée après l'attaque des Mangemorts et depuis que sa joue était traversée d'une grosse cicatrice.

« Au fait, où ils sont, les Serpentard? » demanda Justin en s'exerçant à une transfiguration.

« C'est vrai ça, où ils sont passés ces trois-là? » marmonna Terry, les yeux toujours aussi rivés sur son bouquin de Runes.

« Hannah, c'est pas sur les lèvres de Garrik que tu trouveras les réponses aux questions de DCFM. » La Préfète en Chef et le Serdaigle se séparèrent et fusillèrent Dean du regard, mais le jeune homme n'en fut pas impressionné. Il tendit le cou et balaya le parc des yeux. « En tout cas je ne les vois pas, les serpents. »

« Ils ont dit quelque chose à quelqu'un? » s'inquiéta Neville en fronçant les sourcils, abandonnant l'astronomie que Mandy était entrain de lui expliquer, en échange de son aide en botanique avancée.

Tous secouèrent la tête.

« Malefoy a bien dit ce matin que lui et les filles seraient là. Ils ont une demi-heure de retard. »

« Je vais voir si je les trouve. »

Timrus tourna le regard vers Ellina qui venait de se lever. Ses yeux étaient assombris par l'inquiétude et elle était déterminée.

« Hors de question que t'y ailles seule, y'aura peut-être des ennuis venant de nos chers camarades Collabos. »

Seamus se leva également et s'étira.

« Je vous accompagne. Un peu de bravoure Gryffondor ne vous fera pas de mal. »

« Dis carrément que les Poufsouffle ne sont que des trouillards! » se vexa Susan.

« Ben vous êtes pas connus pour votre hardiesse, les gars. »

« On a pas le temps pour ça. » interrompit plutôt sèchement Ellina. « En route. »

Tim et Seamus la suivirent.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? » murmura t-il à Timrus, qui s'appliqua à simplement hausser les épaules.

Ils traversèrent le hall et les alentours du Grand Salon sans résultat, pareil pour la Chambre des Fondateurs et les environs des quartiers Serpentard. En définitive ils ne trouvèrent rien, et c'était en partie rassurant. Un combat rangé aurait laissé des traces, et rien ne semblait échapper à l'attention des Aurors ou des profs depuis les vacances.

Alors que les garçons s'apprêtaient à partir, Ellina émit le besoin de faire un tour aux toilettes. Elle commença à grimper les escaliers, refusant qu'ils l'accompagnent. Ils insistèrent mais elle secoua la tête, et finalement ils partirent en direction du parc. De toute façon il n'y avait presque personne à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs. La majorité des autres élèves était en cours. Timrus l'observa s'éloigner avec inquiétude, mais finit par suivre le Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de leurs amis ils découvrirent que Jenna, Draco et Kara étaient arrivés.

« Où est Ellie? »

Timrus sourit à Kara. Il aimait beaucoup l'inquiétude et la déception qu'il lisait aisément dans ses yeux, tout comme il adorait voir leurs visages s'illuminer lorsqu'elles se croisaient ou étaient dans la même pièce, et aussi leurs sourires secrets seulement destinés à l'autre et dont la signification n'était comprise que par elles.

« Elle arrive. »

**HHHHH**

Ellina se lava les mains et sortit doucement des toilettes, se frottant les yeux avec fatigue. Les révisions commençaient à réellement l'épuiser, et la situation l'éreintait.

Le silence lui faisait du bien et la rassurait pourtant, au contraire d'auparavant. Elle avança lentement, prenant son temps pour progresser dans le large couloir désert, en direction du passage puis de l'escalier qui la mèneraient au hall.

En aucun cas elle sentit quelqu'un l'observer. En aucun cas elle l'entendit se glisser derrière elle.

Du moins pas avant qu'on lui attrape avec force le bras et qu'on glisse sa main dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir sa baguette et la jeter plus loin.

Le cœur battant soudainement la chamade, Ellina tenta de se dégager de la prise de fer que son agresseur avait sur elle, prête à le massacrer à coup de pieds, de poings et même de dents et d'ongles. Mais lorsqu'elle tourna la tête et rencontra le regard glacé du nul autre que le sixième année Poufsouffle, John Kinnon, son ventre se serra douloureusement.

« Bonjour, Scott. » lui fit-il d'un ton horriblement posé et poli.

« Lâche-moi! »

« Désolé. »

C'était toujours ce ton calme, presque doux. Mais il n'était pas désolé. Il sortit sa baguette d'une main et soudainement vraiment inquiète, n'aimant pas du tout la façon qu'il avait de la regarder, Ellina se débattit avec force, jusqu'à arriver à lui faire lâcher l'instrument magique. Mais le solide garçon ne la lâcha aucunement et avec le même calme, il la tira dans une salle à sa gauche, une salle vide, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

A ce moment, Ellina commençait à sérieusement paniquer. Crier ne servirait à rien, elle le savait. Se débattre ne semblait pas lui rendre le moindre service. Il lui saisit les épaules et la plaqua violemment contre le mur, lui arrachant un petit cri autant à cause de la peur que de la soudaine douleur.

« Mais lâche-moi, Kinnon! »

« Non. » Il eut un tout petit rictus, son visage toujours aussi fermé. Puis il continua du même ton posé, comme s'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un café et discutaient du temps. « Je t'observe depuis longtemps, Scott. Tu es très rarement seule. Mais je suppose que c'est prudent, vu ton sang souillé. »

« Ce sont tes mains qui me souillent. »

« Mes mains sont très propres, rassure-toi. »

Il approcha son long visage du sien et Ellina tourna la tête et lui envoya un coup de genou qui butta violemment contre sa cuisse. Ça ne sembla pas lui faire le moindre effet. Elle sentit son souffle contre sa joue lorsqu'il parla de nouveau.

« Tu es très jolie. »

« Ne me touche pas! »

Il profita de sa rage et de son mouvement pour poser brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle le mordit et il lui sourit, le sang coulant en un fin filet le long de son menton.

« Et tu es tellement douce. »

Jamais encore Ellina n'avait expérimenté cette terreur, ce dégoût et cette haine en une seule fois, jamais avec autant de puissance, jamais avec autant d'impuissance.

« Non! Lâche-moi! »

Lorsqu'elle se débattit avec vigueur, ses gestes imprécis à cause de sa panique, il lui saisit les poignets, les tordit et les emprisonna d'une seule main, la blessant et la serrant tellement qu'en quelques secondes elle ne sentit plus ses doigts.

« Reste calme, voyons. »

Avec cette même tranquillité outrageante, il la frappa au travers du visage et sourit. Elle sentit le sang s'échapper de nez, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, autant de peur que de douleur.

« Lâche-moi! Ne me touche pas! »

Ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, encore et encore, et elle se débattit avec davantage d'incohérence. Bien entendu, ça facilita la tâche de Kinnon.

Les quelques secondes suivantes seraient à jamais confuses dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, mais elle entendit des parties de ses vêtements se déchirer, ellle eut conscience que Kinnon la frappa et la griffa dans ses gestes, et que les mains de ce type se baladèrent à des endroits auxquels une seule personne au monde avait le droit d'accéder. Et ce n'était certainement pas avec cette violence, cette froideur, ces mains larges et rêches, dont l'une encerclait soudainement sa gorge avec force. Pourtant, tout cela se passa rapidement, en quelques secondes, et en raison de sa peur, l'esprit d'Ellina eut du mal à apposer des détails sur ces souvenirs.

« Tu es si - »

Ellina n'avait absolument aucune envie d'entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, et malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue et coulaient sur ses joues, malgré l'oxygène qui se raréfiait, elle vit le regard froid de Kinnon et son expression calme et neutre.

La rage l'envahit et ses instincts prirent le dessus soudainement, supplantant un moment la panique et le choc. Elle réussit à dégager un de ses bras et lui griffa le visage avant de le repousser en lui mettant un immense coup de pied dans le tibia gauche. Avec un cri, elle le poussa par terre, sachant bien que si elle ne se tirait pas de cette situation, bien pire lui arriverait.

Brusquement libre de ses mouvements, tremblante, elle se précipita sur la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée et courut, trébucha un instant sur le sol glissant avant de repérer sa baguette magique un peu plus loin. Elle accéléra le pas et se baissa, tombant à moitié, pour récupérer sa baguette et la saisir avec une main tremblante.

« Où est-ce que tu vas? » demanda la voix presque étonnée et vexée, derrière elle.

Avec panique, elle se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers Kinnon qui se penchait doucement pour ramasser la sienne.

« _Stupéfix!_ » cria t-elle.

Il tomba inanimé sur le sol et elle n'attendit pas une seule seconde de plus, se précipitant à travers les couloirs et les escaliers avec des mouvements maladroits et affolés.

Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était sortir et retrouver ses amis. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir se réfugier dans les bras de son père, aussi infantile que ça paraisse.

Elle voulait avoir Timrus près d'elle, son sourire rassurant et sa carrure imposante.

Elle voulait avoir Kara. Être dans les bras de Kara. Sentir son odeur et entendre sa voix.

Elle courut plus rapidement encore, manquant de dévaler les escaliers principaux la tête en avant.

**HHHHH**

Timrus observa Jenna poser une main sur le bras de Draco, sans même lever le regard de son bouquin, quand le Serpentard parut sur le point de lancer un sort ou envoyer une réplique particulièrement bien choisie aux garçons qui ne cessaient de le taquiner. C'était très intéressant de voir à quel point ces deux-là, au premier abord si différent, semblait se comprendre et se compléter. Draco se calma un minimum et se contenta d'envoyer un regard noir aux autres. Il arrivait souvent à Timrus de se demander comment une fille aussi posée et discrète que Jenna McLane avait pu être répartie à Serpentard en même temps que Bulstrode, Parkinson et Sallington. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son sourire discret mais bel et bien satisfait et…serpentardien.

Près de Jenna, Kara ne parvenait visiblement pas à se concentrer, plus depuis qu'elle avait expliqué un truc de potions à Lavande. Elle jeta un regard vers le château puis se tourna vers Timrus.

« Elle devrait être revenue. » indiqua t-elle d'une voix basse mais sèche.

Tim l'observa.

« Elle connaît le chemin, et ça ne fait que quelques minutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Rien. » soupira la préfète. « Ca doit être moi. Je suis parano. Et sur les nerfs en ce moment. »

Mais après deux autres minutes, elle était toujours aussi tendue.

« Non, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. » fit-elle, fermant son bouquin dans un geste brusque. « Il y a un truc qui cloche. »

Elle commençait réellement à rendre Tim nerveux, à force. Il essaya de calculer combien de temps Ellina aurait pu mettre mais ne parvint pas à se concentrer en sentant Sallington aussi anxieuse. Ce fut certainement pour cela qu'il entendit sa respiration se bloquer soudainement deux secondes plus tard.

« Merde. » souffla t-elle. D'horreur, de rage, de terreur, il ne sut le dire, mais ça ne lui plut pas du tout.

Elle se leva brusquement et Tim suivit son regard et vit avec effroi Ellina avancer rapidement vers eux, la manche de sa robe déchirée, sa cravate dégagée et un aspect général bien trop négligé pour être naturel. Son visage pâle et ses joues humides ne firent rien pour le rassurer, et encore moins le sang qu'elle avait sur le visage, les mains et sur le bras, ainsi que les quelques bleus qu'il devinait sur ses poignets une fois qu'elle fut plus près. Elle serrait sa baguette si fort qu'elle aurait aisément pu la briser, et tremblait tellement qu'elle l'aurait lâchée dans le cas contraire.

Sallington se précipita vers elle, du moins pour les trois pas qui restaient à faire, et Ellina se laissa tomber dans ses bras avec un 'Kara' étranglé et de gros sanglots soudains.

Tim les rejoignit et s'agenouilla près d'elles, échangeant un regard sombre avec Kara, leurs amis les entourant rapidement, certains observant les alentours avec méfiance.

« Ellina? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? » fit doucement Kara, sa voix néanmoins rapide et emplie d'inquiétude et d'une légère panique. « Ellie? » Elle lui caressa les cheveux, les retirant doucement de son visage pour pouvoir jeter un œil à ses blessures, puis déposa doucement sa main sur celle de la Poufsouffle qui tenait si fortement sa baguette, baguette qui lançait d'étranges étincelles. « Ellie? » répéta doucement Kara, d'une voix plus calme, plus douce, plus rassurante. Timrus put voir l'effort qu'elle faisait pour restreindre ses émotions. « C'est bon, Ellie. Lâche ta baguette, tout va bien, je suis là. »

L'autre main d'Ellina agrippait avec force la robe de Kara, son visage enfoui dans son cou, son corps secoués de tremblements et de sanglots. Kara n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, et Timrus douta qu'elle se souvienne de la présence de tous les autres autour - ou qu'elle en tienne compte à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il partageait pleinement l'inquiétude et l'angoisse de la jeune femme.

« Kara. » fut le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche d'Ellina.

La Serpentard lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

« Je suis là. Tu peux lâcher ta baguette. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Lorsque Ellie lâcha enfin sa baguette magique, les étincelles cessèrent et Hannah la ramassa rapidement avant de la mettre dans sa poche par prudence, ses yeux emplis de larmes d'inquiétude et d'émotion toujours rivés sur son amie.

« Ellina? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui t'a fait ça? » Seuls des sanglots répondirent aux tendres interrogations de Kara, même si Ellina semblait essayer de se contrôler. « Calme-toi, ça va. Ca va aller. »

La voix douce et rassurante de la préfète autant que ses doux gestes semblaient lentement apaiser la jeune femme bouleversée.

Timrus passa gentiment une main dans le dos de sa meilleure amie, puis son regard se posa sur le poignet gauche d'Ellina. Il souleva légèrement la manche et vit distinctement le bleu qui se formait doucement, traçant des formes sur la peau. Des formes de doigts. Il rencontra le regard de Kara. Les yeux de la jeune femme brillaient déjà de rage. Tim vit son regard se balader sur le visage d'Ellina, puis sur ses mains dont un ongle était cassé, puis sur ses poignets, son bras que laissait apparaître sa manche déchirée et tâchée d'un peu de sang, sur ses vêtements si débrayés… et à mesure de cette analyse, il vit le regard marron s'assombrir. Lui-même serrait fortement les poings, crispé par la rage et l'inquiétude.

Malgré toute la colère, la peur et l'angoisse qu'il pouvait presque sentir provenir de Sallington, elle garda sa voix douce, ses gestes tendres et protecteurs lorsqu'elle parla de nouveau.

« Ellie? Qui t'a agressée? »

« Je - je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Ma baguette - j'avais pas… »

« Ca va, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Personne ne te fera de mal. Est-ce que…est-ce qu'il… »

Kara n'arrivait pas à formuler les mots. Timrus ne pouvait la blâmer. Il n'arrivait même pas à les _penser_.

Mais Ellie n'attendit pas que leurs craintes soient formulées.

« Non. Non, je... Je me suis enfuie… je l'ai stupéfixé. Dans le couloir des toilettes, au deuxième. »

Un minimum soulagée, Kara laissa un peu de sa colère s'entendre dans son ton. Timrus pouvait sentir que ce n'en était qu'un très faible échantillon, et il admirait son contrôle. Lui-même serrait à présent les poings si fort que ses ongles pourtant très courts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

« Ellina, qui c'était? Qui? »

« Kinnon. » souffla la jeune fille.

Kara leva son regard vers Timrus.

« Sixième année. Poufsouffle. » fit-il, sa colère s'entendant parfaitement dans son ton.

Autour d'eux, leurs amis s'agitaient, tout aussi outrés et furieux.

Kara sembla replacer le nom. Elle murmura quelques paroles à Ellina puis se redressa, laissant la jeune femme toujours en pleurs et choquée dans les bras de Tim.

« Kara! » s'étrangla Ellina.

La préfète se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« C'est rien, je reviens tout de suite, ne t'en fais pas. »

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers le château, sous les yeux anxieux de Timrus. Elle ne devait surtout pas le tuer!

« Sallington… où tu vas? Oh, Kara, reviens! Kara! Sallington, _non_! Et merde. Euh, les filles? »

Aussitôt, Hannah prit Ellina dans ses bras et Susan et Lavande les rejoignirent. Jenna, Mandy et Sally-Anne les entouraient, à distance, et les autres garçons les observaient tout en surveillant les alentours, ne sachant pas trop comment se comporter en pareille situation.

Timrus courut derrière la préfète Serpentard et ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'être rejoint par Malefoy. A moitié surpris mais totalement soulagé.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement sous le regard sombre de leurs camarades.

Justin observa Ellina et les filles avant de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise.

« Sallington avait vraiment l'air très en colère et très inquiète. »

« Sans rire, Justin? » railla Ernie. « A sa place, je le serais certainement. »

« Ellina et Sallington ont l'air vraiment très proches. » avança doucement Dean, presque avec hésitation.

Terry leur lança un regard incrédule.

« Vous êtes lents ou quoi? »

« Quoi? »

« Allô, Justin, tu étais présent il y a deux secondes? » lança Morag.

« Ben oui. »

« Eh ben on dirait pas. Tu n'as rien remarqué? »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. » murmura Dean pour lui-même, les sourcils froncés, confirmant ce qu'il avait bien cru comprendre.

« Mais quoi? »

« Justin, Sallington et Ellina sont très proches. Très _très_ proches. Ça se voyait assez à l'instant, non? Tu as déjà vu Sallington réagir comme ça pour quelqu'un? »

Justin les observa, son regard interrogateur.

« Il est lent. » affirma Garrik en échangeant un regard avec Neville. « Londubat a compris au moins. »

Le concerné lui envoya un regard outré.

« Je ne suis pas lent, moi! »

Ernie soupira devant l'air de Justin.

« Justin, est-ce que tu appelles tes copains 'Chéri'? »

« Bien sûr que non. Mais les filles le font. »

« _Sallington_? On parle bien de la même? »

« Mais… »

« Est-ce que Sallington embrasse ses amies? »

« Mais…c'était sur le front…quoi? C'est vrai que… » Face aux regards qu'il recevait, les yeux de Justin brillèrent. « Oh… Oh!… Oh. » Puis il se mit à rougir de plus en plus.

« Quelqu'un était au courant? »

« Non, MacDougal, et ça a intérêt à rester entre nous. »

Les garçons (et les filles) ne reconnurent pas tout de suite la voix ferme et froide qui venait de s'élever, avant que leurs regards ne se tournent et qu'ils voient Jenna McLane les fixer avec insistance, sa présence irradiante de menace.

« Compris? »

Ils hochèrent la tête, comprenant un peu mieux pourquoi cette fille portait les couleurs vert et argent.

**HHHHH**

« Elle va le massacrer. » souffla Draco lorsque Tim et lui eurent atteint les escaliers.

« Sans rire? Je suis plutôt pour. »

« Mais on ne le doit pas. »

« Je sais. » marmonna Timrus, furieux que _Draco Malefoy_ soit la voix de la raison dans des situations pareilles! Quand il songeait au garçon prétentieux, méchant et sournois qu'il avait connu durant tout le reste de sa scolarité, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas été remplacé par quelqu'un sous Polynectar!

Ils rejoignirent Kara au moment où elle réanimait le Poufsouffle. Timrus vit avec satisfaction qu'Ellina ne l'avait pas raté. Que ce soit au visage, au cou ou aux mains, il porterait les marques pendant longtemps.

La baguette pointée sur lui, tremblant avec fureur, Kara le força à se lever par magie et avant que Kinnon n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait elle lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans la figure, lui cassant à coup sûr le nez. Il gémit et trébucha, et Timrus eut un rictus, bénissant pour la première fois le rôle de batteuse de Kara qui lui avait permis de développer quelques muscles.

« Ca c'était un avant-goût moldu de ce qui t'attend. » fit-elle froidement, dans une sorte de murmure rauque, comme si la fureur et les émotions lui serraient tellement la gorge et la poitrine qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'exprimer d'une voix plus forte. « Intéressant, hein? »

Kinnon se redressa, le sang coulant abondamment de son nez, et se tint là, devant eux, très calme, posé. Nonchalant.

« Tu es plutôt furieuse, on dirait. »

Sa voix tout aussi calme que son attitude figea un instant Timrus, qui sentit un frisson glacé parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il savait que John Kinnon était étrange et tordu…mais à ce point…

« _Furieuse_? Je vais te… »

Tim retint de justesse Kara alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui, toute magie oubliée.

« Sallington, arrête, ne fais pas ça! Ils vont le renvoyer et les Aurors le condamneront, laisse tomber! »

« Pas avant que j'ai - »

« Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te salisses les mains, viens! Allez, Kara! »

Finalement elle se dégagea violemment de l'emprise de Timrus, son regard glacé fixé sur Kinnon.

« Tu t'approches à moins de cinquante mètres d'elle, et je te tue! Tu ne l'approches pas, plus jamais ou je te massacre! »

Il se contenta de l'observer sereinement, et hocha la tête.

« Désolé, je ne sais pas si je pourrai. »

Kara en resta littéralement figée de choc. Timrus le regarda avec un mélange de rage, de dégoût et de malaise qui le rendit malade. Tout en Kinnon était malsain.

« Tu es cinglé. » Toujours entre Kinnon et la Serpentard, il ne put résister plus longtemps et lui mit lui-même un coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol, inconscient cette fois-ci. « Allez, Sallington, viens. »

La jeune femme continua d'observer Kinnon un moment, avant de se détourner et de marcher lentement le long du couloir, suivie prudemment par Tim. Draco récupéra la baguette de Kinnon, jeta à son corps inanimé un regard dédaigneux et écoeuré et suivit les deux autres.

Les pas de Kara ralentirent brusquement et elle se stoppa complètement, étrangement pâle. Les garçons la rejoignirent, l'observèrent avec compassion et inquiétude.

« Ca va aller? » demanda Draco, juste avant que Sallington passe rapidement la porte des toilettes des filles à un mètre sur sa gauche.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la jeune femme vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Éreinté, choqué et furieux, Timrus s'adossa contre le mur avec un long soupir et se frotta les yeux, tandis que Draco attendait patiemment, faisant lentement tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

Lorsque Kara ressortit des toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, les garçons eurent la galanterie de faire comme si de rien était.

« Tu viens, Malefoy? »

Le Serpentard lui fit un mince sourire.

« Raccompagne-la. Je vais me charger du sociopathe. »

Timrus hocha la tête et partit avec Kara.

Draco rejoignit la forme inanimée sur le sol, un mince rictus aux lèvres, sa baguette dans sa main.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il faisait léviter devant lui un Kinnon éveillé, et un peu plus mal en point que lorsqu'il avait repris conscience plus tôt.

Arrivé à son but, le Serpentard frappa à la porte du bureau de la directrice. Car si Draco avait bien retenu une chose de son paternel, c'était bien que pour se plaindre avec efficacité il fallait aller directement aux plus haut placés.

« Monsieur Malefoy, entrez - Merlin! Mais que lui est-il arrivé? »

« Un accident, professeur McGonagall. »

La sorcière l'observa, debout de l'autre côté du bureau, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

« Monsieur Malefoy, je n'aime pas - »

« Je suis sûr que personne ne portera plainte pour cet accident, madame, quand vous aurez entendu ce que j'ai à vous dire sur la conduite de ce débris d'humanité connu sous le nom de John Kinnon. »

Les lèvres pincées, McGonagall l'écouta.

Et lorsque, dix minutes plus tard, Draco laissa un Kinnon seul avec la directrice, ce fut avec un mince sourire satisfait… et un grand soulagement de quitter le bureau empli de la fureur de la vieille sorcière et de tous les directeurs outrés dans leurs tableaux.

Il ne serait pas surpris que le salaud ait droit à un autre petit accident, avant que les Aurors ne viennent l'emmener.

Après tout, la directrice n'était pas connue pour être tolérante envers les criminels, encore moins lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à ses précieux élèves.

Draco rejoignit tranquillement ses amis en sifflotant. Il ne fut pas surpris de ne voir ni Scott ni Sallington, et prit Jenna dans ses bras, remerciant les étoiles que ce n'ait pas été elle la cible de la folie perverse de Kinnon.

Et si ça avait été le cas, ça n'aurait certainement pas été des sorts si doux qu'il aurait lancé à l'enflure avant de l'emmener chez la directrice. Car au contraire de Sallington, il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eu assez de retenue et de contrôle pour pouvoir canaliser sa rage.

**HHHHH**

Kara borda Ellina, endormit sur le lit de l'infirmerie, puis se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. L'infirmière avait assuré qu'Ellie n'avait rien et qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil calme était tout ce dont elle avait besoin, juste avant de la mettre à la porte. Mais Kara avait attendu que cette chère Pom-Pom soit allée se coucher pour se glisser de nouveau à l'intérieur, puis elle avait observé Ellina dormir.

Elle progressa lentement dans les couloirs, bien consciente d'être déjà en retard d'une demi-heure par rapport au couvre-feu. Heureusement, son badge lui permettait d'éviter pas mal d'ennuis du point de vue des Aurors et des professeurs, à condition qu'elle soit au dortoir avant la fin de l'heure, qui correspondait aussi à la fin des patrouilles de préfets.

Le passage s'ouvrit rapidement lorsqu'elle murmura le mot de passe, toujours perdue dans ses pensées. Elle pénétra dans la Salle Commune presque déserte et pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité elle déplora le fait qu'elle soit située sous le lac et ne bénéficie d'aucune fenêtre. Dans une pensée fugace, elle songea qu'Ellina aurait absolument horreur de ça.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se trouva quasiment face aux couloirs qui menaient à son dortoir qu'elle sentit les regards sur elle. Se maudissant elle modifia sa trajectoire et se dirigea davantage vers la droite, où Jenna et Draco, assis sur un canapé côte à côte, l'observaient. Dallon quant à lui se redressa et posa sur elle un regard intense.

« Ca va. » affirma Kara, qui ne doutait pas que le garçon l'avait attendue pour s'assurer de sa santé.

Il hocha la tête, un geste raide et vif. Alors qu'il allait s'éloigner, il se retourna une autre fois vers elle.

« Scott? »

« Elle va bien. »

« Bonne nuit. » fit-il simplement, avant de partir en direction de son dortoir.

Kara l'observa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Si Kyle S. Dallon n'avait pas été aussi intransigeant, déterminé et dédaigneux, sa loyauté sans faille aurait certainement pu l'emmener droit à Poufsouffle. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres en songeant à la tête qu'il ferait s'il avait pu entendre cette pensée.

Sentant les regards de ses deux amis, Kara soupira et posa des yeux sombres sur eux. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'à présent beaucoup trop de monde avait connaissance de sa relation avec Ellie et de ce que ça impliquait pour leur sexualité. Et cela, couplé avec la situation et avec ce qui venait d'arriver, avait certainement détruit une bonne partie de son habituelle assurance et l'inquiétait beaucoup trop à son goût. Elle se sentait découverte et fragile, et elle avait horreur de ça.

Draco observa l'endroit par où était parti le sixième année, un air désapprobateur au visage.

« Il est resté là, figé comme une statue. Un vrai petit chien fidèle. »

On ne pouvait pas reprocher à Draco Malefoy de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait, c'était certain. Depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard il avait certainement retrouvé sa santé et son assurance d'antan. Pourtant sa personnalité avait changé bel et bien, et la plupart des gens ignorait quoi faire de sa tendance à émettre à voix haute ce que tout le monde prenait bien soin de ne surtout pas dire. Sur ce terrain-là, il donnait la même impression que Luna Lovegood, que Kara appréciait plutôt. Tout comme pour Malefoy, elle trouvait très intéressant ce genre de personnalité imprévisible et ambiguë.

Jenna lui envoya un coup de coude, en aucun cas censé être discret.

« Kyle est quelqu'un de bien, point final. »

Le blond platine leva ses yeux clairs au ciel, alors que Kara les observait, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle aurait voulu faire un quart de tour et marcher droit vers son dortoir, pour s'enfouir sous sa couette et n'affronter absolument personne d'autre que les étranges voix qui envahissaient ses pensées jusqu'au lendemain matin. Se sentir ainsi nerveuse en compagnie de deux de ses plus proches compagnons lui donnait envie de pleurer.

Jen se redressa avec élégance et retira la barrette qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils tombèrent sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage pâle et fin. Soupirant, elle tapota de sa baguette sa cravate verte et argent qui se détacha et se retira de sous sa robe de sorcière avant de se glisser dans sa poche, avec sa barrette. Puis elle déboutonna le premier bouton de la chemise blanche que tous portaient sous la robe noire aux liserais verts, jaunes, rouges ou bleus, suivant la Maison d'appartenance.

Enfin elle posa son regard sur Kara, rangea sa baguette et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Ca a été une journée très intéressante. »

Draco se redressa lentement, avec fainéantise, et la rejoignit en étouffant un bâillement.

Kara, elle, se contenta d'hausser les épaules, les observant, tendue.

Avec une bien étrange expression, Jenna la fixa, ses yeux sombres ne trahissant pas grand chose de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Draco, tu as vu ça? » fit-elle avec un petit sourire, son regard ne quittant pas un instant Kara qui ne savait plus vraiment à quoi s'attendre, et elle était trop épuisée pour le deviner. Elle se tendit, et évalua combien de temps il lui faudrait pour prendre sa baguette.

Un rictus typiquement Malefoyien se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Oh oui, je vois très bien. »

Le sourire de Jen était plus doux, une lueur amusée allumait son regard.

« Mais oui, Préfète Kara Sallington semble bien être anxieuse. »

« C'est très intéressant. » fit Draco, contrôlant son expression. Mais ses yeux brillants trahissaient ses pensées. « Inquiète qu'on n'accepte pas ta préférence pour le beau sexe et les belles formes, Sallington? »

A la fois rassurée et agacée par leur attitude, Kara secoua la tête et croisa les bras.

« Ce n'était pas drôle. » accusa t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, mécontente d'avoir ainsi pensé qu'ils auraient pu réagir différemment, et surtout frustrée à l'idée qu'ils l'aient ainsi faite marcher.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Si, c'était drôle. » affirma Jen. « Tu ne t'es pas vue. Et puis c'est une très petite vengeance pour ne rien m'avoir dit. »

Kara grimaça.

« Désolée, Jenna. »

« Je m'en suis remise. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Moi, je ne vais certainement pas te blâmer. » assura t-il avec un sourire malin. « Je préfère également le sexe inférieur. »

« Eh! » protesta sa petite-amie, alors que Kara se contentait de le fusiller du regard.

Il leva les deux mains.

« Je retire cette réflexion un peu sexiste. En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas, Sallington, aucun de nos très chers camarades (il grimaça avec ces mots) n'ira étaler votre charmante et vraiment très surprenante histoire d'amour, à Scott et à toi. Jen s'est chargée du contrôle des dommages. »

Jenna eut un sourire timide et hocha la tête, ravie de la fierté que Draco laissa échapper intentionnellement.

« Qu'a dit madame Pomfresh? » demanda t-elle doucement.

« Elle va bien. Ses blessures sont guéries. Elle était juste choquée. »

« Tant mieux. »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Ben alors? Tu nous racontes un peu? »

Surprise, Kara l'observa, alors que Jenna leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ben quoi? » fit-il pour sa petite-amie. « T'es pas curieuse? Allez… Sallington avec quelqu'un. Sallington avec une fille. Sallington avec Scott. Scott, une Poufsouffle en plus! Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas savoir comment c'est arrivé? »

« Il adore les ragots. »

« C'est faux! » s'étrangla Draco avec horreur.

Avec amusement, Jenna se rapprocha de Kara qui souriait, toute nervosité ou inquiétude oubliée.

« C'est vrai. » assura la brune avec un air de confidence.

Alors que Draco s'évertuait à prouver le contraire, Kara s'installa près d'eux, refusant de prendre en compte l'heure très tardive et les règles de Poudlard qui disaient qu'ils auraient dû être couchés il y avait un bon moment.

Décidément ces derniers mois Kara découvrait à quel point il était bon d'avoir des amis, surtout dans les moments difficiles.

**HHHHH**

Kara avança dans le large couloir, d'ordinaire interdit aux élèves, comportant certains des quartiers des professeurs et ceux des invités. Elle soupira avec mauvaise humeur en observant autour d'elle et en se sentant très seule dans le corridor désert.

Il avait fallu que Poutrôt passe dans le couloir à l'instant même où elle quittait la bibliothèque et quelques uns des septième année de la PG et leurs révisions pour aller aux toilettes. Puis, tout sourire, il lui avait demandé d'apporter ce fichu vieux bouquin à cette fichue Sinistra dans ces fichus quartiers.

Et bien entendu, la prof d'astronomie n'était pas chez elle.

A l'instant même où elle allait quitter l'endroit, ignorant le gnome d'un des tableaux qui l'apostrophait, quelqu'un sortit de ses appartements plus loin à gauche.

Kara vit une femme aux cheveux châtains clairs et aux grands yeux bleus, vêtue de façon moldue, pénétrer dans le couloir.

**HHHHH**

Sabrina ferma son fichier, une nouvelle fois ravie que Minerva ait pu se procurer un ordinateur ensorcelé qui pouvait fonctionner et se connecter sur le web même dans Poudlard. Depuis, elle envoyait plusieurs e-mails par jour à son mari et ses beaux-enfants, et s'employait à rédiger tout ce qu'elle apprenait chaque jour sur les sorciers et leur monde. Après tout, elle n'avait pas grand chose d'autre à faire et plus elle passait du temps dans le château et avec les différents professeurs, plus elle trouvait tout ça fascinant, autant d'un point de vue historique que personnel. Comment avait-elle pu croire que les histoires de son père étaient représentatives de tout un monde? Oui, bon, Lucius, Tyrnor, les Lestrange et leurs amis n'avaient pas vraiment amélioré ses préjugés, mais ici, à Poudlard, c'était différent.

Se rendant compte qu'elle devait aller voir le professeur Vector pour prendre le thé avec elle, elle se leva, s'étira et sortit de ses quartiers.

Elle fut très surprise de tomber sur quelqu'un, alors qu'en plein milieu d'après-midi la plupart du château était en classe. Stupéfaite, elle se rendit compte que la personne était très jeune, et que c'était une élève. Une fille aux cheveux mi-longs châtains, tressés et retenus dans son dos par un ruban, et aux grands yeux couleur chocolat.

Sabrina fut plus nerveuse cependant lorsqu'elle vit l'uniforme de l'élève, le serpent et les couleurs. Elle repéra le petit badge brillant accroché à sa poitrine également.

« Bonjour. » fit-elle malgré tout.

La jeune femme la détailla du regard, son expression neutre, son maintien élégant. Une aura se dégageait d'elle, comme un halo de dignité, de fierté et de pouvoir. Ça n'étonnerait pas du tout Sabrina que cette jeune fille soit l'une de ces riches sang-purs très fiers de leur naissance.

« Bonjour. » salua la jeune Serpentard.

« Ne devrais-tu pas être en cours? »

Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme se contenta de répondre d'un ton plutôt froid.

« Les septième année sont en période de révision, madame. Vous ne faites pas partie du personnel du collège, n'est-ce pas? »

Sabrina fut surprise de s'entendre répondre si rapidement. A sa décharge, la fille en face d'elle avait quelque chose dans la voix qui poussait à l'obéissance, elle avait sans doute l'habitude de commander aux autres.

« En effet, non. Je suis invitée. »

« Oh, l'invitée moldue. Ne paraissez pas si surprise, madame. » lui conseilla la jeune Serpentard avec un mince sourire. « Les nouvelles vont très vite ici, même celles qui devraient être secrètes, _surtout_ celles-ci, en fait. Le professeur Sinistra n'est pas ici? »

« Elle a un cours. Elle finit dans une demi-heure, je pense. »

« Je repasserai, dans ce cas. Merci. » Alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner, la jeune fille l'étudia de nouveau, puis fronça les sourcils. « Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrées? »

« Non, ça m'étonnerait. »

« Vous devez me rappeler quelqu'un, dans ce cas. Au revoir. »

« Au revoir. »

Sabrina l'observa s'éloigner. Elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était intriguée par cette jeune fille. Et puis mis à part les professeurs et les Mangemorts, ainsi que quelques autres comme Lupin ou ces trois jeunes qui avaient été là lorsqu'on l'avait secourue, elle n'avait jamais parlé à d'autres sorciers.

La jeune Serpentard paraissait froide et distante, mais elle ne l'avait pas agressée et étonnamment Sabrina n'avait pas remarqué de réaction particulière lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Chassant ses idées, la moldue avança vers les quartiers de Septima Vector.

**HHHHH**

Kara redescendit vers la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle approcha de la table elle demanda doucement à Ellina de venir avec elle, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les regards que leur lançaient plus ou moins discrètement leurs camarades rassemblés autour de la table ovale. Ellie sourit, récupéra ses affaires et la suivit dans le couloir presque désert.

« Ca va? »

« Kara, depuis le dernier quart d'heure où tu me l'as demandé, tout s'est très bien passé. Aucun livre ni aucun de nos amis ne m'a mordue. »

« Très drôle. » rétorqua sèchement Kara.

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit la main gentiment avant de la lâcher.

« Je vais bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter. » lui dit-elle plus doucement.

Kara hocha la tête, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Alors, comment se comporte la bande de curieuses commères de ton côté? »

Exaspérée, Ellie soupira bruyamment.

« C'est l'enfer! Il ne cesse de me regarder, dès que tu es dans le coin surtout! Ils ouvrent la bouche, commencent parfois une question, puis ne finissent pas pour je ne sais quelle raison! Tous ont envie d'assouvir leur curiosité en demandant des détails et aucun ne parle. Ils tentent de faire comme si de rien était. Justin rougit pour un rien, Lavande a des crises de gloussements chroniques, Dean, Terry et Mandy semblent par moments mal à l'aise ou maladroits…Qu'ils disent ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur et qu'on en finisse, quitte à faire un communiqué! »

« Je peux au moins t'éclairer sur leur silence: Jenna les a menacés. »

« Sans rire? Jenna, vraiment? »

« Oh, ne te fie pas aux apparences en ce qui la concerne. »

« Faudra tout de même que je la remercie. Parce qu'entre Seamus, Lavande et Mandy, l'info aurait pu faire le tour de Poudlard en moins de deux! »

« En effet, ça aurait été bien plus compliqué. »

Elles continuèrent à se promener dans les couloirs.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi. »

Surprise, Ellina prit la feuille d'arbre que Kara lui tendait, ne comprenant pas du tout ce geste. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait du chaîne nain d'Arbus Iris présent dans la Serre Interdite. Cette feuille était jaune soleil, avec des touches rouges aux extrémités. Avec prudence, Ellie l'effleura jusqu'à tomber sur la nervure ressortant le plus, dont elle pressa la base. Aussitôt la feuille s'aplatît et se durcit, devenant aussi tranchante et effilée qu'un couteau d'elfe de maison.

« Je veux que tu la gardes avec toi. » expliqua doucement Kara. « Si tu te retrouves en situation difficile et que tu n'as pas ta baguette, tu auras tout de même de quoi te défendre, et personne de non avisé en botanique avancée ne se méfierait d'une feuille de chêne. »

« Merci. »

Ellina la glissa dans sa poche avec un sourire, ravie de cette attention. Elle profita de leur solitude pour prendre Kara dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement.

« Tu es géniale. » lui fit-elle.

« Je sais. »

« Kara! » réprimanda Ellie avec un sourire en secouant la tête.

« Il faut que j'aille donner ça à Sinistra. Tu viens? »

« Ok. »

Ellina la suivit dans ce couloir dans lequel elle n'était jamais entrée. Fascinée, elle observa les toiles pendant que Kara échangeait quelques mots avec Sinistra devant ses quartiers. Puis sa petite-amie la rejoignit et sourit.

« T'as fini? »

« Hmm. » répondit Ellie.

« Retournons réviser! »

« Arrête ça tout de suite! Ton enthousiasme est très effrayant. On pourrait te croire sous Imperium… c'est flippant. »

« Très drôle. »

Une toile pivota et Ellina observa le professeur Vector saluer une invitée, une femme habillée en moldue que la jeune fille n'avait jamais vue à Poudlard auparavant. Elles se dirent au revoir puis Vector entra de nouveau dans ses appartements et l'inconnue se tourna et leur fit brusquement face. Tout d'abord, Ellina continua son chemin, regardant la femme sans vraiment la voir. Puis à deux pas d'elle, alors qu'elle et Kara allaient la croiser, Ellie se figea, son cœur se serrant. Soudainement persuadée qu'elle était en plein cauchemar, elle observa le visage de cette femme avec appréhension. La coiffure était différente, la peau plus bronzée, des rides apparaissaient ça et là, creusant doucement les sillons de l'âge. Mais c'était sans aucun doute Sabrina Scott qu'elle avait devant elle. C'était sa mère.

Près d'elle, Kara se figea et se tendit, observant Ellina puis la femme, qui avait soudainement pâli, son regard brillant de larmes.

« Ellina? » demanda Kara doucement, ne quittant pas des yeux la femme, méfiante. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Lorsqu'elle prononça le prénom de la Poufsouffle, la moldue réagit comme si on l'avait frappée. Son regard détailla Ellie. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma.

Kara posa sa main sur le bras d'Ellina, inquiète de la voir si pâle. Lorsque la moldue fit soudainement un pas vers elles, la Serpentard réagit à l'instinct et passa devant sa petite-amie, sa baguette braquée brusquement sur l'inconnue.

« Je vous déconseille de l'approcher. » menaça t-elle.

La moldue pâlit encore davantage si c'était possible, et ses yeux brillèrent en se posant sur la baguette magique pointée sur elle.

« Ne pointe pas ça sur moi, je te prie. »

« C'est ça. »

« Ainsi les commentaires sont vrais. Les Serpentard sont réellement tous aussi dangereux les uns que les autres. »

« Je serais ravie de vous le prouver si vous vous approchez davantage, madame. Qui êtes-v… » La voix de Kara s'évanouit, et elle posa son regard sur Ellina, puis de nouveau sur la femme. Ses yeux brillèrent. « Merlin! Mais c'est elle, c'est ça? »

Ayant retrouvé un peu de couleurs, Ellina hocha la tête, son visage plus fermé, et s'approcha. Kara ne baissa pas sa baguette et eut un rictus, à présent plus rassurée.

« Sabrina Floam Scott, je me demande ce qui me retient de vous ensorceler... à part les règlements, bien entendu. »

Mécontente, la moldue la fusilla du regard, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

« Je m'appelle Folley maintenant. Et je ne suis pas une menace. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentées proprement? »

« Kara Sallington. Et voici Ellina Gwendolyn Scott. Je suppose que depuis le temps votre mémoire doit être un peu poussiéreuse. »

« Tu permets? » lui fit la femme, qui semblait partagée entre l'amusement et l'agacement.

« Non. » rétorqua Kara. « Je n'ai aucun respect pour vous. Et je ne suis pas prête d'en avoir. »

« Que fais-tu là? » demanda Ellina d'une voix tendue, bien que l'attitude de Kara l'ait rassurée. Rien de tel que l'amusement pour se reprendre. Un an plus tôt elle aurait hurlé contre Sabrina, lui aurait envoyé un sort, n'importe quoi pour se passer les nerfs. Mais à présent elle était plus calme, plus adulte, et les évènements ne cessaient de tout remettre en perspective.

« Je…Minerva m'a proposé de m'héberger, le temps que je sois oubliée… après je rentrerai chez moi. »

« Chez toi? » demanda Ellina d'un ton neutre, froid.

« Aux Etats-Unis. »

« Tu es mariée? »

« Oui. »

« Moldu? »

« Oui. »

« Des enfants? »

« Les siens, qu'il a eu avec sa défunte femme. Des jumeaux de quinze ans. »

« Tout un programme. » rétorqua Ellina plus froidement.

Kara rangea sa baguette, un peu mal à l'aise à présent. Sabrina s'agita, nerveuse.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de te faire oublier? C'est bizarre mais j'avais comme dans le souvenir que tu haïssais la sorcellerie. Et tout ce qui s'y rapporte. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais haïe! » protesta Sabrina, horrifiée.

« Peu importe, ça ne t'a pas empêchée de m'abandonner, _maman_. »

Sabrina détourna le regard, le temps de ravaler ses larmes.

« Les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. J'ai accepté la sorcellerie. Et je regrette mes actions, même si ça ne changera jamais rien à ce que j'ai fait. »

Ellina serra les dents, puis finit par soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

« A ta décharge, tu as été élevé par un Malefoy cracmol. »

« Un Malefoy quoi? Et alors? »

« Les Malefoy sont très connus dans le coin. » fit Kara avec un sourire sardonique.

Il y eut un silence étrange, puis Sabrina sembla prendre son courage à deux mains.

« Je vous offre un thé? »

Ellina échangea un regard avec Kara, qui fusillait du regard la moldue avec enthousiasme. Ne sachant si elle aurait une autre chance de boucler cet aspect de son passé ou non, Ellie hocha la tête.

Elles entrèrent dans les quartiers de Sabrina qui leur proposa de s'asseoir.

« S'il vous plait? » appela ensuite la moldue dans le vide.

Aussitôt un elfe apparut et s'inclina.

« Qu'est-ce que madame Folley voudrait? »

« Gaïa? »

« Ellina Scott! » La petite et ancienne elfe bondit vers elle avec excitation, ses grands yeux brillants. « Gaïa est si contente de voir Ellina Scott! Gaïa n'a plus vu maîtresse Ellina depuis longtemps! Les Poufsouffle n'ont plus demandé aux elfes des services depuis des mois! Les gentils Poufsouffle ont arrêté de faire des fêtes? »

« Oh, en quelque sorte. Depuis la création de la PG, tu sais qu'on fait les fêtes en commun. »

« Oh, Gaïa sait bien! Les elfes sont toujours contents de rendre service à la nouvelle assemblée des élèves! Est-ce qu'Ellina Scott veut quelque chose? Gaïa sera ravie d'aider maîtresse Ellina! »

Soufflée par cet enthousiasme, Ellie resta silencieuse un moment.

« Euh… un chocolat, s'il te plaît. Et je te présente Kara Sallington. Kara, Gaïa. »

« Enchantée, Kara Sallington. Maîtresse Kara fait partie de la Maison Serpentard, Gaïa se souvient avoir réparé l'uniforme de maîtresse Kara lors de sa première année. L'uniforme de maîtresse Kara était vraiment très abîmé, le sang n'a pas été facile à enlever même avec la magie, Gaïa et les autres elfes étaient inquiets, mais le si gentil maître Dumbledore nous avait dit que - »

« Gaïa, Gaïa! Merci. Merci. Je voudrais juste un café, s'il te plaît. »

« Oh, oui, maîtresse Kara. Madame Folley désire t-elle son thé? »

« Oui, merci. »

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un claquement de doigts. Aussitôt que Gaïa fut partie, Ellina se tourna vers Kara.

« Bon sang, mais de quoi elle parlait? C'est quoi cette histoire sur ta première année? »

Kara haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

« Trois fois rien. »

« Trois fois rien? Les elfes ne font pas de rapport pour trois fois rien! »

« Des amis et moi avions décidé d'une petite aventure. Et bien sûr Larius - tu ne le connais pas, il était alors en troisième année - nous a encore mis dans le pétrin. Ça c'est terminé plutôt mal, Rogue nous a passé un de ces savons, sans parler de Dumbledore et de Pomfresh! »

« Je ne savais pas que tes amis et toi aviez été des aventuriers. »

« Et moi je ne savais pas que tu étais amie avec une elfe. Ça nous met au même point, Scott! »

Avec un sourire amusé, Ellina secoua la tête et prit sa tasse qui venait d'apparaître sur la petite table.

« Alors? Comment ça se fait que tu te sois retrouvée ici? » demanda Ellina à sa mère, retrouvant sa méfiance et sa froideur.

Sabrina leur conta son aventure. Une fois qu'elle eût fini, Kara se leva.

« Eh bien, je commence à croire que les hasards n'existent vraiment pas. Je vais y aller, Ellie, avant que nos amis ne lancent les patrouilles de recherche. Si tu as un problème, tu lances un sort d'appel. »

« Ok, t'inquiète. Et sois prudente. »

« T'en fais plutôt pour celui qui se retrouvera en face. »

Kara s'en alla avec un simple hochement de tête vers Sabrina. Son départ fut suivi d'un silence.

Sabrina s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Poufsouffle, alors? »

Ellina fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne. A présent sa Maison faisait tellement partie d'elle!

« Oui. »

« Loyauté, travail, patience. »

« Entre autres. Les traits se retrouvent plus en moins chez les élèves. »

« J'ai pourtant lu que les Serpentard étaient…enfin tu es amie avec elle, alors… »

« La Maison Serpentard a engendré beaucoup de mauvais sorciers, du fait de son fondateur. Mais tous n'en sont pas. Et la guerre a changé l'équilibre à Poudlard. Et les Poufsouffle sont parfois pires que les Serpentard, crois-moi. » La voix d'Ellina se serra, et elle se tut, ne souhaitant pas laisser paraître trop de sentiments.

« Oh. » Sabrina avait vraisemblablement envie d'en savoir plus, mais elle ne poursuivit pas. « Donc…comment va ton père? »

« Très bien. Il travaille toujours, il adore toujours ça. On vit à Glasgow. Et il adore entendre parler de sorcellerie, il adore quand je fais de la magie. »

Sabrina hocha la tête, bien consciente de l'accusation présente derrière les mots de sa fille.

« S'est-il remarié? »

« Non. Jamais. On a toujours passé tout notre temps ensemble. »

Sabrina posa des questions sur sa vie, ses études, ses notes, ses projets, ses amis, ses centres d'intérêt.

Après une bonne demie-heure, Ellina était enfin plus détendue, plus ouverte à la discussion. Elle en voudrait à jamais à cette femme pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, mais dans son esprit elle savait bien que c'était peut-être sa dernière et seule chance. De faire la paix avec elle-même et avec son passé, avec ce qu'elle était et avec ses origines. Mais il était clair que jamais elle ne verrait cette femme comme sa mère, malgré tout.

« Tu as un petit copain? » demanda Sabrina, elle aussi bien plus confiante.

« Non. » répondit Ellina avec un sourire. Elle ne mentait pas, après tout.

« Et ce garçon…Timrus? »

« C'est mon meilleur ami, un frère. Entre nous ça n'a jamais été autrement, et ça ne le sera jamais. Mais je serai toujours là pour lui. »

« Tu sembles avoir des amis sûrs. »

« Ils le sont. »

« Comme Kara? »

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, le sourire d'Ellina se fit plus brillant.

« Kara est un cas spécial. »

« Je ne me trompe pas en songeant qu'elle est née dans une bonne famille. »

« Si tu étais au courant des affaires sorcières et de leur presse people, tu saurais que sa famille est l'une des plus importantes du Royaume-Uni. C'est une famille très ancienne, très pure et très riche. Puissante aussi. »

« Les seuls sorciers de ce genre que j'ai rencontrés étaient très pressés de pouvoir rayer les moldus et leurs enfants de la carte. »

« Kara n'est pas du tout comme ça. » répliqua plus sèchement Ellina sans le vouloir, prenant tout de suite la défense de la jeune femme. « Elle n'a aucun de ces préjugés, elle traite tous les gens de la même façon. » Elle omit de dire que Kara avait tout de même tendance à dénigrer certaines personnes et créatures. « Et puis c'est quelqu'un de juste et de droit. De courageux aussi. De très fort. »

« C'est certain qu'elle n'avait pas l'air du genre à reculer devant les ennuis ou à abandonner ses amis dans le besoin. »

« Elle a perdu ses parents en octobre. Ils ont été tués chez eux, par des Mangemorts. Elle a bien failli mourir elle aussi. Depuis c'est une vraie lutte de pouvoir entre Tyrnor et elle. »

« Je suis navrée. »

« Un conseil. Évite les préjugés. Depuis que la guerre a éclaté, rien n'est réellement comme ça semble être. Se fier aux apparences, c'est se suicider. »

Sabrina l'observa.

« J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois déjà une femme. Une adulte à part entière. »

« Je ne suis pas- »

« Tu te trompes, Ellina. Tu parles et tu agis comme une adulte. Tout comme Kara. Cette guerre des sorciers a changé bien des choses. »

Ellina ne répondit pas. Puis elle se leva avec une certaine gêne.

« Il faut que j'y aille, il se fait tard, et ça va bientôt être l'heure du repas. »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça sa mère en se levant elle aussi. Elle la raccompagna à la porte.

Une fois dans le couloir, Ellina se tourna vers elle.

« Nous pourrons…nous reparler? Avant que tu ne partes? J'ai mes examens finaux bientôt, mais…entre les révisions, je peux trouver le temps. »

Sabrina lui offrit un sourire soulagé et ravi.

« Bien sûr! Je…tu passes quand tu veux! Avec des amis si tu le souhaites. »

Ellina hocha la tête et allait partir quand finalement elle se tourna pour dire une dernière chose.

« Au sujet de Kara, elle n'est pas seulement mon amie, en réalité. Kara est ma petite amie. Tu vois, en plus d'être une sorcière, ta fille aime une fille. Alors… si tu veux réellement qu'on se parle de nouveau, il faudra digérer ça, et m'accepter entière, et accepter Kara aussi. »

Sabrina, plus pâle, resta un instant interdite, stupéfaite. Elle ne s'y était pas du tout attendue. Bien sûr que l'idée la choquait, mais l'homosexualité et la situation qui en découlait, ça au moins elle comprenait, ça au moins ça faisait aussi partie de son monde.

« Je…tu pourras venir, bien sûr. Et Kara aussi, bien sûr. »

Ellina hocha la tête.

« Bien. Bon, à plus tard. »

Puis elle partit sans regarder en arrière, ne sachant pas vraiment que ressentir. En tout cas, elle avait hâte d'être arrivée dans son dortoir pour écrire une longue lettre à son père. Ca lui éclaircirait les idées, au moins.

**HHHHH**

Dans cette ambiance étrange et tendue, les examens arrivèrent rapidement. Une épreuve après une autre, les élèves de septième année enchaînèrent ainsi toutes les matières, passant des heures à comparer par la suite leurs réponses et leurs idées, à angoisser sur leurs erreurs et leurs oublis. Leurs soirées étaient passées en révisions de dernière minute, les déjeuners étaient à demi-avalés, les visages étaient anxieux.

Et enfin, à quinze heures le mercredi 15 mai, les septième année se rejoignirent, soulagés, épuisés et fous de joie.

« ON A FINI! » hurla Dean en lançant son sac devant lui.

« Vous vous rendez compte… » murmura lentement Sally-Anne. « Nous venons de terminer notre scolarité. Ça y est. Nous sommes pratiquement, à quelques résultats près, des sorciers adultes. »

Morag se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

« C'est génial. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous fichez-là? » lança froidement Sallington en arrivant rapidement vers le groupe d'amis et en les fusillant du regard.

Les autres se regardèrent, les sourcils froncés, chacun se demanda avec inquiétude s'ils n'avaient pas oublié une épreuve ou quelque chose.

« Quoi? » demanda Lavande, anxieuse.

« Et notre fête de fin d'études dans la Chambre des Fondateurs, elle ne va pas se faire toute seule! » répondit Kara, un sourire amusé illuminant son visage.

Les autres la fusillèrent du regard, avant de manifester un grand enthousiasme à cette idée.

« En route! Superbe idée! » lança Seamus.

« On a prévenu les elfes? » s'interrogea Susan.

Garrik fronça les sourcils.

« Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit y aller. »

Les quelques minutes de marche qu'il leur fallut pour arriver à la Chambre se passa en conversations excitées.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, bièraubeurres et douceurs à volonté, les dix-huit amis se défoulaient enfin, riant, dansant, blaguant et commentant sous les yeux imperturbables des quatre Fondateurs de l'école dans laquelle ils venaient de passer sept années de leur vie, dans laquelle ils avaient grandi.

Kara et Ellina en profitaient pleinement, pouvant enfin montrer ouvertement l'amour qu'elles éprouvaient l'une pour l'autre sans inquiétude. Elles dansèrent ensemble et ne se quittèrent quasiment pas.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Dean et Seamus avaient une idée qu'ils considéraient formidable et qu'ils voulaient à tout prix voir se réaliser.

« Puisque nous sommes tous amis, compagnons et combattants sous le même idéal, sous le même drapeau, sous le même blason, celui-ci. » Seamus pointa du doigt la représentation à ses pieds: l'Hybride de l'Unité, la créature au corps et la langue de serpent, à tête de blaireau, aux pâtes et à la queue de lion et aux ailes d'aigle. « Nous nous sommes dits qu'il serait temps de le montrer, le montrer vraiment, comme nous montrons chaque jour notre appartenance à nos Maisons respectives. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » demanda Neville, intrigué.

Dean se tourna vers Seamus et pointa sa baguette sur lui, effectuant un court geste en lançant un sort informulé. Aussitôt, juste en dessous du blason de Gryffondor sur la robe du jeune homme se forma une autre représentation: celle de l'Hybride aux ailes déployées, la gueule de blaireau ouverte dans un rugissement, sa langue sortie, le mot Unitas présent juste en-dessous de ses pattes. L'Hybride apparut également dans le dos de Seamus, un blason bien plus grand, la créature dressée sur ses deux pattes arrières. Le liserais rouge présent tout le long des bordures de sa robe fut allié à un liserais bleu, puis un jaune et enfin un vert.

Tous leurs amis applaudirent bruyamment cette idée, et rapidement tous les uniformes furent ainsi changés, seuls les petits blasons d'origine indiquant la Maison d'appartenance, dernière et fière trace d'un amour à jamais ancré dans l'âme des élèves pour Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serpentard ou Serdaigle.

Jamais les dix-huit élèves de Poudlard n'étaient apparus aussi unis jusque dans leurs couleurs.

Et ce soir là, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle en fête dans leurs uniformes modifiés, il est évident qu'ils firent sensation. Mais ce ne fut rien à côté des expressions de chacun lorsqu'ils allèrent s'asseoir. Car ils n'allèrent pas tous à leurs tables habituelles. Non. Pour la première fois en bien des siècles, les élèves se mélangèrent et allèrent s'asseoir avec leurs amis, ne se préoccupant aucunement de la Maison d'étude. Bientôt les autres membres de la PG firent de même, puis les plus jeunes également, et leurs amis, et tout ceux qui en avaient envie.

En quelques minutes, au lieu des quatre tables bien nettes et homogènes, la Grande Salle fut une vision multicolore. Ceux que ça dérangea, tout le monde les ignora. Les professeurs, ravis, échangèrent des commentaires enthousiastes, satisfaits, stupéfaits et joyeux. La directrice observa le manège, son cœur s'échauffant de bonheur et d'espoir, une force nouvelle lui procura une vigueur bienvenue. Ses yeux brillèrent de fierté face à l'initiative de ses élèves, ses jeunes gens qu'elle avait vus grandir. Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle imaginait l'excitation, la joie et le rire qui auraient habité Albus Dumbledore si seulement il avait vécu pour voir son rêve se produire enfin.

Dans cette ambiance festive, personne ne remarqua que plusieurs élèves, ceux-là même qui observaient les Combattants de l'Hybride avec haine et dégoût, affichaient de bien étranges sourires.

Joshua Tyrnor et Blaise Zabini échangèrent un mince rictus qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe qui.

Tous les élèves devaient prendre le Poudlard Express après-demain matin pour rentrer chez eux pour les grandes vacances - exceptionnellement grandes cette année. Les septième année allaient entreprendre leur tout dernier voyage dans le légendaire train rouge, et passeraient avant cela leur toute dernière nuit dans le château.

Mais bien sûr, et cette pensée fit sourire davantage Joshua, il fallait pour cela que les élèves soient en vie… ce qui, passé le crépuscule du lendemain soir, ne serait pas si sûr pour la plupart d'entre eux.

Il lança un regard glacé vers la table qui habituellement accueillait des Poufsouffle, et observa Sallington discuter avec Scott, McLane, Abbot et Perks.

Oh oui, ça, la nuit du lendemain serait la dernière à Poudlard pour beaucoup de septième année.

En fait, elle serait leur dernière nuit.

Tout court.

**HHHHH**


	19. Cette nuit là

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 19****: Cette nuit-là**

La plupart des élèves et autres habitants du château dégustaient les derniers instants de la journée - leur dernière de l'année à Poudlard.

Qu'ils soient dans les Salles Communes ou dortoirs pour les élèves, dans les couloirs, la Grande Salle ou leurs appartements pour le personnel, tous avaient bien conscience que l'année scolaire s'était terminée, et qu'elle serait peut-être la dernière avant plusieurs années si la guerre ne cessait pas bientôt.

Dans cette ambiance à la fois tendue, mélancolique et joyeuse, personne n'avait connaissance qu'alors même que le soleil se couchait, quelques individus s'étaient glissés hors du château pour quitter le périmètre de Poudlard et rejoindre les collines embrumées.

Personne n'avait non plus conscience que les protections magiques étaient mises à l'épreuve depuis déjà près d'une heure, et qu'elles allaient se briser très prochainement.

Personne n'avait vu les cadavres de plusieurs Aurors et quelques créatures alliées cachés plus loin, alors que des ombres sombres se déplaçaient lentement près des limites de l'école, avec l'avidité et l'impatience des prédateurs affamés.

Non, rien de tout ceci, ce plan si bien pensé, ne fut remarqué.

Pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et que toutes les alarmes magiques se mettent en route en même temps, un quart d'heure après que la nuit se soit installée.

Les professeurs accoururent dans le hall, alors même que Rusard et le professeur Garlecks verrouillaient l'entrée du château. Ils furent rejoints, comme le voulait le nouveau protocole élaboré par l'équipe enseignante, par les directeurs de Maison et leurs élèves.

L'absence de McGonagall devint apparente lorsque ce fut le sous-directeur qui se plaça en haut des escaliers pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

« L'école est sous attaque, mais je vous prie de garder votre calme. »

Sa voix ferme et forte fut la seule chose qui permit aux plus jeunes et effrayés de ne pas paniquer.

« Nous avons dors et déjà demandé de l'aide, et en attendant, les élèves seront mis en sécurité par les professeurs. »

Un immense bruit fit sursauter tout le monde, les enfants crièrent. Les murs tremblèrent, et il fut évident pour beaucoup que les Mangemorts et leurs alliés n'étaient pas seulement venus pour quelque chose de précis, pour un élève ou pour effrayer leur monde.

Ils étaient venus détruire Poudlard.

« Avec votre respect, Monsieur, » s'éleva la voix forte et grave de Terry. « Je sais ce que vous songez, et nous le savons tous. Les professeurs vont devoir défendre le château, si on veut avoir une chance. Vous connaissez le principe de la Première Garde. »

Il tourna le regard plus loin, là où les élèves Serpentard étaient réunis. Avec lui, tous les membres de la PG Senior, plus particulièrement les septième année, toujours dans leurs robes aux couleurs de l'Hybride, appelèrent du regard Kara Sallington.

Reconnaissant que son rôle de chef était peut-être pour la première réelle fois requis et totalement reconnu, Kara s'avança jusqu'à faire face au sous-directeur.

« Nous sommes organisés et entraînés. Prêts à défendre notre école et nos camarades, nos convictions et notre futur. La PG Junior - les cinquième et quatrième année, peuvent emmener les plus jeunes se cacher avec un ou deux profs. Ils sauront se protéger. »

Criton les observa et, l'air grave et une lueur de fierté dans les yeux, il hocha la tête.

« Merlin. » souffla Chourave.

Criton donna ses ordres aux profs et au personnel, et il fut convenu que Rusard, Pomfresh, Pince et Slughorn accompagneraient les plus jeunes.

Pendant ce temps, ce fut naturellement que les membres de la PG se tournèrent vers Kara.

« Bon, c'est temps. » fit-elle d'une voix à la fois totalement calme et tendue. « Toute l'année ça a été une éventualité, et ce soir nous sommes prêts. Que ce soit clair, vous n'avez d'obligation qu'envers vous-même, et jamais personne n'appellera un survivant un lâche. Ceux qui veulent rejoindre la PG Junior le peuvent, et croyez-moi, je ne leur en voudrai aucunement, et j'espère que tout le monde a la grandeur d'esprit d'en faire autant. Il ne faut pas se faire d'illusion. Ce qui nous attend dehors, c'est très possiblement la mort. Mais quoiqu'il se passe et quoiqu'il advienne de chacun d'entre vous, je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir eu l'occasion de tous vous connaître cette année, de travailler avec vous et d'avoir eu la possibilité de participer à une si belle entreprise. Nous pouvons tous en être fiers. Les Junior, nous vous confions la garde des plus jeunes et de nos camarades, amis et familles. Les Senior, nous allons devoir garder le château et tout ce qu'il représente. Et nous le ferons avec force, honneur et courage, et allons montrer à ces foutus encagoulés qui nous sommes! »

Il y eût quelques exclamations, et très rapidement, chacun dut faire un choix, un choix qui altéra sa vie à tout jamais, et qui scella son destin. Alors que plusieurs élèves de sixième et septième années hors PG décidèrent de se joindre aux Junior, d'autres restèrent dans le hall. A l'inverse quelques sixième année membres de la PG préférèrent partir avec les plus jeunes, et malgré les demandes de Criton et des professeurs, bien des cinquième année ne bougèrent pas, comme Oriane Kopern.

Kara hocha la tête et descendit les marches. Les professeurs leur donnèrent à tous des instructions et des conseils de prudence, et alors même que Garlecks et Flitwick ouvraient les portes, Dallon se rapprocha de son amie.

« Ils ne sont pas là. » fit-il doucement, son regard bien tourné vers les lourdes portes, sa baguette fermement en main, comme pour tous ceux présents.

« J'ai vu. Aucun Collabo, et même d'autres. »

« Tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

Kara garda ses yeux devant elle.

« Qu'ils sont de l'autre côté. Avec eux. »

« Nous allons nous battre contre eux. Il y aura des victimes. »

« Aucun de nous n'est réellement prêt à ce qu'il va se produire dans quelques minutes. Blesser, tuer, être blessé, être tué, être témoin de tout ça. Mais nous n'y serons jamais prêts. La guerre n'est pas quelque chose à laquelle on peut vraiment être préparé. »

Dallon ne lui dit rien, mais Kara sentait sa présence tout près d'elle et savait qu'il était aussi effrayé, nerveux et aussi déterminé que chaque personne dans le hall.

« Quoiqu'il advienne, ça a été un honneur d'être à tes côtés ces dernières années, Lady Kara Sallington. »

Kara tourna sa tête vers lui, et vit dans le regard du jeune homme plus de conviction et d'affection que jamais. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire et un hochement de tête.

« De même, Lord Kyle Dallon. Un honneur et un privilège, mon ami. »

Il hocha la tête et Kara vit un petit sourire sur son visage, avant que comme elle il ne tourne de nouveau son attention face à lui.

La jeune femme n'avait pas besoin de jeter un regard autour d'elle pour voir les mouvements nerveux, les gestes anxieux, les mains serrées avec force sur les baguettes, les larmes dans les yeux de beaucoup et sur les joues de certains, les corps trembler. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour sentir la magie crépiter dans l'air, pour entendre les murmures des dernières paroles échangées, les froissements des derniers contacts et des dernières étreintes.

Soudainement elle eut conscience d'une main effleurant la sienne et de la présence si chaleureuse près d'elle, et elle tourna la tête pour voir Ellina l'observer avec anxiété, inquiétude, peur et amour. Elle lui prit la main et la serra, laissa son regard parler pour elle. D'un geste de la tête, Ellie lui fit comprendre ce qu'elle souhaitait, et Kara serra sa main avec plus de force, se rendant brusquement compte de ce qu'elle avait jusqu'à maintenant enterré.

Elle avait la trouille.

Non. Elle était morte de peur. Pétrifiée.

Et elle haïssait ça.

Sentant ses émotions, Ellina laissa son pouce caresser sa main et lui fit un petit sourire, visiblement soulagée que Kara prenne enfin une expression moins froide et plus humaine. Et cette fois-ci Kara fit ce que sa petite-amie lui avait indiqué plus tôt.

Elle tourna son attention autour d'elle, et échangea un regard et des signes occasionnels avec chacun de ses amis et camarades. Sa peur augmentait au fur et à mesure des secondes, alors qu'elle se demandait qui serait encore en vie dans quelques heures, qui serait gravement blessé, et de ceux qui survivraient, combien auraient irrémédiablement changé. Et elle se rendit compte que tous avaient au fond des yeux la même terreur, la même incertitude et la même tristesse que celles ancrées dans son cœur et son esprit à cet instant.

Après avoir échangé quelques mots faussement braves et taquins avec Malefoy et Jenna, puis avec Baldwin et Hannah, Kara se focalisa de nouveau devant elle.

Et alors même que les portes s'ouvraient, laissant doucement apparaître la nuit froide et menaçante, brumeuse, et le parc immense et plongé dans le noir presque total, Kara se pencha vers Ellina.

« Ne t'éloigne pas trop. Sois prudente. Je t'aime. »

« Ne fais rien de stupide. Je t'aime aussi. »

Finalement, alors même que Criton leur donnait l'ordre d'avancer, Kara lâcha la main d'Ellina, et lutta pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait, et non pas sur la brusque froideur qui l'envahit ou sur les sombres émotions qui montèrent soudainement en elle.

Car quoiqu'il adviendrait, ils allaient engager là la bataille de leur vie, une bataille à mort, qui marquerait sans conteste l'Histoire peu importe qui gagnerait.

Et Kara savait que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, si ça n'avait pas déjà été fait, son enfance se terminait ici, à cet instant, et qu'elle était la première mais certes pas la dernière à songer que c'était bien trop tôt.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaita en avançant avec les autres dans le parc trop silencieux, ce fut qu'Ellina s'en sorte et que Poudlard reste debout.

Et alors qu'elle chassait ses craintes et ses hésitations, pour accueillir la colère et le courage, Kara émit une prière silencieuse.

Si elle mourait ce soir, elle le ferait avec honneur et d'une manière dont ses parents seraient fiers.

Face à eux, alors qu'ils étaient à présent au milieu du parc, ils virent des silhouettes se dessiner dans la brume, plusieurs dizaines. Des Mangemorts, des jeunes qui avaient été jusqu'à quelques heures plus tôt leurs camarades de classe, deux géants et plusieurs Détraqueurs.

Lorsque les Mangemorts lancèrent leur marque dans le ciel, la tête de mort et le serpent vert acidulé illuminèrent le sombre paysage et firent de l'étendue céleste leur royaume. Mais les jeunes sorciers ne voyaient pas cela ainsi. Hannah, Draco, Sally-Anne et Seamus se réunirent, levèrent leurs baguettes et crièrent le sort d'une même voix, libérant la créature hybride laquelle, dans un éclair argenté, vint à son tour conquérir les cieux. Ses ailes déployées, dressée sur ses deux pattes, elle lança un rugissement tonitruant face à la Marque des Ténèbres.

La Bataille de Poudlard de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers allait commencer.

**HHHHH**

Jamais dans toute sa vie Garrik Stevens n'aurait cru être témoin de tout ça.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils tous entrain de se battre? Un quart d'heure? Une demi-heure? Davantage? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Le parc de Poudlard avait fait place au chaos. C'était ironique en un sens, car c'était vraiment une très belle nuit de mai. Le ciel était dégagé, les étoiles à peine voilée. La température était plutôt douce, la brise était faible. Et pourtant, jamais le jeune homme de Serdaigle n'avait vu pareil chaos.

A présent les combattants étaient éparpillés. Assez éloignés les uns des autres pour que les alliés se sentent isolés, et assez près pour qu'ils confondent ennemis et amis. Dans cette nuit noire, seuls les éclairs des sorts et les lumières semblant bien lointaines du château illuminaient les environs, et les robes noires des Mangemorts se confondaient avec celles des étudiants et de leurs professeurs. L'un des deux géants avait été vaincu, Garrik l'avait vu tomber quelque temps plus tôt. Mais son soulagement n'avait été que de courte durée, et il était resté pragmatique. Ils étaient peut-être quasiment à égalité, en aucun cas ils n'étaient victorieux.

Le jeune homme contra un Doloris et lança quelques sorts de son cru. Il était à cours de potion, et son esprit cartésien analysait la situation rapidement et efficacement. Les sorts défilaient dans son esprit en même temps qu'il en prononçait d'autres et qu'il évaluait et réévaluait sa situation. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait vu une jeune fille de quinze ans tomber, victime d'un Avada Kedavra. Il se refusait à la regarder, il devait combattre.

« Jay! Attention! »

Son camarade de cinquième année se retourna rapidement et se coucha à terre alors qu'une explosion retentissait à ses côtés. Il gémissait de douleur, et Garrik ne parvenait pas à voir s'il était blessé gravement ou non.

« _Confundo_! » cria t-il de toutes ses forces en brandissant sa baguette face à un Mangemort près de lui. Puis il enchaîna avec un sort d'inconscience qu'il prit bien soin de ne pas prononcer. L'ennemi tomba comme une masse.

Garrik hésita un instant, son esprit de perfectionniste le titillant. Devait-il l'attacher, ou se précipiter vers son jeune ami tombé? Ses cours de DCFM repassèrent dans son esprit, mais il les stoppa. Il n'avait pas le temps, et Jay pouvait être gravement blessé.

Il contourna le Mangemort et courut vers le garçon, avant de s'agenouiller près de lui.

« Ca va? »

Jay avait des larmes sur les joues. De douleur, de peur, Garrik n'en était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus longtemps à découvert sur ce champ de bataille. Ils étaient des cibles parfaites. Il utilisa la magie pour transporter son cadet derrière un tronc d'arbre plus loin. Il allait le rejoindre quand ses pouvoirs l'avertirent une seconde avant que ses oreilles n'entendent un bruit derrière lui.

Il aurait dû attacher le Mangemort. Son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il avait fait une erreur, comme lorsque l'un de ses professeurs lui avait annoncé une note inférieure à ce qu'il aurait souhaité.

Il aurait vraiment dû l'attacher.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant que la douleur ne s'empare de son corps et que tout devienne noir.

**HHHHH**

« Cours! » cria Timrus lorsqu'il vit le loup-garou s'approcher de Sally-Anne.

Timrus aurait bien été incapable de dire comment il en était arrivé à être près de la Forêt Interdite, à combattre au côté de Sally-Anne Perks face à deux Mangemorts et isolés des autres. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était pour quoi il se battait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'importe où il tournait son regard, il voyait des sorts fuser, des corps à terre, parfois immobiles, parfois se tordant de douleur, parfois gémissant. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était des cris. De rage. De peine. De peur. De douleur.

Tim Baldwin pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il avait rarement eu réellement peur dans toute sa vie. Et qu'à cet instant, il était pétrifié, terrorisé. Les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues un moment plus tôt devaient leur présence à cette crainte pure. Et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne songeait pas au refuge qu'auraient sincèrement été les bras de ses parents à cet instant, c'était qu'il se trouvait bien trop occupé à essayer de s'en sortir pour cela.

Il se mit à courir derrière Sally-Anne, en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule. Fier? Il l'était, oui. Pour avoir neutralisé deux Mangemorts avec l'aide de son amie. Pour avoir survécu jusque là. Pour participer à ce noble combat.

Il ne sentait plus la brûlure sur son bras, ni les picotements de sa profonde coupure à la hanche. Et il mettait un point d'honneur à ignorer sa fatigue. Il fallait qu'il courre, il fallait qu'il courre encore. Et encore. Bientôt, il ne vit plus le parc, ni les combats. Sally-Anne se stoppa, à bout de souffle, du sang parsemant son visage et s'échappant de sa cuisse droite.

« Où est-ce qu'il est? » murmura t-elle en observant autour d'elle.

Timrus essaya de percevoir quelque chose aux alentours, mais au milieu des arbres les ombres étaient encore plus nombreuses. On les observait, de ça il était certain.

« Je l'entend respirer. » souffla Sally-Anne.

Tim lui jeta un coup d'œil. Il ne la connaissait pas particulièrement bien, mais il se sentait impressionné par son sang-froid. Chez elle, la peur se manifestait par une détermination sans faille, et l'inquiétude par une colère sourde.

Soudain une brindille fut brisée face à eux. Timrus se rapprocha de son amie.

« J'allume, tu attaques. » murmura t-il, et elle acquiesça.

Sans attendre, les secondes leur étant compté, Tim brandît sa baguette devant lui.

« _Lux_! »

« _Incineram_! »

Mais les flammes n'atteignirent qu'une fougère. Le cœur de Tim se serra. Ça avait été un piège!

« Sally, att- »

Il fut projeté en arrière, la Serdaigle également mais à deux mètres de lui. Recouvrant doucement ses esprits, Timrus vit le loup-garou se précipiter sur la jeune femme encore à demi-consciente à terre. D'un geste vif, gémissant à peine de la douleur que son poignet foulé lui fit ressentir, il leva le bras.

« _Encerclum_! »

Le Sortilège Surprenant fonctionna à merveille. Les barrières d'énergie formèrent une boite autour de l'immonde créature, et le loup-garou gémit avec douleur avant de s'évanouir, le sort continuant à l'enfermer malgré tout.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Timrus souffla de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur le dos.

« Tu es encore vivant? » lança Sally-Anne d'une voix tremblante en se redressant doucement.

« Oui. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis la douce voix de la jeune femme l'atteignit de nouveau.

« J'espère que les autres le sont aussi. »

**HHHHH**

Un blagueur. Un joyeux luron. Un vrai gamin. Un comique.

Des tas de mots semblables avaient un jour servi à le décrire. Lui. Morag MacDougal.

Jamais assassin n'avait fait partie de la liste.

Et jamais rien n'aurait pu faire rire ni même sourire Morag cette nuit-là.

Prendre une vie n'aurait jamais dû faire partie de ses actes. C'était contraire à tout ce en quoi il croyait. Contraire à tous ses principes.

Pourtant, deux minutes plus tôt, c'était bien par sa magie qu'un homme était tombé. Un Mangemort, certes. Un assassin, certes. Un monstre, certes. Un ennemi, certes.

Mais un être humain était un être humain, n'est-ce pas? Une vie ne valait-elle pas toute vie? N'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné? Et ironiquement, n'était-ce pas la valeur principale pour laquelle ils combattaient tous dans cette guerre?

Et cette vie, il l'avait prise. Il savait que l'arbre lourd tomberait sur cet homme encagoulé. Il savait que son sort ferait tomber ce sapin. Un corps gisait quelques mètres plus loin, et c'était lui, Morag MacDougal, dix-huit ans et trois mois, lui, le vrai blagueur, le fils, le grand frère, l'ami, qui avait fait le choix de prendre une vie.

Est-ce que la légitime défense apaiserait un jour sa conscience? Est-ce que le fait qu'il avait sauvé la vie de Lavande justifiait cet acte? Est-ce que le fait que ça le rendait presque physiquement malade faisait de lui un homme bien, ou faisait-elle de lui un faible?

Mais Morag dut rapidement chasser toutes ces pensées. Près de lui, le corps du professeur Flitwick gisait dans une petite flaque de sang. Plus loin, Dean et Lavande finissaient de ligoter le géant qu'ils avaient combattu jusqu'à présent. Ils avaient vu trois de leurs camarades tomber, et n'avaient aucune idée de comment se portaient réellement leurs forces. Les combats étaient éparpillés et il était difficile de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait du côté des autres. Tout ce qu'ils savaient de façon certaine, c'était qu'ils ne gagnaient pas. Mais que ceux d'en face n'avaient pas non plus l'avantage.

Cela dit, les Mangemorts étaient plus expérimentés qu'eux, et même sans leurs deux géants, il devait encore leur rester deux ou trois loups-garou. Morag n'en était pas certain, mais il était presque sûr que les professeurs Trelawney et Criton avaient été tués aussi un peu plus tôt.

« Jackson! » hurla soudainement Lavande dans un cru aigu.

Morag tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le sixième année Gryffondor se prendre un Av-Ked de plein fouet. Il tomba, instantanément mort, et le Mangemort contre lequel il s'était battu un bon moment leur fit un signe avant de transplaner.

Les larmes de Lavande ne furent pas apaisées par les mots de Dean. Morag savait qu'ils en étaient tous au point où rage, fatigue, tristesse et peur se mêlaient avec le choc et les rendaient plus ou moins insensibles et hystériques. Pourtant il lutta pour rester au contrôle, se souvenant des leçons apprises à la PG.

« Enfin! »

Quelques mètres devant eux, arrivés comme par enchantement, apparurent la directrice McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Fleur Delacour et les jumeaux Weasley.

« Pas trop tôt, le renfort! »

« Les mecs! »

Lavande pointa du doigt l'entrée du château près d'eux. Un groupe de trois Mangemorts venait de parvenir à y entrer.

« Et regardez de ce côté-là. » fit d'une voix défaite le Gryffondor.

Lorsque Morag tourna les yeux de l'autre côté, il pâlit.

« Oh Merlin, non. »

Des Inferi avançaient, au moins une vingtaine, dans une marche lente et glauque, annonciatrice de mort.

« On aurait besoin d'un peu plus de renforts. »

« Que fait-on? »

Dean observa un côté, puis l'autre.

« Laissons-les se charger de ça. On a une autre mission. Vous êtes avec moi? »

Morag et Lavande échangèrent un regard et hochèrent la tête. Blessés et fatigués, ce fut néanmoins d'un pas rapide et déterminé qu'ils entrèrent dans Poudlard tous les trois, bien décidés à barrer le chemin aux Mangemorts et à protéger le château et les jeunes élèves y étant peut-être encore cachés.

**HHHHH**

C'était une belle connerie, la guerre.

Tout ce à quoi Terry Boot arrivait à songer, c'était à cette phrase que son vieux grand-père lui avait affirmé d'une voix rauque et hanté il y avait bien des années. Han Boot était décédé il y avait longtemps, et pourtant sa phrase hantait à présent les pensées de son petit-fils qui comprenait enfin ce que le vétéran de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale avait ressenti.

Une belle connerie, la guerre.

Une parade, un sort, un bouclier, une parade.

Alors même que Terry était profondément engagé dans un duel contre Joshua Tyrnor, ses pensées lui échappaient petit à petit, sa concentration laissait place à un vide étrange. Il n'était pas certain de savoir si c'était le choc, la peur ou la fatigue. Peut-être même la rage, celle qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'il avait vu ses amis commencer à tomber au sol, blessés ou pire. Depuis qu'il avait vu ce monstre qu'il combattait, ce garçon du même âge que lui qui avait suivi durant sept années les mêmes cours qu'eux, tuer de sang-froid une fille de quatorze ans à terre, blessée et sans défense qui l'avait supplié avec crainte de la laisser en vie.

Bouclier. Contre sort. Attaque.

Lorsqu'il était petit, son grand-père lui avait parlé de la guerre, un voile recouvrant son regard, sa voix rauque plus basse que d'ordinaire. Et il l'avait écouté avec fascination, avide de savoir, avide de comprendre. Han avait parlé des cris, des gémissements, des pleurs. De l'odeur. Du choc qui étouffait les sons et brouillait les pensées. De la haine qui pouvait soudainement surgir. Des larmes qui s'invitaient sans même prévenir. Il avait parlé du sang. Oh oui, le sang, il en avait parlé. Des amis et frères d'armes tomber aussi, et des civils, des regards vides et des expressions figées des cadavres.

Mais il ne lui avait pas dit.

Il ne lui avait pas dit que le sang semblait d'une couleur si vive même dans la nuit. Il ne lui avait pas dit que ses amis sans vie, au sol, le regardant de ces yeux vides et avec cette expression de surprise et de douleur, que ses amis seraient les mêmes, les mêmes qui quelques heures plus tôt riaient avec lui, dansaient et espéraient, parlaient de l'avenir, de leur famille, de leurs rêves. Il ne lui avait pas dit que l'odeur des résidus de sorts, de la fumée, des flammes, des corps brûlés, l'odeur aussi de l'herbe mouillée et des jardins alentours se mêleraient toutes pour l'enivrer à ce point et pour le marquer à tout jamais. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'on ressentait en prenant une vie. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en étant engagé dans un duel à mort, il ne lui avait pas parlé du regard de l'ennemi presque inhumain. Il ne lui avait pas parlé non plus de l'incompréhension, de l'injustice, de l'ironie qui le prenaient à la gorge et lui donnaient l'envie saugrenue de rire. Comment les êtres humains pouvaient-ils être capables de telles horreurs? Comment tant de personnes si jeunes pouvaient soudainement et en un instant cesser de vivre, alors qu'elles avaient encore tant à faire en ce monde, tant à apprendre et tant à découvrir? Comment pouvait-on le supporter?

Il ne lui avait pas dit.

Ou peut-être que si, justement, et que le petit garçon qu'il avait été n'avait pas su comprendre. Peut-être aussi que Han, en un sens, n'avait pas souhaité qu'il comprenne. Peut-être qu'il avait fallu que Terry soit là, à le voir, à le vivre, pour vraiment comprendre.

Il sentit sa baguette lui échapper des mains, et avec rage il leva le regard vers Tyrnor. Ce sale serpent eut un rictus, et pour la première fois de sa vie, alors même qu'un sort mortel l'atteignait, Terry souhaita voir un autre être humain mourir.

Il toucha terre, l'herbe fraîche et humide caressa son cou. Plus loin derrière lui quelqu'un, une femme, cria son nom avec tristesse, avant de prononcer celui de son assassin avec rage.

Terry Boot, lui, ne pouvait penser plus qu'à une chose. Il voulait voir un autre être humain mourir, et cette pensée le révoltait. Un petit sourire cynique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Quelle saloperie, la guerre.

Il expira.

**HHHHH**

Sérieusement, Mandy n'avait jamais songé qu'elle verrait un jour un loup-garou de si près - pas transformé du moins. Alors même qu'elle combattait pour sa vie, elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Et en un sens, elle avait l'impression qu'elle l'avait su dès le départ de cette atroce nuit.

Elle boitilla deux mètres plus loin et lança un nouveau sort, qui l'affaiblit un peu plus. Le monstre l'évita, de justesse, mais il l'évita, avant de retomber sur ses pattes et de continuer sa lente progression, la narguant et se délectant à l'avance.

Mandy n'en était pas certaine, mais elle pensait bien avoir fait la promesse à sa jeune cousine qu'elle goûterait ses petits gâteaux à son retour à la maison. Des petits gâteaux à la framboise, que Vanessa s'était entraînée tout spécialement à faire pour son retour de Poudlard et l'obtention de son diplôme. Elle était tellement adorable, cette gosse.

Un autre sort. L'entrave fonctionna mais, son énergie étant si basse, le sort ne dura pas. Et aucune aide n'était en vue.

Une chose était certaine, sa mère, sorcière, allait être hystérique en entendant la nouvelle de sa mort. Elle allait pleurer pendant des jours. Quant à son père, moldu, il s'enfermerait certainement dans son atelier avant de sortir dans l'espoir d'avoir une chance de pouvoir venger la mort de son unique fille. Sa belle-mère, elle, bien que Mandy n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, serait aussi attristée. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Ils allaient tous trois être à la fois fiers d'elle pour ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir, et complètement furieux de son choix.

A ces pensées, en songeant à sa famille ainsi, un sanglot silencieux échappa à la jeune fille. Il fut suivi par d'autres.

Bon sang. Sa famille lui manquait déjà.

Maintenant, là, tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était d'être à la maison, chez elle, en sécurité, avec sa famille. Sentir l'odeur rassurante de la maison de sa mère ou de celle de son père, peu importait, et d'avoir ses trois parents près d'elle pour la protéger. Mandy n'était pas du style à aimer les scènes mielleuses, et était toujours restée distante de son père, de sa belle-mère et de sa mère, trop fière et trop indépendante. Elle était à quelques secondes de sa mort, et ce n'était qu'à cet instant qu'elle se rendait compte que ça n'avait peut-être été qu'arrogance. Après tout, un bisou, un gâté, une sortie, ça n'aurait pas fait d'elle une petite gamine. Et voilà qu'il était trop tard pour regretter.

Elle tenta un sort de ralentissement, mais elle avait perdu trop d'énergie et trop de sang. Le loup-garou lui sauta dessus, enfonçant ses longues griffes dans son corps. La douleur était si aiguë que Mandy ne put que hurler, les yeux dorés de la créature braqués dans les siens avec folie, gourmandise et une horrible joie… une expression si humaine que s'en était écoeurant. La gueule grande ouverte, il poussa un hurlement puis plongea ses longs crocs dans la jugulaire de la Serdaigle.

Tout ce que Mandy eut le temps de se dire dans son esprit embrouillé, ce fut que finalement, elle ne les goûterait jamais, ces petits gâteaux à la framboise.

Elle ne survécut pas assez longtemps pour voir Remus Lupin, nouvellement transformé, se jeter sur Greyback avec rage et l'entraîner loin de son corps dans une lutte à mort.

**HHHHH**

C'était vraiment n'importe quoi.

Hannah Abbot savait qu'être outrée dans un moment pareil était plus que stupide, mais sur le coup, c'était le sentiment qui dominait.

Elle avait été séparée de Garrik et Mandy un quart d'heure plus tôt, et après avoir neutralisé quelques ennemis, elle se retrouvait à présent seule contre quatre d'entre eux.

Quatre!

Contre elle seule!

N'importe quoi!

La lâcheté était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment plus tolérer ces jours-ci. Elle savait que seule contre des Mangemorts, elle avait peu de chance. Sa mère, pourtant excellente combattante, n'avait pas tenu le choc. Et c'était en sa mémoire qu'elle était ici, et qu'elle se tenait droite et forte, même en sachant qu'elle allait mourir.

Mais voilà que ces lâches se mettaient à quatre! Elle avait face à elle Zabini, Urquhart, Jinston et Galler, tous des collabos et ses anciens camarades! Tous portant au visage des expressions écœurantes, et tous plus ou moins blessés, comme elle. Sa rage était à l'instant enivrante. Comment osaient-ils!

« Je rêve! » cracha t-elle, lorsqu'elle vit Bulstrode les rejoindre.

Cinq!

« Il faut que vous vous teniez par la main pour ne pas trembler peut-être? »

« Fais ta maligne, Abbot, mais tu vas rejoindre ta chère maman dans quelques secondes. »

« _Esombro_! »

Le sortilège qu'aucun des collabos ne connaissait atteignit Galler immédiatement. Les autres l'observèrent avec un mélange de curiosité et de crainte avant de se tourner vers elle. Hannah n'attendit pas.

« _Expelliarmus_! »

Elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à réussir, mais Jinston perdit néanmoins sa baguette. Pourtant il eût le temps de la récupérer lorsque les trois autres attaquèrent Hannah qui durant les minutes qui suivirent dut lutter pour rester en vie. Lorsqu'un Doloris l'atteignit, elle ne put s'empêcher de tomber à terre avec des gémissements de souffrance, malgré le niveau moyen de l'Impardonnable.

« Il est temps d'en finir. _Avada Kedavra_! »

« Non! »

Hannah eût juste le temps de voir quelqu'un s'interposer avant qu'un corps ne tombe devant elle. Serina Garlecks venait de prendre le sort de mort de Zabini à sa place. La vue des yeux écarquillés et vides de l'ancienne Auror fit naître en Hannah une colère et un sentiment d'injustice tels qu'elle n'en avait jamais connu. Elle se redressa rapidement et leva sa baguette.

« _Protego! Immobulus! Incarcerem! Expelliarmus! Encerclum! Impedimenta! Encerclum!_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, et Hannah elle-même n'aurait réellement su dire comment, les quatre Collabos furent assommés et (ou) emprisonnés. La Poufsouffle se laissa tomber assise, épuisée et lasse. En un sens, elle se demandait si ces ordures qu'elle avait sous les yeux auraient une prison dans laquelle être jetés et comment le monde sorcier en était arrivé au point où on avait besoin de condamner des adolescents devenus meurtriers et bourreaux.

Son regard sombre se leva vers le ciel, où la créature hybride de l'Unité brillait toujours, avant de se poser sur le corps de la femme qui avait donné sa vie pour la sienne.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que quelques secondes de répit, avant de devoir de nouveau aller combattre auprès de ses amis et alliés.

Et s'ils gagnaient cette bataille cette nuit, quel en aura été le prix?

**HHHHH**

Justin Finch-Fletchey était mort de frousse. Et c'était un euphémisme.

Tout le monde lui avait toujours dit qu'il n'était qu'un trouillard et franchement? Il l'avait toujours assumé. Oui, il était toujours nerveux, oui, il était un trouillard.

Alors que faisait-il là cette nuit?

C'était une question à laquelle lui-même n'avait pas de réponse. Jamais il n'aurait dû se trouver là cette nuit. Le sort ne cessait de s'acharner contre lui. Déjà en deuxième année, il avait été pétrifié par le Basilic et avait ainsi manqué des mois de sa vie. Et voilà que maintenant, il se retrouvait au milieu d'une guerre sanglante, lui qui était fils de moldus! Il n'était pas un héros. Il n'était même pas un bon duelliste ou un bon combattant!

Il n'était pas un héros.

Son Patronus chassa de nouveau deux Détraqueurs. Depuis quelques minutes il essayait de protéger cinq jeunes élèves qui s'étaient retrouvés totalement dépassés par les évènements à l'extérieur. Ils étaient contre un mur du château dont de grosses pierres avaient été arrachées. Au début de la bataille les deux géants et plusieurs Mangemorts s'étaient acharnés contre Poudlard, qui en portait profondément les marques. Certaines parties des murs s'étaient effondrées. Nul doute que les serres dans les cours intérieures devaient être en partie détruites. Une tour était presque totalement écroulée. La majorité des fenêtres et vitraux était anéantie. Même s'ils remportaient la victoire, ce dont Justin doutait à cet instant, personne ne pourrait plus étudier dans cet endroit avant un long moment.

Alors même qu'il criait aux plus jeunes de rester entre le mur et lui, il vit du coin de l'œil Neville et Luna rivaliser d'ingéniosité contre leurs ennemis Mangemorts. Ils en avaient déjà neutralisé quelques uns, et Justin leur envia leur technique. Tout ce qu'il était arrivé à faire, lui, ça avait été de s'isoler par mégarde et de se retrouver dans ce coin reculé, coincé avec les élèves terrorisés et blessés, et tout ce dont il était capable était de repousser quelques Détraqueurs.

Jamais il n'aurait dû être là. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté ses parents?

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Il était trop jeune pour mourir. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait avoir étudié sept années pour quelque chose, il voulait avoir une chance de travailler, avoir une chance de réaliser ses rêves, avoir une chance de se marier et d'avoir des enfants, avoir une chance d'enfin rendre ses parents fiers de lui, autant qu'ils l'étaient de ses deux frères moldus.

S'il s'en sortait ce soir, ses parents seraient furieux contre lui pour avoir été dans cette situation en premier lieu. Et il s'en voudrait à lui-même d'avoir été si empoté durant cette bataille. Mais ça valait toujours mieux que de mourir, comme tous les cadavres qu'il apercevait, comme tous ses amis et ses professeurs.

Bon sang, il ne voulait pas mourir! Il avait peur de mourir. Il se sentait seul et isolé, il avait froid. Seul avec cinq gamins terrifiés à défendre! Il ne voulait pas mourir seul!

« _Spero Patronum_! »

Encore une fois, les Détraqueurs furent repoussés. Ils ne trouveraient pas leur nourriture en les jeunes élèves derrière lui, hors de question. Il n'était peut-être pas un héros, mais il était un membre de la Première Garde, et il protégerait Poudlard et ses élèves.

Il voyait, là-bas au fond, se rapprocher les Inferi. Ils avaient déjà fait d'un des derniers Aurors protégeant avant cette nuit l'intérieur de Poudlard leur victime. Et ils ne s'arrêteraient pas là, pas tant que leurs invocateurs ne seraient pas neutralisés. Par Merlin, ces créatures étaient réellement immondes, immondes et effrayantes, repoussantes, dérangeantes. De là où il était il pouvait sentir leur odeur horrible de chaire en décomposition. Brusquement, plusieurs Mangemorts apparurent dans le parc, les renforts ennemis étaient arrivés. Justin pâlit à l'idée que si la bataille ne s'arrêtait pas bientôt, ils perdraient à coup sûr. Peu de professeurs et de sorciers expérimentés étaient encore en vie. Et si ses amis survivants tenaient bon, ça ne durerait pas très longtemps. Ils n'étaient pas assez expérimentés, pas assez entraînés ni puissants. La durée de la bataille qui ne cessait de s'allonger était totalement en leur défaveur. Leur énergie ne faisait que baisser, tout comme leur moral, alors que leur peur augmentait et leur désespoir grandissait avec chaque ami perdu.

Justin observa cette vision de cauchemar à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes. Un garçon sanglotait derrière lui, mais sa gorge serrée ne lui permettait pas de le rassurer.

Indécis, Justin hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Devait-il essayer de porter main forte à ses amis? Ou devait-il rester là? Son devoir était-il plus fort que sa peur?

Une fille derrière lui cria et il se retourna pour voir les quatrième et cinquième années qu'il protégeait regarder au-dessus d'eux avec peur. Par réflexe lui aussi leva la tête, et il serra les dents en voyant que le sommet de la tour était entrain de s'effondrer sur eux.

Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il n'était pas un héros.

« _Wingardium Leviosa_! »

De toute l'énergie et la force qui lui restaient, il fit un grand geste du bras et poussa par magie les cinq adolescents des mètres plus loin. La concentration qu'il lui fallut pour maintenir son Patronus et déplacer ainsi cinq êtres humains sur cette distance l'épuisa, mais il tint bon. Pourtant, il avait immédiatement su qu'il ne pourrait pas exécuter cela et se mettre à l'abris en même temps.

Lorsque les lourds morceaux de pierre terminèrent leur rapide voyage, Justin fut tué sur le coup.

Il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Il n'y avait pas de doute.

Il n'était pas un héros.

Beaucoup le contredirait.

**HHHHH**

Il ne fallut vraiment pas longtemps pour que la bataille générale ne devienne pour Draco Malefoy un règlement de compte familial. Il n'eut pas à attendre plus de dix minutes. Son cher paternel, avec renfort de sorts abominables, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui et l'interpella sans attendre. Et Draco n'avait attendu que cela.

Il savait qu'il était plus fort, plus puissant et bien plus sage qu'il ne l'avait été la dernière fois qu'il avait été face à Lucius Malefoy. Non seulement il avait appris bien des nouveaux sortilèges grâce au programme de septième année et à la PG, mais en plus il avait particulièrement travaillé sur son énergie et son contrôle, et avant tout sur sa technique et sur son mental. Le garçon gâté et imbu de lui-même n'était plus, et il avait parfaitement conscience de ses propres faiblesses, de ses limites et de ses réelles capacités. Et plus que tout, il n'avait plus peur de Lucius.

Alors lorsque le duel s'était engagé, il avait été très limpide pour Draco qu'il ne serait en rien aisé ou court, et c'était un avantage qu'il avait eu sur son adversaire. A présent, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Draco était fatigué, blessé et sa haine s'était transformée en agacement. La satisfaction qu'il ressentait et qui lui permettait d'espérer était due à l'état semblable de son paternel. Son masque de Mangemort arraché, Lucius n'était jamais apparu à son fils unique aussi négligé ou malmené. Le sang sur son visage et sa robe de sorcier noire, l'angle étrange que formait son poignet droit, ses traits creusés par la rage et la fatigue, tout était un délice pour les yeux. Pourtant, dans la longue lignée des choses, Draco savait que si ça durait plus longtemps, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Il avait vu un peu plus tôt vers l'orée de la forêt plus loin Garrik être touché par un sort et s'écrouler. Draco ne savait pas s'il était mort ou non, Jenna s'était tout de suite attaquée au Mangemort et l'avait neutralisé. Garder un œil sur la jeune femme tout en essayant d'éviter que son adversaire ne le remarque n'était pas chose aisée, mais Draco ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Jenna avait toujours été là pour lui et était la personne qui lui avait montré le plus de gentillesse, de respect, d'amour et de soutien dans toute sa vie, mise à part sa mère. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

« Tu es lent, Draco. Lent comme les vulgaires sang-de-bourbe que tu défends. » cracha son père avec haine, son visage pâle déformé par sa rage.

Draco songea qu'il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son cher maître.

« Pas si lent que ça, Lucius, ou alors tu ne vaux pas mieux que nous. »

« _Endoloris!_ »

Comme si Draco ne s'y était pas attendu. Alors même qu'il esquivait, il vit arriver les Inferi et jura mentalement. Il n'était pas certain de savoir s'ils gagnaient ou perdaient, il ne savait même pas s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à encore combattre. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait terriblement mal à la cuisse droite, que la sueur et le sang l'aveuglaient et qu'il tremblait de fatigue. En somme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, d'autant plus que son père pouvait encore lancer des Impardonnables. Bien plus faibles que les premiers, certes, mais s'il avait encore l'énergie magique nécessaire à cela, Draco savait que ses propres réserves seraient trop justes.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, l'issu du duel lui donna raison, et peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie Draco Malefoy aurait souhaité de tout son cœur avoir tort. Il se tourna douloureusement sur le dos et ouvrit des yeux larmoyants pour voir Lucius s'avancer vers lui un rictus aux lèvres, la fumée due à son dernier sort l'entourant telle une cape de brume. Pris de colère et de frustration, Draco chercha du regard sa baguette, mais ne parvint pas à la repérer.

« Voilà où s'arrête ta traîtrise et la honte que tu m'as apporté, fils. Tu aurais dû savoir que jamais rien n'arrêtera notre ascension vers ce qui nous revient de droit. »

Crachant un peu de sang, Draco répliqua avec la même morgue:

« Vous revient de droit? A un sang-mêlé et à ses pathétiques esclaves? »

« _Endoloris_! »

La puissance du sort était relativement faible, mais la fatigue et les blessures de Draco apporta la douleur à son niveau attendu. Il hurla et gémit, avant de pouvoir se contrôler lorsque l'effet de l'Impardonnable cessa.

« Maintenant, rejoins ta chère mère. Regarde, Draco, est-ce que tu vois l'un de tes précieux petits alliés te venir en aide? Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, des faibles et des indignes. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils te rejoindront rapidement. _Avada -_ »

« _Esombro_! »

Lucius se retrouva pour la seconde fois de la nuit immédiatement dominé par les ombres noires du premier sortilège des trois Surprenants. Ne connaissant pas assez ce sort pour le contrer, il fut désorienté et se sentit étouffer, et dans sa rage il envoya plusieurs sorts à l'aveugle.

Draco se redressa douloureusement pour voir Jenna, baguette levée, deux mètres plus loin. Elle lui envoya sa baguette magique que le jeune homme s'empressa de d'attraper avant de se lever.

Il vit avec horreur son paternel se libérer du sortilège de sa petite-amie et diriger son regard vers elle.

« Petite garce de McLane! »

« Un problème, Malefoy? » répliqua t-elle avec acidité. « Sachez que Draco aura toujours des alliés, quoi que vous en disiez. »

Si elle n'avait que des blessures superficielles, elle ne semblait pas moins épuisée qu'eux, ses cheveux noirs sales et emmêlés, sa robe déchirée. Sa baguette était levée avec détermination, et quand Malefoy leva la sienne avec colère et soif de vengeance, Draco et Jenna réagirent en même temps.

« _Encerclum!_ »

« _Laceram!_ »

Le sortilège de Jenna n'atteignit que partiellement Lucius, et une barrière d'énergie l'empêcha de lancer son attaque convenablement. Le puissant sort noir ricocha et alla rencontré l'arbre juste derrière lui, alors même que celui de Draco faisait de même. La combinaison de la magie neutre et de la magie noire et des deux sortilèges provoqua une explosion dans un puissant éclair rouge. Le souffle magique fit voler Draco et Jenna sur deux mètres et les sonnèrent.

Lorsqu'ils se redressèrent, leur premier réflexe fut de s'assurer de la santé de l'autre, avant qu'ils ne s'aident à se relever et qu'ils observent les alentours.

Tout ce qu'il restait du très ancien chêne et de Lucius Malefoy n'était que cendres sombres.

**HHHHH**

C'était magnifique.

En un sens, Bradley Speedlam savait que c'était stupide de penser ça. Mais alors que son regard se baladait sur le parc, et qu'il voyait les éclairs multicolores illuminer les ombres, les silhouettes hétéroclites danser une chorégraphie si maladroite et chaotique que s'en était presque artistique, le château se dresser comme un soldat fantomatique blessé, porteur de profondes cicatrices, alors qu'il entendait les différents cris représentatifs de la palette complète des émotions humaines, Brad ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'au fond, tout ça, c'était magnifique.

La symbolique était tout aussi belle que le panorama. Le Bien contre le Mal. Le courage contre l'agressivité. La détermination contre la haine. Le désespoir contre l'avidité.

_On n'a pas le choix._ Lui avait dit Seamus Finnigan quelques instants plus tôt, juste avant qu'ils ne commencent à courir pour s'éloigner du château, tout en lançant par-dessus leurs épaules différents sorts. _On n'a pas le choix._

Si, ils l'avaient, ce choix. Et Brad Speedlam l'avait fait, fait le choix de suivre le Gryffondor à travers le parc, d'adhérer à son idée, de partager son courage…ou sa folie.

Quelque part, Bradley n'avait pas peur. Il n'avait plus peur. Peut-être n'était-il pas vraiment humain finalement. Ce n'était pas normal d'être ainsi calme durant une telle bataille, d'être ainsi calme alors qu'il avait vu des gens mourir et avait dû prendre au moins deux vies, d'être ainsi calme face à cette horreur? Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il ressentait cette nuit. Le calme. Et aussi, en un sens, la paix.

Lorsque les deux garçons arrivèrent près des hautes grilles délimitant le parc de l'école, Brad s'autorisa une petite seconde à songer à l'ironie. Ce portail brisé, ils ne le passèrent pas, ils se stoppèrent là. Là où tout avait commencé ce soir, à cet endroit qui était pourtant si éloigné des combats.

Le Serpentard laissa son regard vagabonder sur le reste du parc de nouveau. Ils étaient loin du château, loin des autres, et ça avait été leur but. De là où ils étaient, impossible de distinguer les combattants, les silhouettes, les corps. Seuls les échos des cris leur parvenaient, seuls les lumineux éclairs des sortilèges se montraient.

C'était vraiment magnifique.

Seamus près de lui prit une inspiration brusque. Brad suivit son regard et cessa d'observer le paysage lointain pour en venir à ce qui se passait devant eux. Leur plan avait fonctionné, et une dizaine d'Inferi ainsi que les quelques derniers Détraqueurs les avaient suivis, attirés par leurs sorts d'appât. Cadavres ambulants à l'apparence aussi écoeurante que leur odeur ou grandes créatures sous capes, ces monstres, eux, n'étaient pas magnifiques. Pourtant, le calme était tout ce que Brad parvenait à ressentir. Après tout, il contrôlait la situation, et ces pathétiques formes d'existence n'en avaient même pas conscience.

« Tu es prêt, Speedlam? » demanda Seamus d'un ton tremblant, mais son expression était déterminée et il offrit un sourire à son compagnon.

« Toujours, Finnigan. » répondit Brad avec un rictus, tout en levant sa baguette.

« T'aurais jamais songé finir ta vie au côté d'un Gryffondor, hein? »

« Oh Merlin, ça, non, mais je t'assure que c'est un vrai plaisir. »

Les yeux trop brillants, le visage pâle, Seamus hocha la tête tout en essuyant du revers de sa main libre le sang qui n'arrêtait pas de couler sur son menton.

« Ca va en jeter sur mon épitaphe. _Il mourut au côté d'un Serpentard_. »

Autour d'eux, les créatures les encerclaient et étaient presque sur eux. Mais les deux garçons ne bougèrent pas.

« Ce qui va en jeter sur notre épitaphe, mon ami, c'est la classe avec laquelle nous allons partir. A mon signal? Tu es prêt? »

Un instant, la panique envahit le regard du rouge et or, avant qu'il ne se reprenne et hoche la tête. Il prit la main libre de l'autre jeune homme dans la sienne et la serra avec force, chercha à tirer de ce contact du courage. Bradley fit de même, échangea un regard plein de larmes avec lui. Ils n'étaient pas seuls face à la mort, ils étaient deux, ils étaient ensemble.

Une infinie tristesse put être entendue dans le ton rauque de Seamus.

« Non, nous ne serons jamais prêts. Mais je te suis. »

Brad sentit ses pensées heureuses le quitter lorsque les Détraqueurs flottèrent au-dessus d'eux, et les Inferi, ces immondices, pouvaient à présent tendre les bras pour les attraper. Ils ne se gênèrent pas, d'ailleurs.

« Maintenant! » cria t-il.

« Adieu, saloperies! » Seamus leva sa baguette avec Brad, et ensemble ils crièrent la formule qui signerait leur arrêt de mort, en même temps que celui de chaque ennemi autour d'eux ou dans les parages: « _Gravitus Destructum_! »

Et si Bradley avait encore été là pour voir l'immense explosion de pouvoir et de lumière que le puissant sortilège déclencha en anéantissant toute vie aux alentours, il aurait certainement trouvé la vue magnifique.

**HHHHH**

Ellina n'était pas sûre de savoir où se trouvait Kara. Mais autour d'elle se battaient plusieurs de ses camarades.

Elle venait de mettre chaos un mangemort avec l'aide de Susan et de Fleur Delacour, lorsqu'elle fut touchée par un sort de propulsion qui l'envoya plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa et se retourna pour voir avancer dans la nuit et la brume nul autre que celui qui avait habité ses cauchemars durant ces dernières nuits.

John Kinnon.

Il n'était apparemment pas Mangemort, et portait une simple robe noire, sa baguette bien en main, des gouttes de sang sur la joue. Il s'arrêta à un mètre d'elle et lui sourit, son visage doux et charmant seulement mis à mal par la lueur démente dans ses yeux.

« Ellina Scott. Je t'ai cherchée partout. » souffla t-il doucement avec un sourire, comme s'ils étaient dans un centre commercial ou au milieu d'une gare.

Ellie, elle, n'avait pas du tout envie de sourire.

« Kinnon! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »

« Je voulais te revoir. »

« Ne m'approche surtout pas! »

« Je l'ai déjà dit, il y a des choses contre lesquelles on ne peut rien. »

« Si tu fais un pas de plus, je te change en - »

« Allons, ne cherche pas à contrer ton destin. »

« _Petrificus Total_- »

« _Solas Glamus_! »

« _Protego!_ »

Le sort ricocha sur le bouclier d'Ellina, mais n'atteignit pas Kinnon qui le dévia.

« Impressionnant, pour l'un des tiens. » remarqua t-il avec plaisir.

Sentant un fort dégoût lui serrer la gorge, la jeune femme remplaça sa peur avec sa colère.

« Tu n'es qu'un malade! »

Le garçon secoua la tête d'un air navré, comme un professeur réprimant un petit enfant.

« Ne dis pas cela, Scott. »

« N'avance pas, je te préviens! _Expelliarmus_! »

A la plus grande horreur d'Ellina, Kinnon effectua une parade silencieuse qui équivalut visiblement au charme du bouclier. Son propre sortilège se retourna contre elle et sa baguette magique vola loin sur sa droite. Ellina regretta la puissance remarquable de son sort de désarmement, lequel d'ordinaire faisait sa fierté.

« Tu vois maintenant où tu en es? » lui dit Kinnon d'un air navré.

Son calme dégoûtait autant Ellina qu'il l'angoissait. Elle recula de quelques pas, cherchant des yeux sa baguette ou un quelconque moyen de s'en sortir. Autour d'elle les combats faisaient rage, et elle avait déjà bien du mal à éviter de faire partie des dommages collatéraux des autres duels.

« Tu le payeras, Kinnon. » rétorqua t-elle froidement lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sur le visage de l'ancien Poufsouffle. « Je te promet que tu le payeras. Tu n'es qu'un sale dangereux malade psychopathe qui aurait même davantage sa place à Ste Mangouste qu'à Azkaban, tu me dégoûtes. »

Elle ne sut pas réellement ce qui le toucha, mais soudainement John perdit un peu de son calme, une première en présence d'Ellina. Son visage blêmit, ses yeux se plissèrent et brillèrent, ses lèvres se pincèrent. Et lorsqu'il commença à parler d'une voix froide, toujours sereine, Ellie sentit qu'elle allait amèrement regretter ses paroles.

« Qu'as-tu dit, Sang-de-bourbe? Non, tu n'es pas digne de mes intentions, je n'aurais pas dû me tromper à ce point. C'est un tel déshonneur. » Il soupira, comme affligé. Puis soudainement, avec une telle finalité qu'Ellina ne put que frissonner, il plongea ses yeux glacés dans les siens émeraudes. « Tu dois mourir. »

Même si Ellina avait réagi assez vite, elle n'aurait pu faire un pas tellement le geste de Kinnon fut rapide. Il leva sa baguette et prononça une étrange formule appartenant certainement à la magie noire. En voyant l'éclair bleu glace sortir de sa baguette, Ellina ferma les yeux de crainte et attendit. Une seconde…puis deux… Elle finit par rouvrir les yeux et vit avec un mélange déboussolant de soulagement, d'horreur, de culpabilité et de stupéfaction un corps étendu entre son agresseur et elle, et Kinnon tomber à terre, sonné, visiblement frapper par un sortilège.

« Oh Merlin. » souffla Ellina en se précipitant, tremblante, auprès de Kyle Dallon.

Avec des gestes anxieux et lents, elle le retourna sur le dos et ne put empêcher son exclamation de passer ses lèvres en voyant les profondes lacérations et le sang sur son abdomen, vicieuses blessures qui lui étaient destinées à elle, avant que Dallon ne s'interpose et ne lui sauve la vie.

« Dallon… » appela t-elle doucement, les larmes coulant brusquement sur sa joue.

Encore à demi-conscient, le Serpentard l'observa et ouvrit la bouche, sa voix rauque et basse difficile à entendre à cause des nombreux bruits alentours.

« Scott ? »

« Ca va! Tu as pris le sort à ma place! » Un sanglot entrecoupa ses paroles alors qu'elle tentait à la fois de localiser sa baguette pour essayer un sort de guérison, et à la fois de faire quelque chose à la moldue pour ses blessures. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin d'être secouriste pour savoir que les lacérations magiques étaient trop profondes. « Dallon…Tu n'aurais pas dû…Merci…mais tu n'aurais pas dû, Kyle. Pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'était la chose à faire. »

« Quoi? »

« Et Sallington... Je crois que j'avais une dette envers elle, au fond... »

« Tu- »

« Tu devras garder ses arrières, maintenant, » souffla t-il, ses yeux à demi-ouverts, et pourtant sa dignité toujours en place.

Elle lui serra la main gentiment et hocha la tête à travers ses larmes.

« Toujours. »

Il eût l'ombre d'un sourire avant que sa tête ne bascule en arrière et que son regard ne devienne vitreux.

« Non, Kyle… »

Malgré ses sanglots, Ellina sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière elle et elle sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Sa baguette magique était trop loin, celle de Kyle également et elle se tendit avec crainte et colère. Le sacrifice du jeune homme ne pouvait être vain, il était hors de question qu'un autre donne sa vie pour la sienne et qu'Ellina se fasse tuer juste après.

Alors qu'elle désespérait, la jeune femme se souvint des mots de Kara et elle glissa doucement une main dans sa poche.

« Quel idiot… » annonça la voix déçue de Kinnon juste derrière elle, et le cœur d'Ellina s'emplit de rage.

Alors même qu'il ouvrait de nouveau la bouche, elle se retourna en se levant dans un mouvement fluide et rapide. Les yeux de Kinnon s'agrandir de surprise et de choc, du sang s'écoulant de son bras et de sa poitrine, une coupure nette visible sur son corps. Il bascula assis, et Ellina s'empressa de récupérer la baguette du garçon. Elle lui montra ce qu'elle tenait fermement de l'autre main et qui était à l'origine de sa douloureuse blessure.

« Une feuille du chêne nain d'Arbus Iris. Botanique Avancée. » informa t-elle froidement.

Puis elle tendit la baguette magique, sachant pertinemment que Kinnon allait détester être mis chaos par sa propre arme. Ellina avait bien conscience qu'avec une baguette autre que la sienne elle ne pouvait lancer de puissants sortilèges, mais étant donné l'état de Kinnon et le sang qu'il perdait, ce ne serait pas nécessaire pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

« _Petrificus Totalus. Incarcerem._ »

Une fois cela accompli, Ellina posa un regard triste et sombre sur le corps de Kyle. Elle pensait mieux comprendre les choses à présent, et tout à coup, maintenant qu'il était trop tard, elle ressentait un profond respect pour ce garçon décédé, noble et honorable.

Ellina alla ensuite récupérer sa propre baguette plus loin, puis elle lâcha celle de Kinnon et fit un pas en arrière. Même si ça lui serra le cœur, elle brisa l'instrument magique avec un sortilège au cas où quelqu'un se déciderait à libérer l'assassin, puis s'éloigna en observant prudemment et anxieusement autour d'elle.

Susan et Fleur n'étaient nul part en vue. Elle pouvait apercevoir les jumeaux Weasley plus loin qui tentaient de contrôler les derniers Inferi. Lupin et McGonagall étaient en prise avec des Mangemorts, le premier semblait assez blessé, comme s'il s'était battu contre une bête sauvage.

Mais Ellina continua sa recherche, la gorge serrée.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était s'assurer que Kara allait bien.

**HHHHH**

La bataille avait commencé depuis peu de temps, et Kara était déjà folle de rage. Comment avait-elle pu perdre Ellie des yeux? A présent, Dallon et Jenna étaient aussi absents de ses côtés. Et étant donné que baisser sa garde reviendrait à se faire tuer, Kara n'avait d'autre choix que d'enchaîner les duels et coups foirés. Elle avait aidé Londubat et Dan Krane à faire tomber une statue sur le premier géant, puis était allée prêter main forte à Bones et MacMillan contre quelques Détraqueurs. La vue de son Patronus, à savoir le charmant petit Pouffy, comme l'avait baptisé Ellina, lui avait valu quelques regards amusés et incrédules, et il était certain que s'ils s'en sortaient, elle allait avoir droit à quelques remarques. Après cela, elle avait envoyé son Patronus porter un message à McGonagall.

Lorsqu'elle fut certaine de pouvoir s'éloigner sans trop de peine, après avoir essayé de soigner un garçon blessé et l'avoir mis à l'abris, elle se mit en quête de sa prochaine cible. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette vieille raclure était dans le coin, et Kara savait qu'ignorer où elle se trouvait équivalait à être une proie facile.

Elle marcha lentement, jetant un sortilège sur un ennemi à l'occasion, détruisant un ou deux Inferi lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Elle vit le sommet d'une tour s'écrouler bien des mètres plus loin, et son cœur se serra en voyant l'état du château qu'elle aimait tant, et en songeant à toutes les vies perdues ce soir.

Plus loin, alors qu'elle s'éloignait de l'orée de la Forêt Interdite, elle repéra Ernie MacMillan, debout devant plusieurs corps, dont un bougeait lentement. Il tendit sa baguette vers le Mangemort gémissant, prêt à jeter un sortilège à la moindre alerte. Quelque chose perturba la jeune femme dans cette image, mais elle ne sut quoi et n'y fit pas plus attention, car une puissante explosion de lumière attira brusquement son regard. Au loin, là où le portail de Poudlard s'était avant le début de la soirée fièrement dressé, un champignon de lumière d'un blanc éclatant illuminait les environs. La magie dont il était issu ricocha à travers tout le parc, avant que la lumière ne diminue puis disparaisse enfin, ne laissant qu'une fine fumée s'élever dans la nuit, seulement visible à la lumière de la pleine lune. Kara observa ce phénomène avec un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension. Elle reconnut rapidement le sortilège que peu connaissait, et elle espéra de tout son cœur que le courageux et honorable sorcier qui en était à l'origine n'était pas un de ses proches amis.

Ce ne fut que dix minutes plus tard que Kara la repéra enfin, sa cible. Légèrement blessée et anxieuse, la Serpentard inspira néanmoins lentement, ayant bien conscience que ce serait certainement le duel le plus éprouvant qu'elle aurait à mener, en espérant que ce ne soit pas son dernier.

Geneviève Tyrnor avait perdu son masque de Mangemort, certainement grâce à ce sort qui leur avait été enseigné dans la PG, et qui était très à la mode parmi les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Détruire non seulement l'anonymat que conférait le lugubre masque mais également la protection qui allait avec plaisait beaucoup aux ennemis des Mangemorts.

Kara s'avança vers l'odieuse femme, mais elle se figea en la voyant soudain tourner la tête vers elle. Un rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres de l'assassin avant qu'elle ne face rapidement un geste de la baguette en direction de la personne qu'elle attaquait depuis un moment. Entendre les mots qu'elle prononça ne fut pas possible pour Kara, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'éclair vert et entendit ce souffle si caractéristique qui avait déjà trop de fois retenti cette nuit, elle se figea. Presque sans son accord, son regard se dirigea à l'opposé où elle vit un corps tomber lourdement au sol, comme une marionnette dont on aurait brusquement tranché les fils. Le cœur de Kara se serra à la vue de la victime, ses cheveux roux recouvrant son visage figé.

« Oriane! Non! »

Tyrnor se retourna vers elle avec une expression satisfaite au visage.

« Lady Sallington. Enfin. »

« Vous allez le payer! » jura Kara en la fusillant du regard, sa baguette bien en main.

« Miss Kopern ressemblait bien trop à sa mère à mon goût. J'espère que sa très jeune sœur ne sera pas aussi ignorante. Ou elle connaîtra le même destin. »

« Jamais! »

« Que de feu et de glace vous possédez, Sallington. Un fin mélange de vos géniteurs et de vos particularismes, je dois avouer. Malheureusement, rendez-vous à l'évidence, ma chère. Votre précieuse école va tomber comme vos si dérisoires camarades. » A la lueur des flammes, résultats de certains duels, et à celle des sorts, les yeux froids de Tyrnor brillaient d'avidité et de malice. Son ton glacé et haineux n'avait d'égal que son expression presque démente. « Cette nuit va marquer notre victoire, et le Maître des Ténèbres va retrouver sa place légitime. Enfin notre société retrouvera sa pureté. »

Une soudaine bouffée d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension envahit Kara. Toutes ces souffrances, tous ces morts, toutes ces horreurs, toutes ces innocences perdues ce soir, et tout ça pour quoi?

« Pureté? Comment pouvez-vous croire à cette doctrine irréaliste? Révisez votre Histoire, les moldus ont déjà joué cette pièce! La pureté du sang n'est qu'idiotie et folie irréalisable! Pureté? Laissez-moi rire! Votre sang n'est pas pur, Tyrnor, pas plus que celui des Malefoy, des Zabini et ne parlons même pas des Lestrange, des Black ou des Goyle! Personne n'a plus le sang pur depuis bien des décennies! Vous allez faire quoi, établir une législation avec un compte de générations? Oh, cinq générations pures en amont et c'est bon, on peut vivre! Oups, Malefoy, Goyle, Krane, merci pour vos loyaux services, mais vous devez nous quitter! Oh, et selon cela, je serai la reine de votre adorable société infernale! »

« Sale petite peste! Comment oses-tu…Tu payeras pour cet affront! »

« Comme mes parents ont payé, c'est cela? »

Un sourire épouvantable se dessina sur le visage de Tyrnor, et une lumière presque sadique s'alluma dans son regard.

« Vos parents n'étaient que des fous et des lâches! Ils auraient pu tout avoir, mais non, rien n'était assez bien pour eux! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que ces imbéciles! »

« Ne parlez pas d'eux comme cela! »

« Sinon quoi, petite fille? Vous croyez qu'un jour les sorciers vous respecteront? Vous n'êtes qu'une gosse à qui l'on a confié les clés de la puissance! Jamais tout cela n'aurait dû vous revenir! »

« Oh, jalouse de mes fonctions et de mon héritage, Geneviève? »

La femme plissa les yeux de rage, son ton baissa.

« Vous n'êtes même pas capable d'assumer ces- »

« J'assume mes responsabilités depuis des mois, alors que votre cher héritier n'est pas capable de nouer sa cravate par lui-même. »

« Oh Joshua est très capable, vous verrez. Quant à vos capacités, elles pourraient être mises en doute. Seule votre idiotie a permis la perte de la Tablette de l'Aube. Si vous n'aviez pas été un tel gnome, nous aurions pu - »

« La perte de la Tablette? Mais qui donc vous a dit qu'elle était perdue? »

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que la signification des mots de Kara fasse son chemin dans l'esprit de l'assassin. Finalement son visage blêmit et elle pinça les lèvres.

« Vous - »

« Oui. Je. Non, en fait, nous. Vous avez fait l'erreur de me sous-estimer, vous n'auriez jamais dû. Je ne baisse pas les bras facilement, et je me bat jusqu'au bout, c'est aussi le cas de chacun de mes amis, de tous les combattants de l'Hybride. Nous avons pris la Tablette, nous l'avons mise en lieu sûr, nous l'avons détruite. »

Kara préférait s'assurer que même s'ils mouraient tous ce soir, la Tablette de l'Aube resterait perdue pour les Mangemorts, juste au cas où - et Kara en doutait - elle aurait réellement de puissantes propriétés. Elle espérait seulement que la magie des Fondateurs protégerait à jamais le contenu de leur Chambre.

« Non! Non! »

« Si. » répliqua Kara. Puis elle leva la baguette. « La discussion est terminée. »

« _Endoloris_! »

« _Cryogenis_! »

**HHHHH**

Dean courut à travers le couloir du troisième étage, espérant échapper au Mangemort qui le poursuivait depuis quelques minutes. Le bonhomme devait être drôlement enragé pour le courser ainsi, ça c'était certain.

Lavande, Morag et Dean avaient poursuivi le groupe d'assassins à travers les couloirs, espérant les retrouver rapidement. Malheureusement, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à les arrêter avant qu'ils ne fassent de gros dégâts. Certains tableaux seraient à jamais perdus, ainsi que deux statues, et des étendards, drapeaux et décos étaient désormais de tristes tas de cendres. Sans parler des escaliers brisés et des murs…eh bien littéralement troués, en fait.

Les deux autres Mangemorts avaient été neutralisés, Morag s'était cassé une jambe et Lavande était restée près de lui, victime de vertiges dus à une blessure à la tête. A présent donc, Dean essayait de sauver sa vie, puisqu'il avait eu la merveilleuse idée de tenter d'arrêter leur dernier ennemi tout seul.

Génial, vraiment. La meilleure idée qu'il n'avait jamais eu!

« Merlin! Bon sang! » jura t-il, en tombant lourdement, victime d'un bloc-jambes.

Et alors qu'il se demandait toujours où et comment il avait perdu sa baguette lors du duel, il vit arriver sur lui le grand et maigre homme, Mangemort masqué, assassin et à la voix ridicule de surcroît, qui allait dans la minute mettre fin à ses jours.

« Sale petit morveux de sang-de-bourbe. »

« Charmant. » maugréa Dean, mort de peur, mais aussi dégoûté par le fait que la dernière voix qu'il allait entendre allait être celle-ci.

Pourtant, tandis que son adversaire levait sa baguette de bois clair, il vit derrière le Mangemort ce que jamais il ne se serait attendu à contempler à cet instant.

Des bombes à eau. Tenues par nul autre que l'esprit frappeur de l'école, Peeves, qui portait un sourire machiavélique au visage tel que Dean ne lui en avait plus connu depuis bien des mois.

Lorsque Peeves lança ses fardeaux, l'attention du Mangemort s'en trouva très déstabilisée et il se retourna pour lancer divers sorts au fantôme qui n'en était pas vraiment un, lequel, dans des éclatements de rire nasillards et moqueurs les évitaient joyeusement et dansait sur des airs insultants.

Dean trouvait cela pour le moins sympathique, puisque après tout ça lui avait permis de rester en vie un peu plus longtemps, mais il savait bien que ce n'était pas ce cher Peeves qui lui sauverait la mise. Ses espoirs de bouger et de s'en sortir étaient vains lorsqu'il entendit la porte à sa droite s'ouvrir et vit une femme en sortir lentement, le visage pâle, une statue à la main. Habillée en moldue et étrangère au jeune homme, la dame en question leva les bras au-dessus de sa propre tête et abattit d'un coup sec la lourde statuette de Gladelle La Hurleuse sur le crâne du Mangemort, ce qui ne manqua pas de leur faire entendre un bruit très désagréable avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement au sol.

Lâchant son arme temporaire, la femme soupira de soulagement et fit un signe à l'esprit frappeur qui riait aux éclats.

« Merci, monsieur Peeves. »

« Un plaisir! Un plaisir! » Il se frotta les mains. « Y'en a t-il d'autres? Ils ont détruit le lustre du grand hall, c'était mon préféré, la vieille McGonagall détestait quand je le dévissais…Sales Mangemorts. »

« Je vous appellerai au besoin. »

Dans un révérence ridicule, Peeves disparut. La femme se tourna alors vers Dean qui commençait à retrouver l'usage de ses jambes.

« Merci. » souffla t-il.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'examina, ses yeux inquiets et ses traits aussi tirés que les siens.

« De rien. J'essaye de me rendre utile. Tu t'appelles comment? »

« Dean. »

« Sabrina. »

« Moldue? Invitée? »

Elle sourit.

« Tout juste. »

« Vous n'êtes pas partie avec les autres? »

« Il y avait un problème avec le passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard. Il fallait un peu de temps à Madame Pince et quelques élèves pour le dégager par magie. Pom-Pom et moi sommes donc restées derrière pour s'assurer que personne ne suivrait. »

« Madame Pomfresh va bien? »

« Oui, elle est avec tes deux amis. Peeves nous préviendra s'il y a d'autres intrus. »

« Ok. » souffla Dean, se détendant un minimum. « Ok. »

Sabrina dirigea un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre brisée plus loin dans le couloir. Même de là où ils étaient ils pouvaient voir les lueurs des sorts et maléfices et entendre les bruits des combats.

« J'espère qu'ils s'en sortent. » fit-il doucement.

Le regard toujours dirigé vers l'extérieur, Sabrina hocha la tête avec angoisse.

« Moi aussi. »

**HHHHH**

Kara n'en pouvait plus.

Cela semblait faire des heures maintenant que tout avait commencé, et le duel contre Tyrnor mère l'avait vidée. Elle était morte, mais ça avait été de justesse, et seulement parce que cette vieille folle avait sous-estimé les capacités de Kara et n'avait été qu'une cinglée pour commencer. Même si Kara n'était pas affligée par l'issue du duel, cette vengeance n'avait pas vraiment eu l'effet escompté sur ses pensées, étant données les circonstances.

Et lorsque la jeune fille vit un autre bataillon d'Inferi arriver de nul part, comme sortis de l'enfer, accompagnés en prime de plusieurs Détraqueurs, elle crut qu'elle allait vomir de dépit et de fatigue. D'où sortaient ces renforts? Elle aurait pourtant juré qu'ils avaient eu le dernier invocateur des cadavres ambulants!

Un simple coup d'œil autour d'elle lui permit d'attester que ses alliés et elle étaient en sous-nombre à présent. Trop étaient tombés, trop étaient blessés plus ou moins gravement, et ceux encore debout, comme elle, étaient éreintés et dans un sale état. Les ennemis qui restaient, eux, se nourrissaient de la haine et de la magie noire pour tenir.

Ils avaient perdu.

Kara n'était pas du genre à s'avouer vaincu, mais c'était indéniable, c'était un fait.

Ils ne tiendraient jamais, et les Aurors ou les renforts ne semblaient pas vouloir venir. Si si peu de membres de l'Ordre étaient venus, ça voulait dire, comme l'attestait l'absence de certains Mangemorts clés et de Voldemort, que d'autres combats avaient lieu. Peut-être même que LE combat que tous attendaient se déroulait en ce moment même.

Alors même que Kara contemplait cette armée glauque avancer sur eux - quelques pauvres alliés éparpillés à travers le parc, elle vit apparaître, doucement, une à une, de petites créatures face à leurs ennemis.

Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Les elfes.

Les elfes de maison de Poudlard étaient venus, certainement en sentant la tournure des choses. Ce n'était ni dans leur nature, ni dans leurs contrats d'agir en cas d'attaque, et pourtant ils étaient là, prêts à se servir de leur mystérieuse et puissante magie pour défendre Poudlard aux côtés des derniers combattants du Bien.

Il n'y avait aucun nom, absolument aucun, qui aurait pu décrire le soulagement et la reconnaissance qui traversèrent le cœur de chacun des alliés à cet instant précis.

Chez Kara pourtant, ce sentiment ne dura qu'une seconde, car alors même qu'elle se retournait pour partir en quête de ses amis dans l'espoir de les trouver vivants, elle posa le regard sur une scène de cauchemar.

A quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle se tenait, quatre Mangemorts qu'elle reconnaissait formaient un petit cercle, leurs baguettes levées vers le ciel. L'un d'eux n'était autre que cette vermine de Joshua Tyrnor.

Leurs positions, leurs mots latins, la lueur que leurs baguettes dégageaient, l'expression avide et supérieure sur le visage de Tyrnor, tout aurait pu avoir sa place dans un des pires cauchemars de Kara.

Car la jeune femme reconnaissait ce sort. Ce sortilège noir contre lequel son père l'avait mise en garde l'été dernier, parce qu'il savait que plusieurs membres de l'aristocratie s'y étaient intéressés. Bien lancé et effectué par plusieurs sorciers de bon niveau, ce maléfice était atrocement destructeur. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il raserait Poudlard et tous les gens à proximité, qui étaient pour la plupart des alliés de Kara.

La Serpentard agit sans vraiment y réfléchir, par instinct et par peur. Elle se mit à courir à toute vitesse, sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de stopper ce qui arrivait.

Et tant pis pour les conséquences. Et les sacrifices.

**HHHHH**

Ellina observa un instant les elfes, reconnaissant Dobby et Gaïa en première ligne, avant de s'éloigner pour chercher Kara.

Elle commençait réellement à paniquer, après tout ça faisait un certain temps qu'elle la cherchait et plus elle voyait les corps de professeurs ou de camarades, plus elle craignait le pire. Alors quand elle aperçut Kara, debout, un peu plus loin d'elle, son soulagement fut presque assez fort pour qu'elle laisse la fatigue l'envahir et qu'elle s'évanouisse.

Pourtant, le choc qui suivit fut une très bonne décharge électrique. Ellina regarda avec horreur Kara courir soudainement tout droit vers le groupe de Mangemorts que la Poufsouffle venait de repérer. Alors même que le sort qu'ils étaient entrain d'accomplir prenait forme, Kara s'élança au milieu d'eux, en plein dans la lumière rouge qui venait d'apparaître, et cria un sortilège. La scène se passa au ralenti pour Ellina.

D'abord la lumière et la puissance du maléfice lui serrait le ventre.

Ensuite Kara qui s'élançait pile là au milieu, levant sa baguette et criant une formule.

Puis le flash de lumière blanche qui l'aveuglait.

Et le souffle d'impact du sort et du contre-sort qui faisait voler les Mangemorts, en tuant un sur le coup, en en assommant trois autres.

Puis le corps de Kara qui tombait lourdement sur le sol, la robe de sorcier fumant légèrement.

Et le corps qui restait au sol, sans un mouvement, sans un bruit.

« Non! »

Ellina s'élança avec horreur, ses yeux brouillés par ses larmes.

« Kara! »

Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu'elle vit l'un des Mangemorts se relever avec rage et pointer sa baguette vers Kara. C'était Tyrnor.

Ellina ne réfléchit même pas.

« Alors là, hors de question! _Expecto Dragonis! _»

Jamais Ellina n'était réellement parvenue à maîtriser ce sort, mais le dragon jaune soleil qui jaillît de sa baguette magique à cet instant fut puissant et rapide. Il alla immédiatement vers sa cible, et Joshua l'observa avec stupéfaction et terreur, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que c'était et étant trop peu doué ou intelligent pour prendre une quelconque initiative défensive. Le dragon chinois magique ne fit qu'une bouchée de lui. En réalité, Ellina n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il fit réellement, mais il traversa le corps de Tyrnor puis disparut. Le garçon resta debout quelques secondes après cela, avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Kara! »

Ignorant ses blessures, Ellina se laissa tomber auprès de l'autre jeune femme, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, les mains tremblantes. Tendrement, prudemment, elle repoussa les cheveux de Kara de son visage et examina son visage pâle et ensanglanté. Sa peau était moite et glacé au touché, ses yeux fermés, son uniforme brûlant. Sa baguette, serrée dans sa main droite, était intacte. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, et celui qui s'écoulait de divers blessures tâchait par endroit ses vêtements.

« Kara, répond-moi! Kara, s'il te plaît. »

N'ayant aucune réponse, sentant la respiration et le pouls de sa petite-amie devenir de plus en plus faible sous ses doigts tremblants, Ellina leva le regard, cherchant des yeux une quelconque aide.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle s'aperçut que des sorciers étaient arrivés, enfin. Des médicomages se précipitaient auprès des victimes, des Aurors détruisaient les derniers Inferi et chassaient les Détraqueurs, arrêtaient les Mangemorts survivants ou les neutralisaient, parfois sans raison autre que de voir l'état de Poudlard et surtout, plus que tout, de voir les corps au sol, les regards vides de ceux encore debout. Certains membres des renforts tombèrent à genoux, d'autres, certainement après avoir reconnu, leur enfant parmi les victimes, entreprirent de massacrer les derniers bourreaux avant d'être arrêtés par leurs amis. D'autres encore observaient l'horrible panorama, effectuant leur devoir machinalement, choqués et morts de peur à l'idée qu'un membre de leur famille se trouve parmi les victimes de cette terrible nuit.

Et alors qu'ils s'organisaient pour secourir, protéger, arrêter, sauver et recenser, Ellina, elle, fut soudainement partagée entre le choc, le soulagement et l'envie de laisser échapper un rire ironique face à la situation. Après tout, c'était un peu tard pour que les autorités sorcières, les médecins et les bons samaritains ou familles des gens présents ou des cadavres gisants se montrent, non?

La bataille était terminée.

C'était fini.

Ils avaient gagné.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle songeait.

Il y avait tellement de corps, tellement de morts, de sacrifiés.

« Kara? » souffla une nouvelle fois Ellina, et les sanglots, libérés par la vue des renforts, entrecoupèrent ses mots et la firent trembler davantage. « Kara, je t'en prie, réveille-toi. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie. Ne meurs pas. »

Mais dans le triste paysage qu'était devenu le parc autrefois si paisible de Poudlard, dans la nuit soudainement froide, soudainement plus calme, et peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, Kara ne répondit pas aux suppliques d'Ellina.

**HHHHH**


	20. Lendemains

**HHHHH**

**Chapitre 20****: Lendemains**

Les couloirs du rez-de-chaussée de Ste Mangouste, dont le service des Accidents Matériels avaient été changé partiellement en accueil durant la nuit, étaient, à onze heures du matin le lendemain, aussi chaotiques que les batailles qui avaient eu lieu durant la nuit.

Les gens cherchaient les membres de leurs familles, harcelaient les infirmiers et les médicomages, criaient. D'autres pleuraient ou s'effondraient lorsque de mauvaises nouvelles leur étaient annoncées. Quelques heures plus tôt, les blessés les plus graves avaient été emmenés en urgence dans un cumul d'activités déboussolant alors que les autres victimes plus légères avaient été installées dans des camps de bonne fortune sur les lieux des batailles.

A l'intérieur de l'hôpital, dans les étages et loin des dernières agitations du rez-de-chaussée, l'ambiance était silencieuse, respectueuse. Une drôle d'excitation pouvait être ressentie dans tout ça, malgré tout, mariée avec le choc, la tristesse, le soulagement. Personne n'arrivait à le croire.

Environ dix-sept années plus tôt, l'événement avait été court, discret, mystérieux et même secret. Cette fois-ci, ça avait été long, ça avait coûté beaucoup à tout le monde, un véritable bang qui résonnait encore dans le monde entier. Malgré une certaine paralysie des médias sorciers du Royaume-Uni, les nouvelles faisaient déjà le tour du monde.

A présent, les choses étaient plus calmes dans les camps de fortune. Les combattants les plus chanceux avaient eu quelques heures de sommeil et leurs blessures étaient soignées. On s'occupait toujours des autres, et les agents du Ministère terminaient les tristes recensements.

Les gens ne savaient plus vraiment que faire, comment faire, que ressentir. Des années plus tôt, il y avait eu les fêtes, les vols de hiboux, la joie avait irradié chaque personne. A présent cependant, rien de tout cela n'avait lieu dans le pays. Un malaise ambiant rendait l'atmosphère lourde. Comment se réjouir, quand tant avait été perdu? Comment danser et rire, quand tant pleurait? Comment passer par-dessus le choc et les blessures, quand tout était si récent?

Même les familles qui avaient eu la chance d'en réchapper ne pouvaient rester de marbre face aux évènements de la nuit, cette nuit qui était dorénavant inscrite dans l'Histoire. Cette nuit, qui resterait à jamais dans les mémoires comme une date marquée à la fois d'une pierre blanche et d'une pierre noire. Une dualité qui, pour les anciens et nouveaux vétérans, était bien connue et avait marqué cette guerre.

Ce matin, alors que le ciel était dégagé, que les familles se réunissaient, que les rayons du soleil réchauffaient les pierres tombées de Poudlard et les ruines des autres champs de bataille, personne n'arrivait à trouver en lui la force de sourire.

Pas encore.

Car au-delà de pleurer ses soldats et défenseurs perdus, la nation pleurait surtout ses enfants.

**HHHHH**

Ellina s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt.

Comme presque tous les autres, aussitôt que les médecins l'avaient prise en charge elle n'avait pu faire autrement que de succomber aux besoins de son corps et s'était endormie, malgré ses désirs de rester éveillée.

Quelle avait été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait levé les paupières pour découvrir ses deux parents auprès d'elle. Même si Martin et Sabrina ne semblaient pas s'être parlés, et même si son père avait paru particulièrement agacé par la présence de son ex-femme, ils avaient été tous les deux là. Ellina avait été chanceuse, comme quelques autres. Mise à part des brûlures et coupures, dont une profonde à la cuisse gauche, elle s'en était bien sortie. Encore fatiguée mais déterminée, elle s'était redressée malgré les ordres de son père et de Sabrina, et s'était jetée dans les bras de Martin - littéralement.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Ellie avait pu voir son père verser quelques larmes et elle l'avait senti trembler contre elle. Quel choc et quel cauchemar ça avait été pour lui de recevoir un agent du Ministère au milieu de la nuit (comme chaque parent moldu) lui demandant de venir avec lui immédiatement. Et lorsqu'il était arrivé sur les lieux du camp, installé dans le parc de Poudlard, lorsqu'il avait été témoin de l'état du château qu'il avait pourtant seulement vu sur des photos, et lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur les blessés, les cadavres respectueusement recouverts… Il n'y avait absolument aucun mot pour exprimer ce qu'il avait ressenti. La terreur, la douleur, l'empathie pour tous ces parents qui pleuraient ou s'effondraient… Et le profond soulagement et l'immense gratitude que sa petite fille s'en soit sortie en vie et en relative bonne santé.

Ellina n'avait pas perdu de temps, et était sortie de la grande tente dans laquelle elle avait été installée avec d'autres combattants. Malgré les protestations, elle s'était tout de suite dirigée vers la liste que les Aurors avaient affiché à l'intention de tout le monde quelques heures plus tôt. Les victimes d'un côté, les blessés et leur localisation de l'autre. En voyant les noms de ses professeurs, de ses camarades et de ses amis, Ellie avait eu du mal à comprendre ses émotions. Et ce fut seulement à cet instant, après avoir terminé la lecture de cet appel cauchemardesque, qu'elle se retourna et s'écroula en sanglots dans les bras de son père.

Elle pleura pour ces amis avec lesquels elle avait partagé tant de bons moments de son adolescence et pourtant si peu.

Mandy. Terry. Justin. Seamus. Oriane. Bradley. Kyle. Les noms s'ajoutaient.

Pour ses professeurs, qui avaient à jamais marqué sa vie et avaient contribué à la création de la femme qu'elle était devenue.

Flitwick. Trelawney. Garlecks. Criton. Slughorn.

Et pour ses camarades aussi, comme Jackson auquel elle avait aimé parler, et les jeunes Tina et Joseph qui n'avaient pas atteint leurs seize ans.

Cette souffrance côtoyait en elle la culpabilité, et aussi le soulagement. Celui de ne pas voir parmi ces noms ceux de Timrus, d'Hannah, de Susan, d'Ernie. Et de Kara.

Alors qu'elle s'était reprise, Ellina aperçut plus loin Jenna et Draco, couchés et entourés des McLane et de Dominic Malefoy et sa femme. Elle vit Tim avec son frère et ses parents, Sally-Anne aussi avec sa mère.

La directrice McGonagall, un bandage autour de la tête, s'agitait en donnant ses ordres, le visage pâle et les traits tirés, ses cheveux en broussaille. Les autres membres de l'Ordre qui étaient venus en renfort n'étaient nulle part en vue.

Finalement, Ellina se tourna vers son père.

« Je dois aller à Ste Mangouste. » dit-elle fermement.

« Quoi? » demanda Sabrina, qui avait l'air épuisé.

Ellina l'ignora et se tourna vers son père.

« Papa, il faut qu'on aille à Ste Mangouste. »

« Je sais. Ok. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers un Auror lequel après quelques mots les autorisa à prendre un portoloin. Ce fut la partie facile, en réalité. Car une fois à Ste Mangouste, obtenir les informations qu'ils voulaient se montra être un jeu du survivant. L'accueil était empli de personnes paniquées, exigeantes, fatiguées. Les deux agents du Ministère venus pour prêter main forte au personnel semblaient aussi épuisés que ce dernier.

« Par Merlin, quel foutoir! » jura Ellina avec frustration, alors que ses parents observaient autour d'eux, ébahis par la magie qui les entouraient et à la fois amusés et stupéfaits par les enseignes.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle put voir un rayon d'espoir. Près des ascenseurs se trouvait nul autre que l'Auror de la Brigade Sécurité Randy Branolds.

« Suivez-moi. » demanda t-elle à ses parents, avant d'aller vers le grand homme brun. « Bonjour, monsieur Branolds. »

L'Auror tourna la tête vers elle et son regard sombre s'éclaira l'espace d'un instant.

« Mademoiselle Scott! C'est un soulagement de te voir en vie, petite. »

« Merci. Je cherche Kara. Sallington. Et je n'arrive pas à obtenir des informations. »

Il hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

« Tu ne pourrais en avoir. Au-delà du fait que seuls les membres de la famille peuvent avoir des informations quant à un malade, Dame Sallington bénéficie de part son rang une protection accrue. »

Puisqu'elle était non seulement scandalisée mais aussi vraiment fatiguée, le caractère vif d'Ellie remonta soudainement à la surface, et elle afficha une expression furieuse et déterminée qu'elle avait certainement volée à sa petite-amie.

« Son cousin est-il venu d'Irlande? »

Semblant voir où elle voulait en venir, Randy répondit néanmoins.

« Il a pris des nouvelles, il n'a pu venir. Il aide à la gestion des opérations. »

« Oh. Et monsieur Vitellius, son Conseiller? »

« Il n'était pas présent la dernière fois que je suis passé près de la chambre. Je ne sais pas s'il a été prévenu ou même s'il est en état de venir. »

« Oh. Donc vous savez où est sa chambre. Et vous êtes en train de me dire que Kara est toute seule? Je suis son amie et je veux savoir - j'ai _besoin_ de savoir si elle va bien! »

« Je suis navré. Mais je ne peux donner aucune information. »

Alors qu'Ellina allait s'énerver, elle sentit la main de son père sur son épaule. Martin s'avança, l'expression déterminée et plus impressionnant que jamais.

« Monsieur l'Auror, présentement ma fille et moi sommes ce que mademoiselle Sallington a de plus proche d'une famille. Et si vous avez des enfants ou des neveux et nièces, si vous avez connaissance de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, vous savez que personne ne devrait être seul en ce moment. Imaginez que Kara soit votre fille. »

Randy hésita une seconde, puis hocha la tête avant de les laisser entrer dans l'ascenseur.

« Quatrième étage. Troisième porte dans le couloir ouest. Si on vous demande, vous avez mon autorisation. »

« Merci. » lança Ellina alors que les portes se refermaient.

Le service était bien plus calme que l'accueil, malgré les guérisseurs dans leurs robes vertes, les Aurors et les infirmiers qui allaient et venaient entre les chambres, en plus des familles. Chaque chambre était occupée par deux ou trois patients. On avait visiblement commencé à rapatrier les blessés secondaires des camps pour leur permettre de se reposer au calme et pour que leurs blessures soient complètement soignées.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le couloir ouest, Ellina vit les lettres au-dessus du comptoir d'accueil qui informaient les visiteurs et malades du service dans lequel ils se trouvaient: Pathologie des Sortilèges.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte donnée et Ellina, la main tremblante, frappa doucement avant d'entrer.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, accueillaient deux lits et tables de nuit, et deux fenêtres s'ouvraient sur une vue de la ville de Londres. L'un des deux lits étaient vides, tandis que le second accueillait Kara. Pâle, l'air épuisé, habillée d'un pyjama clair portant l'emblème de l'hôpital, elle était redressée sur des coussins, une tablette flottant par magie au-dessus du lit accueillait des parchemins qu'elle lisait, les mains tremblantes. Sa baguette magique était sur ses genoux. Sur son visage des traces de coupures et d'égratignures demeuraient, tout comme sur ses bras et ses mains.

« Hey. » dit doucement Ellina en s'avançant jusqu'au lit et en s'asseyant au bord.

Kara leva le regard et ses yeux chocolats brillèrent soudainement, un sourire soulagé et heureux apparut sur son visage creusé par la fatigue et les épreuves physiques et émotionnelles de la nuit.

« Hey, Ellie. »

Sa voix était rauque et basse. Ellina lui prit gentiment la main et la serra avant de se rapprocher de la jeune fille et de s'installer auprès d'elle.

« Laisse-moi de la place, tu veux. » lui demanda t-elle doucement.

Kara s'exécuta sans commenter, alors que Martin s'approchait du lit et que Sabrina, mal à l'aise, restait près de la porte.

« Bonjour, Martin. » accueillit Kara en levant le regard vers lui avec fatigue, se souvenant soudainement de sa bonne éducation - qui étrangement ne la força pas à saluer Sabrina.

« Kara. » souffla Martin en faisant le tour du lit avant de la prendre gentiment mais fermement dans ses bras et de lui déposer un baiser affectueux sur le front. « Je suis content de te voir en vie, gamine. »

« Euh, merci. »

« Désolé, tu n'aimes pas qu'on t'appelle gamine. »

Aucune trace de blague ou d'humour n'était présente dans son ton ou son expression ce matin, pourtant Kara ne le remarqua même pas. Ellina l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce que ça va? La dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu étais inconsciente, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue. »

« Je vais bien…enfin, je vais devoir rester ici deux jours au moins, mais je ne suis plus en danger. Les guérisseurs ont fait du bon boulot. Ils ont arrêté les effets du sortilège et ont réparé les dégâts. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de te mettre au centre comme ça? Tu sais que j'ai failli avoir une attaque! »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Ellie. Je n'avais vraiment pas le choix. »

Voyant que ce n'était pas le moment, Ellina n'insista pas et posa le regard sur la tablette et les parchemins.

« Tu devrais te reposer. Qu'est-ce que tu fais au juste? »

« Oh. Ce sont…ce sont des lettres et des missives. Il y a les…recensements, aussi. »

« Comment… »

« Regarde, c'est sympa d'avoir plein d'argent. J'ai une chambre à moi toute seule alors que l'hôpital est plein, et je peux user de mon influence pour avoir ce que je veux des Aurors que je connais. » L'amertume dans son ton était bien présente. « Et puis tu n'as pas vu la jolie plaque brillante à l'entrée du service en mémoire de ma mère? Elle dirigeait la moitié de cet étage, alors ici tout le monde me connaît. »

« Ca me rassure. » dit doucement Ellina. « Au moins ils ont veillé sur toi. »

« Je suis soulagée que tu ailles bien. »

« Alors? Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'interroger les gens pour…le reste. Des nouvelles? On sait ce qu'il s'est passé? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu plus que la bataille à Poudlard. »

« Voldemort a été anéanti. »

« Quoi? »

« Définitivement cette fois. Enfin, espérons. Harry s'en est chargé. Le grand duel a eu lieu cette nuit aussi. »

« Et Harry? »

« Il est vivant. »

« Il était seul? »

« Seul? Bien sûr que non. Tu as déjà vu un membre du Trio sans les autres mousquetaires, toi? Voldemort avait ses fidèles acolytes, bien sûr. Quelques uns des plus puissants étaient en sa compagnie. Deux des derniers membres de l'Ordre y ont laissé leurs vies. »

« Ginny y était? »

« Elle a réussi à transplaner à l'improviste à la fin de la bataille. Elle n'a rien. Hermione est en vie également. Harry et elle se font soigner dans un hôpital privé à l'abris des regards. D'après la directrice McGonagall, ils ont pour projet d'aller vivre aux Etats-Unis dès que les choses se seront calmées. »

« Kara…et Ron? »

Kara baissa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

« Il est mort en protégeant Harry et Hermione d'un sort. »

Ravalant ses larmes, Ellina serra plus fort la main de la jeune femme, laquelle continua:

« Rogue est mort, lui aussi. Il sera réhabilité post-mortem. Certainement décoré de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, comme Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils auront certainement droit à une jolie somme en prime. Et peut-être que quelques membres de l'Ordre auront droit à la Deuxième Classe. Sûrement la directrice, monsieur Lupin, Black, les Weasley, Fleur, Tonks, Kimble et un ou deux autres. »

« J'ai entendu des murmures sur une attaque dans les locaux du Ministère. C'est faux alors? »

« Non. Quelques Mangemorts y sont allés. Rien de spectaculaire, mais on va avoir besoin d'un nouveau Ministre de la Magie, entre autres. L'attaque a été rapidement arrêtée par les Aurors, mais il y a eu quelques morts et le hall a été dévasté. »

« Kara? »

Luttant pour ravaler ses larmes, mais la fatigue n'aidant pas, Kara avoua d'une voix brisée.

« Augustus avait été appelé dans les bureaux comme beaucoup quand la situation de crise a été déclarée. Il est mort, lui aussi. »

Le cœur d'Ellina se serra. Elle savait bien que le vieux Conseiller était non seulement le dernier véritable lien qui lui restait avec ses parents mais aussi sa dernière vraie figure parentale. Ellie leva le regard et son père hocha la tête.

« Nous allons chercher un café, ou quelque chose. »

Il sortit en silence et entraîna son ex-femme avec lui, alors qu'Ellina prenait Kara dans ses bras gentiment. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, des larmes sur les joues des deux filles, Kara reprit la parole doucement.

« Timrus va bien? »

« Ca va. Rien de grave. »

« Tu as pu voir Draco et Jenna? » demanda t-elle, et Ellie remarqua qu'en cette situation, Kara était très prompte à n'utiliser que les prénoms de leurs amis, ce qu'elle faisait rarement.

« Je les ai aperçus. Ca va, ils sont ensemble et les McLane et le cousin de Draco sont avec eux. »

« Garrik est ici. »

« Comment va t-il? »

« D'après un guérisseur, il se réveillera certainement dans la soirée. Mais le sort qu'on lui a jeté l'a rendu aveugle. »

« Oh Merlin. Hannah est au courant? »

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on la prévienne. Mais je ne savais pas comment elle allait? »

« D'après ce que j'ai vu ça allait, mais elle avait un bras cassé en voie de réparation. »

« Morag a une jambe en voie de réparation. »

Ellina soupira.

« J'ai vu les noms d'Oriane et de Bradley sur la liste. Je suis navrée. »

« Moi aussi. Mais Tyrnor a eu ce qu'elle méritait pour Oriane. »

« Comme son fils. »

« C'est toi? »

« Le sortilège du dragon. Je crois qu'il a fait une crise cardiaque ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu l'as réussi? »

« Il allait te tuer. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » répondit Ellie avec un petit sourire.

« J'ai vu sur la liste des arrêtés que Kinnon en faisait partie. »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas bien? »

« Grâce à Dallon. Il m'a sauvé la vie en se prenant le sort de ce dégénéré. »

« Kyle. » souffla Kara, la gorge serrée. « Je me demandais comment il était mort. »

« En héros. Et dans mes bras. » Ellina ravala ses larmes avant de poser de nouveau le regard sur Kara. « Il t'appréciait beaucoup »

Attristée, Kara détourna les yeux.

« Je sais. C'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. »

« Tu crois... qu'il t'aimait? »

« Quoi? Non, non, je ne pense pas. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Difficile de le savoir, avec lui. »

Il y eut de nouveau quelques minutes de silence, puis Ellina parla d'une voix douce, alors qu'elle s'installait plus confortablement en passant sous le drap et en posant la tête sur le coussin près de Kara.

« Tu sais comment Harry a vaincu Voldemort? »

« Je sais qu'ils ont détruit tous les Horcruxes. Mais je ne sais pas comment le duel s'est déroulé. En revanche d'après ma source il a été époustoufflant. Hermione aussi. Après la mort de Ron et des membres de l'Ordre, les Mangemorts étaient trop nombreux contre seulement Ginny et elle. Ginny a été blessée, alors Hermione n'a eu d'autre choix que de tenter un sortilège très ancien et dangereux qu'elle a sûrement dû étudier dans un grimoire. »

« Qui est ta source? »

« Une Auror qui est arrivée sur les lieux avec ses collègues juste à temps pour voir le sort être réalisé et Harry vaincre Voldemort. Le sort qu'Hermione a utilisé juste avant consiste à focaliser toute son énergie magique en un coup, et en appelant par une ancienne formule dans le langage des elfes les forces de la nature. Particulièrement puissant lors d'une nuit de pleine lune, comme cette nuit. En tout cas, lorsqu'elle a lancé son sort, toute la zone a pu voir un immense éclair doré. Il paraît qu'on l'a vu des kilomètres plus loin, comme une étoile qui naît et meurt à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Quant à ce qu'a fait Harry, ça se passe même de commentaire. »

« Ca promet pour les titres. Harry Potter, Celui Qui L'a Terrassé, et Hermione Granger, l'Etoile Dorée. Ils ne seront jamais tranquilles. »

« Hermione a vaincu ou mis chaos les derniers suivants de Voldemort avec ce sort poussiéreux. Harry a vaincu Voldemort pour la seconde fois avec je ne sais quel mystérieux et puissant sortilège et a ainsi sauvé le monde sorcier. Ron y a grandement participé. Leurs noms ne sont pas prêts d'être oubliés par le monde sorcier, et resteront dans les livres d'Histoire. Tout le monde va savoir dès demain qui ils sont, si ce n'est déjà fait. Non, ils ne seront jamais tranquilles. Aucun héros n'a le droit à l'anonymat. C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient décidé de vivre aux Etats-Unis, apparemment avant même de s'engager dans le dernier combat. Ils seront moins connus et harcelés là-bas qu'ils ne le seraient en restant ici ou même en Europe. »

« Madame Weasley doit être anéantie. Elle a déjà perdu un fils et un mari, et voilà qu'elle perd son plus jeune fils et que sa fille part de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. »

« On est des sorciers, faire le chemin ne prend pas longtemps. Je suis sûre qu'elle doit être au chevet de Hermione et Harry, en compagnie de sa fille, de ses fils et de sa belle-fille. »

« Hermione doit être dévastée. Je n'ose imaginer comment je serais si je t'avais perdue cette nuit. »

« Eh, je suis là. Je vais bien. Enfin, ça ira. La guerre est finie maintenant. On va devoir faire nos deuils et réapprendre à vivre. »

« Kara, que va t-on faire? »

Kara souffla doucement en caressant les cheveux de sa petite-amie.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'être séparée de toi. »

« Nous n'y sommes pas obligées. » répondit doucement la brune, avant de fermer les yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Martin entra doucement dans la chambre, il trouva les deux jeunes femmes endormies dans les bras l'une de l'autre, et sourit.

Les choses iraient mieux, il le savait.

**HHHHH**

Un mois après la fin de la Seconde Guerre des Sorciers, le soleil brillait au-dessus de Poudlard.

Le château était en pleine restauration, et les jardins avaient retrouvé leur magnificence.

Dans le parc, une immense stèle blanche venait d'être inaugurée, témoin pour les générations futures des faits passés. Par ordre alphabétique, les noms des élèves, professeurs et défenseurs tombés lors de la Bataille de Poudlard y étaient listés avec les dates de rigueur et la Maison d'appartenance de chaque personne montrant ainsi que toutes les quatre étaient à présent unies.

Installés sur des chaises nettement placées près de la magnifique stèle surmontée d'une statue de l'Hybride de l'Unité, des dizaines de personnes, sorciers ou moldus, étaient venus assister à la remise des diplômes de la promotion 1998. Pour chaque lauréat dont le nom ornait la pierre immaculée, un membre de la famille venait chercher le précieux rouleau. Une fois que tous eurent le fameux parchemin des ASPICs en main et que chacun fut assis, la directrice appela le major de la promotion pour un discours de rigueur. En l'absence d'Hermione Granger, ce fut Kara qui se leva et alla serrer la main de la vieille sorcière et du tout nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Kensus Abbot, l'oncle d'Hannah.

Puis elle jeta un sort à sa voix et se tourna vers l'assemblée, habillée de son uniforme noir et vert de cérémonie portant les insignes de Poudlard, de Serpentard mais aussi de l'Hybride, dernier écusson qui ornait la poitrine de ses amis, tous s'étant proclamés Combattant de l'Unité un mois auparavant.

« Camarades, amis, familles et professeurs, c'est avec une grande fierté mais aussi une grande tristesse que je suis aujourd'hui devant vous. Je sais que beaucoup songe très approprié que ce soit moi qui sois chargée de ce discours. Moi, qui porte sur ma robe l'écusson de la Maison Serpentard et dans mon cœur ses valeurs. Certainement aussi moi qui suis pour la plupart d'entre vous connue au moins de nom et de visage de part mon héritage. Moi dont la famille a une lourde histoire. Je suppose que je suis là aussi parce que j'ai été directement ou non responsable de la résistance à Poudlard chez les Serpentard, puis membre de l'AD avant d'être propulsée Capitaine de la Première Garde. Parce que j'ai toujours affiché mes idéaux haut et clair, parce que j'ai perdu, comme beaucoup d'entre vous, énormément dans cette guerre. Parce que je suis restée et me suis battue, parce j'ai protégé et défendu. Et certainement aussi parce que, exactement un mois plus tôt, j'ai été dans ce parc lors de la Nuit Libératrice, et que j'ai risqué ma vie pour le monde sorcier tel que nous le connaissons. Oh, et accessoirement, je suis également là parce que je suis la deuxième de la promotion. »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent et Kara parla cette fois-ci d'une voix moins neutre, moins professionnelle, et observa les gens qui la regardaient, particulièrement ceux qui la connaissaient.

« Il est vrai que pour toutes ces raisons, il est symbolique que je sois celle qui prenne la parole en ce jour.

Durant sept années scolaires, nous avons vécu ici, dans cet endroit extraordinaire, pour nous y former, y apprendre et pour pouvoir ensuite, dès aujourd'hui, commencer notre vie comme membre à part entière de la société. Nous avons souvent songé que jamais ça ne se finirait. » Quelques uns de ses camarades eurent un rire et des regards complices à cette phrase. « Pourtant nous y sommes. Et c'est certainement avec mélancolie que nous disons au revoir à Poudlard. Car il nous a tous vus grandir, nous épanouir, devenir de meilleures personnes, de meilleurs sorciers. Nous y avons ri, pleuré, travaillé, joué, découvert, aimé, détesté, dansé aussi, et malheureusement nous y avons vécu les instants les plus sombres de notre vie. Certains ne sont pas là pour voir ce jour enfin arriver, et nous pensons profondément à eux. Il y a sept ans, nous sommes arrivés ici en tant qu'enfants, nous en ressortons des adultes.

Personnellement, je sais que je serai à jamais très fière à l'idée d'avoir été formée à Poudlard. J'ai été influencée par sa magie et par chacun de ses aspects. Durant ces années, j'ai aussi été influencée par des professeurs grandioses - ou pathétiques parfois, des personnes admirablement droites et justes qui ont su nous montrer la passion qu'ils avaient pour leur matière et pour ce château, mais aussi pour la vie. Ils ne sont pas tous là aujourd'hui, mais leur présence restera une réalité tant que les sorciers ayant bénéficié de leurs leçons existeront. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ces professeurs, tout comme ce cher Rusard dont la colère et les crises nous manqueront beaucoup, » ses amis grimacèrent et Kara eut un rictus, « et madame Pomfresh dont les bons soins nous ont plus d'une fois remis sur pieds, sans parler de madame Pince sans laquelle la bibliothèque aurait été dévastée.

J'ai aussi été influencée par mes parents, qui m'ont inculqué beaucoup de valeurs et pour lesquels j'aurai toujours un profond respect et un amour puissant, et sans lesquels je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui. J'espère de tout mon cœur que là où ils sont, ils sont aussi fiers de moi que je le suis d'eux.

Il y a deux autres personnes qui sont là aujourd'hui et que j'aimerais remercié, parce que, qu'elles le sachent ou non, elles ont été et sont pour moi des membres de ma famille. » Kara croisa le regard de Martin, et continua. « A un homme exceptionnel, humble et noble, dont les pouvoirs, peut-être les plus puissants dont j'ai jamais été témoin, sont la compassion, la gentillesse, la générosité et l'amour. Il est impossible pour moi d'exprimer ma gratitude et le respect que j'ai pour lui, ainsi que mon affection et mon admiration. » Détournant les yeux du regard trop brillant du moldu, Kara croisa ensuite le regard fier, larmoyant, chaleureux et tendre d'Ellina. « Et à une femme sans laquelle je me serais perdue il y a longtemps, sans laquelle je serais tombée sans pouvoir me relever. Une sorcière extraordinaire et incroyable, une personne gentille et douce, patiente et profondément loyale et généreuse. Je lui dois la vie par plus d'une fois, et je lui dois mon âme et ma sanité. Elle m'a appris certainement les plus grandes leçons de l'existence, celles qu'on ne peut apprendre dans une école ou dans les livres, celles qu'on ne peut retenir seul. Je ne sais si un remerciement est approprié pour tout cela, mais je sais que l'éternité ne sera jamais assez pour le délivrer. » Elle se tut un instant, ses yeux dans ceux d'Ellina, et les amis des deux jeunes femmes échangèrent des regards amusés et complices, sachant très bien de quoi il était réellement question.

Finalement Kara se reprit et leva le regard vers l'ensemble des gens présents.

« Avant de conclure, il y a d'autres personnes que j'aimerais remercier aujourd'hui, des personnes qui ont certainement fait de moi une femme bien meilleure et pour lesquelles j'ai une très profonde admiration. Je n'aurai jamais songé il y a quelques mois que ça pouvait être possible, mais c'est le cas. Ces personnes à qui je dois tant, ce sont mes camarades, mes amis. » Kara observa les deux premiers rangs accueillant les diplômés. Susan, Ernie, Timrus, Ellina, Hannah, Jenna, Draco, Morag, Garrik, Sally-Anne, Dean, Lavande et Neville. Tous lui sourirent ou hochèrent la tête. La gorge de Kara se serra. « Durant ces sept années, beaucoup d'entre nous ne nous sommes même pas parlés. Bien entendu, je n'y étais pas pour rien, mais je ne regrette certainement pas ces derniers mois. Nous sommes peu aujourd'hui, et je salue Harry et Hermione, qui n'ont pu venir. Je suis très triste à l'idée que nous sommes seulement trois Serpentard ici aujourd'hui en raison du choix de ceux qui ont partagé nos dortoirs. Mais les personnes que vous voyez, vos enfants, vos frères et sœurs, vos anciens élèves, ces personnes ont en partie fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, et je suis très fière à l'idée d'avoir partagé tous ces moments de joie et de douleur avec eux, à leurs côtés.

Poudlard a fait de nous de bons sorciers, et nous avons fait de nous-mêmes de bonnes personnes, et je pense que c'est exactement cela l'âme de cette école. L'entraide, l'amitié, l'amour, l'adversité aussi, le partage, la sagesse, l'union. Nous l'avons compris bien tard, mais nous nous sommes rattrapés.

Je sais que nos noms resteront ensemble gravés dans la pierre de Poudlard et dans l'Histoire. Je sais que les médias et certainement la communauté toute entière nous appellent les Combattants de l'Hybride, des héros. Nous ne sommes pas tous là aujourd'hui, car d'autres sont plus jeunes, et d'autres encore ne seront jamais plus parmi nous. Mais j'espère qu'au-delà de tout cela nous retiendrons bien plus de nous-mêmes que ce que l'Histoire retiendra de nos actions.

C'est étrange de songer qu'après sept ans à vivre quasiment ensemble, nous allons aujourd'hui nous séparer pour poursuivre notre formation et choisir un métier, pour mener nos vies chacun de notre côté. Nous ne pouvons pas prévoir ce qu'il se passera dans ce futur, mais j'espère que nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres. Et bien sûr, jamais nous n'oublierons la nervosité exaspérante et la gentillesse de Justin, l'entrain et la force de caractère de Mandy, les blagues et la joie de Seamus, le courage et les maladresses de Ronald.

A présent que nous avons atteint notre but, à présent que nous avons défendu et rétabli les valeurs auxquelles nous sommes dévoués, nous pouvons laisser nos années à Poudlard, notre enfance et les épreuves derrières nous, mais nous chérirons à jamais ses leçons et nos souvenirs.

Alors au nom des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle, des Serpentard et des Poufsouffle de la promotion 1998, merci Poudlard, et merci à tous. »

Tous les diplômés se levèrent et applaudirent avec des cris enthousiastes, et les gens se regroupèrent petit à petit vers le buffet, parlant avec un nouvel entrain, une nouvelle tranquillité. La paix était revenue dans le monde sorcier, et de sa haute taille, malgré ses blessures non encore toutes soignées, Poudlard veillait avec fierté sur ses derniers émancipés.

Un peu plus tard les jeunes sorciers s'éloignèrent des autres convives et officiels et portèrent un toast à leurs amis perdus ou absents, avant de parler doucement.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant? » demanda Lavande.

« Je crois que je vais intégrer le programme de formation des Aurors. » annonça Dean.

Sally-Anne hocha la tête.

« Moi aussi. »

« Vraiment? »

« Et oui. »

« Et moi j'aimerais tenter d'entrer en formation à Ste Mangouste. » avança Susan.

« Guérisseuse? » demanda Morag. « Tu as une idée de la spécialité? »

« Pas encore. Et toi, Morag? »

« Formation au Ministère. J'ai déjà passé les tests. Département de la Justice Magique. »

« Cool. » fit Hannah. « Pour ma part je compte bien devenir journaliste. »

« J'espère que tu sauras entrer dans un journal respectable. » sourit Kara. « Moi je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de préciser, n'est-ce pas? »

Lavande hocha la tête.

« En effet. Moi j'aimerais entrer au département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. »

« J'hésite. J'ai passé les tests du Ministère, et j'ai réussi à obtenir une place en formation dans le département de Coopération Magique Internationale. » expliqua Draco. « Je verrai si ça me plaît. Sinon je monterais bien ma propre affaire. »

Garrik prit la parole. Grâce à la magie, ses yeux étaient presque normaux, même s'il était aveugle. Il avait dépassé le choc et l'amertume de la perte d'un de ses sens au cours du dernier mois.

« Moi je me concentre sur le présent. Je vais suivre diverses formations pour m'habituer à ma cécité, ensuite on verra. »

« Et toi, Nev? » lança Morag. « Botanique? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

« Madame Chourave m'a proposé de travailler en tant qu'assistant, et m'a mis en liaison avec des professeurs et chercheurs dans toute l'Europe. »

« Eh ben, ton avenir est tout tracé, et il va être brillant. » remarqua Kara, impressionnée.

Neville rougit.

« Merci. »

« Jen? »

« Oh, je pense travailler un temps avec ma mère et mon oncle à la société de jouets magiques et à l'atelier. Mon oncle s'en va à la retraite bientôt, ma mère aimerait que je lui succède à la sous-direction. »

Ernie haussa les épaules.

« Moi je ne sais pas. Je pense ouvrir un restau ou une auberge. »

« Vraiment? »

« Oui. Je suis très doué en cuisine et j'aime bien ça, et je sais que je saurai gérer l'affaire. J'ai déjà plusieurs idées. »

Timrus sourit.

« Tu nous inviteras à l'ouverture. Moi j'aimerais assez devenir prof. »

« Quoi? »

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Morag. Poudlard me plaît beaucoup, et en tant que prof, il n'y a pas de révisions et des devoirs limités. »

Ellie sourit.

« Ca t'irait bien. »

« J'en ai parlé à la directrice. Elle m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour le moment, mais que je pourrai entrer en formation et travailler quelques heures par semaine avec différents professeurs. Je travaillerai avec mon père le reste du temps. »

« Et toi, Ellina? »

La jeune femme sourit timidement aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis, et Kara sourit fièrement.

« Vas-y, dis-leur! »

« Je vais devenir Laërkel. »

« Quoi? Vraiment? » fit Hannah, stupéfaite.

« Simon Carlyne m'a vue et l'Indicateur s'est mis en route. »

« Et pas qu'un peu! » interrompit Kara. Ellie lui lança un regard amusé.

« Et j'ai accepté de reprendre Ollivander. Un Laërkel des Etats-Unis va venir me former quelques mois. »

Dean siffla:

« La classe! »

« Tu sais que tu vas rapidement très bien gagner ta vie? »

« Il paraît, Ernie. » En partie pour se venger et en partie par fierté, Ellina ajouta: « Mais Kara a eu une proposition exceptionnelle également. »

Sa petite-amie lui lança un regard ennuyé, alors que les autres lui demandèrent curieusement de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vas-y, Sallington, dis-nous! »

« On m'a proposé de passer pro. »

« Tu veux dire au Quidditch? »

« Bien sûr au Quidditch, Malefoy. »

Garrik souffla.

« Wow. Géant. Attend, qu'est-ce que tu as dis? »

« Elle a poliment refusé. » confia Ellina avec un regard agacé pour Kara.

Leurs amis fixèrent la joueuse comme si elle était devenue folle.

« T'as pas fait ça! » s'exclama Dean.

« C'est un rêve devenu réalité, et tu refuses? » lança Morag.

« Tu es la meilleure batteuse qu'on ait jamais vu! »

« Merci, Lavande, mais j'ai refusé. »

« Mais pourquoi? » demanda Timrus, dépité.

« J'ai des responsabilités. »

« Des responsabilités que tu pouvais déléguer. » contra Ellie, frustrée. Visiblement ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles avaient cette discussion. « Tu adores le Quidditch, tu adores voler, tu adorerais en faire ton métier. Diriger les intérêts Sallington t'ennuie et t'agace, tu n'aimes pas ça, même si tu es très douée. Le sens des affaires et du patronat est une chose innée chez toi. Mais tu ne seras pas heureuse en - »

« Ellina, je dirigerai le groupe Sallington. C'est ce que je dois faire et c'est ce que je ferai. »

« Tu n'y es pas obligée. Tu - »

« Ellie, s'il te plait. »

Le ton ferme de Kara poussa Jenna à intervenir, même si elle savait que Ellina avait parfaitement raison. Elle connaissait Kara depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que devenir joueuse de Quidditch pro la comblerait bien mieux que de prendre la succession de son père. Tristement, Kara avait été élevée pour avoir un profond sens du respect, du devoir et de l'honneur, et pour elle ne pas diriger les affaires Sallington serait faillir à ses obligations. A tort, sûrement, peut-être. Jenna aurait aimé que Kara écoute sa petite-amie sur cet aspect, mais elle ne le dit pas.

« Tu vas prendre un nouveau Conseiller et sous-président? »

« C'est déjà fait. Le contrat a été signé il y a deux jours. »

Draco haussa un sourcil.

« Tu n'as réellement pas chômé ce dernier mois. Qui as-tu choisi? »

« Remus Lupin. »

« Vraiment? »

« La potion Tue-Loup lui permet de maîtriser sa lycanthropie convenablement et sa condition ne me dérange pas. Il a eu d'excellents résultats lors de sa scolarité, connaît beaucoup de monde, a un sens de l'honneur et une grande loyauté, et sait gérer des affaires. Et je l'aime bien. »

« Non négligeable. » nota Susan avec un sourire.

Neville hocha la tête.

« Il doit être ravi. »

« Il est content, en effet. Même si j'ai eu du mal à lui faire accepter le montant de sa rémunération. » confia Kara avec un air exaspéré.

« Il voulait trop? »

« Tu rigoles, il voulait que je baisse son salaire! Finalement il a accepté, il était très heureux. Surtout que son mariage avec Tonks est prévu pour septembre et qu'il va devenir papa. »

« C'est génial. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas devenir pro un temps? Tes parents travaillaient à côté des charges tous les deux, tu es actionnaire principale dans tes sociétés, par directement à la tête de toutes, non? » insista Morag.

« Oui, mes parents avaient un métier en plus du reste. Mais devenir pro veut dire être totalement dispo pour les entraînements, les matches et les obligations. Et être en voyage une grande partie de l'année. »

Draco eût un rictus et échangea un regard avec Jenna.

« Oh, alors tu ne voulais pas quitter une certaine personne? »

« La ferme, Malefoy. » fit Kara d'une voix ferme.

Ellina leva les yeux au ciel.

« Il faudra qu'elle s'y habitue, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je pars en vacances avec mon père à Paris pendant deux semaines, un cadeau de fin d'études. »

« Ellie, ne t'y mets pas aussi! »

« Tu n'avais pas qu'à être si têtue, Serpentard! »

Draco prit Jenna par la taille, et Hannah prit Garrik par la main.

« Si c'est pas chou. » lança Lavande pour Kara et Ellie.

« A quand le mariage? » lança Draco avec sarcasme.

Hannah sourit:

« On sera invités? »

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers leurs amis avec agacement.

« Oh, ça va! » lancèrent-elle d'une même voix.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

« A propos de ça… » commença Ellina une fois qu'ils se furent calmés.

« Ne vous en faites pas. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, votre secret est à l'abris avec nous. »

« Merci. » sourit Kara. « Nous ne savons pas encore ce que nous allons faire. »

Timrus sourit.

« Vous aurez toujours notre soutien, en tout cas. »

« Nous serons toujours là les uns pour les autres, pas vrai? » avança Sally-Anne.

Kara leva le regard vers Poudlard, et ses amis firent de même.

« Oui, nous serons toujours unis. »

Alors qu'ils regardaient le château et les alentours sous le chaud soleil du mois de juin, une certaine mélancolie et une grande joie s'emparèrent de leurs cœurs.

Même si leurs chemins se séparaient, ils savaient que l'amitié et les liens qu'ils avaient difficilement forgé en ces lieux ne disparaîtraient jamais, ne serait-ce que dans le grimoire de la Chambre des Fondateurs, dans lequel ils avaient passé l'après-midi de la veille à relater leur histoire.

Car peut-être qu'un jour, les générations futures auraient besoin de tirer des leçons de leurs expériences, pour grandir à leur tour.

**HHHHH**

Quelques jours plus tard, Kara et Ellina étaient à la propriété Sallington et savouraient leurs derniers instants ensemble avant que la future Laërkel ne parte en France.

Dans les bras l'une de l'autre, elles observaient le soleil se lever, parlant doucement pour ne pas troubler le calme du salon.

« Tu va me manquer. »

Ellina eut un petit rire.

« Je crois que nous avons établi ce fait cette nuit. »

« Ca aussi ça va me manquer. » remarqua Kara avec un sourire, le regard pétillant.

« Moi je ne sais pas. Je suis certaine que les françaises sont très jolies- »

« Eh! »

« Je plaisante. »

« Depuis quand es-tu devenue si gay, d'abord? »

« A ton avis, chérie? »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'observer.

« Tu n'en feras pas trop pendant mon absence. »

« Moi? Quelle idée. »

« Kara, laisse Remus faire son travail, ainsi que tous les employés. »

« Je sais. »

« La Tablette de l'Aube est de nouveau en sécurité? »

« De nouveau à Gringotts, en effet. Et dire que si ça se trouve elle ne vaut rien. »

« On ne sait jamais. D'après Sabrina il y a une chance pour que ce ne soit pas que sornettes. Tu me promets de ne pas trop travailler? »

« Promis. Et toi amuses-toi bien. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'aimerais que tu puisses venir. »

« Non, c'est un moment que tu dois passer avec ton père. Au fait, des nouvelles de Sabrina? »

Ellie sourit à la grimace de Kara.

« Elle m'a envoyé un e-mail hier. Elle est très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa maison et sa famille. »

« Puis-je être ironique sur cette phrase? »

« Pas la peine, je l'ai déjà été. »

« Tu lui as répondu? »

« Rapidement. »

« Tu n'y es pas obligée, tu sais. »

« Je préfère répondre. »

« Ok. Tu m'écriras? »

« Tous les jours. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire tous les jours juste parce que je serai désespérée par ton absence. Je ne veux pas non plus te gâcher tes vacances. »

« Un jour sur deux, et un appel les autres jours. »

« Téléphone ou cheminée? »

« Ce sera une surprise. »

« Tu sais que je n'ai toujours pas compris comment on répondait dans cette machine qu'on balade? »

« Ca s'appelle un mobile, et je suis sûre que tu sauras te débrouiller comme une grande. »

« Merci pour ta confiance. Est-ce que puisque tu ne seras plus là pour me surveiller je suis obligée d'aller à ces réceptions et autres cérémonies idiotes et mondaines? »

« Tu iras à l'inauguration du nouveau hall du Ministère la semaine prochaine. »

Kara fit la moue.

« J'ai pas envie. »

« Pauvre bébé. »

« Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de rembarrer quelques convives arrogantes et quelques aristocrates pédants? »

« Ce ne serait pas très distingué ou poli, milady. »

« Au moins des regards froids aux pro-Voldemort qui s'en sont encore tirés? »

Ellina hocha la tête avec un sourire.

« Ok, ça tu peux. »

« Youpi. »

Kara se pencha et l'embrassa avant de soupirer.

« Et si un de ces jeunes hommes me fait des avances? »

« Quoi? » Ellie se décala, ses yeux émeraudes brillant d'outrage. « C'est déjà arrivé? Quand? Comment? Où? Qui? »

« Tu es très jalouse, Poufsouffle. » remarqua Kara avec plaisir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Ca arrive, tu sais. »

« Tu leur lances un sort, voilà ce que tu fais! »

« Ca ça ne serait pas très pro de ma part! Et ça occuperait certainement les médias, maintenant que les retombées de la Nuit Libératrice se calment et que Potter et Granger ne se montrent toujours pas. »

« Très drôle. »

« Oh, je sais, et si je leur disais que je suis amoureuse d'une femme exceptionnelle, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

« Oh c'est sûr que ça, ça n'occuperait pas les médias. »

« Quel sarcasme! »

« Mais ce serait certes amusant de voir leurs têtes. »

« Un jour. »

Ellina sourit doucement et soupira.

« Oui, un jour. Mais pas encore. » Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Kara. « J'ai hâte d'être dans deux semaines. Bien sûr, je vais adorer ces vacances avec papa, mais j'ai tout de même hâte de revenir ici. »

« Et d'installer toutes tes affaires, chère co-locataire. »

« Espérons que tous tes co-locataires ne dorment pas dans ton lit. »

« Pas officiellement, voyons, miss Scott. »

Ellie sourit et la regarda tendrement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a un an on ne se connaissait pas, et que dans deux semaines nous allons vivre ensemble. »

« Moi non plus. Mais que veux-tu, mon charme est irrésistible. »

« Kara! »

« Quoi, c'est vrai! Mais bien sûr, ton charme surpasse le mien. »

« Beau rattrapage. »

« Je te remercie. »

Alors qu'elles allaient s'embrasser, un raclement de gorge les interrompit et elles s'écartèrent l'une de l'autre avec un sursaut.

« Désolé, les filles, ce n'est que moi. » lança Martin avec un sourire, sa personnalité joviale éclairant son visage. « Li, les elfes ont fini de tout préparer, la voiture est prête. »

« Ok, papa. »

Martin salua et remercia Kara en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras, puis il les laissa seules.

« Voilà. » avança Kara, avec un sourire brave. « Tu t'en vas. »

« Eh, je ne pars pas pour toujours, et toi ne t'avises pas de me remplacer. »

« Et où veux-tu que je rencontre quelqu'un comme toi? Tu es unique, et encore heureux. »

« Tu as fini? »

« Oui. »

« Bien. Viens m'embrasser. »

Une fois que ce fut fait, Ellina lui déposa un dernier baiser sur la joue.

« Si jamais il y a quoi que ce soit, tu n'auras qu'un mot à dire, et je serai là. »

Kara lui sourit tendrement.

« Je sais. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Pas autant que moi. »

Ellie haussa un sourcil.

« Tu t'aimes à ce point là? »

« Très drôle. Je t'aime, Poufsouffle. »

« Ah, c'est mieux. Alors, à dans deux semaines, Lady Kara Sallington. »

« Oui, à dans deux semaines. »

Avec un dernier sourire, Ellina quitta le salon pour rejoindre son père devant le manoir. Kara soupira et observa le soleil inonder le parc.

Dans deux semaines leur avenir commencerait réellement, leur nouvelle vie aussi.

Au fond d'elle, elle savait que bien des épreuves, importantes ou non, les attendaient encore, mais elle était convaincue qu'ensemble, Ellina et elle pourraient tout surpasser. Elle avait encore des secrets, des choses qu'Ellie ignorait, et elle se doutait que la femme qu'elle aimait gardait également quelques secrets à elle.

Kara ne savait pas si tout se terminerait bien pour elle, pour ses amis, pour Ellina, pour leur couple.

Mais elle était sûre d'une chose.

Rien n'était impossible.

**FIN**

* * *

_**Fin. Ouah. Fin!**_

_**Je suis triste, mais aussi très heureuse, de pouvoir clore cette fabuleuse histoire. Nous avons suivi Kara, Ellina et leurs amis à travers leur septième année et dans leur transformation en jeunes adultes. Cette fic a débuté en septembre et s'est achevée en juin, comme l'histoire qu'elle contient. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, en tout cas, moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire et à faire vivre tous ces fabuleux personnages.**_

_**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu tout cela, et je remercie tout particulièrement ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser des mots d'encouragement, de félicitation ou même ceux qui ont poser des questions. Merci.**_

_**Bien sûr, il y a de grandes chances pour qu'il y ait une suite. Elle se déroulera quelques années dans le futur, et ne traitera certainement pas de Voldemort, mais d'un autre ennemi, ainsi que des problèmes que pourront rencontrer les personnages dans leur vie d'adulte et de couple - en premier lieu Kara et Ellina. **_

_**Vous remarquerez que quelques informations sont laissées en suspens, notamment ce que vont faire Harry, Ginny et Hermione à présent (pour ceux que ça intéresse!) ou encore qui était ce fameux petit fantôme qu'Ellie a vu à la fin du chapitre 17 (je crois).**_

_**Cette fic sera d'un style différent sûrement - forcément puisqu'elle ne se déroulera pas à Poudlard et que nos héros ne seront plus de grand adolescents de dix-huit ans, mais des adultes de vingt-trois ou vingt-quatre ans.**_

_**Merci d'avoir passé cette année scolaire (ou de boulot) avec nous, et j'espère qu'elle a été sympa.**_

_**A plus tard, chers lecteurs,**_

_**Youte.**_


	21. Réponses aux reviews

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Non, bien entendu, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais plutôt quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a pas mal de temps, et je m'en excuse. Il est ainsi temps de publier les réponses aux derniers messages, c'est-à-dire les reviews pour le chapitre 20, les mails et même les cinq premiers mots pour le teaser de IPI 2!_

_Les plus attentifs auront certainement remarqués qu'au cours de la fic j'ai abandonné complètement et éliminé certains persos. J'avais ainsi nommé Chloé Grey et Kevon Sanders de Serdaigle dans les premiers chapitres, et ces persos sont passés à la trappe comme par magie! Comme ceux nommés par JKR d'ailleurs, tels que Moon et Lisa Turpin. Mais bon, je fais ce que je veux, nah!_

_Pour en revenir au réel sujet de cet ajout: merci à tous les lecteurs._

**ELIEL IMLARIS**: Tout d'abord, merci pour ton soutien fantastique durant tout le long de cette histoire. Ça a été un réel plaisir! Je suis ravie que tu ais trouvé les persos attachants, après tout, c'était bien le but, et la suite est en pleine préparation, comme tu as pu le voir pour le teaser! Merci d'ailleurs de ton commentaire là-dessus aussi! Ne nous fais surtout pas une attaque, au moins attends d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de IPI 2!

**KAPUIS: **Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs, et ravie que le style du chapitre 19 t'ai plu. Figure-toi qu'au départ il y avait deux passages du point de vue de deux ennemis (un de Tyrnor et un d'un Mangemort), mais ça semblait couper le chapitre et je les ai supprimés pour donner cet effet de voir l'action que « d'un côté de la barrière ». Pour ce qui est du duel Kara/Geneviève coupé, c'est en fait un mélange de fainéantise, de manque de talent et de manque d'idée. Les scènes d'action sont très difficiles à écrire pour moi, surtout les duels, et je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose de creux et de téléphoné. En effet, j'ai fait dans le classique pour Dallon et ses sentiments envers Kara, mais bien sûr ça avait toujours été prévu comme ça et j'aime assez mettre quelques clichés dans les histoires, ça m'amuse. Kinnon perd une partie de son calme à la fin simplement parce que je voulais le rendre plus humain, plus ado. De plus, j'avais vu une émission un peu avant sur les tueurs et prédateurs qui disaient que la plupart avait un point faible qui les faisait enrager ou les rendait imprévisibles voire momentanément cinglés (façon de parler, puisqu'ils le sont déjà en grande partie!). Chez lui c'était son orgueil et sa fierté que l'objet de son obsession, Ellina, a frappé de plein fouet avec ses commentaires. Quant au dernier chapitre, je suis en réalité tout à fait de ton avis quant à Rogue! Mais en raison de la suite que je comptais préparer, j'ai voulu 'balayer' au plus possible la liste des personnages, et Rogue n'a jamais eu une grande place dans le récit, juste dans la guerre. Mais il est vrai que j'aurais pu le faire survivre et quitter le pays, pour qu'il vive sa vie ailleurs ou un truc comme ça. Ainsi il aurait survécu encore une fois et il ne m'aurait pas gênée pour IPI 2. Pour le discours de Kara, étant donné qu'il s'agit de la remise des diplômes, je n'ai pas cité leurs autres amis morts au combat mis à part ceux de leur promo. Notamment parce que comme je l'ai évoqué (je crois) une cérémonie en l'honneur des disparus a déjà eu lieu (d'où le monument aux morts dans le parc de l'école) et des discours ont certainement déjà été fait en leur honneur. Pour ce qui est de la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours dit qu'elle ne concernerait en rien Voldemort et donc également son idéologie. Ce sera quelque chose de bien plus classique (et peut-être cliché, d'ailleurs). De rien pour la fic, ça m'a fait plaisir!

**DR CIBOULETTE: **Merci pour tout, et non, je n'ai pour l'instant arraché aucune tête de client (mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque). Par contre j'ai fais une grosse erreur de caisse hier, et je suis assez dégoûtée, espérons que je ne me fasse pas virée ou incendiée. On verra demain. Pour la suite de la fic, elle ne sera malheureusement pas en continue puisqu'elle se déroule en 2004. Et je ne suis pas sadique, pour le teaser! Je suis plutôt sympa en fait, Lol! Patience, patience, j'avance doucement mais sûrement! J'ai déjà fait toute la trame de ce qu'il se passe en gros entre IPI 1 et 2, maintenant, soit je fais la trame de IPI2, soit j'y vais en aveugle! Pour ce qui est de l'avenir et du devenir du couple Kara/Ellie, je ne sais pas moi-même! Nous verrons, nous verrons!

**L'ERRANT: **Merci, et en effet, je voulais faire quelque chose qui changeait. En espérant entendre tes commentaires lors de la suite!

**BLACKWOLF-AND-L'ANGEDEMONIAQUE: **Merci de t'être attaché à nos petits amis imaginaires. Et je continue d'écrire, je continue!

**ELEONORE-DEM: **Merci pour tes vœux et tes commentaires, et je te souhaite également une grande réussite! Cette année passée en votre compagnie a été géniale, en effet!

**MAEVA: **Merci! J'apprécie que tu apprécies! La suite apparaîtra en nouvelle histoire, et j'espère entendre de tes nouvelles!

**FRIZOU: **Je te remercie pour tous tes commentaires et compliments. Tu pourras retrouver tous les persos ou presque dans la suite, certains y auront moins d'importance ou seront absents pour raisons X ou Y. La suite sera séparée, et elle viendra prochainement!

**BASMOKA: **Oh, mais je compte sur toi pour la lire, bien sûr! La suite va venir, comme tu le sais! Merci pour ton mot sur le teaser également!

**BALTHA: **Merci, et t'en fais pas pour l'absence de commentaire sur le chap20, tu t'es bien rattrapée! Pour ce qui est des points de vue de Kara, en effet, il y en a peu. Tout le début est du point de vue de Ellie, ainsi qu'une grosse partie de la fin. C'était en partie dû au fait qu'il me semblait que Kara frisait par moment certains stéréotypes de Mary Sue (et pas qu'un peu, d'ailleurs) et voir les choses de son point de vue alors qu'elle souffrait autant, ou qu'elle était placée en situation de force, de commandement, de courage, … aurait accentué grandement ce fait. Mais je pense corriger cela dans la suite, et l'équilibre des points de vue devrait être plus respecté. Et oui, la suite va être bien différente de IPI, comme je l'avais annoncé. En six années, beaucoup de choses ont évolué, dont les personnages eux-mêmes et leurs relations, ce qui est logique. Ils sont à présent des adultes d'environ 24 ans, et n'ont plus les mêmes façons de voir les choses. Bref, je ne vais pas en dire trop, seulement que la vie continue avec ses lots de bonheurs et de malheurs! Ravie que ce teaser t'ais plue et t'ais mis l'eau à la bouche, c'était le but! Je dois dire que je me suis grandement amusée en l'écrivant (en sachant que je n'ai même pas encore commencé à rédiger la fic! Maintenant il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de caser les dialogues dans la rédaction!). A plus!

**SANDRA1501:** Merci et bienvenue parmi nous, ravie que ce petit voyage t'ais plue! La suite viendra dans une nouvelle fic! En espérant te revoir parmi les lecteurs!

**TIGROU19: **Salut! Ravie d'avoir été ta première fois, lol! Et ravie que ça t'ait plue! La suite viendra bientôt!

**KCLOUDTURAMARTH:** Et oui, enfin la suite! Merci pour tes commentaires ou par ta lecture! Il y aura des points de vue bien plus variés dans la suite, puisque les amis de Kara et Ellina seront également des persos principaux de l'histoire et de l'intrigue, comme on le voit dans le teaser.

**ADASKA:** Merci indéfiniment pour ton mail, il m'a beaucoup touchée. Et merci pour tes points pour définir le talent! Lol. La suite arrive à grands pas je dois dire. Ça se précise, ça se précise! Euh…petite question…pourquoi es-tu Reine des Pigeons?…lol. Sinon, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à ton mail, c'est totalement passé à la trappe je dois dire. C'est quand j'ai commencé à avoir le temps de me consacrer à la suite et que le fait que l'avais totalement zappé les réponses aux commentaires m'a frappée. Je me rattrape ici, j'espère, et je ne ferai plus la même erreur!


End file.
